


Evanstan短篇合集

by Anie



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 26,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evanstan的短篇整合~在LOFTER发过的短篇都会在这里更新。<br/>http://anie730.lofter.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Just One Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136432) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)
  * Translation into English available: [Aesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211624) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)
  * Translation into English available: [Unspoken Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468449) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)
  * Translation into English available: [Haircut & Beard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521028) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)
  * Translation into English available: [Red Belt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591042) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)
  * Translation into English available: [Seven Year Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000590) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)
  * Translation into English available: [Closeted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432161) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)
  * Translation into English available: [You Know Sebastian; He’s Really Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624428) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)
  * Translation into English available: [Just in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904061) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突然很想写平淡的不能再平淡的东西。就只是一天，Evanstan的一天。想给予他们所有的温存。

7:00

Chris被闹钟吵醒了，他皱皱眉，在闹钟声音变大之前迅速转身按掉。清晨起床音乐是钢琴曲，Sebastian手机里有一个文件夹存放这些纯音乐，并且睡前最热衷的事情就是每天给闹钟铃声换一首钢琴曲。Chris并没有什么不满，他也最热衷睡前戳一戳Sebastian因忙于纠结用哪首钢琴曲而微微鼓起的脸颊。虽然Sebastian反应飞快，会立刻拍开Chris的手。但这往往就是Chris顺势拉住Sebastian，来一个睡前吻的前兆。

闹钟声戛然而止后，Chris钻回被子，Sebastian均匀铺在眼下的睫毛颤了颤，像是海面上起了波澜。

Chris再次拥住他，把他往怀里带，手臂稳稳地搭在Sebastian的腰上，肌肤相贴，蹭在一起的热度就像壁炉里的火苗，或者荒野上的篝火。Chris更喜欢壁炉，因为他总是特别向往安稳的生活，就像现在。

“……几点了？”Sebastian动了动，眼睛微微睁开，焦点都对不上，有点迷茫恍惚，说话的时候还舔了下干燥的唇，舔唇是他永远改不掉的习惯，就像呼吸一样。

Sebastian说话的声音都不稳，带着浓浓的困倦，有种没睡醒的烦躁和迷糊，说话时的呼吸铺洒在Chris的脖颈处，像懒懒散散的春风。

“还早。再睡会儿。”Chris闭上眼睛，微微低头吻了一下Sebastian的发顶，他把Sebastian往上捞了捞，然后把被子拽了拽，让Sebastian躲在被子里的脸露出来。他总是这样，睡熟了会不由自主地往被子里钻，脑袋埋在Chris的脖颈处，轻轻一侧头就能吻上Chris的锁骨，整个人就像缩在Chris怀里，靠着Chris的心跳声作为节奏来呼吸。

Sebastian点点头，迷迷糊糊地凑上去在Chris的唇上亲了一口，然后闭上眼睛继续睡了。Sebastian特别信任他，就像卸下了所有心防的狮子也不过是只可以让你摸摸肉| 垫的大猫。

Sebastian再次睡熟了，昨晚他太疲劳，感觉水分和力气都被蒸发得干干净净，到最后他全身的力气都用在抱紧Chris上了，他的残存的理智告诉自己如果再不抱紧Chris，明早就要在床垫里醒来了。他想让Chris慢一点，但冲出口的却只是断断续续带着哭腔| 的喘息。

Chris看Sebastian再次睡着后，睁开眼睛，悄悄地把Sebastian的胳膊从自己的腰上拿下来，然后轻声下床。Sebastian没有被吵醒，呼吸平稳，他的唇有点肿，还带着刚刚舔唇留下的水泽。

外面的天有点阴，太阳藏在浓厚的云彩后面，微微透出的光线只能洒满窗台，隔光性很好的窗帘遮挡住了为数不多的阳光。这个天气适合睡觉，适合窝在家里，适合看球赛，适合吃浇了果酱的冰淇淋。

Chris将剩下的保险|套外包装扔到垃圾桶里，还有给Sebastian擦眼泪的纸巾，昨晚Chris过于用力，Sebastian被顶的|只能破碎的喘息，手紧紧地抱住Chris的背阔肌，生理性泪水伴随着颤抖落在Chris的肩膀上，和汗水交融在一起。

Sebastian绝对不会承认纸巾上都是他的泪水的，他只会欲盖弥彰地说是汗水。但那又怎么样呢，泪水和汗水都是咸涩的，却又该死的带着荷尔蒙的性感。

Chris将润滑|剂的瓶盖拧紧，放进了床头柜的抽屉里。他必须得收拾这些，否则Sebastian醒过来看到一片狼藉的现场会疯的。

整理好了一切，Chris套上轻便的衣服，坐在床边看着睡着的Sebastian，空气仿佛停滞下来，柔和成一个巨大的气泡，然后随着Chris吻上Sebastian的动作，“啵”一声破裂，满满的爱意跑了出来。

8:00

Sebastian醒了，他往身边摸了摸，Chris已经起床了。他打了个哈欠，昨晚劳累过度的地方还是有点酸胀，他摇摇头找回清醒的思维，外面已经开始下小雨了，雨滴成串的打在窗檐上，就像快速拨动的竖琴琴弦。

他从乱糟糟的床上找到皱成一团的T恤，展开后又嫌弃的丢在一旁，他从床上爬下来，打开衣柜，随意找了一身衣服套上。

他得给自己冲个澡，现在，立刻，马上，用一个热水澡拯救一下他浑身酸痛的肌肉和乱糟糟的像给猎鹰搭窝的头发。

浴室里没有水声，Chris不在里面，Sebastian咳嗽了一声，嗓子干哑的不像话，他皱紧了眉，回头看到了Chris在床头柜上留下的一杯水。

温水滑过喉咙的时候带来鲜甜的滋润，他觉得呼吸都顺畅了很多。幸亏昨晚没做深喉，否则他现在的嗓子就得提前拿退休金了。

 

8:35

Chris见到刚洗漱完的Sebastian时，他刚刚从外面拿了报纸进来。Sebastian用一只手拿着毛巾擦着还滴着水的头发，穿了一身分辨不出来到底是他俩谁的衣服，坐在沙发上玩手机。

“嘿。”Chris走过去，将报纸丢在桌子上，把手机从Sebastian眼前拿走，“醒啦？”

Sebastian见手机被拿走了，不以为意地耸耸肩，抬眼看到Chris有点淋湿的额发，问：“外面雨下的大吗？”

“还行。”Chris接过Sebastian的毛巾，随意擦了擦头发，“饿吗？”

他们一向轮流做早餐，不过Sebastian更喜欢Chris来做，因为Chris的炒蛋做得很好吃，而且Chris一本正经地穿着围裙的样子特别可爱。

他们有条围裙，只有一条，还是Scarlett友情赠送的。上面画了个背着身的小兔子，毛茸茸的尾巴特别可爱。Sebastian特别喜欢戳那个兔子的尾巴，一戳就能戳到Chris的腹肌。

Chris一般都会大笑着闪躲，然后在Sebastian看起来得意地不得了的时候一下子兜住他，将刚刚摸过的地方再摸回来。然后他们接吻，大多都发生在厨房里，空气里还弥漫着炒蛋和烤面包片的香气。

“滚开。”一吻结束后Sebastian笑着踢了踢Chris的小腿肚，“我快饿死啦。”

Chris的手臂力气挺大的，看他令多少人尖叫的肱二头肌就知道了，能把Sebastian压制的紧紧的。他俩对手戏很多，从《美国队长1》到《美国队长3》，打戏也很多，虽然用他俩的话来说，“简直特别像双人舞”，但他俩也能玩笑一样的过一两个动作。曾经有段时间他们上床之前就像打架，Sebastian拽着Chris的手臂，Chris踹着Sebastian的腿，然后两个人交缠着倒在床单上，笑成一团，就像学龄前的儿童一样愉快，Chris的胡子蹭着Sebastian的侧脸，笑声中的热度仿佛炙烤着空气。

Chris就像个大型犬，那种友善的，熟稔的话能扑上来舔你的脸，高兴的时候会对你摇尾巴的那种。在Sebastian还没和他真正搞到一起之前，他曾经住的公寓下面有一户人家养了一条金毛，每次Sebastian去楼下便利店买东西都能看到那户人家遛着那条金毛犬。

那个金毛犬对谁都很友好，尤其是Sebastian，见到Sebastian会扑上来抱住他的小腿摇尾巴。

真像Chris啊。Chris Evans，Hi。Sebastian揉着那条金毛犬的脑袋，心里啧啧感叹。

不过Chris不会抱住他的小腿，他恨不得整个人黏在Sebastian身上，揭都揭不下来。

我居然好喜欢这样的Chris Evans啊。Sebastian无数次想捂脸大叫。我是不是要完了？

8:55

Sebastian和Chris在桌前吃着早餐，刚刚的报纸被Sebastian拿到餐桌上，他咬着夹了两片火腿的面包片，勾起嘴角，笑的意味深长。

“怎么了？”Chris问，他凑过去，看到Sebastian手里的报纸的页面正是娱乐版块，他瞬间就知道了，“老天，你知道那不是真的。”

“约会，huh？”Sebastian挑眉，“双方感觉都不错，期待下一步的发展，huh？”

“Seb……”Chris将嘴里的食物咽下去，艰难的解释，“我们只是在给新电影搞噱头，上帝啊，我们连合照都没有。”

“逗你玩的。”Sebastian笑着把报纸翻过去，“今天一直都会下雨吗？”

Chris摊手，有点遗憾：“看起来是的，今天的计划不得不取消了，等会儿我给Scott打个电话，改天再约。”

“在家里也挺好的。”Sebastian安慰，“那瓶酒又不会跑。”

“电影……”Chris叹了口气，“难得的休息日。”

“伙计，我们就是这个职业的。自己的电影都拍不完。”Sebastian笑起来，眼睛里是闪着微光的蓝，“难得的休息日，就让我和你好好待一天行吗？”

 

9:10

外面的雨声依旧连绵不断，厨房里水龙头的水流冲刷着盘子，Sebastian的手指抚摸过餐具，它们愉快的唱着歌。

Chris说想喝咖啡，他从橱柜里找出咖啡豆，准备煮一壶咖啡。橱柜里还有很多速溶的咖啡，没时间的时候他们只能喝这个，他们经常没时间。

“帮我把客厅桌子上的那几罐剩下的啤酒放进冰箱里好吗？”Sebastian喊Chris，“然后把牛排拿出来，中午我想吃牛排。”

“好的，好的。”Chris等磨粉机启动后，跑到客厅里将剩下的啤酒拿到厨房里，好几罐堆垒在一起，颤颤悠悠。他把啤酒放进冷藏室，然后打开冷冻室拿出冻的硬邦邦的牛排。

牛排底下那层有好几包冰袋，用来敷身上的淤青用的。他们在拍《美国队长》时几乎天天都要用这个。Chris掂了掂冰袋，想着要不要冻些冰块，这就要夏天了。

Sebastian将洗净的盘子叠在一起准备放进碗柜里，一个一个码的整整齐齐，Chris用刚摸完冰块，凉的能让Sebastian摔掉盘子跳到一旁的手指抚摸了一下Sebastian的脖颈。然后在Sebastian真的要把盘子摔到地上的那一瞬间前稳稳地托住了盘子。

“离我远点儿，Chris！”Sebastian愤怒地把盘子迅速放到碗柜里，狠狠地关上碗柜门。

Chris喜欢恶作剧，还喜欢看恶作剧成功后Sebastian被吓了一跳的样子。幼稚的像个青春期自高自傲地欺负暗恋的人的男生一样。

然后他从身后抱住了Sebastian，蹭着他的头发，笑的特别大声。Sebastian听着他笑也跟着勾起了嘴角，他应该生气的，但就是气不起来。

我真的要完了，Sebastian自暴自弃地想，我所有的妥协和好脾气都给那个叫Chris Evans的家伙啦。

9:30

Chris找出一个小筐，里面装满了各种电影碟片，他翻找了一下，从里面拿出几张碟片。

“美国队长？”Chris回头，提议。

“放过这个电影吧，”Sebastian绕到咖啡壶那里，咖啡粉与热水融合，香醇的咖啡味带着点苦涩，“看点儿我们不在里面的，好吗，我的朋友？”

“你居然质疑Steve和Seb……抱歉，Bucky的爱情！”Chris把《美国队长》系列放回小筐，抬高声音调侃。

“宝贝，”Sebastian坐到地板上，和Chris挨着，他揉了揉Chris没抹发胶而松软的头发，手感不错，他又摸了几把，“等你分清我和Bucky的名字时再说吧。”

“谁是宝贝？”Chris挑眉看过去，Sebastian抿唇憋着笑，眼角的细纹都浸满温柔的笑意，Chris把小筐放在腿上，然后把刚刚Sebastian的动作又还给了他，两个没抹发胶的男人顶着乱糟糟的蓬松的头发在木地板上大笑，“我可是你的好Daddy。”Chris开玩笑。

“滚蛋。”Sebastian轻拍了下Chris的脸，从地上爬起来，“你是我的好Dodger还差不多。”

Sebastian走到桌子上拿了个咖啡杯去接煮好的咖啡，棕褐色咖啡从出口滑入杯子中，还有点烫，他吹了吹，啜饮一口。

煮的与速溶真的完全不一样的口感，比起火急火燎的匆忙的速溶，经过时间打磨的煮咖啡有种独特的香醇和细腻。

Sebastian一向不喜欢苦咖啡，Chris也是。但Sebastian总是喜欢加特别多的糖块，而Chris喜欢加特别多的奶，他俩经常因为这个吵起来。

吵什么呢，分明还有一壶满满的咖啡，可他俩的眼中仿佛只有手里的那一杯。到最后他们堵着气调制那杯可怜的咖啡，颜色被过多的奶冲淡，而苦涩被过多的糖块覆盖。

“说真的，”Sebastian喝了一口，嫌弃地递给Chris，“多谢你的糟糕口味，它现在就像奶茶一样了。”

“你让它变成了糖浆！”Chris也不满地反驳，“你真的不会蛀牙吗？”

“以后再跟你争论这个没有任何用处的问题，我就去请Anthony吃饭。”Sebastian翻了个白眼，“简直像两个智障。”

当然，他们还是照样争论，Anthony还是照样没有吃到Sebastian邀请他吃的饭。

这件事Anthony是知道的，他不仅知道，还默默地计算了一下，Sebastian共计要请他吃一百多顿饭了，四舍五入一亿顿饭啊。他们俩简直不是人。Anthony忍了几忍没有把Sebastian和Chris的联系方式彻底删除。

“你尝一尝。”Sebastian把咖啡递到Chris唇边，Chris找到了几张珍藏的电影碟片，正兴致勃勃地跟他讲当初为了这几个电影是怎么和想看其他电影的Scott在院子里打起来，又是怎么被Evans夫人调解开的，最后他和Scott也没能看成自己想看的电影。他讲的手舞足蹈，手不停地比划着，就像一颗闪闪发亮的星星。看到Sebastian递过来的咖啡，他顿了顿，凑过去喝了一口。

“好喝吗？”Sebastian说，“承认吧，我买的咖啡豆就是比你的棒。”

“那是因为你加了糖块。”Chris耸肩，“加了糖块一点都不好喝。”

“我没加糖块！”Sebastian辩解，“你那天拿所有的糖块都去煮汤了！煮的还不好喝！”

在Chris准备进一步抬杠的时候，Sebastian的手机响了，他瞪了Chris一眼去接电话，是Scott的。

Sebastian告诉Scott他们两个今天可能无法赴约了。Chris就坐在地板上挑电影，静静地听Sebastian说话。

Sebastian说话声音总是既脆又软，笑起来的声音也非常好听，用Chris的话说，就像热巧克力里扔了三块棉花糖进去。Sebastian的眼睛好看，唇角好看，勾起来的弧度能带走所有的心思。他的脸廓特别贴近东欧人，眼窝深，还有罗马尼亚风情的黑眼圈，他什么都不需要干，只是看着一个地方，都感觉脉脉含情。

Chris一看到Sebastian就想亲他，这个说法不是没有来由的。

“Scott说什么了？”Chris在Sebastian挂断电话时，问。

“他说改天再约时间，”Sebastian躺在沙发上，从抱枕下面抽出一本书，“还说Dodger尿了他一身，让我帮他扇你一个耳光。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈他活该。”Chris想了想那个场景就笑的停不下来，他擦了擦笑出的眼泪，从筐子里拿出一张碟片，“白雪公主？”

“随你的便。”Sebastian将书签取出来，他对Chris的迪士尼情结表示理解，毕竟自从他们在一起之后，每年贡献给迪士尼乐园的钱又多了一份。

10:30

“说实话，”Sebastian早就把书重新放回抱枕底下，他跟Chris说，“我还挺想演白雪公主的后妈。”

“演好我的Bucky就好啦。”Chris说，“如果你是后妈，那个毒苹果我可能会跟你分着吃。”

“那可真惨。”Sebastian踹了踹Chris的腿，“到时候小矮人还要忙着抬我们俩呢。你那么重。“

电影还没看完，Sebastian就睡着了，他一开始是靠在沙发上，后来慢慢地滑，倚在Chris的肩上，然后从他的肩上再滑到他的腿上。

Chris中途扶了他一下，让他舒服地躺在自己的腿上，手指悄悄地和他十指相扣。

他们在一起很长时间了，但一提起“爱”还是会脸红心跳小鹿乱撞。他们对很多人说过爱，对搭戏的演员、对粉丝、对观众，甚至对他们曾经经历过的感情。但只有对彼此才会有种青涩的感觉，就像一个心照不宣的秘密。

动画片还在放着，王子找到了水晶棺木，看到了白雪公主。小鸟愉快地唱着歌，小鹿闪着大眼睛步伐轻巧，小矮人高兴地围绕着棺木。

美好的结局，白雪公主和王子过上了幸福的生活。会持续多久呢？Chris也不知道，他从不深想这个问题，用过于现实的眼光思考童话故事太残忍了。现实世界里总是充满了喜怒哀乐分离重逢，他想珍惜当下，他想享受这个自己还年轻、有家、有理想、有一条狗，甚至还有Sebastian的生活。Sebastian是他最大的幸运和意外。

 

11:00

Chris动了动腿，Sebastian睡得不是很深，醒了。

“老天。”Sebastian揉揉眼睛坐起来，看了看挂在墙上的表，“都十一点了。结局演完了？”

“演完了。”Chris一本正经地说，“在你睡着的时候，王子和后妈在一起了，他们举办了个巨大的婚礼。”

“……啊？什么？”Sebastian愣了一下，刚醒来的他还不是很清醒。

“随口说的。”Chris笑着起身，被Sebastian枕着的腿有点酸麻，他活动了一下身子，“当然是王子和公主幸福的在一起了。这可是童话啊。”

“去你妈的。”反应过来的Sebastian送给Chris一个大白眼，起来准备去厨房煎牛排，“你想吃什么口味的？”

“浇蘑菇酱汁的。”Chris说。

“哦，”Sebastian点点头，走进厨房，像是在自言自语，“那就浇黑胡椒汁吧。”

“喂！”Chris哭笑不得。

Sebastian系上那个围裙，他自从拍完《美国队长3》后瘦了不少，这与他终于不用那么着急的增重有关。他一度怀疑自己都要得厌食症了，在增重时期无论吃什么都感觉味如嚼蜡。

拍这种电影，总是有无穷无尽的后遗症：吃不好、睡不好、经常带伤。宣传期能用公费旅行住酒店是唯一让他感到安慰点儿的了。

说实在的，去了那么多国家，他根本都来不及去好好的游览当地，经常是下了飞机——酒店——见面会——采访这样的套路。还好Chris和他一起，幸好Chris和他一起。

他在锅里铺上油，慢慢烧热，然后把牛排放进去。

外面已经不怎么下雨了，打开窗户，清新的雨后气息混合着青草泥土，Sebastian喜欢这种略微潮湿的味道，他以前还在康斯坦察的时候，经常会到港口玩耍。那是一片黑海，风夹带着清澈又咸湿的海水气味，当下雨的时候，小小的波纹就像有一条小鱼亲吻了水面。

11:50

他们终于吃上了午餐，Sebastian抱怨说早餐吃得太晚了，他把牛排切成两块，递给Chris一份。

Chris帮他把解下来的围裙挂在厨房里，坐到椅子上切割自己面前的牛排。

Sebastian还是浇了蘑菇酱汁，他把牛排切成一小块放进嘴里，细嫩的口感还有刚煎好的热度让他忍不住叹息。

“怎么啦？”Sebastian准备先解决面前的那小碗土豆泥，难得的闲暇时光给了他更多的时间去做一顿细致的午餐，“发现我的新就业方向了？”

“还是黑椒汁更好吃。”Chris诚恳地说。

Sebastian抬头看向Chris，对方正仔细地切牛排，小扇子一样的长睫垂下。Sebastian顿了一下，翻了个白眼，回了一句：“妈的，事儿真多。”

然后Chris就笑了，可能是想起了他和Sebastian曾经干过的无数件蠢事，比如躺在有空调的后台休息室里来了个脏话比赛。他和Sebastian不相上下，直到最后Chris搜肠刮肚来了几句后才获胜，他至今都记得Sebastian当时懵住的样子，他开口想说什么反驳，又什么都没说，舔了下唇后，说：“我的天哪Chris Evans，你赢了。”

别人都说Sebastian在他面前温温和和，说话轻声细语，就像一个软绵可爱的东欧小王子。Chris觉得很冤，Sebastian对他大声喊叫的时候别人根本看不到。

就比如现在——

“Chris！”Sebastian忽然想起了什么，他对身旁的Chris说，“我们晾晒的东西收了吗？”

“啊？”Chris正在用沙拉铲把蔬菜放进自己的盘子里，闻声硬生生地停在半空，有点滑稽，“我不知道，可能，不，我是说，应该没有？”

“快去收！”Sebastian连忙站起来，拉着Chris的胳膊就想往阳台跑。

Chris被他拉的一趔趄，沙拉铲又丢回到了蔬菜沙拉中，他被Sebastian带着一路小跑，都来不及告诉Sebastian就算现在去也已经为时已晚，雨都下完了。

“操。”果不其然，Sebastian摸了摸潮湿的被单，准备把它从晾衣架上取下来再洗一遍，他让Chris拉住被单的另一角，一起往下拽。

Chris在中途松了下手，被单从他手心里滑过，结结实实地盖在Sebastian身上。

“嘿！！”Sebastian被蒙住了，他匆忙从被单里钻出来，慌乱极了，刚重获光明就听到了Chris快要笑倒在地上的声音。

Sebastian想把Chris用被单包住扔到门外面去。

当然，只是想。

12:11

Sebastian把床单放到洗衣机里再次清洗甩干，他在拿清洗液的时候忽然想起了什么。

“我们的沐浴露用完了。”Sebastian冷静地回到餐桌前坐下，对Chris说。

“是吗？”Chris有点心虚地应了一声，继续吃那盘蔬菜沙拉。

“你是喝沐浴露的吗？？”Sebastian质问。

“我还想问你是不是喝洗发水的呢。”Chris反驳。

“我头发长！”Sebastian说，为了饰演Bucky他不得不留长了头发，“你又不是不知道！”

“我肌肉面积大！”Chris继续反驳，“你又不是没摸过！”

……好吧。

Sebastian决定结束这个很快就要奔往R18分级的话题，他瞪了Chris一眼。

“明天我去买。”Chris举手投降。

13:00

他们终于结束了午餐和晾晒新洗的被单。雨后阳光温和的倾洒进室内。Sebastian将毯子和抱枕拿到飘窗上。

那是个面积不大的飘窗，只能坐一个人，最多能再放一张折叠的小桌子，用来盛放杯子或杂物。

曾经Sebastian喜欢坐到上面抽烟，烟灰落在小桌子上的烟灰缸里，他有时候不开灯，独自坐在飘窗，腿上摆着笔记本电脑，上面放着一部黑白影片，手边就是小桌子还有上面的烟灰缸。

影片是黑白的，客厅是黑白的，唯一的彩色是Sebastian指尖燃烟的火光。他喜欢看一些夸张的喜剧电影，看着那些演员在屏幕上大声念着台词，然后Sebastian就随着笑起来。那段时间他和Chris的恋情好像陷入了瓶颈期，度过了刚恋爱时的不确定，以及热恋时的火热，现在他们都不知道该怎么往下走了。

Chris宣传电影，回家时间很晚，推开门时Sebastian已经睡着了，腿上的电脑进入了睡眠状态，侧边指示灯闪着，Sebastian靠着墙，头埋在抱枕里，烟灰缸里有三四个烟头。

Chris叹了口气，他把抱枕从Sebastian怀里抽出来。Sebastian醒了，动了动已经快要酸麻的腿，眯着眼睛看着Chris，说：“你来了。”

然后Chris会抱住Sebastian，就像他们热恋时的每个夜晚，Chris在他耳边像是在喃喃自语：“我该拿你怎么办。”

还好后来他们找回了正轨，就像现在一样，破冰后永远是温柔的海洋。

Sebastian坐在飘窗上，他戒烟了。没什么原因，就因为Chris让他少抽点儿，而他又拿不准什么叫“少”，懒得去想，就干脆直接戒掉了。过程其实是很痛苦的，没有什么习惯能理所当然地戛然而止，他现在只能通过嚼口香糖来排解没烟的寂寞。

Chris就坐在飘窗下的地板上，他有焦虑症，曾经很严重，现在好了一点儿。他想得太多，认识的人太多，周围的人太多，喝咖啡太多。他曾经在剪辑《Before we go》的时候，连续三天在深夜里喝了一点奶都没加的苦咖啡。

所以他最喜欢的放松方式就是什么都不想，让紧绷的弦松下来。

而Sebastian喜欢看书。他已经无数次被粉丝在书店里碰到了。

这一天的下午，外面已经出了太阳，暖洋洋的洒在飘窗上，Sebastian坐在上面看书，翻书的声音很小，额发垂落下来，剪影像什么呢？像Chris喜欢的一切。

而Chris就坐在飘窗下，闭着眼靠着，什么都没想，或者想了些轻松的小事儿，神情愉快而又放松。

钟表指针安静地走动，一圈圈，从始到终，又从终到始，终点都是起点。

Sebastian看到一段特别有意思的例证，他用手蹭了蹭Chris的头发，Chris睁开眼睛转过头看向他。

阳光是有颜色的，比如此刻，在Chris眼睛里是澄澈的蓝。

“我跟你讲个东西……”Sebastian勾着嘴角把那个例证念完，然后又掏出手机，“Anthony曾经告诉我过一个和这个差不多的笑话，我找一找。”

Chris看Sebastian低头翻找手机短信，然后念着那个笑话，一两个单词就会笑的停不下来，Chris打断了他，爬上飘窗凑到他身边看，Chris突然发现没了那个折叠桌，他俩坐上去也刚刚好。

Anthony的笑话其实并没有很多的笑点，但Chris笑点低，Sebastian被Chris带的笑点也低，于是他们就因一个无聊的笑话在飘窗上笑成一团，窗帘都要被他们俩蹭皱了。

“我说，”Sebastian擦了擦笑出的眼泪，近距离看着Chris，说，“你的耳洞真是该死的性感。”然后他就摸上了Chris左耳耳垂。

Chris挑挑眉，将Sebastian的手拿开，然后握在自己手里，说：“小时候觉得好玩就打了。快说你是不是做梦都想给我戴个什么东西来着？”

“想直接给你挂个戒指。”Sebastian舔舔唇，“最好上面镶满了钻石，瞧啊，Chris Evans和他的镶满钻石的戒指耳环，想想都辣。”

“不想在手臂上纹个Chris Evans is my boyfriend就收起你的想法。”Chris和Sebastian靠在一起，毯子搭在身上，他有点困，午后的阳光让他昏昏欲睡。

“我真的想去纹一个，”Sebastian有点遗憾地说，“但公关和经纪人会杀了我的。哦不，首当其冲的是你的公关，瞧她这几年为了证明你有多直耗尽了多少心思。”

Chris没说话，他半搂着Sebastian，将毯子盖在身上。

Sebastian把书夹上书签，放到一旁，和Chris挤在毯子下，他轻笑着开玩笑：“看我们这样像不像退休的老人？”

“要是真退休了也好。”Chris闭着眼睛说，“那我们就能天天睡午觉了。”

 

16:50

Sebastian一直没怎么睡着，他和Chris一起睡了一会儿后，再次起来拿过书。这本书已经快看完了。

Chris就靠在他身上睡着，手臂还环着他的肩膀。呼吸绵长平静，经常像抹了浅色眼影的眼睛下是青色的黑眼圈，透露着漫长工作的疲惫和拥有短暂休息的餍足。

当Sebastian看完后录时，Chris醒了，他的手机铃声持久不断的响着，在Sebastian准备去帮他接电话之前他就醒了，他坐直后抱怨自己的脖子都要断了，然后给了Sebastian一个吻。

Sebastian喜欢接|吻。双唇接触时的绵软就像心中柔软相接。Chris的吻有时候是温柔的有时候是带有侵略性的。后者经常让Sebastian喘不过气来。

来电断了几次，然后又锲而不舍的打过来，Chris懊恼地下去接电话，Sebastian说你该刮一下胡子了蹭的我下巴都痒。

是助理打来的，明天Chris要出席的活动时间有适当的调整，今天的雨水并没有阻止航班起飞。Chris凌晨四点就要赶往机场。

Chris和他核实了活动所有需要变动的细节，一一应了下来，然后挂断了电话。

“Sebby。”Chris喊Sebastian，“我想我还能顺便订个外卖。你想吃什么？”

“披萨。上次定的时候送了一张优惠券还没有用。”Sebastian说，“还是订老一套。”

Chris点点头，拨通外卖电话，订下了晚餐。

Sebastian拿过自己的电脑，经纪人要求他发邮件回执，他打开经纪人给他的表格，上面是一些需要登记的信息。他认真比照着经纪人给他的模板填写。

而Chris就查看着他手机上错过的一些事情，还顺手给Anthony发了条短信说「兄弟，那个笑话太好笑了，给你满分。」

Anthony迅速回复「？？？？？？」

17:45

Chris订的外卖按照预定时间到了，送外卖的年轻人好像很着急，匆匆让Chris签名付钱后就走了，全程没有抬头看Chris一眼。

晚上有个橄榄球赛的回播，Sebastian和Chris吃着披萨看电视，解说激情澎湃的声音让Sebastian大笑。

Chris喜欢爱国者队，喜欢Tom Brady，经常在Twitter上支持Tom的一切。Sebastian知道这个，他以前对橄榄球不是很感兴趣，但现在他也能流利地说出爱国者队的队员们了。

中场休息，Sebastian咬着披萨上的芝士，含含糊糊地问：“你几点走？”

“四点半的飞机。”Chris无奈地说，“如果航班延误的话，七八点也可以，主办方会改活动开始的时间。但现在看起来是不可能了。”

“不要吵醒我。”Sebastian终于咽下了那块披萨，他仰头喝了口水，喉结滚动，“我需要保证睡眠质量。”

“昨晚质量就不错啊。”Chris装作委屈地说。

“我说的是睡眠质量，不是夜 生活质量！”Sebastian切了一块披萨放进Chris的嘴里，Chris的舌尖 滑过他的手指，Sebastian觉得自己一定脸红了，从手指的湿润到耳朵都想烧了起来，Chris善于跟他调情，他知道Sebastian最受不了什么。

 

21:39

那个橄榄球赛的结果不是很好，队员表现极烂，连Sebastian都不得不承认这个比赛比的就像狗屎，后半场的解说也变得懒洋洋的。

Chris在电视公布比赛结果时翻了个巨大的白眼，换到了其他的台上，一个造型浮夸的娱乐主持人播放着前段时间他们去宣传《美国队长3》时的片段。

“瞧啊。”Chris指着电视屏幕上的Sebastian，“你笑的多体贴。我刚认识你的时候你就笑的这么撩人，但谁知道呢，这都是假象。”

“我不体贴吗？”Sebastian无辜地眨着眼睛，“宣传期里你无数次说漏嘴，在全世界面前叫我‘Sebby’，我可忍住了没有打你。”

“天哪妈妈！”Chris装作惊恐地大喊，“你竟然还想在全世界面前打我？”

Sebastian指着电视屏幕说：“你以后能不能克制一点儿？宣传期搞的像公开出柜一样。公关费都要翻一番了。”

“分明是你。Sebastian Stan先生。”Chris说，“新加坡那会儿我就抱了一下你，你就激动地把那小男孩抱起来了，能谈谈你高兴的什么吗？”

“去你妈的。”Sebastian愤怒地回应，“谁让你抱我的时候说我爱你的？你是去宣传电影还是结婚？”

“谁让你把我抱的那么紧？”Chris反击，“我还以为你下一秒就要亲我了呢。”

“我抱完都松手了你还不松手！”Sebastian和Chris就这个问题幼稚地争执着。

21:53

这个问题在Chris一句“我都那么喜欢你了你到底还有什么不满的”终止了。

Chris需要早起去机场，所以他们决定早点儿睡觉。Sebastian先去洗澡，Chris在浴室外的洗漱间洗漱，Sebastian隔着热水氤氲起的水雾和磨砂玻璃门对Chris又嘱咐了一遍不要忘了买沐浴露。

“好的好的我知道了。”Chris吐掉嘴里的牙膏泡沫，“那家我们经常去的超市，洗漱区第二排左数第二种，不加浴盐的，我记住了。”

浴室里的水声渐小，Sebastian擦干身上的水，简单的披着浴袍走出来，他说：“还是我去买吧，上帝知道你明天深更半夜几点回来。”

“说真的，我们非得分开洗吗？”Chris走进浴室，调试着水温，“简直不合常理和情理的增加水费支出。”

“鉴于明天你要早起，我们必须分开洗，谢谢。”Sebastian从Chris身边经过，然后用吹风机吹着头发，“我就问一句，你能不能哪怕一次不要在浴室洗澡的时候上|我？”

“不能。”

22:20

Chris洗完澡吹干头发回到卧室的时候，Sebastian已经坐在床上了，床头灯的暖黄色灯光映亮了一小片区域，Sebastian被暖黄色光线笼罩着，细小的光尘在他的领空里飞舞。

“看的什么？”Chris坐到床上，凑过去看Sebastian手里装订完美的打印稿纸。

Sebastian感受到床的另一边陷下去，他将手里的稿纸翻了一页，说：“剧本，下一部电影的。”

“还需要染发吗？”Chris揉了揉Sebastian的头发，曾经染成金色的发丝又染了回来，但还是能在褐色中看到金色的残存。

“不需要，Chris，我什么改变都不用做。”Sebastian护住自己的头发，“背台词，演戏，done。”

“希望和你对戏的女演员很辣。”Chris调侃，给自己定了个三点五十的闹钟，“好让你不要一天到晚都想在我胸肌上开火车。”

Sebastian合上剧本，放在床头上，手往Chris的胸膛上摸了摸，说：“睡觉吗，辣妞？”

Chris笑着将Sebastian箍进怀里，探身关掉了床头灯，然后紧紧地搂住Sebastian，手指轻轻地把Sebastian的额发拨到耳后，在他额上印下一吻，勾起嘴角，说：“晚安，Sebby。”

Sebastian没说话，这个难得空闲的一天过的短促而又让人难以割舍，他将自己埋在Chris的怀里，Chris的手臂搭在他的腰上，呼吸和心跳渐渐同一频率。

“晚安。”Sebastian轻声说，“真想每天早上都能见到你。”

这是只有深夜才能说的话。他从来没当面对Chris说过这些，他的小自尊啊，让他吵架都不肯先低头。

 

03:50

闹钟准时响了，在吵醒Sebastian之前，Chris迅速起来关掉了闹钟。

他轻声下床，去洗漱，然后带着困倦和疲惫套上衣服。

Sebastian还在睡，身边空了一个人，让他有点不太适应，下意识地抱紧了裹着的被子。微皱着眉头。

Chris经常说当Sebastian睡着的时候，简直想给他所有的糖果和爱。结果被Sebastian嘲笑说这真是文艺导演才有的小想法，但不要用到我身上好吗。

Chris在推开卧室门前，折返了回来，在床边站了一会儿，弯下腰吻了一下Sebastian。

我爱你。真想每天早上都能对你说这句话。

Chris听到自己说。

这是只有清晨独自醒来时才能说的话。Sebastian或许永远都不知道自己到底有多么爱他。

“……等等。”Sebastian翻了个身，皱着眉睁开眼睛。

“我吵醒你了？”Chris有点愧疚，“接着睡吧。”

但Sebastian根本没管Chris在说什么，他迷迷蒙蒙地说：“冰箱里还有三明治和牛奶……你可以热一热。”

Chris感觉自己心里好像被注了满满的蜜糖，甜蜜感让他嘴角都不自觉地上扬。他想再说句什么，Sebastian却又缩回了被子里。

他的疲惫却意外地一扫而空。

 

07:00

Chris在为半个小时后的活动做最后的准备，他略微焦躁地坐在沙发上，不停地看着手机。这个时间闹钟应该又响了，Sebastian起床了吗？他看到自己给他准备的早餐了吗？他睡得怎么样？

“你怎么了？”助理看他坐立不安的样子，关心地问。

Chris没说话。工作人员请他入场，他整理了下西装走到台上。然而心思却放在了助理拿着的手机上。

这种活动Chris清楚不过，他熟稔地完成了所有环节，虽然闪光灯和扩音器让他有点头晕，但他表现的却是那么完美。

匆匆回到后台，Chris从助理手里接过手机，解锁后，上面显示有一条新短信。

简简单单的内容——「谢谢 」，后面还带着一个简易的笑脸。落款也是个简简单单的“S.S”。

简单的短信，简单的就像Chris刚度过的简单的一天。

“还好吗？”助理看着Chris愉快的表情，与上台前的坐立不安完全不同，愈发关切。

“我想回家。现在。”Chris将手机紧紧握在手里，说。

Sebastian醒来后打开了窗帘，昨晚看来又下了一场小雨，空气里泛着潮湿的水汽。

这让他想起了什么？无数个忙碌工作后的平淡人生，云层后面的万丈光明，雨后的空气，带着水珠的青草，一顿来自伴侣的早餐，就像巴比妥一样的令人昏沉困乏的清晨？

或者是聂鲁达的诗。

或者还有很多很多别的东西，Sebastian想不起来了。

也许最终就只是简简单单的Chris Evans，所有问题的答案就只是简简单单的一个名字。就像对于Chris，每天的期待也是Sebastian Stan一样。

「有时我在清晨苏醒 我的灵魂甚至还是湿润的  
远远地 海洋鸣响并发出回声  
这是一个港口  
我在这里爱你」

-FIN

PS：  
那首诗是聂鲁达的《我在这里爱你》，我特别特别特别喜欢的一首诗。这首诗真的读起来满满的温情与爱，尤其是最后那句话「当我爱你时 风中的松树 会以他们丝线般的叶子唱出你的名字 」

诗的全文：

我在这里爱你 在黑暗的松林里风解脱了自己  
月亮像磷光在漂浮的水面上发光  
白昼 日复一日 彼此追逐

雪以舞动的身姿迎风飘扬  
一只银色的海鸥从西边滑落  
有时是一艘船 高高的群星

哦 船的黑色的十字架 孤单的  
有时我在清晨苏醒 我的灵魂甚至还是湿润的  
远远地 海洋鸣响并发出回声  
这是一个港口  
我在这里爱你

我在这里爱你 而地平线徒然地隐藏你  
在这些冰冷的事物中我仍然爱你  
有时我的吻藉这些沉重的船只而行  
穿越海洋永无停息  
我看见我自己如这些古老的船锚一样遭人遗忘  
当暮色停泊在那里 码头变得哀伤  
而我的生命变得疲惫 无由地渴求  
我爱我所没有的 你如此地遥远  
我的憎恶与缓慢的暮色搏斗 但夜晚已降临并开始对我歌唱

月亮转动他齿轮般的梦  
最大的星星借着你的双眼凝视着我  
当我爱你时 风中的松树  
会以他们丝线般的叶子唱出你的名字


	2. Only One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉为主  
> Just One Day的番外，在Just One Day之前的那一晚Evanstan干的事情【×

Chris回到纽约的时候Sebastian并不知情。那时候Sebastian正在家里看一个无聊的电视剧，罐头笑声将客厅填的满满的。而Chris刚下了飞机，拖着行李箱坐到助理的车里。  
Chris的手机没电了，手机屏幕上显示电量过低，正在自动关机。而他的移动电源线坏了，无论怎么接入移动电源的插口都接触不良。  
“要去买一根新的吗？”助理将车转了个弯停靠在一家二十四小时的便利店门口。  
Chris想了想，家里还有备用的，摇了摇头：“直接回去吧。”

正是深夜，路灯和商店的霓虹灯交织成一片海洋。一路总是红灯，Chris摇下车窗，人行道上有几个醉汉拿着空酒瓶哑着嗓子唱歌，踢马路上的石子，将酒瓶投掷到废物回收桶里，一声闷响。  
Chris坐在后座上，西装口袋里是耗尽电量的手机，就像现在的Chris一样隐于黑暗中。他脑子里乱糟糟的什么都不想思考，看着一对情侣推搡着到了小巷里，然后开始亲吻。  
深夜的城市永远和白天不一样。白天太刺眼了，炙热的太阳、带着火焰的风、闷湿的空气、无尽的琐事、做不完的工作、无数个媒体提问与签字笔。还有想念Sebastian Stan。  
Sebastian。  
Chris想起他，白昼的琐碎让他深陷漩涡，而Sebastian对他伸出了手，将他从窒溺般的惊恐中拉出来。  
绿灯了。车辆前行，那个小巷离他远去。他想起和Sebastian搞在一起的时候。那时候是真的只有“搞”在一起，确定好时间地点，就能脱衣服。  
他们在无数个电梯隔间、小巷、后台化妆间的杂物室，还有通向天台的消防通道里交换过吻。吻只是个形式，起码当时对他们而言只是形式。他们都不明白对方是怀着什么心思跟一个同事兼关系一般的朋友上床，唯一明确的是自己带着爱。  
明确这种想法很不容易，起码知道自己的动机。但悲哀的是他们不知道对方也带着爱。  
他们小心翼翼，却又放肆张扬，每次的接吻就像天空马上就要倾塌，地球接着就会爆炸，类似于临近末日的绝望让他们的不安全感迅速上升。  
在一次拍摄结束后他们先后到了一个小隔间里，隔间很破旧，墙纸都掉落好几块，露出大片的水泥墙。Sebastian狠狠地咬了Chris的肩膀。  
“你是狗吗？”Chris将他箍在自己的胸膛和身后水泥墙之间，身下的动作并不因疼痛而停止，Sebastian还在咬着他，汗水混进小伤口里让Chris倒抽了一口冷气。  
Sebastian不喜欢在这种时候讲话，他只能呜咽着咬Chris的肩膀，细微的血腥味在他唇齿间蔓延。他知道Chris不会在意这点咬伤，每天在片场摸爬滚打，淤青和伤口简直是家常便饭。  
为了饰演Bucky而特意留长的头发散乱的披着，蹭着Chris的脖颈。Chris突然挺身，Sebastian睁大眼睛，唇不自觉地松开Chris的肩膀，然后带着哭腔地说着什么。  
Chris听不懂，Sebastian应该在说罗马尼亚语。含混的口音和喘息带着温热的呼吸洒在他耳畔。  
直到他们两个都松了口气，结束这个两人的狂欢后，Sebastian顺着水泥墙慢慢失力下滑，坐到他们扔到地上的衣服堆上，Chris蹲下身抱着他时，Chris才听到Sebastian在他耳边嘟囔的话。  
Sebastian眼神失焦，身体还在轻轻颤抖，他在Chris耳边说：“去你妈的，Chris Evans。”  
我让你上，你说我是狗？你能滚远点儿吗？  
Chris轻声说抱歉，他的伤口还是有点火辣辣的疼，Sebastian唇齿的感觉还停留在那里。  
那是Sebastian第一次在这种时候说他的名字。

很久以后，Chris和Sebastian在家里的落地窗前准备布置圣诞树的小饰品。Chris忽然想起了这个，他委屈地说：“你咬的伤口还没有好，我就得穿着制服拍戏了。你都不知道那个制服有多闷汗。”  
“多闷汗？“Sebastian笑着把彩灯穿成一串。  
“你尝试过在伤口上浇酒精吗？”Chris撇撇嘴，“虽然很想让你体会一下我当时的感受，但还是算了，不想让你受伤。”  
然后他们谈起种种过往，谈起自己的小心思，谈起朦朦胧胧却又不可说的爱情。  
“天哪你当时竟然是这么想的！”他们会因得知了一些新的小秘密而放声大笑，把手里的软软的小饰品向对方扔过去。

Chris转了转钥匙，门没锁。他轻轻地推开门，穿过门廊，听到客厅里传来电视上的罐头笑声。  
Sebastian不在客厅里，桌子上放了个相册，旁边是没来得及放进去的一些照片，大部分都是一些硬照，每次成片出来后他们都会收到拍摄组寄来的一堆照片。  
Chris翻看了一下，是一个星期前Sebastian去接受杂志采访时照的，穿着亮色皮衣，头发被发胶打理的一丝不苟，戴着戒指和墨镜。Sebastian在拍摄过程中将试装图发给了Chris，Chris正在另一个国家做代言活动，那张照片跨过了大西洋仿佛带着湿润的海风来到了Chris的手机上。  
“一身GAY气。”这是当时Sebastian对自己的那个定装照的评价。  
照片的旁边是一盒饼干。  
“Sebastian？”Chris喊了一声，没有听到回答，不过隐隐约约听到浴室的水声。  
他轻轻推开门，浴室与外界隔了一个磨砂质感的推拉门。Chris站在盥洗台旁边，能看到浴室里的水汽还有凝着在玻璃上。  
空气有点湿热，Chris松了松领带，盘旋在空气中的潮湿却仿佛从敞开的领口钻了进去。  
这很奇怪。分明那么湿热，但Chris看着Sebastian在磨砂玻璃上的剪影，却又口干舌燥。  
Chris敲了敲浴室门，Sebastian好像没有听到。  
他脱掉鞋，直接推门进去。  
Sebastian听到声音吓了一跳，匆忙转身，结果水流到了眼睛里面。眼睛有点刺痛，闭上眼睛隔着水幕反射性的一拳打过去。  
“Hey！”Chris握住Sebastian挥过来的拳头，不得不说Sebastian一定是被他吓着了，Chris差点被他挥拳的力气甩出去。   
Sebastian感到有人拿着毛巾帮自己擦了擦眼睛，他皱皱眉，摸到了对方质地舒滑的西装外套。  
“操你的Chris Evans。”Sebastian看清了面前的人，“你是不是要吓死我？！”   
“只是想告诉你我回来了。”Chris拉住Sebastian要关掉水流的手，“我想你。”  
这简直就像一个大型犬在向许久不见的主人示好。  
“进来也不脱衣服。”Sebastian对Chris根本生不起气，他看着Chris和他一起站在了水流下面，温热的流水将Chris的西装打湿。  
“我觉得你应该最喜欢看我在你面前脱衣服。”Chris挑挑眉，带了点调笑的语气，“一个月了，快说你现在是不是特别想看我脱掉？”  
“快点儿，脱衣秀猛男。”Sebastian手指点了点Chris被水打湿的衬衫，撇撇嘴，“phone sex的时候你可没那么磨蹭。”  
Chris眨眨眼，看着Sebastian仿佛起了雾一样的眼睛，他脱掉西装外套，随手搭在置物架上，上面放着的洗发水和沐浴露歪歪斜斜地像要掉下来。  
“你想我吗？”Chris的长睫毛上挂着水珠，颤颤悠悠的，眼睛却是好看的天空蓝，就像下了一场晴天雨。Chris不依不挠地追问：“我想你，那你想我吗？”  
“少废话。”Sebastian看着面前穿着湿透了的衬衫的Chris，胸肌和腹肌在衣服下若隐若现。太性感了，绝对不是几个phone sex能替代的荷尔蒙攻击。Sebastian不由自主地舔舔唇，他反手关掉了水流，上下打量一下Chris，“我想吻你。”  
Chris笑了，带着那种细腻的温柔的声线，低低的笑出来，Sebastian凑过去的时候，能听到他的胸膛里发出沉沉的回响。这是默许。他们对彼此的一举一动所代表的含义心知肚明。  
Sebastian在Chris唇上印了个吻，然后拉扯着Chris的下唇。Chris的下唇有点厚，吻起来的时候有种果冻的触感。Sebastian喜欢Chris抿唇的时候，就像Chris喜欢Sebastian微笑的勾起嘴角的侧脸一样。  
Chris没动，也没回应，就站在那儿扶着Sebastian的手臂，静静地看Sebastian一路吻下去，舔舐着喉结，然后咬住了Chris的领带。  
Sebastian的手解着Chris的衬衫扣子，沾了水的手有点打滑，他咬住领带扣拉扯了一下，然后将领带整条用嘴拉下来，抬眼看Chris。  
Chris已经硬的快爆炸了，Sebastian还流淌着水珠的脸就像被热气熏染过的潮红，他舔的红润的唇还带着水光，而嘴里咬着Chris的黑色领带。光是看到这个情景，Chris想自己再不干点儿什么，他就要射出来了。  
如果真的直接缴械，Sebastian能嘲笑他到明年。  
Sebastian把领带拿到手里，挂到置物架上，洗发水和沐浴露瓶子再也支撑不住平衡，摔落到地板上，沉闷地声响。  
“你好像很干燥。”Sebastian舔着唇看着Chris，将水再次打开，小水流带来的潮湿雾气将他们包裹在里面。  
“希望你有够湿。”Chris拉了一把Sebastian，将他压在浴室的墙壁上，冰凉的瓷砖并没有让他感到一丝清凉，Chris压在他身上的体温太高了，咬着他耳垂说的话都仿佛带着热度。  
Sebastian感受到Chris摸到他身后的手指，他闭着眼睛轻声喘息，手指摸索着解开Chris的腰带。Chris的全身上下都被水打湿了，隔着因湿润而紧贴在身上的修身的西装裤，Sebastian都能体会到那个东西的硬挺。  
Chris半敞着衬衫，与Sebastian胸膛相贴，吻着他的耳朵，舌尖舔过耳廓，然后模拟着抽插的动作。耳朵一向是Sebastian的敏感点，只是衔咬着，Sebastian的腿就开始发软了。他发出轻轻的带着鼻音的哼叫，手从紧抱着Chris的腰变为扶着身后的瓷砖。  
瓷砖太滑了，他都要滑到地面上了。  
Chris捞住他，那边的水流溅到这里，Sebastian半张着唇，而Chris吻掉他眼角的水珠。  
Sebastian和他接吻，舌尖相缠，带着一个月没见的想念和爱。  
Chris的手摩挲着Sebastian的人鱼线，大拇指在腰窝处打着旋，他们对彼此的身体是那么的熟稔，Sebastian硬着的阴茎高高翘起贴在Chris的小腹上，渗着液体的前端在他腹肌曲线处滑动，分离时粘液在Chris身上恋恋不舍。  
“浴室或者卧室(bathroom or bedroom)？”Sebastian在Chris脱掉裤子后将两个挺立的部位握在手心时喘了一声，问。  
Chris没回答，他一手套弄着两个人的阴茎，茎身的摩擦带来极大的快感，两个人发出叹息般的呻吟声，然后Chris的唇落在Sebastian的胸膛上，舌尖在乳晕处画着圈，舔舐着中间的细绒般触感的小巧挺立。  
Sebastian 受不了了，他咬着唇压抑着快要让他融化的快感，仰着头喘息，喉间闷着呻吟。Chris的手指落在另一个乳尖处，他拨弄着顶端，在Sebastian全身力 气都仿佛被抽走而紧紧倚靠着Chris时，他才说：“浴室和卧室(bathroom and bedroom)。”  
汗水和浴水交织在一起，Chris抚弄着乳尖，胡子蹭的Sebastian胸膛发红，细麻的触感让Sebastian脑内空白。  
“真好看。”Chris看着挺立起的小巧，说，“每次你穿衣服的时候，这里都会凸出来。我每次都想问你，你到底想干什么？”  
“你能不能……闭嘴？”Sebastian一松开紧咬着的唇，就溢出轻软的呻吟。  
Chris 特别喜欢Sebastian在做爱时的神情和声音，这种时候的Sebastian是诱人的，Chris不知用什么比喻，伊甸园引诱夏娃摘下智慧果的蛇？可 Sebastian又是好看且无害的。他喘息的时候声音比平时更软，带着轻微鼻音，像被抚摸的很舒服的猫细微哼叫。  
“你为什么不说话？”Chris用手指抚摸着Sebastian的唇角，“你好像从来不怎么说话。”  
“……想听什么？叫床吗？”Sebastian偏偏头含住Chris的手指，用舌尖包裹住润湿，含糊地说，“你想听什么样的叫床？英语还是罗马尼亚语？其实我也能试试德语。”  
Chris捏了捏Sebastian很有肉感的下巴，从置物架的剩余的杂物里拿出一瓶润滑剂，他旋开瓶盖，倒在被Sebastian润湿的手指上，然后半跪下来。  
“你要求婚？”Sebastian扶着Chris的肩膀，调侃的话音还没落下，就抽了口冷气，“嘶——轻点儿。”  
“这才两根手指。”Chris在Sebastian体内探索着，Sebastian太紧了，又紧又热，箍的Chris手指有点难以前行。Chris亲了一下Sebastian阴茎的顶端，Sebastian颤了一下，身后放松了一点。  
“放松。”Chris将阴茎含到口中，用舌头上下舔弄，发出细腻的水声，然后退出来，从底部舔吻到顶部，舌尖逗弄着顶端的小孔。Sebastian喘息声加大了，他按住Chris肩膀的手越来越紧。  
Sebastian顶端的液体不停地流出来，他紧紧闭着眼睛，后脑紧紧贴着瓷砖，Chris又在Sebastian身后放入一根手指。  
Chris的手指在里面扩张打着转，摸索着那个让Sebastian能发出带鼻音的哭腔的地方。  
他往里探了探，向下轻按了一下，Sebastian从喉咙深处冒出一声绵长的呻吟，然后紧紧地收缩了后穴。  
Chris知道他找对位置了，Sebastian的手臂挡在眼前，唇被舔的鲜红。  
Chris把手指抽出来，带出来一些润滑剂。Sebastian感到后面突然空了，他睁开眼睛不安地看向站起来的Chris。  
“没有保险套……”Chris说，他起身准备去盥洗室的抽屉里找找看。  
“等等。”Sebastian用小腿勾住Chris的脚腕，“怎么了？”  
“保险套。”Chris说，他把浴室的水关上，水声消失了，浴室里弥漫着情热的味道，还有Sebastian身上清爽的沐浴露香气。  
“直接进来。”Sebastian用脚跟蹭了蹭Chris的膝弯，声音里满是催促和焦急。  
“做完之后你会很难受。”Chris摇摇头，拉开浴室门迅速从抽屉里拿出了保险套，还好里面还有点儿存货。Chris回到浴室，Sebastian的手放在自己的阴茎上撸动着，另一只手虚抓，微张着唇，从Chris的角度能看到里面顶着齿列的舌尖。  
Chris戴上保险套，把Sebastian的腿抬起来，将他已经硬到发疼的挺立慢慢地在穴口摩擦。  
“快点……Chris……进来。”Sebastian抱着Chris宽实的肩膀，手扣住Chris的背阔肌，在他耳边耐不住地催促，“……你不是要干我吗？”  
“我跟你打电话的时候，你是不是就这样？”Chris试着让顶端进去，内部的细致纹路温柔的包裹住了他，舒服地让Chris叹息，“张开腿，等着我进来，你在电话里都要哭了。”  
Sebastian刚想说什么，结果被Chris一个挺身给生生地窒在了喉间，他闷哼着，努力适应着身后进入的硬物。Chris的阴茎太热了，仿佛炙烤着他让他融化。  
现在的他和融化还有什么不同呢？他仿佛就成了Chris怀里的一滩水。  
“我听见你，喊我名字……”Chris等Sebastian轻咬他肩头示意他可以了的时候，抽插着，“你知道吗……我差点就在后台的卫生间里射了，我满脑子都是你的样子，就像现在这样……”  
Chris用力顶了一下，正好碾磨在那一点上，Sebastian惊喘了一声，眼神失焦，眼前积起了一片水雾。  
湿热的内穴夹紧了Chris，紧致的快感让他闷哼一声，他加快了速度，Sebastian被顶的全身失力，Chris将他另外一条腿也缠到自己的腰上，Sebastian完全失去重心，他不得不搂住Chris的脖颈，他手部有点脱力，还好Chris让他紧紧贴着瓷砖不至于向后倒下去。  
Chris就着姿势吻Sebastian的唇，将他紧咬的牙关撬开，他们交缠追逐着，狭小的空间里只有他们两个的味道。  
“慢点儿……啊……操……”Sebastian无数次被撞击到的敏感点让他眼前一阵阵发黑，快感就像蘑菇云一样从相接处上升，然后在脑袋里爆炸。生理性泪水顺着眼角流下，他不知道该说什么，Chris在他耳边叫着他名字，就像遥远的神祇。  
浴室里响起了除了流水在人身上滑落的另一种水声，润滑剂被过快的冲撞呈泡沫状流下Sebastian的大腿，在Chris退出到只剩一个顶端时，穴口收缩又打开，就像在邀请他进来。然后Chris接受了这份邀请，他退出，然后再次迎上。  
Sebastian觉得自己要死了。  
真他妈丢人，被Chris操的都感觉要死了。  
Chris的手掌揉着Sebastian还有点泛金的头发，他觉得很湿，很热，潮湿的空气让他要窒息了。  
终于，在最后一次碾磨过那一点，Sebastian就像濒死一样僵住了，他感觉自己彻底失焦，大脑空白，眼前仿佛闪过白光，Chris停留在自己身体内的硬物那么清晰，自己的窄穴都能刻画出那个形状。他颤了颤，抱着Chris脖颈的手虚松，脱力一样的在Chris怀里抖着，一直摩挲着Chris坚实的小腹的 阴茎跳了跳，射出浊白的精液。  
Chris感到后穴一阵挤压的紧实，柔软的内壁磨着他，在Sebastian射出最后一股精液的时候，Chris也跟着他高潮，Chris抱着Sebastian，撑着墙，像是要把Sebastian挤进墙缝里去。  
他们两个拥抱着喘息，Chris不停地说Sebastian我爱你。  
我们真像两条溺水的鱼。Sebastian大口喘息，他脑子里还是高潮后的空白，突然挤进的这个想法让他差点笑出来。溺水的鱼，多不符合逻辑。  
可我有了Chris Evans，所以去他妈的逻辑。

Chris将保险套打了结扔到垃圾桶里，然后抱着Sebastian走出浴室。Sebastian比拍摄《美国队长3》时轻了不少，但就算当时那个体重，Chris照样可以一把捞起他。  
“我有时候觉得你在侮辱我费尽力气的增重成果。”Sebastian有时会说。  
“相信我，Sebby，”Chris诚恳地回答，“也就我能抱起你了。”  
“非常感谢你，”Sebastian回他一个白眼，“我都不知道是不是应该为你欢呼，为你掩面而泣。”

Chris将Sebastian放在床上，室外的气温比浴室的要低一些，Sebastian躺在床上打了个滚，将自己裹紧被子里。  
“还好吗？”Chris和他躺进被子里，环抱着他，“难受吗？”  
“除了腰有点酸，其他还好。”Sebastian闷闷地回答，“下次再隔一个月不做，我绝对不让你用那个姿势。”  
“那你想要什么姿势？”Chris将Sebastian翻过来，面对着他，用手指点了下他的鼻尖。  
“你三岁吗？”Sebastian抬手想把Chris的手拉下来，但Chris的另一只手已经绕到了背后，点在刚刚容纳过硬物的穴口。  
那里还很敏感，Sebastian在Chris指尖刚到达的时候就抖了一下，那里有点肿，还保留着刚刚被进入的大小，一张一合地引诱着Chris的手指。起码在Chris眼里是引诱。  
“啊……”Sebastian没忍住，溢出一声轻喘，眼睛还是湿漉漉的，他看着Chris说，“今天是你的发情期吗？”  
“你是催情剂。”Chris细细舔舐着Sebastian的喉结，感受着它因敏感而上下滚动，“这里有足够的保险套，再来吗？”  
Sebastian吸吸鼻子，装作委屈地看着他，说：“在浴室里都要被你操到墙缝里去了……”  
“好的好的。”Chris一向拿Sebastian没辙，就像Steve的软肋是Bucky一样，他把手掌上移，抱住Sebastian的腰，“我们睡觉。”  
“……”Sebastian用膝盖顶了顶Chris已经快要抬头的阴茎，“这儿都快硬了，你就准备硬着睡觉？”  
“啊？”Chris被Sebastian蹭的硬了起来，有点拿捏不准。  
“你明天还工作吗？”Sebastian不耐烦地问。  
“明天我休假，后天早上有个活动。”Chris交代。  
“那你还磨蹭什么？”Sebastian皱皱眉，“趁我现在还不想睡觉，难道你要我给你写个邀请函吗？”

这次的体位虽然Sebastian极力要求不要正面，但在Chris以“我想看着你也想亲你”的理由下，还是不情不愿地将腿缠在Chris腰上。  
在床上比在浴室里可移动空间大多了，Sebastian在朦胧中想，好不容易可以出了墙缝，现在又要进床垫啦。

两次高潮让Sebastian疲惫不堪，他彻底没力气了，任由Chris紧紧地把他抱在怀里。  
“你知道吗？”在Sebastian快要睡着的时候，Chris忽然说，“曾经那段时间，你知道的……”  
“偷情？”Sebastian勾了勾嘴角，说。  
“如果你非得想叫那段经历是偷情的话我没意见。”Chris决定屈服于Sebastian对这个称呼的执着，“每次我们搞在一起的时候，你都很沉默，除了咬我肩膀，就是咬自己嘴唇。上帝啊，我当时都不敢叫那个事情是做爱，怕你反感。”  
“嗯。”Sebastian努力保持着清醒，应答着Chris。  
“你还记得你第一次叫我名字的时候吗？”Chris手掌摩挲着Sebastian的腰，“当时我特别激动，你只是叫了我名字，我就差点射出来了。”  
“我叫你名字？我说什么了？”Sebastian脑子里乱糟糟的，根本想不起来他那段时间什么时候叫过Chris名字，毕竟在做爱的时候理智是断弦的。  
“你咬了我的肩膀，”Chris轻声笑了，他把Sebastian往怀里带了一下，说，“你跟我说，去你妈的，Chris Evans。”  
Sebastian也跟着笑了出来，他说：“那你当时一定足够混蛋。”  
“我当时满脑子里只想着怎么让你爱上我了。”Chris嘴角愉快地勾着，“我当时想，天啊这人可真他妈辣，说什么都不能让给别人。”  
“是吗？”Sebastian笑着看向他，眼睛里是纯粹的沾染了笑意的蓝，“就因为我辣？”  
“当然不是。”Chris吻了一下Sebastian温柔的眼尾细纹，“因为……该死的，Sebastian Stan，我爱你。”  
Sebastian在Chris唇上响亮的亲了一口，然后闭上眼睛说：“当然啦，你个混球。”  
而我是那么爱你，Chris Evans。

-FIN


	3. (S.S视角)治愈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian视角，第一人称伪PWP

人有三样东西是无法隐瞒的：咳嗽，穷困和爱。  
我在你对面的摄影棚拍杂志照，Chris Evans，你没有看见我。  
你装作没有看见我的样子。  
我结束得比较早，所以我去了你所在的摄影棚，角落里黑漆漆的，没有人看见我，而我眼里只有你。这种突如其来的病态感让我自己有点措手不及。  
我知道你肯定发现我了，我在你面前无处可藏。当道具师收拾器材离开摄影棚去后面的房间里找道具时，我咳嗽了一声。  
紧接着我看到了你立刻与我相对的视线。我笑了。我发誓我不是故意的，我只是有点儿愉快。你知道的，你在国外拍一部新的电影有两个月了，我也有两个月没见你了。  
我又干咳一声，这次你没有看过来，因为匆匆赶来的道具师夺走了你的注意力。  
说实话，打扰你工作确实不是一个敬业的演员应该做的事情。但我此时此刻宁愿自己给自己戴上“不敬业”的帽子。  
我看到化妆师在给你补妆，她看起来乖巧可爱，全身上下都像你应该喜欢的那种类型。她跟你说话，你微微弯腰仔细地听着，嘴角勾起来，就像每个睡前你对我说“晚安”的那个温柔的样子。  
她对你说了句什么，你笑得特别开心，声音简直太刺耳了，我想录下来回去给Dodger听，它一定会拒绝吃晚饭的。不过让我欣慰的是，你对她笑，但你不爱她。  
这种感觉让我好过不少。我有点累，身上的衣服有点紧，上帝啊，我好像还没卸妆。我的那个化妆师好像对我的眼睛有别样的感情，她将我的眼廓画的很深，把我天生的罗马尼亚风情的黑眼圈全部展露出来了。就像你看起来像涂了眼影的眼睛一样。

你穿着舒适的衣服，上衣是简单的酒红色汗衫，然后是休闲风的裤子。汗衫的袖子被扯到了手肘那里，露出的小臂肌肉和线条真是性感。  
我有点嫉妒。因为你就像从家里随便到了摄影棚，衣服都没换，舒舒服服的拍照。  
而我不得不穿紧身的裤子和靴子，朋克风格的衣服缀满了铆钉，让我烦躁不安。

你想上我吗？我知道你想，你视线再次看向我的时候，我在空调顾及不到的角落里热的扯衣领扇风，你的目光是带有温度的，就像夏天炙热的太阳。  
我舔了舔唇，与此同时，你的视线猛然转回去，落在前方用三脚架支撑的相机身上。  
我知道你想上我，我也想。我们两个多月没见过面，我已经受够了用手解决自己的性生活，而你在电话里的声音也是同样的急不可耐。  
此时气氛多么合适，有空调，有长沙发，有穿着舒适衣服的你，有结束工作的我。  
如果没有那些摄影器材，背景板，打光板，工作人员包括那个总围着你转的烦人的化妆师就好了。  
如果偌大的房子只剩下你，你身下柔软的长沙发，还有你面前桌子的话，我想这一切都很完美。  
我会走过去，从那个像赤道一样的角落里走过去，站到你的面前。  
你会看到我，你终于可以毫无顾虑肆无忌惮地看我，用眼神从上扫到下，最后停留在我外套的铆钉上。  
你会皱眉。你不喜欢看起来很复杂很花哨的东西，你觉得很累赘。你会问我为什么穿这种样式的衣服，然后手会摩挲过那排铆钉，对我而言就像抚过我赤裸的肌肤。  
我会调侃你那没有任何审美的眼光，然后脱掉那件外套，扔在哪里都好，比如说桌子上，只穿里面那件内搭。  
你会将手搭在我的腰上，把我往你坐着的方向带。等我真的走到了你面前，用小腿紧贴着你的，然后你将手放在我的后颈上，炽热的手心将热量从我的脖颈传递到四肢百骸，你让我弯腰，然后和你接吻。  
我喜欢你吻我。只有这一刻我是真正感到你回到了我的身边，这不是能用一个跨洋电话，或者一个视频就可以代替得了的感受。  
我始终记得我演过的Jack的角色，他让我在很长时间内陷在这个角色的阴影里走不出来。他对他的恋人说：“你是我此生唯一触碰的真实。”  
在你跟我第一次接吻的时候，这句话从你的口中传出，同样一句话，然而结局却截然相反。我们在一起了，而Jack则不得不接受恋人离去的痛苦。  
那么一瞬间，以及以后的每一天我都庆幸着自己的拥有。  
你嚼的薄荷糖带着清冽的香气从你的口腔钻进了我的感官，细细抚摸着我的每一个细胞，将它们麻痹，让我沉浸在里面无法自拔。  
你的舌和我的交缠，在我的口腔里熟门熟路地游走，我弯腰的时间太长了，有点难受，所以我准备坐在沙发上，也就是你的身边。  
你或许是不同意的。你和我一样每个细胞都在叫嚣着更加亲密的接触。你让我跨坐在你身上，紧身的裤子可真绷得难受，我不得不调整着姿势，这难免会磨蹭你的大腿。  
“Oh Sebastian……”你将手放在我的背上，在我耳边轻声念着我的名字。温热的呼吸洒在我的耳畔。  
你叫我名字的语调和别人特别不一样，最后的音好像被你连读了，弄得整个尾音会拖长，就像撒娇一样。我喜欢你这种叫法，所以我从来不纠正。  
世界上叫我Sebastian的人群里，我能认出你来。  
等我调整好姿势，你就从我的耳廓一直往下亲吻。你喜欢我的眼睛和唇角，你每次都不会落下这两个地方。你的呼吸落在我的脸上，你的睫毛扇动时带起的气流仿佛一直到达我的心里。  
你轻咬住我的喉结。我有点紧张，这无可厚非，无论是谁遭遇脖颈被人咬住的情景都会紧张的。我仰起脖子，试图缓解这个紧张感。  
“你知道吗，Sebby，你像吸血鬼。”你吻在我的锁骨上。  
“这可是我家乡的特产。”我会笑着回应，手摩挲着你手臂线条。我不喜欢纹身，但我还是得承认你的纹身有足够性感。  
你脱掉了我的内搭，然后脱掉自己的上衣。固定好发型的头发因为脱衣服的动作而变得有点杂乱。  
你在我胸膛上落下吻痕，而我喜欢着你的乳尖。  
这真的太难得了，你的乳尖包括乳晕都是粉色的，摸起来的触感也很不错。你不甘示弱地含住我的，那是我的敏感点，你轻轻一舔弄我就受不了了，你的手还抚摸着我的侧腰。  
我有时候真的很感激你每次都精准无比的知道怎样才能让我有快感。  
我覆在你身上喘息，本来已经半硬的部分要全硬了。我一手紧紧搂着你的脖颈，你还在逗弄着我的乳尖，快感像平静的海面上掀起了浪花，一波波向我袭来，我除了喘息根本没有挣扎的余地。我另一只手摸到了自己的腰带，想解开它，好脱下这条勒着我的裤子。  
我的手在颤抖，腰带竟然一时半会解不开。你帮助我解决了这个问题，然后把我的裤子半脱下来，揉弄着我硬得发疼的前端。  
我知道你也在忍耐，你的硬挺正抵着我，我想你没有我刚刚的烦恼，毕竟你的裤子看起来很宽松。  
我拉开你的裤链，拨开内裤，将你的硬物拿出来。在我手里它变得又硬又烫。  
我就着跨坐在你身上的姿势，让你躺下，我则坐在你的身上，你裤子的面料磨的我有点发疼，我将它半脱下去。  
你看着我，眼睛里充满了情欲与爱。  
有时候性和爱是紧密结合的，否则为什么会有“做爱”这个词的出现呢。  
我和你交换着深吻，手里套弄着你的硬物，你的手放在我腰上，用力地握着，接吻中会有一丝呻吟从相接的唇里漏出。  
你不是很喜欢我说罗马尼亚语，因为你听不懂。但我非常喜欢对你说这个语言，虽然在全英文的国家里呆的时间太久了让我都有点不太熟练。我喜欢看你听到我说的话后，因为听不懂而有点儿生气和着急的样子。你会让我给你翻译出来，那神情就像躺在阳光下求抚摸和安慰的金毛。  
想起这个，我用罗马尼亚语问他“我可以亲一下你的阴茎吗”，结果说到一半时突然想不起来最后一个词应该怎么念，只好懊恼地中止这句话，将温习罗马尼亚语作为我未来的计划之一。  
我含住你的硬挺，你没反应过来，半抬起身喘息着，手抚过我的头发。你喜欢揉我头发，无论是我短发的时候还是留起头发的时候，我在你身边不超过十分钟绝对会被强行换一个发型。  
我吮吸着口中的东西，它好像在跳动，但不是射的意思，我感觉它又胀大了。  
我觉得我可以给你来个深喉。只能一次，因为这对我来说有点困难。  
顶端顶到喉咙深处的感觉让我不太好受，还好你没有抽送起来，否则我可能就窒息了。汗水和生理性泪水已经交织在一起混合流淌下来，打湿了身下的沙发，形成深色的水渍。  
你将我拉起来，和我接吻，手扯过扔在桌子边沿的我的外套，从口袋里摸出便携式的润滑剂和安全套。  
你足够了解我。在我得知我和你在一个地方拍摄的时候，我就提早将它们放到了口袋里。  
润滑剂被手指推入的冰凉的触感让我往前蹭了蹭，你吻着我，安慰着我让我放松。  
你说你很想我。  
两个月的积累像是越堆越高的干木柴，相遇时只需要一点火光，就会造成巨大的火焰。  
我感到你的手指在我体内打转，蹭过了让我腿一软几乎趴在你身上的那个地方。我的硬挺摩挲着你的小腹，前液粘连着。  
“好了吗？”你问我。  
我全身的力气都由你支撑着我的手来提供，我点点头，手撑着沙发，感到你正在缝隙间摩擦。  
“进来。”我说。  
你撑住我的身体，将前端送了进去，你盯着我的神情，观察我是否难受。我喜欢这种被你关心的感觉，就像在你的眼里只有我是最重要的。  
我努力吞纳着你，但这一时半会儿不能很好地适应。两个多月没被碰触的地方有点敏感，我皱起眉。  
“难受？”你看到了我的神情，握住我搭在沙发上的手，十指相扣，轻抚着我的手指，像是给我一种安慰。  
我尝试着动了动，确定一切都还可以忍受的时候，轻捏了下你的手。  
你就开始动起来，我感到你和我正在以一种方式紧密结合在一起，我一只手被你握着，另一只放在你的胸膛上支撑着自己。  
我喜欢你健身后的身材，触感特别好。

当你速度加快，闭上眼睛，呻吟声和我交缠在一起时，我知道你要高潮了。房间里肉体相撞的声音还有情欲焦灼下不断升温的温度让这一切完美的升华。  
你知道我的敏感点，每一次顶撞都让我仿佛徘徊在天堂边缘。我全身都已经酥软下来，全凭你扶住我腰才勉强保持坐着的姿势。  
我已经要高潮了，前端摩擦着你的小腹，还有那种想呻吟又呻吟不出，只能像雨天里奔跑的人一样发出湿润的深重的喘息。  
在又一次的深撞后，我全身一抖，趴在了你身上，精液洒在你的小腹那里。  
你松开了支撑着我的手，我都不必想腰部会是什么样子了，肯定被按出了红印，毕竟你刚刚为了支撑住我可用了不少的力气。  
而我全程连碰都没碰阴茎，竟然都能同时高潮。我想这是你的功劳。我懒得和你抢。  
你会抱着我，让我的侧脸贴在你的胸膛上，我都可以听到高潮后急促跳动的心脏。你会一手搂住我，一手揉我头发。自从我因为拍戏要求留长发后，你更喜欢从发根顺到发尾的感觉了。  
如果在日常里你这么对待我的头发，我肯定会拍开你的手然后离你好几个长沙发那么远，然而现在我只想好好休息一下。

如果真的如我所想，那可真是让人求之不得的好事。  
但现在我只能靠在又热又黑的角落的墙上，看着你穿着我想象中被脱下的衣服，跟随摄影师的要求摆出一个又一个性感的动作。  
妈的。我突然想抽一根烟。  
我竟然想和你在这个地方做爱。而且还是看着工作的你想出来的。  
我很烦躁。也不知道是因为刚刚我那些病态的想法，还是因为这个想法只是停留在大脑表层无法实现。

我坐在了助理的车里，让他载我回家。烟草味从我的鼻腔深入到我的肺里，感觉有种渗透到血液中带的呼吸都觉得苦涩。  
我回到家后，冲了一杯咖啡，加了很多方糖，整个咖啡就像糖浆一样。我喝了一口，方糖的甜腻消除了咖啡本身散发的苦涩，也带走了我的烦躁感。

人有时候总是很不可理喻。  
我回想着下午的一切，想着你和那个化妆师一起笑起来的样子，想着你穿着那衣服摆造型的认真，想着你看向我又转瞬离去的视线。  
整个下午所有的合时宜的、不合时宜的想法都像是一个人病态的自导自演与一厢情愿。  
我突然觉得房间里的温度有点低，我下床去调高了空调温度。  
我拿着手机，觉得应该打个电话给谁来治疗我现在奇奇怪怪乱七八糟不知所云的想法。手机显示屏在房间里亮起来的一瞬间，我又把它关上了。

门铃响了。我没下床，靠在床头上看一本之前看了很久的书。  
我听到了钥匙开门的声音，有人进了门，拉杆箱的轮子在地上滑的声音有点刺耳，然后是箱子靠在墙上，墙发出了闷哼。  
然后卧室的门被推开，我看到熟悉的身影走过来，拿走我手上的书，将书签夹进去放在床头上。  
你拥抱了我。像每个分离后再次相见的时候。  
这是相隔两个多月的拥抱，你紧紧地抱着我，在我耳边静静地呼吸。  
我在想要不要跟你讲我的那个病态的想法。你可能会问我是看了多少篇黄色小说才能想出这些东西。  
或者我该问问你那个化妆师是不是真的挺可爱的，以致于你在我面前跟她笑的那么开心？但这样是不是显得我很像一个无理取闹的人？  
“我看见你了。”你突然说，“你的妆像吸血鬼。”  
我还没来得及回答什么，被你打断了。  
“你后来为什么离开了？”你蹭了蹭我的脖颈，短发蹭得我有点发痒，“我以为你在等我一起回家。”  
我该怎么回答？把所有的错误都怪罪在那根烟上吗？  
“我很想你，Sebastian。”你深呼吸，温热的气息洒在我颈畔。你的声音总是有让我沉溺其中的能力。  
所有的空洞好像一瞬间都被填满了。  
“我也是。”我说。  
如果我是标注着罗马尼亚牌子的吸血鬼，我想我心甘情愿的喝下你给我的圣水。然后和你等待破晓。  
而我所有对自己病态想法的担心，都消散了。  
你治愈了我。

-FIN


	4. (C.E视角)救赎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CE第一人称视角，PWP

我看到你了。  
你在人群中间，周围是一群衣着华丽的姑娘。  
你拿着高脚杯，里面晃动着液体，是酒吗？是舞会上侍者提供的白葡萄酒吗？  
舞会的灯光实在太让人眼花缭乱了，我看不清你，你周围都是模糊的。  
Sebastian Stan，这是我和你吵架分开后的第五天。  
我想你想得要疯了。

侍者经过我身边，托着酒盘，我跟他要了一杯威士忌，他惊讶地看着我仿佛在告诉我舞会的开场是不应该喝这么烈的酒的。我跟他说了谢谢。  
你去桌前拿了几块糕点，布朗尼，我知道。你喜欢它们。你喜欢所有含浓浓黑巧克力的东西，亲吻时都充满了巧克力的甜腻。  
我与你隔了一个长桌。你看到我了，在将布朗尼送入口中的时候，你移开了视线，返回到那些等待着你的姑娘们中，而我低头喝了一口酒。  
你穿的是深蓝色的西装，里面是黑色的衬衫，这符合你的喜好。你喜欢深色的剪裁得体的西装，我们的衣柜里充满了深蓝色、黑色、深红色的西装。哦对了，还有一件天鹅绒的，或者法兰绒，我根本分不清这些面料。应该是天鹅绒，你以前强调过。  
舞会快要开始了，彩色的灯光晃来晃去，我后退了一步。夜店和酒吧是你的天下，你的舞总是跳的不错，但现在我既不想接受其他人的共舞邀约，又不敢贸然前去找你。  
你看起来也无心跳舞，就着酒杯喝了一大口，然后弯起嘴角笑着跟姑娘们说再见，到了一个僻静的角落。  
你身边从来不缺女伴，一些无心跳舞的姑娘也跟随着你，将你再次围到中央。我想你应该不太喜欢这样，女士香水的气味混合起来可真的很不好闻。但你还是笑着，跟她们打趣，看她们笑成一团，然后抿了一口酒。  
能把目光分给我一点吗？我亲爱的Sebby。  
已经有人随着音乐起舞了，他们占据了绝大多数的灯光，但你占据了我所有的视线。

舞会里暖风实在太足了，不得不承认。  
你离我不远，如果没有嘈杂的音乐，我想我念着你名字的声音，会传到你那里。  
你解开了黑色衬衫的扣子，两颗。本来密不透风的领口敞开了。黑色衬得你的肤色更加白。  
你与一个姑娘碰杯，你看着她的眼神非常温柔。  
我知道你是罗马尼亚人，我也知道罗马尼亚盛产吸血鬼。如果你是的话，你能不能只吸我一个人的血？ 

有人在叫你，你转身扬了扬酒杯，你的腰部曲线随着剪裁得体的西装呈现得淋漓尽致。我呼吸有点急促了，心跳加快。  
我们在一起很多年了，现在我还像一个情窦初开的少年一样，是不是有点荒谬？  
你没有系领带。因为领带在家里，而我们吵架了，你没有回家。  
看来你没有去买一条备用领带。  
我有点失望，又有点庆幸。  
如果你系上领带，我知道你一定会系得比较松。这不是一个正式的新闻发布会或电影宣传现场，没有媒体捕捉你的一举一动，你的嘴角你的眼睛，你的发型你的穿着。没有人对此评头论足。  
我希望我能有这个勇气，走过去，推开你身边的姑娘们，虽然这对女士非常不礼貌。  
我会扯住你的领带，让你看向我，让你该死的漂亮的蓝眼睛看着我，让我的影子映在你的瞳孔里。  
我会驱赶走身边呛人的女士香水混合气味，然后充满我的和你的。  
你一定很惊慌，你会伸出手试图把自己的领带从我手中夺回来，我会抓住你的手腕，紧紧攥着领带，让你贴近我。  
你会舔唇，你一紧张就会这样。你的唇，因为舌头的洗刷而水润光泽。你不需要唇膏，你的唇色就天生是他妈的口红色号。  
我会吻你，相信我，我会直接替代你那性感的舌头。我会舔舐你的唇，然后深入口腔与你的舌头交缠。  
你或许会推开我，在我耳边小声的骂Chris Evans你他妈是不是疯了。  
然后我会说，我是，我想你想的要疯了。  
我拉着你的手腕把你带到洗手间里。感谢这个会场美妙的隔音和洁净的洗手间。  
我把你推到门板上，你的后背与门板发出碰撞声，你闷哼一声，打理得整齐的头发被刚刚的动作弄乱。  
我将你的手腕压制在门板上，我吻着你，另一只手安抚着你发疼的后背。  
你会发出像猫一样的声音，我说过很多次那真的很像一只不服气的猫，你总是不喜欢这个比喻，还会拿枕头扔我。  
你的眼睛里盛满了水光，你很不解，还很生气。  
我会凑到你耳边，吻着你敏感的耳廓，让你全身放松，软在我怀里，小声哼叫。我对你说，我爱你，Sebby，我非常想你。  
你对这种话向来没有抵抗力，就像我对你说你里面又热又紧一样。  
我咬着你的耳垂，你靠在我的肩头，在我耳边轻喘，热气带着呻吟在我耳边围绕。  
你说，Chris Evans，你真是有病。  
我会松开压制你的手，紧抱着你，手搭在你的腰上，感受着西装和衬衣包裹下的腰腹肌肉和人鱼线。  
所以你能治好我吗，Dr. Stan？我说。  
还没等你回答，我就会吻上你的唇，然后在你的唇角处烙下深深的一吻，你都不知道你笑起来的时候，唇角勾起的弧度多么性感。  
你品尝起来就像春天里喝的樱桃蜜酒。  
我的吻一路向下，轻咬住你的喉结。这是你第二个敏感点，准确说来，这是你在我面前第二个敏感点。  
只要我的舌尖划过喉结顶部，你就会闭上眼睛，喘息的声音加大，喉间溢出呻吟，喉结因为你的动作上下滚动。  
我解开你的衬衫扣子。我早看它们不顺眼了。它们把你包裹的太完美了，就像一件商店里昂贵架子上的非卖品，精美高贵的外包装，每个人都可以看到，但好像永远没有人可以触碰。  
我亲吻着你的锁骨，你在我怀里发着抖，眼角泛着潮红。  
你的西装外套的扣子太难解了，我的注意力不想被扣子分走，我解扣子的手因着急而颤抖。  
扯开就好了。你说，扯开。  
扯起来是毫不费力的。随着扣子掉到地上的清脆响声，我成功了。  
你因为拍电影锻炼出的肌肉，在洗手间昏黄的灯光下显得十分色情。在你还没有那么饱满的胸肌和腹肌以前，你的皮肤更白，我只要稍微用力，就会留下吻痕。  
我摸索着你的腰，感谢你的西装设计要求你不能系腰带。我解开了西装裤的扣子，捞住你的腰，让我们两个贴得更紧。  
我感受到了你的阴茎正硬挺着贴紧我的。  
我抚摸着你的人鱼线，在你的胸膛亲吻着，含吮你的乳尖，感受着上面丝绒般触感。舌尖扫过你的乳晕。  
你喘息、呻吟，将手搭在我的脖颈上，让我更好地贴近你的胸膛。  
你的两个乳尖被我照顾的很好，当我的吻离开那里时，它们因暴露在空气中而挺立着，带着水光。  
我半跪着，西装裤磨蹭着光滑的地面，地上有些凉。  
我轻吻着你的小腹，再往下。  
你需要一个口交，你的内裤已经被阴茎顶端渗出的液体浸染成深色的斑驳，我隔着内裤舔着你的硬挺。  
你叫声更大了，我喜欢你叫床的声音，Sebby。你的声音总是充满了愉快和缱绻。  
我将你的硬挺的轮廓描摹出来，然后褪掉了你的内裤。  
你已经彻底的硬了，顶端的前液顺着柱身流下来，我顺着它的轨迹吮舔着你的阴茎。然后含着两个球囊。  
你不能说我的技术不好，因为你现在失力地倚在门板上，下体在我的嘴里，而你性感的唇正在叫着我的名字。  
门外突然传来了一个开门声，有人来洗手。  
我们在最里面的隔间里，水流声听得一清二楚。  
我放慢速度，几乎是停了下来。  
你往前挺挺腰，嘴里轻声喊着我的名字，Chris，Chris。  
我喜欢你喊我名字的声调，自我出生起无数人以无数种身份喊过我的名字，只有你的声音最好听。  
这就像个催化剂。  
我想操你，现在。  
门外的人完全没有意识到隔间里正在发生什么，他洗了手就匆匆离去了。  
我想给你一个深喉，这是一个钥匙。  
你的阴茎在我的嘴里胀大，我努力地吞咽着，两颊有点发酸。你有点失控了，视线散乱着，身体脱力一般往下滑。  
我起身，膝盖跪的有点久，有些发酸，我揽住你下滑的身体，给你一个深吻。  
然后我会探向你的后穴，别问我为什么会带着小包装的润滑剂和避孕套，我想你现在也问不出这个。  
润滑剂分量很足，我把一根手指探进去，高热的内壁紧紧包裹住我，你轻哼一声，手搭在我的背上，紧紧地被我抱着。  
我会问你难不难受。  
如果你说难受，我会放慢动作，让你完全地适应突如其来的异物感。  
如果你不难受，我会探入第二根手指，直到三根手指完全扩张开你的后穴。  
我从来不喜欢等待，尤其是在做爱这种讲究气氛和兴致的事情上。可我愿意把我所有的耐心和温柔都给你。  
我会等你接受我、容纳我，让我们灵魂和肉体合二为一。  
多年的相处让我对你的敏感点驾轻就熟，我只需要轻轻一转手指，就会摩擦到那个让你眼神涣散的点。  
这时我会多次不经意地摩擦过那个点，你会流下生理性泪水，眨着已经无法对焦的眼睛，充满水光的眸子像是蔚蓝的海面。你抱着我后背的手会失力，我不得不用更多的力气搂抱住你，好让你不会滑坐到地上。  
你不会刻意压制你的呻吟，声音会突然放大，像是无所顾忌，然后我会感受到你在我怀里一抖。  
我将手指抽出来，带着润滑剂的液体，顺着你的双腿间缝隙流下，落到地上。你的后穴会因为我手指的离去而收缩着，我把我的腰带解开，忍耐许久的阴茎抵上你的后穴，在你的臀缝间摩擦。  
你的圆润的软肉在我的按压下有点发红，我不想让你转过身，我希望你能看着我。就像我在舞会上注视着你一样。  
我想让你知道，我是你的，你也是我的。  
所以我会把你的腿抬起来。天知道你的小腿线条那么的好看，我忍不住的多抚摸几遍，你会蹬一下我，我握着你的脚腕，将你的腿绕在我的腰上。  
你的大腿和你的下体完整的展现在我面前，你的腰腹上还有我的吻痕，还有因为你急促地吸气而收缩的肌肉。  
我将我的阴茎埋入你的体内，你仰着脖子呻吟了一声，眉头皱着，唇角轻抿，你在接纳我，你在努力地接纳我。  
我感受到你内壁的温热和紧致，还有被推开的皱褶，你包裹着我，你有点疼。  
我等着你，你知道我永远都是会等着你的。  
我等着你追上我，等着你和我站在一起，等着你超过我，然后等着你回头看我。  
然后我会微笑，握住你向我伸出的手。  
你动了动，晃了晃腰，眼角湿润地望着我，盘在我腰上的小腿也不安分起来，脚轻轻地蹭着我的腰。  
我知道你准备好了。  
我顶撞着你，将自己全部埋进去，再全部拔出来。深深地戳刺让你变得不堪一击，你将全部的力量都交给我保管，你埋在我的肩头，头发蹭着我的耳畔，呼吸灼热，带着你喝的葡萄酒的清香。  
肉体相撞发出的水声和汗水相融，我抱紧你，亲吻你，把你的呻吟堵进喉咙，感受着你因性爱而快乐的颤栗。  
你的阴茎摩挲着我的小腹，液体粘连着不舍相离。  
你的呻吟和轻喘被我顶撞的破碎。  
湿热的内壁紧裹着我，收缩着，比你曾经为我口交的温暖的口腔好一万倍。  
你要高潮了。  
你的呻吟失去了原有的频率，你长长地呼吸，喉结滚动，像溺水之人。  
我想把你救上岸，或者带领你和我一起去天堂。  
我的小腹上被你的阴茎颤抖着喷射了精液，它们粘稠的交织在一起。你剧烈呼吸着，泪水和汗水顺着你侧脸的弧度滑下，你不知道在看哪里，茫然的眼神里只有我的影子。  
你根本没用手碰过你的硬挺，但依旧达到了高潮。  
收缩着的内壁紧紧绞着我的阴茎。我感受到它在跳动，眼前一秒的失焦如同闪过斑驳的色块，或者划过一道白光。  
我的西装和你深蓝的西装上都沾满了我们的精液。  
我们紧紧抱着喘息，然后我擦干净我们西装上的精渍，捡起地上的纽扣，放进口袋里。

多好，Chris Evans和Sebastian Stan时隔五天后又在一起了。  
如果是一个故事，这将是个圆满的结局。  
但现在，我只能在人们起舞的乐曲中，望着你。  
我不知道我火热的视线你是否察觉到了，我只能感到自己腹下火热。  
我想我需要去洗手间了，不过只有我一个人。  
我喝了最后一口酒，强烈的威士忌的酒精味道让我紧皱眉头，脸颊发热。我将空杯子放进侍者的盘子里，在人群中独自去了洗手间。

洗手间里有个巨大的镜子，我看着镜子里的自己，衣装革履，但又一塌糊涂。  
妈的，Chris，你是不是疯了？  
如果可以的话，我真想一拳砸向那该死的镜子。

还没等我到隔间解决问题，洗手间的门就被推开了。  
我看到镜子里映出你的模样，你还是那个样子，解开了两个衬衫扣，不过手里拿了两杯酒。  
我闭上眼睛，再睁开，你还是在看着我。  
我回头，不解地看向你。  
你笑了，勾起的嘴角尽是笑意，你将手里的一杯酒递给我，说：“Mr. Evans，在舞会上我一直注意你。”  
我看着你，像是丧失了全部的语言能力，拿着酒杯的手都在微微颤抖。  
“我知道你很忙，但我还是想问，能约你共进晚餐吗，Mr. Evans？”  
我像是得到了最终的救赎，五天来独自度过的夜晚，独自的早餐，还有那一直试图拨出的号码仿佛都成了一个梦境。  
我将酒杯放在洗手台上，大理石与酒杯玻璃底相碰发出的清脆响声，就像纽扣落地。  
我走过去拥抱住你，紧紧的。我用我的温柔去换取、央求着你的温暖。  
你叹了口气，回抱住我。洗手间的昏黄灯光洒落在我们身上。  
“我很想你，Chris。”你说。  
我也是。  
还好你来了，你给了我救赎。

-FIN


	5. 寒潮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evanstan日常小事  
> 包子感冒梗

这件事发生的实属偶然。

上一秒Sebastian还调侃今年下雪的时候该怎么去Chris家那儿，好让他帮Chris把房子从雪堆里挖出来。

接着他就打了个喷嚏。

“还好吗？“Chris感觉到怀里紧紧搂着的人抖了一下，然后发出一个咳嗽般的鼻音。

Sebastian打喷嚏的时候很像个小动物，Chris也说不出像什么，反正用他的话来说，真是太低调了。

“早就告诉你，刚刚你试的那个香水味道太重了。”Sebastian不以为然地揉了揉鼻子，坐直身子，离Chris远了点。

“嘿，不怪我。”Chris摊手，“虽然我也觉得这个味道太浓，但现在已经消散了。”

“哦无论如何，”Sebastian翻了个白眼，在桌子上拿了遥控器换了个台，调到一个无聊的已经看了千百遍的经典老电影上，“我对那个香水的气味实在无法接受，完全喜欢不上。”

Chris还是一副无所谓的神情，起身去了厨房，回来的时候端了一盘切好的水果。

客厅没有开灯，电视上又在播放着上世纪的黑白影片，里面女主角正和那个新来的房客调情，声音有着老电影独特的韵味。

Sebastian在很小的时候看过一次电影，也是黑白影片，记忆久远到他都忘记是在哪里，或者说哪个国家看的了。或许是在维也纳，或许是在康斯坦察。他连放的什么电影都记不清了。唯一烙印在他脑海里的是他坐在靠近放映器的地方，能听到胶卷转动的沙沙响声。就像黑胶碟片播放的时候，会听到唱针走音槽独特的声音。

仿佛是区别于本身声音的另一种歌曲。

“该买沙拉酱了。”Sebastian在昏暗的客厅里随意瞥了一眼本应做成水果沙拉的光秃秃的果盘，说。

没有灯而且拉紧窗帘的客厅实在太暗了，以至于Sebastian都没发现Chris换掉了那件“香水味道重”的衬衫。

“你竟然喜欢Audrey Hepburn。”Chris在他身边坐下，陪他看已经都要熟背台词的电影，“上个星期刚看了一遍《Breakfast at Tiffany's》，不是吗？”

“我的好兄弟，你有什么不满的？”Sebastian反驳，“Audrey可是上世纪的女神。”

“我知道，我知道。”Chris笑着捏捏他的后颈，引用《Roman Holiday》里公主的台词尖声浮夸地说：“I hate this nightgown. I hate all my nightgowns, and I hate all my underwear, too.”

Sebastian被Chris刻意浮夸并且一句比一句声调高的语调逗乐了，然后他们在沙发上竞相用不同口音说这句话，因谁的波士顿口音更像，以及Sebastian那已近标准的波士顿口音到底有没有Chris的功劳而争论不休，最终笑成一团，电影里雨下的很大，连串的水珠砸到地面发出的撞击声交织成一首变奏曲，女主角尖声呼唤着“CAT”，寻找着那只被她从出租车上放走的猫，然而现在对于看电影的两个人这种剧情已经不需要关心了。

睡前，Chris在内间浴室洗澡，水汽氤氲到连着的洗手间，Sebastian洗完脸，在布满湿润水汽的洗手间里看到了被扔在垃圾桶里的被Sebastian嫌弃了的香水瓶。

Sebastian觉得自己喉咙非常痒，他咳了两声，并没有任何起色。

是不是最近太干了？

Sebastian满腹狐疑地掀开被子，去客厅接了一杯热水，水滑下喉咙起到了非常好的湿润作用，Sebastian也不知道是不是真的，反正他强迫自己相信这是有用的。

喝了一杯水后，Sebastian觉得好了许多，虽然嗓子里有种异物感非常难受，但他还是坚信着自己绝对一点问题都没有。于是他脱了临时披上的睡袍再次钻进被子里。

Chris的睡眠比较浅，所以当Sebastian再次钻进被子时他迷糊地低声问：“怎么了？”

“嗓子疼，喝了点水。”Sebastian凑过去亲了下Chris的唇。

“最近正经历寒潮，温差大，穿的厚一点。”Chris揽过Sebastian，将自己的温暖传递给对方，“晚安。”

“晚安。”

 

虽然Sebastian极力否认，并且推脱说一定是昨天中午牛排太辣了，昨晚的聚会气氛太热烈了，早上起得太早了，但都被Chris拒绝了。

Chris听着Sebastian愈加沙哑和带有鼻音的嗓音非常担忧，他推掉了自己接下来一天的行程，预约了一位医生。

“我不去。”Sebastian听到这件事的时候拿着叉子的手顿了顿，坚决地摇头。

“Baz，你应该去看医生。”Chris劝说着，“如果不去的话你会更难受的。“

“我没有感冒。”Sebastian将披萨放入口中，“我自从来到这儿，既没中过暑也没发过烧，现在怎么可能感冒？”

“我已经预约好了。“Chris无奈地晃着手里的手机，“我可以陪着你去。”

“你明天有杂志拍摄。”Sebastian翻了个白眼，嚼着嘴里的披萨，说，“就算你想推掉那个杂志拍摄，我也不想去看医生。”

“……”

Chris开始吃起了午餐。

Chris放弃了吗？

不。当然、绝对、肯定没有。

吃过午饭后的Sebastian去洗了个澡，他觉得不是很舒服，全身都没力气。洗澡时氤氲的水汽让他更加难以呼吸。

他咳嗽了一下，喉咙里像是有一根草，被他咳嗽时的气流惊颤地抖动，扫着他的气管，以致于难耐的痒让他咳嗽个不停。

Sebastian确实不经常感冒，但这次好像是把多年来没有得过的感冒积攒到一起全部还给他了。Chris明显听到浴室里Sebastian难受的咳嗽声，他拍着门问：“Sebby，你还好吗？”

Sebastian强迫自己停止咳嗽，然后用带着鼻音的声音回答：“我很好，不用管我。”

你听起来一点也不好。Sebastian的声音本来就又轻又软，现在加上含糊的鼻音，说起话来就像小孩子撒娇一样。

Chris在门外等着Sebastian，当他看到Sebastian穿着厚浴袍随意擦着头发出来时，拿过他手里的毛巾，吻上他的唇。

“What the fuck？”一吻结束后，Sebastian一脸震惊地推开Chris，“你怎么了？”

“让你把感冒传染给我。”Chris理直气壮地说，“如果我感冒了，你就能和我去看医生了。”

“……”Sebastian折服于Chris死缠烂打地能力，在Chris揽着他的肩把他带到沙发上擦头发时，他说，“好吧，把那个医生的地址和手机号码给我，我会去的。”

“哦不，我和你一块去。”身后给Sebastian擦头发的Chris把手伸到前面捏了捏他的脸，“我刚刚推掉了那个杂志拍摄。”

好吧，随你便。

“把你的手从我的脸上拿开。”Sebastian说。

晚上睡觉时Sebastian又咳嗽起来，他躲在被子里闷闷地咳嗽，胸腔发出的震动让身后搂着他的Chris醒来，他下床准备给Sebastian倒杯水，结果被Sebastian阻止了：“我一会儿就好……真的。”

Chris当然没有听他的，他下床去倒了杯水让Sebastian喝了一口润嗓子，然后轻拍他的背。

Sebastian的咳嗽止住了，他吸了下鼻子，揉了揉因为咳嗽产生的生理性泪水，眼圈红红的，微长的头发乱糟糟，就像一只受了欺负的野猫。

“放轻松，我在这儿呢。”Chris递给Sebastian纸巾，打开了床头灯，搂抱着他，温暖的体温渐渐融化了Sebastian周身的寒冷，暖黄的灯光将他们的影子拉长，映到墙上，就像忙乱冷漠的世界里仅剩的温情。

“松开我。”Sebastian带着鼻音的声音闷闷地响起，他从Chris放松的怀抱里钻回被子，“我都喘不过气了。”

“好点儿了吗？”Chris也随着躺下，手臂搭在Sebastian的腰上，睡衣下的肌肤不像女人一样细腻柔软，但却因紧致的腰侧肌肉而有着不一样的力量美感，Chris赞叹地探进睡衣摸了摸Sebastian的腰侧，在人鱼线上摩挲许久。

“把你的手拿开。”Sebastian觉得Chris掌心发烫，在他的腰侧仿佛点燃了火堆，沿着肌肉纹理一路燃烧。

这让他更喘不过气了。

“好吧。”Chris顺从地将手拿开，伸出被子，越过Sebastian按掉床头灯。

被子被掀起一条缝，夜晚的凉意趁虚而入，Sebastian不得不拉紧自己的被子，替Chris把灯关掉了。

Chris的手刚碰到灯就被Sebastian拍开，他不得不躺回去，说：“Sweetie，你什么都做了，至少得让我做些事情。”

“好的。”Sebastian翻了个身，闭上眼睛，敷衍地说，“你需要做的是，闭嘴然后睡觉。”

Chris显然不肯那么轻易地就乖乖睡觉，他手脚并用地缠在Sebastian身上，就像一个树袋熊抱着树的姿势，亲了亲他的嘴唇，想跟他来个睡前深吻。

但结果永远是不遂人意的，在他俩唇舌相触时，Sebastian将他推了出去，然后咬紧齿列，睁开眼睛说：“快睡觉，好吗，Big Baby？”

“你把感冒传染给我吧。”Chris回望着他，眼睛里仿佛倒映着窗外的满天星海，“说不定这样你就好点了？”

“滚蛋。”Sebastian决定冷漠地对待他这个热情的提议，他打了个呵欠。睡不醒和正在感冒的人总是焦躁且缺乏耐心的。

Chris有点委屈地亲了一下Sebastian的额头，用纯正的黏糊的波士顿口音说：“那好吧，晚安。”

Sebastian感受到额上温热的触感，为了快速的挽救已余时不多的睡眠时间，他不得不让Chris紧紧地搂着他。

就像一只大金毛。

但他是我的。

想到这里的Sebastian脑内对比了一下金毛犬和Chris的相似度，有点想笑，晕晕沉沉的脑袋也轻快的愉悦感冲散，他调整了个舒服的姿势，陷入了梦中。

翌日清晨的Chris醒的很早，他悄悄下床去客厅做了早餐，然后给预约的医生打了个电话，要求把时间改成上午。

“说真的，Mr.Evans，”医生无奈地说，“上午和下午真的差别不大。”

“既然区别不大，那就劳驾改成上午。”Chris将烤好的面包片放进盘子里，然后去冰箱里取了牛奶加热。

医生只好把预约时间改到了上午，他刚说完“好吧”，还没来得及接下一句，就被Chris愉快地挂了电话。

至少让我告诉你早上治疗和下午治疗是没什么区别的。

医生喝了口咖啡，觉得今天的清晨也非常的让人失望。

Chris做好早餐走进卧室时，Sebastian还没醒过来。Sebastian觉得自己好像陷入一个深洞里，全身发重往下坠落。

生病的人睡眠时间一般要长一些。

Chris试图叫醒Sebastian，他坐在床边轻声唤了Sebastian的名字，然后摸了摸他的脸。

Chris坐下的地方床松软的下陷，Sebastian感觉梦里从直直坠落变成了一个斜坡，还看到了斜坡尽头Chris向他伸出的手。

Sebastian向Chris那边靠过去，蹭了蹭Chris俯下身来的侧脸，他听到了Chris喊他的声音，费力的睁开眼睛，对焦到真实的世界里。

“起床了。”Chris眨眨眼，他们靠的很近，呼吸都仿佛融成暖风，“等会儿去看医生。”

Sebastian回过神来，迅速推开Chris然后裹着被子往床的另一边滚，感受到那边有点冰凉的温度后又回到原来的位置上，闷闷地说：“不是下午吗？”

“我改成早上了。”Chris笑着将搭在椅子上的衣服扔给Sebastian，然后调高了房间里的空调温度。

Chris已经坐在沙发上看完了今天的报纸，还顺便用手机搜了搜前几天错过的球赛结果。当他干完这些事情的时候才看到Sebastian磨磨蹭蹭地从卧室走出来。

说实话，Chris觉得Sebastian的性格太奇怪了。他们刚认识的时候Sebastian的性格简直平易近人，跟谁说话都温温和和的，就像一只温顺的猫。然而他们熟起来后，Chris才发现Sebastian真实的脾气其实并不是很好而且很难掌握，他对陌生人永远是个“好脾气先生”，然而对交情特别深的，比如当时已经成为男朋友级别的Chris，脾气就没那么好了。

一旦真正信任某人的时候，Sebastian就很粘人，但有时候又喜欢拒人千里之外。比如这次感冒，Chris很想帮Sebastian，只是给予伴侣之间的关怀，Sebastian却表示自己一切都很好，而且自己可以扛着。

Sebastian经历了太多事情，曾经的生活经历让他独立性特别强。

然而Chris不想这样，如果不能让Sebastian把重担交给自己，起码也要分担重量。

 

吃过早餐后，Sebastian坐上车，由Chris带他去见那个预约了的医生。

Sebastian对医院总是很抵触。他很小的时候有一个好朋友，生了一场大病，住进了医院，当时医院给他的印象就是一个白色的房子，什么都是白的。

时间和病痛带走了朋友的生命，剩下了一具瘦削的空壳和永久沉睡的器官。Sebastian被妈妈拉走，他听到朋友的母亲冲到病床前大哭的声音，撕心裂肺，夹杂着医生冷静地劝导声。

从此他就不喜欢医院。在他的印象里，医院是一个给予生命希望的地方，但更多的充满着绝望。

Chris预约的医生有一个私人诊所，诊室宽阔明亮，洁白的墙面和光滑的地板让这个地方显得更加的严谨和冰冷。

看到他们两个人走进了，医生放下手中的咖啡杯，让Sebastian坐到椅子上。

Sebastian踌躇了一下，Chris看出了他的犹豫，捏了捏他的手腕来安抚他现在紧张的心情。Sebastian叹了一口气，还是走上前坐到了那个木椅上。

医生问完例行问题后，用体温计给他测体温。

“轻微发烧。”医生看着体温计上的读数，“不过不要紧，是由感冒引起的。最近的天气变化很大，患感冒很正常。”

医生又给Sebastian测了测身体状况，站起来说：“按单子按时服药既可以了。”

“只是吃药吗？”Chris在Sebastian身后紧张地追问。

“当然。”医生强忍着翻白眼的冲动，“难道还要输液吗？”

“哦那还算了吧。”Chris对医生道谢，带着Sebastian离开。

纽约的寒潮来的早，停留的也久，不过还没造成大范围降雪，空气又冷又干。Sebastian已经服了几天药，症状好了不少，已经不头疼了，而且呼吸顺畅了许多。有时候还会咳嗽但是不如以前剧烈。

Chris买了五六支体温计，在客厅厨房卧室等地方各放一支。

“说真的，没必要买那么多。”Sebastian无奈地看着Chris体温计放进床头柜的抽屉里，“就算我发烧了，我也能行走。”

“我知道。”Chris转过身，双手捧住Sebastian的脸，亲了一口，“你嗓子有点哑，我给你倒一杯水。”

还没等Sebastian回答，Chris就端着一杯热水回来了。

“等你恢复健康了，和我回波士顿吧，我想那里应该比纽约温暖一点。”Chris对捧着氤氲热气的杯子的Sebastian说。

“然后在雪地里把你的房子挖出来吗？”Sebastian笑着调侃。

“如果你想的话，我们可以堆个巨大的雪人。”Chris嘴角勾起，随着Sebastian笑起来。

Chris和Sebastian讨论了一晚上他们要堆多大的雪人才能在航拍图上显示出来，想了无数种方案，还画了几张只有上帝才能看出来是什么东西的图纸，终于想出一个完美周全的计划。

然而这个计划并没有机会实行。起码在这个冬天是没有实行的。

Chris清早醒来觉得浑身都不舒服，呼吸不畅。他皱皱眉，猝不及防地打了个喷嚏。

“怎么了？”Sebastian是在Chris的咳嗽声中醒来的，他有点担忧地看向Chris咳得通红的脸。

“……”Chris蹭上去，声音带着轻微鼻音，有点委屈地说：“Sebby，我想我是感冒了。”

“……”Sebastian伸出手试探了下Chris额头的温度，“应该没发烧，我去给你拿药，你是怎么感冒的？”他在翻身下床时问。

“被你传染的。”Chris摊手。

“事实上是你蹭着我不放手。”Sebastian翻了个白眼，他作为当时的受害方不应该为此负责任。

“我感觉我身上的感冒病毒是从你那儿来的。”Chris平躺在床上，盯着天花板，“不过没关系，它们和你一样美丽。”

“滚。”Sebastan觉得还是给他试一下体温，他都已经开始胡言乱语了。

“我也爱你。”在Sebastian回头时，Chris望着他，露出一个大大的笑容。

-FIN


	6. 艺术史与恋爱艺术

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU 双向暗恋梗 文学专业Chris×艺术专业Sebastian

Chris喜欢一个小画家很久了，这是他朋友圈子里都知道的事情。  
说是小画家，其实也不是很准确。因为他们是一个学校的，只是Chris学的文学，而那个“小画家 ”学的是艺术。  
“小画家”和他选了同一门课，一个白发苍苍的老教授在讲台上兴致昂扬地讲西方文艺复兴时期的文学与艺术，时不时串上两句意大利语或者希腊语，下面的学生们听得昏昏欲睡。  
那个“小画家”就坐在Chris的前面，他偶尔会抬头听课，但更多时候都是低头看一本厚厚的书。Chris在下课时才匆忙瞥见那本书的名字，是讲艺术历史的。  
Chris会经常在一个画廊里看到他的身影，他有时候会呆在画廊里，有时候会在一些地方写生，比如学校后面的湖或树林，或者任何一个繁华的街口。 Chris和Anthony他们打完篮球时会路过那片湖，经常会看到他在那里写生，用不同的色彩描绘风的轨迹和湖的波纹。但大部分时间都是在画廊里的，读一堆厚厚的艺术史籍和画册，包括在那门课上他读的。他阅读用的小木桌靠着画廊巨大的落地窗，阳光穿过树荫落入室内是斑驳的碎影。  
他俩是认识的，Chris和他的相遇有点滑稽。  
或者尴尬，如果更精准的话。  
那时候Chris正在等约着去吃饭的Scarlett，结果Scarlett交一篇论文很久都没有来，下了很大的雨，Chris没有带伞，站在画廊的屋檐下等着。  
屋檐实在太窄了，以至于Chris的衣服都湿了一大片。  
而正在画廊里看书的他看到了看到了落地窗外狼藉的Chris，于是走到外面，拍拍Chris的肩，问：“要进去吗？”  
声音很轻很柔和，如果不是手掌落到肩上的触感，那个温和的声音就要融化在雨水里了。  
Chris受宠若惊，不胜感激，连连道谢，弄得对方都不好意思起来。  
他给Chris冲了杯热可可。  
并且告诉了Chris他的名字。  
Sebastian Stan。  
多好听的名字，每个字母都贴合着Chris的心意。  
到这里，整个气氛都是非常正常且温馨的，充满了浓浓的关怀和善良，简直可以作为助人为乐的故事在睡前讲给孩子们听。  
或者成为一个爱情影片的开头，雨中画廊的相遇，一杯热可可，多么浪漫。  
但是Chris不甘于平凡，当然他发誓他不是故意的。他准备把杯子放到桌子上时，手一抖，热可可洒到了桌子上还没来得及合起来的书籍上。  
“上帝！”Chris试图补救，然而为时已晚，热可可在纸张上留下了褐色的痕迹，许多字迹也有点模糊不清。  
Sebastian也吓了一跳，从桌子上的纸巾盒里拿了一张纸巾试图擦拭那一页，但适得其反，粘稠的热可可把那一页，包括接下来的几页全毁了，并且洒在桌子上的部分顺着小木桌的边沿流淌，精准的滴到木桌下面摆放的画框里。  
Chris不得不取消了他和Scarlett的午餐，在画廊里和Sebastian擦画框来弥补自己的过失。  
虽然Sebastian说不需要道歉，没什么大不了的。但Chris在临走前看到了Sebastian掀开书籍几乎粘合在一起的那几页时惋惜的表情。

“你是不是疯了？”Scarlett将手里的冰可乐推给Chris，坐在他对面说，“你要买一本连名字都不确定的书？给那个……抱歉他叫什么名字来着？”  
“Sebastian Stan。”Chris打开可乐拉环，气泡从可乐罐里钻出去和空气接了个响亮的吻，“我们学校里的那个美术生，我跟你说过，他画的静物特别棒。”  
“你当然说过。你对所有人都说过。”Scarlett翻了个大大的白眼，“相信我，你周围所有人都知道你喜欢那个Sebastian，而他却刚刚知道你的名字。要我说，他没什么特别出彩的……除了长相。”  
“他只是刚刚知道我的名字而已，他一定记得我。”Chris喝了一口可乐，说，“我跟他选了同一门课，我经常会经过他在的那个画廊，有时候我还会看他写生。哦虽然那边有很多美术生，而且我离得比较远，但没关系，他应该是知道的。而且他的名字很好听，不是吗？”  
“随你高兴。”Scarlett无奈地收拾了书准备去上下一堂课，“反正无论说什么，你都认为他是最好的。”  
“他可是星球上最甜的小孩儿。”Chris眨了下眼睛，说。

Chris为了找那本被他弄得一塌糊涂的书，找得非常费力气。因为自从那次意外后，Sebastian就再也没带过那本书。虽然Sebastian一直表现得非常大度，但Chris知道他一定非常喜欢那本书，因为之前他翻阅的时候都是小心翼翼地，没有任何折痕，标记也只是用铅笔轻轻勾画。  
他想买本新的给Sebastian，但他不知道那本书的名字。  
他凭着对那本书的一点记忆在网上搜索着，还查阅了关于艺术史的一些书籍。但一无所获。  
“你说谁？”Anthony看到Chris最近非常沮丧，在午餐时间内特意坐过来询问原因，听到来龙去脉后，眼睛一亮，“是Sebastian Stan？你打完篮球回宿舍特意绕远路走过湖边就是为了他？”  
“你认识？”Chris心烦意乱地拨着盘子里的意面，将它们用叉子一根根地挑起来再放下。  
“他有个好朋友Chace，住在我隔壁的房间，我有时候会找Chace喝酒。”Anthony得意地抬下巴，“快喊声King Mackie，我就去帮你问问那本书。”

托Anthony的福，Chris终于知道了那本书的全名，在网络上没有找到和Sebastian那本一模一样的以及Sebastian没有再买一本的原因是，那本书是第一版印刷。现在一般都是第五或第六版印刷了。  
Chris通过他父母的关系认识几位年长的画家，他一一打电话过去询问，终于在其中一位的藏书里找到了第一版印刷的余本。Chris想出高价买下那本书，被那位画家坚决地拒绝了，他认为Chris的父母帮他筹办了许多次个人画展已经让他非常感激。  
总之，通过多方辗转，Chris拿到了那本书，这让他松了一口气。

Chris去了画廊，将书送给了Sebastian。  
拿到书的一瞬间，Sebastian非常惊喜，他第一次对Chris露出了发自内心的笑容，就像他的声音一样，让人感到呼吸的空气都温柔了起来。  
Sebastian觉得非常过意不去。Chris说没关系，你可以用之前被我洒上热可可的书交换。  
Chris那个下午没有课，Sebastian也是，他们在画廊里聊了一下午。  
Chris也由此知道了许多关于Sebastian的事情。  
比如他经常在的画廊其实与他没多大关系，这间画廊是一个老画家开的，而那位老画家经常教给Sebastian很多绘画技巧，作为回报Sebastian在老画家外出授课时会帮他看着这间画廊。  
比如Sebastian其实出生在罗马尼亚，他的母语是罗马尼亚语，所以他说话有时会带着一点点的东欧口音。Chris让Sebastian说了几句罗马尼亚语，Sebastian飞快地说完后抿着嘴角笑了。Chris问他说的那句话什么意思，Sebastian说只是句自我介绍。  
比如Sebastian特别喜欢文森特·梵高的《星夜》，他觉得在不同情境下会看出不同的情感来。  
比如Sebastian笑起来非常好看，眼角的笑纹勾成了酿着笑意的小溪。他的眼睛蓝得像雨后的天空。  
Chris Evans和Sebastian Stan通过一场雨相遇，通过一杯热可可相识，现在终于通过一本厚得像砖一样的书熟稔了。并且Chris在那天下午回家后，发现那本换来的厚厚的书里，夹着一张最近举办的知名艺术展的门票。

Sebastian由Chris的介绍认识了Scarlett等一众好友，他们有时候会一起聊天吃饭，但Sebastian参加的次数不是很多，他需要很多时间去练习绘画。  
“我承认他很甜，我承认。”Scarlett在把情人节前夕男生们送的一堆巧克力放在桌子上时说，“但你采取行动了吗？”  
“我不知道怎么办，我想跟他表白。你们有什么主意吗？”Chris接过Scarlett抛过来的一块巧克力，皱着眉头问。  
“明天是情人节，伙计！”Anthony刚吃下Scarlett扔给他的巧克力，拍拍Chris的肩，嚼着巧克力含糊不清地说，“找个借口约他出来。”  
Chris将巧克力攥在手心里，感受着巧克力在手心的温度下有一点融化的感觉，他看向Scarlett。  
“当然，我的意思是，这个想法很对。”Scarlett耸肩，“情人节适合表白，你可以约他出来，做一些浪漫的事情。虽然我不知道对你的Sebby来说什么是浪漫的。”  
Chris点点头，将手心的巧克力剥开包装纸塞到嘴里，慢慢地嚼着，像是在思考一件大事。然后他向瓜分巧克力的Scarlett和Anthony告别，提前回了宿舍。  
“你知道吗？我保证，Sebastian不会答应Chris的表白。”Anthony高深莫测地说，“这个表白太突兀了，会被认为是恶作剧的。”  
“我觉得Chris很可能成功，因为Sebastian好像也喜欢他。”Scarlett将不同夹心的巧克力分门别类的堆放。  
“从哪儿看出来的？”Anthony好奇地凑过来问，“虽然他们都是单身而且态度都非常暧昧，但不一定那么巧合吧。”  
Scarlett不屑地哼了一声，提议：“当然是女孩子的直觉。打个赌吗？我赌他们会在一起。你输了的话，你帮我写十篇论文。我输了的话，你的论文交给我。成交？”  
“成交。”Anthony拍了一下Scarlett的手掌，接受了这个赌约。  
对此，Chris Evans和Sebastian Stan两位核心人物皆不知情。

“Hey，Sebby。”一大早Chris就出现在了画廊里。  
“Hi。”Sebastian有点意外，但他还是愉快地打了招呼，“今天是情人节，你没有约会吗？”  
“哦不，别提这个了。”Chris失望地叹了一口气，帮助Sebastian把新画挂在墙上，“我没有女朋友，也没有约会。Scarlett早餐前就不见了，Anthony和拉拉队队长有约，其他人也都去过情人节了。”  
“没关系。”Sebastian爬下小斜梯，将梯子折叠好靠在墙上，“我也没有约会。”  
“谢谢你的安慰，Sebby。”Chris撇撇嘴，“然而这对我糟糕的心情没有任何帮助。”  
Sebastian勾起嘴角笑了笑，用纸杯给Chris倒了杯水。Chris捧着水汽氤氲的纸杯，忽然像是想到了什么一样，抿了一口水，提议：“既然我们都没有约会，与其坐在这里看别人，不如我们两个去过情人节？”  
Sebastian看起来像是被他的提议惊了一下，有点不确定地说：“你刚刚说我们两个一起过情人节？”  
“噢，Sebby。”Chris努力劝说着，“你知道上次我们去吃饭的那条街吗？每年情人节那里几乎所有的店铺都有情侣优惠。你难道不想花比平时便宜的多的价格去吃与平时没区别的美味吗？”  
Sebastian虽然还是有点不可思议，但在Chris不停地劝说甚至拉长音的请求下，还是同意了这个听起来就很荒诞的“假扮情侣”建议。

Chris非常愉快。  
他在情人节把Sebastian约出来了，还是以他们是“情侣”的身份。虽然是假扮的，但这是好的开始，不是吗？  
那条街道距离这个画廊不是很远，他们步行了不到三十分钟就走到了。  
Sebastian很喜欢这条街，因为有一家餐厅坐落在这条街里。那家餐厅是一个绘画主题餐厅，不同区域是不同时期和流派的艺术风格。  
上次他们去的那个区域是石器时代的风格，古朴粗糙的桌面，墙上挂着许多石器时代的艺术成就。  
Sebastian兴致非常高的跟他从西班牙的阿尔塔米拉洞穴的“受伤的野牛”谈到了威伦道夫的维纳斯。之所以没有谈那个宏伟的巨石阵，是因为侍者前来上菜打断了Sebastian的思路。  
然而今天的这条街道是完全不同的风格。  
今年的情人节恰好处在周末，那条街被粉红色的情侣气氛装饰的异常浪漫。许多店铺门前的牌子上写了情侣特惠，还挂着粉红色的心形气球。  
Chris和Sebastian看着街上牵着手走过的情侣，每个人的脸上都洋溢着甜蜜。  
“愿意尝尝那个情侣入店免费的浓缩咖啡吗？”Chris把手伸向Sebastian，视线落到他的身上。  
Sebastian犹豫了一下，舔了舔唇，还是握住了Chris伸过来的手掌，点点头：“我们可以去试试。”  
Chris笑了，把手换了换姿势，使他们十指紧扣，进入那家咖啡店中。  
店员是个可爱的姑娘，她看着两人紧握的手，像是明白了什么，眨眨眼了然地说：“情人节快乐。浓缩咖啡？”  
“谢谢，情人节快乐。”Chris笑着回应，接过店员递过的餐牌，选了个僻静的两人座。  
这家店里人有点多，声音嘈杂，交谈声中夹着咖啡店特意放的歌曲，不再是平常的纯音乐，甜腻的女声让磨咖啡时苦涩的气味都那么好闻。  
两人选的位置靠近一架钢琴，他们以为这是个装饰钢琴，但Sebastian悄悄打开琴盖，随意按了几个音试了试后，发现这架钢琴音调很准而且完全适合弹奏。  
“我记得你跟我提过，你会弹钢琴？”Chris看着Sebastian把琴盖合上，手指在光滑的表面敲了一下，问。  
“我只会一点点，只有一点。”Sebastian歪歪头，“我的妈妈会弹钢琴，我经常听她弹奏。”  
咖啡很快就上来了，用精致的瓷杯装着的浓缩咖啡颜色很淡，Chris尝了一口，感叹：“我一直觉得浓缩咖啡很像带着咖啡味道的水，我是指美式浓缩。”  
“画室里的老师就经常给我们准备这种咖啡，真的。”Sebastian眨眨眼。  
“可我上次去的时候只有水，还是凉的！”Chris不满地抱怨，“而且并没有看到咖啡机。”  
“这不能责怪我，”Sebastian笑了，“那次是Anna老师来代课，你知道，Anna脾气非常不好，能有水喝就应该非常满足了””  
Chris想了想他那次去画室找Sebastian时那位女老师凶狠的眼神，就忍不住要颤抖了。

从咖啡店出来后，两人在街上漫无目的地走着。这条街非常长，旁边是林立的商铺或者餐馆。  
最近刚下了一场大雪，光秃秃的树枝上堆满了一层厚厚的积雪，一两只鸟落在细长的树枝上，枝头颤了颤，将积雪抖落下来。  
树下有一对情侣正在接吻，冰凉的雪粒落到他们身上引起他们一声惊呼，跳到了一旁。  
Chris瞄准了一棵年幼的树苗，他特意走在前面，与Sebastian有一定距离后，用手晃了下那棵树，树上的积雪纷纷落下来，形成了一大片雪雾。  
Sebastian没有留意，被Chris的“人工降雪”盖了一身，他扯着Chris的衣袖，硬是把他也扯了过来，两人撞在一起，被还没有全部落地的雪花紧紧包围。  
捧着一束玫瑰的小姑娘路过，惊叹了声：“Romantic！”  
“等一下。”Chris喊住了那个小姑娘，看起来她也就十一二岁，他从口袋里掏出钱，“给我一支玫瑰，谢谢。”  
小姑娘打量了一下他俩，从抱着的一束玫瑰里抽出了两只，递给他们一人一支，笑得很甜：“你们都有一支玫瑰啦！Love wins！”   
“……”Chris和Sebastian看了一眼自己手里的还带着水珠的玫瑰，那个小姑娘已经走远了。  
Chris将自己手里的玫瑰扔到Sebastian怀里，说：“给你了，my REAL lover。”  
Sebastian笑的眼睛弯成好看的弧度，把Chris扔过来的加上自己手里的一并塞到Chris那儿，笑着拒绝：“你自己收着吧，这太娘了！下次你去看茉莉公主的时候可以带上它们！”  
“Hey！”Chris拿着两朵玫瑰，辩驳，“茉莉公主是Scott央求我去看的！”  
“得了吧。”Sebastian翻了个白眼，“我在Scarlett那儿听到的可不是同一个故事。”

Chris觉得Sebastian会将刚刚的恶作剧还给他，他在路上紧紧牵着Sebastian，防止他靠近任何一棵看起来会下雪的树。  
不是因为十指相扣的感觉很棒。  
不是的。  
Sebastian经常拿画笔的手指上有一层薄茧，摩挲着Chris的手指内侧非常舒服。这个城市很冷，他们裹着厚厚的围巾，热量在手心传递。  
Chris很难形容这种感觉，他觉得自己应该想出个词来的，或者写一篇长长的诗歌来讴歌，毕竟他是学文学的。然而他现在什么都说不出来，他的大脑就像是泡在热可可里的棉花糖，被温暖包裹着，融化在了甜腻的可可里面。  
他们现在一举一动在旁人眼中就像一对真正的情侣。  
但只有他们自己知道他们只是有很好的演技，就像电影里每一对热恋的情侣，在荧幕上说尽了情话，在戏外却只是局限于拥抱和握手的寒暄。  
Chris想忘记这个“假扮情侣”这个事情，让自己全心全意沉浸在和Sebastian难得的亲密中。可知道真相总是难以释怀的是他不知道能做到多大限度，Sebastian愿意配合他到什么地步。  
一厢情愿带来的永远是多愁善感。  
正当Chris内心的戏份非常充足的时候，Sebastian对准一棵树伸手一晃，然后想摆脱Chris紧握的手掌逃离这个犯罪现场。  
Chris被Sebastian突然地挣脱吓了一跳，反射性的握紧了手不让他挣开，往回一拉，Sebastian脚下一个趔趄，直接跌到Chris身上。  
多亏了学校的健身房。Chris在成功稳住身形没有被Sebastian撞倒的时候感叹。  
这比刚刚的相撞要猛烈多了，两人发出一声闷哼，接着劈头盖脸的雪落了下来，正巧落在两人身上。  
Chris想带着Sebastian远离这个暴雪天气，然而为时已晚，冰凉的雪落到两人的脖颈上，被体温融化成水珠。Sebastian被凉的一哆嗦，直接顺着Chris拉他的姿势抱住了他。  
说是抱，其实是另一种方式的蹭。Sebastian低头把衣服和发梢上的雪几乎都蹭在了Chris的外套上。  
等树上的雪落完，两人才气喘吁吁地分开，Chris摇摇头，短发上的雪随着他的动作摆落下来。  
Sebastian看着Chris胸口和肩膀上被自己蹭上的雪融化后的一片水渍，还有他匆忙拨弄头发上的落雪的样子，有点想笑，这简直太像一只在雪地里打过滚的金毛。  
“抱歉，我没看到这棵树上的积雪有点多。”Sebastian努力控制着自己的嘴角上扬的幅度不会过于大，并且出于罪魁祸首的愧疚，他帮助Chris拍掉了肩上的雪。  
他看到了插在Chris口袋里的两朵小玫瑰，有点滑稽也有点可爱。  
“我们去那个餐厅暖和一下？”Sebastian指着马路对面的那家绘画主题餐厅，“上次没有尝那个特色牛排，今天我们可以去试试。”

两人进了餐厅，位子已经差不多要满了，他们不得不坐在了坐落在后印象主义区域的四人桌。  
这家餐厅推出了情人节套餐，Chris和Sebastian看了看套餐里有很多上次没吃过但看起来非常好吃的菜品，于是他们点了一份情人节套餐。  
侍者将点菜单压在了桌牌下面，然后端上来两杯飘着玫瑰瓣的颜色奇怪的牛奶。  
看着两人不解的眼神，侍者解释说：“这是玫瑰牛奶，是为进入本店就餐并且享用情人节套餐的情侣们赠送的。”  
Sebastian说了谢谢，在侍者走远后，尝了一口，嫌弃的放在一旁：“玫瑰味道太浓了，把牛奶的香味全覆盖了。”  
Chris本来就不太喜欢牛奶，他研究了一下这个区域的墙上装饰，挂着很多画家的画像，还有临摹他们的几幅代表作，然后把视线转向对面用搅拌棒戳牛奶表面浮着的花瓣的Sebastian身上。  
Sebastian的头发略长，据Anthony说他全身弥漫着艺术家特有的气质。他经常会把它扎起来，很短的一小簇。没扎起来的额发会在低头的时候落到前面阻挡视线，Sebastian不得不一次次地把它顺到耳后。  
“幸亏这家餐厅不是以艺术时期来规定菜品。”Chris说，“否则如果我们在上次的石器时代那个区域吃饭，说不定牛排连二分熟都没有。”  
“我挺喜欢这儿的。”Sebastian头也没抬，继续戳着杯子里的花瓣，看着它们被戳下去再浮上来，“应该挂了塞尚的《圣维克多山》吧？挂了吗？”  
Chris看了看挂画，有点不太确定哪个是Sebastian口中的什么什么山，他迷茫地看了Sebastian一眼，对方抬起头来看了一圈墙上的挂画，用手一指墙的正中央：“看那儿，就是塞尚的《圣维克多山》，这幅画是他体积感和结构感都很强烈的代表作。”  
Chris不是很懂艺术领域，他对艺术全部的了解都是在暗恋Sebastian时期，用课余时间补回来的。  
但他还是看不出来那幅看起来色彩斑斓就像色块堆积的画上，有什么所谓的体积感和结构感。  
“瞧，这儿有《星夜》。”Sebastian的眼睛亮了，他有点兴奋地对Chris说，“我跟你说过很多次的，这幅画总是给人不同的感觉。”  
“我记得你很了解梵高。”Chris顺着Sebastian的目光看过去，深蓝色的线条和金黄色相融合，就像冷色调与暖色调的碰撞一样刺眼。  
“哦我的一位老师非常喜欢他。”Sebastian说，“梵高在波里纳日给他弟弟写的一封信里有一段话，那位老师经常提。”  
侍者将牛排和沙拉放在桌上，牛排被铁板滋烤着。  
“说说看？”Chris用刀叉切开牛排，等它凉下来。  
“有点长，记不太清。”Sebastian切下一小块牛排，叉起来，说，“大意就是总会有人读懂你没表达出来的思想，但你要耐心。”  
“那你能读懂我在想什么吗？”Chris饶有兴趣地看着他。  
Sebastian望进那个淡蓝色的眼睛中，他仔细地看着，那双眼睛像深潭，有着年轻人特有的神采，潭水表面十分美丽，然而实际上却深不见底。Sebastian想丢一块石头进去，看看那么深的水里都藏着些什么。  
他以为会藏很多东西，学业、未来的女友或者以后要从事的职业等需要长远打量的事情。然而他发现那么深的潭水里隐藏着浓浓的爱。  
对Sebastian Stan的爱。  
他能看出来，他也能感受到。Sebastian发现了梵高笔下的火，然而只有他有资格去坐在旁边汲取温暖。  
可Sebastian不确定，他不敢对任何没有确定下来的事情抱有信心，除非他真的收到了那个邀请。  
“我知道艺术家的视角和其他人不一样。所以你刚刚看到了什么？”Chris眨了眨眼，长长的睫毛像小刷子一样打下一片阴影。  
“什么也没看到。”Sebastian慌忙地将叉子上的牛排放入口中，发现它已经冷了。  
“什么？”Chris好像非常失望，“你没有看到我的思想吗？”  
“所以你要有耐心。”Sebastian嚼着牛排，说。

当他们准备去前台结账时，Chris走在前面，当Sebastian经过一桌时被拦住了。  
“Hi，Seb！”Scarlett打招呼。  
“Hi。”Sebastian有点意外地回应，“Chris说你一大早就出去了。”  
“哦没错，我迫不及待地和闺蜜们出去过情人节。”Scarlett笑着说，“Chris看起来一点也不急。”  
“为什么急？他今天有事情吗？”Sebastian疑惑地问。  
“上帝，”Scarlett小声惊呼，“他昨晚告诉我今天他要表白，听说他喜欢那个人很长时间了。”  
“我并没听他说过。”Sebastian皱起眉来思索，Chris并没告诉他，他有暗恋的人。  
“Chris也没告诉你吗？”Scarlett安慰地拍拍他，“没关系，我们都被他蒙在鼓里，直到昨天才知道的。”  
而我是直到现在才知道的。Sebastian心想。他不知道为什么有一点点难过。好吧，不是一点点。  
他知道Chris在学校其实很受欢迎，身材好长相优秀，脾气又讨女孩子欢心。  
作为朋友他应该为Chris高兴，但他现在感觉要糟糕透了。  
Scarlett看着Sebastian忽然就黯淡下来的神情，心下一片了然，笑着说：“记得跟Chris说，我们给他准备了庆功宴。”  
Sebastian轻轻点头，和Scarlett告别。  
同在一桌的姑娘们问Scarlett到底有什么事值得她那么开心，Scarlett吃了一口水果沙拉，说：“我觉得我的论文有着落了。”

这家餐厅给了两人一张优惠券，下次来的时候凭这个优惠券会有折扣。  
Chris得意地向Sebastian展示了一下优惠券，说：“下次情人节我们过来再吃一顿？”  
Sebastian不置可否，他沉默着和Chris慢慢地走了一段路。  
Chris明显感觉到气氛不对，他问Sebastian发生了什么。  
“我看见Scarlett了。”Sebastian本来想把原话告诉Chris，可他现在实在没有心情，所以他说，“我们打了个招呼。”  
Chris有点摸不着头脑，但Sebastian催促着他快点走，让他暂时把这个奇怪的感觉抛到了一边。

前面有一家果汁店，Chris知道这家店的鲜榨果汁一向比较出名，他的很多朋友都喜欢走这条路的时候顺便买一杯果汁，而Chris为了经过Sebastian在的那家画廊，所以一直没怎么尝过这家的果汁。  
Chris和Sebastian以情侣双人价买了两杯柳橙汁，坐在窄小的店铺里面。  
这家店装修的比较精致，桌椅全是木质的，上面雕刻着好看的花纹，就像艺术品。  
Chris转着玻璃杯，看着它在洒进店内的阳光下折射出不同的色彩。  
外面有一对情侣或者夫妻正牵着一只松狮经过，Chris突然对研究花纹复杂的纹路的Sebastian说：“你想听听East的故事吗？”  
“East？”Sebastian重复了一遍，表示并不知道这个事情。  
“那是我家养过的一只斗牛犬。”Chris想起这个，神情都柔和起来，“答应我，别告诉Scarlett和Anthony或者其他的什么人。”  
“我觉得这可能会是个非常感人的故事，你首先答应我不会讲着讲着哭出来。”Sebastian说，“我不擅长安慰一个痛哭的人。”  
Chris勾起嘴角，笑着说：“哦不，我不会痛哭流涕的。”  
Sebastian听着Chris讲那只陪伴他很多年的斗牛犬，讲它晒肚皮时蠢蠢的样子，还有洗澡时抖得一地的水，睡觉时蹬腿的姿势，还有当它离去时渐渐冰冷的温度。  
“它叫East，是吗？”Sebastian轻声问。  
“对。”Chris点点头。  
“我很遗憾没有见到它。”Sebastian说，“我也很喜欢斗牛犬。”  
Chris想起了什么，他问：“你还记得当初我把热可可洒到你的书上的那个下午，你对我说了一句罗马尼亚语，你能再说一遍吗？”  
“怎么了？”Sebastian重复了一遍后，问。  
“这句话是什么意思？”  
“你可以猜猜。如果我告诉你了那就太没趣了。”Sebastian耸耸肩。

他们喝完果汁后，一路逛着，这条很长的街看起来也要走到尽头了。Chris看着前方的十字路口有点失落。  
走到了那个十字路口，往右拐就可以绕回Sebastian的那个画廊了，他们可能唯一一次的情侣身份很快就要到期。  
可Chris不想那么快结束。  
他左右看了看，想找个合适的地方向Sebastian表白。  
他还没行动就已经做好了被拒绝的准备，到时候他就可以用玩笑的方式来解除这个尴尬局面，谁叫他们现在是“假扮情侣”呢。然后Chris和Sebastian还是朋友，还可以一起吃饭喝酒聊天，虽然Chris会失落一阵子，时间是无限期。  
“那边有家甜品店。”Chris指着一个新开的店铺，“我们去看看吧？Scarlett说想吃里面的东西。”  
Sebastian和Chris走进那家甜品店，发现门口有张海报，上面画满了爱心和粉色气泡，里面有一对情侣接吻的剪影，下面写着“情侣可得六十美元代金券”。  
他们对视一眼，走了进去。  
店里的情况让他们目瞪口呆。  
有很多情侣。很正常，今天是周末情人节。  
可是那些情侣们都在接吻，吻得如胶似漆荡气回肠。  
有的接吻后，直接去前台拿了一张代金券。  
Chris有点尴尬地问前台：“劳驾，这里是……”  
“这是情人节特惠要求。”前台眨眨眼睛，“情侣接吻六十秒，可以获得六十美元的代金券。”  
“呃。”Chris回头看了看Sebastian，他也正看向他。  
前台以为他们是比较害羞，解释说：“没关系，接受一切性向的。”  
我们知道接受一切性向，一对姑娘正在角落里接吻呢。  
Chris不知道该怎么开口，他想说如果太尴尬就不用了，只是代金券而已。但他又不想放弃这个机会。  
他们对望着，眼神里都是说不清的神色。  
“来吧。”Sebastian叹了口气，小声对他说，“六十秒而已。”  
Chris有点犹豫，他不想强迫Sebastian做任何事情，但看着Sebastian同意的表情，回头问：“计时吗？”  
“不会。”前台说，“差不多时间到了就可以，不能太长也不能太短啊。”  
Chris和Sebastian找到一个比较隐蔽的地方，两人都有点紧张，慢慢靠近时能感受到对方有点急促的呼吸。  
他们之间的距离只需要往前靠近一点点就可以完美贴合，然而他们僵持在那里，像是隔了一堵无形的墙。  
忽然Sebastian像是放弃了所有的坚持，舔了舔唇，吻了上去，唇与唇贴合在一起。  
他们只是贴合着，直到Chris用舌尖舔了舔Sebastian的下唇。Sebastian任由他舔舐和轻咬，刚刚喝过的柳橙汁的清香在唇齿间游荡。  
这是Chris和Sebastian各自接过的最小心翼翼的吻，每一次厮磨就仿佛在试探着彼此的心意。  
浅吻变得越来越深入，他们交缠逗弄着，毫无技巧章法的吻在一起，像是青涩的少年初次吻到了心爱的人一样急躁而又极尽温柔。  
他们吻了很久，久到已经不知道是第几个六十秒。多亏他们选的位置足够好，没有人过来打扰。  
他们分开后，靠的很近，Chris在Sebastian染上水色的唇角吻了一下，靠在他肩头上喘息。  
他们静静拥抱着，感受着彼此的心跳隔着厚厚的外套产生了共鸣。  
“你愿意听我一个秘密吗？”Chris在他耳边轻声说。  
Sebastian抱着他，感受着温暖，在他肩上点点头。  
“我喜欢你，Sebby。”Chris叹了口气，说出不知迟到了多久的话，“或者，我爱你，你更喜欢哪个？”  
Sebastian忽然离开Chris的拥抱，与他隔开距离，睁开眼睛看着他。  
Chris也静静地看着Sebastian，感受着温暖一点点的被冷空气带走。他想那几句缓解尴尬气氛的话要派上用场了。  
Sebastian微微勾起嘴角，说：“作为交换，我也告诉你一个秘密。”  
Chris还没反应过来，只觉得唇上有温热的触感，Sebastian抵着他的唇念出了在热可可的那个下午还有喝柳橙汁时说的那句罗马尼亚语。然后他凑到Chris的耳边，说：“这句话的意思是，我喜欢你很久了。”  
外面的阳光钻出了云彩，冬日的温和的光线落在他们身上。  
Chris见过Sebastian用画笔描绘过美丽的河流湖泊，树林田野，甚至繁华的街头，霓虹灯像银河连成一片海。但Sebastian是他见过最美的风景。

“Hey，Scarlett，自从昨天就没看到Chris了。”Anthony在情人节第二天的学校图书馆里看到了Scarlett。  
“哦提起这个，”Scarlett放下手中的笔，说，“我们的赌约还成立吗？”  
“当然！你做好乖乖写论文的准备吧！”Anthony说，“Chris应该在Facebook的线上。”  
Scarlett转着笔，看Anthony拿出手机打开Facebook，调到Chris的主页上。  
短暂的沉默。  
“WHAT THE HELL？！！！”紧接着Anthony大音量的声音穿透了整个图书馆安静的气氛。  
接收到所有正在图书馆看书的学生们怒视后，Anthony仍然一脸不可置信。  
“怎么了？”Scarlett懒散地问，她伸了个懒腰，探头过去看到底发生了什么。  
“Chris……Chris和Sebastian的感情状况都从‘单身’改成了‘恋爱中’！”Anthony低声尖叫着。  
“辛苦了，伙计。”Scarlett心疼地拍拍Anthony的肩，“十篇论文。”

-FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梵高那句话出自《亲爱的提奥》，梵高1878年12月于波里纳日写给提奥的信，我提到的那段话的具体内容是：“我们内心的思想曾经暴露出来吗？在我们的心 里或许有一把旺火，可是谁也没有拿它来让自己暖和一下；从旁边经过的人只看见烟筒里冒出的一缕青烟，不去理会。现在让我看一看你，应该干什么呢？人们必须 守护那把内心的火，要稳着点，耐心地等待着，有谁走来，挨近它坐下--大概会停下来吧？心里多么着急。”


	7. Marry ChrisEvans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞贺文。

Chris突然想给Sebastian写封信。一封很长很长的信，长到可以从美国东海岸跨过大西洋，到达正在拍戏的Sebastian所在的欧洲城市里，然后自己乘着信过去，给他一个拥抱，或许还会有个亲吻。

Chris想着，将手中的手机扔到沙发上，正巧砸到遥控器，两个硬物相碰发出清脆的声音，Chris的手机屏幕上的联系人界面停留在Seb的名字上，闪了闪，屏幕黯淡下去。

他来到书房，那里是个向阳的小房间，外面是一个小花园，里面有一棵松树，最近下了雪，在松树上积了厚厚一层。 光线温和的笼罩着书房窗外的世界，包括这棵松树，积雪最上面的一层融化为水，在零度下的天气里结成薄薄的冰，在阳光下斑斑驳驳的光影。 

书房的桌子上很乱，堆着最近已经逐渐转到幕后的Chris的导演用书，还有一叠叠的用铅笔画满分镜和乱七八糟的箭头，指向Chris每一个想法和安排。

剩下的是Sebastian的东西，他喜欢看一些对Chris来说比较艰涩枯燥的东西，比如厚的像砖一样的哲学书，Chris连名字都不想读出来，Sebastian却每晚捧着它睡前阅读。还有一些没来得及收到柜子里的碟片。

Chris给自己倒了杯橙汁，然后把自己的书收想到书橱里，把Sebastian的书一本本整整齐齐地堆放到书桌一边，最上面放着碟片。

他铺开了一张信纸，拿起钢笔，在第一行工整地写上“Sebby”。最后一个“y”落笔时，他忽然想起了什么，在前面的空里又加了一个“Dear”。

Sebastian总是嘲笑他自从做了导演连字都敷衍了起来，一行字写下来像是连上帝都看不懂的天使符文。然后他就会俯下身来夺过他的笔，在旁边一笔一划的写着字母，挨得很近，几乎是Sebastian从身后环抱着坐在书桌前的Chris。再然后，Chris会装作不经意地侧过头，一个亲吻就落在了 Sebastian勾起的好看的唇角。最后他们抛弃了字体和钢笔，他们接吻，温暖的唇相碰轻碾，进而舌尖相碰，Sebastian总有一种清香的橙子味。 温暖的午后温和的阳光，就像绵延悠长的岁月。

Chris想到这里，舔了舔唇角，喝了一口杯子里的橙汁。Sebastian喜欢喝橙汁，他特意买了一个榨汁机和很多很多橙子，榨出新鲜的橙汁，放在冰箱里。

Chris对这些没什么概念，他觉得橙汁无论怎么样都是一样的。 

“老天，当然不一样。”Sebastian递给Chris一杯鲜榨的橙汁，“你仔细尝一尝。”

Chris接过喝了一口，橙子的鲜香再口中蔓延。其实都差不多，Chris想。但他看着Sebastian期待的眼神。还是说；“好吧好吧，这杯确实好喝一点。”

Sebastian眼中的期待会被笑意侵袭取代，眼睛弯得很好看。

Sebastian从不掩饰自己的愉快，他开心的时候会笑得很温柔，周围的空气都欢快起来。

他是个快乐的时候会让人觉得被他灌注了满满的爱的感觉。即使事实上他自身得到的爱并未被填满。

Chris喝完了那杯橙汁，从外面买回的橙汁里充满了甜腻的香气，添加剂的味道太过浓烈。Chris皱起眉头，他曾经觉得只要是橙汁都差不多，然而现在却认为这种被Sebastian排斥的外面卖的成品橙汁确实难以下咽。

他不知道这是因为什么，Sebastian不在的时候，一切都开始变得不一样。连依旧温和的阳光都过于刺眼。

Chris推远了那个杯子，把信纸揉成一团扔到纸篓里，打开一张新的信纸，将钢笔重新灌满墨水，写上“My dear Sebby”。

 

Sebastian其实很爱生气。

但他对陌生人或者不熟的朋友，从来都很好脾气。即使有求必应达不到，如果开超过底线的玩笑，Sebastian也不会表现出自己的愤怒。

他很会藏住秘密，他好像有一座小城堡，里面装着无数的小情绪和稀奇古怪的秘密。城堡外是重重的关卡，城堡的墙面上也都是尖锐的刺。

他很会和自己生气，或者把什么都闷在心里闷一天或者更长时间，直到那些情绪自己发酵，或者被另一个情绪取代。

以前他的城堡里只有自己一个人，但现在多了个Chris。

Chris不得不承认，Sebastian和相熟的人在一起相处，真的很容易生气，他愿意把自己所有的情绪完整的展现给真正的朋友，有快乐有悲伤有愤怒，而不是那个好脾气先生的形象。

他们在一起很长很长时间了，就像他想写的那封信一样长。

有时候他们会吵架，从今晚的晚餐为什么没有拌沙拉到过几天的红毯应该穿什么，然后他们彼此生气，冷战，像每一对普通的情侣。

一般求和的都是Chris。Sebastian不知道为什么好像学不会去主动改善关系，因为Sebastian总是觉得不好意思。

所以谢天谢地，Sebastian很容易生气，但特别好哄。

当冷战的夜晚他们两个各睡一边，中间仿佛隔着马里亚纳海沟，或者Thor的锤子使他们俩没法靠近的时候，Chris总是装作不经意地凑过去，从后面拥住Sebastian，将他带到床的中间来。

他知道Sebastian没睡，因为他能感受到手下肌肤细微的变化。Sebastian因Chris的碰触僵了一下后，慢慢放松的融入身后的怀抱里。

第二天Sebastian会在Chris怀抱里醒来，然后埋怨说你的胸肌硌到了我的脖子。

 

他们有时候会打架，但次数不多，只能说是偶尔中的偶尔。

Chris刚转行做导演时，遭到了许多烦心事，他为了一个自己还没定下来要不要付诸实践拍摄的电影，临时在机场改签了机票，坐飞机去了那个小岛看取景地。

他没有跟Sebastian说他改签了机票，因为他的手机信号出现了故障，根本打不了电话。而他之前告诉Sebastian今晚就会回到家里。

Chris的临时旅行非常不顺利，他看完取景地后，就准备坐飞机离开，结果遇上了恶劣天气，暴雨和狂风阻碍了他的航班起飞。

“延误多久，女士？”Chris在机场焦急地问工作人员。

“视情况而定。”工作人员回答，“不过据最新通知，飞往波士顿的航班大概最快也要明天才能起飞。”

Chris坐在机场拥挤的大厅里，旁边都是因为飞机延误而咒骂的拖着行李箱的乘客。他晃了晃手机，时断时续信号的手机现在一点信号都没有了。

他正在思考怎么跟Sebastian解释。上帝啊，他一定在家里等着呢。

Chris深深叹着气，在被几个粉丝认出来并强行合影签名后，他选择戴上了墨镜和帽子。

他等到了深夜，那些吵吵闹闹的乘客们几乎都睡着了，大厅里变得非常安静。Chris决定到处走走，外面依旧是暴风雨，不过雨势看起来小了一点。

虽然自己的手机不能用，还好机场的工作人员提供了网络，他打开skype，Sebastian果然在线。

“你在哪儿？！！！！！！”Sebastian给他发了无数条这样的讯息。

“Seb，”Chris回复，将自己的经历讲述了一遍，“我想我被困在一个小岛上了……”

过了很久很久，久到Chris以为Sebastian只是忘了下线，他才收到Sebastian的回复，非常简短：“身上有足够的钱吗？”

Chris摸了摸口袋。

空的。

Holy Shit。

Chris摸遍了全身可能放钱的地方，都是空的。他又检查了一下自己的行李箱，里面签证等一些重要的证件都在。

他给Sebastian发去讯息：“我身上没有一分钱。不过我想我应该有办法的。”

Sebastian再也没有回复。

Chris知道他肯定非常生气。但他又能说什么呢，这次完完整整地全怪他。

他沮丧地盯着手机屏幕，变暗又点开，点开又变暗，盯到眼睛都酸涩了也没等到Sebastian的回复。然后他坐回到机场大厅的座位上，独自一人的。

第二天清晨雨势渐停，机场发出通知说很快就可以起飞了。Chris是第三班航班，距离起飞还有一段时间。

他看着乘客们纷纷登机，听到了久违的飞机起飞的声音。经历了一整夜暴风雨的小岛又恢复了生机。潮湿新鲜的空气置换了机场内混杂的气体，Chris闭眼呼吸，仿佛脚下是一片土壤，然后会有嫩芽冒出来。

他睁开眼的时候，有一架飞机降落了，这班飞机的人数比较少，稀稀落落的乘客拉着行李箱，在机场大理石板上发出闷闷的摩擦声。然后他看到了一个熟悉的身影。

是Sebastian吗？一夜未眠的他努力聚焦着那个正向这边走来的身影。

肯定不是，他现在应该在家里生我的气。Chris摇摇头，重新闭上眼睛。

然后他感受到被一个人扯着衣领拉起来，再次睁开眼睛时，在他面前的正是那个熟悉得不能再熟悉的样子。

“Hey，Seb你怎么……”Chris还没激动地打招呼，就被Sebastian扯着向洗手间走。还好Chris没忘记拉他的行李。

这时候的机场人少了很多，Chris被Sebastian扯着离开都没引起什么围观。

在洗手间左侧有个小通道，堆放扫帚等清洗工具的。乘客不会走到这里来，工作人员也只是定时过来取工具工作。

Sebastian放开了Chris。

“Seb，你还好……”吗？Chris再次没说完话，他看到转身面向他的Sebastian的眼睛里充满了愤怒，即使自带罗马尼亚黑眼圈，Chris也清晰地分辨出Sebastian因没睡好而导致的更深一层的黑眼圈。

紧接着，迎接他的是Sebastian打向他小腹的一拳。

Chris还没反应过来疼痛，第一感觉竟然是欣慰，还好他没打脸。否则回到美国被拍出来又是一个新闻热点。

Chris都能替那些记者取好名字——昔日美国队长，今日莫名被揍，原因疑为家暴。

打了一拳后的Sebastian明显不解气，他向Chris踹了一脚，Chris一个趔趄。但他知道自己没有理由还手，所以他只能支撑着等Sebastian的怒气消耗完毕。

当Sebastian正巧打向他的胃部时，Chris没吃晚饭和早饭的胃部像是突然苏醒一般，剧烈的饥饿和疼痛席卷了他，胃部的烧灼感蔓延到四肢百骸，他不堪重负，闷哼一声向后倚到墙上，然后顺着坐到地上。

按Chris锻炼出来的体格，他应该能承受这些，何况Sebastian其实打得并不重。但谁叫Chris既没吃饭又没睡觉，全身虚弱呢。

Sebastian看见Chris坐到地上吓了一跳，他连忙半跪在Chris面前，掀开他的衬衫查看是不是自己打得太重了，焦急地问：“你怎么样？哪里疼？”

语气里已经不带任何愤怒的成分，眼睛里也充满了焦急和忧虑。

Chris笑了，他抱过Sebastian，下巴抵着他的肩膀，新生出的胡渣弄得Sebastian有点痒。他轻轻拍了拍Sebastian的背部，安慰地说：“我知道你很生气，但我现在很饿，给我块面包，随便你揍。”

Sebastian因为紧张而加快跳动的心慢慢放松下来，他笑了一声，反抱住Chris，蹭了蹭Chris的颈部，说：“我找了你多久你知道吗？”

“我知道，我知道。”Chris闭上眼睛，和Sebastian的呼吸渐渐频率相同，“所以我很抱歉。”

这个杂物间的地板非常不舒服，后面的墙也有些粗糙不平，但现在他不是孤身一人了。

 

狗的叫声唤醒了思索中的Chris，一只斗牛犬穿过客厅和走廊来到了书房Chris的身边。它蹭蹭Chris的裤脚，发出了愉快地叫声。

Chris摸了摸它的头，挠挠它下巴，那条斗牛犬心满意足地躺下，等待Chris给他挠肚子。

Chris哭笑不得，随手呼撸了一下它的肚子，说：“起来吧，记住你是斗牛犬，不是金毛。我去给你倒牛奶。”

那只斗牛犬不满意地翻了个滚爬起来，跟在Chris身后。

Chris曾经有过一只斗牛犬，叫East。跟了他很长时间，East是他最喜欢的玩伴，East看着他从一个毛头小子变成一个电影明星，而他看着East慢慢老去，最后离开。

那时候Chris和Sebastian还不是特别熟，Sebastian给他的定位就是需要好脾气对待的人。他不了解Sebastian的城堡，Sebastian也不认识他的East。

East去世后的一段时间，他都非常消沉。直到他看到一个Sebastian的访谈。

记者问他想养一只什么狗。

Sebastian回答：“斗牛犬。”他的嘴角一直是上扬的，好看的弧度。

后来像每段水到渠成的感情一样，他们在一起了。Chris跟Sebastian谈起了East，Sebastian也回赠了城堡的永久准入卡。

在一个片场，Chris忽然想起了什么，他发短信给Sebastian：“想养一只斗牛犬吗？”

Sebastian在另一个片场拍戏，长时间的高空威亚让他头晕，他可能还要和恐高奋战一段时间，因此Sebastian用有点颤抖的手指简单的打出几个字母，发送。

于是Chris就收到了这么一条简洁的短信——YES。

他们有了一条斗牛犬。起名叫West。

这个名字被Sebastian嘲笑了好几次——“所以我们的North和South在哪？不过感谢上帝，你没有起名Disney或者什么公主，否则我会抱着它在路灯下哭。”

West也摇着尾巴，它总是很喜欢Sebastian，这让Chris有点沮丧。

 

而此时的West正在喝牛奶。Chris蹲在他面前，说：“Little West，Sebby今天不在，所以你愿意舔下我掌心吗？”

West仿佛还在记恨刚刚Chris拒绝给他挠肚子，装作没听到一样继续喝牛奶。但最终它还是用湿漉漉的舌头敷衍地舔了下Chris的掌心，留下奶香味的痕迹后扬长而去。

 

Chris回到书房，写下了这封信的第一句话：“刚刚West舔了我的掌心，在我提到你的名字的情况下，我想它在想你。”

他顿了顿，在后面补充了一句：“但我不希望它想你，因为我也在想你。”

他和Sebastian的相爱并不是像命中注定那样的顺利。他们合作了两部戏，直到第三部戏才熟络了起来。

那时候Chris是单身，而Sebastian有女友，他们彼此都有过许多情史，绯闻女友也是数不胜数。

他们那时候还年轻，都在试着寻找灵魂相契合的另一半。Chris的家庭条件较不错，兄弟姐妹很多，家里气氛从小就很好，还有个一起玩到大的兄弟。

他几乎拥有别人给予的满满的爱，成名后有粉丝的欢呼，沉寂时有家人的陪伴。他像小孩子一样玩心很重，有满满的爱想要分享。

但他的那些女友们似乎都不太理解他的方式，他不懂女友们需要的浪漫技巧，他喜欢迪士尼，笑点很低，他有过爱情有过分离，但从没有人等他完全交付自己的感情。

他无数次想对对方说，你等等我，等我把所有的感情都给你。然而换来的永远是对方的离开，留给自己分崩离析的昔日的爱情。

而Sebastian他从小就不停地搬家，从罗马尼亚一路搬到了美国，他有时很急的时候说话还是有一点点东欧口音，他跟着他的妈妈去了很多地方。他的钢琴弹得特别好，却对外称自己不会弹钢琴。

他将经历中最苦涩的一段收纳进自己的城堡里，然后把其他的剩余用轻松愉快的语气与别人分享。

他极度缺乏安全感，他有过女友，曾经都已要订婚，但最终得到的还是孤独。

他们的相爱有点像《Citizen Kane》中Kane与Susan的对话。

Susan对Kane说：“我牙齿痛，而我认识的人不多。”

Kane说：“而我认识的人太多了。我想我们两个都很孤独。”

 

Chris和Sebastian，根本说不上是谁在追求谁，他们的时间足够Chris把满满的爱给予Sebastian，而Sebastian将自己的相对于拥有的较少的爱也毫无保留的全部给予了Chris。

所谓爱情正是爱的交换。

然后他们牵手，亲吻，上床。像每一对情侣一样相爱着。

Chris永远记得见过了彼此的家人，正式确定关系的那个下午，他去Sebastian的公寓里找他，然后他们紧紧拥抱着，呼吸在耳边交错。不带任何情欲却又满含热情的拥抱，与此后的每一次短暂分开后的团聚时的拥抱一样。

这次Sebastian是和Chris吵了一架后离开的，原因是West咬坏了一个圣诞彩灯树，Sebastian觉得这无可厚非，Chris表示不想再去买一棵那么大的彩灯树了。

“随你的便。”Sebastian留下那么一句话，拉着行李箱拿着机票直奔机场，去了欧洲拍戏。

然后他们没有互相联系。

所以才有了Chris坐在书桌前写信。

 

他们没有订婚，当然也没有结婚。因为他们彼此都觉得无论谁向谁求婚都感觉很奇怪，难道自己要像羞涩的小姑娘一样接受对方单膝跪地的求婚吗？还是算了吧。

所以两人出双入对，但无名指上依旧是空荡荡的。Sebastian在戴装饰戒指时也会特意不戴无名指的戒指。

Chris为了这个事想尽了方法。他瞒着Sebastian定了两个精心设计的独一无二的男士对戒。

过两天，Sebastian会恰巧在圣诞那天回来。他还有时间。

他放下笔，拿了车钥匙出门，在市区呆了整整一天，买了一堆东西。

Sebastian收到了Chris的短信。他当时正在编辑发送给Chris的消息。

Chris发来的短信只有一张图片，Sebastian轻易的就认出了那是Chris的字体，上面写着“刚刚West舔了我的掌心，在我提到你的名字的情况下，我想它在想你。但我不希望他在想你，因为我也在想你。”

Sebastian盯着这张照片看了很久，回了一句：“Of course you do.”止不住的笑意爬上了嘴角。

 

Sebastian如期在圣诞节当天的夜里回到了波士顿，浓浓的圣诞气氛席卷了整座城市，孩子们带着圣诞帽在街上奔跑玩耍，超市前也挂出了减价海报，背景音乐播放着圣诞歌曲。

Sebastian回到了家，他推开了外面花园的门，West冲上来，给了他一个潮湿的贴面吻。

“哦谢谢你West，乖。”Sebastian轻抚着West。但今天West似乎有点激动，它脱离了Sebastian的手，像花园里跑去。

Sebastian纳闷的跟过去。抬眼却是一个巨大的圣诞树。

而在成为圣诞树之前，它是在书房就能看到的一棵松树。而如今它裹上了层层彩灯，还有各种挂饰。天啊最上面的树顶竟然有个星星，上帝知道Chris是怎么安上去的。

Sebastian抚过这棵人工改造的圣诞树，看到了树下堆放的一个礼物盒子。

“这是给我的吗？”Sebastian问身边跑来跑去的West，又有点懊恼，“我忘记买圣诞礼物了，这可怎么办。”

他拿起那个包装好的礼物盒，上面写着“For Sebastian Stan”。

Chris在哪里？Sebastian呼喊了几声Chris，不过没人应答。

他拆开礼物，里面是个小盒子，上面贴了张纸，写着“请绕到圣诞树的另一面，然后再打开礼物。”

好吧，他不介意今天和Chris玩这个游戏。今天是圣诞节。

Sebastian把拉杆箱丢在地上，拿着小盒子绕到了树的另一面。

然后他惊呆了。

他知道这样有点傻，但是他实在没法描述他看到的景象。

圣诞树的背面，有几个用彩灯拼起来的字——Marry ChrisEvans。

他打开盒子，里面躺着一个漂亮精致的戒指，内侧刻着“C.E”，里面一张字条：“Will you marry me?:)”

 

Chris在房内焦急不安的等了很久，门外West的叫声提示了他Sebastian回来了。他渐渐开始紧张了。他登过无数个舞台，领过许多奖，却从未这么紧张过。

时钟仿佛刻意放缓了步子。时间仿佛沾满了蜂蜜，紧紧地粘腻在一起。

Chris无意识地摩挲着无名指上的戒指，冰凉的内侧的“S.S”的触感提醒了他，Sebastian还在外面。

每一秒都像被分割成无数块。

Chris听到了敲门声。

他冲过去，手按在门把手上，内心忐忑不安。

敲门声又加大了力度。

Chris打开门，对着门外的人，摆出一个笑容：“Merry Christmas。”

门外的人伸手拥抱了他，无名指上冰凉的触感触碰着Chris的皮肤。

“Merry Christmas。”Sebastian微笑，“And of course I will.”

 

-FIN


	8. 一群智障，Chris Evans先生如是说

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实就是讲的包子的朋友们猜他神秘的男友到底是谁但就是不肯带CE玩的故事...一个本来挺可爱结果在我手里无比放飞的脑洞。

“你恋爱了。”Charles趴在酒吧吧台上，盯着坐在身旁转酒杯的Sebastian说。

“哦不，我没有。”Sebastian喝了一口酒，被席卷而来的辛辣气味辣得皱眉头。

“你不仅恋爱了，你还喝醉了。”Charles对另一旁的Chace使了个眼色，让Chace拿走Sebastian手中紧握的酒杯。

“我知道这很难熬，Seb，但是过了这一阵生活就会回到正轨的。”Chace叹了口气，拍拍Sebastian的肩，Sebastian本来就坐得不稳，差点扑到吧台上。

“慢点儿，伙计！”Charles托住Sebastian的肩膀帮他稳住身形，“我们送你回去吧。”

“谢谢，不用，我是说，我已经找到了人。”Sebastian从口袋里摸出手机，酒吧射灯乱七八糟的光线让他看不清手机屏幕，他摸索着滑动，拨出一个号码。

酒吧里实在太乱了，Chace和Charles还有刚刚从洗手间回来的Toby在Sebastian堵住耳朵提高音量的声音里，勉强分辨出里面传出的是男声，还有Sebastian喊的一句“Chris”。

Chris？

Charles、Chace和Toby面面相觑，Sebastian目前的男友是个叫Chris的家伙？

别问他们是怎么肯定电话那头一定是Sebastian的男友的，看看Sebastian打电话时那轻快甜蜜的样子就知道了。

三个人想继续追问，结果没想到打完电话的Sebastian直接趴在桌子上醒酒，谁叫也叫不醒。

过了会儿，Sebastian的手机响了，他被手机的振动吵得坐起来，按掉了这个电话，对旁边的三个人迷迷糊糊地说：“我先走了。”然后拎起座位上的外套，有点虚浮地往门外走。

剩下的三个人非常不放心，连忙跟出去想扶着他，结果被他一一闪避。酒吧门外没有室内的温暖和吵闹，Sebastian被风吹的打了个哆嗦，钻进了门口停的一辆车里。

“Seb！”Chace想说你知道这是来接你的车吗你就上。

然而Sebastian摇下了车窗，对门口站着的三个好友摆手道别。

Charles发誓他绝对看到Sebastian身边还坐了一个男人。

他们三个人看着车驶走，互相对视一眼，才想起来一个问题——到底是哪个Chris？

 

Sebastian最近过得不是很好。起因就是他前几天突然宣布出柜。

虽然目前人们对同性恋接受程度很高，美国也颁布了同性恋婚姻合法法案，但作为公众人物的他也或多或少的受到了一些影响——漫天盖地的新闻报道这个出柜事件，采访电话也应接不暇。

还好现在他不处于工作中或者宣传期，否则他一定会因无数个关于情感生活的提问而烦不胜烦。 

经纪人说应该让他暂时缓冲一下，等这个热潮过去了再接下一部电影，现在的Sebastian知名度很高了，所以根本没必要担心在休息期后会面临失业的困扰。

他现在的恋人Chris Evans非常担心他，特地推掉了几个工作回到纽约，他本来想和Sebastian一起出柜，但被Sebastian拒绝了。

“我们两个如果一起出柜，媒体会爆炸的。”Sebastian说。

“那就爆炸吧。”Chris耸耸肩。

虽然Chris表示不在乎，但最后还是被Sebastian和他们两个的经纪人阻止了。

Sebastian把这个事情藏得深深的，连自己的好友都不曾告知。

 

“你喝了多少？”Chris坐在后座上对Sebastian说，他从Sebastian拉开车门坐进来的时候就闻到了浓浓的酒味。

“相信我，就两杯。”Sebastian往Chris那儿蹭了蹭，然后斜躺在Chris身上，抬起手摸了摸Chris最近蓄起胡子的下巴，闭上眼睛。

Chris换了个姿势搂着躺在他身上的Sebastian，手摸了摸他已经剪短的柔软的头发，护住他的脑袋以至于不在车转弯时撞到门上。

助理开车开得很慢，在路面不平的地段Sebastian的身子随着车一晃一晃，侧脸蹭着Chris的胸膛。

“你喝了什么酒？”Chris低头吻了一下Sebastian因醉酒而有点温热且湿润的唇，感受到他唇上残留着的烈酒的味道。

Sebastian依旧闭着眼睛，勾起嘴角笑起来，他伸出手算：“好像是威士忌加上一些……其他的什么酒，据说是新品，下次带你去尝尝。”

Chris听着Sebastian因醉酒而有点盖不住的东欧口音，握住Sebastian试图算出里面混合酒的种类的手，随着他笑起来。

 

Charles、Chace和Toby非常烦恼。他们特别想知道那个神秘的Chris到底是谁，然而他们还不能直接打电话问Sebastian。

以Sebastian的性格，他一定会否认的。

妈的所以Chris到底是哪一个！

他们约定好了第二天见面商讨这个事情，因为现在实在太晚了，而且酒吧吵人的音乐和乱七八糟的光线加上喝进去的几杯酒让他们困倦至极，他们需要好好休息，让脑子放松，然后再去思考这个充满逻辑性的问题。

 

“让我们想想到底是Chris Who。”Charles把一张白纸铺到桌子上。他们相约来到了一个咖啡厅里，白天温暖的光线、咖啡厅里悠扬的纯音乐还有浓郁的咖啡气息更易于思考。

Toby从桌子旁拿了一根被客人遗留下来的笔，在纸上划了一下发现还能用，说：“你们还记得吗，Seb曾经跟我们说过他喜欢的人的类型。”

“他那时候就已经恋爱了，我都看出来了。”Charles耸耸肩，“说真的，Seb一定是只有在拍戏时才有演技，他说喜欢的类型时甜蜜得我都要看不下去了。”

“没错，我当时都戳碎了好几个粉色泡泡。”Chace补充，搅动着加入牛奶的咖啡，看着咖啡颜色由浓渐渐转淡，“都这么明显，他竟然还说自己单身，真是太执着了。”

“还不允许别人揭穿。”Charles和Toby异口同声地感叹。

“让我想想。”Toby用笔在纸上写了个数字“1”，然后飞快地写下几个单词，“他说他喜欢蓝色的眼睛。”

“蓝色的眼睛？”Charles皱眉思考，“有蓝色眼睛的Chris？”

“Pine！”Chace一拍脑袋，从Toby手中抢过笔，在那些单词后面写上了“Pine”四个字母，“你们还记得吗？Chris Pine的眼睛蓝的有魔力！”

“哦这是个不错的选择。”Charles赞同，“现在名单里有一个候选人了。”

“第二点……”Chace写下第二点，“他说他喜欢结实的肌肉……可以理解为胸肌或者别的什么。”

“他说过这个吗？”Toby表示质疑，“上帝知道，他现在就有一身好看的肌肉。”

“真的，他真的说过。”Chace点头，喝了一口已经搅匀的咖啡，“当时在看什么……《复仇者联盟》，对，就是这个电影，看完后他说的。”

“既然是这部电影，我想我有人选了。”Toby趴在桌子上举起手，“Hemsworth，你不能否认他的身材，伙计，尤其是他的胸肌。”

“老天，Toby。”Chace在纸上写下Hemsworth的名字后，一脸欲言又止地看向Toby，“快收起你那妞一样的表情，你的口水要滴到咖啡里了。”

“Fuck you，Chace。”Toby对Chace迅速地比了个中指，坐起来靠在沙发上。

“让我们想想第三点，好吗，小伙子们？”Charles敲了敲桌子，“如果我当时还清醒的话，Seb在喝酒时说过他喜欢手感比较好的手指，就是那种，有点肉的……”

“他确实说了。”Chace翻了个白眼，“他还嫌弃了我的手来着。”

“Pratt，这一点我投Pratt一票。”Toby说，“别问我为什么，我不想再说任何一个词了。”

Chace在纸上写下“Pratt”。现在纸上已经有对应的三个人了。

“等等，我好像想到了什么东西。”Charles激动地一口喝掉杯中的咖啡，然后让侍者再上了一杯冷饮，对圆桌旁的两个人说，“Seb说他喜欢一个什么发色的头发……什么颜色的来着？红色？”

“你还没醒酒？”Toby推了一下Charles的单人沙发，沙发和地面发出刺耳的摩擦声，侍者跑过来示意他安静一点，Toby摊摊手一脸无辜。等侍者走后他才继续说：“我记得他说的是深棕色？棕色？棕黑色？当时他说的太快了，我没留意。”

“可以排除Hemsworth，他的头发有点金色。”Charles一拍手，“但剩下的Pratt和Pine都是棕色的。”

“或者身高？”Chace说，“Seb说过关于身高方面的吗？”

“他没说过，我记得他确实没说过。”Toby想了想，“不过除非他喜欢比自己矮的……如果在这种假设下，Pratt和Pine就不成立了，他们都比Seb高。”

“还有什么吗？”Chace用笔尖戳着纸张，他觉得这一问题陷入了瓶颈期。

“向上帝起誓，我想不出来了。”Toby松力一般躺在沙发上，拿过桌子上的手机，“让我给Seb打个电话问个清楚吧。”

“不，你等等。”Charles拦住了马上要按下拨号键的Toby，“就算你问了，Seb也不会直接告诉你的。我记得他是不是说过喜欢比较直的头发？”

Toby只好再次将手机扔到桌子上，摊手：“没错他确实说过，在我给他介绍妞的时候。天啊那时候他喜欢的还是女人。”

“瞧！排除一个！Pratt的头发微卷，而Pine的头发就比较直！”Charles用手指狠狠地点了点那张纸上的字，“大功告成！”

“所以和Seb恋爱的是Chris Pine？”Chace皱眉，“你不觉得好像忽略了谁吗？”

“谁？还有谁吗？”Charles说，“Hemsworth和Pratt在经过我们刚刚智慧的推理后已经被排除了，剩下的只有Pine了……哦Chace你不会是想说其他的Chris吧？要我说他们和Seb的交集还不如Pine呢。”

“……Chris Evans。”Chace用笔在纸上写下这个名字，“我们好像没有算上Evans。”

“他俩不可能的好吗，兄弟？”Toby送了一个白眼给Chace，“他俩那么不熟。”

“可他们合作了好几部电影，而且Evans符合上面所有的要点。”Chace思考了一下，在“Evans”的字迹上画了好几个圈。

“虽然Evans相当的符合，但他们不熟。每个人都知道他们不熟。”Charles耸耸肩，“他们宣传几乎都不在一起，我的一个朋友在他们片场工作，Seb与Evans的关系还不如和Mackie的好。更重要的是Seb不怎么提Evans。”

“Seb也不怎么提他的男朋友。”Chace小声嘟囔了一句，然而这句话被咖啡厅里的音乐声掩盖得严严实实，另外两个人都没有听到。

“所以就是Pine了？他们两个怎么认识的？”Toby问。

真是个好问题。

Charles陷入苦苦的思索，他猜测：“或许是宣传的时候遇到了？或许是同一个活动？相遇的方式那么多，我们怎么猜得出来。”

“如果真是你们所说，那可能是通过Evans认识的。”Chace将笔放回原处，“Evans和Pine好像很熟，你知道的，既然是Evans的朋友，就可能有很多机会。”

“而且Pine也很幽默。性格不错。”Toby补充，“我很赞赏他。”

“看你的样子，下次应该让Seb帮你要张他的签名。哦还有Hemsworth的。”Charles拍了拍Chace的肩，装作一脸担忧地说，“你放心，如果你要出柜的话我们会支持你的。”

“滚蛋。”Toby嫌弃地拍开Charles的手，将椅子挪的离他非常远。

当他们三个人结了账准备离去时，Chace将那张纸揉成纸团扔进垃圾篓里，说：“Evans真的不算吗？”

“Evans和Seb在一块的气氛都是一个大写的‘不熟’，都快标在衣服上了。”Charles说，“难道你要反驳我们最后推导出的结果吗？”

“我觉得……哦不还是算了。”Chace表示投降，“我非常认可。”

Sebastian怎么可能会和Chris Evans在一起呢。

 

正在家里的沙发上看电视的Sebastian和这个Evans家的Chris并不知道这件事情。他们享受着新换的沙发，沙发质感很棒，坐上去特别松软。

Sebastian躺在Chris的腿上，他很喜欢这个姿势，并且总是赞赏Chris的大腿肌肉实在是太棒了，躺上去非常舒服。他举着一个平板玩一款游戏，他的一个哥们研发的，说是给了Sebastian永久免费的资格。

屏幕上两个人在对打，Sebastian滑动着手指飞快地使出技能，然而还是拯救不了急剧下降的血条。

操，又输了。

当战斗失败的音乐响起后，Sebastian气愤地找着退出键，他一整个下午才赢了一场！才一场！

“我试试？”Chris从Sebastian手中抽出平板，点击了“Continue”选项。

Sebastian坐起来，凑过去看Chris玩这个游戏，他看着对手不断下降的血条和己方几乎全满的血条忿忿不平：“为什么你的血条没有下降？”

“我想大概我加了个状态。”Chris说，“你的仓库里有个道具可以加状态的。”

我怎么不知道还有这个道具？

Sebastian决定还是不要问出来了，Chris擅长所有游戏，无论是恶作剧还是别的什么。

他看着Chris玩游戏的样子，专注又放松，沙发旁的落地窗将阳光邀请进来，透过薄薄的窗帘来到室内玩耍，空气仿佛都在随着阳光跳舞。

Sebastian觉得自己要浸洇在Chris专注的、像是洒满碎金的蓝色多瑙河的眼睛里了。他蹭过去，手放在他的头发上，棕黑色的发丝穿过他的指缝，他舔舔唇，贴上Chris的唇。

Chris手一顿，将平板放到身旁，吮咬了一下Sebastian润湿的下唇，然后用舌尖蹭开齿列。

他们交换了个绵长而温柔的吻，就像不请自来的冬季阳光一样温和悠长。

“瞧，输了。”当一吻结束时，Chris贴着Sebastian的唇轻笑着说，战斗失败的音乐在身后响个不停。

“我不在意。”Sebastian眨眨眼睛。

时间是钟表的机械走动声，然而岁月是区别于时间的细腻悠长的河流。

Sebastian曾经见过流经罗马尼亚最终注入黑海的多瑙河，它在欧洲穿过了许多国家，绵绵不断地流淌，倒映着湛蓝天空的河水温和待人，包容着一切生命和一切不同。

这是Sebastian曾经幻想过的爱情的样子，比起浪漫的爱琴海，他更喜欢多瑙河。他的生活经历了罗马尼亚和维也纳，最终定在了美国，所以他不希望爱情过于轰轰烈烈，他更向往稳定和宁静。

然后他在2010年遇到了Chris Evans，然后Chris Evans给了他所向往的一切。

 

经过严密的推理后得到Sebastian秘密男朋友的好友们感到心绪无比放飞，他们有种得知了朋友的某个秘密一样的愉悦感。所以他们关注Chris Pine的资讯也多了起来。

但对Sebastian来说，这就不是那么愉快的事情了。

经纪人给他接了个电影试镜，这个试镜非常顺利，他不到三天就接到了试镜通过的通知。开机还要等一两个月，片方先把剧本给了他，让他仔细研磨一下将要扮演的角色。

而Chris的新电影也要开始筹备了，近几年逐渐转向幕后的他接拍的电影越来越少。媒体对他的评价也由“优秀的演员”转变成“新晋导演”。

Sebastian最近发现他的好友们总是给他一些莫名其妙的信息。

比如说——Pine要拍××电影了。

或者是——你来××举办的派对吗，Pine如果能来就更好了。

为什么都是关于Chris Pine的？Sebastian非常疑惑，自己跟他仅仅有过几面之缘，不算很熟。

打开邮件，好友们也总是发给他关于Pine的一些资讯，还有问Pine最近怎么样，你最近怎么样的一些日常问候。

如果是正常的问候和聊天也就算了。为什么句句不落下Pine？

Sebastian觉得自己真是疑惑到了极点，他给朋友们发信息问：“你们为什么告诉我那么多关于Pine的消息？”

收回的短信如出一辙——“哦没什么事情，我们忘了那些消息你应该都知道的。”

我知道什么？Sebastian觉得自己只是几天不跟朋友们见面，思路都要跟不上了。他拿着手机跑到书房里，找到了正在思考电影细节的Chris。

“你和Pine最近见面了吗？我是说，Chris Pine。”Sebastian问。

“最近？”Chris想了想，“没有，不过前几天我去的一个活动他好像也在场，但我没见到他。”

“如果你的朋友们给你发一些你不是很熟的人的资讯，你会怎么想？”Sebastian靠在桌边，皱着眉头追问。

“我不熟的人？”

“对，就是突然间给你发的消息里面总要扯到那个你不熟的人，是真的不熟，就见过几次面。”Sebastian补充。

“……你想听真话吗？”Chris将手里的钢笔放到桌上，笔身与桌面接触时发出细小清脆的声音，“我可能会选择回复他们——一群智障。”

Sebastian被Chris的回答逗笑了，他晃着手机，笑着说：“得了吧，我要是说他们一群智障，他们会几秒钟内来到家门口找我算账的。”

“有时候这很管用，他们会在反驳并回骂‘智障’的时候，跟你解释为什么会给你发这些东西。”Chris眨眨眼，“百试不爽。”

“但你从来不说我‘智障’。”Sebastian思考着如何回复他的朋友们，对Chris随口说道。

“哦Sebby，你根本不需要跟我解释任何东西。”Chris拍了拍Sebastian倚在桌边的腰，“而且你那么聪明。”

“我拒绝这样的奉承。”Sebastian翻了个白眼，拿着手机走了出去。

 

等到这个疑问彻底被提出来的时候，是Charles打电话问Sebastian去不去参加一个电影发布会和庆功会。

“我去那个发布会干嘛？”Sebastian说，“我并没有拍这个电影。”

“但是Chris Pine会去，我想你们应该是一起的吧？虽然你没法参加发布会，但你应该可以去参加那个庆功会。”Charles说。

“……为什么Chris Pine和我是一起的？”Sebastian实在憋不住这个疑问了。

“你们不是情侣吗？”Charles觉得Sebastian一定是智障了。

“你们觉得我和他是情侣？”Sebastian惊讶地反问，音量有点大，连不远处逗狗玩的Chris都听到了。

现在Sebastian和Charles在“对方一定是智障”这句话上达成了完全统一。

“天呐你们都在想什么。”Sebastian还没等Charles开口就说，“明天下午我让Chris去见你们吧，下午三点有空吗？”

“……有空。”Charles迟疑了一下，答。

“好的，明天下午三点我让他去上次那个酒吧找你们。我明天下午得去给Dodger做检查，我就不去了。”Sebastian说着，向Chris望去，Chris给了他一个“OK”的手势。

挂断电话后，Sebastian无语地走到Chris身边，说：“你明天得去澄清一下，他们都以为我和Chris Pine在一起了。”

“……”Evans家的Chris想了很久也没想出来他们是怎么把Sebastian和Pine家的Chris扯上关系的。

 

第二天下午三点，Charles、Chace和Toby如约出现在酒吧里，为了这个历史性会面Toby不仅推掉了下午的行程，还清出手机内存准备来张友好的合照。

Chris Evans也出门的比较早，但由于是周末下午的关系，路上堵车堵了一阵，真正到酒吧时比约定时间晚了一两分钟。

“Hi。”Chris见过Sebastian的这三个好朋友，于是进门后直接向他们走来。

“真巧，Evans！”Charles有点意外，“没想到能在这儿碰见你。”

“我就是来找你们的。”Chris微笑着跟他们握手，然后跟吧台要了三杯啤酒，由于自己等会儿还有个会要开，所以他给自己点了一杯温水。

“来找我们的？”Toby奇怪，想了几秒反应过来，“是Seb的事吧？你应该是和Pine一起来的，Pine呢？”

“……就我一个人。”Chris摊手，“我就是Sebastian的现任男友。”

“别开玩笑了，伙计！”Charles拍拍Chris的肩，“怎么可能是你呢！你和他又不熟！”

“所以Pine呢？”Chace往Chris身后张望，“你是不是来告诉我们Pine暂时没法赴约了？”

“真的是我。”Chris无力地解释，“Pine并没有和Sebby在一起。真的，从头到尾一直都是我。”

“不是你，别骗我们了。”Charles坚定地摇头，“你和Seb又不熟。”

“既然这样的话，那请Evans帮我们再约一下Pine，谢了兄弟。”Toby喝了一口啤酒，起身准备离去。

妈的，一群智障。

“……”被强行和Sebastian“不熟”的Chris看着推开酒吧门离去的三个人，内心崩溃。

为什么不肯相信我？分明我也叫Chris！

而且你们停下来听我解释解释啊！

Chris发誓从来没遇到过自己极力澄清却依旧抹杀不掉错误思想的情况，这就像一个罪犯急于自首结果被警察们拦在外面说“不，不是你，我们已经抓到罪犯了，你是个好人”一样。

虽然这个说法不是很恰当，但Chris觉得这应该是最能形容他现在状况的比喻了。

他给Sebastian打了个电话，说：“Sebby，你还是给他们解释一下吧，他们不听我的……对，我真的尝试了……好的，记得在最后面加上一句‘一群智障’。”

在Chris刚刚将车驶出一段距离时，Sebastian的电话就打来了。他将车停靠在路边，接起电话。

Sebastian的声音也是无奈的：“我也尝试过了，但他们实在太固执了。”

好吧。

Chris Evans想。

然后他拨通了经纪人的电话，说：“我觉得这时候应该差不多了。”

经纪人在那边顿了顿，说：“好的，如果你确定的话……我同意。”

 

傍晚，一个消息炸遍了整个娱乐界——Chris Evans发表了出柜声明，并在twitter上承认与前段时间出柜的Sebastian Stan的恋人关系。

紧接着，经纪人的电话被打爆了，Chris私人电话也从来没有断过铃声，虽然私人电话大部分都是朋友打来的。

“祝贺你，好好感受一下当时我忙乱的生活。”Sebastian没有注册官方的twitter账号，只有一个小号关注着Chris，于是他选择在instagram回应了这一公开的恋情。然后他将手机静音，拿起桌上的红酒杯，在客厅的落地窗前和Chris碰杯。

“我感受到了，这真的很不好受。”Chris笑着揽住他，窗外是一片银河般的灯海，深夜的纽约被灯光细细雕琢着。

他们没有拉窗帘，站在落地窗前浅浅的亲吻，窗外的万千灯火映照着他们，就像多瑙河容纳着夜空洒落的星光。

 

Charles、Chace和Toby在第一时间就知道了这个事情，因为在Chris Evans发表出柜声明时，将文稿发到了他们的邮箱里。

这简直太尴尬了。他们想了想之前Chris和Sebastian试图解释的一切，觉得简直需要道歉到明年。

然而第二天，他们在自己的信箱里找到了一封信，打开后，里面是两张打印出来的稿纸，展开一看，分别是Sebastian和Chris的出柜声明。

在最后一张纸的反面，用钢笔写着一行字——一群智障。

这行字下面用签字笔写着“Chris Evans先生如是说”。

紧接着在“Chris Evans”后面画了个添加符号，然后在下面用钢笔加上“and Sebastian Stan”。

他们三个人决定去找Sebastian和Chris自首。 

“一起吃顿饭吧？”Charles对电话那边的Sebastian说，“带上Chris。我是说，Evans家的Chris。”

 

-Fin


	9. 一脸懵逼，Sebastian Stan先生如是说

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主要内容就是Scott撮合CE和包子终成眷属的故事啦  
> 和《一群智障，Chris Evans先生如是说》算是名字上的姐妹篇【×

Scott本来不想管这事的。

他完全可以享受自己美好的假期。阳光、沙滩、大海，数不尽的比基尼姑娘和看不完的帅哥，还有放在自己躺椅旁的夏威夷特供冰镇果汁。这真是太美好了，海浪拍打礁石的声音仿佛都是动听的歌曲。

他拿出了手机，将镜头对准蓝天白云大海沙滩，还有正在冲浪的、看起来身材非常棒的帅哥身上。对焦，拍摄。

在按下拍摄键的一瞬间，一条新闻推送硬生生的冒了出来，让他手指的动作慢了那么一秒。再次对焦时，那个冲浪手已经到了海浪的另一面了。

妈的。

Scott愤怒地点开那条新闻，他就是想知道是什么重要的国家大事或者全球危机阻碍了他拍摄一个精彩的照片，要知道，他或许就能因为那个照片成为一个业内好评的摄影师了呢？！

新闻加载的很慢，图片有点多，Scott不耐烦地刷新着，他的视线移到大标题那儿，黑色字体大写加粗的英文单词让他皱了皱眉。

明显的，一个大写的CHRIS EVANS。

这家伙又干了什么？Scott阅读了一下那个长长的标题，最终概括了一个简略的句子“Chris Evans与曾经传绯闻传的火热的女演员澄清了关系”。

啊自己真厉害。Scott心里有点自豪，他或许因为Chris这条新闻而当不成摄影师，但应该可以成为一个编辑，自己的概括能力真是一流水平。

等等，自己好像落了什么。Scott把页面缩小，发现那条长长的标题后面还有一句话，“该女演员称已与前男友复合”。

Excuse Me？

Scott刷了刷下面的衍生新闻，都是XX演员宣布结婚，XX演员承认恋情。他不得不注意到那些演员都是Chris的好友。

Scott一瞬间感觉受到了刺激，自己的姐姐已经结婚，妹妹也有了男朋友，自己也不缺恋人，然而唯独Chris，传的绯闻全是假的，谈的恋爱早已不知多少年前。他已经成了著名影星，走到哪儿都有粉丝们欢呼狂叫，也认识那么一大堆漂亮的姑娘，却一直没有女朋友，更别提结婚了。Scott发誓Chris肯定还没想到结婚这事儿呢。

Scott觉得他应该给Chris打个电话。问问他的情感近况，以及催促他找个女朋友。

虽然Chris从小就欺负他，将他鞋带绑在餐桌的桌腿上，用书籍扔过他，还骗自己尿裤子，还让自己看不成电影……但Scott一点都不生气。

一点，都不，生气。

Scott推了推自己戴的墨镜，换了个舒服的姿势，准备用一种极其舒坦放松的语气慰问正在片场拍摄《美国队长2》的Chris。

“Hi，Scott，最近还好吗？”Chris接的很快，看来刚拍完一场戏，气喘吁吁的，背景音还有片场机器移动的嘈杂声音和叫喊着演员名字的剧组人员的声音。

“一切都很好，夏威夷真是美极了，你都想不到这里有多少英俊的……哦不，漂亮的姑娘。”Scott得意地说。

“哦得了吧，你知道我去不了的。”Chris摘掉了美国队长的头罩，随意拨了拨头发，懒得走到那么远的休息区，随地找到一个看起来是空闲的箱子坐了下来，“有什么事情吗？”

“你知道的，我刚刚看到了一条新闻，关于你的……原来那段绯闻是假的？”Scott本来想用一种看透一切的平淡语气叙述这个事情，但最后还是没压制住自己惊讶地心情。

“我早就告诉你那是假的。”Chris无奈地翻了翻白眼，“我说过很多次，是你自己不相信。”

“我非常担心你的情感状况，Chris，说真的，你到底有没有女朋友？”Scott追问，“你一定正在恋爱中，但你不告诉我。”

“……”Chris无言以对，他觉得Scott真是吃饱了撑的，等他挂断这个电话，就让妈妈把家里的新宠物狗让Scott帮忙养段时间。化妆师在远处喊他的名字，但现在他必须要应对Scott的无休无止的关于情感问题的追问。

还是强行挂断电话吧。自己也挂断过不少Scott的催婚电话了。

“你不要挂断电话，Chris。”Scott仿佛知道Chris一举一动，他连忙制止Chris，“否则我就告诉妈妈，然后把通话记录给她看，让她瞧瞧你挂断了多少我的友好的电话。”

“哦上帝，你知道你现在特别像一个到处问为什么的小孩子吗？”Chris投降，他站起来向化妆师那边走去，“你到底要问这个蠢问题到什么时候？“

“大概明年，大概十年后，谁知道呢。或许在你婚礼前一晚我还在问你。”Scott耸了耸肩，突然意识到Chris在电话那端是看不到自己的神情的，于是就装作极其不屑的“哼”了一声，“所以你到底什么时候告诉我？”

“好的好的。”Chris在化妆师的指引下坐到面前的椅子上，任由化妆师摆弄着自己的发型，听着手机那端的海浪声，眼睛扫视着在拍摄场地来来去去的人们，给我一个名字，只需要一个名字，让我把Scott的嘴堵上，还我清净的时光。

“嘿。”身后一个闷闷地声音传来，紧接着一瓶水扔进Chris的怀里，那瓶水刚从冰块堆里拿出来，阵阵凉意穿透了Chris几乎汗湿的戏服，炎热的夏天难得的清凉。

Chris连忙循着声音看过去，被化妆师拍了一下，让他老老实实坐着别动。

是全副武装戴着面罩的Sebastian Stan，Chris在转头的那一瞬间看得很清楚。Sebastian怀里抱了一堆的水瓶，正在分发着，他看起来热极了，厚重的黑色戏服还有面罩将他包的严严实实，半长的头发凌乱的披散着，刚拍完一组打戏，身上还带着点尘土。

“谢谢。”Chris拿起水瓶晃了晃，对Sebastian笑着道谢。

Sebastian应该也笑了，Chris不能判断出他的嘴角有没有上扬，黑色的面罩遮住了所有的一切，但他能看见Sebastian的眼睛弯起来，细长的眼尾浸满了笑意。

他从来不知道一个人的细密的笑纹都那么迷人。

“Chris？妈的Chris你是不是调成静音了？”Scott在电话那端大呼小叫的声音唤回了Chris的注意力。

“我听着呢。”Chris让化妆师帮忙拿着手机，然后拧开瓶盖喝了一口水，冰凉的液体从喉间滑下，用清凉换走了全身的闷热，他将水瓶放在腿上，塑料瓶表面水珠将他的蓝色戏服浸洇出深色斑点，“我告诉你我的恋人是谁。就现在。”

“是谁？”Scott兴奋地问，脑子里无数个人名滚动着，这就像一个充满悬念的奖项马上就要颁发了。

“Sebastian Stan！”Chris认真地说，声音很大，刚离开不远的Sebastian听见声音转过身，满脸的问号。

Chris是看不到Sebastian全脸的，那个黑色的面罩实在是太挡视线了。不过值得庆幸，Sebastian的眼睛是真的可以表达许多情绪的。

他突然有点感激造型师要求Sebastian戴上面罩，否则Chris每天面对着Sebastian性感的唇角，再加上那迷人的眼睛，简直要窒息了。

“……”Scott久久没说话，以至于Chris不得不看了下手机确定Scott没有挂掉他的电话。

“怎么了？”Chris调侃，抿着嘴角笑起来，对远处的Sebastian挥手打招呼。

“你说的是真的吗？”Scott声音有点颤抖。

“我曾经说我不想看电影，我们就没看电影。我也说过的绯闻是假的，最后绯闻确实是假的。这次我说是真的，那你说这次是真的还是假的？”Chris反问。

“哦。”Scott冷漠地应了声，然后挂断了电话。听着手机里传来的电话挂断声，捂着脸内心尖叫。

这他妈就很尴尬了。

自己和Sebastian也是有很多共同朋友，彼此也通过共同朋友见过面，然而自己完全不知道Chris正在和Sebastian谈恋爱的消息啊。真的没有！

Scott一脸崩溃的躺倒在椅子上，太阳伞和墨镜都遮不住正午刺眼的光线，他喝了一大口果汁，强制冷静失败，只能颤抖着在联系人菜单上选择号码拨通。

几秒的接通时间，仿佛过了几百年。

Scott紧紧攥着手机，对手机里传出的熟悉的人声说：“妈……我想你要参加一个婚礼了。”

“你要结婚了？”Evans女士在电话那边冷静地问。

“不，不是我。”Scott连忙澄清，“怎么可能是我呢？！！”

“你的妹妹要结婚了？”Evans女士冷静地追问。

“不，也不是她……上帝啊，她才和她的男朋友在一起了两个星期！”Scott觉得自己一定是家里唯一一个正常人了，“是Chris！”

“哦。Chris。”Evans女士依旧是一种“这种破事还要打电话过来你是不是有毛病”的语气，然后突然凝滞了几秒，紧接着是尖声喊叫：“Chris？！！！我的老天他居然有女朋友？”

“……妈妈。”Scott觉得还是替他亲爱的哥哥勇抗火力，“是男朋友。”

“我不管男朋友还是女朋友！”Evans女士彻底撕掉了刚刚冷静的面孔，她声音尖锐高耸，就像曾经发现Scott居然全A通过考试一样又惊又喜，“Chris居然谈恋爱了？你为什么这才告诉我？？”

“……我也是刚知道。”Scott觉得自己委屈的都要哭了，“于是我就告诉你了。”

 

此时的Chris还不知道，自己的随意一句话就被Scott告诉了妈妈，然后妈妈还因Chris终于摆脱单身而激动地做了拿手的牛排。

他当然也不知道，Scott在告诉了妈妈后接着就跟Sebastian的朋友们进行了深切的沟通，刚上来是激烈的“为什么Sebastian和我哥谈恋爱我却不知道”的质问，到了最后换来的是“什么玩意儿你再说一遍Sebastian在和谁谈恋爱”的反问。

当Scott放下手机后，才悲哀的发现，Sebastian和自己的朋友，都不知道这件事情，但悲惨的是，他们现在知道了。

Chris一定是想隐瞒恋情！他拍完戏的漫长假期里会剥了我的皮！救命！

Scott内心彷徨无助，他不得不再次打了一串电话过去，嘱咐朋友们这就当做一个秘密千万不要让那对神秘情侣知道这个事情。

得到朋友们的承诺后，Scott喝光了那杯果汁，大海里的那个冲浪手又做出来一个优美的动作，然而Scott提不起任何兴致了。

而Chris，这个目前朋友圈的焦点人物，正在苦苦的单恋着Sebastian。就连Sebastian给他的那瓶水被喝完后，Chris还把瓶子带回房间里灌上水养了一支玫瑰。玫瑰是Scarlett的，她的房间里总是有很多花，并且丝毫不介意Chris随意抽一朵带走。

Chris不知道Sebastian对自己的感觉，他暂且委曲求全地把这个情感叫做暗恋。他都不敢相信自己在《美国队长1》中就喜欢上了Sebastian。不得不说他就是有那种魅力。

Chris还曾看过Sebastian参演的话剧，那时候他的身材不错，优美的肌肉弧线真是迷人。Chris从来不认为自己是同性恋，跟他接触过的人也不曾有人质疑过，但他就是喜欢Sebastian。没办法，谁也说不出为什么。

他还记得他坐在前排看那场话剧，Sebastian的表演令人惊叹，他随着观众鼓掌，在结束后他避免人群，从后门离开。后门经过化妆室，Sebastian通过半开的门缝看到了他，冲他兴奋地挥手。

Chris对他笑了一下，打了个招呼就准备离开。但他没想到Sebastian跑了出来，还穿着话剧上表演的衣服，一把拽过Chris给了他一个拥抱。

这个拥抱短促且温暖，就像每个久别重逢的老友会发生的日常的寒暄。

“我不知道你会来。”Sebastian笑的很开心，Chris都可以看到他可爱的虎牙，“你应该给我打个电话的，我可以请你喝一杯。”

“我当然会来，你可是给了我一张票呢。”Chris眨眨眼，暖意仿佛还滞留在刚刚的怀抱里，“你的表演非常出彩，我是说，棒极了。”

“谢谢。”Sebastian真诚地道谢，他的眼睛里像是月光洒在蓝色的湖水上，目光柔和温暖，“你要在纽约呆几天？”

“我来出席个活动，今天晚上就要走了。”Chris边说边拿出钱夹来检查机票，“七点十五分的飞机，现在还有一个小时，够我赶过去啦。”

Sebastian顺着Chris捏着机票的指尖看过去，敞开的钱夹里躺着另外一张机票，Sebastian庆幸自己有良好的视力，他分明看到那张机票存根上写的是话剧演出前四十分钟刚刚落地，而机场到舞台剧表演的地方正巧就需要三十五分钟左右。

怪不得Chris独自一人而且打扮低调，看起来还很疲惫，他分明是刚下飞机就来看这场话剧，然后紧接着赶回洛杉矶。

他抬眼看向Chris，对方还是微笑着，将疲惫掩饰起来，仿佛真的像来参加了一次活动并且时间充裕精神饱满一样。Sebastian想说句什么，却又不知道怎么说，他只能再次抱了一下Chris，在他颈边蹭了蹭，鼻翼间是Chris清爽的洗发水和须后水的味道，好闻又温柔。

然后Sebastian拍了拍Chris的背，说：“谢谢。”

Chris感到Sebastian的呼吸均匀地洒在颈畔，柔软的短发蹭着自己，有点发痒，他看着离开怀抱的Sebastian，想拖过来紧紧地抱住他，对他说我喜欢你你知道吗，然后讲自己坐了飞机就赶过来一路堵车怕会迟到担心到入场前一秒，现在非常累，我不需要你的安慰不需要你请我喝一杯，但你能喜欢喜欢我吗？

但他什么都不能说，暗恋是一个漫长无限期的沉默地刑罚，最残酷的是施以刑罚的人本身却不知道。Chris唯一能做的是对Sebastian保持友好熟络的微笑，用适度恰当的语气跟他寒暄和开玩笑，最后说“再见”，就像感情深厚的朋友。

Chris一开始以为自己只是太久没有沐浴爱河，所以才对自己的同事抱有这种不可言的想法。他坚信这种荒唐的心里闹剧会随着时间慢慢消逝，成为自己老年回忆录里少不更事时期的笑闻一则。

然而出乎他的意料，自己就这么抱有这种想法度过了两三年，在《美国队长2》的剧组里看到Sebastian，他的心还是会欢喜雀跃。

Scott自从知道了这件事情后，一直处于极端的兴奋中，他与Chris的通话也频繁了起来。出于好奇，他问：“你到底是怎么喜欢上Sebastian的？要知道，你和他只合作过两部电影。”

“我不知道。”Chris认真地想了想，认真地答。但Scott却以为Chris在敷衍他。

但Chris是真的不知道自己是怎么喜欢上Sebastian的，他从来没想过会喜欢上一个男人，虽然他很甜，是的这得承认，Sebastian真是足够甜了，Chris只要念他的名字嘴角就会上扬。

或许是因为酒馆那场戏。这都怪导演，导演让Sebastian用那种眼神盯着他，眼睛和嘴角盛满了融化的蜜糖，只需要轻轻地看过去，就能被席卷进漩涡中，整个心思都变得甜腻起来。

也或许是《美国队长1》杀青后的派对，Sebastian喝多了趴在沙发上起不来，Chris只是出去接了个电话，冷风一吹酒也醒了差不多，回到派对上时已经快结束了，剧组人员一脸无奈的拍拍Chris的肩：“Seb就交给你了，我们根本拉不走。这里你最强壮，兄弟。”

Chris穿过歪七扭八倒在地上的酒瓶，还有他们掉落在地上的扑克牌，在包厢的最里面的昏暗角落找到了趴在沙发上的Sebastian。老天，他完全喝醉了，整个人抱着沙发上的长方形抱枕不肯撒手，Chris拉了拉他的胳膊，Sebastian哼了几声冒出一两句发音古怪的语言，Chris估计是罗马尼亚语。

“嘿，Seb，你还好吗？”Chris不得不坐在地板上好和Sebastian趴在沙发上的高度保持水平，他见Sebastian依旧没有声音，伸手使劲抽了抽那个布满花纹的抱枕。

被抢走手里东西的Sebastian不太开心，他抱着抱枕的力气加大了些，半眯着眼睛打量眼前的人。他撑起身子歪头想了想，恍然大悟一般睁大眼睛说：“Chris Evans！是你！”

“是我。”Chris非常无奈，他不得不被Sebastian捧住脸仔细打量，Sebastian的手心热度让他感觉无比清晰。此时的Sebastian和当初刚入剧组，请求Chris和他的妈妈合照的羞赧样子截然不同。

此时他像什么？此时他像……

Chris还没想出来，就感觉唇上温热，有点惊讶地睁眼看过去，映入眼帘的是Sebastian半眯起来的眼睛，仿佛被酒精炙烤的蒙上一层水雾的湖蓝。

他感受到Sebastian舌尖的触碰，描绘着他的唇形。

他应该反感的，对方不仅喝醉了，还是个男人，而且是他的同事。

可这不一样，这就是不一样。Chris也说不清为什么，他不想推开Sebastian，他感受着Sebastian的一切情感，心就像成为一个软绵绵的棉花糖，被泡进了热奶茶里，每个细胞都渴望着与奶茶相融。

他拍过许多爱情戏，揣摩过许多陷入爱河的人们的心理，他知道摄像机对准自己时什么动作才是一个恋爱的人应该有的，什么情感是应该展现的。但他现在却揣摩不出来。真正的爱情是根本没法解释也不能细想的。

就像不能问一个恋上树林的风，为什么只肯逗留在这片绿荫之下一样。

 

当Sebastian的唇和他的分开时，Chris意识到Sebastian睡着了。半眯着的眼睛已经完全合上，绵长的呼吸洒在Chris耳侧。

这是个好事，起码他不抱着那个该死的抱枕了。虽然他把我的下唇咬的非常疼。Chris心想。

Chris把Sebastian半搂着从一片狼藉的包厢里走出，将他送到Sebastian的宾馆房间，Sebastian躺在床上睡得很踏实，Chris只好给他拉好窗帘，帮他脱掉鞋子，给他盖被并且调了空调温度。

回到自己房间的Chris辗转反侧了一晚上，他不知道这种事能告诉谁，这太荒谬了，对谁来说都是。他还想知道自己第二天要怎么面对Sebastian。杀青派对后再办理一个离组手续才可以开启漫长的假期。

他一夜没睡好，听了空调送风的平稳的声音整整一晚上。

结果第二天，他面对的是容光焕发且精神饱满的Sebastian。对方敲开他的门，对一脸困倦的Chris说：“我要去办离组手续，一起吗？”

“你有女朋友了吗？”Chris接过Sebastian递给他的话剧门票，突然问了一句。

“什么？”Sebastian愣了一下，摇摇头，“没有。怎么了？”

没什么，我想你可以尝试一下男朋友。Chris心里想着，将门票小心翼翼地放进钱夹里，对Sebastian道谢。

《美国队长2》拍摄接近尾声，主演们每天都在因即将到来的假期而欢呼雀跃，Chris也松了一口气，他实在是受不了和Sebastian拍那么多肢体接触的对手戏，当他抱着Sebastian在地上擦来擦去的时候，Sebastian舔的晶亮的唇让Chris想起当年包厢里那个亲吻。

这分明是两个人做的事情，此刻看起来却像只躺在Chris一个人的记忆之中。

 

“拍完了吗？”Scott的电话随着Chris办完离组手续的第一秒到了。

“今天晚上回波士顿。”Chris将文件递给助理，对电话那端的Scott说。

“Sebastian跟着你回来吗？”Scott带着急迫而又兴奋的语调，“妈妈一直想见他。”

“他？”Chris皱着眉问，“为什么他要跟我回去？他已经回纽约了。”

“哦天啊，你怎么回事，Chris？”Scott极其失望，“妈妈都做了好吃的牛排和派！”

因为忙于拍摄而忘记了告诉Scott自己和Sebastian“在一起”的设定的Chris，挂断电话也是一脸懵逼。好吃的牛排和派与Sebastian有什么关系吗？

Scott不死心，他拨通了Sebastian的号码。感谢他们俩惊人相似的朋友圈子，让Scott要到电话号码容易了几万倍。

“你好。”Sebastian的声音传来，他或许在逛超市，背景音是舒缓的超市里才会有的歌曲。

“我是Scott，Scott Evans，我们见过的。”Scott说，“我也是Chris的弟弟。”

“什么？天啊，嗨。”Sebastian有点惊讶。

“这个假期你要来家里吃一顿饭吗？和Chris一起。”Scott坚信着Sebastian没有来家里吃饭的原因是Chris没有邀请。他不介意替哥哥发出这个友好的邀请，“妈妈会做好吃的牛排和派。”

“哦谢谢……”Sebastian婉拒，“请帮我感谢Evans夫人…如果不介意的话我可以自己去拜访。”

Scott只好依旧失望的挂了电话。他从Sebastian迟疑和困惑的语气中理解到了一条重要讯息——Chris绝对是在骗他，他没有和Sebastian在一起，Chris只是单恋。

这可真糟。Scott有点恨铁不成钢。他准备帮Chris一把，毕竟在他眼里那两个人是那么的相配。

于是Scott Evans先生给他的朋友们打了个电话，准备约一个小型会谈，并且打算等事成之后让Chris给他报销电话费。

虽然Scott计划通，但不知情的Sebastian Stan先生却是一脸懵逼，他为什么要跟Chris回家？难道Chris把Sebastian亲吻他的事情告诉了家人，于是自己要去被兴师问罪？天啊，自己一直装的那么辛苦使他俩的关系看起来最多像个好友，只是因为醉酒一次让压抑的感情宣泄出来后，之前和之后的一切都功亏一篑了？

他就不该对Chris有恋人般喜欢的感情的。毕竟Chris看起来那么直。虽然在喜欢Chris以前自己也很直。

Sebastian有点心慌，以为他暗恋Chris的事就要被捅破了。

Chris也有点心慌，以为他单箭头Sebastian的事会被Scott告诉他的朋友然后再传到Sebastian那里。

唯一心如止水我心永恒的是看破一切的Scott。

Chris赶回波士顿后，并没有看到Scott，遇见的是埋怨他没把Sebastian带回来的Evans父母。

Scott特意打电话嘱咐Chris给他留一份牛排，他会在外面呆到很晚。Chris随口应付着，用刀子切开热腾腾的牛排。

今晚的Chris看起来有点饿，他不仅吃掉了自己的牛排，还顺带解决了Scott那份。

于是和朋友们密谋许久并且澄清“之前说的他俩在一起的事儿都是我的锅”的Scott赶回家时，一切都和说好的不一样。他在厨房里只发现了一个吃剩的盘子。

妈的，生气。

Scott将盘子洗了后放进橱柜里。

等你和你的梦中情人在一起后，我让你每顿牛排都得让给我吃。

Sebastian接到了Chace的电话，说要一起吃顿饭。

“嘿兄弟，你猜猜谁会来？”Chace在电话那边神秘地压低嗓音。

“……”Sebastian百无聊赖地从沙发抱枕下面找到遥控器换了个台，漫不经心地应付着Chance，“Toby旅行回来了？”

“不是他。”Chace立刻否决，然后装作非常惊喜的样子说，“是Evans！”

听到这个姓氏的Sebastian全身一凛，他将遥控器放在一边。

Evans？是Chris Evans吗？他怎么会和Chace认识？

如果真是他的话我要不要去？多一事不如少一事，我不去了。

内心戏丰富繁杂百转千回地Sebastian刚吐出一个“Sorry”，就被Chace急匆匆地打断了：“Scott Evans！你们好久没见了吧？他刚从夏威夷度完假。你刚刚想说什么？”

“……哦，没什么。”Sebastian舒了口气，这个Evans倒是对他没什么杀伤力。

 

Sebastian如约出现在了那家餐厅，见到了端坐在正中央的Scott。

“好久不见，最近怎么样？”Sebastian伸出手跟他寒暄。

“一切都还不错。”Scott和Sebastian握手，眨了眨眼睛，“Chris总是跟我提起你。”

他提起我什么了？

Sebastian想追问，又觉得这样不是特别合适，硬生生把冲到嘴边的话又吞了回去。Scott在一旁也非常急，你问啊，你倒是问啊！你不问我怎么告诉你Chris把你夸得像朵花一样呢！

最终Sebastian也没问出口，Scott一脸失望地坐回到座位上吃饭，这种郁闷的心情一直持续到他听到那边有一阵饭后散场的聊天声。

他看了看时间，与他估计的没什么差别。正好是Chris那边吃完饭而这边进度不到一半的美妙时机。

没错，Scott在打电话让Chace约Sebastian之前，就打听好了Chris的行程安排，得知他会在这家餐厅与一些同事吃饭。

Chris穿的非常正式，看起来整体搭配是助理帮他挑选的，从皮鞋到领带再到头顶抹的发胶都如此的得体。

吃过饭的Chris绅士地送客人离开后才准备离去。当他路过餐厅包厢外的大厅时，被叫住了。

“真巧，Chris。”Scott正在切盘子里的不知道是什么肉的东西，喊住Chris的声音不大不小，刚好被急匆匆经过的Chris和大声谈笑的同桌人听到。

“嗨。”Chris有点意外，他看了看这场饭局的人员，一眼就看到了正在闷头吃一只巨大无比的螃蟹的Sebastian。

Sebastian在全桌人静下来的一瞬间抬头看了看西装革履的Chris，当然只有一瞬间，他立刻收回目光认真地研究怎么吃掉面前的螃蟹。

要知道刚刚他还义正言辞地拒绝了这个螃蟹。

Scott热情地邀请Chris加入饭局，还跟朋友们介绍了Chris，朋友们都表示非常欢迎和荣幸。

Chris盛情难却，松了松领带准备坐下来加入他们。没想到刚准备坐下，Scott猛地站起来，让Chris坐到里面。

Scott旁边挨着Sebastian。

莫名的有点尴尬。

Chris就着Scott的让座，坐到刚刚Scott的位置，落座的时候碰到了Sebastian的手臂，他明显地察觉到Sebastian手臂往后微微一缩，睫毛颤了颤，抿紧唇，将手里的蟹钳放到盘子里。

“是你啊！”Sebastian将目光放到刚刚新加入的成员身上，故作惊讶地表达自己一直专注于吃螃蟹而没有注意到Chris的到来。

这超凡脱俗的夸张的演技。

朋友们沉默地看着只要在Chris面前永远丧失正常演技水准的Sebastian。

“好久不见，Sebastian。”Chris勾起嘴角，有点想笑，但看着Sebastian紧张的小表情，又不得不变成微笑。

“啊是的，好久不见，”Sebastian将手搭在Chris的手臂上，对朋友们说，“这是Chris，我拍戏的搭档。是个非常好的人。”

刚刚Scott已经介绍过了，所以你是太紧张导致短暂失忆了吗？

而且你刚刚拿蟹钳的手上都是酱料，全抹在Chris黑色西装上了。

朋友们一脸冷漠。

Chris刚刚在那个饭局上喝了点酒，虽然量不多，后劲却来的挺是时候，他为人很随和也很平易近人，很快就和Sebastian的朋友们打成一片。

Sebastian默默地听着他们聊天，难得的一句话都没有插，一个螃蟹解决完后，他的眼神飘忽地扫过长桌，定在Chris旁边的那盘蔬菜沙拉上。

这个沙拉是Sebastian点的，然而现在他完全不想伸手越过Chris把沙拉拿到自己面前，也不想麻烦Chris递给他。他给坐在Chris对面的Chace递了几个颜色，然而全被Chris逗得哈哈大笑的Chace闪避了。

Sebastian有点委屈。他也说不出哪里不妥，他心里既有点对Chris的突然到来而欣喜，又有点可望不可即的失落。众多纷杂的情绪交叠在一起，就像饿了许久后终于吃了一口裹着芥末的面包片。面包片结束了他的饥饿，让他愉快满足，而芥末又呛得他想哭。

Chris一聊的火热就会手舞足蹈，他手里的叉子随着他的动作来回舞动着，空中划过一道道银色的弧线。

Chris的手肘又碰到了Sebastian，Sebastian往旁边挪了挪，紧紧地贴在厚重的窗帘上。

他带着火。

Chris Evans带着火靠近他，不经意的相触都能让自己燃烧，然后在烈火的怀抱里化为灰烬。

“抱歉。”Chris看到已经紧贴着窗帘的Sebastian，以为自己刚刚聊得太火热而碰了他很多次，于是低声道歉。Chris看到自己旁边的蔬菜沙拉受到Sebastian视线的多次垂青，于是在其他人不注意的时候悄悄把蔬菜沙拉推到了Sebastian面前。

Sebastian看着Chris推过来的蔬菜沙拉，又看了看他袖子上明显的酱料痕迹，没忍住笑出了声。

Chris有点疑惑，他看着Sebastian笑的上气不接下气，不得不叉起蔬菜送到自己嘴里，然后囫囵嚼几下强行止住自己的笑声。

于是get不到Sebastian奇异笑点的Chris只好默默地再推过一杯水。

“没事。”Chace对Chris摆摆手，“他刚出片场，压力太大。”

 

Chris吃的不是很多，刚喝的酒的后劲上来了，胃里火烧火燎的，像是放了块烧红的烙铁。他在这个饭局的后半段时间，一直在和Sebastian聊天。

说是聊天，更准确的不如说单方面倾诉。

Chris跟他讲Scarlett漂亮的小女儿，前几天Anthony告诉他的几个荤段子，Scott新开了一家酒吧欢迎Sebastian过去玩，还开玩笑说如果Scott敢收Sebastian的钱自己就打断他的腿。

我做错了什么？

为了不打扰他们两个聊天而与其他人抱团聊天的Scott只是将耳朵凑过去了一秒钟，就听到了自己的亲哥哥扬言要打断自己的腿的话。

我一心一意地撮合你和你梦中情人，你竟然还想打断我的腿，你简直不是人。Scott内心喊叫着痛骂Chris。

Sebastian回答的很少，大部分时间都是Chris在滔滔不绝的讲，Sebastian在听，时不时点点头示意自己的注意力还在他身上。

Sebastian与朋友聊天时也算是比较健谈的，他曾经还质问自己为什么不能把这个技能分给面对媒体的时候。但他对Chris却仿佛丧失了所有语言技巧，说一句话都要斟酌半天。

但他喜欢听Chris说话，他的发音总是带着一点点波士顿口音，还会有夸张的比划，就像一个兴奋地孩童讲自己一天非常酷的见闻，在片场的时候Sebastian也喜欢将自己的椅子拉到Chris旁边听他跟别人聊天。

但当时他经常戴着面具，穿的很厚，全身都在流汗，别提聊天了，就连点头摇头都累。

Chris经常分不清演员和替身，他多次认错了Scarlett和她的漂亮的替身，还曾经当着Frank的面热络的叫他替身“Frank”。这已经成为全剧组都知道并调侃的标志性事件了。

“你在跟谁讲话？”Scarlett看到Chris正在和面前站着两个穿着一样的Winter Soldier其中的一个聊天时，开玩笑地问。

“Sebastian。”Chris认真地回答。

Scarlett有点惊讶，那确实是Sebastian。但现在他和他的替身从头到脚都是一模一样的，脸上的面具遮住了脸的一大半，只露出眼睛来。

“你是怎么分辨出来的？”Scarlett不可置信地惊呼，“上帝啊，我们认识了十年，你都认不出我！”

Chris耸耸肩，他拒绝回答这个问题。因为他根本不知道怎么回答。

他能在包裹严实的脸上通过眼睛认出Sebastian，却总是辨认不出脸部没有任何遮挡的Scarlett和替身。

这有点奇怪。就像Chris自称有最传统最深厚的“波士顿魂”，总是喜欢叫别人的姓，却只叫Scarlett和Sebastian的名。对于Scarlett，Chris还可以说是由于相处十年的好友之间的熟稔，但对Sebastian，他真的不知道是为什么。

连称兄道弟的Anthony，Chris都坚持叫他Mackie。

Chris能应付的事和问题很多，他有着极好的演员素养，多刁钻的问题也能迎刃而解，但只要牵涉到Sebastian，他才觉得自己无知。

 

这顿饭结束后，Scott提出自己来送那些朋友，由Sebastian送Chris，并且有理有据地说：“我的车空间不够了。而且Chris看起来喝得很多，非常令我担心。”

胡扯。Chris喝的一点都不多，刚刚跟我聊天时说话说得可溜了。Sebastian心里小声驳斥。

Chris也准备礼貌地表达可以自己回去不用麻烦Sebastian。没想到还没开口，Scott就给助理打了电话，让他把Chris的车开走。

“……”Chris看着Scott雷厉风行的挂断电话，对Sebastian耸耸肩，“看来只能麻烦你送我一程了。”

于是他拉开车门，熟门熟路地坐进去。

Excuse me？

Sebastian觉得自己的思路跟不上时代的脚步，他一脸懵逼的绕过车子，打开主驾驶的门坐进去。

“嘿，Sebastian。”Chris喊了一声。

“怎么了？”Sebastian通过后视镜看到Chris正皱着眉头看自己的袖子。

“我刚刚吃螃蟹了吗？”Chris疑惑地看着自己袖子上已经干了的酱料痕迹，问。

“我不知道。”Sebastian义正言辞地甩锅，他才不想承认是自己一时紧张蹭上的呢，太丢人了，“或许你刚刚碰到了酱料碗。”

 

Chris的洛杉矶的房子在遥远的郊区，此时正值下午上班时期，路上车多人多，一条主街道堵了长长的车队。

“你家有点远。“Sebastian打着转向灯，等待着漫长的红绿灯。

“没错。”Chris点点头，看着堵车的路口也有点焦躁，“你家在哪儿？”

“十分钟路程。”

“如果方便的话，去你家好吗？”Chris请求，“等晚上我让Scott来接我，我们还可以一起去他新开的酒吧看看。”

Sebastian撇撇嘴，勉强同意了这个请求。他倒是不怕给Chris看些什么，家里也没有姑娘，就是有点乱。

“老天，这也叫乱糟糟的？”刚进门的Chris差点叫出声，面前的房子虽然小，但看起来有点干净整洁，毕竟是住的地方，生活气息也很浓，“哪天你把我的家也收拾的和你这儿一样乱糟糟行不行？”

“听你这么说，我都不敢想象你的家里是什么样子。”Sebastian从鞋柜里拿出一双新的拖鞋递给Chris，然后将沙发上堆叠起来的抱枕丢到一边，拿遥控器打开了空调。Chris将沾上酱料的西装外套脱下来，随意挂到一个钩子上，然后解开领带，挽起袖口。

Sebastian不经意的目光瞥过Chris，他的小臂线条非常优美，解开领带的动作流畅好看，然后他解开了领口，从Sebastian的角度看过去，能隐约看到Chris的锁骨纹身。

Sebastian强迫自己收回目光，他喝了口凉水，喉结滑动时他有点想冲上去扯住Chris的领子，悲愤地问他到底是不是来引诱自己的。

妈妈曾经教他说话，教他说罗马尼亚语、德语和英语；上学期间老师教他说话，教他怎么练出台词功底；漫威花了很长时间培训他，教他怎么在媒体前说话，怎么圆滑的处理问题。

他花了三十多年学习说话，而现在，他却不能说。什么都不能说。所有对Chris Evans隐秘的、深埋的、浓烈的感情，都不能说。

这是漫长的煎熬，暗恋一个可望不可即的人，一个注定会在事业上发光的人。

Sebastian在深夜里想象过怎样向Chris表达自己的爱意，他可以大声的说我爱你，也可以亲吻他，可以拥抱他。有千种万种的方式，而他现在唯一能做的只是闭紧嘴巴，让所有的爱埋葬在自己这里。

 

“你喜欢Jim Carry？”Chris浏览着Sebastian电视柜上的碟片，“你竟然有他全套的电影碟片！”

“对。”Sebastian有点紧张的咽了咽口水，他还有Chris拍过的发行的碟片，还好放在了柜子最里面，Chris没有发现。

“我也非常喜欢他，有机会我们可以聊聊，”Chris取了碟片，赞不绝口，“说真的，你这儿实在是天堂。”

 

Sebastian和Chris聊了一下午，从Jim Carry到最新的天文发现，再到存在主义和其他哲学思想，Sebastian有点惊讶Chris对这些事物涉猎的广泛性，他觉得之前自己根本没有好好地了解过Chris。

他们躺在沙发上，像两个至交好友一样喝着碳酸饮料，电视里播放着不知道哪一年的歌剧。

如果这样下去真的非常美好。

他们成不了恋人，但看起来会成为很好的朋友。

天色渐黑，Sebastian从沙发上爬起来去开灯，半长的头发被沙发蹭的乱七八糟，到处乱翘。Chris想过去给他顺一下，他都能想象到Sebastian发丝穿过指缝的柔软触感。这是他曾经幻想的周末，他和他的爱人躺在沙发上聊天，然后他的爱人去开灯，温暖的光线笼罩着房间，那是比冷冰冰的聚光灯还有闪光灯更温和的、充满爱意的光的舞蹈。

然后他想从背后拥抱住他的爱人，轻嗅着脖颈间的沐浴液的香气，缓解自己周身的疲劳。

Chris将自己的未来生活勾画的无比完美，只缺少Sebastian Stan。

 

Chris果然叫了Scott来接他，Scott看到等在楼下的Chris一脸恨铁不成钢的表情。

“快坐进来。”Scott摇下车窗对还站在外面的Chris招手。

“等等。”Chris回头张望了一下，看见Sebastian戴着墨镜口罩急急忙忙地从公寓里跑出来，边跑边用皮筋扎住自己的头发，“Sebastian也去。”

哦，干得好。

Scott第一次觉得自己哥哥的恋爱情商终于有救了。

Scott开的酒吧不是处于繁华的市里，占地面积比较小，地租也很便宜，但灯光舞池吧台美酒样样不少。

Scott熟稔地调了两杯酒递给Chris和Sebastian，酒吧迷离的光线让他们看不出酒杯里到底是什么颜色的液体。

Chris喝了一口，酒精含量不是很高，更像果汁饮料。但加上中午的酒仿佛两种不相容的东西混合爆炸，心里升起一朵爆炸产生的蘑菇云。他不知道哪来的勇气，或许是下午的聊天过于愉快，也可能是酒吧里气氛实在太好，他在吵闹的音乐和人们喧哗声中问Sebastian：“你喜欢我吗？？”

“什么？？？！！！”Sebastian显然没听清Chris说的什么，他皱着眉凑过去，大声问了一遍。

“我是说，”Chris话到嘴边，竟不敢再重复之前的那个问句，他只好拐了个弯，“你有女朋友吗？”

Sebastian笑了，他眼睛弯起来盛满了迷离的灯光，他的唇被他无意识舔的非常红润，他说：“没有，你想给我介绍个女朋友吗？”

我把我自己介绍给你行不行？

Chris心里这么想着，却还是拍拍Sebastian的肩，开玩笑般说：“要是我能给你介绍，我现在就不会单身那么长时间啦！”

Chris喝光了那杯酒，酸酸甜甜的像果汁的味道在他口腔里萦绕，而酒精的辛辣味却直达胃底。

“你这杯酒叫什么？”Chris问刚忙完回来的Scott。

“表白。”Scott无辜的眨眼。

Chris点点头。他对这种感觉太熟悉了。酸甜的感觉是暗恋，辛辣的酒精是表白时的勇气。

人很容易勇敢，但很难再次勇敢。就像Chris鼓足勇气却被淹没在喧闹的环境中的“你喜欢我吗”一样。

 

Chris在床上辗转反侧半天，就像当初在回想那个亲吻一样。他回忆着在Sebastian家看到的一切，聊过的一切，然后摸出手机，给Sebastian发了条短信。

已经是深夜了，Sebastian应该已经睡下，Chris握着手机等了半天都没有等到回复，他只好把手机的短信提示声设置成最大，还加上了振动，才放心睡去。

 

Sebastian醒的很早，他一晚上没怎么睡好，他觉得自己要藏不住了。心里承载了太多，当初的吻和深重的感情，沉甸甸的压在他心里。

他打开手机，跳出来一条短信，是凌晨时发过来的。

——愿意下午一点和我去健身房吗？我看到你办了那个健身房的年卡。

署名是“Chris Evans”。

你到底想干什么？Sebastian愤恨地在短信编辑界面打下了这行字，认真看了半晌，又一个个字母的删掉。

上帝，我们都在干什么？为什么Chris不肯滚回他的波士顿，我滚回我的纽约，让我们在第三次合作前少见几次面？

Sebastian颤抖着手指。脑子里像乱麻一样。以至于他都没注意到自己发出去的短信上，只有短短的“Okay”。

当他发现的时候，一切都已经晚了。

 

Sebastian走进健身房，平时满当当的人此时却都不见踪影，他首先看到的是这几天一直神出鬼没的Scott。

他看起来不像是来健身的，穿得非常休闲，见到Sebastian热情地上来打招呼。

“Chris呢？”Sebastian有点懵逼，他四处张望了一下没有Chris的身影。

“他还在更衣室紧张呢。”Scott翻了个白眼，“得了吧，谁都知道他喜欢你了。他自己还自欺欺人。”

“……他喜欢我？”Sebastian瞪大眼睛，不可置信，“你说的是谁？Chris？你在开什么玩笑？”

“我也看出来了你喜欢他。”Scott回头看看，还是没有Chris的身影，他耸耸肩，“好吧虽然Chris特别熊，从小被姐姐和妹妹带着看迪士尼公主，笑起来还喜欢拍大腿摸胸，审美观还有点糟糕……但我觉得他非常喜欢你。成人化一点，他非常爱你。而且你的、我的所有的朋友都知道你们俩在一起了。”

“都知道我们俩在一起了？”Sebastian一脸懵逼，生活不是电影，但他也是第一次经历生活峰回路转的剧情。

而且最重要的是，我们俩什么时候在一起了？

“哦对了，”Scott听到更衣室门被打开的声音，他急匆匆地补充，“你知道Chris能背出七个小矮人的名字吗？你可以考验一下他，他背的能比拼写自己名字都熟。“

“七是我的幸运数字。”Sebastian的关注点好像一直都没对过。

“好吧好吧，随你便。”Scott拍拍Sebastian的肩，转身离开了。

Chris匆匆从远处跑来，穿着运动服，脖颈上还挂着毛巾，俨然一副要来认真健身的模样。

Sebastian等了半天，发现Chris真的是来健身的。

他有点失望又有点庆幸，从跑步机上下来，用毛巾擦擦脸上的汗，准备坐几个推举。当他躺上去做了一组推举后，手臂有点累。他刚想把杠铃放在架子上，自己休息一下，结果杠铃就被另一个人拿走了。

Sebastian坐起来，看着眼前的Chris，后者一脸紧张，紧抿着唇，运动背心被汗湿了一片。

我要完了。Sebastian说，这竟然有点性感。

“Sebby。”Chris开口，有点难耐地说，语速稍快且不稳，“Scott刚才告诉了你什么？”

“很多。”Sebastian微微皱眉，伸出手数着，“你的小公主童年，七个小矮人，balabala，他说了很多。”

Chris原本紧张的神情有点放松，他舒了口气。

“哦对了，还有。”Sebastian恍然大悟般说，“他告诉我你喜欢我，不，你特别爱我。”

“……”Chris刚刚放下的心又悬在了半空中，他小心翼翼地看着Sebastian的表情，他发誓现在的样子传出去一定会被笑到明年，现在的他就像青春期少年对暗恋的人表白一样，但他都三十多岁了！

“所以……”Chris想努力装作正常一些，平和一些，但有点颤抖的语调出卖了他，他看着Sebastian的眼睛，里面是平静的蓝色海洋，“你愿意和我在一起吗？”

“我不愿意。”Sebastian摇摇头。Chris会有更好的前途，更好的事业，会遇到比自己好一万倍的人，他不想让Chris停驻在自己这里。

“为什么？”Chris难得露出惊慌失措的表情，他紧紧握在扶杆上的手有点松力。

“这是个代价很高的回答。”Sebastian努力地想让Chris明白自己的想法，“你会遇到更好的人，那时候如果你和我分开，我会很难过。”

“你喜欢我吗？如果你想换个别的词，你爱我吗？”Chris无视了Sebastian刚刚反复斟酌的话，他问。

Sebastian想了想，他巨大的感情堤坝仿佛有了个缺口，所有的感情都要决堤一涌而出。他点点头，微长的头发遮住了他的神情。

“而我也一样，Sebby。”Chris叹了口气，将Sebastian搂过来，手拍着他的背，“我不能保证我会不会遇见更好的人，但我唯一可以确定的是，无论我未来遇见的人多么优秀，他都不叫Sebastian Stan。”

Sebastian轻抖了一下，手抓着Chris的手腕，脉搏跳动穿过薄薄的皮肤，随着Sebastian的血液流动到四肢百骸，像是最有效的安抚剂。

“而且，”Chris松开Sebastian，吻了一下他的唇角，“如果我们不在一起，我们都会很难过。这在我们第一次接吻时我就明白了。”

Sebastian没有说话。他的睫毛阴影泛起波浪。

“所以Sebby，你答应我吗？”Chris再次抱紧他，两个身体相触热量互递。

Chris Evans带着火。Sebastian甘愿做被火拥抱的灰烬。

“好吧。”Sebastian抽了抽鼻子，在Chris运动背心上蹭了蹭，说，“但我要说三件事情。”

“你说。”Chris内心的惶恐被巨大的喜悦取代。

“第一件事，我记得那个吻，哦对了，你袖子上的酱料是我弄上的。第二件事，为什么Scott说我的朋友们都知道我们在一起的事情？第三件事……”Sebastian挣脱了一下，“快松手，你衣服上的汗都蹭到我脸上了。”

Chris连忙松开了他，他选择直接牵过Sebastian的手十指相扣，并且坐在Sebastian对面，用舌尖描摹着他的唇形。

他们接吻，迟到了许多年，却又是一个开始。

“能别叫我Sebby了吗？”接吻间隙Sebastian附在Chris耳边说，温热的呼吸洒到Chris耳廓上，”只有我的妈妈在我高中时叫过我这个名字。“

“恭喜你。”Chris说，“以后你的男朋友也会这么叫你。”

 

当Sebastian和Chris真的在一起后，Sebastian还是不明白为什么Scott说朋友们都知道他们俩在一起了。因为Scott说这话的时候，他们还没真正走到一起呢。

但出于对朋友的尊重，Sebastian准备问问朋友们。

“嗨，”Sebastian在线上建了个临时的群组，他发了条消息，问，“你们怎么知道我和Chris在一起了？”

群内一片寂静。Sebastian都以为自己是眼花了才会看到朋友们齐刷刷全在线。

Chris正在给新养的狗Dodger洗澡，整个浴室一片狼藉，他在浴室大声呼唤着Sebastian过来帮忙。

当给Dodger洗完澡吹干之后，Sebastian回到电脑前，面前的群组不再是冷清的了，而是满满的：

——什么？你和Chris在一起了？真的？什么时候的事？Chris成功了？

等等，这是什么？

Sebastian一脸懵逼，过来观看的Chris反应也是如此。

所以Scott之前说的“朋友们都知道”是骗他们的？

Sebastian和Chris面面相觑，冷静地退出了群组，无视了被朋友们打爆的手机。

 

至于Scott到底是什么想法已经不得而知了，反正Scott依旧没有吃到牛排。

-FIN


	10. 心照不宣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《美国队长3》宣传期梗

每个剧组都有不成文规定。它们没被方方正正的打印在纸张上，也没有演员和制片方的签名保障，但它们就是比那些死板的规定更活泼也更得到广泛理解和遵守

而这些不成文规则的制作人，大多都是组内演员。他们经过长时间的相处，从陌生到熟稔，摸清了彼此不少小习惯和底线，为了友谊与更好的合作，他们都尽量不去违反这些规则。

 

“哦Chris。”Anthony作为一个经常呆在剧组里的演员，知道更多的小秘密，他作为不成文规定的集大成者，热情地跟刚刚放下行李来剧组报道的Elizabeth介绍这些东西，“我们是说到Chris了是吗？”

“我们合作过。他人很不错。”Elizabeth坐在休息室的沙发上，她刚刚结束试装，红色皮衣还没来得及脱下来，但她显然并不在意这个，她拿着一罐苏打水，听Anthony讲，当提到Chris时，她点点头，“我想我对他比较了解。”

“不不不，你并不了解他。”Anthony摆手，他一脸痛苦与心塞，“相信我，你和他合作的时候，许多触发条件并不存在。”

“你很了解他吗？”Elizabeth好奇地问，“为什么？”

我当然很了解他，Anthony突然感到非常委屈，他喝了一大口凉水，他和Chris合作的那部电影，整个电影都是触发条件，从副标题到合作演员。老天啊而且他最大的触发点还和自己打得火热。无论是电影里还是私下交往。

简直是单方面趟着刀子走的友谊。Anthony想，如果把Chris的不成文规定出成一万字的书，里面九千字都是自己含泪撰写的，而且八千九百字都是关于同一个人的。

“发生什么了？”Elizabeth看到Anthony突然沉默，而且感觉下一秒他就要哭出来了，关切地问，“你还好吗？”

“我还好。我当然还好。”Anthony说，“关于Chris，你只需要记住三点。第一，不要拿蜘蛛逗他玩。第二，不要欺负Sebastian。第三，宁愿拿着蜘蛛逗他玩，也不要欺负Sebastian。”

“Sebastian？”Elizabeth觉得这个名字很熟悉，她好像在同组名单上见过这个名字，但她并不认识。

“Sebastian Stan，Winter Soldier。”Anthony站起来拍拍Elizabeth的肩，“你很快很认识他的，他是个很好的人，无论哪方面。”

Elizabeth点点头。虽然有点懵懂，但她还是认真地记下了这三条。

Sebastian是个好人。整个剧组都很认同这一点。他平时的工作就是泡健身房和读剧本，要么就是吃东西。

他不太经常说话，更多地时候是坐在那儿静静地听，然后会合适的随着他们笑起来，眼尾细长的笑纹就像亚特兰大的晚霞。他说话的时候声音有点脆也有点软，谈到令人兴奋的事情声音也不是特别大，激动的时候会夹杂着东欧口音。

剧组的人都很喜欢他，尤其是Chris。没有人想跟Chris争这个第一的宝座。

Sebastian是在Chris之后进组的，在他之前，Scarlett和Anthony已经开始对戏了。Chris是在高空吊完威压下来后听到Sebastian来了的消息。

“去吃饭吗？”Scarlett和Anthony发出了邀请。

“不去了。”Chris在道具师的帮助下匆忙地解着威压的安全扣，他有点恐高，下来的时候全身都被汗湿透了，手还微微打着颤，“我得去接个人。”

接谁？Scarlett和Anthony面面相觑，有谁是值得这个电影第一号男主角去亲自接的？

“Sebastian。”Scarlett很快的反应过来，她对Anthony比了个唇形，眼神满满的无奈。

“老兄！”Anthony想跟着去接Sebastian，他跟Sebastian的关系也不错，结果被Scarlett硬生生地扯了回来，只好对着Chris匆匆离去的背影大喊，“你都没接过我！”

“天啊。”Scarlett翻了个白眼，“我跟他认识十年了，他还分不清我和我的替身。”

Sebastian从停车场门口下来，助理把车停进去，他拖着行李箱走进剧组签到，滚轮在凸凹不平的水泥路上发出巨大的摩擦声。

“上帝！”Sebastian正在努力研究怎么拉动行李箱以减少刺耳的噪音，结果听到沉重的跑步声，然后一个黑影冲过来扑住了自己。

Sebastian一个趔趄，手松开了行李箱的拉杆，行李箱转转悠悠地顺着下坡往下滑去。Sebastian想回头捞那个快要滑到停车场里的行李箱，结果过紧的拥抱让他根本没法舒展手臂。

“你来了。”抱住他的人咬了下他的耳朵，呼吸还有点不均匀，热气铺洒在他颈窝，“终于。”

Sebastian听这个声音，刚刚被突然拥抱和挽救行李箱的慌乱心情突然平静了下来，他伸手回抱住对方，在他背上拍了拍：“我们半个月前还在一起，Chris。”

Chris松开了怀抱，他笑得很开心，匆匆摘下头盔的金色短发乱糟糟的，身上还穿着美国队长的制服，柔滑的布料磨蹭着Sebastian的手臂，上面布满了刚刚在片场摸爬滚打蹭上的尘土，汗水一滴滴从额角流下，眼底是掩不住的疲累。

他的脸上还画着伤妆，青紫的印痕在他的侧脸处格外显眼。Sebastian伸手摸摸那个伤妆，然后捏了捏Chris还有点颤抖的手，笑着说：“你身上的土可以盖座房子，都蹭到我身上了。”

“那样我们就有两座房子了。”Chris帮他把行李箱拉过来，然后跟他并肩走出去，“我们只要一个就够了，不如把另一座变成花园吧。”

 

Sebastian办完入组手续后，和Chris一起去食堂吃午饭，正巧碰上吃完午饭出来的Anthony和Scarlett。

Sebastian礼貌地和Scarlett握手寒暄，然后给了Anthony一个拥抱，因Anthony抱怨Chris每天都变着花样跟他们玩拍手心游戏而哈哈大笑。

Chris没加入他们的谈话，他选择去食堂拿好了盒饭，等Sebastian坐到他对面时，刀叉和午餐已经摆在桌子上了。

Elizabeth就是在这种情况下遇到Sebastian的。她和Scarlett在食堂一角吃饭，看到Sebastian走进来，自然地坐到了Anthony和Chris身边。

如果她没看错的话，Chris把自己盘里的肉块都给了Sebastian。

Anthony面不改色地坐在原位置，还是像往常一样与他们聊天，只是在没人注意的时候把自己的位置往旁边挪了一点。

“我不能再吃了。”Anthony走后，Sebastian非常为难地说，“我都二百磅了。”

“但你不胖。”Chris打量了下周围，然后悄悄地用手戳了下Sebastian的脸，为拍戏特意留的胡渣让他指尖发痒，“你还是很瘦。”

抱歉我丝毫不觉得。Sebastian推了下Chris示意让他离自己远点儿，然后安静地吃掉了自己盘子里的东西。

还有那堆肉块。

Sebastian都能感到自己脸上因为体重突增和健身而略微结实的肉。

Chris从来不觉得Sebastian胖，但他总是捏Sebastian的脸，一捏还停不下来，烦躁。

Sebastian脾气不错，拍戏时严谨认真，平时又特别谦逊，大家跟他关系很好，平时也喜欢开开玩笑什么的。

Chris很开心能看到Sebastian和大家熟络起来，因为《美国队长2》的时候Sebastian只跟自己比较熟，当时Anthony与Sebastian的对戏少，所以他俩交情也不深。当宣传《美国队长2》时，Sebastian做的更多的就是微笑拍照，紧张的回答问题，站在一旁等待Chris。

Chris经常能感到他的视线，温温和和的，没什么攻击性，但就是能带走处于热闹交谈中的他的所有注意力。

当时他们被公关盯得很紧，当Chris望向Sebastian时，Sebastian就会匆匆地移开视线。后来这成了习惯，Chris一直责备公关，Sebastian到现在还是不肯在镜头前跟他长久的对视。

“抱歉我觉得你这话不对。”公关回复说，“你敢保证你和他长久对视后不会亲在一起吗？”

……我并不能保证。Chris翻了个白眼，别说对视，Sebastian只是站在他身边，他都想亲他。

“而且，”公关继续苦口婆心地劝导，“你们只是短暂的对视，粉丝们都激动地嚷着让你们开房，我们非常担心他们会不会直接给你们递房卡。”

“好的好的。”Chris举手投降，“你们赢了。”

公关觉得非常满意，他们甚至还开会讨论要不要把Chris和Sebastian每年要交的公关费再提高一个台阶。

Chris和Sebastian不是一对，就有一腿。这是剧组里心照不宣的一个小秘密。但大家都深藏在心底，并不说出来。平时睁一只眼闭一只眼，假装缠着Sebastian的Chris只不过是一只大型犬。

 

Sebastian不太喜欢自己的新制服，它过于宽松，而且总像扯掉袖子的滑雪外套。夏天的亚特兰大特别热，他平时等戏的时候一般都把头发扎起来，将椅子移到剧组放置的大风扇处。

厚重的戏服闷的他都要窒息了。

同事们都喜欢扯Sebastian的发绳，这是个友好的玩笑，就像Sebastian平时也会做的一些片场小恶作剧一样。

Sebastian会感到自己束起的头发突然散开，垂落到肩上，然后他睁开眼睛，看到来人后笑着打招呼，往旁边移了移让对方坐下，跟他聊亚特兰大湿热的空气。

这是个独特的打招呼方式，因为坐在噪声特别大的风扇前的Sebastian，根本不可能听见他们喊他名字。

当然，这也只有在Chris不在时才管用。

Jeremy有次经过，正巧看到Sebastian旁边还有个空位置，于是就想过去跟他聊会儿天。Sebastian是个很好的聊天对象，他可以保持足够的安静与认真，并且说的每句话都非常的真诚。

Jeremy喊了一声Sebastian，戴着墨镜的Sebastian并没有听到。于是Jeremy就伸出手把Sebastian的发绳扯了下来。但扯到发尾的时候，Jeremy忽然感到一道视线落在他身上。他闭了闭眼睛，无奈地把Sebastian的头发重新束好，说：“Chris，我在帮他整理头发。”

“谢谢。”Chris走过来，还是平常那种愉快的表情，然而Jeremy却敢打赌Chris一定是不高兴的。

“我正巧要去打个电话。”Jeremy摊手，并且扯上了无辜经过的Anthony，“一起去打电话吗？”

“啊？”Anthony满脸问号，他只是想去喝杯水。

“你得去打个电话。”Jeremy拉住他，严肃认真地说，“问问你的家人们最近过得怎么样，他们一定非常想念你。“

Anthony看了看周遭情况，心下了然。

这是个秘密，每个人都心照不宣。

 

好不容易到了《美国队长3》的宣传期，Anthony发现自己要和那一对捆绑宣传，感到非常痛心，以致于在出发前夕吃了三大盘饺子，还和Sebastian出去喝了个通宵。

Sebastian酒量不如Anthony大，他很快就趴在了桌子上被Chris拎走了。

Anthony觉得这一点是他不对，他忘记了Sebastian第二天要去凤凰城做宣传，当他看到那段Sebastian迷迷糊糊的与Chris录的视频后，连忙将手机关了机。

但Chris并没有生他气。他忙着照顾宿醉的Sebastian。录完视频后他坐到了Sebastian身旁的位置，让Sebastian将昏沉的脑袋枕在自己的肩膀上。

Sebastian带的帽子有点硌，于是他把那个帽子摘了，染过色的头发就像均匀铺了一层碎金，只有在阳光的照射下才能显现出来。Chris握着Sebastian的手，在机舱的最后一排位置上，没有人注意到他们。

“睡会儿吧。”Chris轻声说。

Sebastian点点头，皱着眉在Chris肩膀上找到一个合适的位置，柔软的头发蹭着Chris的脖颈，就像蹭在身边对你表示友好的猫。

 

Sebastian被要求画一幅Chris遛狗的图。他拿着笔思索半天，想起Chris家那只Dodger，在纸上画了个抽象派的Chris。

“这幅画很传神。”下了节目后主持人说，“尤其是肱二头肌。”

“当然了。”Sebastian勾起嘴角，很得意的样子。

Sebastian对Chris身上每一部位都很熟，那个被夸赞“传神”的肱二头肌，昨晚还曾紧紧地将他箍在怀抱里。

Sebastian说话总是非常走心，在《美国队长2》的宣传时他说过的“Chris的膝盖和我很熟”“Chris应该能压制我”，都是实实在在走了心的。

而且还是亲身体验过的。

Chris怕蜘蛛，并且达到了一种厌恶的境界。

但当他看到Sebastian腿上的“蜘蛛”时，却只在担心Sebastian。

并且无论发生什么事情，Chris总下意识地护住Sebastian。

我的天哪，Anthony表示自己眼要瞎了。

Chris的不成文规则最重要的一条：宁愿自己大战蜘蛛三百回合，也不能让Sebastian受伤。

然而最让Anthony心梗的，莫过于新加坡看烟火时，Chris示意Sebastian过去合照。Anthony正和Sebastian聊得开心，结果Sebastian被Chris带走了，只留他在原地满脸问号。

冷漠。Chris踩着和自己翻掉的小船登上了和Sebastian的爱情火箭。

今天的Anthony也想结束宣传期。

 

Chris和Sebastian之间也有许多不成文规定，比如Sebastian拒绝Chris在他脖子上留下吻痕，红印也不行。曾经有次Chris没忍住，结果三天后他从Chace那儿把Sebastian接了回来。

他们彼此默认，心照不宣，遵守着这些小规则。

他们有更深层的爱情。

 

“谁拍摄了《魔界契约》？”记者拿着平板电脑，问坐在对面的Jeremy和Elizabeth。

“Chris Evans？”Jeremy试图猜了一下。

然而显然是错误的，记者提示他们已经离答案很近了。

Elizabeth想了想，想起了刚进组时Anthony的话。

“Sebastian？”Elizabeth不确定地说，“that was close to Chris。”

 

“你的close是什么意思？”Jeremy私下问，“演戏风格吗？”

“Chris和Sebastian表面上是友情吗？“Elizabeth眨眨眼，“实际上呢？”

“所以close表面上大概在讲演戏风格，实际上是在描述他们过于close的关系？”Jeremy意味深长地拍了拍Elizabeth的肩膀，“机智。”

Chris和Sebastian是一对，是众人皆知，且心照不宣的秘密。

今天的剧组，也是非常的和谐、团结、积极向上且散发着友爱之光呢。

-FIN


	11. 事业拯救计划全线失败

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伦敦宣传桃摸包脸有感而发梗  
> 假定Margarita是包子的好朋友和权宜之计下的挂名女友。

Sebastian觉得自己要完蛋了。他连夜在酒店里赶好了检讨书。

始作俑者就坐在他旁边，将脑袋搭在他肩膀上看Sebastian奋笔疾书。酒店里的笔太难用了，Sebastian不得不花点力气才能在纸上留下笔迹。

“滚开。”Sebastian没好气地推了推肩膀上的脑袋，“我写不了字了。”

Chris不但没有退开，反而全身的力气都压在了Sebastian身上，他换了个姿势，手环抱着Sebastian的腰，嗅着Sebastian浴后脖颈间清新的洗发水香气。

“这都怪你。”Sebastian用笔狠狠地在纸上写下一个单词，翻了个白眼，“这个宣传期你到底是怎么了？”

“我不高兴。”Chris闷闷地在他耳边嘟囔了一句，声音压的很低，说话时温热的气息洒在Sebastian敏感的脖颈动脉。他听起来声音有点委屈，还有点黏。

Sebastian叹了口气，房间里很安静，空调稳稳地送着冷气，他放下纸笔，蹭了蹭Chris的侧脸，Chris蓄起的胡须有点痒。

Chris伸手拿走Sebastian搁在腿上的纸，大体浏览了一下，然后撇撇嘴扔到一旁。他吻着Sebastian的脸，然后让他转过身来，落在他的唇上。

Sebastian的唇角很好看，勾起来的弧度仿佛把Chris的心都带走了。Chris在Sebastian用舌尖舔的晶亮的唇上碾磨，两个人都没有闭上眼睛，他们对望着，望进对方的眼睛深处，湛蓝的海面相接，睫毛颤动就像蝴蝶缠绕飞舞。

Sebastian感受着Chris给他的每一点温存。心想，自己快要完蛋的职业还能再等等。等一个吻的时间。

其实在这个宣传期之前，总是在各个地方强调自己职业生涯快要完蛋的是Chris，虽然现在看起来不像，但事实就是这样的。

Chris喜欢给Sebastian拍各种奇怪的照片，Sebastian也乐于合作。于是Chris手机里有个加密的相册，里面装满了Sebastian。

尤其是早上，Sebastian起床时会迷茫好一会儿，眼睛就是没办法清醒的找准焦点，Chris有时比他起得早，有时会拖着清晨朦朦胧胧的Sebastian再躺下睡会儿。

Chris喜欢看Sebastian早晨睡不醒的样子，他会靠在门边笑着喊Sebastian一声，然后拿起手机，将Sebastian迷茫的表情拍下来，装进那个秘密的相册里。

他玩性很大，那天参加完一个活动，口袋里装了两支水性笔，回到家时Sebastian正在睡午觉。他卧躺在沙发上，全身放松，头发被靠枕蹭的乱糟糟，身上盖了个小毯子。

Chris悄悄地走到他身边，没有打断他绵长的呼吸，西装还没脱，领带束的有点紧。Chris松了松领带，蹲下来看Sebastian睡着的样子，然后从口袋里拿出了水性笔，在他脸上画了点东西。

Chris擅长这个，他以前用这个方法整过Scott很多次了。他可歌可泣感人肺腑的弟弟，Scott Evans，被迫养成了醒来后无论到底发生了什么第一时间去洗脸的好习惯。

画作完成后，Chris满意地看了看，然后拿出手机各个角度都照了一遍。才恋恋不舍地回卧室换衣服，还不忘带上那两支作案工具。

Chris看着时间，差不多Sebastian也该醒了，他又回到客厅，从桌上拿了湿纸巾，擦了擦Sebastian的脸。

“……”Sebastian被他弄醒了，迷迷糊糊地皱皱眉，手虚握住Chris的手腕，“你回来了？顺利吗？”

“一切都很好。”Chris笑着用左手缠绕上Sebastian的，然后十指相扣，右手则擦着Sebastian的脸上刚刚留下的印记，“天气很好，场地很好，主办方很好，粉丝们也很好。当然，你最好。”

Sebastian摸了摸自己的脸，不知道Chris半蹲在自己面前擦着什么东西，湿纸巾的凉意让他稍微清醒了一下，他瞥到Chris手中的纸巾上有黑色印记，于是他推开Chris的手臂，从桌子上摸过手机看自己的样子。

Chris的犯罪证据只销毁了一半，另一边脸上还是清晰地看出水性笔画在上面的样子。

Sebastian抿唇，看向Chris，对方知道大事不好，连忙把手里的纸巾往桌子上一丢，抱紧Sebastian说：“我给你定了披萨，你最喜欢的那种，还有五分钟就到了。”

虽然Chris哄炸毛的Sebastian花了很长时间，但那几张照片也一直留在Chris手机里很长时间。

那个私密的相册装满了Chris最深层的爱意，里面还有很多，包括阳光下的接吻照，Sebastian和宠物狗玩到一起的照片，还有Sebastian偷拍的Chris做牛排结果被飞溅的油花烫的到处乱跳的样子。

这是危险的。一个活在聚光灯下的人不该将这些照片放在手机上。

“不能给你们看我的手机，我的职业生涯会完蛋的。”Chris无数次笑着对镜头说。这是句实话，但媒体们都被他吊儿郎当的样子给骗了。

有次采访Sebastian坐在他旁边，当听到Chris将职业生涯和手机联系在一起时，内心里刷满了“我的老天”“上帝啊”“Chris你能不能闭嘴”之类的话。

因为，Chris那个含金量高到能让他们俩都从漫威公司卷铺盖走人的手机里，最新的照片是Sebastian坐在Chris腿上。

他拒绝详细描述自己当时为什么会坐在他腿上。这是R18内容。

 

“听我说，Sebby。”Chris说，“你在我心里最重要，其次是手机。”

在他说这句话的时候，Sebastian正揪着床单，接受着Chris的撞击，轻喘着将脸埋在枕头里，眼泪从眼角簌簌地落下渗进枕头，在表面留下深色的泪渍。

Chris太用力了，Sebastian呜咽了一声，才断断续续地说：“……手机那么……重要？”

“因为手机里有你啊。”Chris在Sebastian脊背上烙下吻痕。

这次《美国队长3》的宣传期，Sebastian和Chris捆绑到了一起走宣传，从亚洲到欧洲，就像个环球蜜月旅行，还是公费的。

这段时间Chris显得有点不同寻常。

在他们刚走到一起时，他们被公关部严重警告，不能公共场合秀恩爱，不能过密接触，最好不熟中带着暧昧，暧昧中掺着纯洁的友情。

这他妈也太难了。

于是当时的两个人都默契的选择了装不熟这个最简单的部分。

Chris的公关跟的他很紧，从这个活动到那个活动，有时他会和Sebastian碰面，但Sebastian不敢靠近，他害怕会对Chris造成什么影响，或者会收到官方寄来的红牌。

“过来。”Chris经常对他伸出手，比唇形，让Sebastian走到他面前。

Sebastian听话地走过去，眼角还瞥着站在他们周围的公关，有点犹豫地被Chris一把拉了过去抱住了。

当时Sebastian心里简直紧锣密鼓，他们俩被公关盯得太紧了，几乎什么都不敢做。虽然每晚他们都躺在同一张床上，但醒来后的崭新一天，他们还是彼此不熟的某某。

但现在，Chris仿佛开启了什么奇妙的开关，整个人画风都不对了。

他在镜头前也不掩饰对Sebastian的爱意。他经常看着Sebastian，等待他回过头来对视，然后送出一个温柔的笑容。

这是好事，Sebastian应该为Chris的坦诚而愉快。然而Sebastian却明显的感受到了隐藏在这一层下面的另一种情绪，Chris在害怕。

他越来越黏着Sebastian，总是会把目光放在他身上，Chris对他微笑，温柔的注视，充满爱意的赞同和夸奖，还有自然而然地体贴照顾。

 

在北京的时候，Chris央求Sebastian带他去吃烤鸭。上次Sebastian来中国宣传《火星救援》后，回去对烤鸭赞不绝口。Anthony婉拒了Chris发出的毫无诚意的邀请，带着Russo去吃了火锅。

Sebastian有点不熟稔的将烤鸭包好递给Chris，酱料和酥嫩的烤鸭完美融合。Chris吃得很愉快，Sebastian看着他吃的也很愉快。Sebastian还是习惯叫它“小火炬”，Chris说这个名字很可爱。

“我们吃了火锅。”Anthony回来后得意地对Chris说，“终于不用吃饺子了。”

“我们吃了烤鸭。”Chris眨眨眼，说。

“你都不知道火锅多么好吃！”Anthony习惯性地和Chris调侃。

Chris耸耸肩，漫不经心地说：“Russo给你捞的菜吗？”

“……当然是我自己捞的。”Anthony顿了一下，说。

“哦。”Chris摊手，“Sebastian给我包的烤鸭。”

Oh Shit。今天的Anthony也不想搭理他们了，于是送给了Chris一个大大的白眼和响亮的关门声。

 

Sebastian有时也怀疑Chris到底是多么关注他。在记者会上Chris成功的发现了Sebastian黑裤子上的小蚂蚁，并且趁机摸了一下Sebastian的腿。

老天，你离我那么远！

“我的眼睛有滤镜。”回到酒店后Chris一本正经地说，“你在我眼里能放大到每个细节。”

是你的视力过于双标。Sebastian无语地腹诽，分明在片场的时候Chris都分不清Scarlett和她的替身。

这很高调。没错，Chris全程仿佛在确认主权一样地宠溺Sebastian。但这对公关来说是最小的冲击了。

因为公关知道Chris第二天还能搞出更让他们心脏受不了随时集体辞职的事情来。

他们到了新加坡，Chris仿佛全程都在护着Sebastian。他在台上想把Sebastian拉上来，然而Sebastian却选择绕到小楼梯走上来。

Chris跟着他绕，手伸了一路，直到Sebastian在小楼梯上握住了他的手，然后借力登上了台。他们熟稔地拥抱着，Chris滚烫的呼吸弄得Sebastian有点干燥。

然后在台上，Sebastian拥抱了Chris。一个他们日常生活中的拥抱，却是第一次暴露在公众和镜头前。

Sebastian习惯踮脚，因为这样他可以舒服的把脑袋压在Chris肩膀上，Chris也会体贴的找个舒服的姿势抱着Sebastian。

这个拥抱一秒就行了，时间长的话公关就会爆炸的。

然而Chris紧紧地用手臂圈着他，在镜头看不到的地方咬了一下Sebastian的耳垂，在他耳边说我爱你。

这简直疯了。

Sebastian耳根红了一片，然后他心跳如鼓地松开了Chris，跑回原位置抱起了小孩子来掩饰。小孩子兴奋地捂耳朵尖叫，而自己的内心也是尖叫着的。

 

Sebastian没想到他能有机会和Chris一起看烟花，他们站在露台上，面前是窜到空中炸裂绚烂一片的烟花海，他和Chris并肩站着，Chris的指尖悄悄伸出来碰了碰Sebastian。轻柔的划过，就像风拂过一样温柔。

希望我不站在这儿。Anthony望着面前的烟花，感到非常寂寞。自己为什么会显得那么多余。

 

当晚，Sebastian就接到了公关的问候电话，然后还接到了Margarita的消息。

Margarita是Sebastian名义上的女朋友，实际上他们是很要好的朋友。只是朋友。在Sebastian和Chris的事情被公司知道后，Sebastian被公关要求找一个表面女友。起码能挡挡来势汹汹的同性恋标签。

于是Sebastian选定了Margarita，他们比较熟，而且Margarita也很乐意做这个工作。她很快就成为了公关部里挂名但非正式编制的一员。

薪水高，还不累，合作伙伴又那么省心，真是个难得的好工作。

“我们会收敛点儿。”Sebastian看着Chris在布满水汽的浴室磨砂玻璃上的剪影，无奈地说，”我会提醒Chris的。放心吧。”

 

可事实永远超出Sebastian的可控范围。Chris不会收敛。

终于，在伦敦时，Chris当着所有出席的同事以及全体媒体的面，将手摸上了Sebastian的脸。Chris从他脸上找到一根掉落的头发，然后顺势还摸了摸他的侧脸。

Sebastian紧张地要不能呼吸了，他只能装作平静且自然的感谢Chris那么体贴，并且装模作样云淡风轻地继续回答那个被打断的问题，但实际上已经开始腹诽Chris了。

你坐在我的左边，Chris，距离还不近，你是怎么看到我右脸上那么细一根头发的？

Sebastian知道这又是一个爆炸性事件。他结束活动后一直没敢开手机，跑回酒店就开始写检讨书，为了表达诚意，全部手写。

但Chris丝毫没有认错的意思。

“你到底在担心什么？”结束一吻后，Sebastian对Chris说，“我就在你身边。”

“我不喜欢你的女朋友。”Chris拥抱着他，说，“她可以在马路上跟你接吻，可以在镜头下与你遛狗，可以光明正大的做一切我奢望的事情。就因为她的身份是女朋友，而我的身份只是操蛋的同事。”

“……你就在担心这个？”Sebastian不知为什么松了口气，他轻拍着Chris的背，安抚着他有点激动而颤抖的身子，“她做这些是为了我们。”

“我知道。我知道。”Chris闷闷地说，“但我就是嫉妒。我不想把你让给任何人，装样子也不行。”

Sebastian感到自己被Chris整个抱在了怀里，体型差让他有点难以接受，他觉得自己永远也练不出Chris那么标准的倒三角身材。他往Chris怀里缩了缩，仍然有点暗金的头发垂落下来，蹭着Chris的脖颈。

“你知道吗？”Sebastian说，“明天公关又要打爆我们的电话了。”

“让他们打。”Chris松开怀抱，把Sebastian的头发拨到他耳后，说，“我不在乎。”

Sebastian叹了口气，他知道公关一接到消息就会气的跳脚，之前所有的铺垫都在Chris手里变成了垃圾。他没别的选择，被Chris带着倒在了床上。

他们还相爱，所以他们除了彼此什么都不在乎。就像Chris会对Sebastian那个挂名女友斤斤计较，却不在乎快要爆炸的漫威公关一样。

第二天清早Sebastian被闹钟叫醒，身旁的Chris也醒了，他的手还搭在Sebastian的腰上。Sebastian有点累，打了个哈欠，眼里充满了泪水。

“早安。”Chris揽着他，让Sebastian靠着自己的胸膛。Sebastian习惯性地抱住Chris的腰，听着Chris平稳的心跳来唤醒自己的一天。

 

Sebastian的手机从昨晚开始就没开机过，他打开手机后，公关部的来电占满了未接页面。

有一条语音APP的未读消息，是Margarita发来的，只有一条，消息内容却很长。

Sebastian打开APP界面，点击Margarita的对话框，并且打开了免提，将手机放在床头柜上，自己和Chris慢慢地穿衣起床。

Margarita熟悉地声音在静谧的晨间响起，几乎没有断句，语速很快，而且她语气带着愤怒，还有巨大的埋怨——

妈的之前不顾你朋友们白眼强行去红毯给你洗白你和你男朋友结果你男朋友这一摸脸全他妈的完蛋了这活好难我不干了再干下去你男朋友就杀了我了告诉你男朋友我是个好人就这样吧886

“……”

“……”

Sebastian和Chris同时停下了动作，面面相觑。

“你跟她说什么了？”Sebastian质问。

“没什么。”Chris连忙无辜地解释，“我只是让她收敛收敛。”

Excuse me？？我的老天啊分明他们跪着求我们收敛，你竟然还让我的挂名女友收敛？！

Sebastian觉得心力交瘁，他拍了拍Chris的脸，一脸无奈地说：“这下好了，锅全是我扛，我恨你。”

“没关系，我陪你扛。”Chris笑了，在Sebastian唇角亲了一口，“我爱你。”

而另一端等了很久都没等到回复的公关和Margarita，觉得自己的职业生涯走到了尽头。

哪个好心人可以拎走这一对大麻烦？我们真的不想负责他们的公关了。

嚎啕大哭。

-FIN


	12. "Sebby"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宣传期CE叫包子Sebby梗。

Sebastian在纽约遇到了老朋友。一个电台主持人。

这是《美国队长3》上映后的半年，他们曾经录过一个采访。就在纽约某处高楼的一个录音棚。Sebastian清晰地记着他面前有一瓶水，还有一叠稿纸。

他那天的心情特别好，前天晚上睡觉睡得很安稳。录这个节目的之前他一直没得到足够的休息，到处奔波宣传电影接受采访，晚上回家很晚，而且双人床上另一边一直是平平整整的。

Sebastian睡觉很乖巧，他就稳稳地占着床的另一半，睡姿保持的特别好。这是冬季过渡到春天的时节，傍晚空气有点潮湿，Sebastian经常觉得有点凉，他把被角裹紧，但凉意仍是透过缝隙钻进来。

每天清晨他定的闹钟会如约响起，Sebastian习惯性地摸到床头的闹钟，然后关掉后转身推一下身边，试图叫醒身边沉睡的人。然而这几天当他只能推到空气时，才想起来现在自己是一个人睡。

他睡前会接到一个电话，电话那边的人像是特意算好了时差，Sebastian坐在床头，暖黄的灯光洒在一小块区域，他听着对方经过漫长旅途最终传递到自己耳边的声音，信号有点不太好，对方说话声音不是很大，刻意压低的有点性感的声线萦绕着他的耳廓。

Sebastian随着他的声音笑起来，一天劳累而沉甸甸的心也跟着轻快。

“这几天睡前你都在干嘛？”对方问。

Sebastian环顾了下四周安静的卧室，他连主灯都没有开，腿上摆着的笔记本电脑调到一个极其无聊的电影上，他看了几分钟就昏昏欲睡。他接了电话后一直没有管它，电影已经快播放完了。

“我也不知道……”Sebastian眨了眨眼睛，“想你？”

对方滞了一下，然后是叹息般的轻笑声，他说：“我也想你，Sebby。”

而就在访谈前一晚，Sebastian像往常一样关灯入睡，他闭着眼睛，听到门口传来钥匙入孔的声音，然后转动的清脆声响，门开了。

然后衣服挂在门口的挂钩上的摩擦声响，熟悉的脚步声，声音放的很轻，然后浴室传来水流声。

Sebastian就闭着眼睛等着，那个最近一直平整的另一边床下陷，沐浴后的清香包裹了他。Sebastian感到手臂搭在自己的腰上，后颈被吻了一下。

“晚安，Sebby。”有点疲倦但又清爽的声音从身后响起，融合进这个时节带着凉意的夜晚。Sebastian往后缩了一下，贴紧了身后温暖的胸膛。

身后的人一直以为Sebastian睡着了，他有点意外地看着Sebastian蹭进自己的怀里，于是他紧紧地用手臂圈住了Sebastian。

“晚安。”Sebastian难得带着浓浓的睡意说，“Chris。”

 

“好久不见。”Sebastian点了两杯咖啡，给对面的Josh推过去，“最近还好吗？”

“一切还不错。”Josh喝了一口咖啡，说，“你看最近的IMDB了吗？”

Sebastian想了想，摇摇头：“没看，发生什么了吗？”

“你又多了几个新昵称！”Josh拿出手机给Sebastian看了一眼，笑着说，“瞧，兄弟，可爱吗？”

“我发誓没人这么叫过我。”Sebastian瞥了一眼，被页面上奇奇怪怪不知道从哪儿冒出来的昵称也逗笑了，他摆摆手，“我还记得你在Happy Sad Confused Podcast上问我昵称呢。”

“快别提了，”Josh有点好奇地问，“我还记得那个‘Sebby’，真的只有你的妈妈叫过吗？”

Sebastian看了他一眼，手指敲了敲杯沿。

“没别的意思，兄弟。”Josh连忙摊手，“我真的只是好奇，‘Sebby’这个名字太可爱了。”

Sebby。

Sebastian最熟悉的一个昵称。他想问Josh，你说的是哪一次？

他记得最开始是妈妈叫自己这个名字，他刚刚摆脱了剧烈的文化冲击，好不容易融入了高中校园。妈妈那时候演出很少，有时在家里的琴房练一下午钢琴。

“Sebby。”当Sebastian回家时，妈妈会叫他，“来听一下这首曲子。”

Sebastian会弹钢琴，但不是特别精通。他的妈妈是个钢琴家，对这个优雅的乐器抱有一种真挚的热爱。他在罗马尼亚在维也纳直到纽约，都能伴随着妈妈的钢琴曲。他的乐感很好。

在维也纳生活的时候他还会说几句日常用的德语。但这门语言和钢琴一样被Sebastian列入“不会”的表格里了。

“能不能不要叫我这个名字了。”Sebastian有时会咬着妈妈做的苹果馅饼，抱怨，“太傻了。”

“并不，甜心。”妈妈用精致的小刀切割着热腾腾的馅饼，“这个名字很可爱。而且只有真心喜欢你的人才会叫你这个名字。”

于是Sebastian在妈妈的“Sebby”“Sebby”的呼唤声中度过了整个高中。

 

如果Josh问的是这个，他可以滔滔不绝地说很长时间。然后让Josh好好感受一下这个美好的家庭之间的温馨与友爱。

Sebastian还想起了Chris。

他是个粘人的家伙，别看他在镜头前多么严谨正经，其实只有Sebastian知道他真的是个彻彻底底的大型犬。

在片场的时候Chris喜欢逗Sebastian玩。

《美国队长1》时，Sebastian刚认识Chris。对方经常有点焦虑地翻着剧本，然后对穿着脏兮兮的军装的Sebastian说：“过来和我对一下戏，好吗，Seb？”

这时候还是Seb。Sebastian想。再到后来，就是Chris在片场追着他喊“Sebby”了。那时候Sebastian恨不得把剧本卷成一团塞到Chris嘴里。

 

Sebastian还记得Chris跟他在一起的第一天，他们还没正式确定关系，Chris有点局促地站在Sebastian家门口，一只手捧了一束鬼知道从哪里搞来的玫瑰花，另一只手拎着香槟。

“Sebby。”Chris有点艰涩地开口，他顿了顿，皱着眉说，“该死的，我想了一路该和你说什么，现在全忘了。”

Sebastian看着他，手指点了点他手里的花束，问：“给我的？”

Chris点点头，他没抹发胶的金色短发软软的贴在前额上，眼睛里是紧张地泛起波纹的湖水。

“谢谢。”Sebastian等了很久都没等到Chris说话，他翻了个白眼，接过了玫瑰花，将Chris推到门外准备关门。

“等等！我爱你！”Chris迅速扒住门框，他有点急迫地喊，“我爱你！Sebby！”

“闭嘴！”Sebastian气急败坏地把Chris一把扯进来，探出头看了看走廊上确实没什么人，把门关上。

Chris被Sebastian一拉扯硬生生的砸到了门上，他顺势一拽，Sebastian一趔趄摔到了Chris身上，门板被两个人的体重撞的闷响。

Sebastian还没反应过来，他惊诧的样子撞进Chris的视线里。他们身高相仿，Chris微微低头蹭了一下他的鼻尖。

Sebastian微张着唇，舌尖无意识地从唇角滑过，红润的唇色就像此刻在桌子上的鲜玫瑰。然后Chris捕捉到了这支玫瑰。

Sebastian先抿了一下唇，Chris轻柔地蹭着他，牙齿轻轻地咬着他的下唇。Sebastian用舌尖试探了一下，Chris睁开眼睛笑了，此刻荡漾着笑意的眼睛里尽是Sebastian的影子。

“别那么大声喊我这个名字。”Sebastian说。Chris手里的香槟在刚刚拥吻Sebastian时掉落在地上碎了，浓郁清冽的香槟气味醺染着整个房间。

Chris紧紧地抱着Sebastian，Sebastian微微踮脚将自己的脑袋靠在Chris的肩膀上。Chris在他耳边，黏黏糊糊地说：“那我以后就小声叫你啦。”

Sebastian没有反驳，或许是空气里沾染的香槟香气让他有点醺然醉意。他不想探究任何原因，玻璃碎片在他们脚边，酒打湿了地毯，留下深色的水渍。

“都怪你。”Sebastian小心翼翼地绕过玻璃碎片。

“我收拾。”Chris举起手作投降的样子，和Sebastian躺在了一张床上。

Sebastian还记得《美国队长2》的时候，Chris天天拿着饼干逗戴着面具的自己。

“走开。”Sebastian的脸被面具遮住，他白了Chris一眼，闷闷地说。

“你不吃吗？”Chris穿着美国队长的制服，头发乱糟糟的，手里端着一盒饼干，“我刚拆开的。”

我根本吃不了！Sebastian生气地挥了挥拳头，金属手臂发出咔嗒声响，有些地方磨的他手生疼，他左臂的动作导致他手臂有些擦伤。他皱皱眉，跑去找造型师了。选择性的无视了Chris吃饼干时的声响。

晚上的时候Sebastian还在生气，他一天没怎么吃东西，又饿又累，厚重的戏服让他闷的要窒息了。他洗完澡瘫在床上，手臂上还有点泛红的擦伤，但他没精力管这个了。

Chris悄悄进来，他手里提了一袋东西，放在了床边，他看着瘫在床上的Sebastian，把他拉起来靠着自己。

“你要干什么？”Sebastian闭着眼睛。

Chris没说话，他从袋子里拿出了一个药膏，抹在了Sebastian的手臂擦伤处。清清凉凉的感觉让Sebastian有点疑惑地看过去。

“治擦伤。”Chris耸耸肩，“我经常用这个。”

哦。

Sebastian点点头，又不理他了。

“你饿吗？”Chris说，“我给你买了吃的。”

Sebastian不为所动地躺着。

“蛋糕。”Chris一一拿出来，“饼干，薯片，面包。”

我心里住着一头狼，你别来打扰我。Sebastian心想，它很暴躁，会咬你的。

“Sebastian。”Chris喊着他。

“Sebby。”

“Sebby……”Chris的声音还有点委屈。

妈的。

Sebastian翻身而起，他空虚的胃被刚刚蛋糕的香气给诱惑的彻彻底底，更何况Chris还不停地叫着自己，大有一种你不起来吃我就叫你名字一晚上的决心。

狼也会饿。Sebastian嚼着撇掉奶油的蛋糕，安慰自己。

 

“Sebby。”Sebastian记得自己靠在床头上，用冰袋给紧紧皱着眉头的Chris降温。

Chris身上有点烫，他发烧了。喊他的名字声音都是沙哑的。

Sebastian让Chris吃退烧药，Chris有点推拒。他觉得很冷，但身上很烫。

强迫着吃下药片后，药效上来Chris就有点困。他紧紧地握着Sebastian的手，看Sebastian将床头的灯关上，叹了口气，说：“晚安，Sebby。”

Chris喜欢对自己说“晚安“，也喜欢说“Sebby”。每个晚安都代表着还会有清晨的问候。

 

“Sebby“还发生在很多地方，比如说Chris的吻 烙在腰侧，自己轻声喘息，抓紧床单的时候。比如有各自的工作需要分开，Chris拥抱自己在耳边道别的时候。还或者是Chris终于成功烤出一个苹果派，兴奋地端过来给自己看，苹果派的香气伴随着Chris轻快地声音就像Sebastian所向往的生活一样。

更比如说这个宣传。

《美国队长3》上映前，Team Cap小组负责亚洲宣传任务。

Chris太兴奋了，以至于他经常脱口而出“Sebby”。

Sebastian睡得不是很好，宣传期天天坐飞机从这个国家到另一个国家，所以Chris总是特意让他多睡一会儿。

“Sebby。”Sebastian醒来时就看到门口已经穿好衣服的Chris，“醒了？”

Sebastian有点视线朦胧的往自己身上套衣服，然后揉揉眼睛去洗漱。

“今天我们得早点。”Chris将手里的三明治递给洗漱完毕的Sebastian，“我们有好几个行程。”

Sebastian咬住了Chris手里拿着的三明治，含糊地说：“再给我五分钟，我去找个外套。”

 

Chris叫Sebastian“Sebby”过于频繁，有时候他顺口就说出来了还不自知。Sebastian记得他们去新加坡宣传，Chris好像越来越不忌惮了，他在Sebastian举着画的时候兴奋地说“Sebby's hair”，听的Sebastian心里一惊。

Sebby。

Sebastian在见面会时被小男孩提问了个问题，他需要给Chris一个拥抱。他走过去，伸出手与Chris握了一下，Chris的掌心摩挲着Sebastian的，他像无数次的拥抱一样，轻轻踮脚靠得紧紧的，脑袋枕在Chris的肩膀上，发丝蹭着他的脖颈。

“Sebby。”Chris突然在他耳边轻声地说，声音极小，“我爱你。”

Sebastian全身微微一抖，他松开了怀抱，脸部发烫，他想警告Chris注意一点我们可是在公共场合。但他耳根都红了，心跳的像急密的鼓点。于是Sebastian迅速地跑了回去抱住那个提问的小男孩来掩饰自己轻快的心境，红了的耳朵，以及遮掩不住的喜悦与爱意。

难以相信自己和Chris在一起那么长时间，听到“我爱你”还是会像青春期的小男孩一样，内心充满了粉红色泡泡 。

他不想告诉Chris，不能让这个家伙太得意了。

小男孩被他紧紧地抱起来捂着耳朵尖叫，Sebastian余光看到Chris，对方笑得很开心，眼神却全部落在他身上。

Sebby。

Sebastian听到这个名字从Chris口中说出来，心里就会温柔的像抚过树林的风。

他承认，这个名字很可爱，而且只有真心喜欢自己的人才会叫自己这个名字。

 

“你怎么了？”Josh在Sebastian面前挥了挥手，让他集中注意力，“你在想什么？”

“没什么。”Sebastian低头抿了口咖啡。他只是想起很多往事，美好到只是粗略的回忆就足以让自己嘴角上扬。

“所以‘Sebby’这个名字，真的只有你的妈妈叫过吗？“Josh不死心地追问。

Sebastian口袋里的手机震动了一下，一条短信，他打开看了一眼：

——我开完会了，现在在咖啡馆门口，出来吧。

联系人处的落款是Chris。

Sebastian勾起嘴角，他一口喝完了杯子里的咖啡，或许糖块加太多了，咖啡的苦味完全被掩盖，从唇齿到喉间是甜腻的香醇。

“抱歉，Josh。”Sebastian道歉，“有人来接我了。”

“所以那个问题……”Josh依依不舍地问，他身为电台主持人，职业本能让他想把好奇的事情探索的一清二楚。

“除了我妈妈，还有一个人喜欢叫我这个名字。”Sebastian微笑着，眼睛唇角盛满了柔和，“后来他成了我的伴侣。”

Josh点点头，看着Sebastian穿上外套跑出去，才慢慢地反应过来。

等等……他？

 

“Chris。”Sebastian拉开车门，勾起嘴角对里面的男人打招呼。

“嗨，”Chris将他拉进来，在他唇角吻了一下，“Sebby。”

-FIN


	13. 爱而不得

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending

Chris的面前有一张稿纸。稿纸平整光滑，边缘还有一丝花纹。这有点像他的一些中国朋友送给他的叫信笺的东西。但这个只是他参加活动时跟宾馆要的。

外面下雨了。风夹杂着骤雨敲打着窗户，在玻璃上摔碎成一朵朵水花。

窗子没关好，钻进室内的细密雨水落在Chris堆放在窗台上的书籍上，留下深色的水渍。Chris微微抬身关紧窗户，用纸巾擦干净书籍封面的水珠。

他最喜欢的一个地方。紧贴着窗子的书桌。干净、温暖、向阳，足够安静。夏天能看到烈日透过窗檐和遮挡的薄窗帘打下的光晕，阵雨的雨滴敲击声也变得更加清晰，而冬日堆在窗檐上的雪，还有冰棱，让Chris的心地都平和了起来。

他习惯于在这个桌子上写些东西，重要的、正式的，需要认真思考或者反复斟酌的东西。抽屉里放着他珍藏的纸张和笔，墨水填满笔囊时的味道是一种深入骨髓的韵味。

Chris想写些东西，他觉得这个纸张用鹅毛笔最好，就是那种摆在他波士顿的家里的笔，细顺的羽毛和尖锐的笔尖。他以前很喜欢这支笔，就像他现在很喜欢这种纸一样。

 

这种纸Chris一开始并没想去跟宾馆要。但是他的同事想要。他的同事，合作了几部电影的演员，Sebastian Stan。一个优秀、精彩、敬业的演员。

Chris从不吝啬于夸赞别人。他对Sebastian和其他同事的评价都差不多，赞美是种极大的尊重。但这不一样。只有Chris知道Sebastian和别人不一样。他每次念到Sebastian的名字，他都会感到紧张和不知所措。他的反应会很迅速，心里阵阵悸动让他不能很好的保持平静。

他想用所有最好的词汇形容那个男人，但一向灵活的赞美词汇一用到Sebastian身上就突然打了结，他急于让全世界都知道Sebastian的优秀，但又不知道从哪儿说起，他结结巴巴、慌慌张张地形容着他，最甜蜜的小孩儿，一个能陪你赴汤蹈火的人，一个在你回过头发现他还在时会心安的人。他太好了，好到Chris想让所有人都认识他。但Chris又舍不得分享。

他记得很久之前一次采访，提到Sebastian他下意识地说了句“我爱Sebastian”，话音刚落就意识到了这个问题，他有点慌张的接着讲下去，用无数个拍摄时的小料来掩盖刚刚的话，显得那句话非常平淡，就像一个至交好友之间的相互赞赏一样。

Chris对Sebastian永远不知如何是好。

他在拍摄《美国队长1》时认识了Sebastian，那时候他二十九岁，Sebastian二十八岁。他们都还年轻。

Chris见到Sebastian时，Sebastian正在沙发上睡觉，剧本盖在脸上。听到推门的声音，他醒了，拿走脸上的剧本，顶着乱糟糟的头发看到刚刚放下背包的Chris。

“嗨……”Sebastian有点尴尬的站起来，伸出手，“Sebastian Stan。”

这是Chris第一次知道他的名字，他保持着友好的微笑，紧紧地握住了他的手，说：“Chris Evans。”

Sebastian眼睛还是迷迷糊糊的，他打了个哈欠，然后不好意思地跟Chris解释说自己赶了个早飞机，紧张了很久，一直没怎么休息好。并且告诉Chris我妈妈很喜欢你。

Chris看着这个有点手足无措地窝回沙发的青年，他的肤色很白，眼睛很好看，带着异国的神采，说话的时候嘴角会勾起来。

他叫Sebastian Stan。

世上有那么多的城镇，城镇里有那么多的酒馆，他却偏偏走进了我的。

 

Chris记得他们刚开始拍戏的时候，有一个拥抱的情节。

他看着穿着笔挺军装的Sebastian在远处向他敬礼，然后因为他说的话折返回来拥抱他。Sebastian身上有好闻的味道，非常温和，细腻的香气席卷了Chris每一个细胞。他轻拍着Sebastian的背，就像剧本上写的那样念出了台词。

这一幕被反反复复修改了很多次，导演要求Sebastian改了许多细节。Chris在一旁看着Sebastian和导演交流，军帽歪歪斜斜的，他垂睫认真倾听的样子很好看。会随着导演说的话露出疑惑或恍然大悟的样子。

现场的光线很暗，只有打光板暂时收了起来，只有布景的昏黄光线营造出了上世纪的感觉，Chris的角度能恰好看到Sebastian的睫毛，还有偷跑出帽子的头发，还有迅速舔过嘴角的舌尖。老式军装裹在他身上，腰带束出了他的腰线。

 

还有酒馆那场戏。Chris怎么能忘了这个呢。

Sebastian的眼神温柔的像是月光下的河水，他看着Chris，柔和地笑着。Chris觉得根本不能心境平和的与他对视。在被导演叫停后，Chris也被找去谈话了。

这是他印象最深的一场戏，那一刻起他就沉浸在Sebastian的海洋里，再也没上过岸。

 

所有的感情，或真或假或实或虚，或许在旁人眼里他们确实像彼此不熟的朋友。但没人能否认，那样温柔的戏份，再优秀的演员也无法完美的用演技诠释。

他们那一刻确实是带着爱的。就像一个少年遇到了心仪的人，连眼神碰触都是爱意流淌，青涩的可爱。

然后Chris就和Sebastian认识了。他们有时候会遇到，在洛杉矶或者纽约。Sebastian不常去波士顿。

Chris在路上会看到他，仅仅是看到他，他们都很忙，戴着帽子和墨镜，步履匆匆的从一个地方走到另一个地方，手上端着咖啡或者购物袋。很多时候Sebastian都是一人独行。

有时候Chris会想停下来跟他打招呼，刚刚摇下车窗或者已经到嘴边的喊声又咽了回去。他能说什么？好久不见？过得怎么样？找个地方坐坐？然后他们之间总会有一个人没有时间，然后互相挥手道别，约定下次再见。运气好点儿Chris还可能会载他一程。

Chris不想这样。这种简单敷衍的寒暄他已经烦不胜烦。Sebastian如果看到他，眼睛会亮起神采，然后带着客气的微笑。他对谁都那么客气，声音很清脆很软，连打断讲话的时候都犹犹豫豫的。

Sebastian喜欢吃东西。他的嘴里好像从来没闲下来过。片场的休息室有一张桌子，上面会放些乱七八糟的零食，从果干到糖什么都有，简直是拍戏中严格控制饮食来保持身材的演员的天堂。Chris经常看到Sebastian跑到休息室里，然后被围追堵截的造型师和场务抓住，让他去旁边的健身房。

Chris经常呆在健身房，他看见Sebastian不情不愿地进来，嘴角下撇，将毛巾搭在肩头。

但当他看到Chris也在里面时，会很愉快地走过来，从口袋里掏出带走的小袋果干，和Chris在一个无人的角落分食。

“还是蓝莓最好吃。”Sebastian吃完后把包装扔到垃圾桶里，还不忘用纸巾包起来掩盖罪行，“草莓真是太甜了。可惜蓝莓的要被吃光了。”

Chris笑着，没告诉他其实自己的拖车里还有一大袋蓝莓果干。直到第二天Sebastian再次在健身房偶遇Chris，跟他分享了蓝莓果干，兴奋地说：“今天莫名其妙的出现了一大袋，我以为没有了呢。”

“或许是哪个人暗恋你，所以给你买了一大袋吧。”Chris眨眨眼。

“得了吧。”Sebastian嚼着嘴里的果干，偷偷瞄了一眼后面，侦察着健身教练的位置，“哪有人暗恋我。”

我啊。

Chris没说话。他看着Sebastian，这个比他小一岁的男演员此时看起来就像一个小孩子，虽然在很多时候镜头前的Chris更像心理年龄小的那位。

 

Sebastian有时候会抽烟。这很正常，很多演员都会抽烟。有时候是为了剧情需要，有时候只是单纯为了排解压力。

有一天外面下起了暴雨，剧组不得不临时调了拍摄计划，把原本的室外戏换成了室内。Sebastian穿着冬日战士的衣服，坐在室内的门口抽烟。室内的工作人员还在匆忙的布景。本来Sebastian想去帮忙的，但手臂被金属臂箍着不方便移动，工作人员就让他先去门口等一会儿。

这一场戏本来与Chris没什么关系，他只是觉得无聊就去了片场。刚刚走上楼梯就闻到了夹杂在清新雨水气味中的烟味。他抬头一看，Sebastian正坐在门口的台阶上。

冬日战士时期的Sebastian有着及肩的头发，他坐在一张报纸上，腿上放了个小小的酸奶盒子来装掉落的烟灰。

“为什么不坐到椅子上？”Chris走近，问。他看着Sebastian有点惊诧的抬头，然后把前额发拨到耳后，将咬在嘴里的烟拿在手上。

“太麻烦了。”Sebastian往旁边靠了靠，给Chris留出空间让他进门。

没想到Chris直接就坐在了Sebastian旁边，两个大男人硬生生的堵住了这个楼梯口。

“还有烟吗？”Chris紧紧地靠着Sebastian，穿着休闲短袖露出的手臂蹭着Sebastian光滑的金属手臂。

Sebastian一直处于很意外的状态，他匆匆忙忙地从口袋里掏出一个被道具积压的皱巴巴的烟盒，拿出一支烟递给Chris。然后把随着烟盒掉出来的小刀一股脑塞了回去。

“谢谢。”Chris摸了摸口袋，没有拿打火机。Sebastian递给他一个简单的打火机，他摩擦着齿轮，却没有火焰。

“它可能坏了……我的意思是……我刚刚也弄了很久。”Sebastian有点紧张地解释。他看着Chris咬着烟弄那个打火机，雨声仿佛将他们隔绝在一个小世界里。他和Chris共用氧气。

“没关系。”Chris点点头，把打火机放在一边，将烟用手指夹着凑近Sebastian，将自己的烟头与Sebastian的相触，零星的火光烧灼着，“不介意吧？”

怎么会介意呢。

Sebastian看着突然靠近的Chris，Chris有着令人羡慕的纤长的睫毛，他原本应该梳得整齐的暗金色的短发此刻凌乱的散着，散下来的前额发软软的贴在额头上，但他依旧很好看。Sebastian觉得氧气好像不够了，空气里水分太大，阻碍了他呼吸。他动也不敢动，略微僵硬的咬着嘴里的烟，看Chris慢慢地引燃自己的。

烟雾渐渐升起交缠相融，Chris眨眨眼睛，坐回原位置，吸了一口。苦涩还有点辛辣的烟味进入肺腔，尼古丁带着令人上瘾的刺激。

Sebastian有时候会分不清现实，比如清早被闹钟唤醒时梦境与现实的衔接，比如当他接到喜欢的角色的试镜通知时的欢喜雀跃，更多的时候是像现在，Chris的靠近与亲昵，他的茫然与渴望。他刚刚是有一种冲动的，一种把嘴里的烟拿开，随意的扔在某个角落，或者那个酸奶盒子里，然后他想要个亲吻。可以是简单的、蜻蜓点水般的，也可以是火热的、绵长的，Chris想要什么自己都能给他。

但他不能，因为Chris看起来他妈的那么直。自己也是。

Sebastian莫名其妙的颓然起来，他靠在楼梯扶手上，烦躁地拨了一下头发。Chris就在旁边坐着，随着他沉默。他们之间处于一种和谐的静谧，就像多年不见的老友相谈甚欢后对世事变迁的慨然喟叹，或者相处甚久的情人一个安静的下午茶。

Sebastian想起很多次在纽约或者洛杉矶与Chris的相遇，说是相遇实际上就是他单方面的看到，只是看到。

他想跟Chris打个招呼，但他觉得Chris会很忙。合作完后的假期里他们的关系不咸不淡，但他总是想的理所当然。Chris有时候给他打电话，约他出来玩或者只是单纯的问候。Chris式轻快的语调让Sebastian有点慌乱。他不忍拒绝，匆匆挂断电话后去找衣服，在镜子前看很久自己的穿搭有没有问题，才忧心忡忡的出门。

派对很吵，交谈声和大笑声不断，Sebastian经常会坐在角落的沙发里和一些相熟的朋友聊天，视线到处乱转。他也不知道在找谁，他或许只是想看看。

然后他看到了一个身影，休闲的穿搭，轻快的样子，不知道在和周围的人们讲什么，把自己逗得哈哈大笑。Chris Evans。自己在找他。

Chris像是感受到他的视线，回过头与他的眼神相接，Sebastian掩饰般地匆忙低下头抿了一口酒，然后跟着旁边朋友的话点头。Chris就走了过来，坐在Sebastian身边，热络的寒暄着。

 

喧闹的人群中我一眼就认出了你的灵魂，而你正向我走来。

 

Chris是个好人。他一直都是。Sebastian在他们刚认识时就知道了。

Chris很照顾他，给了他很多健身的建议，帮他捎早餐或午餐，还保证不把Sebastian偷吃能量棒的事情告诉别人。

Sebastian的妈妈很喜欢Chris，她专门来到了剧组想跟Chris合影。Chris知道后很意外，但他非常热情的应承下来。跟Sebastian的妈妈交谈得很愉快。

那个相机出了点问题，在拍照时模式好像不太对劲，总是没法很好的聚焦。那时候Sebastian才刚认识Chris，拍了几张都是虚镜头后他有点尴尬的解释说自己会很快搞定。

“没关系。”Chris眨眨眼，他笑着说，“我很乐意与这个美丽的女士多聊一会儿。”

一切搞定后，Sebastian送妈妈回家，妈妈握着他手说：“他真是个绅士。”

“我知道，妈妈，我知道。”Sebastian哭笑不得地说，“车要晚点了。”

“他一定有很多姑娘喜欢。”妈妈赞叹地点点头。

当然了，他那么优秀、热情、风趣还贴心。Sebastian心想。他一时有点分不清心中是不是因为认识这么棒的人而骄傲。为什么还有点苦？比百分之九十五浓度的黑巧克力还要苦。

 

这是一个秘密。他们现在不想说。

 

Chris承认自己有时候过于关注Sebastian了。他在假期里悄悄看了Sebastian演过的东西。他看着Sebastian在屏幕上哭、大笑、生气和平静，像一个身体里住了另一个灵魂。

他喜欢拥抱Sebastian，在私底下或在镜头前，有时候久别重逢的时候他会特意去拥抱一下他，好哥们之间的感觉。Sebastian就像一个酥软的小点心。无论他练得身材多么壮，Chris总觉得抱起来舒服。Sebastian喜欢洒的一款香水，Chris特地去买了一瓶。

他不知道那个香水是哪一款，只是隐约知道了品牌。在一个空闲的下午，他去那个专柜一一闻过去，或浓烈或清淡的香水味道弄得他头晕眼花，还好他最后找到了，否则他真的要吐在店里了。那是一款普通的男香，清淡又温和。Chris喜欢这种味道，一种迷人却又不激进的气味。

他们经常一起参加很多活动，在电影拍摄结束后漫长的宣传期里他们几乎时时刻刻需要捆绑在一起。Chris见到Sebastian会来个友好的拥抱，西装面料柔软地蹭着，身体相贴。短促而又缱绻。

有时候很久不见，他们在朋友的派对上相遇。

“好久不见。”Chris拥抱着Sebastian，在他耳边寒暄。

Sebastian会轻轻拍一拍Chris的背，然后在撤回到好友间最佳距离，点点头说：“好久不见。”

他们彼此相望着，直到Sebastian被朋友叫走，直到Chris彻底地把“我很想你”埋在心底。

 

Sebastian很讨厌与Chris拥抱。因为那意味着短暂的相逢与长久的分离。

暗恋是个漫长的刑期，种子迟迟不肯破土而出，土壤潮湿的水汽让它溃烂，然后最终归于尘土。

 

这是一个秘密。他们现在不敢说。

 

他们之间适合做情侣。但却又有那么多阻隔：事业、家庭、朋友以及无数个麻烦。

Chris对自己很照顾，真的非常照顾。在宣传电影时Sebastian被问到心目中的超级英雄，他几乎脱口而出“Chris Evans”，事后也没意识到哪里不对。

当他和Chris并排走时并拉开很长的路时，Chris会加大步伐跟上他，而Sebastian会不经意间悄悄瞄一眼后面看看Chris跟上来没有，然后调整自己的步速。

在一次宣传中，Chris看他一直没有讲话，以为他没有话筒，就把话筒递给他。

Sebastian怎么能没拿话筒呢。他将背在身后的手伸出来，手上拿着自己的话筒。Chris只好顺势拍了拍他的背，认真地听他说话。

Chris经常认真地听他说话。眼神专注，嘴角还会带着微笑。Sebastian在应对采访和面对镜头时讲话总是不那么流畅，Chris会恰当的接上话，让Sebastian不会显得那么尴尬。

 

Chris对Sebastian永远非常克制。他在全员接受采访时坐在Sebastian身边。Sebastian认真地回答着问题，他插了一句话。

Sebastian有点茫然，他疑惑地顺了顺自己的头发，好像忘了接下来要讲什么。

Chris想大笑，Sebastian睁大眼睛的样子太可爱了。他习惯性地把手伸过去想拍拍Sebastian的胸膛或者大腿。

但他犹豫，伸出去的手顿了一下，还是放在自己的腿上。他顾及Sebastian。因为过于顾及，所以他在做任何牵涉到对方的事情上都陷入犹豫。

Sebastian在参加完一个活动后，和Chris在宾馆里给工作人员签名合影。有个员工拿着一张极其好看的纸让Sebastian签名，他很喜欢这张纸，员工告诉他是宾馆内部的稿纸。Sebastian有点失望，Chris看到了。

Chris与这家宾馆的老板相熟，他找那位老板要了很多这种稿纸。Sebastian跟他连连道谢，并且让Chris留下了一半。

我并不想要那些纸，我只是想让你开心。

Chris把这些纸放进抽屉里，他只想在写些重要的事情时用它们。他目前还没想起什么事是很重要的。

 

他们陆陆续续的合作了几部电影后，Chris的合同到期了，没有续约。他想逐渐转行幕后，做一名导演。这么长时间的工作里他也参与执导过一些影片，得到了业内好评与支持。

他不知道Sebastian合同还有多长时间，他只知道离开的时候Sebastian还在合约期里。

他和Sebastian有着若有若无的联系，靠着手机和偶尔的见面来保存内心的那份感情。他想导一部戏，让Sebastian来当男主角。但迟迟没有施行，他不知道谁来演另一位主角才合适。Sebastian值得最好的。

 

过了很久。Chris去参加了一个婚礼，以伴郎的身份。邀请函是手写的，用好看的丝带包着，打开后是新郎和新娘的甜蜜的笑脸。

Chris穿上合体的西装，打好领带，准时去了婚礼现场。

其他的几个伴郎都是相熟的人，他们调侃了Chris是场内唯一的单身男伴郎。新郎和他热情地打招呼，拥抱他，身上的香水味已经换了。

“嗨，Chris。”新郎的西装依旧那么修身，他主动过来拥抱了Chris，抹了发胶干净整洁的头发蹭着Chris的侧脸。

“好久不见。”Chris回抱住他，轻轻地说，“Sebastian。”

Sebastian像对待亲密朋友一样捶捶他的胸膛，在Chris面前转了一圈：“怎么样？”

“不错。”Chris勾起嘴角，看着Sebastian挑眉的动作后，无奈地过去整理了下他的领子，抚平他西装上的褶皱，就像抚平此刻自己如同拧成一团而疼痛的心。

他记得29岁时他遇见了Sebastian，在昏暗狭小的休息室里。

而现在，39岁的他终于彻底的失去了Sebastian，在明亮宽敞的婚礼现场里。

他什么都不能做，他甚至都思考不了。他的心一团乱，周围铺设新鲜花朵的清香让他窒息。Sebastian换了香水。这个味道他不熟悉。

如果在以前他可能会再去柜台那边一一闻过去只为了找到Sebastian的香味。然而现在他不想做了。依旧清淡的香水气味冲击着他的大脑。

他低头笑了一下，远处有人来催入场。他抬眼对Sebastian说：“去吧，新娘在等着你。”

Sebastian垂下眼睫，抿着唇，好像有点紧张，他摸了摸鼻子说：“谢谢你。”谢谢你能来。你是我当初幻想的所有的未来。

Chris和其他伴郎站在新郎和新娘身后，观看这个美好神圣的婚礼。

他看着Sebastian与新娘交换戒指，然后接吻。然后笑着牵手。满满的幸福与爱。

Chris忽然有点难过，在新娘给Sebastian套上戒指的时候。

因为在他无数次对于未来的肖想中，此刻站在Sebastian对面的人，会是自己。

背景婚礼钢琴曲还在流畅的响着，多幸福啊。这里每一个人都很愉快。Chris跟着他们笑着祝福这对新婚夫妻，新娘甜蜜地紧紧贴着Sebastian跟他们道谢。

 

Chris喜欢Sebastian，这是一个秘密。以前不想说，后来不敢说，现在及遥远的将来，再也没机会说了。

 

Chris有时候会很想把这段持续多年的感情记录下来。比如说现在。

他给自己拿了一瓶酒。

窗外还下着雨，雨声小些了。

Chris拿了抽屉里那些纸。他现在知道什么是重要的了。他想把这段记忆永远的封存起来。

就像杜拉斯笔下的话——因为她一时之间无法断定她是不是曾经爱过他，是不是用她未曾见过的爱情去爱他，因为，他已经消失于历史，就像水消失在沙中一样，因为，只是在现在，此时此刻，从投向大海的乐声中，她才发现他，找到他。

Chris也不能确定自己到底有没有完全的爱过Sebastian，用Sebastian未曾见过也不会知晓的爱情去爱他。但Chris不想让这段感情消失。

雨声像利剑一样撕裂了空气。

Chris斟酌了很久很久，喝了一杯又一杯酒。从当初喉间辛辣感到后来吞咽时毫无感觉，真的过了很长时间，就像Chris从认识到失去从未得到过的Sebastian一样长。

他站起来，胃间的烧灼感让他难受的皱起眉，他去了洗手间。洗手时伸手拿台子上的洗手液，然而此刻被酒精覆盖的他在碰到洗手液时，手抖了一下。

一个瓶子从洗手台上摔下去，然后是玻璃碎裂的清脆声。

Chris不知道自己碰掉了什么，当他弯下身去寻找碎片时，闻到了一个熟悉的清淡温和的香气，洒在地上味道有点浓，像把Chris包围在一起并且钻入了他的血液一样。

Chris清醒了，他捡起碎片。他打碎了那瓶香水。那瓶Sebastian曾经一直在用，自己费了很大功夫才找到的那瓶香水。

他将碎片一一捡起来，手心的碎片有点刺痛。他顿了顿，抿紧唇，将碎片扔进垃圾桶里。然后洗干净了手。可能是碎片上沾染了太多的香水，他无论怎么洗，那股香气就是滞留在他身上。

Chris摸索着拿出手机，想给助理打个电话再买一瓶这样的香水。

当拨出号码时，才恍然想起来，这个香水很早就下市了。他曾经还专门去问过。店员说有类似气味的，但那款香水却是真真切切的没有了。

 

Chris挂断了电话，他回到书桌前坐下。纸还是像之前那样平铺着，笔放在一旁。

他想了想自己和Sebastian的故事该从哪里写起。当准备落笔时，却什么都写不出来。他和Sebastian的故事，从来都没有开始过。

于是他犹豫了一下，在这个准备整理这段感情的纸上，用钢笔认认真真地写下一句话：

爱而不得，无疾而终。

 

-Fin  
Notes:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实好想加另一段话，也是杜拉斯在《情人》里写的，但一直找不到合适的地方加……那段话是【我对他的爱是不可理喻的，这在我也是一个不可测度的秘密。我不知道我为什么爱他爱得甘愿为他的死而死。一别十年，事情真的发生了，过去我可是很少想到他。我爱他，也许永远这样爱他，这爱不可能再增加什么新的东西了。那时我竟忘记有死。】


	14. 套路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宣传期有感而发  
> Evanstan日常小事

在他们的事儿刚刚被经纪人发现的时候，经纪人就建议他们学学“套路”。

“尤其是你，Chris。”经纪人坐在他们两个对面，就像一个婚前恐惧症的心理劝导师，“别让你跑的火车偏离了轨道。”

“老天。”Chris难以置信地瞪大眼睛，他转了转桌子上的水杯，杯底与粗糙的桌面发出令人难受的摩擦声，“这太难把握了。公司不想让我透露剧情，而我又不能跑火车。我该说什么？推荐他们哪个影院的爆米花好吃？”

“学学Sebastian。”经纪人对坐在Chris旁边的Sebastian使了个眼色，“沉默是金。”

Chris翻了个白眼，看到Sebastian得意地挑眉。

上帝啊他们挑眉的姿势都那么像。

经纪人心里叹息。他们再这么下去迟早会被人看穿的，尤其是那些堪比FBI的迷妹们。但为了宣传效果，能掩盖一时是一时。

 

现在做什么事情都要套路。做菜需要套路，交友需要套路，求爱需要套路，工作需要套路。现在连掩盖谈恋爱都要寻找套路。

Sebastian对此倒是没什么感觉，他一见到采访就仿佛开启了静音和卡带模式，对漫威来说，Sebastian是最不需要担心的，只要给他一个梗，他就能撑完宣传期。真是个难得的好员工。

而Chris就有点忧虑了，他作为电影的领导型人物和采访的灵魂人物，他都要被问好多乱七八糟的问题，从电影到生活。在宣传期开始前漫威会整理好一堆文稿给每一位演员，让他们看一看怎么套路式的回答可能会引起剧透的问题。

但也只限于电影。关于生活的问题套路Chris也还得自己探索。

 

《美国队长3》电影刚刚拍完，Sebastian就开始了他的健身和减肥计划。

“你不胖，真的。”Chris一脸担忧地看着Sebastian往墙上贴健身计划，“你的胸肌都那么大了。”

“你一定没认真看他们剪辑出来的预告片。”Sebastian用马克笔在稿纸上写写画画，“当时拍摄的时候我真的太胖了。”

“你不必在意。”Chris哭笑不得地过去揽着他的肩，“那是角度的问题，你真的，真的，真的，不胖。”

Chris说着去捏Sebastian的脸，戳了戳上面柔软的肉感，然后说：“你瞧，我都摸到你的颧骨了。“

“……”Sebastian把Chris放在自己脸上的手拍开，让Chris赶紧去阳台给那些植株浇水，在Chris转身离去的时候，Sebastian捏了捏自己脸上的肉，摇摇头说，“滤镜真可怕。”

《美国队长3》拍完后，说实话真的把他俩累得不轻，Chris的前臂在拍直升飞机那场戏的时候拉伤了，现在都在疼。他们在片场摸爬滚打小半年，身上小伤口不断。

那段时间，可真是他们俩最清心寡欲的时候了。剧组给他们订了两间房，但对他们说不干涉你们要去谁的房间里睡觉。他们一开始是回到各自的房间，洗个澡，然后敲开对方的门。

后来拍摄进度越来越赶，工作量越来越大，他们敲对方门的声音也越来越疲劳，他们就干脆直接回一个房间了。因为Chris的房间离楼梯比较近，他们又懒得多走两步路，于是Sebastian就住在了Chris的房间里。

如果放在几年前，他们刚刚开始谈恋爱的时候，告诉他们，你们会两个多月只躺在床上盖着棉被聊天，他们绝对不信。

然而现在，Sebastian和Chris发誓他们有时候连聊天的力气都要没了。

他们带了一身尘土回到宾馆，然后脱掉衣服换上浴袍，在路上靠猜拳来决定谁先去洗澡。一般都是Sebastian先去洗，他的腿只能连续动作而不能中途停下，要不就走不动了。然后Chris就躺在房间里的长沙发上睡觉，他的睡眠时间比Sebastian要少一点，经常会感到非常疲乏。所以他就躺在舒适的软沙发上，听着浴室里的哗哗水声，房间里没开灯，他闭着眼睛，简简单单的长沙发和一个伴侣就是他想象的未来的生活。

或许再养只狗。Chris闭着眼睛想着，就这么陷入了睡眠。

Sebastian在浴室里洗完澡，裹上浴巾，擦着头发走出来，头发略长，擦的时间也要长，他走到沙发那儿，看到卧躺在沙发上的Chris。

Chris已经睡着了，他眉目间很放松，月光透过拉起的窗帘缝隙流淌在他身上。沙发不是很大，Chris必须要蜷起腿。

“嘿。”Sebastian轻声叫他，捏了捏Chris的手。

Chris几乎是瞬间醒来。他经常在片场补眠，睡下去要迅速醒来也要迅速。不得不说，有时候在片场补五分钟觉的效果就想睡了好几个小时一样有精神。

哦，其实这么说也不对。他还是会很累，但他不得不装作有精神。不能因为他一个人无精打采就拖住剧组的进度。他可是个四倍血清的盾牌英雄。

可现在不同了，他不需要面对紧紧包围着的化妆师和造型师，还有喊他名字的场务人员，还有腿上厚厚的剧本。他现在身下是柔软的沙发，面前是Sebastian。

Steve在Bucky面前永远不用做个完美的英雄，Chris在Sebastian面前也是。

Sebastian坐在他旁边，有点酸痛的腿终于得到了片刻缓解，Sebastian的头发还没干，水珠顺着发尾滑下来。他看着Chris从沙发上坐起来，一脸疲倦和困意。他拍拍Chris的腿，说：“去洗澡，好吗？”

Chris现在一点都不想动，今天他拍了一堆打戏，还去找动作指导加训了一段时间，在拍一个打斗戏分的时候，他抓盾牌太紧，掌心火辣辣的疼。他坐起来，拥抱住了Sebastian，脑袋枕在他肩上，湿漉漉的头发蹭着他，给这个干燥的晚上增添了湿润的凉意。

“等等。”Chris抱着Sebastian，他声音有点哑，带着没睡醒的、黏黏糊糊的声音说，“有点困。”

Sebastian就着姿势，把毛巾搭在沙发上，抱住Chris，手轻轻抚着他的背，闭上眼睛，嘴角温柔的勾起来。

说实话，Sebastian自己也承认，他很没耐心。他会在采访前紧张地嚼两三片口香糖，试镜前有点焦虑的抽一支烟，然后保留起那个烟蒂。可自从遇到了Chris，他突然变得很有耐心。他能静静地听Chris跟他手舞足蹈的讲事情，能等Chris活动结束回家，还能等Chris给自己做扩张后进入填满。又或者就像这个夜晚，他们静静地拥抱着，沉默着，平和的呼吸声就像一阵温柔的风。

我的耐心真的不多。仅有的那点儿全给了Chris Evans。但完全不亏。

等Chris差不多清醒过来，Sebastian就会让他赶紧去洗澡，然后自己回到床上睡觉。他一般睡不太着，在睡前总会想些事情，比如今天拍的戏，明天要拍的部分，还有密密麻麻的油墨印刷的台词本。

每次工作期，他睡前的心思都会被搅得一团乱。直到床的另一边微微陷下去，有人躺上来，手臂搭上Sebastian的腰时，他才平静下来。

“晚安。”Chris在他身后说。

他们两个的身材都极其的好，但拥抱在一起每一块肌肉都像是天生的契合。

Sebastian摸了摸Chris的无名指，肖想着上面戴上指环的样子，轻声回应：“晚安。”

 

《美国队长3》拍摄完后，他们就给自己放了一两个星期的假，紧接着Sebastian就要去宣传《铜牌》，而Chris也有了新戏要拍。

《铜牌》首映的时候，Sebastian邀请了Chris来看。他其实邀请的时候还是有点不好意思，打电话时语气磨磨蹭蹭“You know”不断。

“好的别说了。”Chris直截了当地说，“我去。”他怎么可能不去呢。

首映的时候有个演员包场，人很少，Sebastian和Chris坐在后排。

Chris看着Sebastian在荧幕上一脸得瑟和自傲地爆粗，笑的可乐都要喷出来。

“好笑吗？”Sebastian有点恼怒地推了推Chris，并将爆米花桶塞到他的手里。

“哦真的很抱歉……”Chris擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，“但这是喜剧，不是吗？”

这种状况一直持续到那个前无古人后无来者的床戏。

“我的老天……”Chris全程目瞪口呆，他听说过有这么一场戏，但Sebastian从未细说过。他还试图拿这个调侃过Sebastian。

这太诡异了。Sebastian看着抱着爆米花目不转睛盯着荧幕的Chris，默默地转过了头。

“这真是……不，我是说……”Chris看向Sebastian，“这真是你拍的？”

“不然呢？”Sebastian翻了个白眼，“CGI吗？”

“姿势可实施。”Chris点点头，对Sebastian眨眨眼睛，“我们可以抽空试一下。”

没错。这动作难度系数比Chris扮演美国体操国家队队长的时候低多了。Sebastian腹诽。

 

在他们刚被经纪人警告后，Chris和Sebastian开始研究套路到底该怎么走。他们表现的非常完美……过于完美了，在活动上装作不熟，离的那么远，打招呼都透露着一种陌生感。但一旦他们眼神接触一切都完了。再好的演员也无法在爱人面前表现的不熟悉。

“你们做的很好。”经纪人说，“但是，你们在偶尔交流的时候，能不能不要那么甜蜜？”

这不怪我们。都已经“偶尔”交流了，还不能甜蜜，这简直不是人。而且爱又没有控制阀想开就开想关就关。

Chris觉得经纪人不能要求太多，谁能想象台上那么疏远的两个人实际上已经滚过好几次床单，并且同居很久了呢。

在经历过《美国队长1》、《美国队长2》练习后，Chris已经熟能生巧，灵活应对了。他现在已经不满足于走死板的套路，他想加点小乐子。

每个人都知道Chris Evans特别喜欢找乐子。

比如说在采访中随意的撩一下，装作毫不知情、漫不经心地透露出自己很“喜欢”Sebastian啊之类让人浮想联翩的话。

和Chris在一起很久后，Sebastian很多习惯被Chris潜移默化地改变了。比如已经不少人说Sebastian笑起来越来越像Chris了，还有穿衣品味。

哦天哪，穿衣品味。Sebastian真的不想说那些衣服之所以那么巧合的原因。清早醒来时而会拿错衣服，这是多正常的事情。还要什么解释？

当然他在《美国队长3》的宣传上，真的不是故意和Chris穿同款不同色的衣服上台的。是Chris故意的。

Chris也开始不经意间舔唇。这个小细节多么像Sebastian啊。

Anthony经常调侃他们，在拍戏的时候，Anthony有时候站在一旁等他的场，他抱臂看着Chris和Sebastian互相对视，耸耸肩一脸冷漠：“上帝，我觉得下一秒他俩就亲在一起了。谁给我来个浪漫爱情音乐吧，求你了。”

而且平心而论，Anthony真的熟稔于处理各种尴尬问题——当Chris被问及Sebastian时的猝不及防以及Sebastian被问及Chris的手足无措。

如果不演戏，他保证会成为一个高级间谍或者优秀公关。

 

Sebastian跟着喜欢上了迪士尼，他陪Chris去过好几次迪士尼乐园，然后折服于Chris对迪士尼极高的造诣。他难以置信Chris现在还能安安静静地坐在沙发上看完几部迪士尼动画电影。

“我喜欢小美人鱼。”Chris在Sebastian问起时说。

“你喜欢那只龙虾？”Sebastian用手指模仿了一下虾钳，“那只酷酷的龙虾。”

“不，”Chris被Sebastian的动作逗笑了，他大笑着调侃说，“我喜欢那个漂亮的美人鱼，而且龙虾一点也不酷。”

“得了吧。”Sebastian摆出一个嫌弃的和威胁的表情，摆摆手，“你就是喜欢那只龙虾。”

我真的不喜欢那只龙虾。Chris表面上应和的笑着，内心里反驳，叫Sebastian的那么多，我只喜欢你。

“我喜欢茉莉公主。”Sebastian说，“这个角色真是棒极了。”

“哦好吧，阿拉丁也不错。”Chris想了想，赞同。

 

自从《美国队长3》宣传期临近，Sebastian和Chris再次被经纪人嘱咐了一定要控制住自己。

但再乖的孩子也会调皮。而且Sebastian身边还有个Chris。于是经纪人在看到他们两个穿着同款衣服上台时，差点要窒息了。

“套路，套路懂吗？”经纪人崩溃地说，“我知道现在三部戏下来让你们再装不熟就太过了，但你们至少得装成普通好友，你们怎么不和Anthony撞衫呢？”

“Excuse me？”Anthony只是留下来等他们两个出去喝一杯，结果莫名其妙的就被打了一枪。

什么叫套路？上台，握手，好久不见，坐下，不对视，好友间的玩笑，没亲密动作。这就是套路？

Sebastian觉得这是束缚天性。

他尽力了。真的。他在鸡毛秀上等待上台，然后“友好”地把要站起来打招呼的Chris按坐在沙发上，然后还趁机捏了捏。

动作很小，他保证拇指抚过Chris脖颈的动作没有被摄像机录下来。他对此很得意。

Chris被他按坐在沙发上，对Sebastian伸出手。

Sebastian愣了一下，他连忙把手放在Chris掌心里，Chris捏了捏Sebastian的手，掌心滚烫。这让Sebastian想起了很多事情。

比如那次Chris把他 压 在床上，也是这个温度的掌心在他身上游移，紧紧地揽着他的腰，让他抓紧了身下的床单。

比如那次Chris发着烧去工作，参加一个采访，并且带着病拍了照片。Sebastian担心极了，他在Chris工作完后打了个电话，Chris带着浓浓的疲倦劳累，哑着嗓子说等会儿要去参加Sony的一个重要会议。让Sebastian过会儿在楼下等他。

Sebastian来得很早，他还带了一些退烧药，Chris让助理开着车，Sebastian在后座上给他倒热水，Chris用最后的精力听完了那个重要会议，现在全身脱力的躺在车座上，Sebastian让他吃下退烧药，然后把退烧贴贴在他的额头上。冰凉的退烧贴让Chris平静了不少。Sebastian摸了摸Chris带着胡茬的脸，因为发烧而滚烫的温度让Sebastian的眉头皱得很紧。

然而Chris现在只想趁这个机会亲吻一下Sebastian的手背。他当然不能这么做，否则经纪人会发疯的。

Sebastian把手抽回来，坐在Chris身后，看着Chris与Anthony和Paul打招呼。

Kimmel做了个小游戏来检验他们彼此的熟悉程度。首当其冲的当然是Chris。

Kimmel问另外三个人哪部迪士尼音乐剧Chris是记得歌词的。

答案破口而出。Sebastian在抢答时硬是按压了下去。冷静，他对自己说。走套路，一个“普通好友”怎么能立刻就说出那个看起来很细节的问题呢。

在Anthony和Paul试猜的过程中，Sebastian动用了他最浮夸的演技来假装思考这个问题。然后在Kimmel宣布Paul的答案也是错误的时候，才开口说：“小美人鱼。”

Chris显得很兴奋，Sebastian坐在他身后都能看到他骄傲的脸了。

冷静点，Chris。Sebastian只能内心里说，你之前给我唱过无数次那首歌，我不知道才奇怪呢。

但Sebastian还是笑着，可能是瞥到了Chris穿着他挑选的波点袜子，他双手模仿虾钳在Chris肩头比划着。就像当初他们争论Chris到底喜不喜欢那个叫Sebastian的龙虾一样。

当然Chris也回报了他，在一次采访中Chris表达了对阿拉丁的赞赏。当然这个采访很短，Chris接着就离开了。还好记者没有追问Chris为什么对阿拉丁别有青睐。Chris总不能说因为Sebastian喜欢茉莉公主吧。

然而现在已经没人去探究为什么Sebastian会突然那么热衷于迪士尼了。

一到宣传期，工作一堆一堆，他们天天从这个地方飞到另个地方，然后坐在不同的椅子上接受采访，走在红毯上看着一排排摄像机。

Sebastian之前拍摄了《史蒂夫的伞》，他把头发染成了金色，得意洋洋地给Chris发了照片炫耀，瞧，史蒂夫的伞，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的发色。

“什么时候拍《史蒂夫的盾》？”Chris回复。

“那得是冬日战士的独立电影。讲述Steve还没打四倍血清之前，Bucky一直是Steve的盾牌。”Sebastian迅速回复，最后还带了个大大的笑脸。

但宣传期来临，Sebastian的发色已经不是那种纯粹的金色了，看起来有点棕褐色，但在阳光下还是有金色的痕迹残留。

Chris对此持保留意见，说实话他真的太喜欢Sebastian的金发了，恨不得早上亲自给他打理头发。

“离我的头发远点。”Sebastian赠给他的只是一个白眼。

 

Chris觉得自己不应该吃醋。他应该习惯这种事情的发生了，对粉丝表达爱意，拥抱和甜美的笑容一个都不应该少。但他看了Sebastian最近的场照和视频后后还是忍不住内心泛上来的酸意。

他看着Sebastian热情的拥抱每个粉丝，贴得紧紧的，前额发有一缕逃离发胶控制，阳光在上面跳着舞。粉丝们还加了滤镜。

啊，甜蜜，可爱，软软的Sebastian Stan。

Sebastian还在视频上说着撩的人心痒的话，什么“我的一天因为有你才开心”“我爱你”。Chris关上了页面。

他紧紧的皱着眉。

Chris莫名其妙的不安感又冒了出来。他不承认这是焦虑症的问题。Sebastian那么好，周围有一群好朋友，也有一群爱他的粉丝。他像个太阳。

他想见Sebastian，听他亲口、认真地对自己说“我爱你”。

然而Sebastian不在。他今天一天都不在。他有自己额外的工作，第二天会去和Chris参加首映式。

Anthony跟他约餐，也被他拒绝了。

他坐在宾馆的房间里看着有关Sebastian的新闻和评论。几乎没有人说Sebastian不好。他是星球上最甜的小孩儿。

但Chris还是感到很吃醋。

上帝啊谁来救救他，他都三十五岁了。

 

Sebastian走进门的时候明显的感觉到了不对，他把房卡放进口袋里，看到Chris一个人躺在床上，腿上摆着电脑。

“怎么了？”Sebastian把身上的西装脱下，松了松领带，凑到Chris身边。

Chris看了他一眼，抿抿唇，像是小孩子赌气一样说：“没什么。”

哪里不对。

Sebastian看见Chris有点沮丧的脸，他绕到另一边，脱掉鞋子爬到床上，靠着Chris，看他电脑界面。

Chris迅速把页面关了，然后合上笔记本电脑，随意的丢在床上，闷闷地说了句：“我去洗澡。”

Sebastian一脸疑惑的看着Chris捞起浴袍走到浴室里，关上了洗手间的门。然后他拿起被Chris丢在床上的电脑。桌面此刻是干净的。

他打开浏览器，一堆网页弹了出来，是刚刚Chris强制关浏览器时自动恢复的页面。Sebastian一个一个看过去，发现都是关于自己的东西。

直到最前端的那个，Chris最开始打开的视频——Sebastian被要求给Twitter上选队的人们录制的视频。

天哪。

Sebastian这才意识到。Chris在吃醋？

当他从震惊中回过神，Chris刚从浴室里出来，披着浴袍，看见Sebastian坐在床上看自己的电脑。

Holy Crap。一切都搞砸了。

“听我说……”Chris快步走过去想解释这一切。

“不，你不要告诉我，你因为我这个视频吃醋？”Sebastian不可思议地指着还在播放的视频。

“……”Chris心想并不是因为这个视频，是因为你那娴熟的撩妹。谁能冷静面对自己的男朋友甜甜蜜蜜的对那么多人说我爱你？我爱你还不够，看起来马上就要去领证了！

Sebastian就当Chris默认了，他拉了拉身旁Chris的手，坐直身子搂着他的脖颈，Chris不得不顺势弯腰。Sebastian在他唇上印了个温软的吻，然后拍拍他的胸膛，说：“嘿，听着，我这可是为你拉票呢。TEAM CAP！我都不敢相信，你居然因为我给我们挣粉丝而生气？”

“我没生气。”Chris看着他，床头暖黄的灯光将Sebastian的金褐色的头发映衬的像是蒙上了柔光。

Sebastian撇撇嘴，他将领带解下来丢到一旁，Chris抿了抿唇，上面Sebastian温热的触感还在。他俯下身跟Sebastian亲吻，然后顺势覆在他身上。

“电脑！”Sebastian提醒Chris自己身上还有个正在工作的电脑呢。

“别管它。”Chris把电脑放到床边的小桌子上，拉了一把Sebastian，让他坐起来，然后紧紧地抱着他，在他耳边落下湿热的吻。

Sebastian的衬衫磨蹭着他敞开的浴袍领口，他感受到Sebastian此刻就在他怀里，被他的手臂紧紧地抱着。他抱住了一个不会灼伤人的太阳。

他觉得安全和满足。

Sebastian像是感受到他内心的不安，轻声说：“别担心。我这么喜欢你。”

Chris深深地呼吸了一下，然后微微放开了Sebastian，看着他湛蓝的眼睛，亲吻着他的睫毛。

Chris应该是强势的，什么时候他都应该是主导。但此刻他却极致温情。

Sebastian感到Chris的手掌移到腰间，磨蹭了一会儿后开始解他的衬衫。他还有精力笑两声，调侃着说：“现在的人啊，一言不合就开始解我衬衫。”

房间里唯一的光源被Chris关掉了，床头灯开关的声响就像火苗被熄灭时清脆的噼啪声。

“别亲我脖子以上。”Sebastian说，“明天我还要和你去首映式呢。”

Chris回了个敷衍的军礼。

 

Sebastian早上醒来时无比后悔昨晚形容Chris是“温情”的，他后半夜都快要到床垫里去了，要不是Chris还有点良知，做完后给他喝了杯水，否则他今天早上能不能说话还是个问题。

他试着咳嗽了一声，嗓子还好，挺通畅的，听起来也很正常。

“你的声音没问题。”Chris又恢复了正常的神情，他洗漱完后咬着一个果酱面包，“你叫的很克制。”

“滚蛋。”Sebastian把床上Chris腰带扔了过去。

“哦谢谢，亲爱的。”Chris稳稳地接住了腰带，“今天我不用这条。”

Sebastian有时候会看自己的场照。从各种渠道，别人手里或者自己的ins上。

有时间的时候他会浏览一下，看看镜头下的自己到底瘦没瘦。

然后他发现了这次LA首映礼上自己的照片。一切都很完美。除了早上太急没有抹够发胶，导致前额发总是垂落下来，让他有点心烦。

等等，这是什么？

Sebastian看到了一张近距离照片，拍的太清楚了，以至于他一眼就看到了自己脖颈上的一些小细节。他放大图片，领口处，有红痕。

老天。

Sebastian立刻站起来跑到镜子前，打量着自己的脖颈。果不其然。自己都没发现脖颈上有红痕。这肯定是Chris干的好事。他昨晚就该阻止Chris吻自己的脖子以上的，包括脖子。

但说实话昨晚他真的没那个心思去管Chris的唇落在自己身上的哪个部位了。

他还是有点生气。这种清奇的地方清奇的红痕，难免不让人浮想联翩，然后经纪人还是会打电话过来。

这锅还得自己扛。

Sebastian越想越愤怒，他把图片保存到手机上，然后编辑图片，在红痕处画了个大圈，发送给了Chris。

“瞧你干的好事！”Sebastian在图片下面加上全部大写的句子来表达自己的恼怒。

界面上刚显示发送成功的字样，Chris的电话就打过来了。

“你看到我发的图片了吗？”Sebastian还没等Chris说话，就急冲冲地喊。

“看到了。”Chris的声音有点委屈，他说，“所以我给你打电话了。”

“你都没有一点歉意吗？”Sebastian捂着脖颈上红痕处，他已经在思考下午用多高的领子来遮住比较好。

“Ah……”Chris顿了顿，试探地说，“我爱你？”

“滚蛋。”Sebastian作势要挂断电话。他手指真的已经移到结束通话上了。

“等等！”Chris连忙补救，他带着点期待地提问，“我们晚上吃披萨好吗？”

披萨。

Sebastian的最爱。

他仿佛得到了会心一击，Sebastian眨眨眼，说：“好的。”这是看在披萨的份上！

“意大利式？”Chris听到Sebastian软化的语气，愉快地说，他的语调都在上扬。

“多放点培根。“Sebastian的思路全被带到了披萨身上。

“好。”

“厚底的。”

“好。”

Sebastian听着Chris轻快的语气，他忽然觉得所有都不那么重要了。这个漫长的宣传期，不停闪烁着的闪光灯，还有那堆乱七八糟令人作呕的套路，都被Chris轻快地带走了。

“你昨天到底在生什么气？”Sebastian还是没忍住，他问道。

“忘了他吧，求你。”Chris在那边受不了地喊了一声，然而Sebastian根本没有放弃这个话题的打算。

“好吧好吧，你赢了。”Chris在Sebastian追问下，叹了口气，说，“我昨晚只是在想……你那么多次折回去给粉丝签名，那你会不会折回来找我呢？你未来会很明亮，走的会很远很高。”

“我都要忘记你是个文艺的导演了。”Sebastian无奈地说，“收起你的文艺来。我不会折回来找你的，我会和你并肩一起走。”

Chris想起《美国队长1》里Bucky在酒馆里对Steve说的那句话：“我跟着他。”

“这也是套路吗？”Chris顿了顿，带着点调笑的语气说，他内心已经开始泛苦了。情话谁不会，Sebastian这几年磨练的随口就来。

“我跟你从来不走套路。”Sebastian说，“所以，意大利式厚底披萨，多放点培根，多放点芝士，谢谢。”

“天哪你能走走套路吗？”Chris说，“这分明已经是定制披萨了。”

“你真麻烦。”Sebastian嫌弃地说，“一言不合就要求我走套路。”

Chris在那边应着，说自己会去定这个放好多好多培根和芝士的披萨。

挂断电话，Sebastian看着暗下来的手机屏幕，连自己都没意识到嘴角已经愉快的上扬了。

 

爱情是人类精神的一种最深沉的冲动。Sebastian忽然想跟经纪人打电话，说爱情根本没有套路可走，然后让经纪人闭嘴。最后给Chris和自己空荡荡的无名指上戴上戒指。

-FIN


	15. Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evanstan日常小事  
> 关于CE袜子的脑洞

Chris Evans总是会穿一些独特的袜子。

无论是在出席活动或者什么正式的典礼，他的袜子永远是清奇又独树一帜，在深色正式的穿搭上增添一抹亮色。据粉丝的不完全统计，CE的袜子种类多样，波点、斑纹、图案应有尽有，有时候还是各种风格混搭，撞色系和纯色系简直走在时尚潮流的前端。

“老天，你又穿了什么袜子？”助理看着还有五分钟就要上场的Chris大呼小叫，“我好不容易让你能自行挑选出合适的西装搭配，在这些小细节上能不能让我省省心？能不能？”

这是个比较轻松的宣传活动，Chris倚在后台光滑的镜面墙壁上伸了个懒腰，西装里面的衬衫随着他的动作拉伸，从腰带的束缚里跑出来，Chris不得不把衬衫重新塞回去，对着镜面整了整自己的穿着，然后揉了揉眼睛。

这段时间他正处新电影的宣传期，脱离了假期的他显然被突然增多的工作烦扰，长时间高度工作量加上缩短的睡眠时间让他精神不是很好，他刚接了一个新工作，每天不得不抽出大量的时间来研读剧本和翻阅资料，揣摩自己扮演的角色应该展现的一切细节，从眼神到肢体动作都要细细思考。

暗黄色镜面里的脸有点憔悴，眼睛周围永远就像上了一层银紫色眼影的区域被自己揉得发红。

后台的隔音效果不是很好，Chris能清楚地听到主持人语速很快的介绍着自己，然后粉丝们大声呼喊着自己的名字。他需要做的就是整理好一切，从发型到西装一丝不苟，挂着迷人的微笑，走上台向粉丝们招手，与主持人热情的拥抱。

然后他坐下，剪裁合体的西装裤因为他坐下而撑起一截，恰巧可以露出自己画风独特的袜子。于是在粉丝们的镜头里自己还是那个活泼可爱的Chris Evans。

套路，都是套路。

所以Chris发誓，他真的没有时间去思考自己要穿什么颜色的袜子才能搭配这一身的西装，他的一半脑细胞被其他事情占据的满满当当，另一半脑细胞被Sebastian Stan占得满满当当。

而Chris也是个不拘小节的人，当然Sebastian提出为了纠正他曾经错误到月球去的审美观，准备把他电脑里存的那堆Chris曾经离奇的穿搭都洗成照片放在卧室里这个想法Chris是非常拒绝的。

于是关于如何挑选Chris的袜子的任务，就理所应当的落在了贴心小管家Sebastian Stan身上。

Sebastian非常同意、乐意、赞同了这个落在他身上的重担。他穿衣服和Chris完全不一样，无数次他和Chris出去逛超市，眼睁睁的看着Chris试好了一件衣服后，把那件衣服所有的颜色都买了下来，堆放在衣柜里，长长一排相同款式的衣服让Sebastian总感觉像走进了服装厂。

他对Chris这种一劳永逸的方法深恶痛绝。

“不然怎么办？”Chris坐在沙发上挠着旁边卧趴的Dodger的肚子，对从柜子里拿出一板巧克力的Sebastian说，“穿你的那种女式裤吗？”

“那不是女式裤！”Sebastian崩溃地喊，他不知道为什么总是有人把那条裤子当做女式的，就连深知内情的Chris都调侃他，他把手里的巧克力扔到Chris怀里，气鼓鼓的准备坐在沙发上。

Chris看到迎面向他砸来的巧克力，他连忙伸手接住，动作一气呵成，旁边的Dodger感到Chris不再挠它的肚子，疑惑地扭动一下看过去，发现Sebastian来了，于是立刻扑腾起来，直直的冲向Sebastian。

“上帝啊。”Sebastian猝不及防地被Dodger扑了个正着，还没完全坐下的他现在成了躺在沙发上，Dodger暖烘烘的趴在他身上，舌头在他脸上舔来舔去。

Dodger总是偏向于Sebastian，这是无论Chris摸了它多少次肚子、顺过多少次毛、喂过多少次狗粮和牛奶都换不来的偏爱。

此时看起来更需要顺毛的是Sebastian。

他被Dodger压在沙发上，虽然被它舔了一脸口水，但他还是笑着抱住Dodger，摸着它的毛。

我的天哪，Dodger的尾巴都在高兴的摇来摇去，你还记得我刚刚坚持不懈的挠了你半个下午吗？

Chris把巧克力的锡纸剥开，掰下一块送进自己嘴里，纯黑巧克力非常苦，咽下去的时候一直从喉间苦到了心底。

Chris觉得自己要嫉妒疯了。他要是这么对Sebastian，肯定被他一个巴掌扇下去。他说的不是舔Sebastian的脸。这种好差事就给Dodger吧。

“去吃你的饭。”Chris拍了拍Dodger的背，“或者啃你的橡皮骨头，总之快走开！“

Dodger很不满地瞥了一眼Chris，对方坚持不懈地驱赶他。

怎么会有如此冷漠的主人。Dodger觉得身心受挫，它摇了摇尾巴，最后舔了一把Sebastian的脸，然后趾高气昂的跳下沙发，留给Chris一个孤傲的背影。

Sebastian被Dodger折腾的已经完全窝在了沙发里，他的头发乱糟糟地，脸上湿漉漉的都是口水。Chris从桌子上抽了几张纸，蹭到Sebastian身边。

几乎所有的小动物都更喜欢Sebastian，这简直是一个颠扑不破的真理。连邻居家养的高冷且傲气的纯种猫都愿意让Sebastian捏捏它的小肉垫。

“你想干什么？”Sebastian想坐起来，结果Chris直接骑到了他的大腿上，“赶紧下去，你太沉了我的腿都要麻了。”

Chris耸耸肩，他用纸巾擦拭着Sebastian脸上的口水，从额角扫到鼻尖，像是在细细雕琢着一个珍贵的艺术品。

Sebastian看着Chris专注的眼神，里面仿佛是一汪永不结冰的湖水，风一吹就会泛起波纹，层层叠叠的温柔和爱意。

他的脸被Chris轻柔的触碰着，纸巾有点粗糙的质感摩挲着自己的脸，Chris指尖的热度隔着薄薄的纸巾点起了火苗。

Sebastian有时候会想普罗米修斯是怎么将火带到人间的，他有一本书，破旧不堪的摆在康斯坦察的小书桌上，封面的字被磨得看不清楚，里面内页泛黄，边角有折痕，甚至还缺少了好几页。那是本希腊神话，里面细密的有点被潮气晕开的字迹记载了普罗米修斯的火。这本书后来不见了，随着他的离开，随着他乘坐的巨轮沉没在海底，或者永远的留在康斯坦察的小书桌上。

他曾经去西斯廷教堂看过米开朗基罗的巨幅壁画，当年米开朗基罗踏在梯子上，保持着抬头姿势一笔一笔勾勒出这个巨幅画卷。Sebastian被《创造亚当》吸引，被天使簇拥的上帝的手有力的伸向亚当，而刚刚懵懂初醒的亚当伸出手指，试图与上帝相碰。他从里面看出了满满的希望。

于是他四处辗转，在纽约有了一个小公寓，并且找到了工作，他在美国就像一个懵懂初醒的人，等着拯救者出现给他力量。

他茕茕独行着，偶然间遇到了Chris Evans，一个在他眼里黏黏糊糊的笑点低的家伙。他把手伸向Sebastian，说：“我不是拯救者，我会和你一起走。”

于是Sebastian想，这样也不错。

普罗米修斯没有把火带给他，但他们可以一起去找火。

 

Chris把手里的纸巾团成一团扔进纸篓里，习惯性地揉了揉Sebastian的头发。

“那不是女式裤。”Sebastian还在惦念着刚刚那个事情，他躲开Chris揉他头发的手，一本正经的强调，“我没有女式裤，真的没有。”

“我知道你没有。”Chris笑了，他从身后拿出一个东西塞到Sebastian嘴里，“尝尝。”

Sebastian感到嘴里正在蔓延着苦味，就像喝了一大包特浓的黑咖啡，他皱着眉，嚼了嚼直接咽了下去，浓烈的苦味让他差点打了个哆嗦。

“太苦了。”Sebastian说，“你在哪儿买的？”

Chris眨眨眼，他将手里的巧克力放在桌子上，就着姿势捧住Sebastian的脸，吻了一下他的唇，刚刚咬过巧克力的唇还带着黑巧克力的苦味，Sebastian舔了舔Chris的唇，然后与他交换了个深吻。舌尖交缠让苦涩蒸发，细细品尝后的他们也感受到了苦涩过后的细微甜味。

“不苦了吧？”Chris磨蹭着Sebastian的唇，含含糊糊地说，“Scarlett给我的，她说这个有助于清醒。”

“等会儿我们去趟超市。”Sebastian说，“给你买几双袜子。”

 

商场里人不多，正是工作日的下午，为数不多的几位老妇人慢悠悠地推着购物车溜达着。Chris和Sebastian只戴了帽子和墨镜，他们推着一辆购物车，在食品区挑选着。

“你觉得我们像不像劫匪？”Sebastian压低帽檐问，“下一秒就掏出抢来扫荡一番。”

“扫荡什么？零食吗？”Chris从货架上拿下一盒麦片，扔进购物车里。

Sebastian立刻把麦片拿出来放回架子上：“能不能别买这个了？说真的，我都要吃腻了。”

“那这个？”Chris把一大包膨化食品扔进去。

Chris从来不因为身材问题而忌食，这是他引以为傲的一点，也是包括Sebastian在内的其他人都非常羡慕的一点。拍摄前夕大家都在疯狂的健身和忌食来换荧幕上出现的优美的肌肉曲线时，Chris还在偷偷地吃糖果和披萨，并且试图诱惑Sebastian也尝一口，以至于Sebastian不得不提早戴上了面具来防止Chris无休止的食物引诱。

Sebastian喜欢吃披萨，他拍摄结束后在家里点了一份披萨外卖，看着拉起的芝士他都要幸福的流下眼泪。

直到他接到一个电话，要求去补拍镜头，本来都放飞迎接假期的他不得不明天早早的赶去片场补拍，心塞至极的他只吃了三分之一的披萨，然后痛苦的合上披萨的包装盒。

当Chris回家时发现穿着睡衣Sebastian躺在沙发上睡着了，电视上还播着深夜的轻松喜剧片，桌子上有个披萨盒子。

于是Chris就把Sebastian抱回了卧室。说实话抱这么一个大男人还是挺累的，Chris将他放在床上，Sebastian好像醒了，他迷迷糊糊地在没有开灯的卧室里摸了摸Chris的脸，一脸没睡醒的含糊的说了句：“你回来啦。”

“睡吧，我等会儿过来。”Chris将Sebastian塞到被子里，Sebastian自觉地打了个滚，跑到自己睡觉的位置，裹着被子睡着了。

Chris回到客厅，桌子上还摆着一个巨大的披萨盒子。凭借他对Sebastian的了解，这一定是空了。于是Chris顺手想把它扔到垃圾桶里。

没想到他掂了掂，发现有点沉，打开后里面还剩三分之二个披萨。

本着也很想吃披萨，而且正巧有个披萨，放在冰箱里就不好吃了的逻辑，Chris坐在客厅里边看那个轻喜剧边吃着那个还有点余温的披萨。

等第二天Sebastian醒来，洗漱完后回到客厅打开原来的披萨盒子发现里面是空的。他去问Chris，结果Chris不仅承认了是自己吃了那个披萨，还跟Sebastian剧透了那个轻喜剧的结局。

Sebastian气不打一处来，他气冲冲的跑去补拍。补拍结束已经深夜了，Chris坐在床上等他回来睡觉，然后Sebastian把Dodger抱到床上来，搁在他俩中间。

Dodger倒是很开心，它愉快地窝着Sebastian睡了。但Chris完全不那么想。

第二天自己为什么会在Chris怀里醒过来，而且Dodger趴在床边可怜兮兮的看着自己，Sebastian已经不想追究了，他用Chris的胸肌想都知道这是谁干的好事儿。

 

Sebastian和Chris买了些需要微波炉加热的三明治和果酱，路过糖果区的时候Sebastian悄悄地往车里扔了几块牛奶巧克力。

家里那个黑巧克力终于被他俩吃掉了，那种苦涩的味道让Sebastian久久难以忘怀，他觉得自己再不吃一点正常的、甜甜的巧克力，就要对“巧克力”这个单词有心理障碍了。

自从Sebastian掌握了对Chris穿搭的大权后，跟Chris明确了一下自己的职责范围，也就是说自己到底负责什么穿搭。

“……袜子吧？”Chris想了想，说。他的外搭都被助理全权掌握着，自己能自由挑选的部分就剩下袜子了。

Sebastian点点头，他觉得凭借自己丰富的审美经验应该选出几双出彩的袜子。

 

于是Sebastian开始认真地挑选袜子，仔细地浏览，硬是从一堆灰黑色的男士袜里挑出了几双彩色的条纹袜子。

Chris一定会喜欢的，他可是从小看小马宝莉和迪士尼长大的人啊。

事实证明他是对的。

“你穿我就穿。”Chris耸耸肩，对此不以为意。他对穿搭一向没很大的要求，他从不刻意的追求合适的服装。

Sebastian给自己也顺便买了几双，于是他陪着Chris穿起来，虽然很多的时间内他都穿普通的黑色或白色袜子。

这可都是Sebastian精挑细选的。Chris无奈的看着柜子里新增加的袜子军团们，五颜六色奇形怪状画风清奇。

好吧。

Chris看着Sebastian晶晶亮的眼神，里面倒映着一整片星空，他揽住Sebastian亲吻了下他的侧脸：“我很喜欢。”

谁让我喜欢你呢。

Chris Evans的定律：我喜欢你就等于我心甘情愿的纵容你。

于是Chris Evans先生就超级无奈又非常纵容的看着Sebastian给他故意挑选奇奇怪怪的袜子，然后买回来放在柜子里。他把平常的袜子塞到深处，然后穿着那些奇怪的袜子，条纹斑点图案让他感觉仿佛走在时尚前沿。

他穿着Sebastian给他买的袜子参加过大大小小的活动、宣传、红毯，还在台上领过奖，他总是会不经意的露出来自己与整体严肃正经风格不同的袜子。

这有点幼稚。Chris有时候会想，想着想着还会被自己的行为笑出来。

但他就是想让所有镜头、所有人都知道自己的袜子是Sebastian挑选的。

可爱吧。你们可能会有同款袜子，但你们不会有挑选这个袜子的Sebastian。

这样也会让Sebastian高兴。这个辗转了多个国家的命运多舛的情人总是缺乏安全感。他把自己的渴望压得很深，但Chris知道他希望被重视和喜欢。

Chris想给他能给予的一切。想给他安稳的爱情，告诉他经历过大风大浪可以在自己的海上航行，我可以掀起巨浪却只愿意用平静的海面容纳你的孤帆、

 

Sebastian在Chace家里吃披萨，Chace打开电视调了几个台，电视上正巧闪过一个画面。

“等一下。”Sebastian说，“调到上一个台。”

Chace有点疑惑，他还是调到了上一个电视台，正在直播一个访谈节目，镜头从主持人身上切转，出场的嘉宾是Chris Evans。

Sebastian看着Chris跟粉丝们挥手，跟主持人拥抱，套路行云流水，最后坐在了柔软的沙发上。

然后Sebastian看到了露出来的脚踝，上面裹着蓝色波纹的袜子。

Chace眼睁睁的看着Sebastian咬着披萨笑起来，含含糊糊的笑声让他摸不到头脑。

“怎么了？”Chace看向电视，Chris正跟主持人调侃着，宣传自己的新电影，一切并没什么不妥。

“你看，”Sebastian指了指，“他的袜子。”

“……怎么了？”Chace还是没get到点，他认为在Chris身上什么搭配都是正常无比的。

“我选的。”Sebastian愉快地笑着，眼尾细长的笑纹承载着流转的温柔，他的所有的温情都仿佛凝聚在了Chris身上。

Sebastian有很多事情都不能确定，比如天气、比赛、试镜、午餐甚至饮料。他唯一一个确信无疑的就是Chris对他的爱。绵延着、等价互换的爱情，胜过上帝的手指和普罗米修斯的火苗。

他们仿佛置身于一个全新的宇宙，没有神明信仰，Chris不是他的上帝，而是与他结伴同行的旅人。

“每个沐浴爱河的人……”Chace把汽水推给笑得停不下来的Sebastian，同情地抚了抚Sebastian的背，“都疯了。”

 

Chris的柜子里奇怪的袜子还是在不断增加，他还是在照常穿着。Chris和Sebastian依旧相爱。他们曾经以为爱情是信仰，是面包，是赖以生存的氧气。然而现在他们现在才恍然意识到，这其实是一段疯狂的旅程。

Chris的助理还是崩溃的，因为Chris一直在刷新着袜子的设计巅峰。

但是，谁在意呢。

每个沐浴爱河的人，都是疯子。

-FIN


	16. Be my Christopher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 取材于包子的访谈。包子说他曾经想改名叫Christopher

Sebastian在少年时期就有一个小愿望。

这很正常，青春期的孩子们总是有一些奇奇怪怪的想法，比如男孩们会对橱窗里的乐高玩具处于既感兴趣又觉得幼稚的纠结期，女孩们会开始悄悄地拿妈妈的裙子比划，或者对着镜子试涂口红。此刻的男孩和女孩的愿望都是希望更成熟，从机敏的小王子和可爱的小公主变成英俊的国王和美艳的女王。

或许还会经历个可望不可即的暗恋，懵懵懂懂的初恋什么的。青春期是段美好的不可再来的时光，所有的喜怒哀乐爱恨都一一展现在脸上。

比起更多在幸福的家庭里长大的孩子，他的童年真是既别致又痛苦。别说乐高玩具，他从康斯坦察到维也纳，再到最后定居在纽约，都没有买到小时候一直渴求的那辆玩具小火车。

那个有点掉漆的、粗糙的甚至还经常翻倒在铁轨上的玩具火车，承载着他的童年一路辗转。

这也很大程度上导致了Sebastian特别的小愿望。

他想要改个名字。

 

“不行，亲爱的。”Stan夫人摸摸Sebastian微卷的头发，说，“你的名字真的很好听。Sebby。”

“我真的很想改名字。”Sebastian当时脸还比较圆，他有点委屈地看向坐在钢琴凳上的Stan夫人，“这并不麻烦。”

“这很麻烦。”Stan夫人叹了口气，亲昵地捏了捏Sebastian有点婴儿肥的脸，“如果你改了名字，学籍、身份证明甚至你办理的一切用得着名字的地方，都要改动。而且名字只是个代号，相信我，你不必在意这个。”

可我真的非常在意。

Sebastian闷闷地回到房间。这是他初次来到全英文国家，周围的陌生环境和不同的文化气氛让他难以适应。

街上的女孩们穿着漂亮的裙子和高跟鞋，男人们穿着笔挺的西装或者潮流的外套牛仔裤。他们说笑着一些Sebastian只有费力听才能勉强听懂的语言。

他有点想念康斯坦察，那个位于南欧国家的一个小县。那里有一望无际的黑海，数不尽的港口，海风仿佛永远都带不走春天。

那里的生活很苦，也没有纽约这种大都市的繁华，但那里有Sebastian能听得懂的语言，有彼此熟识的邻居，还有独一无二的玩具火车。

还好Sebastian的继父是个私立学校的校长，他给予了Sebastian的学业许多的帮助。但Sebastian依旧很难融入开放的美国。

老师讲的内容和讨论的问题Sebastian都听不太懂，就像很有语言天赋的妈妈和继父看电视时讨论的话题Sebastian永远参与不进去一样。他在学校非常孤独，几乎没有人想和那个坐在教室角落里忧郁的小胖子做朋友。小胖子，Sebastian的新昵称。他有数不尽的外号，这是最亲和的了。

这里有很多的混蛋，Sebastian想，他的名字Sebastian被无数人嘲笑过。这是没理由的，因为在美国Sebastian也算是个很常见的名字，但那些高傲自负的青春期少年们觉得这个名字安在他身上就是不合适，就像一个罗马尼亚人在美国一样突兀。

没人听Sebastian解释，他的名字是他的妈妈精挑细选过的。他喜爱钢琴的妈妈用巴赫的名字命名了他，Johann Sebastian Bach。Sebastian曾经很喜欢这个名字，他也很喜欢妈妈弹得《哥德堡变奏曲》。可现在不一样了。

Sebastian有点自卑，被老师点名回答问题时，磕磕巴巴的东欧口音英语经常会引起大笑，然后他红着脸坐下，悄悄地从书包里拿出厚重的英语辞典，查看自己刚刚读的单词是不是正确的。

他想改名，他想融入这个文化圈子里。被排斥的滋味就像卖火柴的小姑娘与温暖只隔着一面墙。

他翻找着课本上的人名，从David到Tom，他仔细想过后将它们搁置一旁，视线最终停留在了Christopher上面。

他喜欢这个名字，虽然他查了一下这个名字的寓意有点宗教意味，但它的缩写Chris，有着“充满自信”的意思。他想要自信，他最缺乏的是他最想要的。

而且Christopher的拼写，不知为什么就是合他的心意。他轻声念着这个名字，莫名其妙的轻快感从他的喉间一直下滑到他的心里，在贫瘠的土壤里最肥沃的地方扎下了根。

他想把Sebastian变成Christopher。他期望着Christopher能帮他驱赶走所有的霉运，纠正他的口音，让他快速融入一个新环境里。

 

他无数次对妈妈提出这个要求，也试图和继父交谈过，都被否决了。两位成年人认为这个想法是幼稚且不理智的，而且他们的关注点都不在“或许改名可以让我免遭欺负”上，所有的注意力都落在了“你被谁欺负了”。

好吧。

每个青春期少年都有一个小世界，Sebastian勉强接受了在父母的世界里自己依旧不能改名字这个问题，虽然有点失望。但他可以在自己的世界里拥有一个Christopher。

 

冬天的纽约太冷了，风夹带着雪花钻进Sebastian厚重的羽绒服里，他依旧没有消退的婴儿肥让他有点忧虑。因为那些混蛋们已经把外号从“小胖子”变成了“小企鹅”。最起码这个要友好点儿。

而且就算Sebastian是个在异国冬天里瑟瑟发抖的小企鹅，Christopher也永远是他可以拥抱和站立的浮冰。

 

“我的老天，Sebby，你还没忘记这个事情？”当在一个圣诞节Sebastian再次向Stan夫人提出改名的请求时，Stan夫人非常惊讶，“这都多少年了，Sweetheart。”

“所以还是不可以吗？”Sebastian将手里的彩带递给正在布置圣诞树的继父手里，他对于这个否定的结果已经不怎么失望了，但他还是难过的垂下了眼睫。

“高兴点儿，亲爱的。”Stan夫人将烤熟的玉米粥从厨房里拿出来，奶油和果料混合着发出甜腻的香气，“等你成年后，如果你还下决心要改名字的话，你就可以自己做主了。但老实说，你现在的名字非常好听。”

“谢谢。”Sebastian将最后一个装饰品递给继父，坐到了Stan夫人身边，说，“但没有人相信这来源于Johann Sebastian Bach，也没有一个人叫这个名字的语调很好听。”

“噢Sebby，”Stan夫人将玉米粥分成几份，氤氲的热气让Sebastian的视线有点模糊，“总会有人相信的，总会有人叫你的名字是独一无二并且音调好听的，你还有很长的一段人生，只要你有耐心，一切都会发生。”

于是Sebastian的圣诞节许了个愿望。无论哪个神明，请让我拥有Christopher。

圣诞老人听不到的话，上帝总会听到的。

 

岁月像绵延不息的多瑙河般流淌，他从一个小胖子变成了成熟的棱角越来越分明的男人，他放弃写作去学习表演，有了前途光明的事业，也有了为他欢呼的粉丝，他的东欧口音已经听不太出来了，英语越来越流利。

他活跃在银幕上，就像一个终于拨开乌云的太阳。

他把过去的经历当做笑谈，珍惜当下，向每一个人微笑。所以忘记那个圣诞节的愿望看起来也是理所应当的。

但他祈求的神明没有忘记。

 

他收到了《美国队长》试镜结果通知，他可以去演另一个角色，Steve Rogers的挚友James Buchanan Barnes。

“去吧，这是机遇。”Stan夫人听到后说。

然后Sebastian签下了合同，早早来到了片场。空旷的片场还没有布完景，工作人员忙碌的搭台子整机位，Sebastian在休息室里一个人坐着看剧本，就像当初坐在角落看英语辞典一样。

休息室光线很暗，Sebastian不想开灯。他坐在昏暗的休息室里看着密密麻麻小字体的剧本，仿佛身处夜幕笼罩的寒冷的纽约。

他有点冷，往沙发的一端蹭了蹭。

时间过了很久很久，久到他感觉都要睡着了。外面喊话声依旧嘈杂。

突然房间光线变得明亮，清脆的“咔哒”声，有人打开了开关。

然后是略带意外的声音：“嗨，你好，只有你一个人吗？”

Sebastian循声望去，一个英俊的男人正在望着他，视线过于专注，纤长的睫毛被头顶上的灯光洒下一片阴影。

“只有我一个人。”Sebastian点点头，将有点凉意的手伸过去，“你好，我是Sebastian Stan。”

“Chris Evans。”那个人笑了，眼睛弯起来，温暖的掌心与Sebastian相触，“是全名吗？你的名字非常好听。”

“你的也是。”Sebastian说。

“不不不，”Chris忽然夸张地摆手，“我的全名是Christopher Robert Evans，这简直太长了，每次要求写全名我都很痛苦。”

Christopher。

Sebastian听着这个名字从对方好看的唇形中念出来，就像优美的乐曲，《哥德堡变奏曲》开始部分那流淌的音符。

他想起了被他搁置在记忆角落的东西。康斯坦察的黑海，玩具火车，荒唐的改名请求，还有圣诞节许下的愿望。

Chris非常热情，他给了Sebastian一个拥抱：“没想到你是我的搭档，这真是太幸运了。”

“我也是。”Sebastian闭上眼睛，感受着他渴望的温暖。

 

一切犹如神明赐福，他和Chris在一起了，没有阴差阳错的误会也没有轰轰烈烈的追求，他们自然而然的走到了一条人生道路上，就像一切本应就该那么发生。

在一起的第十年，Sebastian躺在沙发上对坐在他旁边看书的Chris说：“你想猜猜我的名字是怎么来的吗？”

“随手翻词典起的？就像那群艺术家用一把刀和一本词典给达达主义命名一样。”Chris挑眉开玩笑地说。

“哦不，认真点儿。”Sebastian翻了个白眼。

“好吧好吧。”Chris举手投降，他把书合上，闭上眼睛想了一会儿，说，“是巴赫吗？如果不是的话我也猜不太出来了。我喜欢巴赫。”

“好吧算你猜对了。”Sebastian笑了，他从桌子上拿了个苹果丢过去，“来，这是你的奖励。”

“我不要这个。”Chris把苹果放回果盘里，凑到Sebastian身边，“我想要一个奖励的吻。”

 

当Sebastian与Chris双唇相触时，他感到心里曾经埋下的种子的存在，现在已经不是一个小小的种子了，Sebastian的心里住着一朵花。

那朵花生来就有个名字——Christopher。

虽然现在Sebastian又给它花茎的空白处加了个后缀——Evans。但这一切就像是命中注定，那朵花一直在等待着被添加上Evans。

就像Sebastian一直在等待Chris一样。

每个故事都有一个美好的结局。Sebastian在又一次圣诞节上默默地还愿，感谢一切，现在有一个人知道我的名字来源，也把名字念得很好听，而且他说这个名字很美。

更重要的是，Sebastian最后还是拥有了Christopher。

–FIN


	17. 高喊着Sebastian的Chris Evans先生今天也熊的不行

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evanstan日常傻白蠢小事，又名《熊孩子手册指南案例分析》（×

1.

Sebastian很拒绝Chris用标准的发音加上高八度的声调喊他的名字。倒不是因为这个方式怎么样，而是当自己的名字被那样喊过后，绝对不会发生什么好事儿。

而始作俑者就是Chris。

Chris很熊，人人皆知，从家里的弟弟身上熊到了聚光灯下的电影宣传会，从拍大腿到摸胸，每天都在刷新记录。

Chris的笑声自带魔力，而且可怕的是他笑着还不忘记拍大腿和摸胸，最可怕的是他笑着还不忘记拍别人的大腿和摸别人的胸。

导演没办法，制片没办法，周围的人都没办法。

而且Chris喜欢玩，他还喜欢带着别人一起玩，整个剧组的气氛都被他带得非常活泼。而且自从《美国队长2》拍摄的时候Anthony Mackie进了组，他俩就相见恨晚，志同道合地玩到了一起。

“幼儿园的孩子每天都还追求进步呢。”今天的导演对片场休息时刻一片玩闹的演员们也非常无奈。

其实在剧组的时候，Sebastian还是很开心的，Chris是带着全组人一起玩，熊也是熊全剧组的人，火力被分开了不少，而且大多数时候他都喜欢跟同事们带来的孩子呆在一起，动不动就和孩子击掌大笑，仿佛找到了好玩伴。

可一到拍摄完毕，距离宣传期还有一段时间的漫长假期，Sebastian就招架不住了。有时候Chris会和他在纽约住，但大多数时间Sebastian会跟着Chris回到波士顿。

即使回到波士顿，状况也没有很好地改善，Chris的父母都有工作，而Scott并不经常回家，所以Chris犯熊的火力全集中在了Sebastian身上。

时间久了，Sebastian就得出了个规律，只要Chris高声叫他名字，吐字清晰口音标准，就保准没什么好事儿等着他。

虽然有了这个心理准备，但Chris总是给他别致的惊喜。

哦不，只有“惊”，没有“喜”。

2.

Sebastian今天去超市买了些蔬菜准备做蔬菜沙拉吃，在结账的时候看到了牛奶在特价，就从冰柜里拿了仅剩的五瓶牛奶。

天呐，这可真困难。Sebastian将纸袋放到副驾驶上，听着里面装牛奶的玻璃瓶互相碰撞的声音，为了照顾这些脆弱的、一摔就碎的牛奶，他一路开得非常慢，好不容易磨蹭到了家，拿钥匙开了门。

房间里诡异得安静。

Sebastian困难地用一只手抱着装蔬菜的纸袋，将牛奶叠到蔬菜上面，空出的手把钥匙扔到了鞋柜上。

“Chris？”Sebastian往室内瞄了一眼，一切都静悄悄的。

按道理说Chris应该在家了。

Sebastian皱皱眉：“Chris，你在哪儿呢？出来帮我……”拿一下东西。

话还没说完，一声响亮的“Sebastian”从还没关上的门后面传来，然后Chris从门后跳到Sebastian身后。

“WHAT THE FUCK？！！”Sebastian被他吓了一大跳，手上东西没拿稳，晃了晃就要掉下来，他连忙想伸手扶稳东西，结果被Chris没来由的一个熊抱直接阻止了他试图力挽狂澜的手。

Sebastian不仅被Chris吓得魂不附体，还眼睁睁地看着自己费尽心思托运回来的牛奶从高空呈竖直下落，与地面来了个结结实实的吻面礼。

而罪魁祸首还磨蹭在他身后在他耳边问这是不是一个巨大的惊喜。

我操。

Sebastian气的话都说不出来， 他相信自己能写出正反两面整整三张纸来痛骂Chris。可他现在没心情管这个，牛奶瓶和地面相触的一瞬间就噼啪清脆的碎了，还好有纸袋装着它们才不至于让牛奶和玻璃碎片满地飞溅。

整整五瓶牛奶浸湿了纸袋流淌出来，整个空气都散发着浓浓的奶香味。

五瓶牛奶啊！最后的特价！HELLO？！

“噢上帝。”在身后感觉到不对的Chris探出头看了看前面一片狼藉，“那是什么？”

“牛奶……”Sebastian咬牙切齿地说，“你、我，还有Dodger两天要喝的东西！”

“我真的很抱歉。”Chris连忙松开抱住Sebastian的手，表示由衷的歉意，“我不知道你抱了东西。”

I beg your pardon？？！

所以你的意思是我不抱那么多东西你也会理所当然地在门后吓我一跳？

没有人会在自己被吓了一跳并且辛苦带回来的东西就那么被摧毁了之后保持内心平静与宽容。

所以Sebastian觉得自己要爆炸了，他把地上一堆狼藉留给了Chris，招呼着听到动静奔过来的Dodger一起去了厨房，然后狠狠地摔上了门。

今晚Chris的晚饭只有蔬菜沙拉。

不，准确说来，只有蔬菜，没有沙拉。

“我知道最近你在健身，Sebby。”Chris一脸生无可恋地挑起一片生菜叶，“但我们还是可以吃肉的。”

“闭嘴，然后吃你的生菜。”Sebastian直接赠了他一个白眼。

Chris为自己的熊付出了代价，他不得不吃了一晚上的蔬菜。为了哄好Sebastian，他第二天还早起做了一顿丰盛的早餐。

3.

Sebastian和Chris吵架了。

这是日常生活中比较正常的事情，哪对情侣没有过吵吵闹闹呢。

有时候吵架的缘由都不清不楚，但当气氛达到极值的时候，连进门的时候哪只脚首先迈进来的问题都能够引起争吵。

他俩在冷战。Sebastian觉得自己没有做错，他拒绝向Chris求和。

好吧，错在我。Chris想，他不该做红酒牛肉的，而且还用了Sebastian最喜欢的以至于一直没舍得喝的红酒，而最后红酒牛肉也没做成功，他沉迷于看棒球赛的最终结果忘记了锅里的牛肉。

而他为了做这个已经变成黑漆漆一团看不出原材料都有什么的菜，耗掉了Sebastian几乎一瓶红酒，不过Chris可以发誓他拿红酒时灯光太暗了根本没注意是哪一瓶。

Chris担心Sebastian会生气，就没把这件事告诉他，准备自己去买一瓶新的放进去。

但他忘了。他忙着电影选材所以忘了这件事情。直到Sebastian打开酒柜后发现那瓶红酒不见了。

所以他们吵架了，Sebastian生气的原因不在那瓶红酒被莫名征用了，而是Chris竟然一直没告诉他这件事情，让他有种被隐瞒的愤怒。

Chris决定去缓和关系，但他不知道从哪里下手。现在的Sebastian正在气头上，油盐不进，软硬不吃，脸气的鼓鼓的坐在沙发上看新闻，一脸“我今天不爽别来烦我”的样子。

Sebastian不喜欢被人隐瞒，尤其是关乎到自身的事情上，更重要的是对方还是Chris。

他对Chris实行了“三不管”的冷战原则——不管他吃饭，不管他睡觉，不管他说话。

Chris真是非常烦恼，他特地打给了自己亲爱的兄弟Scott。Scott说什么玩意儿你居然还想哄好他要是我非得把红酒瓶子砸到你头上。

虽然对Chris进行了言语上的嘲讽，Scott还是在最后诚恳地给了建议：“我觉得在这个情况下，你需要死皮赖脸地求他原谅。”

“死皮赖脸？”Chris表示没get到精髓。

“你擅长的，我相信你，”Scott表达了对Chris至高的期望，“有多死皮赖脸，就多死皮赖脸。”

哦。Chris挂了电话，听着Sebastian在浴室里洗澡的水流声，思索着“死皮赖脸”的最高境界。

Sebastian像往常一样早早地去参加一个试镜，他和Chris已经冷战了快三天了。他有点撑不住了，但面对Chris随时随地的示好他还是碍于该死的面子而不去理会。

当车从车库倒出来驶到马路上时，Sebastian决定回去就跟Chris和好。

然而他万万没想到的是Chris将要干什么。

当他下午试镜结束回到家，将车准备驶入车库的时候，他听到前方传来Chris的高声喊叫：“Sebastian！”

久经沙场的Sebastian心里已经将这个声调的自己的名字默认成为“Surprise”，他看到Chris突然出现在前面，他一个急刹车，再抬眼时Chris不见了。

是不是撞到他了？？？

Sebastian在害怕加担心的双重打击下推开车门，跌跌撞撞地跑到车前找Chris。

Chris果然倒在地上，不过还好看起来没有任何血迹，只是他捂着腿非常痛苦。

“撞到你了吗？？”Sebastian连忙半跪下来查看Chris的腿，“把手拿开我看看。”

Chris把手拿开，Sebastian将他裤腿挽上去查看他的小腿，有点擦伤，看起来不是很严重。

“我刚刚往后退了一步被石头绊倒了。”Chris解释，“腿没事，就是脚踝扭了一下。”

“活该，谁让你拦我车的？”Sebastian虽然这么说，还是心疼地半搂着Chris让他站在一棵树旁边，撑着那棵树，然后自己把车开进车库。

“我脚都扭了，你不安慰安慰我吗？”Chris把脸凑过去想让Sebastian亲他一口。

意料之内，Sebastian推开了他的脸，说：“你自己拦我的车还那么大声叫我名字，你应该感激我踩对了刹车。”

“你说得对。”Chris点头认同，然后再次凑过去，“我这么感激你，你不给我一点奖励吗？”

Sebastian想强行扶Chris进门，然而Chris抱着那棵树就是不肯走。

“我认输。”Sebastian凑过去飞快地在Chris唇上亲了一下，“快进门！”

计划通！Chris在心里给自己竖了个大拇指。

今天的Chris Evans先生虽然熊到去“碰瓷”，然而他得到了Sebastian Stan先生的吻和冰袋，还有以脚扭了为借口而让Sebastian Stan先生在睡觉时老老实实地呆在了他怀里的特殊福利。

4.

Chris对Sebastian说在波士顿的街头有一棵树。

“我知道，”Sebastian漫不经心地翻了个白眼，“波士顿街头到处都有树。”

“这个不一样！”Chris睁大眼睛解释，“这棵树是我的朋友！”

Sebastian的目光从手机上移走，落到Chris眼睛湛蓝的湖水里，他撇撇嘴将手机扔到桌子上，说：“你是不是不太舒服？要去看医生吗？”

“他真的是我的朋友！”Chris挥舞着双手，急切地说，“我从小就和他交朋友了。”

Sebastian看着面前这个一米八多的男人，要不是有型的肌肉和高个子，他绝对不会相信这个男人已经三十多岁了。

心理年龄顶多只有三岁。

“他叫什么名字？”Sebastian问。

“Sebastian。”Chris眨眨眼，“真是个巧合，不是吗？”

“……”Sebastian抿抿唇，他伸手过去拍了拍Chris有点胡渣的脸，“听我说，我不是一棵树，谢谢。”

“这是真的。”Chris握住Sebastian轻拍他脸的手，将自己的手指和他的岔开，十指相扣，“他真的叫Sebastian。”

好吧好吧。Sebastian耸耸肩，在Chris身上发生什么都是不足为奇的，他可是从小看Disney公主长大的呢。

Chris开始饶有兴致地讲起那个叫“Sebastian”的树朋友，说他们从Chris还是个小孩子的时候就认识了，当时他和Scott试图比赛爬上那棵树，谁先爬上去谁就有权给这棵树起名字。当然是Chris胜利了，他把Scott的腰带绑到了当时还是个小树苗的树干上，成功拖延了Scott的速度。

然后这棵树就成了他的朋友，由于这棵树的位置比较偏僻，周围行人不多，所以Chris经常去找他说话，吐露心事。

“他是你的树洞吗？”Sebastian好奇地问。

“哦你可以这么说。毕竟当时青春期有太多小心思需要倾吐了。”Chris说。

每次回到波士顿他都要抽个时间去看看那棵树，二十几年过去，曾经的小树苗已经变成了成熟的树，Chris也从幼童变成了一个成熟的男人。

“还是有很多没变的。”Sebastian感叹，“比如，他还是一棵树，你还是一样的熊。”

“你想去看看那棵树吗？”Chris说，“在我离开波士顿去拍摄《美国队长1》的时候，那天天气特别好，阳光穿过树叶落在我的影子上，那棵树也在愉快地摇叶子，好像告诉我会有一个好事发生，然后我遇到了你。”

“天啊，别说那么文艺好吗？”Sebastian受不了地白他一眼，“我愿意去看看你的那位朋友，只要你不再对我念诗。”

 

Sebastian应允了Chris在第二天下午去看看那棵树的请求。他们吃过午饭后就动身出发，Chris开车，Sebastian坐在后排。

“还没到吗？”Sebastian望着车窗外的景色，“这都应该离开波士顿了吧？”

“所以那个地方很偏僻，我说过的。”Chris说，“拐过这个弯就到了。”

下车的时候，Sebastian仔细打量了下外面的情况，发现确实几乎没有行人，才放心地把墨镜和帽子都扔进车里。

他可不希望在和Chris对一棵树聊天时被认出来。

Chris带他走到那棵树面前，正是枝叶繁茂的夏天，浓厚的树荫替他们遮挡了夏日的烈阳。

“嘿Sebastian，”Chris走过去摸了摸树皮，“好久不见。”

Sebastian也去摸了摸树的表皮，粗糙的触感让他掌心有点刺痛，他还是随着Chris轻声对那棵树说：“Hi，我也是Sebastian，真巧不是吗？”

这实在太古怪了，两个人对着一棵树自言自语。

然而他们就这么做了，他们在空无一人的街道上对那棵叫Sebastian的树聊了一下午。

临走前，Chris抱了抱那个树干：“再见，伙计。”

一阵风吹来带着滚滚热浪，摇动着叶子发出沙沙的响声。

“Sebby，要跟他拥抱一下吗？”Chris眨眨眼，问Sebastian。

“呃好吧。”Sebastian过去抱住了那棵树，“再见，和你聊得很开心。”

“Sebastian！”Chris在车前大叫。

我操又怎么了？ Sebastian循声望过去。

结果被Chris高举着的镜头捕捉了个正着。于是相机里多出一张Sebastian抱着树一脸疑惑望过来的样子。

实在太蠢了。Sebastian试图删掉照片。

然而Chris已经备份到了手机上。

所以来到Chris在波士顿的家里做客的朋友，会发现在书柜上摆着两张照片，一张是年轻的Chris趴在树上的照片，看起来有点久远了，而另一张是比较新的，上面是Sebastian抱着树一脸茫然的样子。

“这恩爱秀得太高超了。”来访的宾客无不赞叹。

5.

Sebastian正在电脑前气愤地打字，打开的word文档上字数不断飙升，他准备把Chris干过的事情一一记录下来，然后改个名字出版成书起名叫《熊孩子防范指南案例分析》。

他准备把几分钟前Chris非要跟他玩打手心游戏这个事情加进去。

Sebastian看了看字数和页数，有点满意自己超凡的记忆力一下子能回忆出那么多事情来。

他关上文档，word弹出保存的对话框。

然后他突然眼前一黑，他的眼睛被捂住了，Chris得意地在后面说：“嗨！Sebastian！”

Sebastian的手一抖，鼠标偏离方位点了一下，等他挣脱Chris，看向屏幕时，发现自己在选择保存的对话框上，点了“No”。

“……”Sebastian再次点开文档，里面的内容已经一片空白。

“Chris。”他深吸一口气，让自己不至于过度愤怒而心梗，他抿紧唇，对Chris一词一顿地说，“滚，远，点。”

 

Dodger睡了个惬意的午觉，伸了伸懒腰准备去外面草地上晒太阳，它走出自己温暖的小窝，发现客厅里Chris还在花样地跟Sebastian认错加哄劝。

今天天气真好。

Dodger从他们身边漠然经过，从小门里钻出去，躺在草地上。 

今天高喊着Sebastian名字的Chris Evans先生，也是熊的不行呢。

-FIN


	18. 说声喜欢你你敢答应吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双向暗恋，又名 一吻定情（×

“我没疯，真的，我觉得我要完了。”Chris坐在化妆镜前，一脸崩溃地对旁边补妆的Scarlett说，“我从来没觉得那么糟糕过。”

“你是说那个吻糟糕吗？”Scarlett用着粉扑，偌大的化妆室只有他们两个人，“你刚刚可是用你能想起的最好的词汇形容了那个感天动地的吻，听得我的少女心都要复苏了，伙计。”

“哦不，当然不是！我是说，那个吻好极了。”Chris烦躁地拨了下头发，原本被打理得细顺的头发变得乱七八糟，“但是，上帝啊，他开始躲着我了。”

Scarlett瞥了Chris一眼，他的侧脸上那个有点发青的部分在他卸了妆后变得醒目，Scarlett刚想说句什么，被突然推开的门打断了。

Sebastian走了进来，忙碌了一早上去补拍镜头的他看起来不是很好，脸上脏兮兮的，精神不济的样子。

“Hi，Seb。”Scarlett冲Sebastian打了个招呼。

“你好，Scarlett。”Sebastian疲累的嘴角勉强扯出个笑容。

Scarlett放下粉扑，在Chris的耳边轻声说：“抱歉，朋友，我酒后没有吻过姑娘，所以没法给你适当的建议。”然后转身离去。

天啊。Scarlett路过Sebastian身边时想，她发誓看到Sebastian唇上的伤痕了，那吻可真够激烈的。

偌大的化妆室里依旧只有两个人，不过气氛变得非常尴尬。

Sebastian从桌前拿了个干净的毛巾，去水龙头下弄湿，然后擦干净脸上的尘土。由于他的角色目前需要戴面罩，所以并没上什么妆。

Chris坐在化妆镜前，转了转椅子，朝向Sebastian，他在Sebastian冲洗毛巾时的水流声中问：“一切还好吗？”

Sebastian应该是听到了，他冲洗毛巾的动作顿了顿，然而并没有任何反应，他装作没听到的样子继续着自己目前的工作。

“Sebastian。”Chris有点无奈地叫了一声他的名字，然后略微提高音量，“一切还好吗？我是指，工作，或者其他什么事情。”

妈的。

Sebastian觉得自己要气疯了。他想把手里湿哒哒的毛巾扔到Chris脸上，质问他哪只眼睛看出自己“还好”的。

他的嘴唇被咬破了，火辣辣的疼，早上来剧组时跟工作人员打招呼，习惯性地微笑，结果伤口又裂开了，一舔唇全是血腥味。而早餐还是盐放得像不要钱一样的煎土豆饼。上帝，那滋味就像往伤口上浇酒精。

难道Chris不应该为他那糟糕的早餐道歉吗？

Sebastian不知道应该先质问还是让他道歉，于是他选择了沉默。

Chris看到Sebastian看了自己一眼，好看的眼睛里充满了怒火，然后他动了动嘴唇好像是想说些什么，最终还是习惯性地舔了一下唇，狠狠地关上了水龙头，将湿毛巾挂在了架子上，往门的方向走去。

“Sebastian。”Chris又喊了一声，想挽留住Sebastian匆匆往门外走的脚步。

然而适得其反。

天啊Chris用他那带着波士顿口音的语调喊自己的名字太黏糊了就像撒娇一样。Sebastian心里想，再喊一声自己都要折回去抱住他摸摸他那柔顺的头发了。

哦不。 

我凭什么要抱住他然后摸他的头发？又娘又滑稽！

而且我的头发是最柔顺的！

已经走到门外，想到这些的Sebastian Stan，觉得自己莫名其妙的怒气值又高了一点，所以他决定再次推开门。

Chris本来在室内因Sebastian明显的拒绝和冷漠而难过不已，他心里苦，但他不准备说。然而他听到门开的声音，习惯性地抬头看去，发现是Sebastian。

他是来和自己和好的吗？Chris充满希望的看着他。

于是他们的视线无意间就那么相对了。

“你是个混蛋，Chris Evans。”Sebastian恶狠狠地丢下一句话，然后扭头走人，还友情赠送了一个巨大的摔门声。 

啊，撂完狠话就跑可真刺激。Sebastian觉得心里平衡了一点。

他对Chris Evans说了“混蛋”，那可是人见人爱的Chris Evans啊！

爽。

 

事情的起于昨晚Anthony发起的一个聚餐。

因为拍摄进度已经达到百分之五十，导演准备空出一个早上来查看已经拍摄完毕的部分，并且重新规划接下来的拍摄计划。

于是Anthony为了庆祝这难得的半天假期，邀请了整个拍摄组去喝一杯，吃点好的。毕竟Anthony已经抱怨剧组的盒饭很久了。

他们的聚餐气氛很嗨。Chris又非常喜欢热闹，于是他喝了不少，他还和Anthony玩起了幼稚的猜拳游戏。

Scarlett点了一杯度数很低的酒精饮料，和Cobie在一旁聊天。

而Sebastian因为第二天需要早起拍摄几个单人镜头，所以只喝了一杯酒，提前离场。

Chris喝了很多，真的，他都不记得自己和Anthony猜拳自己赢了还是输了。

聚餐散场时已经很晚了，夏季夜晚一扫白天的闷热，吹来的风带着独特的清凉。

在室内没觉出什么的Chris，被室外凉风那么一吹，沉淀在体内的酒精好像全都复苏了，争先恐后地活跃起来。饮酒多后劲也大，他好像被突如其来的眩晕感击中了，视线有点模糊，全身上下格外的燥热。

他和Anthony并肩走着，抬头看了看墨黑的天空，问：“这是晚上吗？”

“当然。”Anthony意外地看了他一眼，“我们聚餐开始前天就黑了。”

“哦。”Chris应了一声，眯了眯眼睛看清脚下的斑马线，“我们这里是极夜吗？”

“……”Anthony不知道该用什么话来回答，他酒量不错，但他以为今晚喝的让他已经醉了，没想到在Chris和他之间，他竟然是清醒的那个，“我想你是喝醉了，兄弟。答应我，回到宾馆，好好睡一觉，醒来你就能看到太阳了。”

“所以今天是极夜的最后一天？”Chris皱着眉头，“我想我得好好珍惜它。”

“没错，兄弟，你得好好珍惜它。”Anthony不准备跟一个醉鬼计较什么，他顺着Chris的话回答，希望Chris不会在路上就开始发疯。不过看起来还好，Chris喝醉后除了说些奇怪的话外，酒品还是不错的。

起码他没有拖着自己去看动画片。Anthony欣慰地想。

“嘿，Anthony。”Chris走着走着突然停下来，他将视线转到Anthony身上，说：“你知道吗，我现在特别想……”话还没说完，他好像忘了该说什么，又好像想起什么，眉头紧皱着没有松开。

“想睡觉？想上厕所？想再来一杯？”Anthony对说话说一半这种事深恶痛绝，他试着猜Chris接下来的内容。

“我很想Sebastian。”Chris眨眨眼睛，像是想到了一个非常温暖的东西或者自己钟爱的事情，“你知道Sebastian Stan吗？你应该知道他，他是个非常非常非常好的人。”

“Dude……”Anthony只想把这个醉鬼拖回宾馆，解放自己自由人民，“你几个小时前才见过他，而且，我认识他，我们关系不错。虽然他今晚因为工作拒绝了你的那杯酒，但你有必要这么挂念他吗？”

“要我说。”Chris拍了拍Anthony的胸口，“你不懂，真的。你不懂。”

对不起我觉得我并不想懂。Anthony翻了个白眼，而且你的波士顿口音都出来了，兄弟。

Chris非常想Sebastian，也不能说是标准的思念，他现在满脑子都是Sebastian Stan，没错，所有的脑细胞仿佛都罢工了。

这可真累，Chris把Sebastian的样子塞满了大脑里所有的思考空间。

这种感觉在他走出电梯时达到最高点，他想去见Sebastian，现在立刻马上。视线有点模糊，脑袋很沉，醉酒后晕乎乎的感觉太难受了，最后一丝理智支撑着Chris没有向前栽到地上。

他凭着记忆摸索到房间，这应该是Sebastian的房间。他们的房间是相对的。只隔着一个宽度适宜的走廊。

他敲了敲门，又敲了敲。

没有人来开门。

Chris将手放在门上想再敲一下，最终还是放弃了。他转身来到对面的那个房间，从口袋里摸出房卡，刷了一下。

没反应。

Chris又把房卡反过来刷了一下，拧了拧门把手，还是锁着的。

他来错了房间？那他的房间在哪里？Chris看着空荡荡地走廊，他不想再找下去了，酒精弄得他浑身燥热，头还很晕，他只想洗个澡好好睡一觉。

他敲着门。期望得到一点回应。还好他艰难的想起了这一层住的都是男性，所以像开门是Scarlett或Cobie的可能性为零。

快开门吧，求你，我愿意请你吃顿饭。Chris锲而不舍地敲着门，寂静的走廊里回荡着他的敲门声。

久到Chris都丧失希望，坚定地认为这个门里一定住了个非常冷漠或者睡觉睡得不省人事的人，他准备记住这个房号，明天一定要好好地跟他谈谈人生。

当他摸出手机准备拍照留念时，门突然开了。

Chris就着倚门的姿势一个趔趄摔进去，被房间里的人接了个准。

“Chris？”

他听到一个熟悉的声音，饱含着没睡醒的含糊又轻软的声调，他稳住身形，视线对焦到那个穿着睡衣，头发乱糟糟的，全身散发着起床气的人脸上。

“Sebastian？”Chris迟疑地轻声唤了一声。

“你怎么来了？还有，顺便问，你的手机为什么打开的是前置摄像头？你刚刚在自拍吗？”Sebastian迷迷糊糊地问，抓起放在门口的手表，看了一眼，“上帝啊，都凌晨一点四十分了，你到底喝了多少酒？”

哦怪不得我刚刚总是拍不下那个门牌号。Chris摆弄着手机，手机屏幕里映出自己的样子。

Sebastian看着完全喝醉的Chris，准备不跟他进行过多的交流，所以他再次打开房门：“我想你的房间在我的对面，如果你已经醉到无法刷房卡，我可以代劳。”

然而Chris的思路完全和Sebastian不在一个频道上。他正在努力思考Sebastian到底有没有开空调。应该是开的，他听到了空调送风的声音。但为什么他感觉越来越热了呢？

“嘿，听着。”Sebastian看着Chris的飘忽的视线，不得不双手托着他的脸，认真地唤回对方所有的注意力，“你现在应该回去好好洗个澡睡一觉。”

“哦不。”Chris皱起眉，蓝色的眼睛像是倒映着星光的湖水，“我不想洗澡和睡觉。我在想我应该先拥抱你还是先吻你。”

“你知道吗，我想你疯了。”Sebastian快被这个男人的目光注视得投降了。威士忌的醇香将他们两个包围起来，Sebastian今晚就喝了一杯酒，但他现在感觉自己要醉了。

Chris忽然笑了，他就着Sebastian捧着他脸的姿势凑过去，亲了一下他的嘴角，说：“我没疯，我说的都是真的。”

然后他剥夺了Sebastian的说话权利，他将自己的唇贴上Sebastian的，轻轻抿着，舌尖扫过并舔弄着已经整齐的齿列。

Sebastian觉得这他妈和说好的完全不一样。

他试图推开Chris，然而跟一个喝醉的人较真是没什么好结果的。Chris被他猛地一推，向后倒了一下，他的手还抓着Sebastian的衣角，Sebastian被他一扯，跟着他向后倒去。

Chris的背砸在门上，Sebastian也随着撞了上去，两人发出一声闷哼。

Chris并没善罢甘休，他脑子一热，直接搂过Sebastian，转了个身，变成Sebastian紧靠着门。Chris抱住他的腰，附身吻了上去。

他的吻突然变得很激烈，舌尖划过双唇然后挤进齿列，追逐着Sebastian的。两人紧紧相贴，酒精成了平衡气氛的最好的催情剂。

Sebastian不自觉地回应起来，他们双唇相触，两舌交缠，Chris在轻咬他的下唇的时候没把握好力度，划破了他的唇。血腥味好像并没有妨碍他们，Sebastian本应感觉到的痛麻感被Chris的吻冲淡。

也许是夏天实在太热了。也许是自己喝的那一杯酒后劲姗姗来迟。也许是Chris他该死的吻技实在太棒了。

Sebastian脑子里混乱的给自己找着借口。

这个出乎意料的吻打乱了他所有的节奏，他觉得自己要喘不上气了。

Chris看来也是这样的。Chris忽然放缓了动作，他轻蹭了一下Sebastian混合着被咬出的血的水润下唇，在他耳边说了一句话，温热的呼吸洒在他的耳畔，又痒又性感。

Sebastian反应过来那句话，他好像突然从梦中惊醒了，用力的挣脱Chris抱住他的手，将他推开，看着一脸不解的Chris，冷静地扯过他，拉开门，将他推出去。

Sebastian狠狠地关上门。巨大的声响在走廊里就像刚刚Chris锲而不舍地敲门声一样突兀。

Sebastian太烦躁了。这个吻来的太不应该了。起码这时候不应该。而且他是被Chris执着的敲门声生生从睡梦中吵醒的，然而Chris不仅没有任何歉意还强行吻了他，虽然这个吻的过程是不错的但是……Sebastian舔了舔唇，刚刚被刻意抛弃的痛感全在这一刻找了回来。

但是他还咬破了自己的唇！

Sebastian觉得既冤又生气，他打开房门。Chris还站在走廊里，他看见Sebastian撑着门框，露出了美国队长标准式的深情笑容。

他酒还没醒。

Sebastian一想就凭Chris醉的这样子，第二天保准想不起来发生了什么。这样一来不仅只有自己拥有这份记忆而且还独享痛苦，Sebastian觉得不能轻易放过Chris，于是他一拳打了过去。

Chris没有躲避。

妈的Chris应该躲避啊？！！！

哦正常的Chris是会躲避的，醉酒的Chris把所有的技能点全点在吻技和调情上了。

意识到这点的Sebastian后悔已经来不及了，还好他没下太大力气。但一拳打到脸上的滋味也是挺难受的，Sebastian的拳头刚落到Chris脸上就迅速收了回来并且关上了门。

Sebastian关门的一瞬间听到Chris在走廊的痛呼声。

这真是不能更糟糕了，简直是一场噩梦。Sebastian绝望地想，他和Chris接吻了，Chris说从《美国队长1》就开始喜欢他了，然后他把Chris打了。

他打了Chris Evans，那个人见人爱的Chris Evans。

还打在了脸上。

天哪。如果这一切真的是个噩梦，他希望起码上帝能给他一点点真实，比如那个火辣的吻，还有Chris覆在他耳畔的表白。

 

这个事件的正面影响是，Chris清晰地记住了他吻了Sebastian，并且明确了他喜欢Sebastian这一已经摆到台面上的事实。

而负面影响是，Chris被Sebastian揍的地方红肿了起来，他凌晨回到房间后实在是没力气把精力分在这上面了，所以一晚上的酝酿后，第二天他的脸已经被化妆师数落的一无是处。

他不责怪Sebastian。如果一个只是合作过两部戏并且搭戏不是很多的男演员跟自己表白还强吻了自己，Chris觉得他会把他捆到直升飞机上。

然后还有个巨大的坏处，Sebastian开始不理他了。

这让Chris非常慌乱，他努力回想着自己除了残存的记忆之外到底还做了什么事情，一时半会也没有头绪。

但他俩只要呆在一起就会出现的尴尬气氛，已经快让整个剧组都知道Chris和Sebastian开始“不熟”了。

Sebastian是个敬业的好演员，在对戏的时候还是会认真地对戏，表演的时候还是会全力以赴的表演，但在戏外却全然沉默起来，Chris试图跟他开过玩笑，Sebastian以前会接一两句话，现在完全不理会了。

Chris给Scott打了电话请求支援，Scott对Chris的行为表达了惊叹：“哦Chris我从来不知道你这么果断！……什么？才打了一拳？”

Chris无视了Scott的话，说：“Seb已经完全不理我了。”

“他喜欢你吗？我是说，情侣之间的喜欢。”Scott应该在一个派对上，背景音嘈杂还伴随着电子音乐的巨大声响。

“我不知道。说真的，我不知道。”Chris说。他是真的不知道Sebastian对他的感觉，他承认有时候很来电，比如 在《美国队长1》的时候拍摄小酒馆的戏份，Sebastian的目光快让他沉溺在里面了。别说是啤酒，就算是毒酒Chris在那样的目光下都能一饮而尽。

为此导演还专门提醒：“嘿Sebastian，目光抓得很准，但注意，那是你的好友，不是你的情人！”

“但我们的兴趣爱好有很大的重合。”Chris想了想对Scott补充。

“OH GOD！”Scott表示这不是一两句就能开导的，“你可以试着追他，兄弟！等你回到波士顿，我得给你好好上一堂恋爱课！”

挂掉电话后Chris还是一头雾水，直到Scarlett走进化妆间。

“你这伤是怎么来的？”Scarlett看着Chris的脸上发青的部分，问。

“门框上撞的。”Chris没好气地回答，卸掉妆之后那片青紫在脸上格外突兀。

“噢我亲爱的Chris，别瞒我，你被谁打了？”Scarlett眨眨眼，“女孩子的直觉可是非常准的。”

Chris想了想，最终把这件事的原委告诉了有十年交情的Scarlett，同时表达了Scarlett作为爱情成功事业丰收的典范能提出些建议的渴望。

然后Sebastian就进来了，并且送给Chris一个摔门。

通过今天凌晨还有现在，Chris发现Sebastian真的很适合补刀，而且他跟门非常过不去。

 

Sebastian也不知道自己是怎么想的，他对Chris有点愧疚，也有点尴尬。他好像只要接触到与Chris有关的事物就异常的敏感。

Chris试图缓和他俩的关系，Sebastian都看在眼里，然而当Chris讲出一个平常里会接下句的玩笑话后，Sebastian只要视线不经意的掠过Chris的唇，他就想起了那个急躁而又激烈的吻。

Chris没提过那个吻。当然他也不可能提。这实在太尴尬了。能指望一个喝醉酒的人清醒后一一承认自己喝醉时干得蠢事吗？

他们好像处于一个死结的两端，Chris不知道Sebastian的内心想法，Sebastian也不告诉Chris他的想法，他们都往两侧使劲的拽着，想解开这个绳结，但绳扣却越来越紧。 

Sebastian下午拍完就可以回去了，但Chris要拍一个夜戏。他路过Chris和造型师时，听到造型师建议Chris回去拿冰袋敷一敷自己的脸，Chris撇着长音说自己的冰袋在前几天练习动作时都用完了。

Sebastian抿了抿嘴角，随意拢了拢头发，离开了片场。

然后Chris回到化妆室卸妆时，发现自己的化妆台上摆了一个冰袋。应该是刚放上去的，摸上去触感冰凉，化妆师给他卸完妆后，Chris把冰袋敷在脸上伤处，问：“这是你的吗？谢谢。” 

“不是我的。”化妆师摇摇头。

Chris非常诧异，他感受着冰袋敷在脸上冰凉的触感，消散了夏天让他感到的闷热，他问：“那这是谁放在这儿的？”

“我不知道，我想。”化妆师说，“不过我回来拿补妆用的工具时，Sebastian刚出门。”

化妆师话音刚落，Anthony就探头进来，问：“老兄，你拍完了吗？”

“完了。”Chris说，指了指脸上的冰袋，“不过我还得再等一会儿。你不是没有夜戏吗？”

“哦我确实没有。”Anthony耸了耸肩，“我和Seb吃完晚饭后他说要来片场用健身房，我就跟他一起来了。既然你还得等一会儿那我就先走了，哥刚跑了个小型马拉松。”

Anthony走后，Chris敷着冰袋，拍完打戏浑身的酸痛好像被这个冰袋全给治愈了。

“你想追他？”Scarlett小声惊呼，“你终于要承担你当时脑子一热而造成的后果了吗？”

“我承认我当时脑子一热，但我做的是想了很久的事情。”Chris还穿着美国队长的制服，暗金色的短发随着头罩摘下的动作随意乱翘着，在夏日炙热的阳光下特别耀眼。

“你要怎么做？”Scarlett问，“送他一束花然后深情款款地表白吗？我觉得这不适合你们。”

“不，我想约他吃顿饭。”Chris说，“希望他不会拒绝，这会是个好的开始。”

感人至深。Chris Evans在一个棘手的背景条件下开始了艰难的求爱之旅。

如果不是Chris再三保证，Scarlett都要怀疑是不是他入戏太深把自己和Sebastian强行代入到Steve和Bucky里面了。

 

Chris说的吃顿饭并不是广义上的吃顿饭，在这个对身材严格控制的剧组里，如果真的带Sebastian出去胡吃海喝一顿，Chris会被导演还有造型师们追着打。

他说的吃顿饭是另一种默默无闻的方式。

Sebastian的角色要求他必须在很大的戏份里都要戴着面具，那种武装严实的，还不容易摘下来。

所以一般为了固定造型，Sebastian就会选择不摘掉面具，因此在别人中途吃东西补充打戏里消耗的能量时，他就只能坐在一旁看。有时候为了省时间午饭都拒绝吃。

太让人心疼了。

Chris发誓他看到Sebastian那委屈和渴求的眼神时，他能把自己所有的食物全给他。

于是他办了个感天动地的事情。

他提前去了片场，把准备好的早餐里自己的三明治或者汉堡放到Sebastian的早餐盒子里。多亏了这些早餐盒子，别人根本看不出来里面有几份早餐。

Sebastian像往常一样去拿了早餐，掀开盖子后发现里面有两块三明治。

他有点奇怪，凑过去看了看其他正在就餐的工作人员，大家都是一块三明治。

“你真走运！”Scarlett装作不经意路过，瞟了一眼Sebastian的盒子，说，“Chris难得起那么早。”

Sebastian拿着盖子，想了几秒，反应过来这多出的一块是Chris的。

“哦别，我建议你别还给他，他不缺这块三明治。”Scarlett摆摆手，“如果你还给他，他会找我哭鼻子的。”

Sebastian递出三明治的手硬生生被Scarlett推了回来，他犹豫了一下，说：“帮我谢谢Chris。”

“当然。”Scarlett笑着说，“虽然我觉得你自己去感谢更好，但我愿意效劳。”

Sebastian虽然觉得挺不好意思，但他还是非常感激Chris给他的这个三明治，起码让他在饱腹状态下度过了一个早上，中午的饥饿感也没那么强烈了。

“谢谢你，Scarlett。”听到回馈的Chris感激地拍了拍Scarlett的肩，“但我必须纠正一点，我不会对你哭鼻子。”

“举手之劳，还有，随便你怎么说。”Scarlett耸耸肩，一脸不屑。

随着拍摄进度的进行，Chris和Sebastian的对手戏也越来越多。这时候Sebastian已经不被要求戴面具了，Chris的早餐计划也被迫中止。

他必须想个新的法子。

 

时间总会冲淡一切的。Sebastian对这句话深信不疑，他由于与Chris一起练习动作和对戏的次数指数型上升，他们的关系又渐渐地回暖起来，起码能说一两句话。

但以前的关系也是止步于此，这已经是个很大的进步了。

Sebastian在Chris与Anthony说有意思的话题时也会随着笑一下，练习拍戏需要的动作时会因为对方的一点失误笑场。

他对现状非常满足，不咸不淡，不近不远，做彼此熟悉的陌生人，等戏杀青宣传后给自己放个长长的假期来整理心绪，好让他忘掉一个叫Chris Evans的家伙。

让他和Chris的关系见鬼去吧。Bucky是Steve的就够了。

等等，自己为什么会认为Bucky是Steve的？！！Bucky可是Steve的朋友！

Sebastian想自己可不信朋友变情人这一套。就算信了的话也绝不会发生在自己和Chris身上。

Chris醉的时候吻了自己，醉的时候说喜欢自己，然而Sebastian并不知道清醒的Chris是怎么想的。

这比一刀两断的情感更让人着急。

 

Chris和Sebastian令人捉摸不透的关系也让导演非常急躁，虽然暂时他们之间的突然降至冰点的关系没有影响他们的演技，但这迟早是个问题。

而且他俩之间尴尬的气氛让导演都跟着尴尬。

“听我的。”两位导演一人负责一方，就像劝导吵架的小孩子一样苦口婆心，“无论发生了什么，都只是暂时的，不能让一点错误就切断了长久的友谊。”

“谢谢，我们尽量和好。”被劝导的两方不约而同地诚恳表示。

“你们必须和好。”两位导演觉得非常无奈，他们实在不想干涉演员的私下关系，但这两个演员扮演的角色太受人关注了，他们可不希望看到媒体会报道关于这两个演员与这其扮演角色的坚固友谊相反的新闻。

Sebastian的拍摄快完成了。今天一整个白天都在和Chris拍绿幕的戏。为了一遍过，他将自己的力量发挥到了极致。

Chris有时候很庆幸Sebastian的敬业，他对表演的全神贯注可以让他忽略其他的东西，比如在演他们抢夺芯片时的戏，他们得在甲板上摩擦一阵，Sebastian真是用了力气，Chris隔着他厚厚的衣料都能感受到他肌肉的发力。

Sebastian的头发蹭着他的脸，让他有点痒，他看到Sebastian舔了下唇，快速地，舌尖从他的唇角滑过，从Chris的角度看简直是镀了一层水光。

Chris强迫自己的注意力从这上面移开，天知道他多么想吻Sebastian。而此时Sebastian包裹严实的臀部还磨蹭着他。

Chris感觉自己要硬了。这不是对待工作的认真与否能决定的，这纯粹是心理加生理的双重刺激下造成的后果。

再蹭下去，Chris就要彻底顶着Sebastian了。

还好导演及时喊了“CUT”，Sebastian几乎瞬间从他身上跳起来，而Chris不得不侧过身来挡住自己已经有点隆起的下身。

“你没事吧？”Sebastian回过头来看到Chris还没起来，“我刚刚是不是不小心踹到你了？”

“哦我很好。”Chris连忙回答，“就是腿麻了，你先去下个场景等我一会儿好吗？”

 

拍完一天戏的Chris和Sebastian都浑身酸痛和疲惫，他们回到宾馆后向对方道别，走进自己的房间里准备冲个澡好好休息一下。

Sebastian在水流中冲刷着自己一天积累下的疲惫，他明天再拍一个片段就结束了，下午就可以离开片场。

劳累的工作终于要结束了，按理说他应该愉快，并且回去的时候吃顿好的犒劳自己。

他应该好好规划一下回去后的计划，去哪儿度假，找谁吃饭喝酒，或者好好打理一下自己这个说长不长说短不短的头发。

水流声一直打断他的思路。他突然非常烦躁，冲完澡后他随意地擦了擦头发，整个房间只有他一个人的呼吸声。

他要好好想想接下来的打算，一个人好好地想想。但他什么都想不出来。

床头上还有一盒烟，里面只剩下了一支。Sebastian咬在嘴里，从口袋里拿出打火机，点燃最后一支烟。

熟悉的烟草燃烧的气味席卷了周围的空气，游走到Sebastian的肺里。

他有点想Chris，虽然他们只隔了一个宽度适宜的走廊，但Sebastian觉得仿佛隔了一个半球。Chris对他很好，Chris对任何一个人都很好。

但Sebastian说不出这是什么感觉，他觉得心里空落落的。

他关上窗帘，打开电视，电视里正在播放一个喜剧片，整个房间里只有他的烟头明灭的亮光，还有喜剧演员特意夸张的语调和罐头笑声。

妈的。

我明天就要拍完了Chris你不道个别吗？

Sebastian将烟灰敲落在烟灰缸里，起身准备去Chris的房间。他也不知道去了干什么，就是想去而已。

然而他刚打开门，就看到了提着啤酒的Chris。

“我正准备敲门……”Chris疑惑，“你怎么知道我要来？”

“我不知道。”Sebastian咬着烟含糊不清地回答，“我开门通风。”

 

Chris提了一堆啤酒，据他说是从片场冰箱里拿的。

“我不知道片场那个冰箱里还有啤酒。”Sebastian打开一瓶啤酒，泡沫溢出瓶口。

“你当然不知道。”Chris眨眨眼，“这是Anthony囤的，他把它们藏到最里面去了，我希望明天他不会追打我。”

Sebastian随着Chris笑起来，眼角笑纹都温柔的好看。

Chris真的非常喜欢Sebastian的任何动作或表情，他说话总是很温柔，就算是表达惊讶时也会比平常人要柔和一点。

Chris在Sebastian抽的那根烟的火光下，在心里描摹着Sebastian的模样。他的眼睛很好看，笑起来的眼睛里像是吹过清风的湖；他的嘴角很好看，勾起的弧度说不出的性感；他的脸型很好看，总是显得软软的肉肉的，捏一下的手感肯定不错。

他的Sebastian什么都好看。

认识到这一点的Chris有点开心，他跟Sebastian碰了下酒瓶，发出清脆的声响。

“你明天什么时候走？”Chris问。

“下午。如果剧组没有其他的事情的话。”Sebastian说，“应该能吃上一顿不错的晚饭。”

“我正巧带了Jim Carrey的电影碟片，你想看吗？”Chris晃了晃手里随啤酒一起拿来的碟片。

“哦天啊，当然！”Sebastian略感意外，“我很喜欢Jim Carrey，他的《神探飞机头》简直太棒了！”

“巧合。”Chris去电视那边找碟片放映机，“我就带了《神探飞机头》。”

当碟片开始正常放映时，Chris指了指Sebastian嘴里还没抽完的烟：“借我一下？”

Sebastian直接将过滤烟嘴塞到Chris嘴里，他喝了口啤酒，说：“我几乎没怎么见你抽烟。”

“医生建议我压力大的时候少抽烟。”Chris吸了两口，说，“你知道的，焦虑症。”

开头被Chris用遥控器快进，Sebastian阻止他，抢过遥控器将放映进度调回原点：“不看开头怎么能算完整的看电影呢？！”

Chris和Sebastian第一次那么和平地自然地相处，他们靠在床头上喝着啤酒，聊着许多事情。

从Sebastian的罗马尼亚生活聊到去维也纳，然后聊到在美国的一些经历。

“我看过你弹钢琴的片段，你弹得很好。”Chris说。

“我临时速成的那一段，”Sebastian有点不好意思地摆手，“其实我不太会弹钢琴。”

Chris跟Sebastian讲了他正在筹备的电影，将内容大体的描述了一下。

“这是个非常浪漫的电影。”Sebastian说，“我想你会拍的非常好。”

“谢谢。”Chris发自真心的感谢，他突然想起了什么，从身后拿出两个盒子。

Sebastian看着他打开盒子，里面是两个精致的蛋糕，奶油在上面堆积出好看的图案。

“刚刚我在酒店订餐时点的，”Chris递给Sebastian其中一个，“没想到是这样的。”

“上帝。”Sebastian笑着接过蛋糕，“我们今晚又喝啤酒又吃甜腻的蛋糕，明天可能会穿不进戏服。”

 

他们喝了一瓶又一瓶啤酒，Sebastian调侃着Chris竟然能流利地说出七个小矮人的名称。

“我可以模仿你的动作。”Sebastian忽然说，“你瞧。”

Sebastian模仿着Chris大笑时的形态，自带慢动作逗得Chris自己都忍不住笑起来，Sebastian耸耸肩像是在等待夸赞，Chris及时满足了他。

Sebastian低头吃了一口奶油，这一天在慢慢过去，就像那个电影已经要接近尾声一样。

明天拍完最后一场戏自己就要离开了，而Sebastian好不容易才重新熟悉了Chris。

在电影放完之后，Chris和Sebastian也喝完了那些啤酒。

Chris要回房间了，Sebastian起身送他出门。

在临出门前，Chris忽然回身在Sebastian嘴角吻了一下，轻声说：“我是真的喜欢你。”

Sebastian没说话，他看着Chris刷房卡进了房间，关上门后，心里已经重复了不知道多少句“我也是”。

但他明天就要离组了。

 

Sebastian像往常一样出色的完成了这部电影最后的戏份，剧组在让他办理完离组手续后就自由放行了。Sebastian和每个人拥抱道别，唯独没有Chris。

因为Chris正在片场拍一组单人的镜头。

Anthony比Sebastian还要多出几天的工作，他装作羡慕地捶了下Sebastian的后背，说：“太不义气了，等我离了组你得好好犒劳我啊。”

“没问题，你来。”Sebastian笑着回应。

等到达纽约的家时，他把行李箱的东西一一拿出来摆在公寓里原来的位置里，然后把家里打扫了一遍。擦桌子时失手打碎了一个玻璃杯，当他弯腰扫碎玻璃时，手机传来震动，他把手里的东西放到一边，掏出手机来，发现是Chris的短信。

“到了吗？”

Sebastian迅速回了一条“Yesssssssss”。

 

Sebastian以为自己终于可以安静地想想怎么处置这个假期，结果又被Chris搅得一团糟。

Chris几乎每天都给他发短信，讲片场一些好玩的事情，还有自己突然的想法。有时候会打电话，但是一般发生在深夜。很多时候都是Chris在说，Sebastian在听。

假期里Sebastian的习惯是睡觉前手机关机。然而最近他却养成了睡前检查手机是否开机的习惯。

他喜欢Chris的声音从手机里传出来，Chris的声调总有种特别的性感，将手机放在耳边就像Chris在耳边说话，Sebastian都能感到Chris温热的呼吸，还有长睫毛扇动时细小的气流。

有时候Chris会一个电话打过来，然而什么都不说，他们听着彼此的呼吸声，最后Chris会说句“我很想你”，这就等于“晚安”了。所以Sebastian会挂掉电话。

 

过了一个多星期，Sebastian忽然接不到Chris的信息和电话了。他想把自己的注意力从手机上移开，但却一次又一次的失败。

他总是想检查Chris是否给他发了短信或打了电话，但结果一般都是没有。

他看到网上有关《美国队长2》电影拍摄完成的消息，想到Chris应该是回到了波士顿。有了陪伴在身边的家人和可以畅谈到深夜的朋友在身边，Sebastian看起来就不怎么重要了。

他接到了Scarlett的电话，对方告诉他让他留意一下，自己寄了个快件给他，今天大概会到。

Sebastian纳闷了一整个下午到底是什么快件。

直到晚上，一个陌生的来电告诉他让他下楼取快件。

Sebastian随意扎起头发，下楼去拿快件，顺手还捎下去一袋垃圾准备扔掉。

“请问有我的快件是吗？”Sebastian扔完垃圾折回来发现楼下有个快件员。

快件员戴着帽子，冲Sebastian点点头，低着头翻找着什么。

Sebastian觉得这个背影非常熟悉，他想了一会儿，还是走过去说：“是什么快件？”

那个快件员忽然抱住他，这个怀抱让Sebastian想起了所有。

“Chris，是你？”Sebastian拿走快件员戴的帽子，帽子遮挡下正是Chris的脸。

“嘿，Sebby，我刚下飞机。”Chris从口袋里掏出飞机票晃了晃，“我刚从片场出来，就来找你了。”

“你为什么要打扮成这个样子？！！”Sebastian扯了扯Chris身上的快件员衣服，“我刚刚差点就报警了你知道吗？”

“为了让你不拒绝我。”Chris亲了一下Sebastian的唇角，“我两次表白，两次你都把我推到门外了。”

“……”Sebastian想了想好像还真那么回事。

“上帝啊，Sebby，喜欢你实在太累了。”Chris感叹。

“我知道。”Sebastian点点头。

“那你能不能让我别那么累？”Chris说。

“我尽量。”Sebastian勾起嘴角，笑着说。

“好吧，”Chris更紧的搂住Sebastian，轻咬了一下对方的耳朵，在他耳边说，“Sebastian Stan，我从《美国队长1》就喜欢你了，你看Steve都找到Bucky了，所以你能不能也喜欢我一下？”

“但我不喜欢你。”Sebastian轻声说，他感到Chris一僵，连忙补充下一句，“听我说完，好吗？但我不喜欢你，我爱你。”

Chris在灯柱下吻着他，迟迟没修的路灯给他们提供了良好的接吻条件，月光让他们的身影洒在地面上。不像那个酒后的激烈的吻，这次他们都是清醒的。

“该死的，Chris。”Sebastian说，“我至今还没定好假期计划，这应该归咎于你。”

“那简直太好了。”Chris说，“我的假期才刚刚开始，我们可以一起制定。”

 

随着上映日子的临近，《美国队长2》的宣传期也如火如荼地开始了。

Sebastian和Chris除了刚开始一起参加宣传后，接下来的宣传被分开了。

“他们一定要分开宣传。”导演义正言辞地说。语气就像当初“你们一定要和好”一样坚决

导演觉得心非常累。当初这两个人有矛盾时，尴尬的气氛带着导演一起尴尬。如今他们两个人过于亲密了，以至于在一起宣传时粉红气泡要把导演和其他演员一起挤出去了。

你们能不能不要在台上偷看对方了？？起码不要那么明显，还笑得那么甜蜜！导演心里在怒吼。

而且就算他们现在怎么装不熟，也掩盖不了那个暧昧感觉。

当导演看到虽然两人不在一起宣传但只要提起对方就会挂着的神秘笑容，以及滔滔不绝的夸赞之词，而且Sebastian面对镜头时丧失的语言能力全都在夸Chris中找回来了。

幸亏他们没在一起宣传，否则还要给其他演员和参加的媒体置办墨镜。

保护眼睛，人人有责。

 

-Fin


	19. 审美观

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evanstan日常小事

“哦不行，Chris，这件也不可能。”Sebastian坐在床上，看着Chris在衣柜前挑来挑去，“说真的，你能把你的格子衫扔掉吗。”

“老天，Sebby，你不能动我的格子衫！”Chris把自己的衬衫一件件地拿出来展开，“只是个Party，不是颁奖礼，也不是晚宴，Scarlett不会在意我们穿什么的。”

“没错。”Sebastian翻了翻白眼，爬到床边坐在那儿一件件地看Chris挑选出的衬衫，“如果我是Scarlett，你穿这种衬衫，我连绝交短信都不想发给你。”

Chris回头看到Sebastian抱着自己的一堆衬衫，看了两眼再嫌弃地扔到一旁，眉头皱的紧紧的，于是他把被Sebastian拒绝的衬衫拨到一旁，吻了吻他的眼睛。

Sebastian闭眼睛，再睁开，蓝色的眼眸里倒映着Chris的影子，他看到Chris开口想说点什么，伸手过去拍拍他的脸：“Chris，就算你说我是星球上最甜的小孩、甜心、蜂蜜、天使，也拯救不了你有如重灾现场的审美观。”

 

Chris Evans有着非同常人的迥异的审美观，这是与他熟识的人都知道的事情。

这不应该责怪Chris，他的样貌和身材很好的弥补了他在穿搭上的缺陷。

但这仍是一件让很多人都头疼的事情。

而Sebastian的审美观和Chris恰好相反，虽然不能说特别的优秀，但还是趋于正常可接受范围。

“不，不是因为我演了很多gay！”面对Chris的疑问，Sebastian愤怒地回应。否认得过于激烈以至于他忘记了他们都站在泳池边上。

Chris被Sebastian推下了游泳池，在溅起巨大水花的前一秒他伸手拉住了Sebastian的手腕，将他也拖了下来。两个人落入泳池在声音上起到了加倍效果，而且溅出了更大的水花。

“上帝！”刚刚换好泳装的Anthony正巧走到他们落水的地方，被水花劈头盖脸糊了一身，还没下水全身都湿了。

“抱歉，Mackie。”Sebastian愠怒地在水下轻轻踢了一脚Chris。

分明是你把我推下水的。Chris承受了Sebastian的一脚后，有点委屈地看向他。

“你们见过鱼雷爆炸吗？”Anthony抹了一把脸，“相信我，除了性质不同外，你们和它完全能够媲美。”

总之，这个事件的影响还是比较大的，Chris相信了Sebastian之所以穿搭那么讨喜并不是因为他演了很多gay的角色，Sebastian表示了对Chris知错就改的赞同和表扬。虽然Anthony被无辜波及，但收效显著。

 

Chris 和Sebastian在穿搭审美上的不同看起来并没有很大的影响他们融洽的感情。但在一些单方面认为牵涉到原则问题上还是会引发一些争论。

比如这个由Scarlett发起的Party。

随着《美国队长2》的杀青，Scarlett提议在漫长的休息假期中聚一聚，人数并不多，也是私下性质的，圈内许多好友都纷纷应邀出席。

“正式吗？”Sebastian在电话中问Scarlett，“需要穿什么？”

“不正式，就是个朋友par，你知道的。”Scarlett开玩笑地补充，“提醒Chris不要穿运动装，否则我会让他在房间里看孩子。”

“哦得了吧。”Sebastian也笑，“千万别跟他说这个，他会开心极的，Chris非常喜欢你的女儿。”

挂断电话后，他就和Chris投身到挑选衣服的巨大的工程中。

Sebastian迅速地挑选好自己要穿的，那个party里有一些Sebastian并不熟的人，所以他决定穿的稍微正式一点。这可是Sebastian擅长的，他熟悉party。

而Chris，他的衬衫实在太多了，衬衫里面的格子衫又占了绝大多数，还有一些不知道Chris从哪儿搞来的、颜色奇怪的衬衫。

“说真的，Chris。”Sebastian从衣服堆里拿出一件深红色的，设计土里土气的衬衫，“这真不是你在初中毕业典礼上的衣服吗？”

Chris翻了个白眼，从衣柜里拿出一条黑色的裤子，然后选了个白色的汗衫，对Sebastian说：“就这个，我想也没有什么更好的建议了。”

“起码你暂时搁下了对格子衫的执着。”Sebastian叹了口气，摇摇头，帮着Chris收拾扔在床上一片狼藉的衣服，“不过答应我，放下那根红色的腰带，谢谢你的配合。”

 

就像Sebastian执着于超市里总是卖光的一款特别的、有奶油夹心、表面覆了一层坚果的法棍一样，Chris对格子衫和汗衫也有非常大的情结。

Chris穿着汗衫参加各种宣传各种活动，为了体现出这些设计几乎一模一样的汗衫的不同，他买了许多颜色。

“你起得真早。”Sebastian迷迷糊糊地嘟囔了一句。

Chris有一个活动要参加，助理和他约定好早上五点四十分会在楼下等他，直奔机场。于是Chris凌晨四点就醒了过来，把搭在熟睡的Sebastian腰上的手臂悄悄拿下来，下床去洗漱。

虽然动作放得很轻，但他洗漱完后拉开衣柜的声音还是吵醒了Sebastian，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，困难地对焦，困倦地打了个哈欠。

“继续睡吧，我晚上回来。”Chris拿出衣服，坐回床上揉了揉Sebastian的头发。

Sebastian挪过去扭开床头灯，刚打开的时候强烈的灯光刺激得他扭头闭上眼睛，Chris摸到按钮转了转，调成有点昏暗的暖黄色，问：“怎么了？”

“这件汗衫你前天是不是穿过？”Sebastian皱着眉头思索，“不是洗了吗？”

“那件是白色的，”Chris在Sebastian眼前展了展手里的衣服，“这件是浅灰色的。”

“Oh Jesus。”虽然灯光很昏暗，Chris还是明确地捕捉到Sebastian翻的白眼，“完全搞不懂你对汗衫的喜爱。”

Chris挑挑眉，将睡衣脱下，换上他选好的这身衣服，因拍戏而特意练出的匀称优美的肌肉将汗衫撑得恰到好处，不紧绷也不松垮。

Sebastian躺在床边Chris睡觉的位置，压过Chris昨晚睡觉时床单的皱褶，他习惯性地舔舔唇，发出“啧啧”的夸张的赞叹声。

Chris一直都知道Sebastian很喜欢舔唇，而且是那种无意识的，就像与生俱来的习惯。Chris毫不质疑Sebastian就算忘记了自己的名字，也会在认真回想的前一秒舔一下嘴唇。

Sebastian简直不需要唇膏，多亏了他经常扫过唇瓣的舌头，才让他总是显得非常水润。

Sebastian趴在Chris的枕头上懒得挪回去，这一小片存留着Chris用的洗发水和沐浴露味道，不像Sebastian一直喜欢的薄荷味，是一种恬淡的香气。

换好衣服的Chris边问：“我们还有什么早餐吗？”边向门口走，没有得到回答，回头发现Sebastian又陷入了沉睡。

Chris无奈地摇摇头，走到厨房，在冰箱里发现了仅剩的三块三明治。他用微波炉加热了一块。

当他咬着三明治下楼时，助理已经把车停好了，他一边嚼着嘴里的培根一边钻进车里。

助理看起来也是刚刚吃过饭的样子，Chris发现了一个揉皱的汉堡包装纸。

Chris拒绝在机场吃早餐，他简直受够了那好像浸在糖粉里的面包和油腻的热狗，还有就像加多了添加剂的咖啡饮料的热咖啡。

助理从后视镜看到Chris的穿搭，边开车边问：“这件衣服不是前天宣传的时候穿过了吗？”

“……”Chris扯了扯领口，“这是浅灰色的，前天的是白色的。”

 

Chris在相机闪光灯里还有记者连珠炮一般的提问中呆了一天，在飞机上被几个乘客认出来又合了影签了名。

他发誓他现在满脑子都是Sebastian Stan还有那张温暖的大床。

Chris倚在车后座，揉着脸上笑得僵硬的肌肉，让助理在超市门口停下，自己戴了副墨镜走了进去。

Chris走到面包专柜，从放着法棍的面包桶里拿走最后一个法棍。

已经是深夜了，门口的收银员正在看球赛，将找回的零钱递给Chris，连看都没看一眼。

 

助理将车停在了住宅区门口，Chris下车走进去。他一边拿着法棍面包一边摸着口袋里的钥匙。这个住宅区居住的人不是很多，路灯零零星星地开着，Chris快步行走着，灯光将他的影子拉得很长。Chris晃了晃手中的面包，影子也跟着晃了晃，动作显得有点滑稽。

这有点蠢。Chris想。

 

他拿出钥匙开门，钥匙与锁的接触声在寂静的楼道里显得非常突兀。他推开门，以为Sebastian会像往常一样在沙发上看电视，他喜欢在晚上没事的时候看电影或者电视剧来消磨时间。

但今晚好像并不是这样的。

Chris看到卧室里的一点光亮，推开门，发现Sebastian正坐在床上用电脑搜索着什么东西，然后是一阵笑声。

“怎么了？”Chris扯了扯有点汗湿的领口，往Sebastian那儿凑。

Sebastian看了他一眼，笑的更开心了，他一边笑一边合上电脑阻止Chris探究的目光，推推他：“去洗澡，我会告诉你的。”

Chris一头雾水地去洗了澡，匆匆地擦了擦头发就往卧室跑。

Sebastian毫不出人意料地嫌弃了他没擦干净的头发弄湿了自己睡衣。他上下打量了Chris一番。

Chris只裹了浴巾，他看着Sebastian的视线从他的胳膊一直到他的小腹，并且还伸手摸了摸他锁骨处的纹身。

“给你看个有趣的东西。”Sebastian再次打开电脑，找出一堆图片。

Holy Shit。

Chris看了一眼就想抢过电脑，Sebastian知道他所想的，眼疾手快地把电脑护在怀里。

“你真的不准备跟我聊聊你穿成这样的时候的心理活动吗？”Sebastian笑的上气不接下气，Chris发誓他都能看到Sebastian的虎牙。

“没什么好说的。”Chris颓然地靠在床头上，倚着Sebastian的肩膀。

“说真的，这是你当时给PUMA代言的场照吗？你穿了多少……运动外套、白衬衫、牛仔裤还有运动鞋。”Sebastian顶了顶Chris的肩膀，“上帝，你里面还穿了个绿色的打底衫，你系的黑领带可真是神来之笔清新脱俗，兄弟。”

Chris放弃抵抗，举手投降：“好的好的，我承认，这是我最滑稽的穿搭。”

“不，这可不行。”Sebastian严肃地否认，“你怎么能忽视这一张呢？你瞧，你的条纹领带和衬衫融为一体，我都没看出你还系了个领带。”

然后Sebastian调侃完Chris所有以迥异的审美搭配出的衣服后，安慰一般地吻了吻他锁骨处的纹身，“不得不说，这个纹身加分项，但你为什么不戴耳钉？”

 

Sebastian自从和Chris共享衣柜后，他感觉自己也越来越像日常的Chris靠拢了，就像他可以在一个宣传上毫无顾忌并且神似地模仿出Chris的动作一样，他许多习惯正在和Chris的融合。

比如他现在也不是特别在意清晨买早餐或者遛狗的时候的穿搭了。

而且由于衣柜共享，他经常穿错衣服。

“这是第四次被拍到我和你穿的同样的衣服了。”Sebastian感叹，“我都不知道应该欣慰还是难过。”

“既然你会穿错，你一定是认可了这个衣服并且觉得它和你的衣服很相像，这是个好事，值得庆贺不是吗？”Chris眨眨眼。

“得了吧。”Sebastian辩解，“分明是因为你太晚叫醒我，才让我情急之下随意套了件衣服。”

“随你开心。”Chris装作不在意地耸耸肩。

在Chris的影响下，Sebastian不得不承认汗衫穿起来更舒服更方便，而且宽松的运动裤有时候也不失为一个好的选择。与此同时他的格子衫也多了起来。

但Chris的审美观还是被Sebastian拒绝的，还好在他的带领下Chris的审美观也有了前所未有的进步，起码他不再穿运动装配水洗牛仔裤了，这是一大进步。

有时在片场聊起这些，Chris会抱怨说：“我也是有一些好看的衣服的，不是吗？”

Scarlett一般会把视线从杂志上收回来，瞥一眼Chris，一脸惊讶地问：“什么？你竟然有好看的衣服？真的不是Sebastian的吗？”

Anthony也会在一旁附和：“没错，看起来你现在的穿衣水平好多了。”

好吧，Chris也承认，这其中有Sebastian的功劳。

还是绝大多数的。

 

随着《美国队长3》的拍摄临近，Sebastian将头发留了起来，平时为了方便就扎了个马尾，而且在Chris的影响下，Sebastian养成了晨跑的好习惯，毕竟他也正需要锻炼出肌肉来。

他们的跑步路线主要是住宅区，Chris醒的比较早，而Sebastian说他需要充足的睡眠来应对拍摄期因缺觉而造成的疲惫，所以一般Chris跑完上楼，才看到Sebastian松松地扎着小马尾，穿着舒适的运动裤下来的样子。

这时候Sebastian的神情一般是一脸没睡醒的样子，打着哈欠，微张着嘴看着Chris上楼，舔舔唇角，唇色红润的就像蛋糕上的樱桃。

Chris觉得口干舌燥，但那个让自己口干舌燥的人并没意识到这一点。

他没法形容每天早上的感觉，就像刚起床被灌了一杯浓烈的酒，结果在后劲最足的时候看到了自己心爱的情人。

他以前和许多姑娘约过会，都没有这种感觉。他想知道为什么，或许答案只是简简单单的一句那是Sebastian Stan。没有人可以是他。

 

Chris最近接了个代言。

Sebastian在空暇时间看到网页上那个牌子对Chris的采访，访谈主持人问Chris认为什么是具有诱惑力的。

Chris说：“如果你能穿着一个运动裤和随意扎着马尾辫，那对我来说就是最有诱惑力之一。”

Sebastian把这个截下来，发给Chris，问：“WHO？”

Chris正在国外，他等了一会儿，想了想可能因为时差Chris已经工作了，所以他关掉手机去睡觉。

等到早上醒来时，他习惯性地开机看有没有遗漏的消息，发现手机里躺着孤零零的一条短信，打开是Chris发来的，只有一个简简单单的字母“U”。

“算了吧，这都归功于你几年来对我审美观的荼毒。”Sebastian将短信发过去，起床去做了早餐，回到卧室的时候发现Chris很快地回了短信。

“明晚愿意和我在沙发上看《Legends of the Fall》吗？”

Sebastian想了想，勾起嘴角编辑短信“OF COURSE”。

还没发送出去，Chris又来了一条新短信——

“Happy Valentine's Day”。

情人节快乐。

连他自己都不敢相信，Sebastian Stan又忍受了Chris Evans的审美一年。

然而他心甘情愿，Chris说过，他此生最好最优秀最棒的审美就是爱上Sebastian。

Sebastian也一样。

-FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那个采访来自于Lipstick对CE的访谈，那个《Legends of the Falls》这部电影是CE说理想中情人节那天和伴侣在沙发上看的


	20. Haircut&Beard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evanstan日常小事

Work Text:

“你能把你的胡子剃掉吗？”当Sebastian在卫生间里忙着对着镜子剃须时，不满地对简单洗漱后的Chris提议。

“什么？”Chris在电动剃须刀的嗡嗡声中摊手，“你不觉得这非常性感吗？”

“哦好的。”Sebastian把电动剃须刀关掉放在洗手台上，“那你能把你性感的胡子剃掉吗？”

宽敞的大理石洗手台被洗手间暖黄的灯光映照得光洁锃亮，Chris一抬腿就可以稳稳当当地坐在上面，“亲爱的，这可不公平，我没要求你剪掉你的长发。”

“从洗手台上下去。”Sebastian对着镜子整理自己的发型，他在镜子中看到Chris坐在洗手台上的影子，随意往后踹了一脚，正好踹到Chris的脚踝，听到对方故意夸张地喊疼声后，得意地耸耸肩，“你要知道我无时无刻不想剪头发，但导演不允许。还有，我的头发只是有点长，有点！不要把我形容的像个头发长到腰间的妞一样。”

 

Chris喜欢蓄胡子，这会让他省去每早剃须的麻烦事。而他的胡子也非常有原则，长得恰到好处。所以Chris两三天打理一次就可以了。

拍电影时的光秃秃的下巴，让他觉得非常不舒服。

“就像什么都不穿行走在大街上似的，你能想象吗？”Chris对Sebastian解释。

对不起我觉得我不能想象。Sebastian翻了个白眼。但他觉得还是暂时性的原谅Chris——他们在一起之前，Chris的穿衣品味简直是难以评价的糟糕。

所以当Sebastian看到一些他和Chris因穿衣相同而被粉丝做的对比图之后，感到的只是欣慰。

 

Sebastian不是特别喜欢Chris的胡子，以前同样的洗漱时间，现在演变成了Chris倚在门框上等Sebastian。

或者 Sebastian洗漱完清清爽爽出洗手间后，发现Chris已经坐在沙发上看起了报纸。

而且不得不说，当他们接吻的时候，Chris的胡子实在太扎了，蹭的Sebastian发痒。

“God，我都不知道在哪儿下嘴。”Sebastian捧着Chris的脸，湛蓝的眼睛在他面庞上仔细打量，指尖的温度和温热的呼吸让Chris的呼吸急促。

“像这样。”Chris就着Sebastian捧着他的脸的姿势，凑上去在Sebastian唇上碰了一下。

因为Sebastian喜欢舔嘴唇，所以他的唇几乎一直是非常湿润的，刚刚吃过的水果糖的清香还停留在他的唇上。

Chris由于刚刚双唇相触捕捉到了一丝果香，他又凑过去，双手轻轻握住Sebastian的手腕，带到身下然后十指相扣。他轻咬着Sebastian的下唇，夺过所有糖果的甜意，然后像个喜爱糖果的孩子一样探入口腔，寻找更多的香甜。

Sebastian没有扎起的头发散落着，因为没有梳顺而有些乱七八糟，阳光洒进室内，给深吻的两人镀上温和的光芒。

 

Chris和Sebastian总有些观点不同的地方。

比如说Chris喜欢Sebastian略长的头发，他有时喜欢从发顶顺到发尾，感受柔顺的发丝在指尖划过的感觉，有时候更喜欢随手揉乱，然后看着Sebastian护住自己的头发跳到离他有一定距离的地方，皱着眉头整理它们，嘴角微微下撇，整张脸皱成了委屈的包子。然后他会毫不吝惜地发出愉快的笑声，眼尾唇角都酝酿着浓浓的温情。但Sebastian对此不置可否，作为经常被Chris祸害头发的一方，他无时无刻不想剪掉恼人的略长的头发。

比如说Sebastian不喜欢Chris蓄胡子，他有点怕痒，所以亲吻起来会非常注重不要笑场，情到途中突然笑出声那简直太不礼貌了，但这又非常耗费精力。虽然Sebastian也有点喜欢Chris拥抱他时拿侧脸轻轻蹭他的感觉，就像一只金毛犬一样，但对Sebastian来说，弊永远大于利。而Chris却钟情于自己的胡须，就像钟情于一个衣柜款式差不多，颜色却不同的汗衫一样。

比如说Sebastian无论喝什么都拒绝加奶油，他们俩的公寓楼下有个小小的星巴克，这是方圆几百米内唯一一家咖啡厅了。Chris买完咖啡，两杯上面都用马克笔签着Evans的名字，Sebastian随意拿过一杯，打开封口喝了一口，接着皱眉推给Chris：“难以置信，这真的不是蜂蜜吗？”然后换回自己那杯因为没加奶油，泡沫有点减少的卡布基诺。

这种相异还有很多，他们有时候会因为这个争吵起来，Sebastian会嘲笑Chris恨不得喝奶咖都要加无数块方糖，Chris会说Sebastian居然不喜欢吃芝士肋排，最后话题总会转向Sebastian指责Chris不剃掉胡子，而Chris总是会用“你剪掉头发我就剃胡子”巧妙地结束这一些无谓的争吵。

“虽然这样，我还是不能赞同你的观点。”Sebastian往往会这么说，“你知道，芝士肋排简直没有任何味道。”

 

Sebastian和Chris都喜欢用同一种方式喷香水——把香水往空中喷一两下，然后慢慢地走过香水喷洒过的位置，这样身上的香味不会那么刺鼻浓烈。比起轰轰烈烈，细水长流更值得珍惜。

说起香水，Sebastian一直比较喜欢薄荷的味道，他的洗发水都有浓烈的薄荷清香，他对香水的选择有点摸不清门道，当他把自己喜欢的味道与经纪人讲了后，经纪人连连摇头：“不行，Seb，你说的不行。我希望你能用个气味清淡温和的香水，而不是那种像炸了毛的孔雀一样，在好看的同时上去就啄人们一口。”

于是Sebastian问了问Chris的意见，Chris正把玩着手里的万宝路烟盒，他不经常抽烟，Sebastian也是。他说：“Sebby，我觉得什么味道在你身上都像催情剂一样。”

当然最后的结局是Sebastian把手中端详着的两个香水外包装盒都扔到了Chris身上。

Sebastian觉得Chris蓄胡子性感的时候，Chris并不知道。那时候他忙于拍摄自己执导的第一部影片，取景地在波士顿。

他与Sebastian匆匆地告别，拖着行李箱去赶凌晨的班机。

由秋入冬的过渡季节，空气中都弥漫着干冷，Sebastian一向很容易困倦，Chris总是说他一副没睡醒的样子。他们有时候会因为各自的工作无法凑到一起，但分开的那一天总是难熬的。Sebastian身边突然少了重量，他迷迷糊糊中与Chris交换了个吻，Chris因为拍戏而蓄起得胡渣蹭得他发痒，于是往枕头里埋着脸。

他感到自己的头发被Chris轻轻抚摸，然后捏了下后脖颈，接着有阵刻意压低的脚步声，还有行李箱滑轮的摩擦声。然后门就关上了。

Sebastian突然就清醒过来，好像Chris带走了他被窝里所有的暖意。他坐起来把空调温度调高了一度，他突然觉得有点干燥起来。

他光着脚去客厅里倒了杯水，打开床头的台灯，从摆放的一堆书里找到夹在其中写得乱七八糟的行程表。

Chris凌晨的飞机，天还没亮就到了波士顿，他先回了趟家，以前总会迈着小步子奔跑过来迎接Chris的East很久都不会出现了，Chris忽然有点想念那个动不动就会躺倒在地上蠢蠢地让Chris挠他肚皮的斗牛犬，可怜的East，它是Chris一生无法忘怀的玩伴，可它还没见过Chris一生的挚爱。

他悄悄地摸到了自己的房间，将背包放在曾经复习过数学考试的桌子上，他打了个电话给剧组的工作人员，表示今天早上安排完所有事情后，下午就可以开拍了。

他挂掉电话，界面停留在联系人里，他上下滑动着，在简简单单标注了个“S”的地方停留了一下，最终还是把手机放回口袋里。他决定等Sebastian醒来再给他打电话，毕竟他的起床气还是有点的。

Chris打开桌子上的台灯，暖黄色的灯光照亮了一小片区域，他拿起桌面上摆放的一个相框，里面是小时候的他还有Scott，中间是East，陪伴他十二年之久的斗牛犬。曾经他和Scott逗East时觉得它又蠢又傻，小小的一团，右边垂下的耳朵有黑色的毛，他不喜欢玩丢飞盘，却喜欢躺在草地上晒肚皮。下完雨还喜欢在草地上打滚，弄得浑身都是泥点还有青草的气味，然后Chris就开始与Scott争论谁应该给它洗澡。就这么一只又蠢又傻的老狗，在它永久睡去的时候，Chris特别难过，哭得又蠢又傻，他想East这都怪你，让我现在难过的表现越来越像曾经的你。

Chris把相框放回去，抿了抿嘴角，从背包里取出一叠厚厚的剧本分页，上面密密麻麻写着Chris的一些细枝末节的改动。

“如果你想的话，我们可以养只狗。”Sebastian在另一端说，“你知道的，我也很喜欢斗牛犬。”

“不，我们不养斗牛犬。”Chris在片场举着手机，检查着机位，“我们可以养只大一点的。”因为所有的斗牛犬加起来都无法替代East。

“顺便提，”Sebastian听起来在一个活动现场，背景音嘈杂，还有主持人试话筒的声音，“你今天早上的胡须扎到我了。”

“我知道。”Chris笑起来，眼睛弯成好看的弧度，“你都快把自己埋在枕头里了。”

Sebastian参加了一个宣传活动，他一向不能控制现场，他知道。他所有的语言能力总是在主持人或者记者面前下降到负值。

他承认他还是不熟练漫威式插科打诨和巧妙转接话题的能力。

匆匆结束这个漫长而无趣的采访，他直接去了机场。Chris在电话里告诉他第一场戏会在晚上开始拍摄，他为此在家里练习了快一个月的小号。

Chris不知道他来了，他当然不可能知道。他既是演员也是导演，所有的摄像机都拍摄他，也听他号令。

这就像一场战争，Chris既是将军，也是士兵。所有人都会关注战争的结果，但只有Chris和Sebastian知道战争前期到底倾注了多少心血。

为了这个电影，这个梦想的起点，Chris反反复复的看Richard Linklater的《日出之前》三部曲，揣摩里面的剧情对话，和长镜头的运用手法。他想让自己的电影既不啰嗦，也不急促。这个尺度很难把握。他和Richard Linklater交流，和Ronard Bass探讨。他甚至喝下了没加任何方糖或奶精的黑咖啡。

Sebastian找到了那个地方，Chris穿着黑外套坐在出站口的通道里，靠着墙，一幅落魄的样子。他看到女主角匆匆地经过，去赶一点半的火车。

这是一切的开始。

Sebastian远远地看着，想起他和Chris初遇的那一瞬间，在片场休息室的沙发上，Chris递给他一杯加了奶油的卡布基诺，说：“Hi，我是Chris Evans。”

而Sebastian边忙着接过那杯让他甜得紧抿嘴角的咖啡，一边伸出手跟Chris握手，有点慌乱地自我介绍：“嗯...Sebastian Stan。”

然后他听到了自己的名字在Chris唇间流出，Chris读Sebastian名字时总是有种好听的声调，和别人不同的感觉。

就是从这天开始他们认识了，然后Chris还顺带记住了Sebastian不喜欢加奶油的卡布基诺。

Sebastian看着Chris拍完这一幕，自己喊了句“CUT”，然后跑到摄像机那儿查看刚刚拍好的镜头，他有点想笑，拿出手机给Chris发信息，编写屏幕上出现长长一句话，他想了想，逐字删掉，发了个笑脸过去。

然后他看到Chris慌忙地把剧本放到折叠椅上，从口袋里取出手机看了一眼，笑得特别愉快。

Chris蓄胡须的样子一直保持到拍摄《美国队长3》拍摄前夕。Sebastian无比愉快地在卫生间的镜子前欣赏着Chris刮掉自己的胡渣。

等Chris喷完须后水，Sebastian绕到他前面，摸了摸他光滑的下巴，还揉了揉他的脸。

“你到底是有多希望我刮掉胡子？”Chris哭笑不得地拍掉Sebastian在自己脸上摸来摸去的手。

“时时刻刻。”Sebastian顺了顺自己依旧那个长度的头发，得意地挑眉。

 

但是好景不长，等《美国队长3》一杀青，Chris又蓄起了胡子，并且幼稚的以自己扳回一局向Sebastian炫耀。

Sebastian的头发还是不能剪。

Chris还是不肯剃掉胡子。

Chris和Anthony还有导演们一起出席了一个宣传活动，后来出席了金球奖，并且致了辞。

“你真的不觉得它很棒吗？”Chris对Sebastian说，“她们都为我留胡子的样子欢呼！”

“不觉得。”Sebastian迅速扯掉自己的发绳，将头发随意地揉散落在肩头，将发绳套在自己的手腕上，“我觉得她们可能是因为你终于正常起来的穿搭而感动。”

“老天。”Chris松了松自己的领带，将西装扣子一一解开，无奈地说，“能不能忘记那些可怕的穿搭？我当时什么都不懂！”

“我为你的自知之明而欣慰，Mr. Evans。”Sebastian将西装外套扔到沙发上，“你都不知道你的汗衫、衬衫、西装外套、牛仔裤和运动鞋搭配起来是多么富有想象力，对了，你是怎么想起来全身上下从西装到衬衫，甚至是领带都用一个颜色的？”

“饶了我吧。”Chris将西装外套和Sebastian的丢在一起，举手投降。

等到补拍也结束，Sebastian等待了一个星期，又迫不及待地问了剧组，得知接下来没什么安排后，兴高采烈地去了理发店。

当他一头短发清爽的回到家，心情非常愉悦，就算他洗澡的时候不小心挤成和之前长头发时一样多的洗发水，以至于洗完澡后整个头发都是浓烈的洗发水的薄荷香气，也没能影响他的好心情。

简直像换了个人生。

他把之前在Ebay上买的一大堆头绳统统扔到了视线看不到的地方，再也不用扎头发，再也不用出门时随手往手腕上套个发绳的感觉就像给Dodger松开绳子放飞了一样。

哦对，Dodger是他和Chris挑选并在养的一只狗，一只棕黄色的两条前腿是白色的狗。当两人都拍戏时，他们就把Dodger送回波士顿的家里养着。

刚补拍完，他们就把Dodger接了回来。Chris补拍结束得比Sebastian早很多，以至于他可以尽情地再次蓄起胡子。

Sebastian躺在沙发上看电视里重播的电视剧，门外的Dodger欢快的叫声提醒他有人回来了。

Chris推开门，手里拎着一大袋子狗饼干等等，Dodger很喜欢Sebastian，以至于Chris一松绳子，Dodger就飞奔冲向在沙发上坐直的Sebastian。

“嘿Sebby，再这样下去我就要吃醋了。”Chris把袋子放在地上，换上家居服，“你知道我遇见……”

当Chris看向Sebastian时，他站在那儿呆住了。

“遇见了什么？”Sebastian抚摸着Dodger的后背，笑着抬头看向Chris，“我现在已经是短发了，那你能把你性感的胡子剃掉吗？”

-FIN


	21. Hair Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evanstan日常小事

Sebastian非常怀念自己短发的时候。

他现在的头发有点略长，导演并不允许他随意剪掉，所以他不得不那么留着。

Chris很喜欢他的头发，在他经过Sebastian身边时，他总是伸手摸一摸Sebastian的发丝，或者帮他顺到耳后，或者在柔软的发丝上落下一个亲吻。

因为头发长，Sebastian不得不花更多时间用在打理自己头发上，现在他格外注意外出的发型。不止一次他清晨醒来头发乱糟糟的，被端着牛奶的Chris嘲笑像一只炸毛的猫，然后递给他牛奶让他多补补钙努力长高。

因为头发长，他冲澡后头发自然晾干的时间都比过去延伸了许多。比起吹风机，他和Chris都更喜欢自然晾干，吹风机的定型效果实在是太妙了，他们可没时间挽救被吹风机吹的乱七八糟的头发。然而现在，每次洗完澡，Chris用毛巾随意擦几遍利落的短发，就可以出浴室门了，他却只能花更多的时间料理自己难伺候的头发——洗完澡后头发湿嗒嗒的顺着贴在自己的脖颈和肩膀处的感觉太不好受了，水珠还总是顺着肩膀滑下去。

“我们用的同款洗发水，但你的味道明显比我的浓。”Chris坐在Sebastian身边，明显的闻到了空气中散发着源自Sebastian头发的薄荷清香，“天啊，难以置信，你这儿就像是一片被碾压过的薄荷田。”

“不好闻吗？”Sebastian皱皱眉，他疑惑的表情使整张脸都显得委屈了起来，发丝还在不停地往耳前跑，因此Sebastian不得不一次次地把落到额前的发丝再次别到耳后。

“当然不，”Chris揉了揉Sebastian的头发，看着被Sebastian细细梳顺的发丝再次变得一团糟，然后在对方嘴角落下一吻，“相信我，你现在比任何人，包括女人，都有诱惑力。”

“离我的头发远点儿。”Sebastian被Chris亲吻过的嘴角勾起来，晃了晃脑袋躲避Chris的手掌。

虽然Chris表示很喜欢，导演表示剧情需要不能剪，粉丝们也表示给魅力值加了不少分，但Sebastian还是觉得这真是个麻烦的事情。

冬春季节还好，一到酷暑，那简直是一种折磨。

Sebastian的略长的头发让他感觉阳光灼热的温度从发根一直烧到发尾，那可真不是个好感受。长时间与炽热的温度接触，头发浸湿了汗，却不能很好的让热量散发出来，如果没有移动小风扇，Sebastian敢发誓他一定会被这头发给闷到窒息。

他拒绝出门，酷暑让他难受。就连和Chris出门吃个晚餐，也是对方苦苦保证“Sweetie，我发誓绝对有空调，我会开车载你，相信我不会很热的。”

谁让Sebastian怕热呢。当然在拍戏时不得不穿上厚重的戏服是另一回事了，那是工作，这可是生活。

他宁愿冷的躲在被窝里瑟瑟发抖，也不愿意在高温的炙烤下汗流满身，高温让他有种窒息感，思考都会放慢速度。

任何一个CPU，都不会有效的在高温的条件下运转的。大脑也是。

 

“嘿，为什么不把头发扎起来呢？”Sebastian收到了数不胜数的类似的建议。

他也想啊，他甚至都在一个阳光明媚的午后登上Ebay，买了一袋发绳回来。

但是他不会，更巧的是，他和Chris都不会。

“我觉得你应该会。”Sebastian趴在床上研究那堆发绳，把手里的发绳拉开弹回，里面的松紧带随着他的动作伸缩，“毕竟你的家庭里有很多女孩子，比如姐姐啊之类。”

“为什么你觉得我会？”Chris哭笑不得地夺走Sebastian手里的发绳，“我并不给Carly扎头发。”

“那你可真不是一个好弟弟。”Sebastian翻了个身，尝试着把自己的头发顺起来套入发绳然后绑住他，但失败了。

“我可是和Scott一起长大的，如果我有侄女也好，”Chris眨眨眼，“然而我只有三个侄子。不过还好，看起来我们都不擅长使用这东西。”

“我以为我不会用这个，只是个偶然事件。”

“加上我一个，这就是必然事件。”Chris让Sebastian坐好，然后自己一手拿着梳子一手撑着发绳，想强行绑住那些头发，然而不得不承认的是，Sebastian的头发看起来略长，实际上并不是很长，发绳根本不能固定住这些头发，有的会跑出来，有的又不够长。

“或许我们应该上网去搜搜教程。”Chris颓然地把发绳扔在一边，打开床头上放着的笔记本电脑，点进了Youtube。

“瞧，这么多发型。”Chris贴着凑过来的Sebastian的侧脸，他将电脑屏幕往Sebastian的方向移了移，光标在页面上浏览而过，“你喜欢哪种？”

“上帝，”Sebastian翻了翻白眼，“我只想把它安安全全地放进发绳里，而且这些发型你想都不要想。”

然而Youtube上的视频大多都是复杂发型的教程，那种单纯拢起头发的，只是无数教程中简单的第一步，还没等Chris按下暂停键，视频里的人就已经快速的把头发扎了起来。

难道这只对他们来说很难吗？

为什么没有基础教学？他们从来没有扎过头发也没有碰过发绳！

沮丧地关了电脑，Chris顺了顺身旁人的头发，安抚地说：“我想我们会有办法的，或许我们可以问问造型师？”

“问造型师怎么扎头发吗？饶了我吧。”Sebastian烦恼地揪揪自己的发丝，“不如问个朋友。”

“Chris Hemsworth？”Chris想了想，然后摇摇头，“虽然他一直把自己的头发扎的挺好的，但他现在人应该在澳大利亚。”

“还有别的吗？”Sebastian拿出手机翻了翻通讯录，最近不忙的人确实不多。

“Scarlett？”Chris提议，“她最近档期不是很忙，而且这段时间一直在纽约。我们还可以去看看她的可爱的孩子。”

“如果她真的不忙的话，这是一个很好的选择。”Sebastian想起Scarlett最近剪得短发，有点羡慕，“我也想剪掉头发。”

“我明天早上给她打个电话约时间，”Chris笑着说，“现在该睡觉了，小公主。”

“抱歉我没听清，麻烦你再说一遍？！”Sebastian顶着一头在床上磨蹭得乱糟糟的头发，随手从身后拿了一个枕头把Chris按倒在床上。Chris在身下笑着，闷在枕头里的笑声使胸腔都微微震动。

最后结局当然是Chris笑出了眼泪然后向Sebastian认输。

 

第二天Chris起床后给Scarlett打了电话，告知她今天将去她那儿学习怎么扎头发。

“我没听错吧？”Scarlett问，“你们两个要学扎头发？”

“没错。”Chris跟Scarlett关系非常好，他开玩笑地说，“我们准备退休后去开一间发廊。”

“哦你们可真善良。”Scarlett装作同情地口吻回应，“那将是你们做过的最没有竞争力的职业了。”

约好了时间，Chris把Sebastian叫醒。Sebastian睁开眼睛，对焦到Chris那边，迷糊地说了句：“Bună dimineata。（早上好）”

“早上好。”Chris吻了吻他的嘴角。Sebastian一旦没反应过来的时候就会随口说出几句罗马尼亚语，这毕竟是他的母语。日子久了 Chris也能听明白些词语，他可是专门学过一段时间的罗马尼亚语，虽然他被繁琐的字母和发音弄得非常头疼，但一些简单的对话也是能进行的。

“我们今天什么安排？”洗漱完后的Sebastian问Chris，“你有事吗？”

“没有，我想，应该没有。”Chris说，“不过我们今天下午要去Scarlett那里。”

 

Scarlett一个人在家，孩子被保姆照看着，她正在家里的小花园里看杂志。

“一个人的自由时光，huh？”Chris和Sebastian坐在Scarlett对面的躺椅上。

“当然。”Scarlett把杂志扔在一边，手顺了顺自己的新发型，金色的短发在阳光下非常耀眼，“你们想喝什么？咖啡，果汁，还是汽水什么的？”

“两杯橙汁吧，谢谢。”Sebastian望了眼Chris，说。

 

Scarlett把橙汁放在桌子上，对他们说：“我想你们没必要那么拘谨，boys。我将演示一遍，然后Chris试一试，如果有什么问题我们再讨论。”

然后Scarlett让Sebastian转过身，将他的头发拢在一起，右手撑起一个发绳，然后熟稔地套进拢起的头发里，松开左手，用左手撑住 发绳缠绕几圈，牢牢地固定住了头发，“有些头发有点短，如果都要固定住的话，我觉得还需要一些发卡。不过这样应该就算初步完成了。”

Sebastian伸手摸了摸已经成为一个短马尾的头发，满意地说：“这样就非常棒了。”

Scarlett把发绳取下来，递给Chris让他尝试一下。

Chris就没有刚刚那么顺利流畅，他将头发送进发绳后，没有抓紧就松开了手，以至于头发全跑了出来。又或者是没有顺好头发，扎起来后一团糟。

“我觉得被他折腾一下午，我会提早秃顶。”Sebastian无奈地叹气。

“放轻松，”Scarlett安慰他，“Chris会掌握到诀窍的。你的头发有点短，自己扎或许不会那么顺利，相信我，多练习几次，总会成功的。”

Sebastian被这语气戳中了笑点，笑的浑身发抖，直到Chris拍了拍他肩膀让他安静一下，才勉强止住笑声，“抱歉，我是说，我可能想起了我曾经的老师，接下来就应该是失败是成功之母了。”

 

经过一下午的练习，Chris终于破解了这个他认为的人生一大难关，他决定把这个篆刻在一个奖杯上，正面写着他的名字，反面写着“我都能给Sebastian Stan扎头发了，还有什么是不可能的呢？”

当然这一决定被Sebastian否决了，他依然相信这个事情只是一个偶然事件，并且拒绝把这一事件的成功当作可歌可泣的纪念丰碑。 

Sebastian也学会了如何扎头发，他现在可以迅速地把头发拢起来扎成一个小马尾，这让他开心不少。

但Chris仿佛不放过任何一次机会，在家里时Sebastian会把头发扎得有点松，Chris非常喜欢戳他的小马尾，以至于有许多次把他的发绳都给扯了下来。

很长时间后，Chris还是乐此不疲。 

“你知道你这个行为很像还在换牙的小孩子做的吗？”Sebastian在一次拌水果沙拉时被Chris成功扯掉发绳后气愤地说，“我现在无比期望导演会要求你留长头发，这样我就可以天天给你扎双马尾，并且和你出席各种宣传。”

Chris随意将发绳绕在手腕上，从旁边拿了牙签，带走一块铺满沙拉酱的火龙果时说：“打个赌吧，让我们猜等会儿的球赛谁会赢，输的人在最近一次宣传的时候要扎双马尾。”

 

然而Sebastian最近不怎么走运。

所以Chris在一个清晨收到了来自正在另一个国家宣传电影的Sebastian的双马尾照片。他用手遮着脸，看背景应该是在宾馆，泛红的耳朵出卖了Sebastian的内心。

然后Chris将厚厚的剧本扔到一边，在网上搜起了Sebastian最近的新闻。

他看到一则采访，主持人问他是否会再来宣传《美国队长3》，镜头内Sebastian笑着说：“我会回来的，而且我会带上Chris Evans一起，哈哈，我会把他带过来，还有Steve Rogers，我会把他带过来的。”

视频播放结束后，黑色的电脑屏幕映出Chris的影子，他没意识到自己笑了，也不知道是为什么而笑。

但他还是放任自己上扬的嘴角，拿出手机给Sebastian发短信，十三个小时的时差。

“我得到了你的承诺。”Chris编写着短信，“如果你兑现不了，我将把发绳一次性地全用在你的头发上。”

发送成功。

Chris拿起剧本，注意力却完全在屏幕暗下的手机上。

很快屏幕再次亮起，短信提示声让Chris急忙拿起手机，来自Sebastian——“你真幼稚。How dare you。”

Chris想象着正处于另一个国家的Sebastian，连按键的指尖都温柔起来。

他发送——

“I miss you, too :)” 

 

-FIN


	22. 焦虑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP

Sebastian Stan可以明显的感觉到Chris Evans的焦虑。  
他在颁奖结束后举行的酒宴外的一个侧门等候了许久，才看到Chris步履匆匆的影子。  
Chris将西装外套脱下来搭在手臂上，里面的白色衬衫解开了两个扣子，扯开的弧度可以隐约看到他位于锁骨的英文刺青。而西装外套的口袋里的方巾看起来快要掉下去了，Chris把它随意地塞进了裤子口袋里。  
这与今早颁奖时彬彬有礼又得体的样子判若两人。Sebastian想，如果不是自己也刚刚从那个酒会脱身，他会以为Chris去跳了整整三个小时热辣的Disco才会搞成这样。  
紧接着，他发觉好像哪里不对——Chris走的比平时都更要匆忙，甚至有些步伐不稳，像直直朝着Sebastian冲过来一样，他眉头锁得很紧，看起来非常不自然。  
他在焦虑。  
Sebastian明白了。  
Chris向他走来，然后紧紧抱住了他，他的侧脸紧贴着Sebastian的耳畔，胡茬蹭的Sebastian有些发痒。他在颤抖，全身都在微微抖动，双手紧紧扣着Sebastian的肩胛骨，以一种要牢牢锁住Sebastian的姿势拥抱着他。  
Sebastian轻轻用手抚着Chris的后背，轻声在他耳边安抚着他，然后亲吻着他的侧颊。  
还好这个酒会持续的时间足够长，记者们都拍够了需要的照片已经早早回去选片排版了，而且这个侧门也足够暗，否则这一幕被拍下来第二天的新闻就会直接爆炸了。  
“好些了吗？”Sebastian察觉到Chris有明显的放松，柔声问。  
感谢上帝，Chris的焦虑症并没有完全发作，他只是有了轻微的征兆，并且看起来Sebastian对其有所疗效。  
“嗯。”Chris轻声应着，蹭了蹭Sebastian的耳朵，将牢牢地环着Sebastian的手下移到腰间，在他的眼睛吻了一下，“谢谢。”  
“助理的车应该在外面……”Sebastian牵着Chris的手，对方的手还是有一层薄薄的冷汗，微微发着颤。  
“我们坐地铁。”Chris声音非常疲惫。  
“什么？”Sebastian想了想，这可真不是个好主意，风险太大了。  
“坐地铁，好吗？”Chris又说了一遍，声音低哑，他握着Sebastian的手紧了紧，“求你。”  
“……”Sebastian妥协了，他对Chris向来没办法，“好吧，听你的。”  
Sebastian给助理打了电话，让他开车回去，自己和Chris沿小路走到最近的地铁站。  
正是夜深，又在郊区，地铁站非常空，而工作人员又非常疲惫，看着穿着西装的两人连眼睛都没抬一下。  
Sebastian对地铁线路并不是很熟悉，他更倾向于自驾出行或徒步。这也是经纪公司喜欢的出行方式。所以他面对着一个个入站口就有点犯糊涂了，打量着墙上的路线图。  
“走这边。”Chris拉着他走向其中一个入站口。  
“可是它并不通往你住的地方，”Sebastian有些慌乱，匆忙解释，“不，我是说，它绕了很大的一个圈子。”  
“我知道，我知道。”Chris说，“但人很少，而且路程很长。”  
正如Chris所说，这条线路除了他们之外根本没有乘客。Chris拉着Sebastian走到最后一节车厢，里面的灯较前面几节来说非常的昏暗，而且有一两盏灯是灭的。  
“你对这儿好像非常熟悉。”Sebastian随着Chris坐在背光的位置，Chris站在他面前，手拉着上面的拉环，将Sebastian包裹在自己的影子里。  
“噢是的。”Chris闭上眼睛点点头，“我经常坐这节车厢，方便我想很多事情，你知道的，前面的车厢太刺眼了，让我觉得心里很乱。”  
Sebastian突然有些紧张，他抓住Chris抱着西装外套的手臂，连连追问：“什么时候？你一个人吗？为什么我不知道？”  
“放轻松。”Chris握住Sebastian抓着他的手，指腹摩挲着他的手背安抚着，“我很好，只是有时候需要一个人呆会儿。你或许在拍戏？总之不需要担心。”  
“这车厢太黑了。”Sebastian直起身子向周围看了看，地铁平稳运行着，与铁轨的摩擦声在静寂的车厢里好像格外的清晰。  
他望进Chris湛蓝的眼睛里，仿佛那里有一片海，但此时此刻正在压抑着巨浪。  
风。风会把那片海面看似平和的假象揭开，然后显露出真正的惊涛骇浪，以及浓重的不安和惶恐。  
或许也只需要一颗石子，就能撕裂那巨大的平静的表面。  
Sebastian现在没有时间做风，他决定做颗石子，他不想让Chris继续装作平安无事的样子，拼命压抑着自己的惶恐和焦虑，只为了让Sebastian放心。  
Chris以为自己做得很好，可以在Sebastian面前蒙混过关。他是个很好的演员，在导演面前，在观众面前，在媒体面前。但在Sebastian面前，他的演技拙劣到处处破绽。  
天知道Sebastian真是恨死了那种切身体会却又无可奈何的感觉。

看着Chris的宽慰的眼神，Sebastian闭了闭眼睛，揽住Chris的腰，站起来吻了上去。  
Chris好像没有料到这件事，他轻微的抖了一下。还好地铁在转弯处的惯力使刚站稳的Sebastian一个趔趄，忙着找回平衡而忽略了Chris的反应。  
Sebastian左抓右抓，最终还是决定抓住Chris强壮的臂膀比较保险，他和Chris厮磨着，没有深一层的探索。Sebastian用舌尖舔了舔Chris的唇，凑到他耳边轻轻咬住他耳垂，说：“要和我来场吻戏吗？”  
Chris紧紧皱着眉头，他知道自己现在情绪不稳定，他有点担心会伤害到或者吓到Sebastian。但Sebastian轻吻着他的耳廓，手也从紧紧抱住他到放松力气，像抚摸一件珍宝。  
演戏时的拥抱和这个是完全不同的，Sebastian让他感受到了从手掌传递来的温暖和爱。  
Chris的人生中不缺乏温暖和爱，来自家庭的和朋友的让他仿佛生长在温室里。所以这让他的心理医生非常苦恼，因为他焦虑症来袭时，最大的感觉是孤独和安全感的严重缺失。而Chris的生活经历告诉了心理医生这非常棘手。他看起来最不缺的东西，却成了他焦虑症发作时最大的弱点和软肋。  
现在Chris隐约间好像知道了，他一直寻找的缺失，其实就是Sebastian。Sebastian补足了他的灵魂。  
Chris原本搭着衣服的手回抱住Sebastian，虽然他依旧皱着眉头，微微颤抖，但这是他的允许，或者认同，甚至是请求。  
“那就张开你的嘴唇，boy。”Sebastian再次吻住他的唇，这次Chris没有拒绝，他们的舌尖在相碰，在吸吮。舌尖游移过齿列，在彼此的深处翻搅。  
这是个长长的，让人意乱情迷的吻。Sebastian原本就红润的唇色被Chris印上了轻浅的牙印。  
他们的呼吸相缠、交换，晚宴时清冽的白葡萄酒味道仿佛是一个增温剂。  
Sebastian一路向下吻着，经过Chris的脖颈，在他的左锁骨上的一串英文刺青处细细流连。Chris抓住扶栏的手收紧，手臂上显现出结实的肌肉线条，他像极力忍耐些什么，紧闭着眼睛，浓密的睫毛映出一片阴影，随着睫毛的抖动掀起波浪。  
Sebastian的唇印到了他的心口处，里面有颗年轻的跳动的心脏，而此时它的跳动速度因为Chris的情绪非常态而较为加快。  
“我是你的。但公平起见，你也是我的。”我们互相拥有，又两不相欠。所以我们坦荡荡地相爱。  
当Sebastian解开Chris的衬衫扣子，啄吻着Chris的乳尖，Chris终于轻喘出声，他搂住Sebastian的手臂也加了力气，像是要把Sebastian扣进他怀里。  
Sebastian的唇舌逗弄着Chris的乳尖，濡湿舔舐，让它慢慢挺立，在乳晕处留下水渍。然后再转向另一边。   
Chris的下体已经要硬了，紧紧贴着他的Sebastian能明显感觉到对方正抵着自己的小腹。  
其实在床上一般都是Chris这么对他，偶尔有几次他会主动些，但一般都是两相配合下完成的。说实话Sebastian也没想到自己主导下的Chris也是很敏感的。  
他将另一边的乳尖也逗弄地挺立湿润时，抬眼望向Chris。  
Chris紧紧闭着眼，依旧皱着眉头但却是极其放松，他微张着唇，粗重的喘息着。感受到Sebastian的视线，他睁开眼睛，湛蓝的眸子里映着Sebastian的影子，他弯下腰在为了方便向下亲吻而已经坐在座位上的Sebastian的头顶上印下一吻，短促而又急切地说：“I love you. Baz.”  
Sebastian心一颤，他尾调有些上扬的“嗯”了一声，拉开了Chris的腰带。  
这腰带系的可真是该死的繁琐，Sebastian有些急迫的扯开前扣，将腰带拉开。  
Chris的阴茎已经在工整修身的西装裤里完全挺立，鼓鼓囊囊的一团。  
其实没必要把腰带拉开的，他完全可以直接拉开拉链。但Sebastian很想亲吻Chris的人鱼线，他爱死了那个流畅优美的肌肉线条。  
当Sebastian坐在地铁座椅上，舌尖顺着人鱼线滑到Chris的小腹前端，他感觉到自己也硬了，硬的发疼。  
他不知道是因为什么，全程Chris除了拥抱和紧贴几乎什么都没做。或许是因为Chris的轻喘和愉悦的呼吸，或许是因为那句我爱你，或许是那一级棒的身材和全身散发的荷尔蒙气息。  
当然，还有那仿佛催情剂一样的白葡萄酒。  
但目前看起来Chris的情况更为紧迫。  
Sebastian先润湿了包裹住Chris阴茎的内裤，他明显感受到布料下面Chris硬得发烫的阴茎，前段冒出的液体重新打湿了Sebastian留下的痕迹。他将其拉下一点，让Chris硬挺的阴茎脱离内裤的控制。  
Chris喘息声重了些，他仰着头像是呼吸新鲜的空气，脸上的汗水顺着脖颈的曲线向下流淌着。  
虽然说地铁里没有其他乘客，而且光线非常暗，但Sebastian还是非常拒绝暴露在公共场合下给Chris口交。于是他把Chris不知何时丢到座椅上的西装外套拿起来遮住了Chris的下半身，然后自己钻进西装外套下面继续工作着。  
Sebastian吸吮着顶部，然后慢慢将全部接纳到口腔中，Chris隐忍着一插到底的冲动，让Sebastian慢慢吞咽着。  
Sebastian感受到Chris的阴茎在自己口中发烫胀大，他努力地吞着，在前段抵到尽头时忍不住吞咽了一下，好将自己因为接纳而产生的唾液咽回去。  
突然收紧的喉咙前端让Chris的阴茎感受到巨大的刺激，再加上葡萄酒带来的醉意，强烈的快感让他全身轻颤，抓住扶栏的手有点脱力。  
他想在Sebastian温热的口腔中抽插。  
他动了动，Sebastian像是知道了他的想法，从下往上吸吮了一下，然后重新含进去，一只手探过解开的衬衫抚摸着Chris的乳尖，一只手按压着沉甸甸的囊袋。  
Chris的喘息声与Sebastian吞咽的速度渐渐融合。他低声喊着Sebastian的名字，声音很低，带着难耐的情欲。  
在Sebastian最后一次用力吸吮后，Chris的阴茎在他口中抖动。  
同时Chris无意识地呼唤Sebastian名字的声音中止，紧接着的是像溺水之人的急促的喘息声。  
Sebastian知道Chris的高潮要来了，他用舌尖扫过Chris顶部的凹陷，感受到手掌下皮肤的温度和细微抖动，紧接着口腔里充满了Chris的精液。  
然后Chris如释重负般地压了上来，紧紧抱住刚从西装外套低下钻出来的Sebastian，在他耳边大口喘息。  
Sebastian用Chris口袋里的方巾拿出来擦了擦嘴边残留的精液，将它又塞了回去。  
两人紧紧拥抱着，Sebastian感觉就像是被一个大型犬扑在身上一样。  
“要我帮你吗？”Chris看到Sebastian裤子支起了个小帐篷，问。  
“不用了，谢谢。”Sebastian因为刚刚口交摩擦而愈加红润的嘴唇绽开一个微笑，“马上就到站了，我希望你能告诉我出了地铁就是你家。我可不想这样在马路走。”  
“确实是。”Chris也笑了，吻了吻Sebastian像承载了所有温柔的笑纹，“只需要跟着我。”

Chris确实没有骗他，这列地铁将他们从一个郊区载到另一个郊区，而Chris在这里有一套房子。  
两人在路上几乎是急匆匆地行走，刚打开房子的大门，灯还没来得及开就吻成一团，Chris在Sebastian能用衣服盖住的部分留下了吻痕，抬起Sebastian的一条腿勾住自己，问：“想去床上还是试试我新换的沙发？”  
“床上。”Sebastian作势踹他一脚，为了增加威慑度还翻了个白眼，然而Chris对此完全免疫。  
他们在黑暗中拥吻摸索着，跌跌撞撞地进入卧室倒在床上。衣服掉落一地。  
Sebastian被Chris压在下面，他勾住Chris的腰，往前抵了抵，用坚硬的下身摩擦了一下Chris的小腹，“你该庆幸这一路它还没软下去，Mr. Evans。”  
“看起来你精力非常充沛，Sebby。”  
Chris一手伸到床头柜的抽屉里去找安全套和润滑剂，一手抚弄着Sebastian的下身。  
他挤出润滑剂，推入Sebastian的体内，突如其来的异物感让Sebastian往后躲了躲。  
Chris吻着他，从脖颈到腿根。他们对彼此的敏感点了如指掌。  
他手下没停住扩张，到第三根手指时，他向里摸索着，找到了那一点，他轻轻按压了一下，Sebastian的喘息声忽然变了声调，声音绵长又惊慌。  
Chris碾压着这一点，Sebastian的全身绷紧又猛然放松，他的眼睛里充满了生理性泪水，牙齿在唇上沿着Chris在地铁上给他印下的记号紧咬着。  
Chris俯身上去阻止了紧咬着唇的Sebastian，他们接吻，然后细碎的喘息声完好无遗的漏了出来。  
等Sebastian准备好了，Chris慢慢插了进去，缓慢的抽动着，沿着刚刚手指按压的方向寻找那个地方。  
Sebastian用胳膊遮挡住脸，快感一层接着一层涌来，从下体传来的酥麻感贯穿了四肢百骸。Chris的汗水滴落在Sebastian的胸膛上，Sebastian像是被烫伤一样抖了一下，张开嘴无意识地舔着唇，舌尖在唇上滑过，又回到里面抵着齿列。  
Chris感到自己被温暖湿润的地方包围着，紧致的内壁让他想加快速度又怕造成伤害，他手撑在Sebastian的两侧，与Sebastian十指相扣。  
在床上的Chris永远是强势主导的，但他同时又温柔细致地照顾着Sebastian的情绪和感受。  
他以前从未觉得自己需要在做爱方面被照顾，自从今天Sebastian在地铁上对他口交后，他才感觉到一种回应，以及内心的渴望。  
他渴望Sebastian，渴望他的灵魂和身体，渴望他的一切，他也渴望Sebastian拥有他，渴望给予爱，也奢求得到爱的回应。  
幸运的是，他得到了他渴望的一切和他奢求的一切。  
他几乎和Sebastian同时高潮，在Sebastian射精的时候，自己也因为他内壁的收紧而在快感中迷失。  
两个人躺在床上，Chris将Sebastian拉到自己怀里，吻了吻他的额头。  
休息很久后，他和Sebastian去洗了澡，换了新的床单，然后相拥而眠。

Sebastian在沉沉的睡梦中听到了Chris的呼唤。他睁开眼睛，迷茫地对焦，看向睡梦中的Chris。他在做噩梦。  
他刚刚发作了轻微的焦虑症，虽然Sebastian尽力地让他平复下来，但梦魇似乎并不放过他。他紧皱着眉头呼喊着Sebastian，额上渗出细密的冷汗，搂着Sebastian的胳膊也因收紧而勒得Sebastian难以呼吸。  
他抓住Chris肌肉绷紧的手臂，在他耳边说：“我在这儿，别担心，我在这儿。”  
他将Chris从梦魇手中夺回来，睁开眼的Chris满脸疲惫，他看着被自己吵醒且一脸担忧的Sebastian，低声道歉。  
“你不需要任何道歉。”Sebastian望着Chris，勾起嘴角，然后吻上他的眼睛，“交给我好吗？放松，别想别的。”  
别想别的。  
如果一定要想什么的话，你就想着我。  
梦魇带不走你，焦虑症带不走你，因为我在这儿呢。  
我是Sebastian Stan，你是Chris Evans，我们有很多很巧的事情，包括我在合作前就认识你、我们合作拍戏、我们合作的戏突然有了两部续集。  
然而最巧的是，Sebastian Stan爱着Chris Evans，逆命题也成立。  
你愿意相信这是个奇迹吗？  
“我愿意。”Chris说。  
他经历了一个可怕的长夜，而Sebastian是他的曙光。

-Fin


	23. Red Belt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evanstan日常小事，CE的红腰带【×

Sebastian在深夜给Chris打电话。

Chris没有回纽约，他因为工作原因暂时留在了LA，住在一个空荡荡的大房子里。他刚洗完澡，从浴室回到主卧有一段距离。他裹着浴袍，有个房间窗户没关，夜晚稍凉的空气磨蹭着他浴后的身体。

他裹紧了浴袍，走到卧室门口，听到里面传来的铃声，《小美人鱼》，他给Sebastian设定的专属铃声。他有段时间没听这首歌了，因为Sebastian给他打电话的时候他通常都会立刻接起来。这次难得听到了歌曲的末尾。

“嘿Seb。”Chris按下通话键，靠在床头，跟Sebastian打招呼，“今天还好吗？”

“你睡了吗？”Sebastian声音有点着急，语速略快，他那边有点嘈杂，起码比Chris这里要嘈杂。Chris猜测是Mrs. Stan去了Sebastian的住所，这个和善的母亲很喜欢给Sebastian做夜宵吃。

“没有。”Chris处在一个极静的地方，静到可以沉下心听到外面的风吹动的声音，还有月光洒在草地上，植物温柔地呼吸，“我在等你呢。”

Sebastian好像松了口气，他说：“我还为打扰你睡眠而感到不好意思呢。虽然就一秒，因为你在的时候也没少打扰我睡眠……天啊瞧我说了些什么，你看今天的Twitter了吗？”

“我开了一天的会，Seb。”Chris揉了揉眉心，他换了个姿势，让柔软的床垫支撑着自己的身体，脑袋枕在枕头上，“Twitter发生什么了？”

“全球都在给美国队长找男朋友。”Sebastian翻了个白眼，“而我首当其冲。公关说让我们先冷静一下，看热度会到达什么地步。”

“恭喜。”Chris挑眉，他调侃说，“戏里戏外你都是我男朋友，开心吗？”

“我很荣幸。”Sebastian有点不愉快地说，“为什么这么正常的角色，我一演就GAY了起来？”

Chris低声笑了，他压低的声线仿佛带着呼吸的热度传递到Sebastian耳畔，Sebastian的耳根有点微热，发红。Sebastian不得不拿起遥控器将空调的温度又调低一度。

“Chris为Sebastian沉沦。”Sebastian听到Chris叹息般说，“Steve也为Bucky沉沦，这哪里不对？”

这哪里都不对。Sebastian不准备理Chris深夜泛滥的文艺，他从Mrs. Stan手里拿了一小块苹果派，咬在嘴里，内馅的热气烫得他抽气，他咀嚼着苹果派，含含糊糊地问：“想我了吗？我要不要去陪你？”

“想。”Chris应答的非常快，他声音甚至还有点委屈，“你能带Mrs. Stan一起过来吗？老天，我都想疯了她做的苹果派。别告诉我你正在吃这个，我会立刻订飞机票回纽约的。”

“我确实在吃这个。”Sebastian有点得意地说，“打消你的念头吧，妈妈不会跟我去LA，你能得到的只有一个风尘仆仆的我还有从冰箱里凉透了的苹果派。说实在的，有我还不够吗？”

“足够了。”Chris懊恼地将被子蒙在身上，“帮我把我的Gucci……”

“不行，Chris，想都别想。”Sebastian当机立断，“你只能在纽约我家里的衣柜里面看到那条红腰带了。”

“哦别这样Seb。”Chris痛苦地说，“那条是我最喜欢的腰带，舒适又好看。”

“忍一忍，后天你睡觉的时候就能抱着舒适又好看的我了。”Sebastian用纸巾擦了擦唇，团成一团扔进了纸篓里，“快睡吧，晚安。”

Chris话还没说完，就被按掉了电话，他将手机放到床头柜上，他的独眠终于要结束了。

他都没留意，陷入沉稳睡眠中的自己嘴角是勾起来的。

Chris有一条红色的Gucci腰带，他喜欢极了，多年来他更换了许多东西，从喝水用的马克杯到一双球鞋，从零散的几件外搭到满衣橱剪裁合体的西装，而那个红色的腰带却被Chris固执地留了下来，不仅留着，至今仍然经常使用。

Sebastian不太喜欢，倒不是说他讨厌这个腰带的颜色或设计，主要是他接受不了Chris经常用它搭配的那些穿搭。

“你的这一身真的很庄重，Chris。”Sebastian看着穿衣镜里的Chris，“所以就不要系那个红腰带了，好吗？”

“助理说这会在沉重的黑色里增加一抹亮色。”Chris挑眉，他拿着那个红色腰带在腰间比划着。

Sebastian什么评价都不想说了，他直接上去抽走了那条腰带，扔到了床上，另一只手拿着棕黑色的腰带，绕上Chris的脖颈，手里扯着腰带的末端， 让Chris略微低下头。Sebastian用舌尖润湿了唇，他们的身高相仿，Sebastian可以毫不费力地亲吻上Chris，Chris蓄起的胡子摩擦着他的下颌，有点发痒。

Chris自然而然地垂睫回应，手放到Sebastian的小臂上，眼睛余光可以看到Sebastian微微颤动的睫毛，就像蝶翅在面前扇动。

“就这条。”一吻结束后，Sebastian揉了揉Chris的脸，“你的胡子像Dodger一样，毛茸茸的。”

Chris笑了，他接过Sebastian手里的腰带，带着颇为为难的语气说：“好吧，你说了算。”

他和Sebastian在一起很久了，久到公关已经疲于掩饰他们的恋情。Sebastian的票夹里充满了飞往洛杉矶和波士顿的机票，和Chris的放在一起，攒成了厚厚一沓。

“公司不会报销这个的。”Sebastian的经纪人说，“公司并不想出钱帮助你们谈恋爱。”

Sebastian不在乎这个，反正Chris也不在乎，他们合作了几部电影，在电影里谈了个欲盖弥彰且惊天动地的大型恋爱，在电影外他们过着隐秘而又平淡绵长的小日子。

他们的衣柜里衣服混放着，相像的很多，他们只能通过合不合身来判断这到底是属于谁的衣服。一般他们都是没这个时间的，所以他们会经常被拍到相同的衣服。撞衫率高到公关费都提高了一个档次。

 

Chris也传过几次绯闻，和那些女星的名字摆在一起炒炒热度，或者那些报刊说些暧昧不清的话来证明他们扑朔迷离的恋爱关系。行业的套路，公关对此熟稔至极。一般这种时候都是Chris和Sebastian干了些什么事儿或者只是宣传新电影，公关用来掩盖或者炒作。

Chris一向比较抵触，他经常保持沉默，任由公关去处理这种事情，自己不承认也不否认。等公关的目的达到了，这些乱七八糟的绯闻会自然而然地淡出公众视野，Chris Evans也还是那个明面上“单身”的Chris Evans。

Sebastian经常刷新闻，刷到Chris的这些事儿后，懊恼地倒在Chris的腿上，捧着手机说：“你回应一下吧，求你。否则我又要被公关喊去拍街拍了。”

“回应什么？”Chris靠着沙发，揉了揉Sebastian柔软的头发，等Sebastian躲闪的时候，再用手指梳顺，“没什么好回应的，本来就什么都没发生。”

“你是个演员，Chris，有点职业素养。”Sebastian关掉手机，脑袋枕着Chris肌肉紧实的大腿不想起来， “你可以说……你想送条红腰带给她。啊真浪漫，媒体会爆炸的，第二天报纸上就会刊登这么一条——”Sebastian的手指在空中比划着，“Chris Evans别出心裁地用Gucci红腰带向女友求婚。”

Chris抓住Sebastian在空中兴奋地挥舞的手，握紧，嘴角跟着Sebastian勾起来，他望着Sebastian盛满笑意的蓝眼睛，在午间明亮的光线下有点澄澈，他说：“你说得不错，我把腰带送给她，你就能明晃晃地戴着我给你的戒指啦。”

“我是真的不想去街拍。”Sebastian叹了一口气，“希望公关不要让我去拍清晨遛狗了，你都不知道我多困。”

“我知道。”Chris笑着说，“狗比你清醒，好几张照片你都快要撞在路灯上了。”

“我早餐都来不及吃！”Sebastian痛苦地翻滚，“要不是Margarita好心帮我带了个面包，你就只能去马路上捡因饥饿而昏倒的我了。”

“我只能在床上摇醒因饥饿而昏倒的你。”Chris挑挑眉，“你总是拍完街拍接着跑回来抱着我睡觉，拖都拖不起来。”

“别说了。”Sebastian再次拿起手机，又有几家网站转载了这个新闻，“我还是替你把你的腰带送给她吧，对你的审美和她的热度都有好处。”

 

Sebastian在清晨很容易犯困，他的闹钟必须要早定半个小时，以方便他在不迟到的基础上清醒过来。

其实一开始Chris是承担着叫Sebastian起床的任务，后来他发现这个简直太艰苦卓绝了，充满了不可抗力，难以挑战。

当清早的闹钟响起来的时候，Chris总是第一个醒来，他伸手按掉闹钟，蹭了蹭怀里搂着的Sebastian。说起搂着，Sebastian有好几桶的苦水可倒，最初的时候Chris每晚抱他太紧了，就像要把Sebastian揉进自己的身体里面，而且几乎不算“搂”， 准确地说是扒着Sebastian，就像一只粘人的金毛犬一样，全身都紧紧压在Sebastian身上。

那时候Chris没什么安全感，Sebastian也是。他们当初在一起时经历了许多的彼此猜忌的误会和漫长的感情不稳定期，还有性格磨合期的吵架与冷战。当时他们两个比起情人更像一对互相欠债的仇人，有时候都能因为烟灰缸在桌子上摆放的角度而大吵一架。

真是太痛苦了，就像刀口还未愈合，鲜血淋漓切入体肤的疼痛。这和做朋友时的感觉太不一样了，身份的转变要求他们内心紧紧相连，从朋友变成情人不得不拔掉身上的刺。他们开始怀疑这个决定是不是正确的，试着分开，但又复合。直到发现分分合合只会让彼此更加难受，他们才意识到在一起的决定是没有错误的，他们本该在一起，出问题的是他们自身该死的固执和互不退让。

“你们两个，就像一只刺猬爱上了一支玫瑰。”Scarlett评价，“别激动，Chris，你是那只刺猬。玫瑰绝对是Sebastian。”

那段时间Chris总是很焦虑，他忙于调节工作和生活以期达到平衡，然而工作时的过于紧绷让自己疲于应对生活的琐事。Sebastian能察觉到他的情绪，这是让Chris非常欣慰的一点。他在Sebastian面前从来不用掩饰自己，因为那根本没什么用。所有的演技与伪装都像一个浮夸而又拙劣的透明膜，而Sebastian却能轻易地触及深处。

后来，他们爆发了一次争吵，Sebastian决定离家去酒吧和朋友喝酒，Chris给他打了数十个电话他都没接。Chris在客厅里坐立不安，吃了几片抗焦虑药克服逐渐上升的恐惧感，心跳渐渐平复，药物起作用了，口干舌燥的感觉让他喝了一杯水。

凌晨一点四十五分，Sebastian回来了，他用钥匙开门的动作很匆忙，Chris在沙发上躺着，脸色很不好，桌子上还摆着抗焦虑药的白色药瓶，Sebastian半跪在沙发前，拉住Chris的手问他有没有好一些。

“我很抱歉，”Sebastian用纸巾擦着Chris额上的冷汗，他小声又急促地说，“我该早些回来的。”他知道Chris的焦虑症这段时间有点严重，他自责得要命。

Chris拉过Sebastian的手，将Sebastian扯到他怀里，他在Sebastian耳边平稳着自己的呼吸，他还是很干燥，他哑着嗓子问：“Sebastian，我还能为你做什么？”

“什么都不需要做了。”Sebastian苦笑了一声，“我一晚上都没过好，Chace因为我走神灌了我三杯酒，酒吧里太乱了我听不到你的电话，看到未接来电我就回来了。你瞧你都对我做了什么。”

他们在安静的客厅里拥抱着，就像一对久居异地的情侣再次相逢，或者风尘仆仆的旅人回到故乡。Chris轻声说：“我认识你时二十多岁，现在都三十多了，Sebastian，我还是爱你。”

他们为彼此拔掉了身上最后一根刺，所有芥蒂都仿佛被绵长而温情的火焰烧尽。

Chris和Sebastian终于有了稳定的安全感，在Sebastian多次强调“你晚上搂我不要那么紧我真的喘不过气”后，Chris终于学会了睡觉时端庄地拥抱Sebastian。

Chris睡得较浅，所以每天早上闹钟响起后，他总是首先醒来关掉闹钟，然后蹭了蹭Sebastian，提醒他要起床了。Sebastian总是处于一种“放空”状态，清早的困意让他皱皱眉往被子里钻，柔顺的头发抵着Chris的胸膛。

“Sebby，该起床了。”Chris用膝盖顶了一下Sebastian的小腿，然后Sebastian会翻个身，皱着眉，唇角不开心地下撇，带着困倦朦朦胧胧地说：“几点了？”

“六点三十五分。”Chris看了看闹钟上的时间，他们定的六点半的闹钟。

“再睡会儿。”Sebastian将手搭在Chris揽着他的手臂上，脑袋抵着Chris的脖颈。他还没睡醒，说话都像粘稠的糖浆。

“七点四十的时候我们有一个活动。”Chris低头在他额上吻了一下，缱绻感让他舍不得松开Sebastian。

“什么？”Sebastian睁开眼睛，迷迷蒙蒙地眨了一下，打了个小哈欠，然后再度合上，睫毛均匀铺散，“……再等等，我缓一会儿。”

Chris看着紧紧蹭在他怀里的Sebastian，在刚刚被叫醒时他习惯性地舔了下唇，唇上湿润的水光。尽是温情。

“那就再等等。”Chris抱着Sebastian，随着他闭上眼睛。

这种不计后果的纵容往往造成手忙脚乱的结果，他们起床后匆忙地计时收拾自己，将早餐放到微波炉里加热，然后冲去洗漱。

Chris穿上助理提前送过来的衣服，他和Sebastian分别有两个不同的活动。Sebastian要去参加一个漫展，而Chris是去做一个品牌代言。

Chris拿出成套的西装换上，系上腰带，腰带上还有个助理的便条，用大写字母写着“请一定要系这个腰带”。

“他是有多不喜欢我的红色腰带？”Chris不满，“它多有特色。”

“快点儿吧老兄。”Sebastian翻了个白眼，“你的红腰带还得留着给你的朱丽叶求婚呢。”

“那你接受我的求婚吗？”Chris调侃。

“哦我宁愿接受你的腰带。”Sebastian笑着推了他一下，从衣柜里翻出来几件T恤，随手抽了一件穿上后发现那是Chris的，又脱了下来，“我们应该把衣服分开放。”

“并不会阻碍你什么。”Chris梳了梳头发，说，“你瞧你以前穿的，窄腿裤、网眼衫……现在正常多了。”

“你拿这些毫无特色只是颜色不同的汗衫叫正常？”Sebastian嫌弃地套上衣服，“我现在之所以在审美方面这么堕落，你功不可没。”

“谢谢，”Chris绕到Sebastian面前，摆了个标准的金毛犬求关爱的表情，“那现在能给我一个奖励的吻吗？”

“走开。”Sebastian这么说着，但还是揪着Chris的领带拉过来吻了一下。

Sebastian喜欢刷instagram，他今天闲得无聊搜了搜tag，看到一组很不好的图，对他而言挺不好的，以致于他恍惚了一整天，等晚上见到Chris时，Chris问他发生什么了，他才拿出手机，翻出那张图对Chris说：“你应该不会想这么操我吧？”

Chris第一眼看到时也惊讶了一下，然后他勾起嘴角问：“你是怎么找到这张图的Seb？如果你愿意的话，我非常乐意在床上捆绑你的手，红腰带怎么样？”

“求你闭嘴。”Sebastian立刻关掉那张图片，“如果你真用红腰带，我是说，如果。我肯定会笑场的。”

 

然后这个本来只是开个玩笑的事情真的成真了。

究其原因，都怪Sebastian多喝的那几杯酒，把他脑子弄得浑浑噩噩，才会想出这么一个糟透了的主意。Chris用 Gucci红腰带缠上了他的手腕，然后用环扣锁住。他担心Sebastian的手腕会受伤，所以弄得有点松。但这也依旧徒劳，在他用力顶撞 Sebastian时，Sebastian的手支撑着床单，皮制的内里磨的他的手腕有点红。

Chris只好把他正过来，姿势的变化让Sebastian闷哼一声，然后Chris与他接吻，把Sebastian破碎的喘息融化在亲吻中。Sebastian被绑住的手环抱着Chris，脚后跟摩挲着Chris线条流畅的腰部肌肉。

当Chris给他解开时，Sebastian的手腕已经没力气了，他躺在床上失神地喘息。在Chris拥抱他时，他说：“如果明天我的手签不了字，你就完了。”

“好。”Chris轻吻了一下Sebastian磨红的手腕，指腹摩挲着，低声笑着说，“你就给我打一个电话，我立刻过去帮你签名。”

“那可真是棒极了。”Sebastian说，“等这事儿上报纸后还没等我们从公司滚蛋，总统给我们写的婚礼贺词就先寄到了。”

 

Sebastian到达了洛杉矶，飞机降落时已经是凌晨时分，他还是把Chris挚爱的红腰带拿过来了。

他走出机场直接去了Chris的家里。

当拿出钥匙时，他看到自己的手，忽然想起了一些曾经的事情。比如说他以前很喜欢戴戒指，各种戒指往手上套，无论是出席活动还是发布会，或者只是朋友聚会，他手上都会戴着装饰戒指，并且觉得这样非常酷。

他是从什么时候就不戴戒指了呢？

可能是自己的衣柜被自己的和Chris的衣服逐渐填满的时候，可能是每个城市的房子里都摆着两人用的日常用品的时候，或许就只是Chris给了自己那枚戒指之后。

那只是个素戒，内侧只雕刻着名字缩写。Chris有枚一模一样的。

但就是这么简简单单的素戒，Sebastian却觉得比他戴过的任何戒指都好看。他只想戴这个戒指，但他却不能戴。

多酷啊。Sebastian将那枚戒指放回Chris给他时的那个丝绒盒子里。这可是Chris Evans给自己的戒指，真正的全球限量版。

后来Sebastian就再也不戴其他的装饰戒指了，他把对它们所有的宠爱都转移到那枚独一无二的戒指上。

Sebastian将苹果派放进冰箱里，然后换上睡衣躺到床上，他以为Chris已经睡了，而Chris睡得一向不是很深，所以他一切动作都小心翼翼的。当他躺到Chris身边时，发现Chris是醒着的。

“我吵醒你了吗？”Sebastian问。

“你说过这个时候会来，所以我没睡。”Chris揽过Sebastian，温暖的拥抱，有点疲惫但又很放松，“我在等你呢。”

 

Sebastian这次来LA，第二天还要参加个活动。

他真正睡着的时候天都快亮了，助理打了快六十个电话才联系到Sebastian。

“你终于接电话了。”助理在那边松了口气，“再不接电话我就要去Chris家捞人了。”

“等我一会儿，马上。”Sebastian连忙起来找衣服，他头昏昏沉沉的，摸到什么就穿什么，Chris也跟着起床看着他忙前忙后。

当Sebastian到厨房想找点儿东西垫垫肚子时，Chris把一个抹好花生酱的面包递给他。

Sebastian咬在嘴里，去拿打印稿纸，这是公关要求他打印下来的，以应对不时之需。

“我走了。”Sebastian将面包拿在手里，吻了一下Chris，“祝我好运。”

“祝你好运。”Chris无奈地看着Sebastian冲出门，舔舔唇还有刚刚Sebastian亲吻时蹭上的花生酱的味道。

当Sebastian匆匆忙忙坐上车到达活动现场，接过助理的纸巾抹掉嘴上的面包屑和花生酱时，公关已经在后台等着了。

“你就穿这个？”公关不可思议地看着他。

“哪里不对吗？”Sebastian疑惑，“这是个公益活动，见小孩子们，又不需要穿正装。”

 

Chris在家里收拾着Sebastian带来的衣服，他将衣服放进衣柜里，总是觉得少了点儿什么。

少了什么呢？Chris一时也想不起来。

“确实不用穿正装，”公关有点崩溃地说，“但你为什么系着Chris的腰带？你想收到来自白宫的婚礼贺词吗？Love Wins？”

Oh shit。Sebastian低头看，他早上太困了根本没注意到，竟然用的是Chris的腰带，还是那个众人皆知的Gucci红腰带。

公关匆忙地到处给他找备用腰带，甚至还想把助理的腰带解下来给Sebastian用。然而时间已经到了，再折腾一遍就会迟到。

“算了，你去吧。”公关心力交瘁地摆摆手，“我和摄影师说一下不要拍到你的腰带。还有，公关费必须翻倍，我觉得我都要被你们气到病休了。”

于是这个公益活动，不仅让Sebastian在孩子面前的人气剧增，还给那些到场的孩子们留下了一个小秘密。

除了Sebastian、助理和公关，只有那些孩子们知道那天的Sebastian系了属于Chris的腰带。

当晚Sebastian回到家时，Chris看到他的那一瞬间眼睛亮了，笑着说：“嗨，朱丽叶。”

虽然迎来的是Sebastian的白眼，但那个红色的腰带确实系在了Sebastian身上，而戒指早已交给了他，无论Chris有过多少绯闻对象，Sebastian有过多少街拍，但情人和伴侣最终都是同一个人。  
真浪漫，不是吗？

 

-FIN


	24. 煎饼果子

Sebastian和Chris坐在一个小店里。

这是他们来北京宣传《美国队长3》的第一天清晨。街道上人很少，罕见的道路畅通。他们所住的酒店距离活动地点不是很远，从房间的窗户可以俯瞰这个清晨被薄雾笼罩的城市的一部分，天气不是很好，有点阴沉，仔细看还能看到活动现场正在布景的样子。

“今天可能要下雨。”Chris走了进来，他刚洗完澡，头发还湿漉漉的，他将Sebastian给他的备用房卡放回口袋里，他穿了条运动短裤，一只手拿着毛巾擦着头发上的水珠。

Chris有他的房卡，他也有Chris的。Sebastian的口袋里也放着两张房卡，薄薄的卡片紧紧挨在一起，以致于Sebastian一摸就能一下子掏出来两张。这没什么好奇怪的，Sebastian想，他还有Chris家的钥匙呢，一大串，从纽约到洛杉矶再到波士顿，他曾经对Chris开玩笑说拿着钥匙能开遍Chris家的房门。

“你想在哪个房子里养老？”Sebastian挑挑眉问Chris，将手里的钥匙串晃得哗啦作响。他们坐在沙发上看电视，一个喜剧，Sebastian闲暇的时候会通过这个来放松心情，他没等到Chris的回答，注意力被电视上填满房间的罐头笑声吸引了，钥匙抛来抛去，最后都会稳稳的落在掌心，清脆的碰撞声被电视的背景音淹没，Sebastian看着演员们滑稽的动作，笑了起来。

Chris沉默了一会儿，他在Sebastian转头跟他讲述这个搞笑的剧情时，轻轻握住他的手腕，微皱着眉，问：“你喜欢哪个？”

“什么？”Sebastian比划着描述剧情的手停了一下，刚刚抛起还没来得及接住的钥匙串，它们摔落在地毯上，钥匙本身的碰撞就像疼痛的尖叫。Sebastian还没反应过来，就被Chris握着手腕一拉，他不得不换了个姿势，跪坐在沙发上，膝盖陷进沙发柔软的质感里，他抬起头，面前就是Chris。

Chris的睫毛很长，他的也不赖，他们两个呼吸交错，谁都不敢眨眼睛，就像担心睫毛会纠缠在一起一样。光线从Chris身后将Sebastian拥抱着，映着他的眼睛清澈的蓝，没有发胶蓬松的发丝还有泛着金色。电视里的笑声和浮夸的台词都被细碎的光尘所铺洒下透明的雨水冲散，就像河流破冰之日，暖风拥抱着碎冰。

Sebastian活动了下手腕，Chris手指的热度有点烫，他们对望着，Chris温暖的气息让Sebastian呼吸不畅。Sebastian觉得自己的耳朵一定红了，它总是该死的敏感，从心底泛上的热熏染了耳根。

是Chris先凑过来的，他吻上了Sebastian有点干燥的唇，舌尖轻抚过唇纹。Chris的手松开Sebastian的手腕，转而将他拥住。Sebastian的嘴角勾起来，陷在笑意中的弧度。

他们在之前很难拥有这么温情的吻。他们都喜欢速战速决，上床就像打架，跌跌撞撞地拥抱，连在墙边的吻都是互相拉扯着的。之前没人知道他们搞在一起了，粉丝也不知道，公关也不知道，甚至连他们的密友也不知道。他们在别人面前很少提起对方，就像压在心底的秘密，或者独一无二的星球上唯一一朵花。Chris喜欢大笑，喜欢Jim Carrey，喜欢迪士尼，喜欢高唱小美人鱼，喜欢太空。

人们都知道，他从不回避谈论自己的喜好。然而事实上，他还像一个不知餍足的小孩子一样喜欢着Sebastian。有时候这个秘密让他难以呼吸，氧气都带着苦涩的味道。

“你喜欢哪里，我就去哪里。”Chris抵着Sebastian的唇，磨蹭着。

Sebastian顿了一下，然后笑着说：“你该刮刮胡子了，伙计。”

Sebastian一时形容不出和Chris在一起后的感觉，这和他以前任何的爱情都不一样，总是不一样的。莽撞与理性交织着，秘而不宣与高调张扬永远难以相得益彰。

这到底是什么感觉呢？

就像被烈日炙烤的香樟树，氤氲着热气的拿铁里的焦糖，雨后的青草，牛奶倒入杯中的奶香，荒原上窜起的火苗，狂风席卷的莱茵河。或者只是梭罗笔下的瓦尔登湖，“这儿能听到河流的喧声。那失去名字的远古的风，飒飒吹过我们的树林。”

他们对彼此妥协，爱情就像安迪·沃霍尔堆砌在墙边的布里洛盒子，不暧昧的存在。

于是Sebastian经常想，去他妈的爱情。

 

早上有点冷，和前几天北京略高的气温不同。路上零零散散的行人裹着厚外套快步赶路。

“上次我来北京也有点冷。”Sebastian没打开窗帘，只能透过隐约的缝隙看到外面的情况。他听到Chris的脚步声，然后被Chris从后面抱住，还带着湿意的头发蹭着Sebastian的脖颈。这只有几秒的时间，紧接着身后的热度消失，Chris手臂揽住了Sebastian的肩，和他并排站着。

这有点傻，窗帘都没开，他们视野里的外面的世界被窗帘阻隔的朦朦胧胧。他们两个身高相仿，拥抱和揽肩都特别方便，连亲吻都能因几乎没有的高度差而随意不少。

“你还记得《美国队长1》的时候我踩在台子上吗？”Sebastian好像想起了有意思的事情，他勾起嘴角，眼尾笑纹都深层延长，“为了配合那个糟透了的身高差，我感觉自己都快两米高了。”

“拥抱的那场戏，我还要踮脚呢。”Chris收回手，拍了拍Sebastian的胸膛，“你那件军装做工太坚硬，我的下巴差点磨破了。”

 

Chris昨晚是和Sebastian呆在一起的。他有点认床，这个毛病让Sebastian嘲笑了他好几年。每次Chris去一个新的地方，躺在新床上的第一个夜晚总是不安稳的，他没来由的紧张，床垫就像一个巨大的漩涡要把他拉到深海里去，水压让他窒息。他总是辗转反侧一晚睡不太着。不过度过第一晚难熬的适应期后，以后就好些了。

Sebastian还记得Chris第一次去找他的时候，《美国队长2》的发布会前一晚，Chris大半夜敲开他的房门，带了一瓶白葡萄酒，说要找他谈谈心。

Sebastian正纠缠在一场痛苦的暗恋中，被暗恋对象Chris大半夜的来访吓了一跳，他反射性地想拒绝，但刚话音刚到喉间就再也说不出来了。

“我睡不着。”Chris带着歉意解释，“如果你不想的话，也没有关系。”

对此Sebastian什么都没说，只是侧侧身让Chris带着葡萄酒走进来。听他说这瓶葡萄酒是从宾馆外面的一个商场买的，价格贵的离谱。开瓶时Chris熟稔地把木塞旋转拔出，将葡萄酒倒进两个杯子里。

清冽的白葡萄酒的香气开始弥散。

他们两个都有点尴尬。他们之间的关系只存在于片场几次火热的身体结合，在期间他们也没过多交流，耳边更多的是喘息和Sebastian喉间略带哭腔的哼叫。

一切结束后他们就像两个在笼子里的困兽一样，匆忙清理一下自己，然后穿上衣服像什么也没发生地走出去。Sebastian出去的要比Chris晚，他太过敏感，曾经因为这个事情差点被父母误会性取向，虽然现在已经某种层面上不能说是“误会”了。有时候Chris在结束后不想离开，他会抱Sebastian很长时间，Sebastian在他怀里轻轻颤抖，在余韵里拔不出来。

他们当时只肯承认身体是契合的，仿佛本来就该遇见对方。而灵魂，就算了吧。他们都是男人，且都认为自己是铁板钉钉的直，都三十多岁了，不再是靠荷尔蒙泛滥而冲动莽撞青春期男孩儿，时间的流淌却让他们愈发的局促与犹豫。

他们喝完了一瓶白葡萄酒，度数不是很高，但清冽的香气却很浓。Sebastian的手很热，脸有点红，眼睛里像是起了一层水雾，鼻尖有点薄汗，他还吃了水果糖。这是Chris在吻他时知道的。酒精度数重叠在一起一定是倍数关系，Sebastian想，否则他现在怎么感觉已经要醉了呢。

这直接导致了第二天他们在发布会上几乎快要睡着了。感谢Sebastian还记得给Chris买了咖啡。给他的问题并不多，他很困，也很累，努力保持着注意力，在没人注意的时候掐自己的大腿。

他被记者说几乎没怎么听到他的声音。

“Er…Hi。”Sebastian凑近麦克风，不太确定地打了声招呼。声音轻轻软软的，还有点犹豫。全场都被Sebastian逗笑了，他有点不知所措，他总是不太会应对媒体，于是他只好跟着笑起来。Chris看向他，他感觉到了，视线在他侧脸上仿佛烫出了伤口。

这个让Sebastian濒临窒息的感觉还发生在Chris将手挡在他胸口上，对记者说：“I'll take this one.”胸口上的手掌仿佛攥住了Sebastian的心，他都能感到血液在沸腾。

Sebastian有过许多之于未来的幻想，胜过紧握的双手、偶尔会悄然碰在一起的腿，眼神的交流以及一个亲吻。

 

来到北京的第一晚，Chris找Sebastian聊天。他们躺在床上，盖着棉被，把空调的温度调到很低，然后Chris拿遥控器换台，艰难地在一堆他听不懂的语言里找到了一个正在播放电影的电视台。

“沉静如海？你认真的吗，Chris？”Sebastian在被子下面用胳膊推了一把Chris，“我早该想到的，你文艺极了。”

他们聊天，聊Sebastian第一次来中国的经历，到Chris在海南参加高尔夫球赛。

“那里有我的掌印。”Chris眉飞色舞地比划，“下次带你去看一看。”

“我为什么要去看你的掌印？”Sebastian挑挑眉，装作不屑的样子，“我连你手掌上的掌纹都一清二楚。” 

他们谈到烤鸭。Sebastian对它赞不绝口。

“真的很好吃，Chris。”Sebastian描述，“就像墨西哥卷，但又不是。里面的肉和酱料完美极了。而且剩余的鸭骨还可以炖汤。你喝过鸭骨汤吗？我不知道该怎么形容。”

“Scarlett跟我说过这儿的汤包很好吃，虽然她被烫着了。”Chris耸耸肩，“我都没吃过，但我真的很想尝试。”

“明天早上我们可以去吃早餐。”Sebastian凑近Chris，他的头发被身后枕着的枕头弄得一团糟，他一脸期待地说，“有个东西叫什么什么，听说很好吃。”

“什么什么？”Chris愣了一下。

“我记不太清了，名字太长了。中文发音我就听过一次，有点难。”Sebastian拿出手机，给Anthony发了条短信，“我们或许可以问一下Mackie。”

Anthony回复的很快，看来他也没睡。他发来了一串组合词，并且加了个表情调侃记不住词组的Sebastian。

「好的好的你最厉害了。」Sebastian回复，在后面加了个小恶魔的表情。

“瞧，”信息发送成功后，Sebastian把手机拿给Chris看，“明早吃这个。”

“那你得早起。”Chris挑挑眉。

“我起得来！”Sebastian佯怒地在被子下面踹了一脚Chris。

电影播放完了，少女对军官说了唯一一句对话。

“Adieu。”少女说。

在电影播放片尾时，Sebastian拿出耳机，连接到手机上听歌。Chris自然而然地将另一只耳机。Sebastian的歌单风格迥异，上一首还是纯音乐，下一首就成了摇滚。

“我能听听你的Bucky歌单吗？”Chris说。

Sebastian有点意外地点点头，把歌单换成了他在饰演Bucky时为了找角色感觉列的歌曲。

“Steve会有什么样的歌单？”Sebastian在歌曲播放到一首像海洋一样平静却又充满暗涌的纯音乐时，问。

“我不知道。”Chris摇头，“或许是Love me like you do这样的？你知道的，他只想要一个吻。”

 

后来Sebastian就记不太清了。他听到后面就睡着了，空调温度太低让他不得不钻到被子里面裹得紧紧的。Chris好像离开了。毕竟宣传期，清早从同事房间中走出来，那真是太劲爆了。热度不用炒就攀上高峰。

Chris走的时候动作很轻，他几乎就要搂着Sebastian睡着了。空调送风的声音还有身边的Sebastian让他有点浮躁的心绪渐渐平静。

他下床，把空调温度调到适宜，然后回到了自己的房间。

Sebastian醒来时是自己一个人，身旁的温度经过一晚已经散失。现在还很早，北京的天才蒙蒙亮。

Chris洗完澡来找他。他们没事可做，Sebastian点燃了一支烟，但他没抽，只是放在烟灰缸上看它慢慢地燃完。今天有一天的安排，他不想带着烟味儿宣传电影。导演肯定也不想。

Sebastian接到了电话，他昨天拜托活动主办方能找个随行人员带他们去吃早餐。

“煎饼果子？”主办方给他们找了个临时助理，一个女生，她有点诧异，“现在吗？”

Sebastian和Chris对视一眼，点点头，说：“现在就去吧，谢谢。”

临时助理很快就到了，她带着Sebastian和Chris乘电梯下楼，跟他们介绍：“我知道有一家店离这儿很近，而且味道不错。就是店面有点小。昨天我跟那儿说过了，今早七点半前正式营业，所以你们去的话就不会有别的人啦。”说完她有点疑惑地问，“Mackie先生呢？”

“他今早要去爬长城。”Chris说，转即问Sebastian，“我们是不是需要给他打个电话确认他活着到达了？”

“相信我，他恨不得能说中国的绕口令。”Sebastian耸肩。

 

店面确实很小，桌子拥挤的排在一起。但很整洁。助理给他们要了两份煎饼果子和两碗豆浆，还有一些小食。做煎饼果子的地方和大堂是连在一起的，只有一个透明的玻璃相隔。 

“虽然这儿很小，但这比酒店里的好吃多了。”助理解释。

Sebastian表示理解，他指了指玻璃隔开的做煎饼果子的隔间，问：“我能在这儿看吗？”

“可以啊。”助理说，她给他们两个挑了个位置。

Sebastian和Chris看里面的厨师给锅擦上油，开火烧热。热气慢慢上升。

他舀了一大勺黑面糊，放在锅上，然后用竹耙摊开，顺滑的面糊随着竹耙均匀铺散在锅上，锅很热，隔着玻璃就能听到炙烤面糊的声音。

“你还记得你那次做派吗？”Chris说，“你那天不知道发了什么疯非得做菠萝派，你猜最后怎么着？”

“好了Chris不用提醒我了。”Sebastian翻了个白眼，“我只是设定错了烤箱时间而已。”

“让我们中午就只吃了你好心剩下的半个菠萝。”Chris笑起来，“你还没用盐水泡，导致我的嘴麻了一下午。”

“谁让你乱动我头发，你活该。”Sebastian想起那天一觉醒来被Chris扎了三小簇头发就气不打一处来，还被Chris用手机拍下留在了相册里。

厨师打了两个鸡蛋，让它们落在面糊上，然后用竹耙把它们铺开。鸡蛋被热气烫的开始起泡，蛋清微微泛白。厨师洒上香菜和碎葱花，用铲子将已经成形的煎饼翻了个面。

Sebastian能听到鸡蛋慢慢变熟的滋烤声，原本的黑面糊已经成了薄薄的一层。他想起Chris做饭时的样子。

Chris喜欢吃炒蛋，他的早餐就喜欢做这个。将鸡蛋壳磕碎，然后倒进碗里搅拌，或者直接就倒进锅里，薄油和鸡蛋融合噼啪作响，就像打着节拍一样。Chris用锅铲将它们分开，鸡蛋由液体逐渐变熟，金黄的蛋黄配合着蛋清。有时候Chris会在炒的过程中就加上盐，有时什么也不加，在出锅时从上面挤番茄酱。

等出锅的时候面包片也烤好了，Sebastian睡眼惺忪地走进厨房，用盘子盛着烤好的面包片，他在上面刷了一层蜂蜜，此时蜂蜜附着在面包片上，金黄焦脆，甜蜜的香气。面包片的中间很酥嫩，而边缘很脆，Sebastian喜欢吃边缘，略显淡薄的蜂蜜味道加上焦脆的边缘就想吃蜂蜜曲奇饼干。

他端着盘子出去的时候另一只手还要拎着牛奶。

这是在Chris做饭的时候。

如果早餐是Sebastian做的，这就得看他的心情。他心情好的时候耐心会很足，会换点花样吃顿好的。他心情不好的时候，吐司面包三明治，顶多再加一瓶花生酱。说起酱料他不是很喜欢千岛酱，做沙拉时加多了会有点腻。

他喜欢把切片面包两片合在一起，然后在其中一片上挖去一个杯口大小的洞，将不搅拌的鸡蛋液倒在那个洞里，下面有另一片面包托着。然后把它们烤熟。

烤熟的时候鸡蛋已经和两片面包结合在一起了，吃起来口感非常好。

他们有一条围裙，Sebastian穿上时懒得系住后面的绳带，Chris走进厨房时帮他系上，手指灵巧的打了个结。

“太紧了。”Sebastian正在煎蛋，他皱皱眉，一只手伸到后面想解开那个绳扣。

“等等。”Chris将绳结松了一下，看着Sebastian皱起的眉头满意地展平。他双手环过Sebastian的腰，从后面抱着他，枕在Sebastian的肩上。

围裙在脖颈上的系带有斑点花纹，Sebastian洗漱后清爽的气息将Chris慢慢包围。

Chris闭着眼睛，叹息般地说：“你真好看。”

“……”Sebastian挑挑眉，锅里的煎蛋已经开始变得金黄，他忙于给鸡蛋翻面，都没有反应过来嘴角的上扬。

“有时候我就想这么一直抱着你。”Chris说，热气就像吹过树林的风，他带着有点黏糊的波士顿口音，彩虹被阳光融化成了糖稀，“什么也不干。”

“好。”Sebastian点点头，他把煎蛋放在盘子里，还热腾腾的，酥嫩的鸡蛋香味充满了整个厨房，Sebastian拍了拍Chris覆在自己腰上的手，“那就什么也不干。”

 

小刷子沾了酱料刷在薄层面饼上，褐色带着咸味的酱料将面饼的颜色弄的更深。这个小厨房的玻璃不是封住顶端的，只是个矮矮的隔离玻璃，Sebastian能闻到从里面散发出的香气，酱汁被热气熏染着，又刷了一层辣椒油。

另一个锅里正在炸着薄脆，师傅转身把薄脆放在筛子里晾油，金黄的方形薄脆地摞在一起，就像一个小塔一样。

“你还记得那堆积木吗？”Chris忽然问Sebastian，他指了指那个叠起来的薄脆，“这堆有点像圣诞夜吃的点心的东西，有点像我们玩的积木。”

“哦得了吧。”Sebastian翻了个白眼，“一点都不像，好吗？”

 

Chris喜欢玩各种东西，他的家里就像个藏宝箱，从拼装成的小吊车玩具到后来的遥控汽车，再到那堆奇奇怪怪各种颜色样式的积木。期间他还炫耀了一辆小坦克模型，据他所说那个履带可以帮助坦克爬上楼梯。可惜遥控手柄没有电池了，他们找了半天都没找到合适的备用电池。

“Scott特别怕这玩意儿。”Chris将小坦克放回箱子里，“因为它可以发射弹珠，是那种海绵做的没有任何杀伤力的弹珠。当时我只用这个小坦克，追着他跑了快三条街道。正巧遇到从超市回来的妈妈，她因为Scott到处乱跑而训了他。从此Scott就害怕这个小坦克了。”

“老天，你到底是个什么样的哥哥。”Sebastian为可歌可泣的Scott沉痛数秒，从盒子里拿出了一叠奇形怪状的小木板，“这是什么东西？”

“积木。”Chris接过小木板，掂了掂，笑的眼睛都弯起来，“一层叠一层，看看能叠多高，那些凹凸的地方是需要契合下一块木板的。”

可能是午后的阳光太过炙热，让他们贪恋客厅里被空调用冷气换来的适宜的温度。也可能是他们太无聊，必须找点儿什么来消遣他们刚刚从超市买回来的玉米片。

“不得不说，老兄。”Sebastian拿着Doritos的玉米片眯着眼对准Chris比划，“和你的身材确实很像，瞧瞧你的窄腰吧。”

Chris正在一块块拼接着小木板，他闻声抬头，探身过去咬掉Sebastian拿着的玉米片。Sebastian喜欢吃超浓芝士的，玉米片上的咸香的芝士粉很厚，从舌尖蔓延到深处的味道，还有玉米片的酥脆。玉米片比薯片要厚重许多，他们边搭起小木板边吃那一大包Doritos。

“成功了！“当Sebastian把最后一块木板放在高高耸起的塔状顶端时，他兴奋地喊道。脸上尽是喜悦，得意洋洋地像Chris挥了挥拳头，拿起Doritos，将最后几片放进口中，然后舔了舔手指，舌尖扫过指尖，湿漉漉的。

可能要开空气加湿器了。Chris突然觉得自己很干燥。他耸耸肩，从Sebastian身边经过，将零食袋包装扔进垃圾桶里。转过身时手捏了捏Sebastian的后颈，然后弯下腰吻了下Sebastian的唇。上面沾有一点芝士粉末，Chris含上时觉得滋味不错，但他想要更多。

Sebastian不得不仰起头来跟Chris接吻，他的手上沾了玉米片的芝士粉，不想蹭在Chris身上，只好虚张着手臂，就像一只张牙舞爪的猫。

这个事件的结尾是Chris趁Sebastian去洗手间的时候拨弄了下那个木板塔，正好碰到一个契合处，木板塔晃动几下，塌落了。Chris连忙补救，然而Sebastian已经走了出来。

“怎么了？Chris你又干了什么？”Sebastian一出洗手间就看到Chris正懊恼地面对着一个本应伫立着完美木板塔的地方，而那个木板塔已经变成了散落在地毯上的凌乱的小木板。

“你没成功。”Chris抬眼，装作无辜地样子，“……我错了，Sebby。”

 

薄脆被夹起放在涂上酱料和辣椒油的面饼中间，然后师傅又夹了烤肠。

烤肠已经足够熟了，表面的薄皮裹着内里，油光从顶端发亮，烤熟的嫩香肉的味道随着师傅用小锅铲切成两半时溢出来。Sebastian都能闻到烤肠嫩香的味道、

师傅把薄面饼四角合起，然后用小锅铲从中间切了一下，两半合在一起。放到盘子里。

“你先去。”Chris在取餐台上把这份递给Sebastian，“我等下一份。”

Sebastian把这份拿走，桌子上已经摆了几小盘别的东西，一个小盘子里放了四个鸡蛋。

他把小盘子拉到自己面前，拿起鸡蛋在桌子上敲了一下，顺着裂纹仔细剥开。那个助理需要去场地一趟，跟Sebastian说了一声并约定好来接的时间后匆忙离开了。

Chris拿着另一份煎饼果子在他面前坐下，感谢上天他们都会使用筷子。

当Chris把两碗豆浆放在桌子上时，发现自己和Sebastian的盘子里都放了两个剥的极其完美的鸡蛋。

Sebastian用勺子边缘处切下一块煎饼果子。刚刚为了等Chris，已经有点凉了。Chris知道Sebastian不太喜欢吃冷掉的食物，他把自己的那份与Sebastian的交换了一下。

Sebastian之前切下的那块还没来得及夹起来，他只好又切了一块，这次是热腾腾的，放到嘴里的时候先入口的是滑嫩的鸡蛋，黑面饼有着独特的细腻口感，辣椒油不是很辣，配合酱汁正好冲淡了酱汁的浓重的咸味，增加了口感。Sebastian不知该怎么形容，他觉得那个酱汁就像上次吃烤鸭时所需的酱汁差不多，只不过烤鸭那个更稠一点。这种味道非常契合他的口味，他已经在思考这个能不能浇在意大利面上。

薄脆被切下时脆生生的响声，嚼在口中就像厚点儿的薯片，再加上被热腾腾的内里熏染入味的烤肠，嫩香的口感从口腔绵延。

“好吃吗？”Chris看着Sebastian满意地样子，笑了出来，“你尝一下这个豆浆。之前我在唐人街拍戏的时候喝过一次，但感觉不如这个更好喝。”

Sebastian挑挑眉，他啜饮了一口还氤氲着热气的豆浆，香醇的质感温柔地抚过Sebastian的味觉，他点点头，说：“你根本做不出这种感觉。”

“你也是。”Chris翻了个白眼，“你还记得那个鸡汤吗？”

“求你，别提了。”Sebastian受不了地摆手，“忘了它吧。”

Sebastian在拍摄《美国队长3》时尝试做过鸡汤，他还兴致勃勃地让Chris品尝。鸡汤本身是没什么问题的，只是味道淡了点，水放多了点，鸡肉煮的时间太久有点老，其他都很好。但恰巧也不知道Chris那天吃了点别的什么东西，喝完鸡汤后不久就有点恶心，趴在卫生间里吐了半天。

Sebastian担心极了，他跑到卫生间里陪Chris。手抚着他的背，问他有没有好点儿。Chris不停地流着冷汗，胃部很疼，他蜷在墙边。

Sebastian紧紧地握着他的手，着急但又不知如何是好，医生正在赶来，他除了陪着Chris没有别的用处，他都体会不到Chris的难受。

“你留在这儿陪我就好了。”Chris靠着Sebastian，他想安慰一下Sebastian，因为看起来他都要哭了，“你还想去哪儿？”

食物中毒。医生鉴定。他给Chris开了药，让他好好调理一下。

由于Chris抱病在身不得不暂时休养一天，剧组只好先拍了其他人的戏份，Sebastian拍完西伯利亚基地里的那场戏，穿着制服就跑到了Chris的拖车里。

“别刮坏了制服！”服装师在后面大呼小叫。

Chris正躺在床上看杂志，看到Sebastian拎着枪穿着制服就跑进来，吓了一跳。

“呃。”Chris拉过Sebastian带着皮质手套的手掌，亚特兰大太热了，Sebastian的额头都冒着细汗，略长的头发搭在肩头，“Bucky。”

Sebastian本来担忧着的神情一下子就松懈了，他勾起嘴角，坐在Chris的床边，透过窗帘的光线正好将他的睫毛阴影映出来。

“Steve看起来好像不是很好。”Sebastian顺着Chris的语气，半带调侃地接下去。

“Steve或许想要Bucky一个吻。”Chris眨眨眼睛，“你这身制服真是太辣了。”

当然最后Chris还是得到了吻。蜻蜓点水一般停留在他唇上，瞬即离开。

“这是给Steve的，还是Chris的？”Chris摸了摸唇，笑着问。

“刚刚是给Steve Rogers的，他的好朋友还要和他一起战斗呢，剩余的以后补。”Sebastian歪歪头，舌尖舔过下唇，镀上水润的光泽，他再次凑上前，牙齿轻轻拉扯着Chris的下唇，“这是给Chris Evans的，因为Sebastian并不想上车补票。”

 

Chris和Sebastian的早餐吃了很久，久到Anthony给他们打电话赞叹长城有多么的美游客有多么的多。

“你们在干什么呢？”Anthony在那边大叫，Sebastian按了免提，长城上的风声和Anthony的声音夹带着传过来。

Sebastian不动声色地把声音调小了点儿。

“吃早餐。”Chris说，“煎饼果子。”

Anthony看了看前方的游客，看看有点阴沉的天，狂嚣的风吹过他的衣服。

他有点饿。他从背包里掏出了个酸奶面包。

真酸。Anthony心想，然后一不留神挂断了电话。一不小心把他俩拉进了黑名单里。等爬完长城再把他们从黑名单里放出来，然后约他们去吃火锅。

 

然而直到傍晚，Chris和Sebastian的名字都躺在黑名单里。

因为他们婉拒了Anthony的邀约，并且跟Anthony漫不经心地炫耀了煎饼果子和烤鸭有多么好吃。

你们真烦。

 

回到美国之后，Sebastian和Chris暂时住在LA。Chris在LA的房子有个大厨房，应有尽有一应俱全。

然后Chris在某一天突然想试试做煎饼果子。

他把面糊倒在电饼铛上，用勺子将面糊摊开。按照他记忆里的步骤做下去。没有烤肠就用火腿切片代替。

“这是什么？”Sebastian回到家时，手里提了个袋子，里面装了一堆书。他循着香气找到厨房，发现Chris正在装盘。

“你尝一尝。”Chris将刀叉递给Sebastian，手舞足蹈地给他描述刚刚自己做这个的过程。

“墨西哥火腿卷？”Sebastian咬了一口，犹豫了一会儿，试探地问。

Chris倒在桌子上，他的唇角下撇，说：“……不是。”

Sebastian笑了，他用刀切下一块递到Chris嘴边，说：“我开玩笑的。我知道这是煎饼果子，前几个月在北京吃的那个。”

“你觉得好吃吗？”Chris有点期待地问，他咬下Sebastian递过来的叉子上的小块煎饼果子，嚼了嚼，味道感觉还不赖。

“虽然你面饼太厚还不均匀，酱汁放的少，没有薄脆而是生菜，烤肠是火腿切片，而且最后成卷状……”Sebastian一一说完，发现Chris沮丧地看着他，他勾起嘴角，眼睛里是清澈的像裹满蜂蜜的烤面包片的甜意，“虽然这样，我也很喜欢。”

与外界眼中的光鲜相悖，他们的生活细水长流到如同月光涂满树的光影。就比如堆砌起来的木板塔，和那个Chris乐于尝试只是因为Sebastian喜欢吃的煎饼果子。

而他们的爱情呢？

爱情孤帆重浪，是包容，是吻下来豁出去，是无休止的退让与妥协，是克制，是在无数的语句前面加上maybe或if。

“因为我爱你。”Sebastian说。

“真巧。”Chris的眼睛里映出Sebastian的模样，“我也是。”

或许只是一句话。

他们一生热爱，因此回头太难。

 

-FIN


	25. 七年之痒

Chris不知道Sebastian看过博尔赫斯的诗，就像他也不知道今晚的Sebastian到底去了哪里一样。

Sebastian回家时已经凌晨两点多了。楼道里黑漆漆的，他今晚保持了太久的笑容，以致于脸部僵硬的酸痛，他揉了揉脸，缓解疲劳感。

钥匙和锁孔结合，一转，咔嗒作响。就像拨动了齿轮。在安静的晚上显得格外突兀。

Sebastian轻轻推开门，他把钥匙放到口袋里，家里没开灯，一片黑暗，他摸索着换上拖鞋，将休闲西装外套搭在置衣架上。上面还有刚刚参加完的派对的烟味和酒味，混合着烟草气息的酒气让Sebastian难受地皱眉。他想了想，把那个外套取下来搭在手臂上，准备等会儿扔进洗衣筐里送去干洗。

“你去哪儿了？”当Sebastian经过客厅时，突然听到沙发那边传来声响。

他吓了一跳，就着透过窗帘的细微光线看到Chris坐在沙发上，没有开电视，没有他惯常躺在沙发上时摆放在腿上的笔记本电脑，也没有手机。甚至他连灯都没开。Chris就坐在沙发上，他声音有点哑。

“Sebastian。”Chris没听到他的回答，又问了一遍，“你去哪儿了？”

他应该有点感冒，声音听起来都像磨着砂砾。Sebastian知道Chris所有的小习惯，包括他在感冒发烧前总是提前出现的沙哑的嗓音。他顿住脚步，西装外套在手臂上有点滑落，Sebastian直接将它拎在手上。

“你还没睡？”Sebastian问，他尽力把语气放到最温和，但晚上的酒还让他的脑袋发疼，他像整个人都要陷入地底一样晕沉， 可能是朗姆酒喝太多了，派对结束后才泛起的辛辣灼烧感从胃一直流转到四肢百骸。

“我在等你。”Chris站起身，他像是要跟过来，但刚绕过沙发就停住了，把手搭在沙发上，“你没接我电话。”

Sebastian从口袋里掏出手机，上面果然显示着未接来电，足足有十五个。都来自同一个人，那个正在扶着沙发扶手的男人，Sebastian已经公开的、在一起有七年之久的恋人，Chris Evans。

Sebastian想解释说我今晚去你弟弟朋友的生日派对了，你应该知道他，我们上个月还和他一起吃过饭。但酒精让他疲于应对这些在他耳中略带尖锐的质问。他拨了拨头发，被发胶固定的头发被揉散，蓬蓬松松。他拉开洗手间的门，把西装外套扔到洗衣筐里去。

Chris又把他的衣服扔到洗衣筐里。Sebastian看到里面的衣物，他已经告诉过Chris无数遍这件衣服不能干洗了。

随你吧。

Sebastian翻了个白眼，走到卧室门口，按在扶手上，说：“Chris，我没有义务要接你的每一个电话。”

Chris好像还想说什么，但Sebastian没给他机会。Chris连他的名字都没来得及叫全，就被Sebastian把另一半留在了关上的卧室门外。

这他妈糟透了。无论是自己，还是Chris。

Sebastian在拿着换洗的衣物走到浴室里时，静静听了一会儿门外的动静，Chris在门外站了一会儿，他们都在沉默，室内和室外都是夜晚独有的沉暗。但Sebastian就是能确定Chris在门外。这么多年下来，他甚至都能根据Chris眨眼睛的频率来确定中午他要做什么口味的牛排。

他走进了浴室。温热的水流打湿了他满负疲惫的身体，浴室里开始起水雾，铺在镜子上就像荒野的风带走篝火上升起的烟。

他明白他和Chris发生了什么。Chris也明白。他们正在经历该死的感情危机。

没有外来人，也没有一触即发的大型争吵，什么都没有。他们在聚光灯下依旧是那个让众人羡慕并祝福的难得的没被出柜影响事业的情侣。简直是好莱坞的爱情奇迹。

他还记得Chris看着报纸上头版头条的报道时笑的前仰后合的样子，那家报纸在“奇迹”上特意用了大写加粗的字体，配上下面他们两个人出席红毯的照片——

“就像一个通缉令，立即抓捕归案什么的。”Chris笑着将报纸拍到桌子上，报纸和桌子发出了清亮的碰撞声，Chris握住身边Sebastian的手，说，“去他妈的好莱坞。”

他们以为会继续过着这种生活，清晨温暖的胸膛，早安吻，微波炉的响声，给彼此发不完的手机短信，聊不完的天，每天都像热恋。

可时间太长了，他们与彼此相触的时间，付出的情感比以往任何一段恋爱关系都长。他们也说不出来是从什么时候开始改变的。可能就只是一个小细节，一个小矛盾。

然后他们因为各种小事而争吵，比如去看什么电影、出席活动穿什么衣服，甚至连沙拉酱要放多少都成了一个矛盾点。这超出他们的预期。已经不是磨合期了，他们距离磨合期已经太久远了。

就只是，突然有一天，忽然都不想妥协。如同两只海豚在海底沉潜，赫兹突然不同，他们就那样听不见彼此了，但又无法呼吸氧气。窒闷感带着对彼此的焦躁演化成恐惧，他们手足无措，却又无法交流。

或者这七年多，恰好让他们重新使玫瑰长出了刺，刺猬穿上了铠甲。

于是他们就这样了，操蛋的感情危机。每一天都让他们从心底压抑着难受。

我们该怎么办？没人告诉他们。他们不想让家人担心，公关又只提出了公共场合下依旧装作感情尚好的模范情侣的要求，而他们的朋友们，老天，对他们能坚持那么长时间就已经非常震惊了。

他们需要自己探索一个突破口。这个危机期持续的时间已经超出他们的预料了，比起最刚开始爆发时的手足无措和彼此冷漠，现在他们已经有了很大的进步。

就差一点，或许就只需要一阵狂风，吹走层层覆盖的浓云，阳光才能重新普照。

差什么呢？Sebastian也想不清楚，他关上水流，用毛巾擦了擦身上还在滚落的水珠，蒸腾的水汽弄得毛巾都有点潮湿，他眼睛酸涩，但镜子上的薄雾让他朦朦胧胧地看不真切。

他裹着巨大的浴巾出门，在开门的时候他突然想起来卧室的空调还没有关，刚刚他太热了，酒精在他身体里爆炸出巨大的热量，于是他有点燥热地开了空调，温度调到很低。

想到这儿，Sebastian把身上的浴巾紧了紧，绵柔的触感摩挲着他的皮肤，早知道就把浴袍带进来了。

直到Sebastian打开门，没有他所想象的寒冷时，他才意识到Chris进来过。空调遥控器从床上被放到桌子上，在他摞起的厚厚的一堆书上面。

Sebastian叹了口气，他爬到床上裹紧了被子，像迫使自己陷进深沉的梦里。他和Chris都竭力维持着关系，一举一动都小心翼翼的。数年的相处让他们越来越熟知彼此，过度接触反而形成了一种反射性保护壳。

Sebastian想着，脑子里一团乱，床的另一半迟迟不曾因人而陷下，他总是习惯等着。

就在Sebastian再次摸过闹钟看了看时间时，门被轻轻推开了。沉重但刻意放轻的脚步声让Sebastian心也跟着一步步沉下来。他被一个来自身后的怀抱圈住了，对方结实的手臂搭着他的腰，流畅的肌肉线条此时也放松了下来。

Sebastian感到Chris的体温要凉许多，他试探性地摸了摸Chris的手，还有一层薄薄的冷汗。

Sebastian有点慌，他翻了个身，就着夜晚微弱的光线看向Chris皱起的眉头和紧抿着的唇。

“你还好吗？”Sebastian问，他探了探Chris的额头，不是发烧，依旧是一层冷汗。

Chris有点焦虑。

Sebastian所有的疲惫都被这个突发事件给冲散了。他凑过去紧紧地抱住Chris，轻抚着他的背让他稳定下来。

“我很担心你。”Chris声音有点低哑，他将脑袋埋在Sebastian肩膀上，深长呼吸，Sebastian身上的酒味已经被流水冲刷掉了，取而代之的是熟悉的沐浴露和浴后的清爽香气。Chris身体在微微颤抖，心跳很快。

“这应该是我对你说的。”Sebastian轻声回答，他将Chris抱的更紧了些，就像沉在海底的溺水之人抓紧最后一块求生木板，“听我说，我今晚去参加Scott的朋友的生日派对了。他给我们发了邀请函，记得吗？但你不想去。我就只好自己去啦。”

Chris点点头，他的手搂着Sebastian的腰，Sebastian的温度、气味和平稳的呼吸让他感到很舒服。

“你幸好没有去。”Sebastian勾起嘴角笑了一下，他感到Chris在慢慢平复下来，他继续说，“那里充满了灯光和烟酒味道，你去了会很厌烦。”

“嗯。”Chris鼻尖蹭了蹭Sebastian的肩膀，温热的呼吸洒在他的肩窝。Chris抱着他的力度在减轻。

“那里太吵了。”Sebastian微微脱离怀抱，Chris的眉头正在舒展。Sebastian想了想，说，“我把手机调到最大音量了，但还是没盖过那里的音响。没看到你的来电我很抱歉。”然后他轻轻凑上去，咬了一下Chris的下唇。Chris喜欢这种亲昵的动作，Sebastian也是。

然后他们自然而然的这个亲昵动作加深，细腻绵长的亲吻。

Sebastian知道了Chris刚刚去吃了抗焦虑药，他的舌尖触到Chris残留的苦涩。这和平常一样，但又不一样。因为Sebastian在Chris将他后拥入怀陷入睡眠时逃了出来，到了床的另一侧。

他并不讨厌睡时拥抱，过去的几年几乎每晚都这样相拥而眠。但总有一些时候，气氛和生活促使着他们觉得这个非常不自然，且温度相合会很热。

 

清晨，Sebastian醒的很早，他的手与Chris的紧紧相扣在一起，药物作用下Chris睡得很熟。清早的阳光从窗帘偷溜进来，爬下窗台，覆在Chris身上，勾勒出剪影。

他们已经很久没有早安吻了。也没有温暖的胸膛。

“早安。”Sebastian对Chris比了个口型，他悄悄爬下床。Chris睡着的时候毫不设防，他的长睫毛温和地掩盖着眼睛下面因疲劳而造成的黑眼圈。头发没有发胶的固定，在枕头上蹭的乱七八糟。

Sebastian想起与Chris还没在一起时的旧事，片场后面有座楼，顺着消防通道上去可以直到露台。楼的外侧有个木楼梯，在金属架子固定着木板，年份有点久了，走上去木板会吱呀作响。

是Chris先发现的这个地方。在等戏的时候他总是习惯到处乱转。导演一直说准备给他配一个GPS定位仪好确定在需要男主角时他到底在什么鬼地方。

他带着Sebastian来到那个木楼梯，顺着台阶踩上去，Sebastian有点害怕这陈旧的木板，因为他经常踩到晃晃悠悠要断折掉的地方，他的手上还拎着一个袋子，里面沉甸甸的装着罐装啤酒。本来就重心不稳的他不得不紧握住金属扶手，上面残存的风雨留下的痕迹摩擦着Sebastian的掌心。

然后Chris就走下来，笑得特别开心，仿佛这是个多么滑稽的事情。他接过Sebastian手里的袋子，拉过Sebastian的手，带着他上楼。

“快点儿。”Chris说，语调轻快，“要是工作人员看到我带着你来这儿喝酒，我就被爆头啦。”他浮夸地模仿着狙击手一枪毙命的样子，还加上了“嘣”的音效。啤酒罐子在他手里拎着的袋子中碰撞的发出叮当响声。Sebastian担忧地看着那个袋子，估计等会儿开拉环的时候啤酒泡沫会溢出来。

他们终于到达那个露台，晚上空气很好，风也轻轻柔柔的。Chris把啤酒一一摆出来，抛给Sebastian一罐。Sebastian犹豫了一下坐在他身边，肩膀挨着肩膀。拉开拉环时空气与啤酒发出“啵”的一声轻响。

他和Chris聊天，听Chris讲他小时候办过的蠢事儿，因为拿走了East的小饭盆，被这只斗牛犬从客厅追到后院，最后一人一狗在草地上累的躺着，身上沾满了尘土。最后Chris不得不在Lisa妈妈的斥责下洗了衣服，还给East洗了个澡。

Sebastian不屑一顾地撇撇嘴，他说这有什么了不起的，我还被人叫过一个学期的东欧小胖子呢。

“真的有人那么叫你吗？”Chris笑着喝了一大口酒，然后接过Sebastian的手机看他小时候的照片，又软又白的Sebastian让他呛得咳嗽，他将手机还给Sebastian，拍了拍他的胸膛，说：“多可爱啊。”

Sebastian有点不好意思地将手机放回口袋，他喝了几口酒来掩饰听到Chris说他“可爱”时发红的脸颊。然而耳尖已经在蒸腾热气了。Chris就坐在他旁边，小动作和说话时卷起的气流就像沸水浇注着他的灵魂。

他们碰着酒罐，毫无芥蒂地哈哈大笑，亲昵地搂肩，就像好哥们一样。然而比起好哥们，他们心里更希望是好情人。

这种不可言说的心思就像啤酒泡沫一样堆积地高高的，片场的日子每一秒都犹如珍宝，啤酒罐碰撞时的摩擦就像心中的倒刺刮着灵魂一样疼。

Chris酒量不大，喝啤酒都能醉，Sebastian好像也被他传染了一样，非得把空酒罐摞在一起，成为高高的塔。没喝完的啤酒放在下面，空酒罐往上叠加，当最后一个放上去的时候，Sebastian得意地打了个响指。

Chris挑挑眉，他用手指戳了戳中间那层，Sebastian还没来得及阻止，啤酒罐就因为中间的失力而掉落，整个完美的塔轰然倒塌，哗啦啦地倒了一地。

Sebastian气不打一处来，挽着袖子就想教训一下这个不尊重他劳动成果的Chris，他舔舔唇，在啤酒罐子滚动的露台上压住对方。

Sebastian身上有好闻的清香，混合着啤酒里麦芽味道，唇被舌尖舔的晶亮泛着水光。Chris滞住了，他的脑子里好像什么声音都听不到，唯独剩下Sebastian的呼吸。

他想吻Sebastian。他想做这个事情好长时间了。

但他不能。在所有事情明朗之前，他们永远是好同事，最多升级成可以半夜溜出去喝酒的好哥们。

Sebastian看着Chris也顿住了，Chris的蓝眼睛盯着他，醺然醉意在他眼底的深海里起了波纹。

他们彼此相望了一小段时间，直到Chris从身下摸了个被压的有点凹陷的啤酒罐，笑着说：“我错啦，快起来，腰要折了。”

Sebastian拍拍手，站起来，像什么也没发生一样重新坐到原来的位置，Chris整了整衣服，刚刚蹭在地上有点发皱。他跟Sebastian的啤酒罐碰了一下，用力太大，啤酒飞溅出来洒了Sebastian一身。

“……”Sebastian翻了个白眼，“希望你能给我洗衣服。”

“相信我，我也能给你洗澡。”Chris正经地点点头，然后没忍住开起玩笑。

“滚。”Sebastian轻轻推了Chris一下，Chris顺势倒下去，“我不是East。”

最终他们都好像喝得很醉，下楼梯的时候还是Chris拿着装满空罐子的袋子，另一只手紧握着Sebastian的手腕，指尖热度灼烧着Sebastian的脉搏。

可能是Chris许诺要给Sebastian洗那件溅上啤酒的衣服，然后他们就脱掉了衣服，紧紧地抱着。用醉酒的借口亲吻，酒店的床垫太软了，Sebastian承受Chris撞击时感觉像是沉入一个巨大的漩涡里。他紧紧抓着Chris撑在他两侧的手臂大口喘息，眼睛里全是泪水，灵魂终于被沸水包裹，蒸腾的水汽都带着绝望的热度。

“看着我。”Chris的手指与Sebastian的缠绕在一起，十指相扣，Sebastian的指节陷入床垫中，磨蹭的发红。

然后Sebastian就睁开眼睛，隔着一层朦胧的水雾看向Chris，泪水顺着他细长的眼尾和纹路留下来，渗入发间。他觉得有点疼，但酒精又让他麻木。而Chris就像带着火焰的神明。

“疼吗？”Chris吻着Sebastian的嘴角，舌尖驱赶走Sebastian紧咬着唇的牙齿，他看着Sebastian不停淌眼泪的眼睛，放缓了速度，问。

Sebastian的腿勾住他的腰，他舔舔唇，摇了摇头，眼睛就像浸了水的葡萄一样。

“只是……”Sebastian随着Chris的动作破碎的喘息，“快点。”

一切都结束的时候Chris抱了Sebastian很久，他将Sebastian还有点发抖的身体完全裹进自己的怀抱里。他的肩比Sebastian的宽，在拥抱的时候Sebastian总有种自己被Chris覆盖了的错觉。

谈起敏感，Sebastian敢发誓Chris的神经比他纤细多了，很多时候他觉得自己应该更照顾Chris，然而事实上Chris却无所不在的包容着他。

我能给你什么呢？Chris想。我只拥有贫穷的街道，绝望的日落，破败郊区的月亮。

或者给你我心里最大的一片土地，唯独准许你建一个巨大的城堡，成立一个庄园。

他们那时还在彼此试探，暗恋时期让两个三十多岁的人都青涩的可爱。

 

Sebastian做了煎蛋饼，他把冰箱里剩的食材全都加了进去，裹成一个巨大的卷，用刀切开，盛放在盘子里。

他等不及Chris起床就要出门了，他有一个试镜，必须早早过去准备。

实际上他也想和Chris吃早餐，但之前危机期的冷战让他们现在总觉得非常尴尬。以前总幻想着爱情其实特别简单，无话不说，相谈甚欢。然而现在他们却无话可说了，但还存着爱。

于是他们不明白那种沉默是将爱情推往刑场，还是拉上一个台阶。在弄清楚之前，他们能做的只有逃避这个问题，远离会导致这个问题的触发点。

所有对事情的处理措施与年龄没多大关系，更多的是关于阅历。Sebastian觉得就算到了七八十岁他和Chris才开始经历危机期，他们照样还是会茫然无措。

但当时可能他们都已经很老了，老到都没力气冷战与争吵，几十年的爱情建立起铜墙铁壁，小小的危机期并不能将城墙连根拔起。

可现在不一样。

Sebastian研读了导演给他的那部分剧本，这个角色不是很困难，试戏的时候很容易代入角色。今天天气不是很好，云翻涌着挤挤攘攘，空气里渐渐潮湿起来。Sebastian让助理把他送到星巴克门口。

Sebastian喜欢星巴克，家里堆了好多马克杯，还有一堆会员卡和优惠卡。宿醉让他有点头疼，就像细密的针扎在脑子里一样。他找了个安静的位置坐下来，戴着棒球帽，翻看一本杂志。

冰咖啡让他清醒了许多，然而宿醉带来的头痛没有半分缓解。他听到后面那桌有两个姑娘在谈论电影，Chris拍的那些卖座又高分的电影。

Chris现在兼顾着台前和幕后，但已经基本往幕后转了，他接电影越来越慎重，修剪片子时连着好几天熬夜。虽然电影发布会上他西装革履精神百倍，像个意气风发的新晋导演，但实际上他剪完片子后会给Sebastian看，有点忧虑地不停地问Sebastian的意见。

“这个电影真的很好。”Sebastian认真地看完后，说，“你没必要那么紧张，我认真的。”

但Chris总觉得还不够好。他这种想法给他增加了许多压力。一直到红毯上。

Sebastian经常和Chris一起走红毯，他们在聚光灯下牵着手，微笑着面对媒体和镜头。Chris在密集的人群中会很焦虑。

“我在这儿呢。”察觉到Chris情绪变化的Sebastian会捏一捏Chris的手，轻声安慰他。

他们互相支持，互相安慰。Chris会告诉Sebastian很多关于媒体访谈的回答技巧，有时在共同接受采访时会帮Sebastian挡住那些刁钻的问题。

许多人愿意花钱坐进电影院里，看Chris拍的小成本电影。就只是因为Chris在电影最后滚动字幕上会增添单独的一行，没有任何前缀，也不是导演制片人或者其他职务的名单，就只是简单的一行：Chris Evans&Sebastian Stan。

这种高级秀恩爱方式让许多人为之惊叹，很多时候明知没有彩蛋也不肯离场，守在最后看他俩的名字并排着出现。

 

他点了一份三明治，起酥皮松软的口感和芝士火腿的香气让他的胃得到片刻的舒适。这家星巴克的三明治比Sebastian家那边的好吃一点。不，不只是好吃一点。

他突然想起了Chris。他不知道Chris现在吃早饭了没有，Chris也很喜欢吃这个三明治。他想知道Chris尝到这么好吃的三明治会有多高兴。

希望你还没有吃早餐，或许我可以给你带一份回去。Sebastian拿出手机，拨打了Chris的电话，等待音中他喝了一口咖啡。

电话很快接通了，甚至Sebastian口中的咖啡还没有咽下。Chris的嗓子还没有好转，略带沙哑的嗓音还有困倦的疲惫，透过手机信号传到Sebastian耳中。

“Hi，Seb。”Chris说，尾音拖得有点长，黏糯的语调就像那次Sebastian吃的洒上糖霜的糯米饼。

Sebastian沉默了，他不知道该说什么，Chris听起来是被他吵醒的。他难道要告诉Chris自己给他打这个电话就是因为吃到了一个超棒的三明治吗？

Chris好像在等他说话，但存在的只有两个人交错的呼吸。

“呃。”Sebastian开口了，“醒了吗？”

不行，这太蠢了，Sebastian一说完就后悔了，他在Chris笑起来之前连忙补充，“我是说，起床了吗？”

“正在穿衣服。”Chris那儿传来窸窸窣窣地穿衣的动静，“顺利吗？”

“还好……还好。”Sebastian含糊地蒙混了过去，他盯着盘子里已经快要凉了的三明治，“去吃饭吧。”

“好的。”Chris应了一声，点点头，他好像也觉得自己的声音有点哑，干咳了一声，迟疑地问，“有什么事吗？”

“没事。”Sebastian摇头，后面那个桌坐的姑娘们要走了，他压低声音，匆匆说了句再见。

 

Sebastian吃完这份早餐，离开时经过前台，他想了想，还是到前台点餐处，说：“一份三明治，打包。”

 

Sebastian回到家时Chris不在，衣柜里少了一套Chris的休闲装。昨晚Sebastian扔在洗衣筐里的衣服也不见了，Chris应该拿到了干洗店。

Sebastian把打包的三明治放在冰箱里。他等会儿也要去参加个活动，不知道要在那儿呆到多晚。

助理在约定的时间给Sebastian打了电话，让他准备一下去活动现场。Sebastian换好衣服，在桌子上撕下一张便签，匆匆写下“里面有三明治”，用磁吸贴在了冰箱上。当他走到门口时，又觉得需要再添点儿什么，折回去把便签扯下来，潦草的加了一句“超级好吃”，才满意地把便签重新贴上去。

 

太饿了。Sebastian在场上呆了一下午，又去参加了记者访谈，柔软的皮椅子也没消解他的饥饿。主办方把时间拖得太紧，中场休息时他只来得及吃三口面包。连水都是进场时喝的。

他应对着记者的提问，话筒连接的全场音响让他有点晕眩，Sebastian有点想回家，就算坐在家里的沙发上也比这皮椅子要好几百倍。

Chris应该早就回去了，Sebastian刷新闻时看到了Chris去拍的杂志照花絮。

今天天气果然不是很好，在Sebastian终于走出那个活动场地时，外面开始淅淅沥沥的下雨。助理在车里吃着凉掉的汉堡，他递给Sebastian一个。

“谢谢，你会吃不饱的。”Sebastian感激地笑了笑，将汉堡还给了助理，“我还是回家吃吧。”

他不确定Chris有没有看到冰箱上的便条，把那个三明治拿出来吃掉。如果没有的话，那将是今晚Sebastian的晚餐。虽然Chris没吃自己专门给他带回家的好吃的三明治让他有点遗憾。

Sebastian推开门，弥漫着的披萨的香气与他撞了个满怀。

Sebastian看餐桌上摆了一个披萨盒子，正是他喜欢吃的那家店的。而Chris从厨房走出来。

“谢谢。”Sebastian惊喜地打开盒子，被盒子遮掩的香气彻底流窜出来。

“我只是突然想吃了。”Chris眨眨眼睛，像是在跟Sebastian强调这不是专门给他买的，之所以会出现在桌子上只是因为自己想拿它当做晚餐。但他说完一句之后就不肯往下说了。说这个谎话有什么用呢？

无论是披萨的种类还是品牌，甚至连饼底和配料都是按着Sebastian的喜好选的。这就是为Sebastian准备的。

而且就只是因为前几天Sebastian看电视时突然说起好久没吃这个披萨了。然后Chris就买了。

简单的逻辑，通俗易懂。

欲盖弥彰的谎言只会让它越来越复杂。

Sebastian去洗手，外面的雨下的越来越大，他没拿伞，外套和头发都淋湿了，发梢还往下滴着水。Sebastian在抹洗手液时，Chris跟着进了洗手间，从架子上拿了个干毛巾擦了擦Sebastian的头发。

Sebastian惯性地躲了一下，但Chris拿着毛巾抚过他头发的碰触实在非常温柔，他舔舔唇，任由Chris帮他擦干净头发上的潮湿的水珠。

“换件衣服再吃饭。”Sebastian固定头发的发胶被雨水给冲散了，湿发软软的贴在额头上，Chris把他的头发擦干，嘱咐。

Sebastian抬眼看着面前的镜子，Chris就站在他后面，洗手间暖黄色的光线洒在他们身上，朦朦胧胧的光亮。

他们将披萨盒子放在客厅的桌子上，打开了电视。电视里正重播前几天的橄榄球比赛。Sebastian对橄榄球不是很感兴趣，和Chris认识后才开始慢慢熟悉这个运动。他陪Chris看了一场比赛后就选择去卧室把剧本拿过来读，手上还拿着笔写写画画。

Chris见Sebastian把剧本摊在腿上，左手拿着披萨块右手拿着笔，艰难地进行着这一工作，还要留意披萨不要掉到剧本上。

当Sebastian吃完手中的小块披萨后，Chris拍了一下Sebastian继续去盒子里拿披萨的手。 

“怎么了？”Sebastian疑惑地看过去，Chris用纸巾擦了擦Sebastian的手，然后将纸巾团成一团扔到垃圾桶里。

“你只需要继续看。”Chris挑挑眉，自己从披萨盒子里拿出一块，递到Sebastian嘴边。

Sebastian怔了一下，顺势咬下一口。直到咽下去后Chris再次把披萨递过来，他才意识到Chris是想这么喂给他吃，这样自己看剧本会方便很多。

当这块披萨还剩最后一口时，Sebastian没抬眼就咬了上去，没想到碰触到Chris的手指，齿列和舌尖在Chris拿着披萨的手指上绕了一圈，温热的触感。

“抱歉。”Sebastian道歉，他心想幸亏刚刚没有用力，否则Chris的手指就要留下齿印了。他们这种习惯的生活根本看不出他们正在经历一个困难的感情波动期。气氛自然熟稔到就像无数个平平淡淡的日子。

可只有他们知道，看似温和平稳的生活里还有一层亟待打破的隔膜。而他们不知道该用什么打破。

直到睡觉的时候Sebastian才发现Chris有点发烧。Sebastian洗完澡后Chris已经躺在被子里了。Sebastian掀开被子一角钻进去，Chris却没像往常一样搂着他的腰把他带到怀里，他的手虚搭在Sebastian腰线上，只是搭着。

Sebastian有点奇怪，他翻了个身看向Chris，对方埋在枕头里闷闷地咳嗽。

“还好吗？”Sebastian将手探了过去，摸了摸Chris的脸，有点发热，他起身，推了推Chris，“你在发烧。”

“我没事。”Chris皱皱眉，他嗓子哑的厉害，头也很晕，躺下的时候仿佛所有力气都被抽走了。

“你需要吃退烧药，Chris。”Sebastian想下床去柜子那儿把药盒拿出来，然而Chris微微使力就把他拽回床上。

“我真的没事。”Chris睁开眼睛，说，“我很健康，只要睡一觉，明天就好了。”

“以前你也是这么说的。”Sebastian没理他，还是下床去找了退烧药和消炎药，然后去客厅倒了杯温水，手里拿着体温计。

Chris不得不坐起来，吃掉那个没有裹着糖衣的药片，苦涩感从舌尖一直到喉咙。温水缓解了他嗓子的疼痛。

“睡觉吧。”Chris将体温计递给Sebastian，“瞧，并不严重。”

“你难道觉得很遗憾吗？”Sebastian读出体温计上的数字，确实不是很高，但这也在发烧行列里面。

Chris在Sebastian靠近他时往一边蹭了蹭，直到床沿Sebastian才窝进他的怀里。

“躲什么？”Sebastian没好气地问，他和Chris这段时期总是处于尴尬的冰点，这是Sebastian第一次要求在睡觉时靠近Chris。

“我会传染你的。”Chris无奈地叹了口气，“Sebastian。”

“你是扁桃体发炎，所以不会传染。”Sebastian抱着Chris，他们重新回到床的中央。

“我会咳嗽。”Chris用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭Sebastian的脸，“万一你被我吵醒了呢？”

“不会的，Chris。”Sebastian拍了拍Chris的背，将手臂抽回来，翻了个身让Chris从背后抱着他，“睡觉吧，好吗？闭上你的眼睛和嘴巴。”

Chris睡得不是很好，埋在他颈间闷声咳嗽，声音被压到深处，Sebastian都能感受Chris紧贴着他后背的胸膛因咳嗽而微微震动。

 

第二天Sebastian醒来后摸了摸Chris的额头，温度已经降下去了，但还有点微热。Chris睡得浅，被他轻轻一碰就醒了。

Sebastian早上需要去参加个新电影的筹备会，他需要把自己对角色的理解和导演交流一下。他起床穿衣洗漱，匆匆吃了个早饭。

Chris最近事情不是很多，他准备开拍一个电影，正在家里修订剧本和分镜想法，稿纸堆了满满的一书桌。

以往他们出门前都会简略的亲吻一下，后来越来越敷衍，直到七年后危机期才最终消失。Sebastian将剧本带上，他把自己对角色的理解都分条整理并且打印了下来。Sebastian出门时Chris正在吃早餐，他将火腿切片夹进吐司里，对Sebastian说：“昨天你拿回来的三明治很好吃。”

Sebastian点点头，得意地打了个响指，推门走了出去。Chris刚把嘴里的食物咽下去，门就又被匆忙推开了。

他错愕地看着Sebastian一路跑到卧室，然后手里握着消炎药，走到Chris面前，把药放在餐桌上。

“别忘了吃消炎药。”Sebastian说。

Chris装作委屈地样子把药拨到一旁，他声音带着黏糊的波士顿口音，就像裹满蜂蜜的华夫饼，或者甜芝士。他一不想干某个事情的时候就喜欢来这招。

“我已经痊愈了。”Chris说，“你跑回来只是为了告诉我这个吗？”

Sebastian沉默了一下，他把有点磨蹭地弯下腰亲了一下Chris的唇。轻声说：“别忘了吃。”

他们亲吻过很多次，但这次总感觉就像回到了小男孩时期。

 

在Sebastian离开后，Chris也出去了一趟。Chris只是去逛逛，顺便买点儿东西。

他走进一家品牌店，准备买T恤衫穿。昨天下了一天的雨，今早的空气非常清新，路边还有残存的几洼雨水。连草坪都泛着泥土和植物的清香。

Chris喜欢在雨后出去走动，沉淀下来的水汽仿佛在脚边打着旋。

他的审美总是偏于简洁和随意，舒适至上。连挑衣服都仿佛从没走过心。

Chris试了一件T恤，纯色的，就像他衣柜里堆叠起来的样式看起来别无二致的衣服一样。棉质的面料让他觉得很舒服。

店里人很少，Chris在衣服陈列的地方犹豫了一会儿，这个T恤实在太舒服了，他准备给Sebastian也带一件。

“一样颜色的吗？”导购问。

“不，”Chris摇摇头，“一件黑的，一件灰的。”

Sebastian最近总是很忙，他在Chris吃了午饭后才回到家，第二天他还要去参加一个宣传活动。Chris把衣服递给Sebastian让他试一下。

“不好看。”Sebastian说，“什么时候你能买一件和衣柜里的T恤衫款式不同的。”

Chris在Sebastian催促下吃了药，他们之间还是有点别扭，交流很少，其实都很想靠近对方，但总有一层冰隔离了天空和海洋。

药效上来时Chris有点困，坐在沙发上不住地打瞌睡。Sebastian让他去卧室里睡觉他又不肯。Chris在将要导演一部电影之前都会看许多同类型的影片。电视上的剧情还在继续，男女主角在湖边沉默着，空镜头里雨水从树叶上滚落下来，在湖面敲出一个小波纹，就像打开了一扇窗户。

Chris犯困，他撑着额头的手不断下滑。

暖洋洋的午后阳光从落地窗的薄窗帘里透进室内，光尘在客厅铺设的地毯上跳舞。

Sebastian把身后的抱枕拿出来塞到Chris怀里，Chris皱了皱眉，没反驳，将脑袋搭在抱枕上。抱枕暖烘烘的毛蹭着Chris特意蓄起的胡子，他的上下睫毛在循环往复地上演着接吻和分离。就像那个傻傻地捧着玫瑰站在湖边一夜只为了等他心上人的男主角一样。

最后Chris没看完这个电影，Sebastian看完了，他不仅看了，还帮Chris把那些他认为重要的手法和情节记录了下来。而Chris由于抱枕也支撑不住他的困，Sebastian揽了一下他，让他靠着自己睡。到后来电影播放完了，连片尾曲都听了个完整版的，Chris还没有醒。

Sebastian好无聊啊，他拿起手机刷了一会儿Instagram，给一些有意思的图点了赞。

还是很无聊。他放下手机，看着睡着的Chris。他是个奇怪的矛盾体，控制与顺从并存，他在床上，在生活里控制欲极高，但又会耐心的问Sebastian的感受，语调都温柔。

Sebastian是他的稳定剂。无数人包括他的好友们都赞同这句话。也只有是Sebastian，犯焦虑症的Chris才肯放开因为蜷成一团而抱起的膝盖，将手臂伸向他。

Chris因为他这个恼人的心理症结吃过许多药物，但最有用也最长效的只是一个叫Sebastian Stan的人。

他想起了博尔赫斯，他想把博尔赫斯在那首令人缱绻不已的诗句对Sebastian说。

我能给你什么呢？

我给你我设法保全的我自己的核心——不营字造句，不与梦想交易，不被时间、欢乐、逆境触动的核心。

而他认为自己所有的只是久望孤月的悲哀。他给了Sebastian他的寂寞、黑暗和心的饥渴，以及意气风发的光荣时刻和焦虑发作时的脆弱，然后Sebastian照单全收，并且用温暖包裹了他。

 

Sebastian看着Chris睡着的样子，没一会儿自己也困了，于是他歪了歪脑袋，靠在沙发上睡着了。直到Chris醒来，他肩膀上少了重量，才发现自己和Chris相拥着在沙发上睡了一个午觉。

肩膀有点酸痛，Sebastian活动了下肩膀，Chris从厨房里洗了两个苹果，递给Sebastian一个，顺便给他揉了揉肩。

“走开，”Sebastian咬了一口苹果，清甜的汁液让他滋润不少，“手上的水全擦在我肩膀上了。”

Chris闻言挑眉，把手伸到Sebastian眼前证明手上是干的并没有水，Sebastian懒得理他，顺势就在他手心拍了一下。然后Chris就笑了，他对打手心这个游戏乐此不疲。

然后Sebastian也跟着笑了，虽然并没什么可笑之处，但他的唇角却跟着Chris的笑容勾起来，眼睛弯成了一抹月亮。

他们现在的样子，就像过去的那么多年一样，幼稚且热情，就像在阳光洒进教堂里时，伴随着悠扬音乐的赞美诗。

 

虽然Sebastian跟Chris说了无数遍那件衣服真的太不好看太简约了，但第二天Chris去健身房，手机上跳出了Sebastian去参加一个公益活动的现场返图，他穿的就是那件衣服。和一些孩子合影的Sebastian笑的特别愉快。

家庭。Chris突然想起这个词。

他好像明白怎么才能打破这第七年经历的危机期了。

 

一周后Sebastian要去参加个漫展。他提前一天就坐飞机去了那座城市入住，而Chris比他早些离开，去实地选择新电影取景地了。Sebastian去买了一杯咖啡，带到了漫展现场，他去的时间恰好，粉丝们已经在布完景的合照区和签名处排起了长队，看到Sebastian进来时欢呼和尖叫不停。Sebastian对他们微笑，挥手，在试图与他合影的粉丝面前短暂停留。他对所有喜欢自己的人都很友好。

他根据安排，一共两波签名与合照，再加上一个短暂的访谈。参加一次漫展实在太疲惫了，到最后一次起身去合照间时他都要笑不动了。

在合照间一侧放着椅子，等粉丝入场时Sebastian会在那儿坐着休息一会儿。下一个粉丝迟迟不进来，Sebastian听到外面传来一阵尖叫和骚动。

发生什么了？Sebastian探了探身子，但照相机和隔板挡的太密不透风，他只能看到排成一队的粉丝。

“外面怎么了？”Sebastian问调试相机的工作人员，工作人员往外看了一眼，耸耸肩。

“我也不知道，”工作人员说，“或许是谁经过了吧。”

Sebastian点点头，下一位女粉丝进来，好像很兴奋，激动地脸都红了。她看到Sebastian的一瞬间眼睛好像亮了，但什么都没说。

这次漫展Sebastian的票被追加了好几次，人数太多了，等到他合影合到后面，腿都有点发酸。

快了快了，还有两个自己就可以回纽约了。

Sebastian喝了口水，打开手机查看刚刚收到的短消息，现在时间已经不早了，漫展快要结束，许多游客开始陆陆续续地往出口走。

他确定自己将是最后一个离开漫展的人。短信是经纪人发过来的，她在纽约接到了Sebastian的试镜通知。Sebastian的感谢还没在短信编辑页面上出现，最后一个粉丝进来了。

“Hi。”Sebastian实在太累了，他勾起一个但愿看起来不那么僵硬的微笑，忙于将手机塞到口袋里，没来得及抬头。

“你好。”粉丝说。

Sebastian听到粉丝声音时愣了一下，猛然抬头。

Chris Evans。是他。

“你怎么在这里？”Sebastian往身后看了看，除了摄影师和一名负责的工作人员外，并没有其他人在场。

“我买了合影票，”Chris眨眨眼睛，从口袋里掏出单人合影票，“所以我就来了。”

Sebastian摊手，他不知道Chris想干什么，只好说：“你想拍什么样的合影？”

“简单极了。”Chris将椅子拉过来，说，“你只需要坐在上面，我可以摆成向你求婚的样子吗？”

“你只为了摆这个？”Sebastian哭笑不得地坐在椅子上，他酸痛的腿部有了片刻纾解。求婚和被求婚的姿势以及看别人求婚是漫展必备的，他今天已经拍了好几组这样的照片了，“老天，你到底想干什么？”

“我可是排了快一个小时的队。”Chris转身看向工作人员和摄影师，“这种姿势可以摆吗？”

“可以。”工作人员和摄影师异口同声地回答。

Chris对Sebastian耸耸肩，好像对他说“瞧这行得通”。

“随你。”Sebastian不知道Chris什么时候赶过来的，据他所知，他们上一次联系时Chris还在欧洲。他估计刚下飞机就赶了过来，风尘仆仆的。但他看着Sebastian时却很平和，并没有一个久经旅途的人应有的疲惫，“我需要做什么动作吗？”

“你只要伸出手，”Chris比划了一下，他问摄影师，“这个角度可以吗？”

“可以。”摄影师摆弄了下相机，点点头。

Sebastian催促着Chris：“快点儿，漫展要结束了。”

Sebastian以为Chris只是虚摆一个动作，拍下来就能万事大吉。他坐在那儿，伸出手，等待Chris找个合适的角度。 

Chris单膝跪下，看起来有点紧张，他深呼吸，从口袋里掏出一个丝绒盒子。上面裹着机票，Chris把机票折了一下放到一旁，折合面上的信息证实了Sebastian的猜想。

Chris就是刚下了飞机就来了，登机时间在凌晨。

Sebastian看着Chris拿着那个丝绒盒子，心想，你准备好充分，还特意带了个盒子。

旁边的摄影师和工作人员已经开始捂着嘴看起来要尖叫了。

Sebastian有点奇怪的看着她们，今天已经拍了好几组这种照片了，他不太明白她们有什么好大惊小怪的。

但看到这个场景还是让他有点鼻头发酸。他拍过给别人求婚，别人对他求婚，但与他合影的人从来没有过Chris。他们当了七年的恋人，无名指上都空荡荡着。他们好像没考虑过这个事情，虽然有很多人都问过他们，但他们的回答永远是闪烁其词。

Sebastian想起很多年前参加的访谈，他说自己并不是很执着于婚姻生活。可随着时间流淌，他才明白他并不是不执着于婚姻，而只是恰巧没有遇到过让他执着的人。

只要是Chris Evans，即使只是做个样子，都让Sebastian心动不已。

他还记得几年前那个在露台喝啤酒的夜晚，那些空罐子被Chris拿走了，再次出现到他面前时是他们正式在一起的第一天。

Chris把啤酒拉环的环留下，用小铁丝串成一个大环。他们在亚特兰大，Chris还穿着美国队长的制服。

Sebastian把拉环接过来，在手指上比划了一下，还给Chris，说：“太小了，戴不上。”

Chris有点失落地将拉环握在手心里。

“嘿。”Sebastian握住Chris的手，把拉环拿回来，“等以后拿这个换真正的戒指。”

然后他们拥抱，Chris刚刚拍完动作戏的制服上都是尘土，全蹭在了Sebastian的衣服上。Chris摘掉头盔后的金发到处乱翘，Sebastian把手环抱着Chris，他还背着盾牌，盾牌表面光滑的触感让他有点想笑。

这个场景就像一只金毛扑在自己身上。

亚特兰大太热了，Chris身上也很热，Sebastian穿的很厚，窒闷的空气让他的眼睛都想流汗，啪嗒啪嗒滴在Chris肩膀的制服束带上。

“Seb？”Chris有点慌乱，他匆忙地找纸巾给Sebastian擦眼泪，“你哭什么？”

Sebastian记得他踹了Chris一脚，解释说是因为亚特兰大的阳光太刺激眼睛了。Chris好像笑了，他总是喜欢对Sebastian笑，就像Sebastian听到Chris的名字也会勾起嘴角一样。

后来这个拉环被Sebastian放进了一个小罐子里，那个小罐子里一共有两样东西，另一样是一个放在袋子里的烟头。烟蒂上写着Bucky。那是他参加美国队长试镜时抽的那支烟。

而此时此刻，Sebastian万万没想到Chris不是摆拍，他对摄影师点点头，让摄影师准备好。他打开盒子，里面放着一个素戒，在合影间的灯光下闪着微光。

Sebastian鼻尖的酸了一下，这种刺激性的感觉直接来到了他的眼底，这段时间的危机期在他们中间形成了一层薄冰。

现在他听到冰破裂的声音。

Chris将素戒借着Sebastian伸手的姿势套进左手的无名指上，这次是合适的，戒指稳稳当当的呆在了无名指上，尺寸刚好。

Sebastian不知道现在他该有什么表情，他见证过情侣求婚，摆拍过求婚与被求婚，那些应用于照片中浮夸的神情和动作突然就不再适用了。摄影师小声惊呼，在Chris把戒指套到Sebastian无名指上时按下了拍摄键。

那一定是非常蠢的神情。Sebastian第一次面对合影镜头手足无措。冰雪在融化，浮冰下温柔的海水亲吻着天空。

“我一直在想我们该怎么走下去。”Chris歪歪头，“我觉得谈恋爱和生活是不一样的。我们已经谈了很久的恋爱，我觉得你应该会同意和我换个方式，和我一起走接下来的全部的人生。”

Sebastian觉得这里像亚特兰大一样闷热，他看Chris亲吻了一下他无名指上的戒指，他就像整个人按下了暂停键，呼吸都非常艰涩。

“我要是不答应呢？”Sebastian开口，每个单词都说的非常缓慢。

Chris顿了一下，他好像很为难地样子摊手：“那拉环戒指你就只好继续保存着了。一直等到你愿意和我换成真戒指为止。”

Sebastian突然想到那个行为艺术家，玛丽娜·阿布拉莫维奇，在纽约艺术展上，穿着红长裙坐在椅子上七个小时，她只能坐七个小时，那是她的极限。桌子对面会有人陆续坐下，与她对视。她的眼神平静，但又仿佛暗藏波澜。她的平静无波的眼神直到乌雷的出现才泛起波澜。她哭了。眼泪从一直平静的眼睛中落下来。

Sebastian不知道这个比喻恰不恰当，反正他感到有水珠从自己的脸上滑落，仿佛带着烫人的温度，让他忍不住瑟缩。

Chris叹了口气，无奈地从口袋里拿出纸巾，站起来擦Sebastian脸上的眼泪。

“Seb，你哭什么？”他抱住了坐在椅子上的Sebastian，轻轻晃来晃去，就像抱了一个大型布娃娃。

“没有。”Sebastian吸了吸鼻子，Chris身上有他熟悉的香水味道，清清淡淡的却又带着侵略性席卷了他的周身气流，“我只是……”

“合照间的灯光太刺眼了。”Chris挑眉，替他补充，“我都记得。这里的灯光刺眼的就像亚特兰大的太阳。”

“你的呢？”Sebastian看到Chris手指上没有戒指，他问。

“当然在等你帮我戴上。”Chris眨眨眼睛，长睫毛忽闪就像一阵轻风，“如果我已经戴上戒指而你又不肯答应求婚，那就太尴尬了。”他摇了摇头，重复了一遍，“太尴尬了。”

Sebastian翻了个白眼，他拿过Chris的戒指，给他戴上，两个相同款式的素戒灯光下泛着光芒。

他们双手相握，戒指在手指上坚硬的触感分外明晰。在这个时间段里摄影师给他们拍了好几张照片，已经送去快速冲洗，谈话间隙里已经送了过来。

“还有多长时间漫展结束？”Sebastian问工作人员。

“还早。”工作人员迅速回答，但又觉得过于草率，就问，“你们想要多长时间？”

“……”Sebastian转过头，看着Chris手里拿着一叠照片。

Chris在照片里翻找了一下，找到了那张Chris单膝下跪给Sebastian套戒指的那张，从口袋里掏出一支签名笔。家里他有一整盒这种笔。

“帮我签个名？”Chris把照片和笔递给Sebastian。

“你没买签名票。”Sebastian撇撇嘴，拿过笔在指间转了一圈。

“先签再补。”Chris给Sebastian旋开笔盖，在他侧脸上亲了一下，“反正我们都习惯先上车再补票了。”

Sebastian想了想，他的指尖有点颤抖，可能太累也或许太紧张，拿笔都不太稳，他深呼吸，在照片上的空白的蓝色背景写下了——

「Yes. I mean...I DO.」

然后他把照片拍在Chris身上，Chris接过笔，在下面跟着加了一句——

「Me, too.」

他们牵手，略凉的戒指被体温重新温暖。

浮冰融化，海洋拥抱了天空。他们一度以为爱情是无话不谈，现在突然明白，爱情是一种深沉的冲动，一个灵魂住进了两具身体，同时也是无话可说。

我曾试图用困惑、危险、失败来打动你。我给予你我的一切，只为挽留你。

而事到如今，一切都没那么复杂。

我用什么留住你？

我用我自己来留住你。

-FIN

小后续：当他们的婚讯在网络上公开后

Twitter上迎来了又一次的爆炸性事件，其源头在于漫展工作人员发布了一组Sebastian和Chris求婚现场的照片。

这组照片一时间在网上掀起了巨浪，经纪人打爆了Chris和Sebastian的电话，朋友们也在网络上转发祝福。网上沸沸扬扬的讨论和整齐划一的祝福让这个事情的热度越攀越高。当所有人以为这已经到了顶峰时，Chris突然发了个推。准确说来是转了个推，他转了之前那组照片，并且配文“好吧好吧，你们猜对了，这是真的”。

于是这个新闻热度终于被当事人亲手推上顶点。

正当粉丝和媒体都期待着Sebastian的回应时，Chris却新发了个推，配一张照片还有一句话。然而没过几秒就被删掉了。然后是一条纯文字的推文：抱歉，用错了手机。之前被删掉的照片和文字出现在Sebastian的Instagram上，那是个风景照片，海滩，太阳伞，定位在国外的小岛。

“这段时间属于蜜月。”Sebastian在图片下面说。

粉丝们被这个突然的“蜜月”宣布震惊地不知作何反应，他们还没来得及回复，就看到一个没头像没简介的小号在下面评论了一句“也属于我”。然后Sebastian回复了他，并且用了从没用过亲吻样式的emoji。

于是全世界都知道那个小号是谁了。

 

PS：文中引用

1.博尔赫斯的那首诗叫《我用什么才能留住你》，原诗如下：  
我用什么才能留住你？  
我给你贫穷的街道、绝望的日落  
破败郊区的月亮。  
我给你一个久久地望着孤月的人的悲哀。  
我给你我已死去的先辈  
人们用大理石纪念他们的幽灵：  
在布宜诺斯艾利斯边境阵亡的我父亲的父亲，两颗子弹射穿了他的胸膛，  
绪着胡子的他死去了，  
士兵们用牛皮裹起他的尸体；  
我母亲的祖父——时年二十四岁——在秘鲁率领三百名士兵冲锋，  
如今都成了消失的马背上的幽灵。  
我给你我写的书中所包含的一切悟力、我生活中所能有的男子气概或幽默。

我给你一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。  
我给你我设法保全的我自己的核心——不营字造句，不和梦想交易，不被时间、欢乐和逆境触动的核心。

我给你，早在你出生前多年的一个傍晚看到的一朵黄玫瑰的记忆。  
我给你你对自己的解释，  
关于你自己的理论，  
你自己的真实而惊人的消息。

我给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴；  
我试图用困惑、危险、失败来打动你。

2.爱情是人类精神的一种最深沉的冲动。——瓦西列夫

3.爱情是一个灵魂里居住着两个身体。 ——亚里士多德


	26. 见光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个关于喜欢或暗恋的故事。

当喜欢一个人时会有怎样的感觉？

每次眼神接触都像心脏被细小电流亲吻了一下，噼啪，小火花顺着血液在体内变成烈火。好比从弗吉尼亚州蔓延到纽约州的寒潮，肆虐的冰雪和永无止息的狂风。或者只是像注入兴奋剂而狂躁不已的心跳、扩张百分之二十的瞳孔、急促的呼吸和一瞬间空白的大脑。就像哮喘和发烧并发。

而暗恋是基于这一切之上的压抑与不可见光。

But love never fails. 

Sebastian在收到这条短信时，手机在桌面上震动，与木质桌面摩擦，嗡嗡的响声。Sebastian拿起手机，在回复框里编辑“And never dies”。

是不是应该加个Emoji？Sebastian浏览过一排排各式各样的Emoji表情，然后一个字母一个字母的删掉那行回复，最后剩下闪烁的光标。

Sebastian盯着暗下去的屏幕，突然觉得自己开始厌倦这样的生活。手中永恒不变的美式咖啡，街头熙熙攘攘的人群，夜晚的灯海，夏天窒闷而带着滚滚热意的风。就像泡在沸水里一样，Email和工作电话里的内容排满了他的日程表。

而他总是懒于尝试。甚至都不想尝一口浓缩康宝兰。奶油看起来过于甜腻，而且会附着在杯壁上。

Sebastian怎么就这么讨厌浮躁的夏天。空调送风的声音都让他心烦意乱。

还有时不时的手机振动。短信一条条的挤进未读列表，然后Sebastian一条条点开看。他接到过好多这样的短信，内容都不一样，从刚开始的“Hi”到“Miss U”，时间就像夏天一样粘稠。阅读短信是Sebastian最不厌烦的事情了，他从第一个字母推敲到最后一个标点，就像深谙密码学。最后停留在发件人那栏。

永远不会变的，Chris Evans。

 

他总是会收到Chris的短信，洗完澡后，看完一场电影后，吃完晚餐后，或者清晨起床，带着惺忪的睡意以及松松垮垮的睡衣按开手机时。用无比困倦的眼神对焦到那些隔着几个小时时差传递来的字母上。

他会偶尔回一两条，简简单单的“haha”或者“没错那很棒”。他不知道为什么，一看到语句浮现在短信箱的对话框里，他就接不了话，甚至找不到一个能会心一笑的段子。他本应该习惯了，一个合作了快六七年的同事给自己发短信，正常不已。

可Sebastian并不。他紧张，需要氧气，大脑空白，无论什么单词都觉得拙劣，状态就像坐着漏气的热气球，手里拿着一杯加多了盐巴的苦芹汁。

Chris给他发各种内容的短信。

天气怎么样？新出的球鞋你买了吗？你喜欢狗吗？买了一个新的游戏机，手柄总是不合手。

或者他正在看爱国者队的球赛，Sebastian的手机上时不时就会接到“得分”字样的短信。

“快打开电视，今晚的球赛太他妈棒了！”Chris在短信里说。

在知道你喜欢爱国者队前，我一直对橄榄球不感冒。Sebastian想着，还是打开了电视，在解说的激情洋溢的欢呼中给Chris回复——“你说得对，Tom Brady表现的简直令人惊叹”。

Sebastian总是喜欢把Chris的短信复制下来，放在备忘录里，一条一条排列下去，就像写一首长诗。然后用密码将它们锁起来。

Sebastian不想让它们见光，这是一个又一个的秘密组成的宇宙。就像Sebastian的一些小心思一样，只能躲在树荫里。

 

外面天气阴沉沉的，云压得很厚很重，时不时掀起风，街道上车笛长鸣。

从Sebastian走进来，柔软的皮沙发随着他坐下的动作表面形成皱痕开始，他摆放在桌面上的手机就一直在震动。

“纽约最近怎么样？”

“Dodger从波士顿过来了，我需要天天起很早给他准备早餐。”

“新出的那款球鞋你买了吗？建议你别买，太他妈糟了，性价比低到大峡谷底部。”

“你感冒好些了吗？”

“跟Dodger玩丢飞盘，这只蠢狗不见了，我是不是应该去找他？”

Chris经常陈述、疑问、感叹，但他每一个问号看起来都不像在等待一个回复。

Chris总是这样。Sebastian觉得他一定是群发的短信，等待和一个回复的人聊天。而这个等待列表里长长的一串，肯定没有Sebastian Stan。他那么无趣，连个段子都接不上。

或许Anthony能和Chris聊得投机，这个家伙比一个手势都能让全场的人笑到发疯。所以Chris的短信里所有的“你”，或许实际上应该是“你们”。

他喜欢聊天，和所有熟悉的人聊天。Sebastian也喜欢聊天，除了和Chris。

Sebastian喝光了最后一口咖啡，他眨眨眼，望着窗外路过的、低头按手机的行人。咖啡的苦涩味道还停留在舌尖，他将手机拿过来，回复——“我在L.A”。

发送。

紧张地盯着界面。本来一条跟着一条接踵而至的短信突然出现了裂层。直到Sebastian收回目光时，才突然多了两条短信。

“老天，你不在纽约？”

“你别乱跑，等我。”

Sebastian看着短信，脑子里已经浮现出Chris收到自己回复时的诧异的表情了。他总是喜欢把一切情景想的夸张，比如Chris打翻了杯子什么的。

他本来想回复你不是要去找你的狗吗。想了想还是把手机放下了。

Chris说让他等，就等吧。虽然他连自己的位置都没告诉Chris，但对方就是能知道Sebastian会在哪里呆着。

Sebastian在L.A，从来不乱跑。

 

Sebastian也不知道他等了多久，咖啡店的背景音乐换了好几首，现在已经到了《降E大调夜曲》。Sebastian想说这真他妈不适合在这个天气下放这首曲子，他都快睡着了。

外面终于开始下雨，云中藏匿的水分炸成雨滴，落在花花绿绿的雨伞上。Sebastian看着雨水砸在窗玻璃上留下的小水花，心想要不还是去尝一尝浓缩康宝兰吧。

于是Chris就在这时候冲了进来。

他戴着墨蓝色棒球帽和墨镜（虽然在阴沉沉的天气里戴墨镜显得有点傻，Sebastian边想边摸了摸挂在背包边缘的墨镜），穿着简简单单的纯色T恤，短裤，运动鞋。看起来就像刚从健身房的跑步机上下来，或者刚做完一组杠铃弯举。因为从袖口露出的手臂线条完美而流畅，摘下墨镜时肱二头肌几乎要撑爆那可怜的T恤短袖。

这让Sebastian更热了。他晃了晃纸杯才想起来咖啡已经喝完了。

“我不知道你在L.A。”Chris坐在他对面，笑的眼睛弯起来，“说实在的，让我非常惊讶。”

Chris的衣服被雨水打湿了，发梢上的水珠顺着脸部线条流下来，滴落在衣领上，晕开深色的水渍。他抹了把脸。他知道Sebastian一来L.A就总是会呆在这家星巴克里。这家星巴克够隐蔽，也够安静。

“难得的假期。”Sebastian转着手中的纸杯，舔了舔有点干涩的唇。

Chris挑挑眉，起身去前台，回来的时候手里拿了两杯咖啡。将其中一杯推给Sebastian。

Sebastian没有直接喝，他还是转着杯子，装满咖啡的比空杯沉重不少，然后他的手指就摩挲到了写着名字的地方。

两杯咖啡。

两个Mr.Evans。

Sebastian看着“Evans”的笔迹，匆忙潦草，一贯的咖啡店风格。他想起Chris的签名，一个又一个的圈圈，就像水面荡起的波纹，最后的“s”如同鱼尾。

“我在你身上签名，你会把它纹在身上吗？”Chris有一天突发奇想，他拿着马克笔在Sebastian的胳膊上签了个小小的Chris Evans。

太过分了。Sebastian白了他一眼说我从不纹身，然后回家洗了好久才洗掉那个小签名，看着那块被洗的发红的皮肤，Chris曾用笔尖轻轻描画。然后在布满水雾的镜子上发现自己的脸也有那么红。

.

当Sebastian喝了一口咖啡，却喝到了温热的泡沫时，他才意识到这是杯没加奶油的卡布奇诺，甜腻的口感婉转成一条细腻的河流。而Chris也皱起了眉头。

“介意吗？”Chris不好意思地推了推面前的咖啡，“我搞反了。”

怎么会介意呢。Sebastian挑眉，接过本应属于自己的那杯，细滑的口感冲淡了刚刚卡布奇诺的甜香，他第一次感谢咖啡杯窄小的饮口。

Chris的唇刚刚覆在那里。

Sebastian想仔细尝尝这杯咖啡，然后再尝尝Chris唇上是不是还有它的味道。可还是算了吧，蹭到Chris蓄起的胡子时他可不能保证不会被痒到笑场。

他有时会想Chris是什么味道的。

雨后翻新的泥土、露天的烤肉、呛人的烟草、威士忌的辛辣、加多了蓝莓酱的冰淇淋、三明治里的培根。或者就是简单的芝士，黏黏糊糊的，缱绻不已。

 

当喜欢一个人时会有怎样的感觉？

Sebastian觉得这问题太难了。他有时看着Chris会想起这个问题。虽然这听起来有点娘，而且总有点像午后在阳台听《少女的祈祷》。而他独怀心事。

然后他会因为想起《啄木鸟的静物写生》（他发誓他真是爱死那本书了，Tom Robbins简直是个天才）里序言的话而笑起来——“在听Stevie Wonder的唱片的同时看《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》与从打字机键盘上找复活节彩蛋，哪个更难？”

好吧。

Sebastian在Chris莫名其妙的目光中承认，比起有关雷明顿SL3的尊严的抉择，自己那个关于“喜欢”的问题，简直幼稚到发疯。

可惜自己不是那个红头发公主，也没有同样红头发的上天注定的情人需要拯救。更别提那个王室的罗曼史和骆驼牌香烟了。Sebastian嚼了好长时间的口香糖才渐渐戒掉充满烟灰的日子。

在片场的时候有时一呆就是一天，片场不是商场，没有足量的香烟供应，Chris就经常去找Sebastian要一根烟。

“操你，Chris。”当Sebastian在躺椅上醒来，发现自己身上最后一根烟被Chris顺走了，口袋里只剩了一个皱巴巴的烟盒时，他忍不住对穿着美国队长制服，坐在自己对面的座椅上叼着烟笑的Chris比了个中指。他们需要拍一个夜戏，而他的眼睛上还涂着一圈黑，这让这个场景变得滑稽起来。Chris因此大笑，他笑起来总是很夸张，看起来要从椅子上滑下去了，光滑的下巴扬起，咬着的烟都上下颤抖。

“快要开拍了，你竟然还抽烟。”Sebastian戴着面罩，说话的时候听起来闷闷的。

“怎么了？”Chris看着他，眼睛里还有点笑出来的泪，在片场明亮的灯光下闪着星星，已经换到指间的烟头燃烧着，一丁点的火光，他耸耸肩，开玩笑地说：“又不是拍吻戏。”

Sebastian的制服不太透气，还戴着面罩，窒闷的要命，而偏偏Chris还在他面前，只是指间一丁点火光，他都感觉看到了一个太阳。

 

“本来想带你去吃顿午餐，可这看起来一时半会儿走不了。”Chris看着越下越大的雨，他皱眉，看起来好像非常困扰，指尖轻点桌面，“我有个提议……是的，你可以选择不接受……”

“我不接受。”没等Chris说出那个绝妙的点子，Sebastian就截住了话，他看着瞬间愣住的Chris，神情愉快极了，灰蓝色的眼睛里映着Chris的样子，他撇撇嘴，“我开玩笑的。”

“呃，我是说，我们可以冲到那家餐厅，就在街对面，然后慢慢地吃午饭等雨停。星巴克的馅饼填不饱肚子。”Chris挑挑眉，似真似假地警告，“去我家的时候，你一定要祈祷可爱的Dodger不会过多的照顾你的蛋蛋。”

“你要跟Dodger说我的坏话？”Sebastian边说边起身，将咖啡拿在手里。

“相信我，我会。”Chris笑起来，重新戴上棒球帽，“并且告诉他你到底有多辣。”

“哦得了吧。”Sebastian瞥他一眼，“多少人想在你的胸肌上开车。”

“那你呢？”Chris的蓝眼睛盯着他，漂亮的蓝色，像是冰山融化，海面泛着光泽的蓝，“想什么时候考驾照？”

Sebastian没说话，他和Chris并排走到门口，手背不小心相碰，推开门时Chris一脸正经地问Sebastian：“准备好了吗？”

Sebastian只是点头，他的沉默就像面对短信时的无措，通过电话听到Chris的声音时的哑然，网页不断加载但最终还是Error页面。

雨实在太大了，Sebastian冒着雨和Chris在街道上奔跑，行人们只顾在伞下低头躲雨，司机也只在意雨刷到底有没有把挡风上的雨水撇到一边。这是个好趋势，没人会在意在雨中奔跑的人是出现在荧幕上的Chris Evans和Sebastian Stan，在他们眼里这只是两个不肯躲雨的蠢蛋。这完全符合Sebastian的期望，没人关注、隐蔽、边缘化，他的不可见光。

希望这不会给自己饰演的Bucky抹黑。Sebastian在奔跑时嘟囔。

“什么？”Chris抓住了Sebastian消散在雨中的最后一个尾音，“他们才不像我们这样，Steve会用盾在自己和Bucky头顶上遮雨的！”

 

喜欢是海面上平静的蓝色。是雨水砸在身上的清凉与疼痛。是不可见光。是Chris Evans。

是Sebastian一直编辑但永远删为空白的回复短信。

Sebastian真的很正经地认为Chris发的是群发短信。有一次他和朋友们在草地上支了个小桌子打德州扑克，还叫上了同样在休假的Anthony。他在分啤酒时对Anthony谈起昨天Chris的那条短信，他笃定是群发的那条，关于Chris那个简单地抱怨刚在纽约下了飞机就喝了一大杯蔬菜汁差点反胃的小事。Chris在纽约呆了一天，傍晚就又回了波士顿。Sebastian没去见他，也没回复Chris的短信，他觉得Anthony一定给了极好的回复和点评。

“你说，”Sebastian被纽约夏天的太阳晒得睁不开眼睛，炙热的阳光像是蒸煮着他，热的他流汗，连忙把手伸进装满冰块的酒桶里，用冰水抹了把脸，“谁会刚下飞机就喝蔬菜汁啊。”

Anthony看起来很茫然，他没接Sebastian的话，而是疑惑地问：“那家伙来纽约了？”

再谈下去就多余了。

Sebastian突然意识到那些来自同一个人的短信也是发给同一个人的，而且只发给同一个人。天气太热了，他觉得眼睛都要流汗，于是他眨眨眼，将话题转到Chris的那条新的宠物狗上。

 

Chris很喜欢狗，他经常跟Sebastian说起他的狗，East和Dodger，可爱至极。然后不遗余力地问Sebastian喜不喜欢狗，喜不喜欢斗牛犬，喜不喜欢East，喜不喜欢Dodger。

喜欢。喜欢。喜欢。喜欢。

Sebastian心想我还能说什么呢，我对猫过敏，而你恰好喜欢狗。

Chris刚领养Dodger的时候，Sebastian正躺在家里的沙发上补觉，外套也没来得及脱。手机在桌子上突然嗡嗡震动，他被惊醒，翻身拿手机时差点掉下沙发，额头碰了一下桌角，疼的他眼前一阵黑一阵白，他捂着脑袋缓了一会儿，才打开手机。新信息提醒。

一段短视频。一只黄白小狗在转着圈跑，背景音中有模模糊糊地“sit down Dodger”，然后小狗就真的坐了下来，摇着尾巴。

然后附文：Hi。

Sebastian想也不想就知道这是Chris的杰作，他点开视频又看了一遍，才确信Chris居然发了一段视频给他。

很贵啊。

Sebastian刚回复了一句很高兴见到你，就接到了Chris的来电。

手机系统自带的铃声在客厅里突兀地就像划过云层的闪电，Sebastian瞪着屏幕上闪烁的Chris的名字，心就像被炼乳严严实实的裹住了一样喘不过气。可他分明都是和Chris连“I'm with you till the end of the line”都互相说过的人了，可还是因为这点儿小事而紧张。

Sebastian按下通话键，连招呼也没打，脑子一热就问为什么不把视频放在twitter或者什么社交平台上。

糟糕的开头。

Sebastian立刻就后悔了，不知道按下结束通话后再来一遍会不会有所改善。或者他需要一个时光机。

Chris那边沉默了一下，传入Sebastian耳边的只有呼吸声和小狗的叫声。

“但我只想给你看。”Chris说。

Sebastian觉得喉咙干涩，他开始质疑自己周身是不是都充满了二氧化碳，以致于氧气浓度少的让他难以思考。他需要冰水，掺着奥利奥碎屑的冰淇淋，温度低到零下的空调，不，或许冷冻室更适合他一点，需要一切能让他缓解炎热的东西，他开始觉得他要中暑了。

Chris说：“它叫Dodger。要我拼吗？D-o-d-g……嘿从我身上下去，Dodger！……不不不别上那个沙发！……噢我的老天……”然后电话就被匆匆忙忙地挂断了，听起来像是Dodger打翻了牛奶盒。Chris手忙脚乱，甚至连抱歉和下次再聊都没来得及说。

这也很好。无缘无故的开始，匆匆忙忙的结束。

 

跑进那家餐厅的时候，两个人被淋得彻底，侍者贴心的给他们拿了干毛巾来擦拭身上的水。

“好吧，我承认，这确实是个糟透了的主意”Chris擦了擦湿漉漉的头发（实在很像大金毛，Sebastian看着Chris无辜的样子，心想），“所以这顿饭我请。”

Sebastian翻看着菜单，只是说下不为例。

这家餐厅的主人和Chris是朋友，除了他们点的餐之外还送了一份蛋糕。

“限量版。”Chris将小叉子递给Sebastian，“除了我给你推荐的焗饭之外，另一个最好吃的西，可是供应有限。”

Sebastian接过叉子，咬了一小口蛋糕，细腻的巧克力在舌尖化开，他忽然想看Dodger。

“你可以翻着看。”Chris打开手机里的照片，然后将手机扔给Sebastian，Sebastian翻看着，照片有点杂乱，有波士顿的落日、家里的草坪、河流溪水、Chris的侄子和侄女，还有Dodger。

Chris许可他翻看，就像给了一把真正走进他生活的钥匙。

短信提示音响起，Sebastian有点尴尬地把手机递给Chris，说：“有短信，呃，Mackie的。”

Chris正在用刀叉对付那块牛排，他扬扬下巴示意让Sebastian把手机拿回去，嚼着牛排，含糊地问：“说的什么？”

Sebastian打开，念：“蘸着芥末酱的酸黄瓜和苦瓜汁手牵着手看夕阳……这什么意思？”

“帮我回复一下：去啃你的酸黄瓜吧，这根本不如我编的结局百分之一好。”Chris看着Sebastian按下发送键，“谢啦，一个笑话，等我们争论出结局，就发给你看。”

看吧。Anthony更擅长编段子。

按下返回键的时候，不由自主地就会看到短信箱，除了最新出现的来自Anthony的短信之外，其他的无一例外被Sebastian的名字塞满着。

然后他把手机还给了Chris。

许多事情他都理解困难，比如当他面对马修·巴尼和博伊斯风格迥异的作品，比如他面对Chris Evans。他一度以为行为艺术和他自己是没什么区别的。

他对Chris那种不能见光的心思，就是一种行为艺术，走在娱乐头版和好莱坞大事件的前面，谁也看不出，谁也看不懂。

 

Chris跟他聊天，从爱国者队又赢了一个球，到那个恼人的总统大选。

“简直让我吃不下饭。”Chris一说起这个事情就皱眉。

Chris关注这个事情，敢于发声，Sebastian当然知道，他与Chris的立场一样，一字一句地看完了Chris发的一个个推文。然后点了一颗小小的心。

但话题总是转的很快，Chris说起这个糟糕的天气，好莱坞布满刀刃的道路。

“可这就是好莱坞。”Sebastian耸耸肩，那盘小蛋糕已近见底了，“我们还能做什么呢。”

“……”Chris顿了一下，然后大笑，“你说得对，总有不能见得光，所以我们每个人都需要墨镜。”

“可是整个美国都要求给美国队长一个男朋友。”Sebastian莫名其妙地就跟着Chris笑起来，这说起来很奇怪，Sebastian觉得他的笑点总是在某一些奇怪的地方上，比如说Chris。

“这已经不是见光了。”Chris显然也知道这个事情，他瞪大眼睛，“简直是曝光。”

如果有台打字机，Sebastian真的想把Chris的神情用那一个个凸起的按键表达出来。墨字在白纸上排列，嗒嗒嗒，键盘的敲动和纸张向外翻动的沙哑，就小石头扔到玻璃上，或者凿子伸进树木里，总会留痕。

Chris说话时很性感，眼睛会认真的看着Sebastian，说着说着会笑起来，像是一片星云，眨一下眼睛，睫毛像掀起一个小气流。如果是台风，Sebastian一定处于台风眼。Sebastian想尝一下他的唇，Chris的下唇看起来要厚一点，不知道会不会有果冻的感觉。

他们认识快七年了，七年前他们才二十多岁，现在都三十多岁了。

Sebastian盯着Chris蓄起的浓密的胡子、勾起的嘴角、星云一样的眼睛、清爽的头发，还有薄T恤包裹着的身体。隐秘的荷尔蒙，过载的多巴胺。

他有没有对Chris说过自己也喜欢太空？不知道Chris有没有去看过《火星救援》。自从在北美上映的那天起他就在担心这个事情。

“嘿你有没有时间？我想邀请你去看我的新电影。”

“你最近看电影了吗？有一家电影院的爆米花特别好吃。”

“Chris好久不见，你喜欢Matt Damon吗？或者Ridley Scott？这两个家伙简直棒呆了！”

不对，不行，不可能。Sebastian编辑了很久，才发现这样简直太过浮夸，他把这几条短信放进草稿箱里，然后又逐条删除。他在这部电影里的戏份只能用分钟计算，但他说实在的非常喜欢这部电影。

他想让Chris也喜欢。就像Mark Watney不经意间发现的那颗绿芽。厌倦奇迹的尤利西斯望见了伊撒加。可这没有诗，也没有艺，一个普通的对话都能让Sebastian如临大敌。

到后来Sebastian都要忘了这件事。他往锅里倒热油，煎上鸡蛋，旁边盘子里摆着切开的吐司。外面阳光正好，一个和煦又美好的清晨。

然后手机在裤子口袋里震动，Sebastian掏出手机。

“你知道吗我去看了《火星救援》；)”

“这个电影真的非常棒……我是说，非常、非常、非常棒。Scott简直是鬼才！”

“嘿你穿宇航服真是太酷了，我还记得我穿宇航服的时候，总是没办法上厕所……噢美国队长的衣服也是。”

“所以为什么我总是穿一些不方便尿尿的衣服？”

Chris总是这样，一闲聊就会把一件事情分成好几条短信发过来，就像有说不完的话。Sebastian过于专注地看这一条条短信，因为最后一条而笑起来，他已经想到Chris认真思考这个问题的委屈脸了，带着波士顿口音的含糊的语气，拉长声调就像在撒娇，或者需要一个温暖抱抱和蹭来蹭去的金毛犬。

Sebastian忘了翻动煎蛋，当他意识到这个问题的时候，溅起的油落在他的胳膊上，他痛呼一声，加快了速度，匆忙地把煎蛋放在吐司上。胳膊上被油溅到的地方有点烫红。他也不知道是因为疼还是别的，他看着短信，想起前几天自己犹犹豫豫的草稿。他心跳加速，呼吸不畅，耳朵像被扔进沸水里煮，久病初愈的虚脱，紧咬着唇才压抑住的笑，把手机放回口袋时手指的颤抖。

他不知道喜欢一个人应该有什么样的感觉。

他只能确定，喜欢Chris Evans是一场大病。从心脏到血液到脑细胞都无处循形的紧张。一脚踩上输氧管的窒息感。突如其来的大雨，透破乌云的天晴，然后又突如其来的大雨。

 

Chris一谈到喜欢的东西就会兴奋到停不下来，全身上下闪烁着一种认真的、不服输的、年轻且英俊的光芒。他曾经和Sebastian看过现场球赛。

Sebastian刚下了波士顿的飞机，就被Chris拽上了车，一路过去行李箱在后备箱里哐当作响，Chris坐在驾驶座上对Sebastian激动地说他搞到了两张球赛的票，位置好到没话说。

Sebastian不是特别关注橄榄球赛，他小时候刚来美国时，还一度觉得球员们穿的衣服有点滑稽。但他特别容易被场上的气氛带动。Chris从刚入场就开始喋喋不休地跟他讲这个那个，Sebastian全都没听进去，他跟着Chris一起呐喊助威，在得分的时候激动地拍对方大腿。

“Aww！”Chris捂着腿，“疼！”

“抱歉抱歉。”Sebastian毫无诚意地道歉，然后手安抚地在Chris大腿上敷衍地摸了两把，眼睛紧紧地盯着场上球员的一举一动。波士顿的主场，球员们发挥的淋漓尽致。

当比赛结束，宣布结果时，全场沸腾。Chris支持的球队胜的毫无悬念，所有人在场内激情澎湃的音乐里拥抱欢呼，Chris紧紧地抱着Sebastian，手臂圈着他的背，相贴的胸膛是让Sebastian沉溺的深海。

Chris的胡髭要把Sebastian的侧颈蹭红了。紧紧箍住自己的身体有肌肉的线条和力度。

为什么橄榄球赛没有Kiss Cam？浪费了多少好镜头。

如果有Kiss Cam，他应该从那儿开始吻起呢？从Chris那长的令人发指的睫毛？如果可以的话能不能在头顶上举着槲寄生？

 

“Seb。Seb。”Chris又在叫他的名字。他跟Sebastian聊起了美国队长，还有他的好友Bucky。他总是有那么多的昵称来叫Sebastian，就像Steve Rogers一样。

Sebastian喜欢Chris叫他的名字，或者叫Bucky的名字。Chris总是分不清一些东西，比如Scarlett和她漂亮的替身、Anthony的咖啡杯和花瓶（Sebastian也分不清，Anthony总是用咖啡杯来养花）、A棚和B棚，以及Sebastian和Bucky。Chris已经无数次在想说Bucky的时候说成Sebastian了，他自己还意识不到。

Barnes、Bucky、Buck、Sebastian、Seb、Sebby……Sebby。

带着薄荷味、香草和柚子茶、烧焦的木棉以及灼烧的烟草的味道。

 

“等会儿有什么安排吗？”Chris问。

“要去拜访一个朋友。”Sebastian说。其实他没有什么安排，但他突然觉得他需要一个人呆着，27度的空调、脱口秀、奥利奥，或者只是想着Chris打手枪。他干过这个，就像每个幻想着激烈而热辣的xing 爱的青春期男孩。

“要我送你吗？”Chris摊摊手，“我的意思是，我下午和晚上都没什么事，除了给Dodger洗澡。今天下雨他肯定又在外面滚了一身泥点回来……我都不敢想象我家的地毯！”

“不用不用。”Sebastian摆手，他拒绝Chris的帮助比接受更要熟稔，“我的朋友会来接我。”

Chris只是挑挑眉，他拨了拨已经乱糟糟的头发，外面雨势完全没有减小。

“我的车停在停车场里。”Chris付了账，“不是很远……真的不要我送你？”

“真的不用。”Sebastian在Chris转身前把小票抓在手里，跟着他走到门口，“我在这儿等一会儿。”

Chris不置可否地看着他，像是等他改变主意，但最后叹了口气，他打开门，在屋檐下对Sebastian摆手：“明天见，Seb。”

Sebastian看着他冒雨跑远。Chris说明天见，不是回见，不是再见。

 

Sebastian最终还是没等雨停，他只想回到那个小公寓里。他在L.A有个小公寓，面积不大，反正他也只是时不时过来住两晚。

淋雨的滋味简直太难受了，雨水落在他的头发上、眼睛里、嘴巴里，沿着颈边曲线滑进衣服，就像洗了个澡。

——也像慢性自杀。

Sebastian觉得自己刚痊愈的感冒又要复发了，他哆哆嗦嗦地小跑过敞开门的店铺，里面的空调足的就像冷冻柜。

路上行驶过的出租车里都载了乘客，他拦了好多次都等不到，连拿着美元都不行。Uber……他妈的，Sebastian啐了一口，自己刚把它卸载了。

湿漉漉的Sebastian，潮湿的美元，泛滥着河水的天气，一切都潮湿着腐烂。

Sebastian最终找到了一个公交车站，他躲在那里等公交车，他想知道Chris把他带到了什么一个鬼地方……公交车迟迟不来。

后面有一家冰淇淋店，Sebastian在纽约的街头也见过，他当时刚刚熬夜参加了一个生日par，血液里的咖啡因和酒精奔腾尖叫，他独自一人在街上游走，有点疲惫但又不想睡觉。他穿过中央公园慢跑的人群，戴上耳机，兜兜转转，找到了这家冰淇淋店。

Sebastian看了看马路，公交车看来一时半会来不了。他绕过站牌走进了那家店。出来时手里拿了一大桶冰淇淋。

奶油冰淇淋上是磨碎的冰块，厚厚的一层，然后是蓝莓酱。Sebastian从不掩饰自己有多喜欢蓝莓，曾经的片场里供应蓝莓汁，他躺在躺椅上，戴着墨镜，咬着吸管。

“有时候我觉得你像是来度假的。”Anthony刚刚拍完一场戏，活动了一下肩膀，坐在Sebastian身边。

Chris也走了过来。

然后Sebastian鼻梁上架着的墨镜就被取走，Chris的手指碰到Sebastian的鼻尖。就像花粉过敏，难受到不行。

Sebastian睁开眼时Chris正坐在一旁把玩着墨镜，嘴里咬着雪糕，腿上有台小风扇卖力工作，Chris笑着说：“Sebastian总有能把片场变成Santa Monica海滩的能力。海浪、沙子、太阳伞、比基尼，啧啧。”

“可你没有比基尼美女可看，只有冬日战士。”Sebastian盯着雪糕，融化的牛奶被吸吮进口中，就像融化的雪山，“如果不介意的话我可以给你播放维多利亚的秘密，我存了好多。”

“真的？”Chris装作很感兴趣地凑在Sebastian身边，过近的距离让本来就闷热的空气变得粘滞，Sebastian舔舔唇，拿出手机翻了翻。

他真的存了。Chris笑倒在他身上，热气和Sebastian的呼吸搅在一起，熬成一团的糖稀，Sebastian想说你离我远点儿，化了的雪糕要滴在我身上了。他可不想自己纯黑的制服上有雪糕印子，然后从“香肠战士”变成“雪糕战士”。可他说不出来，所有的话就像被一瞬间的干渴和头晕目眩给堵了回去，美人鱼在陆地上行走时刀刺的疼。

就在Chris和Sebastian争论Gisele和Lima哪个更辣一点时，Chris举手投降：“好的好的，无论结果如何，我承认Candice是个甜心。”

“我宁愿去看全美超模大赛。少女们都爱慕我的巧克力胸肌。”Anthony在旁边翻了个白眼，“真是非常佩服你们，现实里的好哥们能演出滚过一张床单的情感来。我代表Steve和Bucky对你们的敬业表示感谢。”

好哥们？Sebastian听到这个词愣了一下。他和Chris顶多就是在同一片场呆过几个月的好同事。但是他突然不明白好哥们是个什么样的定义了。

“都是艺术源于生活。”Anthony故作高深地点点头，“你们简直是艺术高于生活。”

 

当Sebastian吃到第五口冰淇淋时，他成功打了个喷嚏。窄小的候车亭根本挡不住多少雨。他坚持将冰沙咽进肚子里，滑过嗓子时有种钝割的感觉。

终于等到了公交车。Sebastian回到公寓，拖了一地的水，他没力气洗澡了，困倦让他擦干身上的水直接躺在了床上。

他打开卧室里的小电视，调到一个脱口秀上，主持人的快语速让所有的词语都融合在一起，他越看越困，等不及头发干就睡倒在枕头上。这个小公寓有着薄床垫和硬床板，除了身上的被子，和睡在地上的感觉几乎没什么区别。他听见手机振动，还有内存满了的提示音。

手里紧握着的餐厅小票和冰淇淋的小票被雨水弄湿了，皱皱巴巴的一团，被Sebastian扔进了纸篓里。他懒得删内存，Chris占满了他的手机、他的脑子、他心里剩余的全部空地。但他还觉得不够。

可Sebastian每次想起时都悲哀的发现，自己已经没什么可以留给Chris的了。他的内存占满、超额、过载。他们的关系，Sebastian所有不可见光的心思都像被摄影机拍摄下来，变换的机位，推拉摇移跟，大肆浪费着胶卷，每多一个镜头，可拍的就少一个镜头。但Sebastian觉得倒不如拍摄成《4分33秒》，四分三十三秒的沉默，从茫然到不知所措，再到惊慌，再到丧失全部耐心的不顾一切。然后豁出去。

有时候Sebastian想问Chris到底想干什么。Chris发给他多少条短信就代表了几乎有多少条短信没有收到回复。但他还是在发。从今天的太阳到钓上了一条鱼。他把Sebastian当成一个树洞，还是一个睡前倾诉心事永远不用担心会被说出去的玩具熊？

国王长了个驴耳朵。

Sebastian在入睡前想起Chris所有的靠近，梦里的、现实里的、现实与梦交界处的，寒暖流的交接，飞起的水花和水雾，季节交替的某一个小时，格林尼治子午线。Chris揽住他的肩拍照，对媒体微笑，对镜头眨眼睛说Sebastian Stan，a great guy。星球上最甜蜜的小孩。Chris拥抱他的时候呼吸都带着热度，将他压倒在墙上笑成一团时眼角眉梢的柔和。

Chris对他说，Sebastian Stan，我爱你，这让我发疯。

然后Sebastian只记得自己全身都仿佛失去了力气，但肌肉实际上却紧绷起来，肺泡里的氧气一点点的挤压殆尽，血液凝固，呼吸就像濒死挣扎，火热从耳尖蔓延到脖颈。他干渴，浮躁。他觉得自己患了一场经年大病，病的快死了。但他还是装作一切正常，期待Chris不会注意到自己所有的病征。他踹了Chris一脚，笑着说：“你直的像联合国门口的旗杆，玩儿蛋去吧。”

Chris边委委屈屈地说所以我疯了啊边搂着Sebastian的脖子，笑的就像什么也没发生过一样。

喜欢或许对Chris来说是一场疯。但对Sebastian来说是一场病，而他还没能久病成医。

 

Sebastian是被震天响的敲门声叫醒的。他头疼欲裂，硬床板弄得他腰酸背痛。他穿着睡衣迷迷糊糊地去开门，敲门声在他耳朵里也像蒙了一层纱。

刚开门，Chris就抓住了他的肩膀：“我都要报警了！”

“啊？”Sebastian奇怪地看着他，可是眼睛怎么也对不上焦，他使劲眨了眨眼睛，甚至寒暄都没来得及。

“你的电话打不通。”Chris看起来确实过于焦急，他的眉头紧紧地皱在一起，抿着唇，额头上都有一层薄汗。

“哦。”Sebastian打了个哈欠，整个人看起来虚弱极了，他返回卧室，倒在床上，拿过手机，扬了扬，“没电了。”

Chris直接坐在了床头，他看着Sebastian，顿了一下，问：“你还好吗？”

Sebastian摆摆手，他没想到这一觉直接睡到了第二天的清晨，醒来后才觉得饿，胃翻搅着挤成一团，他忽略了这个问题，直接问：“你怎么找到这儿的？”

“有点麻烦。你连续三个小时不接电话，不回短信……好的不回短信这对你很正常，正常极了，Mackie说你也不怎么回他的短信，这让我平衡很多。我去问了Scott，Scott去问了你的朋友，就这样，now I'm here。”Chris认真地解释，他的手还探了探Sebastian的额头，眉头皱的更紧了，“你的额头烫的都能煎牛排了。”

然后Sebastian被迫含着体温计躺在床上（他别无选择因为Chris紧紧地扣着他的手腕），还含混着说操你Chris你刚来我家就这么对我。

“不然呢？”Chris挑挑眉，“帮你收拾这堆烂摊子，整理你扔的到处都是的书，还有披萨盒子，沙发上的D&G和CK内裤，一小时五美元？”

“看在你是好莱坞super star的份上，勉强给你开到十美元。”Sebastian说的时候笑起来，体温计差点都要掉出来，他甚至还比划了一下，并且试图双手一起来证明到底有多super，可是Chris却更紧地握住他的手腕，他撇撇嘴，拍拍Chris的脸，说：“这都是为了你的好看的脸蛋，宝贝。”

Chris把体温计取下来，看了看度数，叹了口气：“你在发高烧。”

“哦。”Sebastian漫不经心地点点头。

“你干了什么蠢事？”Chris气不打一处来，“我昨天中午和你吃饭的时候，你还很健康。”

“一场雨，一个冰淇淋。”Sebastian耸耸肩，“不过你听我说，那个冰淇淋真是棒极了，我办了会员卡，如果你想……”

Chris直接把他塞进了被子里，然后又给他加了一层被子。揉了揉Sebastian露出的头发，说：“我给你买点药回来，你别乱跑。”

我从不乱跑。Sebastian还没来得及反驳，Chris就关上了门。

 

Chris回来的时候Sebastian躲在被子里呼呼大睡。他一进门就被空调冻了个哆嗦，然后他直接过去关掉了空调。

“我就是热……”Sebastian无辜地说，“两层被子。”

“我看你是想找死。”Chris把空调遥控器扔到床上，“十七度，你确定？”

Sebastian还没看到过Chris气成这样，报纸上的指摘、操蛋的影评、大选和球队都没让他这么生气过。Chris拿了一杯温水，将白色药片倒在手心，Sebastian眼睛都睁不开，他就着Chris的手喝了一口水，然后咽进白色药片，然后又喝了一口水。Chris涂香水了，他闻得出来，可惜他现在脑子动弹不了，他曾经还干过用一天时间来分析Chris香水的前调。而且他吃药片的时候舌尖舔了舔Chris的掌心。

这有点下流，Sebastian感到Chris手掌轻微一缩。

噢这又有什么大不了。他们反正见不了光。

“真是上帝保佑你家还有热水。”Chris说，“你想吃什么，我给你做。”

“煎火腿。”Sebastian哑着嗓子，“冰箱里还有三明治，帮我放到微波炉里热一下，谢谢你了甜心。”

这个公寓实在太小了，小到Sebastian躺在门没关的卧室的床上都能看到厨房里Chris的背影。他忙碌的样子真是……真是。Sebastian发觉自己连形容词都说不出来了。

他还能说什么，Chris总是那么温柔且强大。他认真的样子、对Sebastian说话的样子，甚至搭在Sebastian肩上、背上、腰上的手，都能让Sebastian再次发烧。

Sebastian想起他在一个电影里头发被染成了金色，Chris知道后要求他发张照片过来。

hey man，只是一个金发，就给我看看。

Sebastian拖啊拖就是不发照片。最后在五月对Chris说，你看吧。

看什么？

Instagram。

然后Chris打开他手机角落里的这个软件，他有一个小号，默默关注着Sebastian，还有他的弟弟。但他不发任何东西。没人知道那是Chris，它和Sebastian的心思一样不可见光。

Sebastian发出消息后等了四个小时。他知道Chris的小号，但他没有关注。毕竟莫名其妙关注一个0帖0粉丝的小号确实引人怀疑。然后他在无数的点赞中刷来刷去，看到眼睛酸涩，才找到了那个小号的心。

“你真是个混蛋，Sebastian。”

Chris给他发短信。

“而且你的裤裆为什么湿了？”

 

人们总说一生病就会胡思乱想。Sebastian还想起了很多事。他和Chris在四季酒店，Chris从马萨诸塞州赶到加利福尼亚，Sebastian在那里有一个拍摄。

Chris给他吹头发，坐在房间的长沙发上，手指穿过头发时让Sebastian眯着眼睛。他执意要为Sebastian吹头发，虽然Sebastian跟他强调过一万次自己的双手健在可以干这个事儿。

然后Chris从背后抱他，他的重心往后倒，整个后背贴在Chris的胸膛上。Chris亲吻他的耳廓、脖颈、唇角，头发和胡髭蹭的他发痒。Sebastian听到了吹风机关闭的声音，还有心跳，或者是脉搏，他也不知道了。Chris的吻带着龙舌兰酒的基调，特基拉日出，石榴糖浆和龙舌兰混杂成火烧云。确实有火。Sebastian感到滚烫的热度，从东海岸到西海岸的风还有尘土。香水晕眩的前调和缱绻的后调。中调是Chris吻他的味道。

“我喜欢你，Sebastian。”Chris覆在他耳边说。

谁来救救他，告诉他这是真的而不是一场梦？

还是上帝给他了一份剧本，用白烂的剧情来衬托自己拙劣的演技？

“我爱你。”Chris说。

而你让我呼吸不畅，让我紧张，让我惧怕光亮，甚至镁光灯。你试过当一个吸血鬼吗？不见光的那种。你问我是不是罗马尼亚盛产的吸血鬼中的一个。

我是。一个因为Chris Evans而病怏怏的吸血鬼。

 

Sebastian接过了Chris手里的盘子。

他看着Chris，一口一口吃掉盘子里的火腿、三明治，他味如嚼蜡食难下咽，芝士让他反胃，就像Chris刚下飞机就喝到了蔬菜汁。

Chris看起来很满意，他洗盘子的样子让Sebastian想了十分钟的五十度灰。

喜欢一个人是什么感觉呢？

是FOLLOW里有一百万个人，都抵不过Sebastian看到那个粉丝0的账号关注自己时的喜悦。

Sebastian人气很高。他发了一张照片，下面一排排的Love。Chace曾经说点开你的ins就像一只脚踏入了爱河。

偶尔他会看到那个小号。偶尔，偶尔的意思是……非常偶尔。

那个小号也随着人们齐刷刷地评论：Luv U。

Luv U. Love You. Love you Seb. I love you Sebastian.

然后Sebastian会回复她们，I love you all.再附送一个emoji。然后心里默默补充一句，especially you。

他对固定的东西总是非常的钟爱。比如磨损了还不肯换的马克杯，故意做旧的鞋，T恤衫，帽子，还有Chris。

“嘿Seb，你还在L.A吗？出来喝一杯。”

“你头还疼吗？我现在在纽约参加一个活动。”

“芥末乳酪烤面包真难吃。”

“现在我有点渴但是水喝光了。”

“街头早餐车的咖啡为什么总是那么甜？”

“我爱你。”

“我认真的。我是说，刚刚那条我是认真的。我发誓我没喝酒。好吧我就喝了一点，真的只有一点。但无论我是清醒还是喝醉的，你总是不信。”

Sebastian一条一条的复制着短信，时间，发件人，收件人，内容。全搬运到备忘录里。他一开始是为了清理内存，可是整理过去后发现他根本舍不得删短信。

他停在最后两条上，就是按不下复制。他觉得晕眩，炽热的字符，就像阅后即焚的信笺靠近火堆的炎热。

他盯着看了许久，眼眶酸涩，屏幕暗了再次点开，然后看它再次变暗。

门被敲响了。嗒嗒嗒。就像打字机的键盘。

Sebastian慢吞吞地从沙发上起来，他绕过桌子（Chris上次真的帮他把披萨盒子扔掉了），站在门前。

他转动门把手，打开了门。

“你总是不回我短信。”Chris在门外，看到Sebastian时抱怨，“快七年了，我的短信费足够买一套海景房。”

Sebastian没说话，他根本来不及说。Chris紧紧拥抱着他，勒的喘不过气。他风尘仆仆而来，疲倦而又愉快。他汗湿的头发、有点哑的声音，荒原上的火。Sebastian想起那本书里写过的，四个要素里有三个是所有的生灵都共享的，只有火是人类独占的礼物。他需要一支烟。

“我在纽约呆了那么长时间都等不到你。”Chris埋在他颈间，闷闷地说，“你是要在L.A养老了吗？”

喜欢一个人应该是什么感觉？

Sebastian已经来不及想这个了，Chris吻他，从门紧紧合上开始，他就走了进来。像Sebastian曾经想象过的吻Chris的轨迹，睫毛、鼻尖、唇角。

Chris的吻带着苏格兰高地舞的略苦的药草酒香，他像吮吸那个融化的雪糕一样吻Sebastian。碾磨着唇，Sebastian的眼睛在望进Chris的前一刻就闭上了。他的心脏在膨胀，鼻尖冒汗。

Sebastian不得不再次感叹一句床板实在太硬了，他倒上去的时候就像压在了海边的礁石。

“你到底在怕什么？”Chris拨开Sebastian遮住眼睛的手臂，问。

他觉得自己在煮沸。他在海洋上挣扎而Chris是他得以喘息的最后一块木板。

“看着我，Sebby。”Chris在进入他时，亲吻Sebastian的腿弯，他们就像本该这样发展，灵魂交融，木柴与烈火，水到渠成。

Chris从来不在短信上叫他Sebby。他只会在平时喊他。

Sebby，Sebby，Sebby。带着黏黏糊糊的语气，夏日的阳光融化了的果浆，载着蜂蜜的溪流包裹住Sebastian的血液。

“你在逃避什么？”Chris的声音里杂混着Sebastian破碎的喘息，紧扣的手指，还有泪水。

“我们不能见光，Chris……”Sebastian睁大眼睛看着他，湖面起了一层雾，他低声说，“而这些你他妈应该知道。”

可是这和我们有什么关系？他听到Chris问。

去他妈的好莱坞，哪条法律说不能见光？

Chris喜欢拥抱他，将他紧紧地圈在怀里，呼吸交错。Sebastian像是被Chris的气息覆盖，从头至尾，每一个细胞都浸满了Chris的味道。

 

Chris走得很早，他只是临时决定来L.A，为此推了一天的拍摄。他清晨醒来，吻着Sebastian的唇说再见。

Sebastian还没清醒，迷迷糊糊地任由他揉着自己的头发，唇上的温热让他忍不住流连。

门被轻轻打开，然后关上。Sebastian翻了个身，床的另一边仍有余温，Chris留下的清爽的味道，就像雨后的清晨。

 

Sebastian是被手机振动声吵醒的。他打了个哈欠，下床洗漱，在厨房的桌子上发现了一份早餐。

Chris走的时候很匆忙，火腿片的一面煎的有点糊。Sebastian把不糊的地方吃掉，然后啃着夹了煎蛋的吐司，查看那条新短信。

“我爱你。真的。我保证这次我绝对清醒，脑子里没有任何酒精或尼古丁。”

来自Chris Evans。

Sebastian咬着吐司笑起来，他想起昨天Chris从纽约赶回L.A只为见自己一面，就像当初赶到四季酒店一样。他站在门外看起来很累，委委屈屈地说Sebastian你总是不回我短信。

Sebastian看着这条短信。它像其它来自Chris的讯息一样挤满了收件箱，但又不一样。

我们不能见光。

不能见光是不能见光，这和我们有什么关系？

去他妈的好莱坞，哪条法律说不能见光？

Sebastian想着，手指在键盘上轻敲，发送。

“如果你这么坚持，那我勉强相信你一次。”Chris下了飞机，在机场收到了这条短信。罕见的来自Sebastian Stan，他合作七年的同事，他压在心底的隐秘。

紧跟着，又来了一条短信。

“好吧，我难得清醒的可爱的男孩儿，我也爱你。”

Chris在机场里停下来，他在人群中停滞，笑意蔓延到心底。

“你怎么也开始一件事分好几条短信发了？”Chris问。

“跟你学的坏习惯，别指望我夸你，asshole。”Sebastian回的很快。 

Love never fails, and never dies.

我们不可见光，但爱情是终极的法外之徒。

-FIN


	27. 万有引力

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 桃包互撩不用桨，全靠浪【×

这一切发生的自然而然。

当Sebastian喝掉那杯都要溢出泡沫的啤酒时，Chris还在旁边挨着他随人群起哄。现在已经很晚了，吵闹的音乐声和胃里的酒精让他产生了一点醉意。他从来没承认过自己的酒量会多么的surprise，就比如他多次在节目上提出路人看到他时会觉得他的身材会Bigger，而实际上他不是。他从小到大经历过无数次喝酒的场合，仿佛二十一岁开始酒精就成了一个法律层面上允许存在的伴侣了，无论工作还是生活。

可与他接触过的每个人都能作证，Chris的酒量差到惊人。浓度稍微高一点的啤酒灌下去，就开始视线茫然了。也正因如此他有点羡慕起身边坐着的那个人，面前摆了三个空瓶，还能听起来非常清醒的跟Anthony打趣。

老天知道Sebastian Stan什么时候才能醉。酒精好像从来不进入他的身体里，而是萦绕在周围，身上的清爽的香水气息仿佛打了底基，而淡淡的酒气是蒸腾在香水上的浓雾。现在Chris更困了，他看着Sebastian因吞咽啤酒而上下滚动的喉结，也跟着咽了下口水。可嘴巴干燥的让他也烦躁起来，于是他点了一支烟。

“嘿。”这引起了Sebastian的不满，他手里还拿着扑克牌，“你怎么能在一个没带烟的人面前抽烟呢。”

Anthony笑起来，说：“Sebastian早上还说今天不抽烟，Chris你快给他一根，我等会儿要好好踢他屁股。”

Chris不以为意地耸耸肩，将嘴里咬着的烟拿下来，磕了磕烟灰，然后放进Sebastian嘴里，Sebastian正忙着发牌，直接含住滤嘴，Chris摊手：“我也就一根了。”

Chris不参与这次游戏，他打了个响指叫来酒保，要了一杯苏打水，然后嫌恶的把杯口夹着的柠檬片摘下来扔到杯子里。Anthony总是笑话他叫酒保的样子特别浮夸，然后Sebastian就在旁边笑，看着Anthony的模仿和Chris幼稚的辩解。Sebastian好像总是这样，不怎么出声，坐在一旁，勾着笑意，然后灌下一杯杯浸泡在冰水里的啤酒，凝结成的水珠沿着杯壁流下，在手腕上留下水痕。

不少酒都是Sebastian帮Chris挡下的，这次Chris喝了两瓶就觉得必须要保留自己理智的最后一根弦了。

“帮帮我，伙计。”Chris坐在Sebastian身边，紧挨着他的肩膀，将手机放在桌子底下悄悄给他发短信。

紧接着，Sebastian放在裤子口袋里的手机就震动了起来，他们的腿也紧挨着，Chris也感受到了那只隔了布料的震动感，就像突然通过了一小阵电流，过分挤挨的距离连空气都显得浓稠起来，Sebastian说话时那听起来总是带着点糖稀的声线也无比清晰的放大，无疑增加了新的精神负荷，如同Chris曾经在参与筹备姐姐婚礼时去甜品店试吃了过多的奶油蛋糕。

Chris看到Sebastian拿出手机，看了一眼短信，有点疑惑地看向Chris。Chris的视线已经返回到桌子上高高垒起的筹码那里了。

“什么？”Sebastian回复。

Chris看到跳跃在手机屏幕上的大写的“WHAT”，有点无奈地在编辑框里输入——“下一轮，你知道的。”

他也不确定Sebastian到底懂了没有，反正Sebastian看了一眼就把手机收回了口袋里。Anthony已经开始发牌了，Scarlett去吧台拿了一杯新的果汁。发完牌后，上一轮的输家被罚酒，当然Chris是其中之一。他看到其他人纷纷喝尽杯中的啤酒然后亮了亮杯底之后，他犹豫地拿起自己的那杯。

Sebastian看起来没有任何反应，和身旁的一个棕发女郎低声聊天，棕发女郎拨了拨头发，衣服上点缀的亮片在酒吧令人眩晕的灯光下反射着光亮。

就在周围人开始吹口哨让Chris赶紧干掉手中那杯好进行下一轮而Chris也打算认命喝下去时，Sebastian忽然转过头，拿过Chris手里的杯子一饮而尽。

“我可不想拖着这个大家伙回去。”Sebastian把杯子放到桌子上，“要知道他和我住的比较近，你们肯定不会接下这个重活儿的。”

Chris还没反应过来，他眯着眼睛看了一眼Sebastian，对方正漫不经心地挑眉。

You owe me, pal.

 

Chris现在感觉糟透了，胃里是酒精，苏打水仿佛形成了小范围爆炸，肺里是尼古丁，烟草燃烧后在Sebastian口中转了一圈，再从他的唇里吐出来，到达坐在一旁的Chris的肺里。

这应该算是间接接吻。Chris看着Sebastian喝了太多冰酒而红润的唇，烟雾与唇相触，燃烧着的烟则夹在他的指间。

红桃A。他的视线随着那个画了心形的牌一起落在桌子上，一颗空落落的红心。

这一轮Sebastian赢了，结束的无比快。棕发女郎起身说要先回去，然后Sebastian就拿了一把伞送她到门口，临起身时还把没燃尽的烟重新塞给Chris。

“瞧，这小子泡妞有一手。”Anthony飞快地眨眨眼，“姑娘们都爱死了他风情的东欧面孔。”

“谁说不是呢。”Chris靠着沙发，隐隐约约看到门口Sebastian将伞递给对方，然后挥手告别的样子。

然后他按灭了烟。

 

Sebastian和Chris一开始还没那么熟，《美国队长1》时他们的场次不是很一致，而且Sebastian的戏份也少，这造成了当Chris还在拍戏时，Sebastian已经拍完回宾馆睡觉了。

不过他们相处也还不错。

起码对于Sebastian而言，刚进组时还是抱有很高的期待值的。那可是Chris Evans，哇哦。

Chris绝对可以算上一个特别随和的好莱坞super star，在导演一喊Cut的时候就会一瞬间从严肃正经的Captain America变成Chris Evans，区别只在于笑起来会是个什么程度。他有时会跟Sebastian呆在一起抽烟，或者对戏，或者只是简简单单的聊天。Sebastian当时总是很拘谨，他研究着Chris的表演，思考自己到底在哪些方面败给他以致于没有获得Captain America的角色。标致的美国长相？热辣到每次穿小一码的衣服都能引起口哨的身材？

好吧他知道自己在肌肉优美程度方面没有辣过Chris。对方染金发真是好看极了，就像用阳光铺的碎金。

“帮我拿一下衣服，拜托。”Chris把一袋衣物递给Sebastian，还顺便给了他一张房卡，“回去的时候放到我的房间里，不知道今天我要拍到什么时候，又多加了三个补拍镜头。”

Sebastian撇撇嘴，将薄薄的房卡塞到口袋里，然后顺手掏出来一个皱巴巴的烟盒，扔进了旁边的垃圾箱里。头发上抹的发胶让他不是很舒服，他需要一个温暖的、及时的冲澡。

他拎着袋子，歪歪头，对Chris道别。

You owe me, pal.

Chris听到Sebastian漫不经心地说。

 

当Chris敲开Sebastian房门要回自己的房卡时，Sebastian刚洗完澡，裹着浴袍手里拿着厚厚的剧本——虽然属于Sebastian的只有为数不多的几页。

“感激不尽。”Chris接过房卡，“我一结束就跑了回来，累的要散架了，先在你这儿呆一会儿，介意吗？”

“随便坐。”Sebastian当然不介意，他给Chris拿了个纸杯，倒上温水，然后从抽屉里拿出吹风机吹自己还湿漉漉滴水的头发。

吹风机的嗡鸣声掩盖了电视里传来的沉闷的背景音乐，Sebastian的头发吹干后蓬松的不得了，就像顶了个巨型棉花糖。他把吹风机放回去，重新拿起剧本。

“明天我该怎么看你才比较好？”Sebastian有点忧愁，“明天就要拍酒馆那场了。”

“你要不要现在试试？”Chris提议，“我就在这儿呢。”

导演已经提前找过Sebastian讨论该怎么处理眼神里应包含的感情。钦慕？忠诚？关怀？友谊地久天长？

见鬼，他该怎么看Chris？

“答应我，你明天不要用这个眼神。”Chris笑起来，眼睛里全是认真看着他的Sebastian的影子，“否则我会忍不住吻你的。”

“玩儿蛋去。”Sebastian翻了个白眼，“我吻过的男人可比你多的多。”

话刚出口他就后悔了。天啊，他到底哪来的优越感？

“男人吻起来好吗？”Chris笑弯了眼睛，全然没注意到Sebastian有点尴尬地红了脸，灯光映着剧本将他半张脸都埋在了阴影之下。

Sebastian揉了揉自己有点发红的耳朵，他清了清嗓子，说：“要来试试吗？”

Chris看起来认真地想了想这件事的可行性，他最后装作遗憾地摇摇头：“不了，我今天太累，严重影响我的吻技。你知道，这可是男人的尊严。”

好吧，好哥们之间的吻技交流就到此为止。

Sebastian觉得自己松了一口气，刚刚Chris突然间有点变换的眼神让他以为自己说错了什么话。毕竟黏糊糊地吻成一团……想想就很热。

 

这直接影响到了第二天的拍摄。

“Sebastian，这眼神非常好。但是……”导演走过去拍了拍Sebastian的肩膀，说，“Bucky要跟Steve上战场，而不是去教堂结婚，所以适当的收一收感情。”

可Sebastian却不知道该怎么收敛所谓的感情了，这个场地的气氛太好，流畅动听的钢琴曲，刻意制造的复古的光线，麦芽酒的气味，古朴且具有年代感的桌子，身上的军装，还有Steve跟Bucky说话时温柔的眉眼。

就像打翻了一大杯粉色马提尼酒和加了樱桃果浆的苏打饮料，浓烈辛辣的香气混杂着跑出来的粉红色泡泡，樱桃的甘甜和马提尼的蜜糖像是要引起一阵骤雨。

他想起昨天Chris调侃着说要吻他。

现在简直好极了，他无比想知道坐在他身边那位穿着整齐的军装、金发被发胶一丝不苟的固定好、眨眼时睫毛恨不得掀起小型气流的男人、同事以及不怎么熟的好哥们，看起来略厚实的下唇到底是什么味道的。

 

Sebastian觉得Chris就是一个典型的双子座，还是犬系的那种。在Sebastian拍摄完自己的戏份准备离组的时候，Chris身上的美国队长制服还没换下，脸上画着伤妆，只是摘了头盔，金发乱蓬蓬的，一路拉着Sebastian的行李箱，送他登上离组的车。

导演在那边气急败坏，正准备拍摄下一场戏，男主角却不见了。

Chris拥抱了Sebastian一下，很轻，因为制服上有很多灰尘，他扯了扯还带有伤妆血迹的嘴角，说：“兄弟，我会很想你。”

Sebastian都来不及反驳一句几个月之后就是宣传期了，司机一直在按喇叭，他不得不匆匆回了一句简单的我也是，就钻进了汽车里。

好了，再见好莱坞，再见洛杉矶，再见那个叫Chris Evans的superhero。

然后Sebastian发现自己连Chris的手机号码都没有存。

 

就像广泛而又迅速的一次季节变换，纽约街头从绿叶繁荫到萧索严寒仿佛也就那么一瞬间的事儿。纽约州和马萨诸塞州挨得挺近，没错，如果风向合适，Chris呼吸的空气或许还能经过Sebastian身边。如果对方不在洛杉矶的话。

Sebastian和朋友们举行过各种各样的party，他爱玩，也爱和朋友们呆在一起，或许他也能静下来，在书店里买几本书回家倚着飘窗阅读。其实他才是个双子座吧。但Sebastian总固执地认为他的心里睡着一头小狮子。

接到下一部戏的邀约是在一次BBQ，烧烤架，酱料，塑料椅，散落在地上的扑克牌。Sebastian听到电话里传来他将出演winter soldier时一不小心踢到了啤酒瓶，啤酒泡沫洒在草坪上。

副标题，天啊。Captain America后面就是Winter Soldier。

“你还好吗？”友人在Sebastian挂断电话后关心地问。

“哈萨克语的语法里的花样过去式和蓦然过去式是不是挺浪漫的？”Sebastian将烤肉塞到嘴里，含含糊糊地问。

 

平心而论《美国队长2》的片场要比第一部时活跃多了，多亏Anthony，一个致力于随时随地编出笑话并且广泛流传的好同事。

Chris仿佛和Sebastian突然熟稔了起来，这很正常，全新的制作班底，全新的导演，甚至周围的同事也换了一批，Sebastian的出现就像异国里碰到一位难得的老乡。

Sebastian头发留长了，他每天要花好长时间去穿那个复杂的制服和戴金属臂，Chris拍完自己的戏就去跑去看Sebastian，造型师正一层一层的给他胳膊刷润滑油，Sebastian热的不停地拢头发，冲门口笑的眼睛都要看不见的Chris挥舞了一下只戴上一截的金属臂。

“这可对我一点也造不成威胁。”Chris手里拿了个小风扇，他试图走到Sebastian那儿结果被造型师赶走了。

过了一会儿，Sebastian突然感觉头发被拢起来然后扎住，他摸了摸扎成一小簇的头发，回头看到了Chris。

“找Scarlett借的。”Chris耸耸肩，“她说送你了。”

 

Anthony总说他们俩就像黏黏糊糊的橡皮糖。

他也意味深长地说Chris是在片场唯一一个敢百折不挠地去招惹那位“天后”，并且还屡次被追赶着跑。

“幼稚。”Anthony拧开了一瓶汽水，递给跑的大汗淋漓的Chris，而Sebastian被叫过去整理造型，周围有一圈造型师，重新戴上了面罩和护目镜的Sebastian有种全副武装的闷热，Anthony又摇了摇头，“你说你们幼不幼稚。”

Chris仰头喝汽水，遮阳伞和小风扇也排解不了这糟糕的炎热天气，碳酸饮料仿佛瞬间蒸发，他抹了抹不断流淌的汗珠，说：“这叫有趣。”

而且这还事关尊严。毕竟谁压制住谁，被压制的都会很不满。这可是两个男人啊，拜托。

所以每次都追来赶去的，Sebastian穿得衣服太不方便行动了，他总是落下一段距离，然后被Chris反身压在墙上大笑，都快要带着Sebastian一起滑到地上去了。

Chris匪夷所思的垃圾笑点。每次笑都能笑的前仰后合，摸胸拍腿。最令人不解的是根本没有意识到笑点的Sebastian也会跟着笑起来。

“没什么想不开的，天后。”Anthony耸耸肩，“你有个笑点叫Chris Evans。”

这可真他妈棒极了。Sebastian无奈地想。

 

他需要和Chris合作的打戏比较多，每天都要拿出不少时间耗在片场健身房空旷的地方，踩着软垫子练习打斗动作。

Sebastian有一场戏需要Chris从背后把他抱起来然后摔到地上去，训练的时候Chris几次没把他抱起来，软垫子太滑了，Chris脚下一个没站稳，两个人都摔在了垫子上。

Sebastian一个help还没有喊出来，他的后脑勺就挨在了Chris的胸肌上，身下人一声痛哼，手还紧紧地箍在Sebastian的腰上。

健身房里此时只有他们俩，这个姿势简直太诡异了。Sebastian吸了口气，拍拍Chris的手，让他移开，然后自己翻身坐起来。有点眩晕感。

Chris还躺在地上，Sebastian看着他，突然觉得唇有点干燥，于是他舔了舔唇。

这更加奇怪了。Chris眨眨眼，想说句什么，冲口而出的却是那句：“男人吻起来好吗？”

Sebastian愣住了，他半长的头发还垂在脸侧，歪头皱着眉的样子就像一只不爽猫。

我可是撩遍了合作女演员，为什么Chris一直执着于这个？Sebastian有点不满，他觉得Chris在质疑他的撩人水平。

于是他勾起嘴角，舌尖缓缓地从唇上扫过。

“试试？”Sebastian特意拉长了声调问。

Chris看起来像是在思考，他笑起来，问：“认真的？”

“假的。”Sebastian翻了个白眼，站起来对他伸出手，“起来吧。”

Chris握住他的手，站了起来，掌心温热，他调侃着说：“我刚刚真要吻你了。”

“那我就只能拿我的金属臂打你了。”Sebastian认真地说，“可痛了。”

 

Sebastian好像对这个游戏乐此不疲了起来，或者就只是Chris发现了那个小习惯。Sebastian总是舔唇。

“You know...I mean...uh...”往往伴随着这一串口头语，舔舔唇，然后摊手，像极了一个土生土长的美国人，“whatever.”

阳光下的唇被舔的水亮。

Chris对此当然也有一定的反应。他每次笑起来都会摸一把Sebastian的胸膛，或者大腿，拍的Sebastian大声地喊你简直是蓄意报复。

 

有时候连Scarlett都看不下去了，这两个人有点交往过密，互相把对方当姑娘一样撩，而且刚开始只是出于本能，后来完全是一种竞技了，你撩我一下，我反击你。整个片场就像充满了情趣的成人房间。

“收敛点好吗？”Scarlett摘下墨镜，受不了地说，“上帝，我是不是走错片场了？”

“习惯就好。”Anthony理解地拍拍Scarlett的肩。

 

有什么限制了自由？家庭、婚姻、学业、工作，或者那该死的万有引力。

现在Sebastian感觉自己被万有引力束缚着，就像一个抛弃的重物，总会落在土地上。说不定他和Chris就只是两颗小行星，轨道使他们不断相近，然后等到距离最亲密时再慢慢错开。

最亲密的那一刻会以什么形式到来？

就像跳交谊舞一样的打戏、绿幕前的身体摩擦，两个大男人穿着厚重的戏服在地上贴成一团，Chris的手握着Sebastian的手腕，透过皮手套的热度仿佛要炙伤他的脉搏，两个人大汗淋漓，腿部交缠，荷尔蒙和汗水合为一体。

这种感觉就像滚了一次床单，那种只隔了布料的亲密接触，Sebastian舔唇时Chris都能清晰地看到他像浸水葡萄一样的湖泊蓝眼睛。唇上留下的水光就像上帝制造的汪洋。分明是Sebastian是被箍住脖子的那个，然而Chris却有了一种窒息感。

当导演喊Cut的时候，Sebastian脱力地倒在一边，为了一遍过，他刚刚几乎用尽了所有的力气。Chris和Sebastian都大口喘着气，如同溺水，指尖都懒得抬一抬，两个人的手搭在一起，Chris轻轻一动就能握住Sebastian的手。

 

拍完这场戏导演让他们休息一下好拍下一场，Chris带着Sebastian到了一个阴凉处，打开一罐喜力。

“哪儿来的？”Sebastian靠在墙上，点了一支烟，红色的烟盒握在手里。有点苦，也有点呛。尼古丁和焦油燃烧一路进入肺泡里的感觉，让他整个人都要一激灵。他想起来曾经身边没烟抽的时候，去跟一个姑娘要了一支黑冰爆珠， 捏碎滤嘴里的薄荷粒后咬在嘴里，薄荷凉意和清淡的烟草味就像浇了一头凉水。后来Sebastian就只钟爱红万的强烈的刺激感，或者淡一点的超醇灰万。他的朋友们总是说超醇灰万就像婴儿烟一样寡淡。但是……女士烟还是敬而远之比较好。

“拖车里拿的。”Chris喝了一口啤酒，在阴凉的屋檐下看外面像是被炙热的阳光烧灼沸腾的路面，然后他把手里的啤酒罐递给了Sebastian。

Sebastian接过，他把微凉的罐子表面贴在脸上，舒服地叹息。

他们之间沉默着，干燥的空气就差一个打火机，啪嗒，火焰点燃，然后就像燃烧的热气球一样旋转着成为灰烬。

Sebastian喝了一口啤酒，然后还给Chris，掏出手机来写邮件，字母在屏幕上跳跃，光标闪烁。

“女朋友？”Chris以为他在发短信，漫不经心地问。

“不。”Sebastian皱皱眉，专心致志地写那封繁复的回执，“当然不。”

Chris不说话也不笑的时候看起来也挺凶的。Sebastian偷瞄了一眼，得出这么一个结论。他看起来对谁都很好，随和极了，就像一个好好先生……shit，他分明拍自己大腿的时候痛死了。

“还要吗？”Chris晃了晃还剩下最后一口酒的罐子，低声问。

“嗯。”Sebastian应了一声，接着嘴边就凑上了啤酒罐，Chris手拿着顶端突出的铝边，Sebastian喝掉最后那一口时，唇不小心碰触了Chris的手指。

Chris立刻收了回来，刚刚触碰的位置温软的如同戳破了一个又一个泡泡，Sebastian没什么反应，还是在埋头写邮件，香烟滤嘴重新咬在嘴里。

拍完今天的戏份，Sebastian就要离组了。那与漫威签订的片约合同，如同彼此之间的引力拉绳。久违的患得患失让Chris勾不起调侃的笑容来。

他知道Sebastian也感受到了。

他们躲在这个阴凉的无人之地，避世的孤岛，时间从来不算数，也没有合约的约束，每次呼吸都与勇气相关。

“男人吻起来好吗？”Chris再一次提出这个问题。他好像对某些事情有着超乎想象的执着。他的声音闷闷的，随着滚烫的风压在了太阳浓浓的热度之下。

没想到Sebastian反应却大了起来，他先是沉默了一会儿，盯屏幕盯到眼睛酸涩，然后敲下最后一个字母，按下发送键。他眼眶现在还有点红，刚刚拍那场激烈的打戏时汗水流进眼睛里，刺痛感让他不停地掉眼泪，从眼角的细纹滑下去，浸湿了Chris紧紧箍着他的制服布料。这一幕估计会被剪掉。

Sebastian揉了揉眼睛，紧紧地盯着Chris，就像盯着刚刚还未发送的邮件一样，他将烟夹在指间，声音有点哑，说：“你他妈到底要不要试一试？”

又是这个动作，舌尖缓慢的从唇角扫过，然后留下一层水光。电影的慢镜头处理，自带特写，东欧人独有的、在美国多少年也改变不了的一种至慢的风情。

然后Chris就吻了上来。他问了三次这个问题，终于在最后一次“试一试”了。

Sebastian怔了一下，Chris碾磨着他的唇，动作激烈又细致，如同寻求一个最佳契合点，让唇纹都能愉悦的舒展。

男人之间的吻总是少了那么一点泡妞时的情趣和缱绻，更多了一种吻技上互不服输的狠劲儿。Sebastian狠狠地回吻，他后背贴着水泥墙，有点粗糙的墙壁摩擦着他的制服，Chris与他相缠，牙齿碰撞，舌头追逐。口腔仿佛成为了另一个战场。接吻时的交缠的水声还有轻咬下唇的酥麻感就像在酒吧里痛饮烈酒，也不知什么时候喝醉，脑子昏沉沉的呼吸都困难。

“闭上眼睛，Seb。”Sebastian望进Chris的眼睛里时，对方稍微退出一点，贴着他的唇，含混地说。

Seb。

“闭着眼我的吻技也比你好。”Sebastian听到这个称呼时心里的某一处像是被唤醒了一样震颤一下，如同在湖里投了一枚小石头，泛起的波纹仿佛弹奏了流畅的和弦，石子落底时是精准的泛音。他不情不愿地闭上眼睛，Chris的睫毛很长，铺在眼底有种小扇子的错觉。

身体越来越紧贴，空气愈发稀薄，Sebastian觉得自己都要中暑了，脑子昏昏沉沉的，只有相贴的唇部告诉他——自己正在接吻。不是贴面礼，不是吻戏，不是求爱，他和Chris Evans，就像争夺主权的兽类一样展现自己的吻技，狂热、激烈，如同往可乐里扔了一堆薄荷糖。

而水的沸点是多少？

到最后Sebastian不得不狠狠地咬了一下Chris的下唇，Chris痛哼一声，结束了这个吻。热情被熄灭后剩下的是尴尬的灰烬，他们对望着，Chris的唇破了一点点，Sebastian舔了舔带着一丝血腥味的唇，狠狠地吸了一口指间的烟，浓重的烟草味带着苦涩感拉扯着肺部，就比如饮下烈酒之后又扔了一根火柴，烧灼又尖锐的疼痛。

如果有评测，Sebastian愿意将这个从心底泛出的感受评为九级痛感。

“抱歉。”Sebastian说，“我的错。”

这一切都超出了他的预料，起码在他数次自以为是地撩Chris时就没想过这个结果。他不确定Chris对此会有什么样的感觉，最糟的是他发现自己好像喜欢Chris。就像刚刚那个吻，狂热盛放又压抑自知。

虽然亲过那么多男人……但这并不代表自己也要喜欢男人吧。操，可这又不是那么回事。

Sebastian掐灭了烟，远处场务已经跑过来叫人去拍下一个镜头了，他跟在Chris后面，走出阴凉处，阳光让他的眼睛都开始刺痛。他觉得自己的心就像垃圾桶里瘪掉的喜力啤酒罐一样被捏紧。

妈的。这是不是太过了？

 

当引力达到最大值，双方亲密度爆表时会有什么后果？星体的碰撞爆炸还是带着火花的擦肩而过？也可以是漩涡星系的碰撞，外观上呈现一种融合的光彩。

感谢上帝和牛顿。

他们现在真是既尴尬又焦躁。就像点燃了一支美国精神，清淡的前奏，燃烧到烟纸上的鹰标时，嗓子都被辣的难受。

 

Chris和Sebastian匆匆结束了剩下的合作戏份。

导演调整着机位，从多个角度拍摄Bucky把Steve从海中救上来的镜头。

“干得不错，Sebastian。”导演喊了cut，然后拍了拍Sebastian的肩。

Sebastian只是点点头，然后有点犹豫地对还湿漉漉地躺在地上的Chris伸出手，当Chris握住时他明显的感觉到Sebastian的手松了一下，像是在躲闪，但最后还是一把将他拉了起来。

Chris唇上被Sebastian咬破的小伤口还有点火辣辣的疼，他们两个现在看起来都很糟糕，头发上、身上全是水，画着伤妆，制服脏兮兮的，Sebastian半长的头发贴在脖颈上，水珠顺着往下淌。

他们都出色地完成了这一部分的戏份。Chris知道落入海中的Steve被Bucky救了上来，但他看着此时的Sebastian，突然有种Steve被救了上来，而自己却深海溺亡的错觉。

他们都没有说话，这次离组像上次一样，Chris送Sebastian到车前，手里紧紧地握着行李箱的拉杆。

已经换上了一身轻便衣服的Sebastian和Chris对望，然后拨了拨自己的头发，说：“再见，Chris。”

Chris像往常一样紧紧地抱住他，脑袋埋在他的肩处，声音沉闷又干巴巴，说：“再见。”

没有曾经带着笑意的“我会很想你”，只是再见。仿佛所有的情感都在那句“我会陪你到最后”还有那个突如其来的吻上耗了个干净。

连带着勇气，和理智思考。

 

他们不再是初遇时总感觉一切还没开始，有的是时间可以浪费和疯狂的二十多岁了。人们总说一个年龄阶段总会有一些新鲜的人生思考，从crazy到peaceful也只不过是几个字母的转换。

就像尼采的笔下，苏鲁支三十岁了，离开他的故乡和故乡的湖水，隐入山林①。

而假期就是用来思考这些所谓的人生哲理的最优选择。所以Chris和Sebastian的全部心思都用在了怎么处理这个吻带来的尴尬无比的结果。对于两个哥们来说，这过于热烈，或者说掺杂了过多的感情，一开始确实是尝试，他们承认，但到后来激烈的拥吻、挤压肺里的氧气，手揉在发间，更多的确实他妈的情感宣泄。就像青春期少年看到了魂牵梦萦的梦中情人，然后偷摸摸的给自己打手枪一样令人感到一时的爽快和事后的自我厌恶。

人和绵羊不同的地方只是在于，他的意识代替了他的本能②。Sebastian抱住脑袋趴在桌子上，他们当时理智断线，一切都更出于本能和欲望，简直连绵羊都不如。

Sebastian心想Chris Evans到底有他妈什么好，美国甜心，对，这个他不否认，棕褐的头发、蓝眼睛、白的都要反光的皮肤，还有那看起来都想吹个口哨摸一把好身材，笑起来眼睛弯弯的，动作幅度大到恨不得倒在地上。完美，简直就像上帝的礼物。

可许多人都是这么想的。没有一丁点的特殊性。于是Sebastian苦恼地想，Chris Evans在自己心里到底有什么好的？跟自己分享过冰淇淋和小风扇？还是拥抱住他时温暖的体温以及那次意外的接吻看起来性感的不得了的样子？

“那可是Chris Evans啊哥们。”Chace用手肘碰了碰趴在桌子上无精打采的Sebastian，“这还不够吗？”

“我该怎么办？如果有一天你像我一样，发现喜欢上了自己的同事，而且那一切自作聪明自以为是用在他身上的撩人泡妞技术全是他妈的真情实感，该怎么办？这一切都完蛋了。”Sebastian说，“我该怎么躲着他？”

“Chris不喜欢你？”Chace有点疑惑地问，“刚刚你形容那个吻时的样子，我都以为你谈恋爱了。”

“他好像……”Sebastian觉得自己一定是喝多了酒，否则怎么一提起Chris的名字胃里就翻滚的、烧灼的、狂轰滥炸一般的疼痛，他皱皱眉，揉了揉太阳穴，说，“我也不知道……这简直糟透了，比那天参加完Jessica的生日派对后身上全是奶油和口红印还要糟。”

“你可以试试，真的。”Chace说，“就算不成功，又能怎么样呢？”

所以感情这种事儿就是全凭一腔孤勇和好运气，不成功又能怎么样？台面上他们依旧是好同事、好哥们，只不过合约一结束，就渐渐形同陌路，媒体问起时摆出熟稔的样子说噢我们遇到了会一起坐一坐，他们都是演员，不走心的话绝对能够滴水不漏地演出好兄弟之间的亲密，这也没什么大不了的。媒体喜闻乐见，他们迎合大众，好莱坞的常事。

可Sebastian心想自己演了那么多烂片，没想到与他的生活相比那些烂片简直票房口碑双赢。

到底要不要试试？

Sebastian还没决定好，宣传期就来了。

每个人都能看出宣传期里Sebastian看起来有点躲闪着Chris。言语、行为上，提起Chris就会不由自主地舔唇，脑子里的形容词就像一瞬间蒸发了，连说话都有点紧张。

这太糟了。Sebastian手里端着给Chris捎的咖啡。他是清晨被手机的震动声吵醒的，震动着的手机在床边的柜子上移动，Sebastian以为是助理，拿过手机按下通话键。

“我等会儿就下去。”Sebastian打着哈欠，困得眼睛里都泛泪。

“Sebastian。”对方停顿了一下，有几秒间只有呼吸的声音，紧贴着话筒，温热的呼吸就像落在脸上的亲吻。对方唤了一声他的名字，声音有点哑也很疲惫，然后说，“醒了吗？”

这个熟悉的声调让Sebastian的哈欠都没打完，僵硬的停在半空，握着手机的手不禁收紧，他眨了眨眼睛，说：“Chris？”

“抱歉，希望没打扰你。”Chris说话时含含糊糊的，像极了情人相拥而眠时的枕间密语的慵懒困倦，“可以帮我稍杯咖啡吗，在等会儿发布会的时候？”

“咖啡？”Sebastian愣了一下，“主办方提供饮用水啊。”

“不，不要饮用水。”Chris像是叹了口气，“为了防止等会儿在提问环节睡着，我可能得需要咖啡。而我现在太困了准备睡一会儿所以可能没那个时间……可以吗Seb？”

Chris又在叫他Seb。黏糊的声音就像搅拌蜂蜜，Sebastian第一次知道原来Chris在没睡醒时说话会带着一点点波士顿口音。

这可真是性感极了，不是吗？

于是Sebastian说：“好的。”他怎么也学不会拒绝。

 

等他真正站在咖啡店里，戴着鸭舌帽，有点茫然地面对着咖啡品种列表时，他才发现这一切简直傻透了。

Sebastian都不知道Chris喜欢喝什么咖啡，加多少奶加多少糖。

“浓缩咖啡。”Sebastian决定下来，“……不加糖。”

“一杯？”店员问。

“……”Sebastian顿了一下，“两杯，谢谢。”

没加糖的美式浓缩真是难以入口到无法言喻，清早的人很少，于是店员就没在杯身上写姓氏。Sebastian有点松了口气，他还没想好是说两杯都是Mr.Stan还是其中一杯是Mr.Evans。

Chris不会在意这个的。他看起来比Sebastian释怀多了，无论在哪件事上。

自从宣传期开始后，Chris的表现天衣无缝，好像那个另两个人都陷入人生思考和情感困境的吻只是一个梦，他笑着跟Sebastian拥抱，say hi，调侃几个月不见肌肉都快不见了，交谈着假期里发生的趣事，拍肩大笑。

当然，他跟每个人都这样。表现的就像一个亲昵又得体的老友。

反倒令Sebastian手足无措起来。

Sebastian端着两杯咖啡，在入场前递给Chris。

“噢谢了伙计。”Chris看起来不是很有精神，他对Sebastian眨眨眼，打开杯口喝了一口，艰难地咽下去后苦着脸说，“没加糖真是太苦了……不过，这对我非常管用。你知道，加多了奶油和糖的咖啡喝起来绝对会睡着的，相信我这是真的。”

Sebastian从来没有想过困倦会传染这个事情。可能Chris对Sebastian来说就是个巨大的影响体。没加糖的美式浓缩也拯救不了Chris的疲惫，而这个情绪却像传染给了Sebastian，现在他们两个就像一夜没睡一样困到不行。

如同吃了过量的巴比妥，神经到细胞都麻醉了。

怎么结束的发布会Sebastian已经不记得了，连宣传期也像全程梦游完成的。Chris看他的眼神总是不一样……说多了就好像在自作多情。

宣传期最后一程结束时他们短暂的聚了一下，Anthony把麦递给Chris时眼睛里满满的都是加油兄弟我相信你。Chris像是喝嗨了一样非得说自己是场里的No.1，然后他就把Sebastian点的歌给唱了。一首摇滚，音调高且特别吵闹。

Chris在歌曲播放前奏时用麦克风对Sebastian说没想到你竟然喜欢这种歌真是不可思议。Sebastian不满地扔了一粒爆米花过去，在吵嚷中大声对Chris喊你不想唱就给我啊。

然后Chris笑了，他扬扬麦克风就像是幼稚的示威，Sebastian气的恨不得把手里所有的爆米花都扔过去，然后Chris开始唱了。他真的喝嗨了，无论声音还是节奏听起来都像要压制全场。

于是被这首歌带动的全场也跟着嗨了起来，Anthony戳了戳Sebastian，说：“你看他是不是还挺像那么回事儿的。”

“得了吧。”Sebastian耸耸肩，“他又不会像麦当娜一样跳大腿舞。”

“说不定他真的会！”Anthony打开了一瓶酒，向Chris遥遥举杯，Chris看过来，对Anthony笑了一下然后看向了Sebastian。

不一样的。真的不一样。Sebastian与Chris的视线对接，他唱得尽兴又肆意，就像一个歇斯底里、自燃的太阳③。

何妨一试。

 

Chris来纽约的机会并不是很多，大多数都是匆匆坐飞机来，参加完活动后再匆匆飞走，不耗费多余的一秒。所以他们基本都会在洛杉矶碰面。

“Anthony总说你像个退休老人闷在家里。”Chris坐在Sebastian对面，拨弄着盘子里的蔬菜沙拉。

“我退休是因为我年轻时疯狂多了，sweetie。”Sebastian翻了个白眼，他把混合果蔬汁推给Chris，“我不喝这个。”

男人之间的交际永远逃不出一个圈子，球赛、健身、无聊的政治、辣妹。Sebastian觉得他和Chris确实也在这个局限里，但又有些别的因素掺杂着。比如他们或许会去Santa Monica海滩晒太阳，一起去逛Barnes&Noble书店什么的。在洛杉矶他们两个仿佛都很清闲，有时Chris晚上呆在家里看一场橄榄球赛的转播，第二天恹恹地跟Sebastian说这个比赛简直是垃圾。

Chris对某些他不太喜欢或赞同的事情总是会变得特别义愤填膺，皱着眉再加上新蓄起的胡髭，显得挺凶的。

又很可爱。

“你留着胡子还挺好看的。”Sebastian指出。

“是吗？”Chris有点愉悦，他挥舞着沙拉铲，“谢谢。”

然后Sebastian就把他手里的沙拉铲抢过来，争夺沙拉的主导权。就像两个幼稚鬼。

《美国队长3》的开拍加入了一些新的合作演员，Chris的戏份也不那么密集。

亚特兰大正值闷热期，演员们在室外拍一场戏下来就像洗了个澡。Sebastian的造型比较难打理，也不是很好散热，尤其是需要套上金属手臂的胳膊，像是关进了闷笼里。

他提前到场等自己的戏份，遮阳伞能遮住阳光但挡不住空气里泛滥的滚滚热浪，Sebastian没有拿风扇出来，只好拿片场提供的冰袋贴在脖颈和额头上给自己降温。

“嘿。”他感到耳边有一阵凉风，他转头，发现Chris拿着一个风扇挤在他身边坐下。

“离我远点。”Sebastian嗓子都有点干渴，他对戴着墨镜的Chris说，“好热。”

“所以我来了。”Chris将风扇调到最大速度，然后手持着柄在两人之间来回移动。虽然受风扇的大小限制，风不是很大，但也能驱赶走一丝热意。

Chris好像很喜欢紧紧地挨着Sebastian，就像缠人的大型犬。他与Sebastian絮絮叨叨地聊天。Chris说的事情总是很琐碎。

“这里热的就像泡在岩浆里。”Chris说，“我宁愿再去做三次冰桶挑战。”

“那请你一定要点我的名字。”Sebastian将手里的冰袋贴到Chris脸上，“我绝对不会便宜那个冬兵玩偶了。”

Chris想起Sebastian和Anthony合作的冰桶挑战，大笑起来，冰袋被Sebastian贴的表面有点温了，他看着Sebastian眯着眼睛看那里拍摄情况的样子，把鼻梁上架着的墨镜摘下来，戴到Sebastian脸上。

有了墨镜防护过于明亮炽热的阳光的Sebastian舒坦地勾起了嘴角。

 

对于Chris的态度Sebastian一直都猜不透，到底怎么样才算喜欢？分享同一桶冰淇淋，将能量棒互相分享，挤在一个太阳伞下，用同一个风扇，行为习惯上越来越像对方而不仅仅是模仿？

他带着这样的困扰找到了Anthony，Chris和他共同的黑人哥们。他犹豫了很久，想着该怎么措词才显得比较正常，等到下定决心开口时，Anthony已经快吃完了一个苹果。

Sebastian的语气里带着浓浓的困惑和迷茫，他问Anthony：“Chris拍你的腿大笑的时候也会摸到大腿内侧吗？”

Anthony一口苹果没咽下去差点呛在嗓子里，他瞪大眼睛，同样迷茫地说：“……啊？”

答案显而易见。

Sebastian不得不换了另外一个共同话题试图结束这个尴尬的问答，他调侃着说：“Chris居然适应不了希尔顿烟的味道，令人惊讶。”

“……Chris不抽希尔顿烟？”Anthony看起来更加疑惑了。

好吧，够了，到此为止。

 

Chris有时候会邀请Sebastian去他拖车里看电影，他来之前下载了不少影片。Sebastian总是欣然赴约，因为Chris拖车里的小型空调总是感觉比他的凉不少。

“没想到你会看这种电影，文艺、浪漫、爱情。”Sebastian喝着苏打水，头发松松的在后面扎成一簇，“不过也能接受。说实话，before we go真是拍的太出彩了，老兄。”

拖车里有点狭窄，Chris拉下窗帘，和Sebastian挤在床上，空气里充满了清淡的沐浴露和洗发水的味道，还有发胶。

“我和Vanessa合作过一部电视剧……就是这里面的Joanna。”Sebastian指着电脑屏幕，“说起来，你见过Margot Robbie吗？”

“见过，也吃过几次饭。”Chris点点头，“她是个不错的朋友。”

电影里Tim和Mary一次又一次上演着重逢，Tim用他时空穿梭的技能挽回了一次又一次尴尬的局面。

“你如果是Tim，我是说，如果。”Chris突然说，“你想修改哪一部分的剧情？”

“或许接工作时会慎重一点？你总是说我演了一些邪气的角色。”Sebastian开玩笑地说，“噢不，说实话，我可能会想回到拍《美国队长1》时，起码能保佑我自我介绍时声音不那么丢人的颤抖。”

“你的声音颤抖吗？”Chris皱眉回想起他们的初次见面，Sebastian握住他的手，漂亮的眼睛里就像藏了亿万光年的缩影，勾起嘴角说嗨我是Sebastian Stan。

“那你呢？”Sebastian决定不纠结这个问题，他反问Chris。

“……或许会回到问这个问题之前，我选择不问这个问题。”Chris挑挑眉，“因为我实在没想好该怎么回答。”

“好的好的，perfect boy, apple pie life。”Sebastian耸耸肩，“我理解。”

他们在Mary挑裙子那里不约而同的笑起来，Sebastian说你买衣服真是太省心了，一个款式买全部的颜色，Tim会很想和你交朋友的。

Sebastian永远也摸不透Chris看电影的套路，他们断断续续的看完了《love actually》，首相在圣诞夜敲开一扇扇的门寻找娜塔莉，作家学了西班牙语在一群人的跟随下去酒馆里对曾经的女管家来了个轰轰烈烈的求婚，山姆穿越重重阻拦去向喜欢的女孩子告白。圣诞夜的机场就像爱意的爆发点。

一切美好又令人向往，带着孤勇和好运的爱情。

他和Chris分一桶冰淇淋吃，为里面的最后一颗蓝莓而恨不得把枕头扔到对方身上，最后总是以Chris迅速把勺子里的最后一颗蓝莓塞到Sebastian嘴里结束。

酸甜的蓝莓汁液在口中蔓延，他看着Chris充满笑意的眼睛，心里好像有什么敲响了，就像《love actually》里圣诞夜的钟声，或许也只是被放大无数倍的心跳，震得耳膜都晕眩。

他们在片场的最后一天花一个半小时看完了最后一部电影。他们刚拍完一个沉重的打戏，精疲力尽地倚着床，坐在地毯上。

“When Harry Met Sally？认真的？”Sebastian在片头出现时无奈地说，“说真的，Chris，我感觉回到了牵个手都害羞的青春期。”

“其实爱情与性本来就是分开的。”在看完Sally与Harry前往纽约路上的谈话时，Chris发表意见。

“……万有引力？”Sebastian一时不知道该怎么接话，他犹豫了一下，说。

Chris怔了一下，然后勾住Sebastian的肩，笑着说：“对，没错，万有引力。给你满分。”

 

拍摄结束后剧组开了一个杀青派对。

他看着Sebastian将棕发女郎送出门，然后坐回来继续打牌，心想你到底什么时候醉？

外面突然下起了大雨，酒吧里的伞不是很多，分来分去怎么也不够。

“我和Chris一起。”Sebastian说，“我们住的很近。”

Chris听到Sebastian喊他名字时睁开眼睛看过去，Sebastian正在收拾手里的牌，察觉到Chris的视线时刻意花式洗牌，像极了为引起喜欢的人注意的出风头少年。

他们打完这一轮之后就开始陆陆续续地退场回去了，酒瓶堆了一地，Sebastian脚边摆了不少空瓶。

他们两个耗到众人都快走完了之后才准备离开。Sebastian在喧闹声中，借着酒吧迷离的光线，用啤酒瓶碰了碰Chris的苏打水，里面的柠檬片随着杯子的晃动而来回漂浮。

“干杯。”Sebastian说，他思考了一会儿像是在想用一个什么理由，最后还是简单地碰了碰，“为了我们在片场看的爱情电影。”

Chris没忍住笑了出来，Sebastian看起来真的喝醉了，亏他刚刚还在想Sebastian的酒量到底有多大。原来Sebastian一直绷着一根弦，等到人都走光了才松懈下来，酒气熏染的他眼睛都泛红，他喝了一口啤酒，瞪着眼睛催促：“快点儿啊，Chris。干杯。”

Sebastian喝东西时很好看，扬起饮品，而眼睛却看着对方，看起来狂放极了，就像他曾经、现在也不会逝去的疯狂的日子。

Chris哭笑不得地拿起杯子，对Sebastian做了一个cheers的动作，还没等喝下去，就被Sebastian抢了杯子。

对方像是瞄准了里面的那个柠檬片，晃了晃杯子，让柠檬片顺着苏打水滑进口中。然后含在嘴里。

“酸吗？”Chris无奈地问。

Sebastian含着柠檬片，有点含混不清地说：“扶我一把，兄弟。”

Chris站起来，把Sebastian一把拉起来，对方歪歪斜斜地倚着Chris，还踢翻了一两瓶啤酒。

“你刚才去送那个妞的时候怎么没见你醉成这样？”Chris勾着Sebastian的肩膀，试图带着他往外面走，但Sebastian眼里的世界仿佛和他的平衡感相悖，最后Chris不得不搂住了他的腰。

“我可是替你喝了不少酒。”Sebastian和Chris挤在一个伞下面，地面上的积水沾湿了他的裤脚，雨水让他清醒了一点，“有点同情心好吗？”

Chris这才发现Sebastian居然也能变的这么粘人，Chris的房间在Sebastian的前面，他刷开自己房间时Sebastian跟着他走进去，躺在床上就是不肯起来。

“就一会儿。”Sebastian竖起一根手指，“我觉得我会摔在自己房间的浴缸里。”

“摔在自己房间里和摔在我房间里有什么不同吗？”Chris打开空调，将外套挂在衣钩上，问。

“你起码会救我一下。”Sebastian翻了个身，Chris都不想提醒他身上的水都蹭到被子上了。他迷迷糊糊地说，“你会救我吧？”

“老天，分明酒量也不好，偏偏装的能干翻全场。”Chris把Sebastian扶起来，让他坐着，然后将他湿漉漉的外套一起挂在衣钩上，“我去洗个澡，或者你想先去洗？”

“你先。”Sebastian摆摆手。

他们交替着洗澡，Chris关注着Sebastian在浴室时的动静，生怕传来一声倒地的声响。

Sebastian在花洒下，温热的水流冲走了他身上的烟酒气和混杂的香水味，浴室里很潮湿，还弥漫着刚刚Chris洗澡时的沐浴露的香气。

我可能真的喝醉了。Sebastian捧了一把水浇在脸上，带着洗发水泡沫刺激的他眼睛生疼。而且再也清醒不了了。

他裹着浴袍走出去，Chris看起来松了口气。

Sebastian坐在Chris对面，突然很正经地说：“你还记得看那部电影时的那个问题吗？”

“哪个电影？”Chris有点摸不着头脑，“哪个问题？”

“如果是Tim，你想回到什么时候，修改什么剧情？”Sebastian抿抿唇，问。

“……”Chris看着Sebastian仿佛被浴室热气和残存的酒气蒸腾发红的脸，发梢还在滴水。Sebastian问这个问题时很认真，就像那位作家仰着头对曾经的女管家求婚时一样，充满了孤勇与爱意。

突然的沉默。空调送风的声音就像在变奏的吟诵诗句。

Sebastian甚至都有点想说我爱你Chris，从好几年前开始。或许在你冲我眨眼睛介绍自己是Chris Evans时就对你印象不错，但谁又知道呢。就像万有引力引发的碰撞，但我想要融合。

酒有时候会是个很好的东西。一切的责任都可以归咎于它。Sebastian甚至有点绝望地想如果这次真的失败了，他还是可以回去睡一觉，第二天带着宿醉的疼痛当做什么都没发生过，然后在下一次合作，或者就是这次宣传期，继续和Chris勾肩搭背扮演好哥们。

Chris叹了口气，他垂睫想了一会儿，抬头说：“如果你想听实话的话……我当时其实想说，最想回到我们在阴凉处的那个时候。”

Sebastian有点疑惑地看着他，勉强思考着那个时候发生了什么……喜力啤酒，红万，吻。

“就像Tim和Mary的初夜。”Chris继续说，带着苦笑，声音低哑的就像抽了三盒希尔顿烟，“然后不停地回到那个时刻，我就可以不断与你接吻。”

“……”Sebastian眨了眨眼睛，勾起嘴角，眼尾细纹里仿佛盛满了温情，他问，“当时我们说了什么来着？”

“男人吻起来好吗？”Chris揉了揉Sebastian湿漉漉的短发，然后一路向下扣住了Sebastian的肩膀，手下是浴袍轻软的面料。

Sebastian眯起眼睛，舔舔唇，说：“你他妈到底要不要试试？”

然后Chris紧接着就吻上了他，不同于先前的试探，这次像是要品尝Sebastian唇上残留的酒香。

依旧狂热、激烈的吻，饱含着彻底喷薄而出的爱意和所有豁出去的勇气。

Sebastian被Chris抱住，翻了个身压在身下，他抬起头，牙齿轻碰在一起。

“要不要管管你的老二？”Sebastian意有所指地问。

“搭把手？”Chris亲昵地吻了一下Sebastian的鼻尖。

酒确实是个万能的东西。在不需要时可以帮助清楚记忆，在需要时也可以成为气氛催化剂。

Chris进入Sebastian时温柔又缓慢，直到Sebastian适应过来，两个人终于亲密相合时，彼此发出一声破碎的喘息和叹息声。

或许这就是万有引力带来的碰撞，Sebastian在Chris冲撞时与他接吻，然后唇错开，落在脖颈上，在他耳边轻声说我爱你。

这是今夜本应提前说的句子，一个迟到了几年的三个单词。可看起来并不是很晚。

或许爱情这种事确实总也不会迟到。

第二天Sebastian醒来时，Chris在身后紧紧的拥着他，手臂搭在他的腰上，与Sebastian的十指相扣。

Sebastian的头有点疼，破过窗帘的清晨光线让他觉得这就像一个梦境。

他翻了个身，Chris还在睡着，头发乱糟糟的，眼睫均匀铺开，温暖又真实。

随着Sebastian的动作，Chris迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看见Sebastian，勾起唇角，将他带到怀里，含含糊糊地问：“几点了？”

就像一个普通的、他们已经在一起好久了的清晨。

Sebastian看着他，没有回答。

“怎么了？”Chris轻声问。

Sebastian抿着唇，声音有点哑，他动起来腰还很酸。他说：“昨晚我们都喝醉了，所以……”所以这一切都是认真的且真实的吗？

Chris像是知道他要说什么，于是回答：“你还记得Harry跑进新年舞会里找Sally表白时的话吗④？你可能不记得了……因为那时候你睡着了。”

“暖和的天气里生感冒的那段？”Sebastian撇撇嘴，“我从来不用一个小时点餐。”

“不，当然不是，应该是后面那句。”Chris被Sebastian认真的语气逗笑了，他亲吻了一下Sebastian的唇角。

Chris说：“如果你要跟某人共度余生，那么余生越快开始越好。”

爱情与酒精，与焦油和尼古丁，与荷尔蒙，与性都没关系。

只是与你有关。

“我爱你。”

-FIN

①尼采《查拉斯图特拉如是说》

②马克思、恩格斯《German ideology》

③来自一篇关于《Total Eclipse》的影评，原句“他歇斯底里，他是个自燃的太阳”。

④Harry的表白：我爱你在暖和的天气感冒，我爱你用一小时来点菜，我爱你皱着眉看着我好像我是疯子一样，我爱跟你分别后仍然萦绕不散的余香，我想在睡前跟你聊天。……并非因我寂寞或今天是除夕，我来这里是因为我发现……若你要跟某人共度余生，那么余生越快开始越好。


	28. 意识流

Sebastian从没想过会发生这样的情况。

他和Chris吵架了。这很正常，每对恋爱又共同生活了好几年的伴侣都会经历这一过程。吵架有时候还会是感情的催化剂……瞧Mr.and Mrs.Smith，他们都快拆了房子最后还是甜甜蜜蜜地腻在床上。

“别给我提什么Mr.and Mrs.Smith。”Chris在客厅里走来走去，皱着眉对沙发上的Sebastian说，“虽然Julie确实很辣，Pitt也是。但是……老天，不要试图扯开话题，我们也不需要去什么见鬼的婚姻咨询。”

Sebastian坐在沙发上，手指都把报纸捏皱了，他翻了个大白眼，克制着不把报纸揉成一团扔向那个总是在他眼前晃来晃去的Chris。

“冷静下来好吗？永远不会犯错的Evans先生？！！”Sebastian赶在Chris之前提高了音量，他还是忍无可忍地将报纸摔在沙发上，好极了，他的耐心在渐渐地消耗，最棒的是他根本就没多少耐心，“在互相推诿之前能不能想想你到底干了些什么混账事儿？”

没错，已经开始互相推卸责任了。

“Sebastian Stan！”Chris也彻底生气了，他抬高自己的声音，然后深呼吸，包裹在贴身衬衫下的胸膛起伏着，他焦躁地抹了一把头发，他情绪一激动就容易这样，想说句什么，总感觉提不上气，理智的最后一根弦总是断不掉，他有千万句话可以说，唇却有点颤抖，将所有的言语全堵回了心里，憋闷的难受。

Sebastian觉得自己没有做错什么，他听到Chris大声叫喊自己的名字，冷眼看过去，Chris站在客厅的大落地窗前，窗帘没拉上，正午的灼灼燃烧的光线通过窗户钻进来，包裹起Chris。Sebastian看不清Chris现在的样子。

Chris使劲扯了一下自己的领带，将结扣扯松。他们刚进家门就开始吵，血液就像来到了陡峭的山涧飞速流动，还有这让人窒息的炽热阳光。窗户外面，Dodger在草地上追着一个球玩儿，完全没有意识到房屋里焦灼的气氛。

Chris顺着落地窗滑坐在地上，背靠着窗户。有一个没有扔掉的罐头躺在地板上，他拿过来，紧紧握了一下，把它扔到桌子旁的垃圾桶里。他的手心已经汗湿了，拿着铝制罐都觉得有点滑。

“你不接我的电话，Sebastian，整整两天。”Chris说，因为刚刚吵得太过激烈，嗓音都有点沙哑，就像夹杂了砂砾，但音调还是不断抬高。每一个吵架中的人总是不自觉地提高声音，潜意识里想用音量来使自己占上风。Chris在Sebastian解释之前抢了话，他也承认自己说话就像个咄咄逼人的asshole，但他控制不了，“来电没接，短信没回。我差点以为你出什么事情了，Sebastian！好的，我想得太多，但是在指责我之前请你先当好你的fucking hunsband！”

Sebastian舔着唇，然后紧紧地抿起来，他把报纸在沙发上拍的闷响，说：“我跟你解释过了，Chris，我的手机不小心摔坏了，而我有他妈整整两天的戏份！那个见鬼的时差，我有时间给你打电话的时候你总是关机！”

“Jesus Christ！”Chris咬字很重，如同铅球砸在了地上，他气恼地拍了下自己的大腿，后脑勺撞了一下落地窗，细麻的疼痛开始蔓延，他眼前都开始出现老旧电视机的屏幕上才会有的雪花了。

Sebastian也闭上眼睛靠在沙发上平息怒火。共同生活就是会有这样的坏处，所有的缺点都开始成倍放大，膨胀到占满每件琐事，直到双方都再也忍不下去。

所以有了争吵。不恰当的比喻，垃圾桶还要定时清理呢。

“你总是这样，等你回个电话就像在曼哈顿区等该死的计程车。”Chris说，“我是不是该感谢你几年前冰桶挑战那么迅速地回应了？虽然敷衍到我想把我承受的那些冰水送给你一桶！”

“不用谢，pefect boy！”Sebastian生着闷气，大声回应，“我就几次，只有几次！怎么了？影响你美国精神，浪费你拯救世界的宝贵时间了？！”

这走势太对了。接下来他们就能够互相揭对方的老底儿，把那堆琐碎到平常提起都觉得麻烦的小事儿一件件抖落出来，从他们第一天相遇开始，一直争论到此时此刻。

如果是这样，Sebastian就不会觉得出乎意料、难以接受、猝不及防、措手不及了。

 

神来一笔的是，Chris和他吵着吵着，然后哭了。

他妈的。

是Chris哭了。被他自己感动哭了。

Sebastian当时已经站了起来倚靠着沙发了，等了半天都没等到Chris的回应，抬眼看过去，Chris依旧坐在地上倚靠着落地窗，不过低下了头，逆着光线隐约能看到挂在长睫毛上的水光。

Sebastian当场傻了。他心想自己还没哭呢，怎么又被Chris抢了先。眼眶里本来因情绪激动和莫名的委屈而积聚起的泪水硬生生被他抹掉，用力太大以致于眼角都磨的发红。

“……Chris？”Sebastian听到自己轻轻地叫了一声，声音足够小心，他不安地将手搭在沙发上，眨了眨眼睛。

Chris没有说话。像是沉浸在悲伤的情绪中难以自拔。过了好一会儿，才低低地应了声：“嗯。”声音如同闷湿的雨。

所以……呃……意思是……这个架还吵不吵了？

Sebastian彻底不知道该怎么办了。在日常生活里Chris其实才是更加情绪化的那个。而Sebastian更易于把情感闷在心里。当然，傍晚除外。对Sebastian来说，夜晚是他最有耐心的时候，所有闷积的事情都在沉默的夜里喷薄而出，然后Chris就会听他一件件的说，然后拥着他，蓝眼睛倾泻温柔。

就算吵架也会这样。他们自从明明白白的确定关系后，就从来没有超过一天的冷战期。

Chris有时候会很焦虑，比如在电影上映前，宣传期时，以及作为导演带着剧组奔来跑去的应付媒体的那段日子。Sebastian就会紧紧的拥抱他，使Chris确认自己还在身边，就算面临无数的聚光灯、记者嘈杂的提问、陌生的城市，自己还会拥抱他，用最熟悉的方式。

Sebastian不知道要不要去安慰他，他犹豫了一会儿。毕竟在这发生之前Chris说的话让他气不打一处来。

 

“我对你多好，Sebastian。”Chris说，“你的每一部电影，老天，每一部电影我都看了，一帧一帧的看了！就算你演的那堆邪气的角色我也都看了好几遍！甚至就出场不到几分钟，我也认认真真的看完了！背你的角色名和电影名比我的全名还熟！”

Sebastian当时觉得Chris这话太幼稚了，幼稚到还不如Dodger心爱的那个宝贝皮球，他口不择言地反击：“操你，Chris，说的就像我没有看过你所有的电影！你和那些女人的床戏我说过什么吗？你他妈连拍个香水广告都要脱光了衣服！”

好的，已经不知道他俩谁更幼稚一点了。反正Chris接下来就像演了个悲情戏一样沉浸在角色里走不出来。

Sebastian的手握起又松开，他看着Chris的方向，纠结着应不应该走过去。向往常一样与他和解。

可Chris居然因为自己看了Sebastian之前拍的夹杂着不少烂片的电影而感动，这简直无法接受。他烦躁地拨了拨头发。

 

时间仿佛就这样胶住了。两个人都沉默着，心里百转千回。

大概是Dodger心爱的皮球与玻璃发出的沉闷的撞击声打破了沉默，两人的视线突然对接。

“Seb。”Chris叹了口气，对Sebastian说：“过来。”

Sebastian眨了下眼睛，客厅里持续了很长时间的浮躁气氛已经消失殆尽了，他走向Chris，然后帮他把领带解下来，扔在一边。然后手臂环住他的背。

Chris埋在他肩上，深深地呼吸。Sebastian身上淡淡的香水味渐渐冲散Chris的消极情绪。他的手抚摸着Sebastian柔软的头发，在阳光下有种温和的棕金色。

“你刚刚怎么了，Chris？”Sebastian在她耳边轻声问，Chris洒在他颈间的呼吸卷走了他所有压抑的怒火。

然而Chris还没说话，Sebastian就警告似的补充：“相信我，如果你敢说是因为看了我的那些烂片而被自己感动到落泪，我就把你丢出去和Dodger一起玩那个球。”

Chris笑了，笑声带动着胸膛微微震动，他说话还是有点发涩，带着黏黏糊糊地委屈声调：“那个球还是我买的。”

虽然现在看起来好一点了，但Chris刚刚引起的焦虑还没有彻底消失，他紧紧地抱着Sebastian，尽可能地贴近，他身上发冷，而Sebastian温暖的体温就像给予了新生。

“我差点忘了你喜欢拍文艺片。”Sebastian轻轻拍抚着Chris的背，“所以，多愁善感的Evans导演，你刚刚在想什么？”

“我想起来去年冬天你从都柏林拍戏，特地请了三天的假飞回美国和我过圣诞节。”Chris将脑袋埋得更深了一点，胡髭隔着薄薄的衬衫蹭着Sebastian的肩膀， 有点痒，他有点懊恼，声音也闷闷的，“而我忙着新电影分镜，和你只出去玩了一天。”

“迪士尼。我记得，那个彩灯都亮起来的时候真是精彩绝伦。”Sebastian弯起嘴角，感受着Chris渐渐放松下来的情绪和逐渐平复的心跳。

“所以，那么多年了，Sebastian，我还是……”Chris顿了一下，继续说，“我还是宁愿和你呆在家里吵架，看蠢狗玩球，也不想和你分开。”

Sebastian松开怀抱，挪了挪位置，坐在Chris对面。现在是两个人坐在地板上了。他摊手，一脸无奈：“好的，whatever，我果然不是很懂你这个意识流的思维方式。我以前觉得发照片时必须要挑滤镜就已经在文艺方面有一点造诣了。”

Chris看着他，笑起来，眼睛里都是沉甸甸的喜欢。像是带着他一起沉沉的坠入海里。

Sebastian盯着他看了一会儿，舌尖舔过唇，凑上去亲了一下Chris如同盛了蜜酒的嘴角。还没来得及撤回，就被Chris抓住肩膀，手指搭在他后颈上，拉到一个真正如蜜酒般甜腻的吻中。

Dodger咬着球进来了，看到他们两个把球一扔，高兴地跑过来往他们两个中间拱。Chris随意摸了一把热烘烘、带着尘土的Dodger，示意它不要打扰。

Dodger却还是不放弃，试图要挤到他们两个人的怀里去。Sebastian无奈地推了推Chris，对方只好站起来，到沙发后面找到了那根狗骨头，然后对Dodger晃了晃，尽力扔到房间最远。Dodger摇着尾巴看着狗骨头划过的弧线，然后顺着那个方向跑过去。

Chris走到Sebastian身边，刚想说一整个下午要结束了，就被Sebastian扯住衬衫，不得不弯下了身。

“还没完。”Sebastian说。就像藏了一首诗，眼尾的笑纹是开头，而唇是完美的收尾。Chris细细地品读默诵，从开头到结尾，顺着这个姿势亲吻。

“我刚刚说过我爱你吗？”Chris看向Sebastian透蓝的眼睛。

“没有。”Sebastian咬了一下Chris的下唇，“你只说了想在家里跟我吵架。”也不想和我分开。不过Sebastian没有说完。

“这就是我爱你。”Chris得意地说。

Sebastian难以置信地睁大眼睛，然后没好气地说：“……离我远点儿。”

“你呢？”Chris坚持不懈地追问，“那你呢？”

“……”

“Seb。”

“……我也想和你在家里一起吵架。”然后不和你分开。

 

接近黄昏，日落的余晖慢慢爬过窗檐，暖色的光线涂满了地面，落地窗边的两个人的影子重叠在一起。阳光缓慢地流淌过交织的光影，就像……

“说实在的，Chris，你真幼稚。”

“很巧，你也是。”

“Mr.Evans，你要给你的婚姻生活打多少分？”

“10分。你呢？”

“8分。”

“我爱你。”

“好吧好吧，10分。”

……就像还会有无数个这样的日子，然后织成完整的岁月。

-FIN


	29. 灰蓝，酒精，吻

人真的很奇怪。群居又求独。

有时候又像患了亲吻饥渴症，就像沙漠里的旅人苦苦寻求小片绿洲以期得到片刻休憩一样。或者在外面淋了一场突如其来的大雨，全身发冷却又清醒无比。

克里斯看着塞巴斯蒂安喝下杯中调制酒的样子，抬起的下颌，脖颈仰起的弧线，上下滚动的喉结。他想咬他。

怎么隐藏自己那浮于迷离灯光表面的潜在幻想呢。

他想坐在塞巴斯蒂安身边，夺过手里的杯子，就着塞巴斯蒂安刚刚将唇覆上的地方喝一口酒，酒精带给他灼烧感，在血液里打着旋。然后是火柴的轻响，擦起的火焰将心底点燃。然后会喝醉，也不知道是因为塞巴斯蒂安用惊讶地眼睛看着自己而醺然欲醉，还是比他眨眼睛还要频繁的舔唇。

塞巴斯蒂安喜欢这样干。就和一个下意识的动作，一个自我保护，让克里斯的蓝眼睛里就像投了一颗石子后泛起了波纹，一圈一圈，从石子落进的地方。那是塞巴斯蒂安在克里斯的透蓝眼珠里的倒影，深邃又悠远。

克里斯想，这可能和亲吻饥渴症没什么关系。他应该只是生了一场病，或者心理问题什么的，他一见到塞巴斯蒂安就什么症状都有了。

这有点像纽约和波士顿骤降的气温，人们在街头呼出一口白气，踩到积雪时的嘎吱作响会想那些雪会不会很痛。然后变得忧虑，出门时间因为衣服的增加而不断加长，越来越难等到的出租车，然后还有圣诞夜里充斥着大街小巷的圣诞歌曲。

说实在的克里斯挺喜欢冬天。他可以用各种借口不出门，然后在家里陪他的狗玩一个早上，然后睡一个午觉，晚上可以看橄榄球比赛。

而且冬天，多少爱情诞生在冬天。

可他现在想吻塞巴斯蒂安。这和目前正处于冬天没有关系。塞巴斯蒂安踏入酒吧之前把自己裹的就像一个圆滚滚的小熊，塞巴斯蒂安边喊着真是冻死了哥们你们到底有什么病，边加入那正在嘲笑塞巴斯蒂安就像带了三层棉被过来的人群里。克里斯就坐在塞巴斯蒂安旁边的沙发上，身旁时安东尼，他的好哥们，他们的好哥们。

嘿，克里斯，好久不见。塞巴斯蒂安脱下厚厚的外套，堆在身后，对克里斯打招呼。

克里斯突然手足无措起来，他看着塞巴斯蒂安灰蓝的眼睛，里面像混杂着乌云的天空，随时随地都能下起雨。他只能笑起来，就像遇到了十几年没见的至交老友，the best one，对他说，还好吗塞巴斯蒂安。

对方的视线就在他身上停留了一小会儿，或者说，短短的一瞬间，就离开了，与坐在自己身旁的安东尼碰拳，嗨伙计。

克里斯看着越过自己的手臂，有点酸涩，就像得了重感冒，说话都昏沉。

安东尼瞥了一眼克里斯，对塞巴斯蒂安摆了个马上就要唱Rap的姿势，说，你知道的，有人特别想让你来。

塞巴斯蒂安有点疑惑地歪歪头，但没有问出来。因为其他人已经开始叫喊着赶紧结束这无谓的寒暄，开一个新的牌局。

是我。我特别想让你来。克里斯想。

而这又怎么样呢。他现在眼里、心里、甚至想说出的话里都是塞巴斯蒂安，塞巴斯蒂安-斯坦，连周身的空气都是他的气息。

塞巴斯蒂安就像冬天一样。他让克里斯总想呆在家里，和冬天一起。

克里斯想吻他。真的。真的。真的。

如果可以他想在这句话前加无数个really。或者seriously。

whatever，反正重点也不是这个。

克里斯想坐在塞巴斯蒂安身边，肩膀挨着肩膀，然后腿碰在一起，问他纽约最近的天气怎么样，是不是还经常下雪，寒潮有没有离开。在塞巴斯蒂安回答之前补充，波士顿最近很温暖，你想来吗？你想吗？

如果可以，他也想问无数个do you want。他想跟塞巴斯蒂安说话，说许多话，从塞巴斯蒂安到底有多怕冷，到你喜欢喝什么酒，再到你更喜欢四季酒店还是希尔顿酒店。我觉得你更喜欢四季酒店。我看过你的采访，铜牌那个。

你知道的，你凑近镜头时蓝眼睛就像要溢出水了。就像你手里现在端着的酒。

你该刮刮胡子了，当然，除非你留成我这样的。不过打理起来真的很麻烦。你觉得呢？

你觉得呢？

可是他不能问。克里斯现在与他隔的距离就像波士顿到纽约的火车线路。塞巴斯蒂安又顺了一下自己的头发，但没有别到耳后的发丝还是垂到了脸侧。

克里斯想起塞巴斯蒂安染过的金发。现在已经染了回来，但在灯光下还是有点棕金色的遗存，如同一个难得的珍宝。

克里斯想吻他。喝一口他的酒，然后吻他总是勾起的嘴角。手指从他柔软的头发上移到耳后，然后摩挲过后颈，落在隐隐有着胡渣的下颌上。

能拼起一块碎掉的玻璃吗？有些地方总是碎的不那么尽人意，拼起来也总是有裂痕。

灯光又扫了过来，变换着颜色，塞巴斯蒂安为了看清手里的牌，往克里斯那里靠了靠。有点渴。就像处在火焰中间，焦灼又浮躁。

克里斯手指敲打着沙发扶手。

塞巴斯蒂安看过来。他的手里还有没发完的牌。

你想出去抽根烟吗？克里斯问，声音就像混合了木棉和苦艾一起燃烧的烟雾。我是说，外面。克里斯比划了一下，补充。

塞巴斯蒂安愣了一下，看了看手里没发玩的牌，然后又扫视了一眼玩性正起的朋友。他说，我去抽根烟。然后把牌扔在了桌子上。

他们走的时候没有带那个厚重的外套，酒吧的走廊里有点透风，塞巴斯蒂安倚在墙上哆哆嗦嗦的点烟，打火机就是打不了火。

克里斯拿过打火机，用滚轮擦出火焰，然后递到塞巴斯蒂安咬着的烟下面。

谢了。塞巴斯蒂安眨眨眼，烟头点燃后有火的光亮，烟草燃烧，雾在口中打了个滚，然后从唇里吐出。他有时候会这么敷衍的对待一根烟。只是尝一尝，但从不深入。

克里斯靠在他身边，看着他把烟夹在指尖。

真冷，不是吗？塞巴斯蒂安问。

他的眼睛湿漉漉的，眯着眼睛看东西的样子迷茫的不得了。克里斯总算在他的眼睛里找到了自己的影子，只有自己的。

所以人类还是个求独的动物？

克里斯在他身上移不开视线，塞巴斯蒂安被冰酒刺激的唇红的就像涂了唇膏，睫毛在眼底打下一层阴影。他舔唇、眨眼睛、揉自己的头发，就像邀请。荷尔蒙摧枯拉朽般的飞速蹿升，酒味，烟草，冬天干燥又寒冷的气候。指间香烟的火光如同点燃引线，末端捆绑着一个小型炸弹。

别这样看着我，克里斯。塞巴斯蒂安说，他比划了一下，别这样，我会不忍心说拒绝的。

你要拒绝什么？克里斯问。

塞巴斯蒂安认真地想了想他好像还真没什么可以拒绝的。他知道是克里斯想让他来，安东尼在电话里已经跟他透露过了，所以他来了，裹得像只冬眠的熊。克里斯问他要不要出去抽根烟，他也答应了。

好像没什么可以拒绝的了。

或者你想让我说些什么？塞巴斯蒂安意有所指地弹了弹烟灰，他说，烟都要燃尽了。

嘭。引线到尽头了。

克里斯吻他，身后是走廊冰冷的墙壁，上面还有口红印、烟头烧过的黑渍，破旧的墙纸还有总也不会开的壁灯。

应该先是一个轻浅的吻，克里斯手心滚烫，他吻了塞巴斯蒂安的唇角。酒遗留下来的味道如同翻滚的、拍打礁石的浪。他们挨得更近，愈发的渴。他需要缓解，需要治疗，或者两个人一起相拥着死去。

塞巴斯蒂安的急促的喘息。

太他妈冷了。克里斯。纽约太冷了。

波士顿最近不是很冷。克里斯与他额头相抵，紧紧拥着他。体温仿佛要把他融化。

So？单音节的词汇。就像从喉间挤出来的。带着不确定、小心翼翼地询问。

你想来吗？克里斯终于问了出来。do you want……please。

Please。

塞巴斯蒂安像是思考了好一会儿，才笑起来，说，我们可以去那里抽根烟，应该不会比这里更冷了。

所以，好吧，让我们把没做完的继续下去。

Well, it rains a lot this time of year, Chris.

 

-FIN

最后那句话出自史密斯夫妇。

“现在我觉得拉巴斯的那艘船不错。”

“那里每年此时都会下大雨……我只想跟你一起在这里。”


	30. 狂想

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鼓手桃×主唱包

“你能不能别喝那杯该死的长岛冰茶了？”

正值酒吧里人满为患的午夜时分，调制酒混杂着香水和烟草燃烧的味道糟糕的令人缺氧。德克萨斯蓝调的音乐下掩盖着密集的起哄和碰杯。摇晃的灯光在吧台酒柜摆放的高脚杯上折射的刺目光线就如同曝光过度的钻石。夜晚让纽约得以休憩，而酒吧又是另一个喧嚷的白昼。

Sebastian正在喝长岛冰茶，他将一件黑色皮衣披在身上，上面蹭了经过的女孩儿们“不经意”留下的口红印，还有粉底和女士香的气味。Sebastian现在看起来糟透了。

但他看起来不是很在意，手指轻轻敲打着那杯酒，跟旁边的乐队成员笑得开心，一头金色短发乱翘。他的皮肤白的过分，配合着红润的唇色，在昏暗的环境下显得就像病态的……病态的……Chris也想不起来应该用什么名词来定义这个场景了。Sebastian笑的前仰后合，快要从高脚凳上摔下去了，Chris扶住了他的凳子。

天啊别那么笑。Chris发誓他都看到Sebastian的尖尖的虎牙，舌尖在舔唇之前会经过那里，衬衫解开的扣子都能看到胸膛上卷曲毛发……拜托系上所有的扣子好吗主唱先生？

他就像是个天生就该吸引所有目光的金发小混蛋。够年轻、张扬、高调且疯狂。Chris在一旁喝着啤酒，他听着乐队其他成员们调侃着应该给Sebastian点一杯帝王嘶沫然后让他醉的裤子都提不上。Sebastian挑眉，喝了一大口长岛冰茶，结果被强烈的酒精味道呛到了，趴在桌子上咳嗽。队友们大肆嘲笑得了吧Seb别挣扎了，还是脱了裤子吧。

Chris的视线只能看到Sebastian因酒气熏染而泛红的耳朵，还有脖颈，醉红就像一条溪流沿着耳朵一路流下，最后停留在锁骨。

他想说很多话，想跟着那些队友一起起哄，让Sebastian别挑战自己的酒量了还是脱裤子吧。但可能是啤酒泡沫太多堵住了所有的话，他看着Sebastian坐直反讽回去时上下滚动的喉结，咽了下唾沫滋润着自己干涩的喉咙。

想了半天，他对Sebastian说：“你能不能别喝那杯该死的长岛冰茶了？”

说完后他静了两秒，但Sebastian没有回答他，他也没想过会等到那个金发小混蛋的回答。Sebastian的嘴里含了冰块，含糊不清地对键盘手Chace说：“信不信今晚我能把你灌到让你在酒吧前台桌子上跳脱衣舞而我往你裤腰里塞美元。”

Chace不满地拍了下桌子，大喊着这不公平。

Chris看着笑闹成一团的人们，以及故意忽略自己的Sebastian，抿起唇，深呼吸一下，然后更大声的重复了一遍刚刚的话。

这次Sebastian想忽略都难。那群笑闹着的人也立刻安静下来。Charles有点尴尬地提醒Sebastian：“Chris在和你说话。”

然后Chris就看到Sebastian如同电影里夸张的慢动作一样转过头，有点迷茫地看向Chris，对他点了点头：“没想到你也想看我脱裤子。”

Chris这才看到Sebastian的眼睛，长睫毛下是清澈的像是浸过水的灰蓝色，他的酒量可真不好，现在眼眶通红，睫毛阴影恰巧遮住了挂着的黑眼圈。

Sebastian狠狠地咬了一下嘴里的碎冰，然后一脸漫不经心地说：“哇哦，Chris，是你。我没看到你在我旁边。You know，我视力不太好。”

狗屁。我手里的啤酒都是你点的。

所以说这家伙真是个金发小混蛋，Chris再一次被他气到想咬他。 

 

乐队里每个人都知道主唱和鼓手的关系非常不好，是那种能媲美冰箱冷冻室的僵。对于其他人来说，这两个人能在一个乐队里共存就很匪夷所思了。他们看起来没有任何共同点，像是一枚硬币的正反面。

或者只是因为那位年轻的主唱真是太过另类。

他们是一个起步不久的乐队，很走运地签了一家不错的唱片公司，发什么风格的新歌要看主唱当天是个什么心情。前途不错，潜力也值得挖掘，给不少公司旗下歌手当过演唱会嘉宾，积攒了不少名气。

可无论怎样也改变不了当初新来的鼓手来签订合约时，主唱与他第一次见面的互不顺眼。Sebastian倚着桌子看新来的鼓手用钢笔在合约上签下Chris Evans的名字，不满地哼了一声。

大概是排外心理的影响。毕竟Sebastian正当年轻。

鼓手留了胡子，他把钢笔放在桌子上，对Sebastian伸出手：“嗨。”

Sebastian不情不愿地回握住，从嗓子眼里挤出一声嗯哼。后来被身边的经纪人瞪了一眼，才翻了个白眼说：“Sebastian Stan。欢迎加入我们。”

虽然这个“欢迎”听起来真是虚情假意极了。

在乐队其他人的眼中，Chris也不太喜欢Sebastian。他就像是个经纪人或是挑剔的助理，而且还是只管着Sebastian的。从Sebastian平时上台总爱穿的皮衣紧身裤甚至网眼衫挑剔到那双皮靴。

作为一个主唱，位置总是位于聚光灯下的Sebastian有时候心情好了真的会嗨起来，皮衣大开，里面打底衫的纽扣解到最下面那颗，金发在聚光灯下耀眼极了，然后下面的粉丝尖叫着，为之疯狂。

年轻气盛。放荡的像个流连在水面和森林中的太阳。

而Chris是鼓手，位于乐队的大后方，他只能在间隙里看到Sebastian即兴踩节奏跳着鬼知道是什么的舞，紧绷的低腰牛仔裤上的腰带松松垮垮的系着，随着动作露出完整的腰线，然后随着下一段前奏的响起他又重新抱住话筒支架，后来干脆把麦克风拿在手里，摇滚乐和他独有风情的声线相融合，手指上戴的戒指还有脖颈上坠着的各种链子让光线都燃烧起来。

Chris用鼓棒敲击在鼓面上，沉重的鼓点是他心跳的声音，从血液慢慢沸腾，Sebastian的声音烧灼着他的耳膜。

心里好像有什么蠢蠢欲动，如同演唱会的通风口里钻进了光尘起舞的轻快阳光。

 

“你是不是有毛病？”Sebastian瞪大眼睛盯着Chris，手里拎着他递给Sebastian的袋子。里面是Chris给他买的衣服，并且让他上台时穿。简单的T恤、毫无花样的黑裤子。

“只要不穿你的那件充满网眼的破布。”Chris耸耸肩。

“……”Sebastian脸上的嫌弃已经快藏不住了。他看着只穿了普通裤子和背心的鼓手，对方的身材真是好到一流，流畅的肌肉线条还有富有力度的腿部，如果他是主唱，只需要站在台上就能引来尖叫。

不得不说，性感极了。充满了荷尔蒙。Sebastian甚至想去摸摸Chris看起来结实的腹肌，看看到底是不是真货。

Chris对上Sebastian瞪大的眼睛，湖泊蓝里只有自己的影子。他突然觉得有点愉悦。

不知道为什么，遇上Sebastian什么都很突然。情绪总是得靠临场控制。仿佛加了一个叫做Sebastian Stan的开关。虽然有时候这个家伙能把Chris气到想拿鼓棒打他屁股。

还有十五分钟登场。Chris和队员们闲聊着，主唱却没了身影。

直到正式开始，Chris才知道Sebastian用那十五分钟干什么事儿去了。金发主唱穿着明显就是刚用剪刀粗糙加工的破破烂烂的T恤和裤子，经过Chris的鼓手位置时挑衅似地对他说：“告我啊。”然后上前捧住麦克风。

下面的粉丝已经开始小声欢呼。Sebastian先是装模作样地清咳一下，像是在试音，然后摸了一把自己的金色短发，勾着唇角，声音通过麦克风放大。

“你们看到我穿得衣服了吗？十五分钟的杰作，如果有机会我还能精细的加工一下，可惜时间有限。”Sebastian边说，边像真的非常遗憾一样重重叹了口气，在粉丝的笑声中，他冲鼓手的方向挑了下眉，“感谢提供原材料的好心人士，也就是我亲爱的鼓手Chris Evans先生。现在我相信我是个设计师了。

台下的笑声已经连成了一片，整场的气氛都被暖了起来，甚至连台上的队友都强忍着笑意。

好极了，很奏效。Chris握着鼓棒。

这下他是真想用鼓棒打那个小混蛋的屁股了。 

 

有这样的主唱，这个乐队能生存下来真是个奇迹。

“Sebastian。”Chris拉住从琴房里一脸不爽的Sebastian，问，“你去哪儿？”

Sebastian身上的外套扣子都没系好，他斜斜地看了一眼Chris，漫不经心地说：“找灵感。”

“你要去酒吧了。”这次Chris的语气是坚定地陈述。Sebastian一写不出歌就号称要去酒吧找他妈的灵感。仿佛钟情流行芭乐加上后摇式编曲这种风格的DJ能给他什么好建议似的。

纽约的冬季总是冷得出奇，风从半开的门口冲进室内，就像要打碎一面镜子或者撞上一座冰山，从脚底泛起的凉意一路蔓延到嗓子眼。

Sebastian觉得自己要冻死了，他倚着如同被冻住了的门框，紧了紧自己的外套，哆哆嗦嗦地跺脚：“你有什么话能不能关上门再说？”他声音听起来委屈极了，自己穿着打扮被那见鬼的留着胡髭的鼓手管来管去也就算了，连出门都不行。他全身上下像在雪地里打滚，唯一的热量是Chris紧扣着的手腕，他嘟囔了一句，“好冷。”

“那就他妈把衣服穿好。”Chris皱眉盯着Sebastian不知道第几条低腰紧身裤，还有通过敞开的外套能看到的一小片皮肤。Sebastian挺白的，就像长年不见光的吸血鬼，产地是他故乡罗马尼亚，扬起脖颈，锁骨下面的皮肤仿佛能看到血管的汩动。寒潮来的迅猛，Chris突然有点口干舌燥。他想知道Sebastian的皮肤上印下吻痕是什么样子的，就像每次他都执着于在机票上盖上代表目的地的戳。

Sebastian不满地瞪了他一眼，灰蓝色的眼睛是透明的玻璃球。Chris在不同场合不同情绪状态下见过Sebastian的眼睛。里面是独有的神采，来自东欧黑海的湿润湛蓝，灯光落在里面，就像烟花碎在一整片海域。Chris暗叹过、被吸引过、钟情过，灵魂都像被沸水浇了个通透，最后也只不过是对Sebastian说，今天是个好天气，不是吗？

一个焦灼到想狂轰滥炸的风和日丽。

Sebastian请求Chris时总是会特意的带上黏软的东欧口音，就像一个洒了满满糖粉的奶油蛋糕，然后用撒娇般的语气（或许他并没意识到这是撒娇，但……Jesus Christ）对Chris一遍又一遍地说：“行吧？好吗？可以不可以？”像是认准了Chris会吃这一套似的。

行。好。可以。

老天啊。Chris还真吃这一套。

在湿漉漉的眼神攻击下，Chris完全忘记了队友们关于“务必要拦住Sebastian别让他去酒吧嗨了”的请求，也忘记了第二天要大清早去录的电台节目。

他脑子里唯一存在的想法就是吻住Sebastian看起来永远也不肯饶人的唇，让他把含着水汽的“Please”说的再软一点。

 

不出意外的，他们第二天和一位打着哈欠顶着像枯草一样的金发以及明显陷于宿醉痛苦的主唱一起走进了电台录制棚。

Sebastian宿醉时的负效果还有一点，就是特别会胡说八道。但无论如何，他平时说话也像瞎扯淡。

在录制棚等待他们的助理有点为难地看着Sebastian的头发，说：“Seb，至少整理下发型？”

“啊？”Sebastian迷茫地转过头，眼神清醒而声音又带着宿醉的沙哑，他的脑袋就像被疯狂蒸发的酒精给贯穿了，走路都感觉踩在云上，他眨眨眼，“这不是个电台节目吗？”

“是电台节目。不过，我是说，等会儿要拍几张照片，电台会发部分文字稿。”助理揉了揉眉心，耐心解释。

“……哦。”Sebastian反应了很长时间，才缓缓点头，“那就拍照之前再整理。别担心，Jessica。”

电台主持人看到Sebastian也愣了一下，随即笑着跟他打招呼，嘿man，早上好。

一点也他妈不好。Sebastian对老友翻了个白眼，重重拉开椅子坐下。真棒，宿醉加上因缺乏睡眠而造成的起床气能用来造成宇宙二次爆炸。

乐队其他成员纷纷坐在Sebastian两侧，Chris坐在Sebastian的右手边，挤窄的桌子让他们紧紧地挨在一起。Chris看向主持人时的余光会扫过Sebastian的侧脸，长睫毛，还有没散尽醉意的迷蒙的眼睛，他的唇有点干燥，舌尖一遍又一遍地舔过，耳麦压在金发上。就像布满晨雾的湖水上倒映着树的影子。Chris不明白自己为什么会突然想起这个画面，他对Sebastian所有的想象都是有某种突出特征的，比如被阳光滋烤的冰山、平静的海面……或者就是个金发小混蛋。

主持人果然问到那个情人节的诺言。一个让乐队成员们恨不得手刃Sebastian的事情。

这个事件起源于两年前，Sebastian和他的女友谈崩了。分手通稿满天飞。Sebastian本身也被折腾的肝肠寸断，天天写一些痛不欲生的歌，坐在排练厅的正中央弹伤心欲绝的吉他Solo。

但说实话，交往的时候付出多少真心谁又知道呢。Sebastian的行径永远让人猜不透，就好比你永远也不知道自己的前女友什么时候烫了头发、换了个口红色号。

Sebastian登上乐队官方Twitter，说如果找不到另一半，就每年情人节出一首新歌。然后就被媒体沸沸扬扬地报道开了，想收回也收回不了。

“所以，前两年我们听到了情人节推出的《The first year without you》和《The second year without you》，今年会听到the third year吗？”主持人调侃着问。

“Well，you know，”Sebastian挑挑眉，“这要取决于有没有人听烦了我的情人节专属歌，迫不及待地来解救我以此让我闭嘴了。”

“看来已经有好人选了？”主持人笑的意味深长。

“这可不好说。”Sebastian耸耸肩，“比如我右手边的那位先生就已经听够了我的歌，说不准我就和他谈个恋爱了呢。who knows，我的意思是，他看起来火辣极了，不是吗？”

小混蛋又在胡说八道。Chris在Sebastian不经意地看了他一眼并且提起他时心跳就像漏掉一拍，在众人的取笑声中将手伸到桌子底下狠狠地掐了一把Sebastian的大腿。

“Aww！”Sebastian痛呼一声，有点委屈地瞪着Chris，仿佛忘记了这是直播节目，哦不，他宿醉的脑袋里什么玩意都记不住。Sebastian眼睛里闪着水光，说：“你掐我干什么，Chris？”

Chris简直想给自己一个耳光。现在全世界都知道Sebastian或许会和右手边的先生谈恋爱，而右手边的先生就是掐了Sebastian大腿一下的Chris Evans了。 

 

经纪人给了他们一天假期，并且再三叮嘱下一次务必把demo录好。Chris心想要是Sebastian不把副歌部分唱的就像不加糖块和牛奶的黑咖啡一样，只需要排练一遍就能录出demo。

可Sebastian不，他唱歌非得执着于找什么感觉。所以乐队一般会把伴奏提前录好，丢给Sebastian让他自己在排练厅的麦克风前一遍一遍地唱，直到有了自己真正想表达的东西。

真是让Chris既爱又恨又想咬他。

就像家里的East总是咬烂棉拖鞋一样。那只蠢狗喜欢极了Sebastian，每次一见他就恨不得整个窝在他怀里，用舌头给他洗脸。

East就从来不咬Sebastian的拖鞋。

Chris也并不想解释为什么自己独居的家里会有属于Sebastian的拖鞋。如果非得要说的话他还有属于Sebastian的毛巾和数不尽的烟盒。

谁让Sebastian往他家跑的次数比在酒吧喝到趴还要多。他常常是醉着敲开Chris家的门，坐在地毯上不起来，对无奈地和他一起坐在地毯上的Chris伸手指，一、二、三。然后立刻爬起来跑去卫生间抱着马桶吐。然后Chris就把那条属于Sebastian的毛巾用温水浸湿，在他吐完漱口后，递给他让他擦擦脸。

这个小混蛋还有个破毛病，他去买烟的时候总是乐于尝试，抱着一堆烟盒摊在Chris客厅的桌子上，然后把没试过的烟从烟盒里抽出来点燃。

“我不能抽太多。”Sebastian无辜地说，烟雾在两人之间缭绕，“我还得唱歌呢。”

East过来拱他，热乎乎的脑袋往Sebastian怀里钻，Sebastian笑着推它，咬在嘴里的烟颤颤悠悠的，烟灰落在地毯上。

哦他还钟情Chris家的地毯，总是坐在上面，然后后倚着桌子来看电视上播放的节目。

“You know，我视力不好啊。”他还总是理直气壮。

Chris无数次想把Sebastian拎起来，像拎一只猫一样，扔出家里的大门。或者用他的卡来请清洁工再次来清理落了烟灰的地毯。

可Chris到现在也只是想想。

多亏了Sebastian乐于探索的精神，Chris家品种齐全的Marlboro都是Sebastian的功劳

 

Sebastian又要把自己一个人关在排练厅里拿着提前录制好的伴奏来找感觉了。他先去买了一杯咖啡提神，他看到正下楼回去度过一天假期的队员们，连忙喊了声：“你们锁门了？”

“Chris锁了！”Chace吹了个响亮的口哨，推一把Chris。

Chris翻了翻口袋找到了那把钥匙，远远地扔给Sebastian。一声响亮的落地声。好吧他就知道Sebastian接不住。在选择“扔过去”这个方式的时候到底哪来的自信？

Sebastian皱起眉四处寻找落在地上的钥匙，边找边生气地嚷嚷：“Chris你扔到自由女神的火炬上了吗？”

Chris不得不与其他队员告别，然后跑过去和Sebastian一起找。Sebastian冻得鼻尖发红， 说话时呼出白雾，手里的热咖啡纸杯换了左手换右手，最后贴在了脸上。

最终钥匙是在大理石垒起的花坛底下找到的。小巧的金属表面泛着冷光，Chris递给Sebastian，对方接过来握在手里，钥匙尖锐的末端硌的他手心发疼，Sebastian看着Chris的眼睛，然后视线掠过他左脸颊上隐藏在胡髭下的一颗痣，就像发现了什么秘密一样有点心慌，他舔舔唇，喉结滚动。

“我想吃冰淇淋，还有蓝莓班戟。”Sebastian说，然后他犹豫了一下，勾起唇角，“我觉得East可以等一等。”

Chris顿了顿，就被Sebastian勾着肩膀带走了。

抱歉East，我觉得你确实能够等一等。

就一个冰淇淋和蓝莓班戟的时间。

于是知名乐队主唱Sebastian Stan和他的“好人选”且身为乐队鼓手的Chris Evans在街头冰淇淋店的屋檐下吃完了一份加满了奥利奥碎屑的冰淇淋。

没错，是一份。因为Sebastian吃到一半就冷的受不了了，整个推给了Chris。然后把自己的脸埋在围着的厚围巾里。

还好这里比较偏僻，也没有紧紧跟随的镜头，否则估计第二天就能看到关于所谓“恋情坐实”的消息了。

Sebastian还是坚持要回排练厅，甚至在回去的路上也不忘去打包一份蓝莓班戟。

Chris看着Sebastian一脸疲惫样儿，跟他说你今天别去酒吧了。

“我当然不去。”Sebastian语气有点冲，然后叹了口气，揉揉自己的脑袋，“妈的，头痛死了。”

他身上穿的还是很单薄，却系了个厚厚的大围巾，嘟囔着纽约可真他妈冷。Chris忽然想拥抱他，用自己的体温来感受Sebastian到底有多冷。

但他也只是想想。

他和Sebastian永远隔着一层看不清破不开的隔膜。毕竟在别人眼里，他们可是互相看不顺眼，下一秒就恨不得揪住领子打一架，用乐谱扇耳光。谁管他们的心里有多少次幻想着扯掉对方的衣服然后在床上做到天昏地暗呢。

可B-612小星球上趾高气昂的玫瑰也只有一位系着长围巾的金发小王子。

Chris不会承认他是那株玫瑰，但他却不得不像玫瑰一样孤独的等待，就为了久旅归来的王子小心翼翼地打开玻璃罩的那一刻。

当然，只要Sebastian Stan不要总说些俏皮话。

Chris有时候很难形容这种感觉，他想拥抱Sebastian，揉乱看起来和人一样显得无比浮躁的金发，感受这个家伙在自己怀里安静的感觉和互相传递的体温，就像一场高烧不断攀升的热量带来太阳爆炸，Chris在热浪掀起的狂潮里亲吻他，在末日里绵长的与他接吻，就像还有源源不断地时间可以浪费。身体与他接触，咬他的锁骨，不断崩塌碎裂的世界传来分崩离析的轰鸣，然后再也不会重建。然后Chris问他，绝望又至死的问他。

“你喜欢我吗？你知道我每天都想像这样吻你吗？你知道你每天喝的咖啡都是我给你带到排练厅的吗？我爱死你的低腰牛仔裤了但我不想让别人的目光放在你的腰线上你知道吗？所以，所以你喜欢我吗？”一句一句的do you know堵在嗓子里，但或许实际上最后什么都没问，只是像一声哽咽般地在爱与死骤然平等的土地上说：“我想和你在一起，Sebastian Stan。”

Forever。如同岩浆滚烫翻滚沸腾。

 

Sebastian也不知道自己是怎么做到醉的连自己家门都找不着的时候，还能清楚地记着Chris家的地址。

他年轻，爱玩，喜欢一切新奇的玩意儿，爱憎分明。当初在乐队推出第一首单曲时，乐评人的评价就是他具有“难得的朝气和反叛性格”。

反叛性格。Sebastian看到这个词的时候笑的差点从沙发上抱着靠枕滚到桌子底下。

“仿佛这能在格莱美上专门开个奖项颁给我似的。”Sebastian笑的说话声音都在颤抖，“最具反叛性格奖——Sebastian Stan。”

Sebastian的头发实际上是棕褐色，但他执意要染成金色，他对某些东西的执着就像他坚持不肯丢掉心爱的装饰戒指一样。

Chris是乐队里新成员。Sebastian是第一个见到他的。当时Chris穿着简单的夹克，戴着棒球帽，伏在桌子上用钢笔签下合同，笔尖顿在纸页上，Chris皱着眉思考，然后才写下在Sebastian眼里“就像敷衍地画了几个圈和波浪线”的名字。然后他对Sebastian微笑，勾起的唇角在蓄起的胡髭下，就像打翻了红味美思酒杯，糖分融化在空气里。

Sebastian舔了舔唇，他必须承认这个新成员足够……hot。在快要入夏的天气里像是攫取他身体里的水分，他有点干燥，嗓子哑的说不出话。

直到瞥见经纪人正瞪着他。

好吧，好吧。

“Sebastian Stan。欢迎加入我们。”他装作不情不愿地握住新鼓手的手，掌心有一层薄汗。

但这也解释不了为什么Sebastian会能那么清楚地记住Chris家的地址。

妈的。好方向感全浪费在这种事情上了。

Sebastian一直被认为应该是走Glam Rock的路线，毕竟他热衷于缀铆钉和链子的夹克，紧身皮裤，还有钟爱的皮靴。可Sebastian也说不清楚自己的乐队应该是什么风格，一开始他也尝试过Glam Rock，因为David Bowie。

他也试图唱过《20th Century Boy》。在排练厅。没有开灯，外面是深秋以来夹带雨滴的狂风。乐队在黑暗里演奏，而Sebastian扶着话筒架，抱着麦克风声嘶力竭地吼着。

Babe I'm gonna be your man——

他唱到这句的时候转过了身。他的鼓手隐在乐队最后，看不清神情，除了架子鼓的反光。他知道鼓手也不会看清他的模样，两个人在黑暗里肆无忌惮地对视。Sebastian幻想着Chris的眼睛，里面是Sebastian看不到的光影，他打鼓的时候总是那么认真，有时候眉头会皱起来，他总是能跟得上Sebastian经常变换的节奏。

——And it's plain to see you were meant for me.

Sebastian转过了身。

他喜欢泡吧，参加各种party，在人群中穿梭。落脚到没有混杂香水和烟草味道的地方大口喘气。他喜欢享受超过每次必点的长岛冰茶，当他还要更年轻一些的时候还尝试过吹叶子，瞬升的苦涩并没有给他所谓强烈的精神刺激，然后他放弃了，并且再也不准备喜欢。

但Sebastian也不是每天都要呆在那儿。他只是偶尔，偶尔。

因为他喜欢Chris Evans超过享受。第一次明白喝醉除了带来失重感和从脚底灼烧的热意以外，还能当做一个不错的借口。他从酒吧里出来，靠在纽约街头的灯柱上哆哆嗦嗦的给自己点烟，冬季的冷风一吹让他清醒了不少。然后脑袋开始迷迷糊糊的刺痛。

真是太冷了。

Sebastian将烟盒揣在口袋里，沿着街道一直走，一直走。直到看见了Chris的家。

Chris住在一个公寓楼里，房间并不是特别大，毕竟一个人独居。Sebastian倚着门，掏出手机来看了看。凌晨两点四十。

真他妈是个不错的时间。Sebastian低声骂了一句。

要不要按门铃。Sebastian用混沌的脑子艰难地思考。酒精就像一个药效极强的麻醉剂，他掌心发热，觉得自己在燃烧。

别那么混蛋，Sebastian。他对自己说。

其实他在酒吧门口成功打到一辆出租车，坐上了车却描述不清自己的住址，Chris的住址也说不出来。他不断地想，就是那儿，就是那个熟悉的地方。却什么都说不出来。最后只好下了车。

幸亏没坐那辆车，一路下来估计会在路上吐到不省人事。Sebastian想。他现在就要吐了。

然后他按响了门铃。

Chris过了很久才睡眼惺忪地来开门，看到Sebastian，侧身让他进来，皱眉：“该死的……你怎么搞成这个鬼样子？”

Sebastian像每个锲而不舍敲开Chris家门的每个晚上一样，冲进去倒在了沙发上。他家里很暖，空调送风的声音比街上冷风听起来温柔多了。

Chris去用冷水洗了把脸好让自己清醒过来，然后拿被温水浸湿的毛巾递给Sebastian。

然后Sebastian直接将毛巾展开敷在了自己的脸上。有点温热，有点潮湿。他忽然很想用自己温热的唇去吻Chris，然后用潮湿的眼睛看他。

“我们来聊聊天。”Sebastian将毛巾揭下来，舔了舔唇，说。

Chris看着他像红宝石一样的唇色，水光如同涂了蜜糖。他叹了口气，点点头。上帝知道Sebastian还有什么可聊的。之前每一个这样的夜晚他都拉着Chris说话，没有逻辑的什么都说，甚至连他自拍照都给Chris看了一遍。Chris觉得跟一个醉汉是没办法交流的，更何况这个醉汉仿佛热衷于给他亲口讲述自己的回忆录。

为了避免惊醒East，他们回到了卧室。Chris有一张不大的双人床，他们两个躺了上去，Sebastian刚躺下就又坐了起来，靠在床头上打了个酒嗝，说自己躺着的话就会吐的。

Chris听Sebastian絮絮叨叨地跟他讲感情史，从带第一任女朋友去逛游乐园开始。Sebastian掏出手机翻了翻，有点委屈地说自己没留那条短信，真的好难过啊。Chris点着头，时不时应和一下证明自己确实在听。Sebastian喝醉了总有种很慢的感觉，什么都很慢，思考也很慢。他为了想自己的某一任女朋友的口红色号而停了下来，想了太久，Chris在等待中不知不觉地睡着了。

Sebastian看着已经进入睡眠的Chris，慢慢眨了下眼睛，仿佛怕惊醒什么。他睡不着，酒精和街道上刺骨的风让他难受无比。

Chris睡了。他没听到Sebastian接下来的感情史，当然也没听到Sebastian对他说爱。不是I loved her，而是I love you Chris。

别那么……算了，我们两个都挺混蛋的。

Sebastian坐在卧室的一把椅子上抽烟，一根又一根。他是Sebastian Stan，他在舞台上唱爱，唱疯狂，唱年轻。他毫无预兆地喜欢又讨厌一切，就像骤然间喜爱冰块浇上热水，或者厌恶起了维生素片。恣意地就像永不熄灭的太阳。

可他却无法看向鼓手。乐队在舞台上的位置，鼓手离他最远。

 

Chris做了个梦。他梦见自己的家发生了火灾。浓烈的烟味把他呛醒了。

他撑着床坐起来，纵火犯就在离他不远的地方，脸色看起来差劲极了，面前堆着烟蒂和废弃干瘪的烟盒。

Sebastian见他醒了，勾起嘴角想说声早安，但嗓子干哑涩痛，宿醉和通宵带来的副作用让他觉得自己像死了一次。

“操。”Chris下床，他昨晚被Sebastian搞得睡眠质量严重下降，现在也精神不济。他们两个就像大病一场似的。Chris到Sebastian面前把打火机和烟灰缸拿走，然后倒了一杯温水回来，将杯沿凑在Sebastian嘴边，“你疯了吗Sebastian？！”

Sebastian愣了一下，就觉得有冰凉的东西凑在了嘴边，他眨眨眼，边夺过杯子大口吞咽，边狠狠地瞪着Chris。

今天是练不了歌了，Sebastian的嗓子得休养一段时间。他头发乱七八糟，嗓子干哑，眼睛里充满血丝，脸色苍白的也不像话，看起来就是一副宿醉的样子。

“你今天就呆在这儿，哪儿也别去。”Chris把窗子打开通风，照射进房间的阳光刺激的Sebastian捂住眼睛。

“我头疼。”Sebastian说，他挪了挪位置，坐在地板上，“还饿。”

Chris站在Sebastian面前，说：“起来。”

Sebastian摇摇头，看向Chris，眼睛里像蒙了层水雾，看起来湿漉漉的。

“……Seb，”Chris叹了口气，声音放软了许多，无可奈何的样子，对他伸出手，“起来。”

 

手腕被紧紧握住，Chris将Sebastian一把拉起来。Sebastian觉得眼前一黑，心跳要破表，酸麻感泛滥。Chris在一旁稳稳地扶着他，然后握住他的手将他带到客厅的沙发那里。

Sebastian难得顺从的躺下。沙发柔软的触感让他有种陷入云层的错觉。

Chris去洗漱，然后穿上外套出门。

Sebastian闭着眼睛，听到门关上时的响声，然后房间里又是一片寂静。Sebastian躺了一会儿，觉得好一点了，才重新起来去洗漱。

漱口水在嘴里晃荡着还没有吐掉，门铃就响了。Sebastian穿着拖鞋去给他开门。Chris抱了一个大纸袋挤进房间。

Sebastian瞥了一眼，就跑回卫生间吐掉漱口水。

“你开门怎么这么慢？”Chris把纸袋放在客厅的桌子上，大声问。

Sebastian翻了个大大的白眼：“你自己都没有带钥匙，好吗？”

客厅沉默了一下，在Sebastian走出卫生间时，Chris正边把袋子里的东西拿出来，边轻声嘟囔：“你在家里我为什么要带钥匙？”

……好理由。

Sebastian找不到任何可以辩驳的地方，只好闷闷地闭上嘴。

 

他真的在Chris家呆了一天。并且用Chris的手机哑着嗓子给经纪人打电话说那个demo可能又要延期了，然后被经纪人骂了个通透。

Chris收起了家里所有的烟，还有啤酒。Sebastian就拿着Chris递给他的三明治坐在沙发上吃。

“嘿哥们儿。”在Chris经过时，Sebastian招手，拍了拍身边的位置，“和我坐一会儿。”

身边的沙发下陷，Chris坐在了他身边，对方有点担忧地摸了摸Sebastian的额头，被对方一把拍开。

“我很好，我是说，好极了。”Sebastian说。然后他的手捏了捏Chris的大腿，啧了一声，“你到底在哪儿找的塑形教练？说真的，你这个肌肉练的……amazing。”摆出一副非常感兴趣的样子，“谈谈吧，多少个姑娘找你交换过联系方式？这儿我居然没见过一件女士的东西……你都藏哪儿了？”

Chris听着Sebastian哑的就像磨砂纸的声音，但还是很软，喋喋不休地说着一些前言不搭后语的话，手像粘在他的大腿上一样。

“因为我一个人住这里。”Chris挑眉，“而且你只需要少玩那些儿童跷跷板，kid。”

Sebastian将包装纸扔到垃圾桶里，含含糊糊地说：“你总是那么酷。鼓手，huh？”还没等Chris回答，就比划着补充，“我能躺一会儿吗，呃，就一小会儿。你知道的，我太困了。”

Chris摆摆手，还没开口答应，就感到腿上一沉。

Sebastian的脑袋枕在他腿上，还蹭来蹭去试图找一个合适又舒服的姿势。他闭上眼睛，抬手摸到了Chris的胡茬。

然后他笑了，眼睛睁开，湖面上是Chris的影子，他睫毛微微颤抖，如同泛起了一阵波浪。

“Chris，我想……”Sebastian吐出几个词后，紧接着就停住了。欲言又止的样子。

Chris看着Sebastian一脸纠结，微微皱起眉，想催促Sebastian赶紧说下一句。

“我想借用一下你的浴缸。”Sebastian说。

“……”

所以这就是为什么你是个金发小混蛋。

而且能不能别揪我的胡子了，很痛。

 

Sebastian觉得他自己真的快要完蛋了。他不可救药而又无可挽回地陷入一片泥淖。

永远都他妈不知道自己在下一秒要做什么。愚钝的、令人怜悯的、压抑却又执着的像个悲剧式英雄。他想起凌晨时分的纽约，想起自己某天晚上突发奇想去了马萨诸塞州。到达那里时正下着大雨，他躲在车站里，看着连成一串的雨水砸在地面上溅起水花。那时候乐队休假，而他与鼓手在同一片土地，氧气可能还在对方身边流连过，可显示在手机屏幕上的号码就是无法按下拨通键。

“你去过马萨诸塞州吗？”

“啊，我去过波士顿。”

如果有镜子就好了，他能判别出自己看Chris时是什么样的眼神，冲动、充满喜爱以及藏也藏不住的不朽。所有的情感如同暴露在阳光下的透明水珠。

他想用尽所有的力气去跟Chris搭讪，调情般的说你的胡子打理的可真不错，你在我这个地方而我又有多余的钱，我能请你喝杯长岛冰茶吗？

Sebastian想在纽约等待清晨，又想在波士顿的积雪上与Chris接吻。

操蛋的冲撞。就像浴后发梢上总也擦不尽的水滴。

 

乐队要录制一首新歌。

Chris在排练后留下来练习谱子来找节奏。Sebastian也留下来说要找什么音准。队友们担忧地看着他俩，叮嘱他们务必好好相处千万别打起来。

“好的好的，明天见……快走吧Charles，还是想让我把你踢出去？……我不去那个club啦你知道的Chris会把我一枪毙命……”Sebastian送走队友，把门利落的一关，他瞥了一眼正坐在架子鼓前翻看谱子的Chris，然后窝在靠窗的沙发里，塞上耳机。

Chris练习的时候，空荡的排练厅都是他的鼓点。隔着耳机传到Sebastian耳中，模糊又遥远，就像当时波士顿火车站外下的雨，在他心底敲打着，应该是锥子，否则怎么会有尖锐的刺疼。酸涩随着荡起的波纹逐渐扩大，他觉得自己好像在外面淋雨，而那片乌云就是Chris Evans。

Chris一直没看他。无论他穿的衣服上点缀了多少铆钉，发色在聚光灯下耀眼成什么样子，戴着戒指的手指握着话筒时都硌的发疼，他感受到台下所有热切的目光，带着质感扩音的麦克风，空调送风的丝丝冷意，他却感受不到Chris看他的视线。

他发誓当Chris看到被自己剪得一塌糊涂的衣服时的神情都要过来揍他了，可Chris什么也没做。他对队友们比中指笑骂而对Sebastian却只会说你是不是疯了。

谁说过每个rock star内心里都潜藏着一个疯子。

Sebastian半睁着眼睛打量Chris，包裹在简单T恤下的肌肉，随着抬手的动作牵扯出流畅的曲线，他吞咽时上下滚动的喉结，他有点扎人的胡子，隐藏在左脸胡髭里的一颗痣。他的浅色的瞳孔就像波斯人的蓝绿，蓝色的鼓身反射出光亮，涂在他的唇上就像红宝石发着蓝光。

Blue is a warm color.

他想谈论存在主义哲学，谈论爱与死亡的平等。

Sebastian突然开始烦躁起来。他想把音乐调成最大声来掩盖落在他心头的鼓点，可他发现音乐播放器从来没有打开过。

Sebastian把耳机一扔，站了起来。

“你很吵，知道吗？”Sebastian走到Chris面前，对他说。语气生硬。

Chris握着鼓棒的手顿住了，他皱起眉看向Sebastian，刚刚敲下的鼓面还有余震，他问：“你想干什么？”语气同样生硬。

他们定定的看着对方。眼神里是说不出原因的火焰。

我他妈想要感受你。Sebastian想说。

他们的扭打毫无缘由，Sebastian忽然揪着Chris的领口，而Chris在挣脱的时候他们一起滚到地板上。如同终于被释放了的猛兽，拳头打在身上都是闷响。扯着衣服，撕咬着就像对待猎物，挣扎与对抗，他们靠的那么近，连疼痛就像被麻痹了一样，除了彼此的体温，毫无知觉。

最后Chris握住Sebastian的手腕，紧紧的，Sebastian趴在Chris身上喘息，夏天的热风拂过Chris的耳畔，Sebastian舔唇，像脱水濒死的鱼。Chris的鼻尖埋在Sebastian的脖颈，呼吸里是加了盐的奶油蛋糕，海边的湿咸。

他们都等待着。一个在纽约的深夜想起波士顿，另一个在酒吧里等待身边的那杯长岛冰茶。

Chris在之前从未体会过这种带着狂想的孤独。他无数次看着Sebastian咬着烟趴在酒吧前台上，将涩口的麦芽啤酒推给Chris时眼睛都不眨地对其他人说，没关系Chris他才不在乎。

而我他妈在乎。

我为你看过来的眼神而狂喜，想对着总是在深夜醉的像一个疯子似的锲而不舍敲开我家门的你说操你Sebastian。我会把fuck咬的很重，你看着我的眼神总是摧枯拉朽般地击溃我所有的防线。挫败的理所应当而又心生狂想。

Sebastian又在那么看着他，湿漉漉的、真诚的，像沉下的黛蓝夜色。

Chris想起《20th Century Boy》，Sebastian抱着话筒唱歌的样子，金发没有抹发胶，看起来有点柔软。在黑暗里，感性比理性要更胜一筹。他可以看着Sebastian，毫无顾忌且又放肆大胆。外面琳琅的风雨是掀起的巨浪，那么窗檐就应该是礁石，Sebastian像加了许多冰块的长岛冰茶，尝起来应该带着薄荷和柠檬汁味道。朗姆酒是他舔过唇留下的水光，龙舌兰是他的发色染金而发根里掩藏的棕褐，杜松子酒是他笑起来时眼尾的纹路，伏特加是他令人想要拥抱的体温。

他想撕毁Sebastian最近或许在构思的《The third year without you》曲谱，然后让歌名冠上自己的名字。

Sebastian伏在他身上看着他，缓缓地眨眼，就像喝醉的时候被蒸腾的酒精胶住的脑回路。

“Chris。”他说。

这就像一个开关，圣诞夜在空中炸裂的烟火，缀着霓虹灯的纽约夜晚，他们之间最后燃烧的引线。一切又开始重新流转。

Chris忽然吻上了Sebastian。如同确定他到底是什么味道而不停的探索。荷尔蒙碰撞发出巨大的爆裂声，他们粗鲁又急促地接吻，舌尖舔过唇纹，牙齿碰到一起，Chris的胡髭磨蹭着Sebastian的脸，他的手扣住Sebastian的脖颈，额头上沾了一层薄汗。

Sebastian在间隙喘息，唇贴在耳垂上，他们与醉酒只差酒精，寒冷的纽约冬季室内却像四十多度的赤道。

Chris吻向他的脖颈，沿着弧线轻咬喉结，Sebastian抓着他的肩膀，越来越紧。他听见Sebastian从紧咬的下唇里漏出一句fuck。

你想吗？你想吗Sebastian？Chris在抚过他的背部线条滑到腰间时感受到Sebastian瞬间的紧绷。你会不会像我之前那样，永远无可奈何，对你说“不行”都是一种罪恶。

Sebastian睁开眼睛看他，柔软饱满的情感，他想了一会儿，低下头咬了一下Chris的下唇，然后舔了舔咬出的齿痕，阖上眼睛时睫毛掀起的小气流就像吹走心底所有不安的飓风。Sebastian不再那么紧绷。

渴望远远超过了不安。Sebastian坐在Chris身上被他进入，身体相合时尾椎都有点发疼。Sebastian喘息声里混杂着从嗓子里漏出的轻声哼叫，他全身酸麻不由自主地向后仰，被Chris扶住腰换了个姿势。

操。这真是……真是太他妈刺激了。

翻过身躺在地上的衣服堆里时Sebastian的眼泪沾湿了眼睫，他就像在高温炙烤下化成糖水的糖块，潮湿与燥热难以想象的完美共存，痛苦与快感让他脱水、沉溺、濒死，而Chris喊着他的名字，在他耳边一声又一声。Sebastian，Seb，Sebby。从耳根处滚烫的粗喘让他全身发抖。

Chris的手抚过他的脸，擦掉他的眼泪，路过唇时被Sebastian咬住，含着两根手指在口中吸吮，舌尖卷着情色的上下舔弄，Chris在Sebastian体内的律动加快了，来不及吞咽的口水从嘴角流下，Chris将手指抽出来，看着他，充满欲望和爱意的凝视，他的眼睛里是Sebastian想要流连的风景，他俯下身去吻Sebastian，将他的腿勾在自己的腰上，顶弄到更深的地方。Sebastian喘息，与他接吻，舌头相缠是把他压抑的呻吟逼出嗓子深处，他的手松松地搂着Chris的脖子，进入的地方有点疼痛，但每次填满都给他一种舒服至极的快感，他上气不接下气，连落在自己身上的滚烫的吻都那么甜腻。

他们在空荡荡的排练厅地板上像打架一样做爱，喘息与汗水带着滚烫且向死而生的灵魂，毁灭重铸的二叠纪，爱与死亡一样永无止息。

最后高潮来临时他们经历了短暂的意识模糊，倒在地板上，身下是沾了精液的揉成一团乱的衣服，Sebastian睁大了眼睛，空白的茫然有点可爱，身体还在发抖，Chris将他搂过来，手指插进他柔软的金色发丝里安抚，贴着他脊背的手掌有点湿滑。等他们回过神，看着对方的脸开始无缘由地大笑，笑到眼睛都充满了泪，肌肉酸痛，再慢慢平息。

Chris看着Sebastian，手指与他的相扣，紧紧地握在一起。他说：“你真是个金发小混蛋。”然后顿了顿，有点疑惑又真诚的语气，“可是……操，可是我爱你。”像个幼稚的小孩子，也像坚持要用舌头给他洗脸的East。

Sebastian因为Chris的语气再次笑起来，他看着滚落在一旁的润滑油，想说你竟然带了这种东西是不是早就有这打算，想说你知不知道你的样子就像你家那只斗牛犬，想说你讲fuck时的语气真是性感极了我想和你不眠不休的呆在一起。

他侧过身时看到了Chris在锁骨的纹身。

Sebastian以前不喜欢纹身，不仅疼痛而且就像是一个对永远的承诺。他不信什么forever，“永远”对他而言充满了未知的恐惧，而世界上总是有那么多的变数。

可现在他突然想问Chris你在哪儿搞的这个纹身，我能不能和你用一个纹身师，在我的手腕上纹你的名字，脉搏跳动，血液会流经这里，我会想到你，就像我现在想把和你躺在地板上的时间变得不朽。

他心里住着一个属于rock star的疯子，而这个疯子正在为爱情而尖叫。

 

乐队在第三年的情人节没有发新歌，取而代之的是主唱Sebastian与鼓手Chris的恋情公开。由于之前电台采访后被炒得沸沸扬扬的绯闻有了一个较好的铺垫，再加上Sebastian经常毫无预兆的行径，大众对这段恋情更多的是给予祝福。当然他们两个也被其他乐队成员以“我们认为你们会打架没想到你们实际上在打炮”为由被追问了这段感情的细节。

不管怎么说，一切都在向好的地方发展。

 

Sebastian与乐队成员约好了晚上去酒吧庆祝新单曲获奖。他早早地坐在前台的高脚凳上，照旧点了一杯长岛冰茶。他含着冰块，无聊地敲打着桌子等其他人的到来。

Chris是第一个来的，他刚应对完采访，回头发现他的主唱不见了。Chris坐在Sebastian身边，接过对方推给他的、泡沫都要溢出来的麦芽啤酒。

Sebastian用自己的杯子与他的碰了一下。清脆的声响。然后他小声地哼唱着歌。

Babe I'm gonna be your man——

“瞧，boy，”Chris挑挑眉，碰了碰Sebastian的手肘，对他说，“那些妞都在看你。”

Sebastian的视线漫不经心地扫过身后，然后喝了一口酒，舔舔唇，嘴角勾起，凑上前吻住了Chris。缓慢又细致地吻过唇线。

Chris想起以前他们在这里同样的位置，同样的距离，却看起来很远。当时Sebastian眯着眼睛惊讶地说抱歉我没看到你在旁边啊Chris。混蛋的让人想要咬他。

而此时他们在这里接吻。一切朦胧和试探都得到了注定的完美结果。

“我视力不好啊。”Sebastian与他双唇相抵，说话时蹭着Chris，声音认真又委屈，他眨着眼睛，里面是Chris的影子，“只看得到你。”

你说那些妞都在看我，可我视力不好啊，只看得到你。

——And it's plain to see you were meant for me.

-FIN


	31. Omelette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写给厦门盾冬茶话会的场刊文。  
> 一个有关囿于昼夜、厨房与爱的故事。

一个普通的清晨。

闹钟发出刺耳而尖锐的声音，叮铃铃，就像落在金属表层的细密的鼓点。

Chris在Sebastian越过他迷迷糊糊地碰到闹钟的前一秒握住他的手腕，然后自己伸手把闹钟关掉了。噪声在这个稍微带着凉意的早晨戛然而止，光线还没有爬上窗台，空气粘着在一起，如同漫长而又甜稠的热可可，说话声是搅拌着的棉花糖，糖分满溢。

“说真的Chris，”Sebastian眼睛都没睁开，他往Chris那儿又靠了靠，被Chris捞住腰，把几乎要把自己蒙在被子里的Sebastian解救出来，Sebastian的呼吸洒在Chris的颈畔，他带着没睡醒的含混的声音说，“如果你下次还不换铃声，你就会被我把它扔到墙上而产生的碎裂声吵醒。”

Chris昨天深夜才刚刚从纽约的国际机场赶到家中，漫长的飞行让他有点疲惫。回到家时Sebastian还没有睡，他坐在床上看一本像砖一样厚的书。海德格尔的存在主义，向死而生。上面的词句晦涩难懂，Sebastian看的很慢。

Chris从浴室里出来，身上清爽的水汽就像飞机横跨大西洋时席卷的气流，他靠在Sebastian身边，跟他有一搭没一搭地闲聊。欧洲潮湿的气候，长着青苔的砖墙，还有拍摄场地有着历史感的生锈的钢筋。Sebastian点头应和，视线依旧停留在书页上。

“嘿。”Chris沉默了一会儿，轻轻碰了碰Sebastian的手肘。Sebastian只是瞥了他一眼，手中的书翻了一页。

“Seb。”Chris拖着声调叫他的名字，黏黏糊糊的语气就像会随时扑到身上蹭来蹭去的金毛犬。Sebastian眨了眨眼睛，将小盾牌形状的金属书签夹进书页里。这本来是漫展官方赠给Chris的，后来就出现在了Sebastian的书里。

卧室里的暖黄色床头灯洒在Sebastian还有点泛金色的短发上。他没抹发胶，蓬蓬松松的发丝随着他放书的动作垂落下来。有点朦胧的柔和光亮如同Chris见过的废旧工厂里透入的一线阳光，或者破晓时分树林里酿着水珠的雾气。

Chris本来只是想摸一摸Sebastian的头发，他还没来得及见到Sebastian染成金发的样子，那段时间他们都有工作，通电话时总有新鲜的片场趣事可讲，然后两人在线路两端笑的前仰后合，要不然就是沉默，将手机放在桌子上，打开免提，想起什么就说什么。呼吸声融合在深夜的轻风里。

“我想看看你金发的照片。”Chris说。

Sebastian挑挑眉，他拿出手机扔给Chris，然后看着对方熟稔地解开密码，从相册里一张张翻着照片。Sebastian凑在他旁边跟着他一起看，还会时不时给他讲讲拍照时的有意思的事情。比如有一张Charles不小心把剥到一半的龙虾掉落到酒杯里。

Chris翻到那几张金发的照片，在片场阳光下就像镀了一层碎金，他指尖滑动着屏幕，翻到最后一张照片，然后抬眼看Sebastian。

“好看吧？”Sebastian拨了拨头发，“就是染的时候有点麻烦，洗完澡后忘了擦干头发，全蹭到衣服上了。”

Chris点点头，忽然凑近吻了一下Sebastian的唇，然后又吻了一下。就像源源不断的雨珠在湖面上带着波纹的亲吻。

他们好长时间没有接吻了，与他们没有见面的时间一样长。时光被无限拉长，也仿佛绝对静止。他们与其他人亲吻过，搭戏的演员、家人、兜兜转转的情感圆环上出现的每一位情人。可却只有对方才能让一个吻都青涩起来。

Sebastian想起Chris第一次吻他的时候，温软的触感携着苦艾酒的药草香气。犹疑与不确定，热烈却孤独等待的郁金香。

这让Sebastian想起德加空旷失落的《苦艾酒馆》，以及毕加索、梵高与王尔德对苦艾酒的迷恋追求。它致幻，高酒精，从咽喉滑到胃里如同点燃了一路的火苗。而Sebastian只想在Chris眼中的海洋里看出自己的影子。如果这是灵感的源泉，那Sebastian会不会就是缪斯。

“Chris，你想吃omelette吗？”Sebastian问，Chris的胡髭蹭着他的侧脸，睫毛扇动时海里泛起了波浪。

Chris愣了一下，他点点头，说：“想。”

Sebastian勾起唇角，与他结束了一个晚安吻，关上灯钻进了被子里。Chris把空调调成了睡眠模式，将Sebastian松松地圈在怀里，手臂搭在Sebastian的腰上。Sebastian打了个小哈欠，将自己凑近Chris，交织的呼吸和胸膛紧贴时的心跳让空调送风的声音都排除在外。

如同小王子在B-612的小星球上给那朵玫瑰温柔地盖上了玻璃罩。而浩瀚宇宙里那朵玫瑰恰好就在小星球上开了花。

 

Sebastian喜欢吃omelette，撒上超级多的马苏里拉。

而Chris也是。

 

“快起床，Seb。”Chris对Sebastian说，“我们先去晨练，然后我们再去超市买做omelette的食材。说实话我真的很想知道你是怎么在冰箱空了的情况下活了一个星期。”

“别吵。”Sebastian皱皱眉，他脑子里一片混沌，困得不行，他揉了揉眼睛，脑袋贴在Chris的胸膛上，柔软的头发随着呼吸的起伏而磨蹭着。

难道不应该说早安吗？Chris哭笑不得，搭在腰上的手摩挲着Sebastian的腰线。Sebastian比拍摄《美国队长3》时要瘦了不少，脸上都能摸到颧骨，肌肉线条依旧流畅但已经没有看起来那么壮实了，但还好，腰部依旧充满了力量，顺滑的手感就像怀抱了实际上就是一只大猫的狮子。

狮子，就是狮子。Sebastian无数次瞪着Chris修正。他和Chris在凤凰城宣传的时候如同狮子大吼的样子被Chris拿去给Scott看。

“瞧Scott，像不像一只怒吼的猫。”Chris眉飞色舞地比划。

“够了，拿走。”Scott受不了地白了Chris一眼，“我不想再听什么类似于‘心有猛虎轻嗅蔷薇’这种话了，谢谢你的配合。”

而此时那只雄狮正收起利爪，肉垫软软的搭在Chris身上。

“给我五分钟。”Sebastian嘟囔着说，“我有点困。”

Chris半抱着他，光线已经渐渐爬上窗台，透过窗帘，渲染着室内，光尘起舞。

那就再多五分钟吧。

“好，成交。”Chris也闭上了眼睛。

当初Chris会想他和Sebastian到底算什么，恋人？情人？从灵魂到身体还是从身体到灵魂？反柏拉图者？鲜果与美酒衬托下的巴库斯或者追逐着达芙妮的阿波罗？相得益彰与执意所求。

可自从他带着苦艾酒给予他的狂热.吻上Sebastian时，他才明白所有繁琐问题的答案。

他和Sebastian在一起之后，才分清了情侣和伴侣的区别。

 

说是五分钟，实际上Sebastian拖了十五分钟才迷迷蒙蒙地坐在床上穿衣服，他摸索着T恤来判断正反，而Chris已经在洗漱了，嘴里咬着牙刷，含着泡沫倚在门框上说：“求你告诉我家里还有早餐。”

“抱歉。”Sebastian套上T恤，头发乱糟糟地下床，“最后一份三明治昨天让我解决掉了，里面的火腿片真的太难吃了。”

 

他们只在户外慢跑了一圈，Sebastian靠在中央公园的树上调耳机里播放的音乐，他熟悉中央公园，以致于可以轻松地找到一条人少的线路用来晨练。

正当他跟着Linkin Park富有节奏感的歌曲哼唱时，右耳的耳机被扯了下来，熟稔地塞进另一个人的耳朵里。

Chris和他一起倚在树上，递给他一个牛肉馅饼和一杯热咖啡。

“少糖。”Chris咬了一口自己手里的馅饼，热腾腾的香气填满了他的胃，他看着Sebastian的表情，又补充，“加奶了。”

“你还记得我们要吃omelette吗？”Sebastian拎着牛肉馅饼的袋子，喝了一口咖啡，略带苦涩的咖啡加上牛奶的香滑让他清醒了不少，“等会儿去商场吧。”

“当然要去。”Chris送给Sebastian一个无奈的眼神，“否则我们以后都要吃牛肉馅饼和甜甜圈了……这次是不是有点咸？”

“咸吗？”Sebastian疑惑地把包装住馅饼的吸油纸打开，咬了下去，“不咸啊。”

Chris看起来很困扰，他凑过去尝了尝Sebastian手里的馅饼，皱起眉头，扬了扬自己手里的，说：“真奇怪。”

 

今天是工作日，商场也不是折扣季，所以这个时段的人并不是很多。Sebastian推着购物车和Chris一排一排货架慢慢地走着。

他和Chris不太经常逛商场，一般都是其中一人拿着list冲到商场然后迅速搞定接着回家。在为数不多的几次同行中，Sebastian拒绝Chris接过自己手中的购物车。

估计十年内忘不掉Chris为了想看购物车能不受控的跑多远而奋力把它一推，最终与堆垒起的喜力啤酒擦身而过的惊险场面了。

“你坐到里面行吗伙计，我推着你。”Chris一脸真挚地看着Sebastian。

“滚开。”Sebastian翻了个白眼，“Evans先生，请问你今年到五岁了吗？”

 

鸡蛋、洋葱、蘑菇、奶酪……Sebastian一个个对比着list上的内容。

还有香肠。一个完美的Omelette怎么能没有香肠。

 

Sebastian想起他们在柏林拍摄电影时，Chris去问Daniel哪里的餐馆好吃，然后带着剧组的同事们去那里品尝。

Anthony开玩笑说这次一定要吃到最好吃的德国香肠。Sebastian已经忘记那种香肠叫什么名字了，餐馆限量供应，每个人也就分了一小根。

Scarlett把自己盘里的让了出去，和Elizabeth分着一根。

“为了不让我的制服总是紧的透不过气，我别无选择。”Scarlett解释。

于是Chris就顺理成章地拿走了Scarlett的那份。

“嘿你上次不是说制服太紧吗？”Scarlett还没反应过来，盘子里的香肠就被Chris叉走了，她飞了个眼刀过去，不满地问。

“并不紧，”Chris回到座位上，无辜地说，“只是不方便上厕所。”

Sebastian坐在Chris对面，Chris一直低着头不知道在干什么，盘子里多出的那根香肠也没有动。过了一会儿Sebastian放在口袋里的手机震动了一下，Chris的短信在屏幕上闪烁。

“你觉得好吃吗？”Chris问。

Sebastian愣了一下，回复：“好吃。”自己盘里的已经吃完了，其他人也是，偶尔几个没吃完的每一口都吃的无比的眷恋。

“把你的盘子给我。”Chris写道。

Sebastian刚用沙拉铲夹了一堆蔬菜放在盘子里，他看到这条短信，疑惑地放下沙拉铲，将盘子推向长桌对面的Chris。

然后在众人都没注意到这边的时候，Sebastian换回了一个摆着香肠的盘子，他顿了一下，抬眼看向Chris，对方正漫不经心地吃着盘子里的蔬菜沙拉，像什么也没发生过。

这个场景被Anthony捕捉到了，他摆出一个受不了的表情，然后对Chris竖了个中指，在Chris得意洋洋的表情下非得要把芥末酱全倒进他的蔬菜沙拉里。Chris一边挡着盘子一边大笑，都要从椅子笑到地上去了。

但无论Anthony到底有没有成功，Sebastian都是所有人中唯一一个吃到两根限量版德国香肠的人。

 

家里有一条围裙，条纹方格，挂在厨房墙上的挂钩上。他们经常通过猜拳来决定谁做饭，然而走进厨房的往往依旧还是两个人。

Chris把红酒放进酒柜里，然后将吐司和三明治放到冰箱，冰箱里还有一瓶草莓酱。Sebastian那天突发奇想想要熬一下果酱，然而在等着的时候不小心看错了时间，结果熬制出来的太粘稠了。他那时候打电话给Chris抱怨，然后把果酱封瓶放到了冰箱里。

“你居然在做果酱。”Chris在电话那端笑着说，“下次你要做布朗尼的时候能不能录给我看？你将成为受少女喜爱的一个甜点大师，Seb。”

“去看你的小马宝莉。”Sebastian反击。

 

Sebastian穿上围裙，Chris跟进来，帮他把系带系上，指尖抚过Sebastian的后颈，温暖的碰触。

“帮我把这些切好。”Sebastian把纸袋里的鸡蛋拿出来，然后把剩下的推给Chris。

Chris无言以对，他接过纸袋，把东西拿出来码在桌子上，问：“这是不是有点多？”

“给你我所有的信任，boy。”Sebastian将鸡蛋在碗边一磕，清脆的破裂声，然后用打蛋器搅拌着蛋液。Chris去洗了洗手，将需要准备的东西都切成丁放在碗里。

Chris的手很稳，号称削苹果从来不断皮。

他还没切完，Sebastian就把蛋液搅拌好了，然后倚在流理台上看Chris切东西。

“你还记得我之前给你做鸡汤吗？”Sebastian问。

Chris想了一会儿，苦笑：“你说我食物中毒的那次？”

“你食物中毒又不是因为那碗鸡汤！”Sebastian将碗放在桌子上，碗底与桌面响亮的接了个吻，“分明是因为你之前吃错了东西。”

“好吧，我承认你说得对。”Chris把切好的东西放在空碗里，“亚特兰大实在太热了。”

Sebastian想起Chris那次食物中毒不得不延缓拍摄时间的时候，自己顶着亚特兰大的太阳去拖车里找他。Chris刚吃了药，疼的连手心里都是冷汗。

“你怎么都喝完了？”Sebastian看着鸡汤的空碗，“现在还疼吗？”

“疼。”Chris眨眨眼，语调委委屈屈的，美国队长的金发也因为没有打理而乱糟糟，他拉了窗帘，挡住亚特兰大闷热的阳光。

“既然疼，你还都喝完了。”Sebastian又重复了一遍，他当时以为Chris的食物中毒是因为鸡汤，所以有点自责和内疚的坐在Chris身边。

Chris挑眉，拖车里开着空调，冷气与钻进车内的热气相撞，干燥的室内仿佛产生了小火花噼啪作响。

Chris没说话，他吻了Sebastian，在炎热的亚特兰大，空调都驱赶不走的热度就像咕嘟冒泡的沸水，蒸汽是Sebastian眼睛里灰蓝湖面上的水雾。

那里有河流的喧声。

亚特兰大太热了，Sebastian尝到了Chris嘴里刚刚吞咽的药片融化在口中的苦涩，他听到Chris说：“因为那是你做的。”认真又诚恳。

也有风飒飒的吹过树林。

 

Sebastian先把洋葱倒进铺上油的锅里，溅起的油花还有噼啪的响声就像戳破了一个又一个的泡泡，Chris帮他把其他的一起倒进去，洋葱的香气和其他食材混合，Chris喜欢吃黑胡椒，Sebastian加了点盐和黑胡椒粉，鸡肉与香肠丁的咸香加上蘑菇与青椒迸发出扑鼻的香气。

搅拌好的蛋液与锅底的橄榄油紧紧相贴，Sebastian把这一部分交给了Chris。比起他来说Chris更擅长煎蛋。Chris把剩下的蛋液铺在已经成形的蛋饼上，然后洒上了马苏里拉奶酪块。奶酪在高温下渐渐融化，包裹住撒上的刚刚炒好的蔬菜和肉丁。

Chris把蛋饼卷成一卷，压了一下，溢出的奶酪被Chris封在里面。

Sebastian将吐司抹上果酱放在盘子旁，草莓酱实在太粘稠了，他涂抹的有点费劲。然后又放了生菜叶。刚刚的食材还足够做另外一个omelette。

 

“我觉得这应该是早餐。”Sebastian坐在餐桌前，切割着自己盘子里的omelette，里面的肉和菜与奶酪拉扯着，黑胡椒恰到好处的增添了咸香。

墙上的钟表已经渐渐接近正午。

“还好没有变成下午茶。”Chris摊手，“我真是没想到你竟然买了红茶碎，上次我见红茶碎的时候还是Scarlett用来做奶茶。”

“你还有什么不满的？”Sebastian嚼着口中的食物，说。

“没有，没有。”Chris笑着低下头，他喜欢吃omelette，他也吃过好多种。而Sebastian做的是他吃过的最棒的。

 

这世界上还有更巧的事吗？巧到会有好几件相同的衣服、大笑时越来越像的动作、同样喜欢斗牛犬、爱小美人鱼、喜欢吃炒蛋、早餐首选omelette。

最巧的是这么多的巧合都是属于同样的两个人，Chris Evans与Sebastian Stan。

 

爱是什么？是一起做的omelette，是孤独的B-612星球上的玫瑰花，是轰轰烈烈后回归生活的琐事，平淡也浪漫。

是波德莱尔笔下所言：“我的心思不为谁而停留，而心总要为谁而跳动。”

唯一的不同是Chris与Sebastian的心思总为彼此而驻足。

 

“Chris，你想吃omelette吗？”

“想。”

 

-FIN


	32. Chapter 32

  第八百一十三次相同的问题。

  Sebastian坐在仿佛身处电影院的猩红色柔软座椅上，在心里默默地数着。麦克风里传出来就像掐着怀表的问题，带着嘶嘶的杂音。

  在好莱坞里，最令人着迷的永远都是“第一次”，第一次代表着开始和一个崭新的热门话题，没人会在意结尾。Sebastian听着从记者口中问出的就像一团黏糊糊的麦片一样的话，里面缠绕着Chris Evans的名字。

  老天。能换个问题吗？房间里有点热，Sebastian的掌心渗出一层汗，他整了整身上的西装，袖口太紧了，勒的手腕发酸。他看着面前一脸迫切的记者，灰蓝眼睛眨了眨，按捺住了从口袋里掏出手机给那几个问题的另一位主角先生发短信抱怨的心思。

_敢不敢赌今天能不能问到第九百次？赌注是今晚晚餐要做的通心粉。_

  Sebastian默默地打着草稿，在想到Chris回复“又要吃通心粉吗”时一脸纠结的表情，忍不住笑了一下。

  糟糕。

  记者明显停顿了，犹疑地将话筒递到Sebastian面前——她准是把刚刚那个笑声当做Sebastian要回答问题的前兆了。

  “Well, 你知道的，”Sebastian干咳一声，组织着语言，刚刚记者问了什么来着？他在刚刚一闪而过的记忆里搜寻着只言片语，想了想，说，“我和剧组的第一次见面与合作……”他顿了一下，看着记者的口型，继续说，“……当然，还有和Chris的第一次见面……”

                      

  所有人都知道Chris和Sebastian第一次见面具有戏剧性，并且有轻微的、并不敢在Sebastian面前提起的喜剧效果。那是一个灯开了一盏坏了一盏并且还发出噼啪灯丝烧灼声的服装室，里面有好几排挂在滚轮不锈钢衣架上的衣服，套着塑料膜，最里面还摆放了一个大纸箱，盛放着一些衣服上的小部件。

  剧组开工的第一天总是最繁忙的，每个人都在片场大呼小叫地扯布景、搞灯光，推车在路上发出刺耳的摩擦声，服装师在嘈杂的背景音中大吼到底把备用灯泡放哪儿去了。Sebastian入组比较早，换好了自己这场戏应该穿的中士军装，腰带还没扣上，松松垮垮地挂着。他的衣服少了个袖扣。造型师忙得不可开交，而服装室又离得非常远。

  “或许我可以自己去找。”Sebastian提议，“应该在那个纸箱里，服装室的灯坏了所以没来得及摆出来。”

  造型师思考了一会儿，满脸感激地将这个活儿交给了Sebastian。

  所以这就是开始了。Sebastian不得不拿着小手电筒，将半个身子埋进去找那枚失踪的袖扣。

  与此同时，Chris推门而入，他刚刚入组就要赶过来拿自己需要的衣服。

  “Hey，Josh。”Sebastian感觉自己的背上被亲昵地拍了一下，失去了平衡感，脚下一趔趄，整个人几乎是栽进了里面。

  “Shit！”罪魁祸首惊呼一声，连忙拉住他，以至于不让他真的全部埋到纸箱的物件里，“非常抱歉，我不是故意的，Josh。”

  操。Sebastian尴尬地从已经要倾斜倒地的纸箱中爬出来，拍了拍身上的尘，想都不用想自己的发型已经乱成一团了，估计造型师会杀了自己。他翻了个白眼，带着愠怒问：“Josh是谁？”

  对方明显愣住了，整个狭小的服装室经历了难捱的一段沉默，Sebastian走到那盏可怜的灯光下，才看清对方的脸。

  “抱歉，我是说，呃，我认错人了。”对方伸出手，“Chris Evans。”

  Sebastian惊讶地握住手，摇了摇，面前这张英俊迷人的脸可不少出现在荧幕上，他干巴巴地说：“Sebastian Stan。”

  他确信自己看起来糟透了，用发胶固定好的头发被刚刚的行为弄散了，衣服乱的可怕，没系好的腰带彻底摆脱了掌控，而且表情就像有差劲演技的演员一样僵硬。不过让他唯一感到舒心的是对方看起来也好不到哪儿去，蓝眼睛里印满了担忧。

  任谁都不想经历在入组第一天就把合作演员推进箱子里这件事的。

  就在这一时刻，终于找到备用灯泡的服装师推开了门。于是仿佛电影桥段一般清奇的初次见面就广为流传了。

  但这只是表面现象。他们两个人就像维护公众所有美妙的电影完整剧情一般从不揭示真正的开始。当时两个人都体面多了，背景里还有香槟塔、放着草莓的奶油蛋糕以及音乐。

                     

  Sebastian的一个好哥们出演的电影参加了电影节，他被哥们拖着一起坐飞机去了欧洲。欧洲的秋天有点潮湿，因此在afterparty上Sebastian穿了一件风衣。

  他没什么事情可做，在场内逛了一圈后就端着一盘小蛋糕靠在落地窗旁厚厚的绒面窗帘上回复几封邮件。

  当他再次抬起头时，面前站了个男人，端着香槟，皱着眉头有点不安地盯着自己的……肩膀？

  Sebastian认出了他，Chris Evans，在走红毯时见过这个人，准确来说，应该是许多红毯上。他长得迷人又英俊，棕褐色的头发打理了一个不错的发型，穿着一套西装，场地里的灯光在他蓝眼睛里切割成细碎的光影。

  在Sebastian开口前，Chris就先指向了他的肩膀：“如果我没看错的话，这里有一只蜘蛛。”

  “……”Sebastian扭头看了看，“不好意思，在哪儿？”

  Chris把香槟递给Sebastian，凑过去检查他的外套，这场景有点奇怪，一个穿风衣的男人和一个穿西装的男人挨得距离未免也太近了，Sebastian握住的酒杯上还残存着Chris留下的温度，对方看起来认真极了，眼睫随着呼吸的热气颤动。Sebastian只能在余光中看到他的侧脸，灯光和落地窗的明暗将他勾勒的深刻。

  果然是电影的宠儿，这种人就应该出现在荧幕上，让人们在他的特写镜头前呼吸一窒。

  Sebastian还没在心里发表完感想，对方就从他的肩膀上找到了什么，一个绒毛，无疑是那个绒面窗帘的产物。随着流动的空气从Chris的指尖飘走了。

  “看错了。”Chris耸耸肩，“抱歉，我以为那是只蜘蛛，因为我比较害怕那玩意儿。”

  Sebastian勾起嘴角，说：“没关系，确实很像。曾经我还很不喜欢这种布料，总是很容易藏着些什么。”

  “希望你不要让我知道具体藏着什么。”Chris笑起来，带着具有感染力的愉悦的声音，杯中的香槟随着他的动作微微摇晃，就像颤动着几滴深情。

                          

   站在亚特兰大的土地上就仿佛蹚着岩浆。片场只有一个空余的躺椅。Sebastian完成自己的戏份后坐上了躺椅，摆在旁边的一杯中午没来得及喝完的柠檬薄荷汽水就像正在蒸发，呼吸的氧气里都是细细密密的香气。里面的冰块早已融入水里，Sebastian将头发拨到耳后，汗湿的发丝贴在脖子上难受极了。

  “首先要想象这是一块巨大的浮冰。”Sebastian还没反应过来，一个人带着他的声音一起挤到了Sebastian身边，“相信我，这很管用。”

  Sebastian睁开眼睛，在遮阳伞的荫蔽下还是稍显炽烈的阳光使他眯了眯眼睛，他看着挤在自己身旁的Chris，准备起身让他坐下。

  “不不不，我就歇几分钟，”Chris把他拉住，两个人挤坐在一个躺椅上，他拿过Sebastian手里的柠檬薄荷汽水，抿了一口，皱皱眉，“老天，这是用沸水冲泡的吗？”

  其实还没到几分钟，远处的造型师就在喊着Chris的名字。Chris站起来，捏了一下Sebastian的肩膀。

  力气有点大，Sebastian觉得自己层层叠叠的制服都要被烧破了，就像烟头在纸上留下的焦黑的洞，红印泛着疼痛感真实又遥远。反正没人看到。

  自己都看不到。

  这是一个普通的亚特兰大炎热的下午，Sebastian与Chris第二次合作，然后留下了捏肩膀的亲昵、半杯柠檬薄荷汽水以及一把躺椅。

                   

  Sebastian想用整整一个小时的时间来思考Chris到底是有多讨厌蜘蛛。

  在《美国队长2》的宣传期里，Sebastian犹豫了许久，还是决定穿过人群去看起来有时间的Chris身边。

  然后Chris拍着Sebastian的肩，笑的前仰后合，他对Sebastian说：“真是没想到。”

  Chris的笑声吸引过来了不少媒体，他们举起相机要求给Chris和Sebastian拍几张合影。Chris就势勾住Sebastian的肩，将他揽的很紧，手指贴着Sebastian的颈侧，身上的后调有点深沉的香水气味让Sebastian有点眩晕。他下意识地看向镜头，像每一个标准的演员一样扬起笑容，他和Chris总是看向不同的方向，对方的蓝眼睛在镜头的闪光中显得澄澈透明。

  结束这一套流程时，媒体们纷纷散开，Chris拥抱了一下Sebastian。

  Sebastian在这突如其来的拥抱中僵了一秒，然后放松下来，问：“所以你到底多讨厌蜘蛛？”

  “天啊。”Chris为Sebastian的执着笑着叹息，他埋在Sebastian颈窝里，胸膛的微微震动让Sebastian发现一切都在缓慢的发生着，他说话就像烙下深吻，而彼此身上的气味纠缠在一起就像舌尖相抵，Chris闭着眼睛，胡髭磨蹭着他侧颈，在麻痒中低声说：“你绝对想象不到。Seb。”

  Sebastian怔住了，在Chris再次搂紧又松开时还没回过神，他觉得Chris的胡髭把脖子都蹭红了，感染了他的耳朵，一路泛红。Chris低下声音时总是带着来自波士顿的黏黏糊糊的含混语气，就像融化的厚芝士。

  Seb。

  他也不知道为什么，这个称呼被Chris说出来，就像拿铁里恰好就那么多加了一勺糖。

                       

  然后是一个球赛，爱国者队的客场赛，地点在纽约。Sebastian和Chris去的比较早，跟老板打了声招呼就径直去了那个包间，视野不错，价格也很感人。

  Sebastian本身对橄榄球不是很感兴趣，比起这个他更愿意讨论NBA。Chris打开一瓶苏打水递给他，滚滚上翻的气泡在表面破裂，带着微微的咸味。

  比赛看台已经渐渐被观众填满，Sebastian从口袋里摸了半天，拿出了来的时候塞进去的几块甘草糖，递给Chris。

  解说员开始试麦，底下喧嚷极了，Sebastian剥开甘草糖纸，走到角落把糖纸扔进垃圾桶。Chris不知道看见了什么急匆匆地过去拉住他的手腕把他拉回正中央。

  “那里有不少蜘蛛网。”Chris解释。

  Sebastian回头看了看，随着一声哨响，目光又转回比赛场地上。

  好吧。就应该这样。

  他和Chris看了一整场比赛，在爱国者队得了关键一分后，激动地喊叫。但直到离场Chris也依旧紧握着Sebastian的手腕。

  就像银幕上的一句kiss me来的猝不及防又理所应当。

                       

  有那么一段时间洛杉矶天天下雨，早上醒来时一切都是潮湿的，Sebastian的闹钟是海浪的声音，配合着清冷泛湿的早上仿佛真的在港口，涨潮落潮与轮船远去的轰鸣。他醒的很早，带着一把伞去圣莫妮卡，在路上买一个洒了厚厚一层糖霜的甜甜圈和热咖啡。

  Chris喜欢一家餐馆的沃尔多夫沙拉，或者一碗散发着肉桂香气的浓汤。Sebastian难以理解，他觉得这些还不如用热牛奶冲泡的麦片或脆谷乐，就像Chris难以理解Sebastian钟爱的那几双做旧的帆布鞋。

  在连绵不断的雨天里洛杉矶有一个小型电影节。他们拿着宣传单讨论半天都决定不出来应该去看哪一场电影——里面的每一部都精彩绝伦。

  最后他们决定去看一部文艺电影，Sebastian坚持强调这是为了尊重具有至死不渝的浪漫情怀的Chris Evans先生才委曲求全。

  然后Chris递给Sebastian的爆米花甜腻到就像多加了一吨的黄油。

                     

  等到又一个潮湿的早晨，Sebastian盯着天花板，手机震动个不停，经纪人把新的工作计划发给了他。

  如果是这样呢？

  Sebastian想。

  “海洋用罗马尼亚语该怎么说？”

  “Ocean.”

  然后在那句罗马尼亚语的“你还爱他吗”后，接上一句只有自己听得懂的“我爱的是你”。

  Sebastian眨了眨眼睛，想着Chris或许会笑着，罗马尼亚语说的生涩，喉结滚动，英俊的笑纹，还有触摸时的热度，像是所有的情感都凝聚在此时此刻。Sebastian摇头，摸过了手机，点开了那份排的满满当当的工作表。

  所以电影和浪漫主义是会传染的。

                     

  “所以你什么时候来取？”Chris的声音在电话那端传出来，“我这段时间都有空。”

Sebastian把几张碟片落在了Chris那里，包括Jim Carrey的签名版和几张冷门后摇乐队发行的唱片。出于一次意外，比如工作结束后收拾自己的行李手忙脚乱下忘记了借给Chris的这些。

  “下午吧。”Sebastian想了想，将桌子上的披萨盒扔进垃圾桶里，“我去找你。”

   “那你可以留下吃顿晚饭。”Chris说完后顿了几秒，探究式的问，“你觉得通心粉怎么样？”                   

  Sebastian第一次走进Chris位于波士顿的家，这里比起洛杉矶或纽约来说显得更生活化一点，比如挂在衣架上的各种外套，随意扔在沙发上的领带，东倒西歪的抱枕，还有一两个洗干净的苹果。

  “没想到你真的准备了通心粉。”Sebastian走进门，说。

  “我也没想到你居然有Jim Carrey的签名版蓝光。”Chris耸耸肩，“还是整套的，Seb。”

  Sebastian接过来，听Chris对于这些电影和唱片的反馈，在听到对某张唱片不同的观点时他从里面抽出那一张，说：“看在上帝的份上，Chris，这是最好听的。”

  他们在这一点上起了争执，翻箱倒柜找出设备，把唱片放进去。设备卡了两秒，慢慢运转，声音流淌出来。

  Sebastian和Chris坐在沙发上听着这些歌曲，空间一下子变成密闭而又安静的。他们对视，就像行走在枯水期的河床上，泥浆黏附在鞋底上，举步维艰。烈日与脚底的泥土相碰，仿佛要从地下吐出个泡泡，既潮湿又干燥。

  说话时嘴唇嚅动，舌尖留下水光，Sebastian忽然发现刚刚的争执是根本没有意义，他勾起嘴角在Chris眼底笑的就像每一次碰触和对话一样灼热。

  “等一下。”Chris说，他凑过去，眼神就像那不为人知的第一次见面时落在Sebastian肩膀上一样认真。

  然后谁也没等。

  用沸水冲调了柠檬薄荷汁，Chris将他拉过来接吻，嘴唇相触时掌心贴在Sebastian后颈上，他们缓慢又真诚地拉扯，不稳的气息相互传递。血液加速，视野模糊，将自己陷入一个深吻里，吮吸着交缠着。

  Acoustic Version。

  当亲吻结束时，Chris抵着Sebastian的额头，抚摸着他棕褐色的发丝，还有发红发烫的耳朵。

  Sebastian睁开眼睛，眼尾的细纹慢慢展开，一切都是模糊的灰蓝，而Chris是他视野里唯一的彩色。

  “这是因为什么？又是蜘蛛吗？”Sebastian问。

  Chris笑起来，凑过去亲了Sebastian一下，又一下。鼻尖轻微相碰。

  “我不知道，或许一切都没那么复杂。”Chris说。

  黑色的雨，白色的山。

  Sebastian在Chris眼睛里看到了自己的影子，立于所有相关或不相关，所有无动于衷与火焰燃烧之上的一种甜蜜到令人沉溺的感官。就像多加了一勺糖的拿铁和加了一吨黄油的爆米花。

  “我只是想吻你。”Chris说。

  就这样了。

_There's only me. There's only you._

           

-FIN


	33. Ginger Beer

——你永远不知道一个曝光过度的胶片上原本的影像是怎样的。

这就说明，有些法则就是牢不可破，不要问，不要说，不要充满着好奇心和古怪的热忱去求知，不要和Chris Evans先生一样。

他热衷于探索关键词是Sebastian Stan的所有事情。带着明晃晃的愉悦与令人发指的幼稚。

Chris从来不是一个善于隐藏情绪的人，他连看Tom Brady在场的球赛都恨不得在Twitter上直播所想所得。在高清到能看见细小毛孔、雀斑以及隐藏起来的碎胡渣的镜头下，他能绷得住也可以笑到几乎仰倒在背景板上，眼睛眯起来然后让镜头记录下每一颗后槽牙。

“我的眼睛迟早会被那该死的闪光灯晃瞎。”Chris将夹在T恤领口的墨镜取下来架在鼻梁上，隔绝室外炽热的阳光和滚烫的镜头，他对身边的Sebastian小声低语，“墨镜真是最伟大的发明，应该给发明者一个诺贝尔奖。”

Sebastian只顾着将自己的头发压在棒球帽下，经过Chris时手指轻轻蹭过他的，果不其然在车窗的反光上看到身后的那个男人露出了标准的笑容，仔细修建打理后的胡髭底下嘴角挑起，然后眼尾处出现挤挤挨挨的细纹，Sebastian敢用他对Chris所有的了解来保证，他一定是愉悦的弯起了眼睛。

Chris在不摆出镜头上需要的微笑之外，他的笑容一直都是属于那种——怎么说，Sebastian也不知道这么形容恰不恰当——有些傻乎乎的孩子气。这确实是无可否认的能让女孩儿捧心尖叫、男孩儿冲上去击掌的魅力所在。

而Sebastian的反应大概就是能因为这个笑而原谅所有事情，包括由于他把Dodger喜爱的骨头藏起来以致于Dodger掀翻了一张茶几的灾难。

“你知道吗？”在Chris挤到自己身边时，Sebastian全身松懈下任由自己陷在松软的车座里，才慢悠悠地说，“我怀疑你戴上墨镜时眼睛根本没睁开过。”

Chris愣了一下，然后爆发出一阵大笑，充足的空调都没驱走Chris靠近时的热度，他拍Sebastian的大腿拍的清脆响亮，连司机都忍不住透过后视镜看一眼后排到底发生了什么。Chris竖起一根手指在Sebastian面前晃来晃去，说：“噢这完全可以算进‘你问过最愚蠢的问题’的榜单里。”

 _这他妈的什么榜单？_ Sebastian将眉头打成一个死结，无视Chris晃来晃去的手指，抬起脚踢向Chris穿着修身得体西装裤的小腿，还没成形就被Chris勾住了脚踝。

“反应力，Seb。”Chris一定穿了棉质袜，如果不出意外应该是衣柜下面的抽屉里最波普风格的一双，Sebastian被他勾住的一瞬间就屏住了呼吸，Chris挨着他的肩膀，温热的呼吸性感的就像他同样能让Sebastian用说脏话的语气说“holy sexy”的脚腕。Chris依旧笑眯眯的，在车转弯时松开了Sebastian，然后听着对方深呼吸，补充，“以及，心态。”

老天。

Sebastian已经数不清多少次想把自己埋在枕头里。和Chris Evans谈恋爱，这真是最最最最最微不足道的事情了。

 

“所以你一般五点起床。”Chris用纪录片里毫无波动的陈述科学事实一样的口吻说，“不管你信不信，我能四点起床。”

“得了吧Chris。”Sebastian翻了个身，试图越过Chris去调空调温度，却被Chris一把拉住手臂，扑在Chris身上，Chris被砸的闷哼一声笑出来，眨着亮晶晶的蓝眼睛，Sebastian感觉就像漂浮在宇宙中般头晕目眩，低下头陷入一个属于夜间时分的无重力亲吻里。他搂着Chris的肩膀，在他耳边用气声含糊地说，“你不能。”

当第二天清晨Chris在四点钟准时把他叫醒时Sebastian的心情非常想杀人。Chris从身后搂着他，胡髭蹭着他的后颈，手臂圈在Sebastian腰畔，腿交缠在一起。

“你赢了Chris。”Sebastian睁开睡意惺忪的眼睛，翻过身将自己从梦中沉入Chris怀里，没抹发胶的头发蓬松柔软，Sebastian打了个哈欠，“带着你的胜利滚蛋。”

Chris厚实的胸膛紧紧贴着他，低声笑，搂着Sebastian的手臂更紧了些，在Sebastian重新归于睡眠的平稳呼吸中闭上了眼睛。

 

Chris拥有对Sebastian的永无休止的热忱。他们在一起那么多年依旧不能改掉喜欢讨论一些看起来无聊至极的话题的毛病。

这么做挺可爱的，起码是比老夫老妻般分享一壶热咖啡、边缘焦脆的鸡蛋卷以及堆砌在沙发上的报纸之外更有趣的事情之一了。

“我给你充分的时间陈述你是不是准备出一本回忆录。”Sebastian坐在客厅的地毯上，身边窝着Dodger，挑着眉问，“如果不是的话，我真的想象不出这个问题有什么价值。”

Chris撸了一把Dodger的脑袋，然后被过分热情的Dodger扑在沙发上舔湿了手心，等Chris喊着“嘿听话”并且顺利把Dodger从身上扒下来的时候，才回答：“我爱你算不算？”

“……”Sebastian觉得自己因如此直白的回答害羞了一下，他揉着发热的两颊，“这顶多算原因，Chris。”

“噢！”Chris把掉落在地上的抱枕捡起来放回沙发上，“那就算原因好了！”

 

Chris在探索一件与Sebastian称呼有关的问题，并把这个当做了每晚睡前的重要议题。

“我好像很少叫你Sebastian Stan。”Chris皱着眉说，“我的印象里就那么几回。”

Chris确实很少称呼Sebastian的全名。那大概是个像现在同样寒冷的初冬，Sebastian进组时跑得大汗淋漓，他刚把行李放下——一个简单的背包——就要匆忙地去化妆师那里报道。而Chris已经拍了一些戏份了，他穿着对他而言有些过于违和的背带裤和小一号的古板衬衫，站在片场里来让场务比照着往地上找站位。

Sebastian抱着台词本走过来，戴着歪斜的军帽，身旁是导演。导演跟他说了一下动作，Sebastian认真地听着，点头。

“呃。”Sebastian的目光从导演身上收回来，落在Chris身上，他已经套上了同样违和的旧外套，梳着上世纪才有的发型，Sebastian顿了顿，噗嗤一声笑了，边笑边试图用咳嗽来掩饰，结果欲盖弥彰，他只好用台词本拍拍自己的胸口，说，“抱歉，你的衣服……”

“我知道。”Chris懊恼地说，他看着帽檐下Sebastian漂亮的眼睛，伸出手，“Chris Evans。”

Sebastian慌不迭地握住，舌头舔了干燥到起皮的唇，说：“Sebastian Stan。”

Chris重复了一遍，舌尖抵住齿龈，用他独特的方式说出Sebastian的名字。

 

相比于全名，“Sebastian”倒是个比较常用的称呼。发生在面对媒体和镜头的某些有意义的时刻。

比如，当他们第一个宣传期到来时，Chris在隐蔽的电梯间与Sebastian接吻，然后走进了采访间，面对记者的提问时满脑子都是Sebastian笑起来的模样，饱满的脸颊随着笑意鼓起，眼睛像是铺了碎钻、泛着波纹的河流、满溢着阳光的水蓝或者其他更好的比喻，他的发丝被Chris捧在手心，喉结滚动着含糊不明。他们那段时间足够年轻，每次接完吻就容易笑，也不知道是为什么，估计是得意着无数次的不合时宜。

“Sebastian……”Chris低下头想了会儿，心里打字机的咔哒声，搜索着有关这个名字的任何语符，噢Sebastian，Chris勾起嘴角，认真而又无比愉悦地说，“我爱他。”

所以就说Chris从来不是一个善于隐藏情绪的人啊。

自从和Sebastian谈恋爱以来，他第一次这么渴望日子是按秒过的。

 

“Seb”是后来的事儿了。

Chris第二次和他在同一个片场，约他去看一个灾难片，就去附近的影院，里面的爆米花香甜到让Chris高呼想念迪士尼。他们的拍摄地点本来就在郊区，连带着这个影院都看起来人烟寥寥。3D眼镜沉沉地压在鼻梁上，整个场里就只有他们两个人。

电影有够烂，Sebastian看到一半就决定把爆米花桶塞到Chris怀里然后凑过去跟他亲吻。在片场重逢前他们正在冷战，像每对情侣都会经历的那样，好莱坞明星也没有多么高高在上。他们因为一点不值一提的小事儿在电话里吵了起来，隔着几个小时的时差和大西洋，被对方说服到无言以对，狠狠地挂断电话。

他们冷战开始的毫无征兆，结束的也足够具有风格。电影里建筑物倒塌的轰鸣和直升飞机的掀起的气流声都没把他们分开，眼镜撞在一起让Sebastian差点咬破了Chris的唇，他的手从Chris染了的金色短发上摸到光溜溜的下巴。

“你还是留胡子更酷一点。”Sebastian点评，用委曲求全的语气，“不过这样也还不错啦。”

Chris惊讶了一秒，然后笑起来，咬着他耳垂，呼吸里是低沉地喘息，他想说什么，又摇了摇头，拉长声音喊了一句：“Seb。”

Sebastian听到这个称呼时睁大了眼睛，喉咙发紧，他感觉到了血液在加速的流动到Chris吻着的耳廓，心跳声要把鼓膜震破。

他能怎么办，他毫无办法。

 

“我再重申一遍。”他们共同的黑人好哥们儿Anthony将一杯冰水放在桌子上，“我不称呼他为‘Seb’的原因是Chris在这么叫他。别再问我为什么了。”

 

就算把Sebastian的记忆整合成胶卷全放到阳光下暴晒，Sebastian也不会忘记关于“Sebby”的一点一滴。

他们当时在玩一个通俗来说就是“用语言把对方搞硬”的游戏。一个属于卧室和床的晚上，他们挨得很近又保持着合适的距离，被子被揉成一团扔在边上，他们面不改色地说着自己词汇库里那些下流话，然后用尽一切方法分散自己的注意力不要被对方干扰。

台灯，天花板，地毯的花纹，窗帘的颜色。Sebastian努力忽视着面前Chris说话时的语气以及火辣到足以点燃所有理智的肌肉线条。

这一切都很顺利，直到——

“Sebby。”Chris说。

Sebastian一下子怔住了，猛地抬起头，听着Chris用无比亲昵而又性感的声线叫着“Sebby。”

“操……”Sebastian缴械，他揪着Chris的浴袍边缘好将他拉近，侧脸蹭上Chris毛茸茸的下巴，“我硬了，fuck you Chris Evans。”

 

Sebastian一万个拒绝Chris叫他“honey”。每次听到这个称呼他就全身一抖。

Chris拿着长长的list去超市买东西，空空如也的推车渐渐被填满，他不解且不安的在儿童玩具区拿了一大盒包装精致的芭比娃娃，以及她的男朋友Ken。

“这是送给Scarlett的女儿的。”Sebastian在电话里这么解释，他应该在吃饼干，咔嚓咔嚓的咀嚼声，“她今年圣诞节留在纽约。”

当Chris把大包小包从车里搬运回家时，Sebastian一一把袋子里的东西陈列出来。

“honey……”Chris关上门，活动了一下酸痛的胳膊，对Sebastian说。

Sebastian的手顿了一下，抬头看向Chris，叹了口气，将长面包放到厨房，经过Chris身边时塞给他一块曲奇饼干：“下次别忘了买。”

于是Chris把“少买了一瓶蓝莓酱”随着巧克力味的饼干一起咽进了肚子里。

 

Chris准备了姜汁啤酒。据他而言是为了防止两个醉汉在新年前夕在客厅里随着Moombahton音乐醉醺醺的跳舞。

“帮我把灯关上，亲爱的。”Chris推了Sebastian一把，后者不情不愿地站起来，把客厅的灯关了。

Chris打开电视，放入碟片，在Sebastian要坐到他身边时他凑过去咬Sebastian的嘴唇，漫无目的地勾画着Sebastian的唇纹，如同每一个黏黏糊糊的亲吻。

五、四……

“真是不敢相信，”Sebastian勾起嘴角，鼻尖相抵，湿热的呼吸，“这已经快要第八年了。”

三、二……

在最后一秒时天空被烟花点亮，Chris拿起杯子与Sebastian的相碰，溅出的啤酒落在衣服上，落在两人再次相贴的唇上，以及一如往昔温暖的怀抱里。

“新年快乐，”Chris在他的颈窝里低声说，火热又满足，“亲爱的。”

Sebastian闭上眼睛，黑暗中Chris的轮廓依然清晰，他们那么深，那么久，那么认真地在一起。

那么多年。

“新年快乐。”Sebastian声音有点哑，烟花的灰烬落在翻涌的血液里，酸涩又甜蜜的情感冲撞着形成了一片水雾。

而Chris穿过这层水雾拥抱他，睫毛颤抖，弯起嘴角。

“我真爱你。”

 

Dear，Honey，Sebby，Seb，Sebastian。

Sebastian Stan。

 

-FIN


	34. Opposite Sex

这是今晚第三次Sebastian对着Chris的衣柜发出毫无顾忌的大笑了。此时此刻他手里拎着难以言喻的两件套，以及一双亮红色漆皮高跟鞋。  
“……告诉我Chris，”Sebastian擦掉笑出的眼泪，揉了揉酸痛的脸颊，勾着高跟鞋的系带的手指都在颤，“这是你某一任女友、男友或有什么奇怪癖好的床伴留下的。”  
Chris将擦着头发的毛巾搭在手臂上，无奈地叹气：“这到底有什么好大惊小怪的。”然后在Sebastian又一次大笑中举起手高声宣布投降：“好吧好吧——我承认，这是我的！别笑了好吗？”  
Sebastian点着Chris在浴袍里露出的胸肌，指尖一路滑到锁骨的刺青那里，沿着字母的脉络细细描画，他故意般的低声说：“你永远让我惊讶。”  
如果忽略此时Sebastian的气声中掩饰不住的不稳的笑意，Chris绝对会能为他的语气而缴械投降。但是此时此刻，Chris带着湿意和在沐浴露清香的手指摩挲着Sebastian的后颈皮肤时，Sebastian咬着红艳的唇，灰蓝色的眼睛躲躲闪闪的，手指掐了一把Chris的胸肌，然后整个覆上感受Chris火辣肌肉下的心跳，他的视线从Chris深邃到如同倾翻酒液的眼睛里落到拎着的衣服和鞋上，喉结上下滚动，在Chris意识到大事不好前说：“你能为我穿上这些吗？”  
“……”Chris一下子顿住了，他不可置信地盯着那镶满粉红色亮片的上衣还有能紧裹住屁股和半截大腿的超短裙，不可置信地问，“你说什么？”  
“我说，”Sebastian上前一步，用手臂环着Chris的脖颈，高跟鞋的鞋跟抵着Chris的脊背，Sebastian呼吸的热气洒在耳侧，他说话的声音慢慢悠悠的，东欧人自带的浪漫，“你能穿上这些吗？然后，操我。”  
Sebastian眨了眨眼睛，卧室暖黄的灯光映着他的浅色虹膜，全身血液就像在翻滚燃烧，Chris努力克制着自己不说出F开头的那个单词，他呼吸粗重，手慢慢抚上Sebastian衬衫下的腰线，然后滑入臀缝，在对方下意识夹紧时笑了。  
“我怎么觉得，”Chris垂下眼睫，阴影就像夏日盛满光尘的湖面晨雾，他低声伴随着胸膛微微震动，他吻向Sebastian的眼尾纹路，如同Sebastian细致地描摹他的刺青，“是你永远让我惊讶呢，Seb。”

 

在男人温热的胸膛紧贴着他并且就像电影做作的慢动作一般把他压向床垫时，Sebastian觉得需要来一下蒙太奇。  
“等等。”Sebastian仰躺在床上，棉布的干燥味道包裹住他，Chris的手腕被Sebastian握住，他另一只手抵着Chris宽厚的肩膀，迎上他的吮吻并且坚持着说，“我来。”  
Chris挑挑眉，他微撑起身，略微粗糙的指腹擦过Sebastian的唇角然后被他侧头含住，湿热的口腔润湿了他的手指，搅动的舌头让他说话含混不清。Chris听从Sebastian的动作，和他交换了位置。然后眼睁睁地看着Sebastian将半褪的裤子脱下来扔到一边，然后晃着一双光裸的腿去衣柜那里弯腰寻找。  
等到他再次转过身时，Chris不得不强行收回在他诱人的膝弯处的眼神，看着Sebastian拿着一顶金色的长卷假发，爬到床上，摸了摸Chris为了拍戏而刻意刮得干净的下巴，像哄一个孩子似的，把假发套在了Chris的头发上。  
过去了太多年，上衣已经有点难穿了，Sebastian给他拉上拉链，紧紧箍着的上衣勾勒出了完美的鼓起的胸肌。  
“你不用塞气球了。”Sebastian摸着衣服上的亮片，对Chris说，“不过，我觉得你需要一个胸罩。”  
“是你需要。”Chris的手隔着衬衫揉捏着Sebastian的乳尖，敏感的地方在衬衫的摩擦下立了起来，Sebastian轻喘一声，全身发软，Chris笑着，“瞧你这儿，碰一下就能凸起来。”  
Sebastian把裙子给Chris穿上，颤抖着手拉上拉链。  
“你会涂这玩意吗？”Chris的脸被Sebastian固定着，看他旋出口红，仔细地涂抹在Chris的唇上，有点粘腻的口红随着Sebastian紧接着地亲吻晕开，Chris看着那个金属光泽的口红管，“还有，这哪儿来的？”  
“别问，别问。”Sebastian坐起来，离得远了些，透过灯光勾织的朦胧光线看着床上的Chris， 有些乱的金色长卷发，粉色的紧绷着的上衣，镶嵌着亮片的短裙，以及中间隐隐露出的腰部，腹肌线条随着呼吸愈发深刻，唇上被Sebastian涂的口红，有些地方涂多了，唇边一片红。  
“操……”Sebastian被这个景象深深吸引了，他忍不住发抖，呼吸急促，心跳和空气中荷尔蒙的交融来诠释一时的情动与意乱神迷，他咬住唇时还有刚刚接吻印上的口红的味道，Chris坐起来，然后下床，穿上了那双漆皮高跟，亮红色的光面让Sebastian就像要开始碎裂，“操啊Chris…… 上帝。”他控制不住地喃喃自语。  
Chris已经不知道多久没穿过这种鞋了，当时为了拍那段镜头，他生生把脚后跟磨破，不得不在鞋里贴了创可贴。他扶着床站起来，找准了平衡，假发落在脸侧，他透过打开的衣柜门里穿衣镜，看到了自己的样子，以及坐在床上像醉鬼一样紧紧盯着他的Sebastian。  
他笑了，凑过去捧起Sebastian饱满的侧颊，留下一个唇印。Sebastian叫着他的名字，被Chris搂紧了腰杆，揉捏着浑圆紧致的臀瓣。Sebastian战栗着，在Chris的火焰里就要融化成雪水混进海洋。  
“你的兴奋点总是很奇怪。”Chris的手指解开了Sebastian第二个纽扣，他衣服上的亮片反射出的光芒在Sebastian眼底映照出如同高潮般的光驳。  
分明有些冰凉，却仿佛岩浆般滚烫，Sebastian的衬衫被剥下，身体紧贴着Chris，粗糙的衣服硌的他发疼，但Sebastian却渴望这个，他贪求着所有得不到的或者难以满足的一切，Chris给了他，裙摆困住Sebastian所有的思维如同海底的水草。Sebastian被Chris紧紧拥住时想大喊我想要你的一切，你棕褐色的头发，你蓝色的眼睛，你穿上这身衣服真是性感火辣极了，我羡慕所有当时在场的人，我嫉妒得发疯。  
他与Chris交换着口红颜色的吻，光裸的胸膛被衣服蹭的发红，他虔诚真挚地抚摸衣服上镶嵌的一切，Chris的手指插进他的头发里，在Sebastian掀开裙摆含住发硬的顶端时发出粗重又绵长的呻吟，他揪着Sebastian的头发，裙摆盖住了Sebastian以致于他看不清对方的脸。  
“所以你还是喜欢金发妞，”Chris将他拉起来，Sebastian的唇角磨的发红，他水润的眼睛就像随时会淌下眼泪，Chris让他躺在床上，分开他的腿，手指拢在Sebastian的阴茎上时，Sebastian抽搐了一下分泌出了更多的前液，Chris把手指的湿润粘连抹到Sebastian的乳尖上，“ 做梦都想让她们的奶子夹住你，摩擦到你射，是不是？”  
“天啊……”Sebastian闭着眼睛摇头，全身的热度都往身下汇聚，上身空虚发冷，他在Chris往他体内抹润滑剂时，徒劳的试图甩开眼前的噪点，眼中的液体在Chris进入时终于积聚破碎着流出，顺着细纹，顺着他脸上糟糕的、布满口红唇印的痕迹滑下，“我只喜欢金发的你……我想让你 的胸夹着我直到我射……”  
Chris把他半搂着抱起来，裙摆下的勃起慢慢挺入Sebastian的身体，鞋跟嵌在柔软的床垫里，Sebastian想叫喊却又发不出声，整个世界一瞬间静默，只有紧紧相拥的他们，他因这种难以言明的情感而艰难呼吸，揪着Chris的衣服，亮片尖锐的边缘几乎要划破他的手心，Chris嵌入他，像要把他们紧紧地钉在一起一样深入又用力，金色的长发抚过Sebastian起伏的胸口。  
什么都在碎裂，他看到的所有，从一束束灯光开始，到皱成一团的床单，紧紧相握的双手，上衣和短裙就像割开一切，Sebastian喘息呻吟，他被Chris操的快要哭了，汗水和泪水在眼睛里刺疼，穿衣镜里能模糊的看到Chris随着挺动的身子而晃动的裙摆，亮红的高跟鞋像把Sebastian的心戳了一个又一个窟窿然后再被吻补上。  
Chris舔吻着Sebastian的颈侧，咬着他的肩膀，他的爱人在身下晃着腰，微张着唇呼吸，舌尖 抵着齿龈再次探出又缩回，央求着更多更深更狠的契合。Chris握着Sebastian抵住自己腹部的勃起的阴茎上下撸动，Sebastian硬的发疼，阴茎在Chris手里跳动着抽搐，流出前液沾湿了Chris一手，他透过无数的光斑用眼睛保留着Chris此时的情动，头发被汗水粘住，做爱时迷人的不知所措，他爱死了所有男人给予他的，疼痛与快感在一时交织着上升，引燃了引线，爆炸般的快感让他头皮发麻。  
“你要射了吗？爽吗？操……你太他妈紧了你知道吗？”Chris在他耳边不停地说，手指紧紧攥着Sebastian的直到指节都疼痛，Sebastian无法回答，只能点头，用力的点头，高潮到临时就像从高处一跃而下，他无法分辨出Chris所说的话，只能拉过Chris在坠落的空中接吻，满足且无畏。  
Sebastian射在Chris的身上，急促的喘息就像搁浅在海滩的鱼。Chris揽过他的肩膀，手指无意识地抚弄着他汗湿的发丝。他们依靠着休息，长长的呼吸，平复高潮后从心脏开始的颤抖。  
“真糟。”Chris睁开眼睛看向床上，叹息般轻笑。  
Sebastian懒散地扭过头，确实糟，哪里都一片狼藉，床单上水渍和口红晕开的红色染了一片，而Chris的衣服一塌糊涂，皱巴巴的不成样子，拉链扯开脱线，粉色亮片上沾满了Sebastian的精液，看起来淫靡又色情。  
“你这个样子让我觉得应该往你裙腰里塞钱。”Sebastian中肯地评价。眼睛还是有点不舒服，眨了眨流下了眼泪。  
“你怎么总是哭？就像我欺负了你似的。”Chris从一旁扯过纸巾擦了擦他的眼睛，无奈地扯了扯自己身上穿着的衣服，踢掉了高跟鞋，“但现在，分明是你欺负我。”  
“卧室太亮了。”Sebastian吸了吸鼻子，闷声说，“下次应该让你先跳一次那个舞我们再做的。”  
“没有下次了。”Chris躺回去，埋在Sebastian的颈窝里，腿固执的与Sebastian的交缠在一起，“瞧，我的衣服都毁了。”  
Sebastian凝视着Chris的脸，光线将他刻的深沉又专情，就像一场甜蜜的幻觉，而只准许Sebastian涉足这个梦境。

 

“所以，”Chris认真地问，“那支口红到底哪儿来的？”

-FIN  



	35. 4分33秒

视线都是有方向的吗？

就像镜头追逐着变幻的光影，雪粒砸在地上时的哀鸣，永远存在着出发点和目的地的错综复杂的航线。

以及每当Chris Evans看向Sebastian Stan时。他无数次将目光落在Sebastian身上，过于刻意的表现出漫不经心，以致于Sebastian在偶然视线交接时紧张到心头打颤。

从刚进组到现在也已经快七年了，他们从含蓄而又简单的问好到能以火山为主题讲一下午笑话的老友不过七年的时间。好莱坞说到底也是个小圈子，他们混久了也游刃有余，尺寸拿捏的恰到好处，聚光灯下可以坦坦荡荡的说give my all，真诚地对所有期待的粉丝说他们私底下遇到了也会坐几个小时。人们喜欢听什么他们就讲什么，各取所需。

应该是有方向的。箭头指着前方的悬崖，Sebastian无数次地想一定是平时过于顺遂，以致于下坠感才该死的真实。

Sebastian光着脚在地上走来走去，最后从床边找到了自己丢失的那条暗纹领带和一双袜子。他把皱的一塌糊涂的衬衫塞进背包里，连同那条同样糟糕的领带。然后套上了一件T恤，打理好自己后，他走到客厅，瞥了一眼坐在沙发上的Chris，将手里的钥匙扔过去。Chris稳稳地接住了，叮当响声终止在手心，Sebastian突然想起和Chris在片场里练习接盾和扔盾的情景了，差点笑出声。电视上还在播放着一个无聊的歌剧，高亢的女音几乎要把整个房子贯穿。

“我走了。”Sebastian穿上鞋，故作轻松地耸肩。

而Chris也只是点点头，目光都不肯离开电视上那个衣着浮夸的女歌唱家，说：“再见。”

就像Sebastian还会回来似的。

 

下楼时Sebastian心里泛上来一层难以言明的压抑感，这种感觉如同在做The Martian拍摄的前期准备，模拟宇航员训练，漂浮在无重力舱内的晕眩。

每个人都是一样的，失恋后总会有一段时间用来悲天悯人和伤春怀秋。时限不定，对Sebastian来说大概就持续了短短下楼的时间，出门被冷风一吹满脑子只剩下了脏话。

当然，还有会持续一阵子的小差错。

 

“好吧我承认。”当Sebastian数不清第几次拧反了果酱盖子最后紧到不得不撬开时，对坐在沙发上捏着一片吐司的Chace坦白，“我和Chris Evans分手了。”

“——什么？我是说……”Chace愣了一下，勉强收回落在果酱盖子上就像看傻逼一样的眼神，吞咽唾沫，斟酌半天最终还是放弃，“什么？”

“三天前。”Sebastian伸出三根手指。

“我操。”Chace打量着Sebastian，确认这真不是一个玩笑，他连球赛转播都顾不上了，震惊地把吐司片扔到桌子上，“我操，不是吧？怎么回事？”

Sebastian终于成功把果酱打开，抹了厚厚的一层，甜腻的蓝莓香气融化在空气里，他咬了一大口，含糊着说：“在一起累，就分开了呗。”

Chace张大嘴巴，半天说不出一个词，他拍了拍Sebastian的肩膀，说：“难过就说啊，别闷着。”

“玩儿蛋去。”Sebastian翻了个白眼，把Chace的手拍开，调高了电视音量，“分都分了，有什么可难过的。”

或许一开始就是若有若无所以现在也不至于太过伤心。他们两个都知道积弊在哪儿，躲躲藏藏的恋情在当前信息爆炸的时代简直举步维艰，机票订成一沓，挤在一起的工作让见面的时间不断压缩，永远都是匆匆忙忙，做完爱就跌入梦里以保持那可怜的睡眠时间。第二天醒来身边都是空荡荡的，不是Sebastian要赶回纽约，就是Chris要去参加一个什么活动。他们曾经打趣说连炮友之间都有感情交流。

他们需要歇一会儿。

 

Sebastian接了新工作。他收到剧本后将自己在家里闷了快一周，下楼扔垃圾时外面的阳光让他眼睛都有点刺痛。Anthony来到纽约，顺便看望Sebastian，惊讶地说兄弟你这造型很可以啊。

“像不像憔悴的流浪歌手？”Sebastian摸了摸下巴上的胡渣，问。

Anthony挑挑眉：“像唱Grunge的。”

还没等回答，Anthony又补充感叹：“你们最近都怎么了？Chris也闷在家里逗狗玩儿。”

Chris。Sebastian把剧本扔到桌子上，抹了一把脸。为什么都在跟他提Chris，就像Sebastian永远都不够了解他一样。

分明Sebastian知道的那么多。

包括那次只有他们两个人的旅行。逃避了所有人的视线，错开时间坐飞机，二十多个小时后到了北欧。

那时的北欧比Sebastian想象的还要冷，他冻得哆哆嗦嗦地裹紧衣服，等周围乘客都下了飞机，才磨磨蹭蹭地戴上棒球帽走下来。Chris比他到得早，Sebastian在大厅里还没看到他就被直接拉了过去，摔进一个拥抱里。Chris旁若无人的大笑，然后用温暖的手心蹭着他冻得通红的耳朵。

有时候还是需要这种冷漠疏离的人际关系的。Sebastian和Chris牵着手在街头漫步都不会引来什么关注。他们在瑞典呆了一天就坐火车去了挪威。车上人不是很多，从窗外能看到二月清冷的景色。Sebastian在中央火车站外的便利店里买了两份热狗，然后和Chris沿着卡尔·约翰大街一路逛过去，所幸带的行李不是很多，把厚衣服穿上后几乎就是个空箱子了。据说他们提前订好的旅馆的老板是个画家，每天早上都能在一楼看到他背着画架出门，有时候Chris和Sebastian能在街头看见他，打招呼时会收获点头和微笑。

“现在我怀疑这是他画的了。”Sebastian坐在床上指着房间墙上挂着的《生命之舞》。

“说不定蒙克博物馆的纪念品商店里摆满了这幅画。”Chris拿着地图，用马克笔在上面勾画着路线，头也不抬地说，“如果有类似于《呐喊》的面具的话，我得买一个。万圣节的时候说不定能派上用场。”

他们在奥斯陆逗留了快一周，才准备去特罗姆瑟看极光。气温太低了，手机直接冻到关机，Sebastian点了好久才点着一根烟。

“操。”他笑着，与Chris接吻。他们住在一个木屋里，门外是沉重的雪。房间里面有熊熊燃烧着篝火和总也避免不了的海腥味。床是用木头做的，窗户被钉的死紧，呼啸的风只能从被疏忽的门缝里钻进来。Sebastian与厚厚的被子一起覆在Chris身上，赤裸的胸膛相贴，眼睛里也像点燃了火光。指间夹着的烟卷燃烧成灰烬颤颤巍巍地落下来，Sebastian把烟掐灭，任由Chris搂住他的后颈揉捏，有点凉又很舒服，“这可是北极圈内啊。”

“没错。”Chris弯起嘴角，“所以我们说的话都会被冻在这儿，以后再来的时候敲碎那块冰就能听了，和一次性录音机似的。”

Chris的胸膛随着呼吸起伏，Sebastian故意用刚拿完冰凉的啤酒的手摸上他的胸口，身下的肌肉立刻绷紧了，Sebastian得意地把手伸向男人蓄起的胡髭，勾勒着英俊的脸廓。

如果一定要说有什么事情很刺激的话，大概就是真的在极光下接吻。

他们穿得就像浮冰上的北极熊，在来到特罗姆瑟的第二天幸运的有了收获，极夜将天空缀的暗沉，绚烂的北极光横跨过天空，蓝绿色的丝绸状光带像竖琴弹奏时变幻的音调。除了他们两个，还有一些游客和天文爱好者。Sebastian和Chris在人群后面，干冷的风让他们贴的非常近，非常紧。Sebastian抿抿唇，扯下了自己和Chris的口罩，呼吸形成的白雾让他们的眼神都朦胧，Sebastian把手伸进Chris的口袋里，手背挨着手背，唇贴着唇。

有些干燥起皮的双唇相触让这个情景变得更加真实，Chris闭着眼睛，眼睫微微颤抖，他们是激动的、庆幸的，来到北欧的一切意义仿佛就从这里开始了。

他们回到美国后还在感叹那难以下咽的碱泡鳕鱼干和淡到就像白开水一样的啤酒。Sebastian边往咖啡里加了一整袋糖，边说：“感谢那儿的黑咖啡，我决定明年还去一次奥斯陆。”

当朋友们问起极光的照片时，他们步调一致地摆手，手机没电了。虽然这听起来非常不可思议。 但事实就是整个旅行他们的手机就处于一种报废状态，Sebastian只存了一张照片，那是在从瑞典去挪威的火车上拍的，Chris皱着眉阅读只有几行是英语的报纸，清澈透明的光线透过窗户倚在他身上，帅的Sebastian都没对准焦。所以唯一一张照片也是模糊的。

Sebastian宁愿让这个事情在心底烂掉也不能告诉Chris，否则他会笑的前仰后合然后拿这事儿取乐至少一周的。

当时他们还在一起。

 

Sebastian送走Anthony后躺回了床上，私人的手机已经很久都不开机了，他把它翻出来打开， 挤满的未读信息嗡嗡响个不停。他眯着眼看手机屏幕，暗色的背景在反光下一片模糊。

他不得不爬起来，把窗帘拉上，然后调高手机亮度。有几封广告邮件，还有三四条来自朋友的短信，以及来自Chris的数通未接来电。

Sebastian犹豫了一下，打开了联系人页面，盯着Chris Evans的名字看了许久，直到眼睛酸涩。他的背景是纯黑色的，Sebastian曾称它为“Chris Evans保护色”，所以手机屏幕暗掉也不是很明显。

忘了说。Chris和Sebastian在《美国队长2》拍摄结束后去过一次club，Anthony包的场，他拿着麦克风在人群中唱rap，配合着奇怪且诡异的黑色金属背景音乐，而他总能神奇的找到节奏。追光灯穿过黑暗俯视着所有大笑碰杯手舞足蹈的人们。Chris站在Sebastian身后看他玩手机，身上的清淡香水味儿把Sebastian缠绕起来。

“太亮了。”Chris突然没头没脑地说了一句，指着Sebastian的手机解释，“这个背景太刺眼了，可以试试暗色的。”于是很久很久的以后，Sebastian都只用黑色的背景。

这是个坏兆头。Sebastian心想，但还是回拨了电话号码。

接通的很快，Chris的声音透过手机传到Sebastian耳边时有一刹那的不真实。

“嗨。”Chris低哑地打招呼。

Sebastian等待着下一句，紧张地手都有点抖，他舔着唇，想起那个圣诞夜，自己脑袋一热独自出现在了波士顿的机场，手机短信上写着Chris家的住址。Sebastian专门绕路去买了一瓶葡萄酒，敲开门时Chris倚着门框，笑着说“嗨”。

葡萄酒当晚就喝了，Sebastian和Chris的家人一起吃饭，然后去布置圣诞树。Chris在Sebastian把星星挂到树枝上时突然拉了他一把，Sebastian的所有焦点就这么毫无准备地跌进Chris的眼睛里，走廊里暖黄的顶灯把他的眼睛映成北极光的蓝，然后瞳孔周围绽放了一小朵绿，细碎的、温柔的、仿佛名为Chris Evans的流动的酒液。他们藏在圣诞树后对视着，Sebastian刚刚为了保持平衡而握住Chris小臂的手慢慢向上扶住他的肩膀，一切都很慢。

Chris在Sebastian舌尖扫过唇时凑了上去，青涩到牙齿撞在一起，唇细细相碾，勾起的嘴角晕开了唇纹，声响如同暗涌着的情愫破裂。Chris管这个动作叫碰触。

他们勾着舌头交换着呼吸时，Sebastian笑起来，说那这个是不是才叫接吻。

Chris抱着他，侧脸贴着Sebastian的脖颈，胡须扎的他有点痒。Sebastian枕着Chris的肩，心里溢满了轻快的气泡。他微微抬眼，他们所站的房间门口上方，悬挂着槲寄生。

 

沉默了很久，Chris干咳一声，说：“你有一件衣服落在我这儿了。”

“知道了。”Sebastian干巴巴地应了一声，他吸了吸鼻子，闷闷地说，“下周吧，下周我有时间。”

挂断电话后Sebastian揉了揉眼睛。

他们到底为什么要分手？

 

从来就没有下周。一忙起来别说衣服了，Sebastian有一天都忘记自己到底吃没吃午饭。刚拍完自己的戏份就要去参加一个节目。他的三部戏的好同事、七年的至交Chris Evans的名字就那么名正言顺地闯进了对话里。

Sebastian提到男人的名字时语速很快，就像在说多么笃定的话一样，然后不好意思的笑起来，他那么愉快，那么高兴，那么可爱，在主持人和观众眼中就是个浇了蜜糖的甜心。可实际上那只是他粘起来的破碎的情感。瞧，他连眼睛都不敢看向镜头呢。

他出去工作时没带私人手机，回到家才发现早就耗没电了。忙完这堆焦头烂额的事务后进入一个过渡的断层，新工作还有一段时间才开始，他得到了一段假期。

Sebastian扒拉出充电器，给手机充电，然后拖出一个行李箱，开始收拾衣服。

衣柜也是有了明显的风格分野。一半以上的衣服Sebastian已经不再穿了。

老天。Sebastian心想。我在穿搭最GAY的时候直的像电线杆，在穿搭最直的时候却弯啦。

 

这次的到访显得更为自由一些。Sebastian把行李放到楼上老房间里，然后在一楼与旅馆老板聊了会儿天。老板的英语有些挪威口音，但交流也算流畅。

房间里的《生命的舞动》被撤了下来，换上了一幅静物画。据旅馆老板说是上一对情侣在房间里吵架，不小心把咖啡泼了上去，只好买下了这幅画。

“你还要去北部吗？”老板问，“再过几天就到了可以看极光的时候了。”

“不去了。”Sebastian摇摇头，垂下眼睫，勾起嘴角，“极光看一次就够了。”

下午的时候Sebastian去konditori买了面包准备当第二天的早餐。总是像少了点什么。

他有时候会不自觉地想起那个男人。激动起来会手舞足蹈，声音会提的特别高，他大声地说“hey”，大声地说“Seb, back me up”，他有好看的眼睛和长睫毛，隐藏在胡子下的笑意，他跟Sebastian碰杯时总是会把酒溅出来，带着泡沫在空气里蒸发。

那几天总是很冷。Sebastian从外面回到房间里时，发现被留在桌子上的手机里躺着一条未读留言。

“嗨，Seb。”Chris的声音从录音里流淌出来，“这是我们分开的第……见鬼我也记不清这是第多少天了。对我而言每天都是一样的。我知道我们之间有问题，这很糟糕。但生活就是这样，时好时坏。我现在仍旧为我每一个骄傲的作品里都有你的名字而庆幸。我们同时进组，我遇见你，然后我重新开始活着。还记得之前我们看过的那个作品，约翰·凯奇的《4分33秒》吗？我当时非常想问你，如果我们出现在4分33秒里，我们会做什么？呆滞地等待音乐会的开始，或者接吻？你接过4分33秒的吻吗？我对你发出信号，你会延迟4分33秒才接受到吗？”

Chris说到这里顿了一下，接着说：“但当时我不能问，因为我们还没在一起。我们一起做那么 酷的工作却没能拥有那么酷的爱情。所以……所以现在，我想问，如果拥有4分33秒，我们能不能再重新爱一次？就从最初，从自我介绍，从Chris Evans和Sebastian Stan开始。”

留言结束后房间里又重归寂静。Sebastian感到自己正在碎裂，就像扔进沸水里的冰块，白雾从边缘开始侵蚀，他想说句什么，却只有一声哽咽，他将自己摔在柔软的枕头里，干燥的棉布承接着从温热的眼眶里滚落下来的液体。

这么多天以来，他终于感受到了彻彻底底的难过。

他给Chris打电话，视网膜全是泪水的波光。电话响了很久才接通，Sebastian带着鼻音，隔了六个时区，声音听起来都遥远。

“Chris，”Sebastian抿唇，问，“我还有一件衣服落在你那儿，你还记得吗？”

 

Chris在他们分开后独自看Sebastian年轻时演的电影。屏幕上的Sebastian以不同的角色身份演绎着喜怒哀乐，Chris看着，就像经历了Sebastian不同的人生。

他从来不隐藏自己对于Sebastian的偏爱。他喜欢Sebastian说话时会因笑容而鼓起的脸颊，眼尾加深的纹路以及随之沓来的轻软的声音。Sebastian说起NASA时就像描述少年幻想的英雄模样，他说地面发出信号的时候宇航员会延迟一段时间才会接收到。那我呢？Chris有时候很想就这么突兀的问了。那我发出的信号你会延迟多久才能收到？

这让Chris想起了约翰·凯奇，当时还是《美国队长1》的宣传期，他们坐在休息室里看完了那个作品，与那些茫然不知所措的观众一起等待了4分33秒。

世界上有那么多不适合的人却仍然勉强在一起，有那么多适合的人却因为不可抗力而只能遥遥相望。

就为了一个电话，Chris从洛杉矶鲁莽地订下机票再次去了奥斯陆。那时候已经入冬了，气温低的吓人，又下了雨，空气里卷着潮湿的凉意，就像浸在冰水里。他沿着空旷的街道寻找那家旅馆，踩上楼梯，在敲响门的时候手心的汗都紧张的发凉。Sebastian在房间里高高地应了一声，然后是趿拉着拖鞋的声音，他出现在Chris面前，叼着牙刷，嘴边一圈白色泡沫。时间仿佛静止了，那种感觉再次回归，舌尖发疼，抵在齿龈上就是说不出一句话，所有的词语窒闷在嗓子深处。Sebastian眨了眨眼睛，跑回洗漱间里吐掉了泡沫。Chris跟过去，水流声让他觉得自己正在淋一场骤雨。他们不该这样的。这都错的离谱。

Sebastian手撑着洗手台，深吸一口气，抬头看向镜子里映出的男人久旅赶来有些狼狈的样子，他们搅进了一个晦涩的旋涡里，水波把他们推向一起卷到深处。他们都无法拒绝也无法反抗，这是不可抗力，线条那么纷乱，也理所应当存在着谁和谁的人生巧合的重叠在了一起。Sebastian难得的显露出了疲惫。沉默着，就只有沉默。Chris好像很轻的叹了一口气，微不可闻，被Sebastian胸口里疯狂跳动的心脏掩饰的完美。他尴尬地清了清嗓子，说：“没想到你会来。”

一句简单易懂的寒暄。但Sebastian关于Chris的方面想不到的事情太多了。

“我想见你。”Chris坦诚直白地说，“所以我来了。”

Sebastian顿住了，转过身，嘴角下撇着，看起来有点委屈。他们说过很多，聊过球赛、好莱坞里显而易见的八卦、难吃的餐馆、每次都会延误的飞机，他们也说过下一秒就能滚上床单的情话、只能在枕间交谈的密语。但此时此刻，却什么都说不出来了。Sebastian想自己真是够喜欢Chris了，看他的时候都舍不得移开眼睛，每一分每一秒都想胶在他身上。说话时语气那么轻，眼神里是融化的雪。所有的情感他怎么能知道呢。

也不知道是谁上前了一步，他们最终还是碰在了一起。从碰触到深吻就只有一步的距离。手心相触，十指相扣。他们在狭小的空间里亲吻，跌跌撞撞地从冰凉的瓷壁挪柔软的床铺，这一切都是温暖与熟悉，与寒冷又陌生的北欧格格不入。但这对他们来说已经足够了。

Chris拥住他进入时Sebastian缓了好一会儿才吐出一声颤抖的呻吟。Chris吻着他汗津津的后背，过于鲜明的感觉带来的是深一层的真实与满足。

第二天醒来的时候，天还蒙蒙亮，Sebastian翻了个身，搭在他腰上的手臂动了动。Chris每次睡觉都把Sebastian搂得很紧，有点幼稚的男孩气，Sebastian看到Chris睁开后睡意未消的茫然的眼神，笑着用脚轻轻踢了一下他的小腿，却被对方用腿夹住了。Chris挑挑眉，清醒了不少， 亲了 一口Sebastian，说：“你知道吗？我会给你一枚戒指。”

“什么？”Sebastian没反应过来，眨了眨眼睛，有些惊奇。

“我会给你一枚戒指。”Chris重复了一遍，声音带着清晨醒来的质感，他继续说，“就戴在你左手的无名指上，然后我们会去教堂结婚，就是那种有着彩色玻璃窗的教堂，虽然我并不是很明白你为什么觉得那些彩色玻璃非常蒙德里安，但确实很美不是吗？”Chris捧着Sebastian的脸，指腹轻轻摩挲着轮廓，眼睛里是如同钻石切面的闪亮与一番深情，他顿了一下，在Sebastian的灰蓝色湖面上找到了自己的影子，低声说，“然后我们念誓词，我会对你说till the end of the line。我们会在一起，像曾经期待的，像每对伴侣一样在一起。”

Sebastian愣住了，然后勾起嘴角，问：“你这个求婚准备多久了？”

“就在我们分手前一天，我刚拿到定制的戒指。”Chris摊手。

“操你，Chris！”Sebastian看着Chris把黑绒盒子拿出来，里面有两枚素戒。他发誓自己真的非常想用枕头蒙住Chris的脸，“那你还‘再见’，分手那天晚上你是不是抱着戒指盒哭呢？”

“但最终还是派上用场了。”Chris把属于Sebastian的那枚戒指拿出来，说，“所以……？”

“真庆幸没有看到粉色房间、玫瑰花瓣、蜡烛以及穿着西装单膝下跪的你，否则我可能会被吓疯。”Sebastian长舒一口气，在Chris期待的目光下将戒指套上自己的手指，“好吧，我非常乐意，Chris Evans先生。”

 

这是他们分开的不知第多少天。

这是他们重新在一起的第一天。

 

-FIN


	36. 你不知道Sebastian，他特别好。

当Chris扯着嗓子喊他的名字时，Scott就意识到大事不好。他的哥哥从门外抱着购物纸袋走进来，将法棍塞进冰箱，来到Scott面前，电视上正在重播金球奖，观众席的镜头一闪而过，但Chris还是找到了一个熟悉的身影。

“你不知道Sebastian。”Chris说。

Scott疑惑地抬头，他皱着眉想提醒自己的哥哥他认识Sebastian，并且在应该用“ 拜托我认识他好吗”和“大清早你发什么疯”哪一句开头的问题上犹豫不定。

Chris没理会Scott意味明显到夸张的表情，坐在沙发上，补充：“他特别好。”

“……”于是Scott选择了用第二句开头。

 

 

“你不知道Sebastian。”Chris坐在驾驶座上等漫长的红灯，他拿着手机刷Instagram，当然是用Scott的账号。看到Sebastian更新了一张照片后，说。

就请你好好开车行不行？Scott戴上墨镜，在镜片后翻了个大大的白眼。

“他特别好。”绿灯时，Chris把手机丢给Scott，踩下了油门。

 

 

“求你，别说了。”Scott在Chris拿着报纸走向餐桌时，一脸恳求。

“说什么？”Lisa妈妈把烘焙好的苹果挞放在桌子上，看着一个漫不经心一个快要崩溃的儿子们，随口问。

Chris拉开椅子坐下来，倒了一杯橙汁，报纸版面上印着Sebastian的照片，一部新戏的宣传。

“你不知道Sebastian。”Chris赶在Scott懊恼地抱住脑袋前慢悠悠地咬了一口吐司，说，“他特别好。”

“哦是吗？”Lisa妈妈完全没意识到Scott被这句话精神袭击后的反常，她走到Chris身边瞄了一眼报纸，点头，“看起来是个小甜心。”

 

 

Scott和Chris为给Dodger洗澡这件事操碎了心。他们身上的衣服被Dodger扑腾的水花溅的湿透，还有沐浴液的泡沫，Scott感叹说本来以为East够不听话了，然而，然而。Chris用花洒冲洗着Dodger身上的沐浴液，并且顺理成章地把擦干Dodger的活儿交给了Scott。

“你怎么这几天总是往纽约跑？”Scott不满地说，“擦干一条狗不会让你错过航班！”

Chris洗了把脸，认真思考了一下，说：“你不知道Sebastian。”

“好了别说了。”

“……他特别好。”

“Chris Evans！”

 

 

这是一个发生时间在西海岸清晨的电话。Scott按下通话键时正准备着一杯咖啡。

“早，Chris。”Scott往咖啡里加了半勺奶，然后用搅拌勺搅匀。

“嗨！”Chris听起来心情很好，“我有件事想和你说。”

“说吧。”Scott打了个哈欠，撕开糖袋，“最好别是你要发通稿出柜了，清早没人受得了这个。”

“噢当然不是。”Chris轻快地说，“你不知道Sebastian……”

“老天啊够了。”Scott怒而打断，“我知道我知道，他特别好！”

Chris发出困惑的鼻音，顿了一下：“我是想说，你不知道Sebastian，他是我男朋友了。”

“……”清晨的Scott手一抖，一整袋糖全融化在了咖啡里，他欲言又止，艰难地从嗓子里挤出一句话。

“你还是发通稿出柜吧，求你了。”

 

 

据Chris亲自对Scott透露，他和Sebastian确定关系时说的唯一一句话是——

“你都不知道你有多好。”

Scott谈起这个时一脸悲悯，喝下了一整杯啤酒，对身边的友人说：“这他妈也能找到男朋友？？？”

 

-FIN


	37. 面试

饶是Chris这般经验丰富的个中老手，也从未见过这种情况。

筛完一轮简历的Scarlett蹬着高跟鞋，来到Chris的办公室。隔着磨砂玻璃Chris也拿不准Scarlett敲门时脸上那复杂的神情。

“剩下这些。”Scarlett对他点点头，把手里已经经过一轮筛选后留存的简历放在Chris的办公桌上，这些人再经历一次Chris的筛选，就可以进入二轮面试了。

“谢谢。”Chris想把那摞纸张拿到揽到身前，却被Scarlett按住了，他奇怪地看过去，却见对方神色犹疑。

“这个人，”她从那摞简历里抽出一张，放到Chris面前，“你知道的。”

Chris接过来一看，皱起眉，没错，他知道的，这个罗马尼亚裔的年轻人，已经第三次过来面试了。

“这次有多少份？”Chris状若无意地把那张简历放到一旁，压在了一支笔下面，问。

Scarlett挑挑眉，目光从那张简历又飘回到Chris脸上，她活动了下指关节，说：“和上次差不多，但质量不如上次均衡，有几个想从另一家公司跳槽的，我标出来了。”

Chris瞥见有几张贴了标签，他知道Scarlett做事仔细，在这个部门工作，稍有差池就可能造成损失。Scarlett很忙，不久留，交代完了推门就离开。

 

这是人事部门为公司空缺职位招聘的第三次了，多少也有些疲惫，Chris看着简历上密密麻麻的工作履历就头疼，职位固定，所以为了显示自己多么能岗匹配，简历上写的内容也几乎大同小异，出彩的少。

Chris想着，拿起旁边那份熟悉的简历，上面的照片还是端正地贴着，刚踏出校门，青涩的学生模样，相比于其他人来说资历差了一大截，但在校成绩还不错。Chris其实并不是很管面试的事情，顶多过去坐一坐看看走向，顺便熟悉熟悉人脸。

他第一次去面试现场的时候正巧就轮到了这个人入场，有些拘谨地坐在椅子上，应该是早上起迟了，匆匆忙忙的，头发被风吹的乱糟糟。Scarlett坐在中间，让他放轻松。然后他就温和的笑了一下，嘴角勾起来，舔舔唇，还是显得有点紧张。他长着一副标准的东欧人模样，眼廓深，弯起眼睛的时候眼尾的细纹挤在一起，脸颊鼓起来，如同让人想捧在手心的苹果。

“Sebastian Stan。”对方这么介绍。声音又轻又软，像是用糖水熬出来的。Sebastian落落大方地看了一眼面试席，正巧与Chris的视线对接，彼此都愣了一下，然后匆忙错开。

那几天纽约的天气不好，阴晴不定，难得一丝阳光透过云层又被重重掩住了。这样子倒是像了 Sebastian的眼睛，灰蓝色的，但又很清澈。

每个面试官提问的时候，自动跳过了Chris。Sebastian还有些疑惑地看过去，就像在问为什么Chris全程一言不发。

Sebastian能力也还不错，头脑清晰，但就败在资历太少，相比一些有经验的面试者来说还是略显逊色。

Chris觉得有点遗憾。

 

第二次见到Sebastian时，对方显得比上一次从容多了，西装也穿的平整，还能开一句“又见面了”之类的玩笑。

“可惜这次的职位并不是很适合他。”Scarlett也很遗憾，“不过，老天啊，他真是个小甜心。”

谁说不是呢。Chris默默地想。

 

此时Chris又准时出现在了面试现场，只不过不坐在他平时的旁观位置上，而是坐到了中间。他提前向Scarlett问好了Sebastian的排序，丢下写到一半的季度报告就往面试现场赶。Sebastian见到他坐在面试官中间时有点诧异，然后对他笑了。

Chris清清嗓子，照本宣科地说了几句后，就把提问权又交到了其他人手里。并且见缝插针地问几个听起来冠冕堂皇实际上暗度陈仓的问题。

比如：

“你的spotify playlist更多的是什么类型的音乐，为什么？”

“说一下你最喜欢的电影并且用简洁的语句叙述出故事情节。”

等等。

“说真的，Chris，”Scarlett不可思议地问，“你这是在面试还是在追人？”

“很明显吗？”Chris皱皱眉，指间夹了一根还未点燃的烟。

“估计这次以后小甜心是不会考虑我们公司了。”Scarlett用力拍Chris的肩，“替Boss表达他的愤怒。”

 

出乎Scarlett的意料，她再次从简历堆里找到了Sebastian的那份。她把简历放到Chris面前，半天说不出一句话。

这次Sebastian带了一杯公司楼下的咖啡，捧着坐在椅子上。按道理说来面试现场不该带其他物品的，但无奈彼此都熟稔了，这么多次下来第一轮简历都没筛掉，自然也不会在意更多。于是面试官们就熟视无睹地看Chris继续把一些自己想知道的信息融杂在问句里，然后让Sebastian回答。

“他到底是真的老实到什么都回答，还是只因为想让Chris知道？”一个面试官压制不住好奇心，悄悄地问身旁的Scarlett。

Scarlett无聊到选择性忽视Chris和Sebastian之间毫无意义的问答，在键盘上噼里啪啦敲着回复邮件，听到身旁同事的问题，随之压低声音，漫不经心地指一指：“瞧，他长得像是老实到什么都回答的样子吗？”

A选项不对，那就是B选项了。同事了然。

 

九次面试下来，屡战屡败、屡败屡战的Sebastian终于让Anthony Mackie知道了。他和Chris多年的好哥们，听到这件事的时候兴奋地想跟Chris过去看热闹，然而他们部门工作太忙，硬是抽不出时间去观摩现场，只能翻了一下那九张来自同一人的简历。

刚看完第一张，Anthony就兴奋起来，对Chris说让他来我部门啊。

“你们部门缺人？”Chris不动声色地把九张简历拿回来，疑惑地问。

“缺，一直想报给你们部门招人，但最近太忙了，没来得及写部门说明书。”Anthony抢过简历，又啧啧两声，“太不够意思了，你竟然一直瞒着我。”然后转头对一旁搅着咖啡的Scarlett说，“你也能忍他俩浪费你们的时间。”

Scarlett搅拌勺一顿，无辜地看过来，语气云淡风轻：“他们一个愿意浪费，一个愿意被浪费， 而我们愿意看他俩互相浪费。”

 

由于Anthony要人心切，这次面试只安排了Scarlett和Chris当面试官。Sebastian第十次坐在他们面前的椅子上，手里照例捧着咖啡，时不时抿一口，对着Chris眨眨眼睛。

Anthony的部门与Sebastian还是很相合的，无论是专业还是兴趣，Sebastian回答问题也流畅和自信了许多，比起前面的那些面试者，优势凸显。

 

Sebastian的电话号码在Chris的通讯录里存了很久了。这次他终于有了正当理由拨了过去。

“……嗨。”Sebastian对这个陌生来电有些迟疑地打招呼。

“Sebastian，”Chris刚出声，就听到对方忽然止住呼吸一样的静默，他想想Sebastian睁大眼睛一脸不可思议的样子，弯起眼睛，“如果这次面试还没通过，你是不是还要再来？”

“啊？”Sebastian刚刚被吓了一跳，声音有点哑，连忙清清嗓子，却不知道该怎么回答。面试时被调侃着问过这个问题，但私底下还是第一次，他也拿捏不准应该把面试现场的话再说一遍，还是回答自己真实想法，“如果你不想的话……我是说，如果很浪费你们的时间，我就不去了……”声音到最后越来越小，有些不情愿。

“你下次不用来面试了。”Chris还没说完，Sebastian就有些沮丧地应了一声，他连忙补充，“ 我的意思是，你下次直接来报道，面试通过了。”

沮丧立刻转化为松了一口气。Sebastian翘起嘴角，轻松地说：“好极了，公司楼下咖啡店里的咖啡真是太难喝了。”

“我很抱歉，”Chris笑起来，“只能单独请你在别的咖啡厅喝一次咖啡了。”

Sebastian紧握着手机的手指放松，他在沙发里找到一个舒服的姿势，想说“听起来我好像没有别的选择”，但话到嘴边，却换成了一句轻轻的“好”。

 

Sebastian来公司上班一周后，Anthony在楼层茶水间看到了Scarlett，他凑过去，瞧了瞧周围，缠问Scarlett那最后一次面试发生了什么。

于是得到了Scarlett的答复：

“我见过面试后办公室恋情的，但真没见过来谈恋爱顺便面试的。”

-FIN


	38. 幕间休息

哪有什么真正的人渣？

Sebastian刚点燃夹了快半个小时的烟，就被握住了手腕狠狠地从天台铁梯上扯了下来，烟头冒了细微的火光，从指间滑落掉进雨幕里。

纽约一到季节交换的时候就容易下雨，不下雨的时候也是阴沉着天，缓慢过渡的温差被风挟裹着，在城市的各个分区里流窜。

他站在这个地方已经很久了，身上只穿着一件衬衫，解开了两个纽扣。天台上遮起了一个棚子，很像咖啡馆门前的房檐，小小的一片避风港上方风雨交织，棚子不堪重负，呼啦作响。

Sebastian被拽下铁梯时踉跄着脚步，差点绊倒，脚踝蹭红了一小片，细微的疼痛让他闷哼了一声，握住他手腕的手顿了顿，放松了力道。

于是感受到对方态度有一丝松懈的那位立刻得寸进尺地站住不动了。从额角滑下的雨水落在睫毛上，然后不小心溅入了眼睛里。Sebastian眨了眨发酸的眼睛，虹膜上仿佛还掩着一层伦敦的雾，混成了淡淡的灰蓝色。

棚上的积水从檐处汇成细流砸在铁梯上，顺着生锈的栏杆像蛇一样爬行。他们两个谁也没动，Sebastian的手腕还被握着，不过也没有挣脱的意思。

这情形真是太他妈诡异了，无论对谁而言。

是Sebastian先开始的，他清了清嗓子，想挤出一个词来打破僵局。为了拍戏蓄起的头发长到披肩，胡茬每次都刮不干净留下薄薄的一层，身上的衬衫还是不知道从哪个旧货市场买到的，上世纪摇滚浪子的风格，花花绿绿的布料，戴上一个草帽就能去夏威夷度假。

“你在这儿干什么？”还没等Sebastian开口，就被对方的话抢了先，气急败坏的语气，已经接近质问。

Sebastian被雨水浇的清凉在此刻突然又混沌一片，他不明白对方恼怒的什么，云里雾里的“哦”了一声，想老老实实回答说寻找角色灵感，但又有些不忿，反问：“那你在这儿干什么？我记得你应该在……”

“意大利。”对方点头，“拍完了。”

“哇哦，Chris。”Sebastian适时地发出一声赞叹，装作兴奋地撸了一把自己湿漉漉的头发，让它们老老实实地呆在耳后，“——有照片了吗？给我瞧瞧？”

“没有。”Chris想起来自己来这儿的目的，把手里拿着的浴巾铺到Sebastian头上，然后有些粗鲁地把对方裹进去，“本来今天才能走，结果你的助理说你发烧了，就坐了昨天的航班。”

“啊。”Sebastian拍拍脑袋，结果触到浴巾柔软的棉质表层，他突然笑了，“我没事，你知道的，这已经是昨天的事情了。”

Chris不相信，他边把Sebastian从天台扯到室内，边用手背试探着他额头的温度。

Sebastian象征性地辩解了几句，见对方不为所动，也就放弃了挣扎。水渍浸湿了门廊的地毯，旁边就是个小洗漱间，Chris把他拉到那里，随手打开壁灯，将浴巾从Sebastian身上揭下来。随着刚刚的拉扯衬衫又开了两个扣子，而且早已不见踪影。Chris把他的衬衫脱下来扔在洗衣筐里。

“扣子要全部换了。”Sebastian有点心疼的盯着那个可怜的衬衫，语气十分惋惜。

Chris知道他与Sebastian有些方面是一直对不上盘的，比如他对衣服的选择就比较中规中矩，而Sebastian……真的别谈他二十出头时钟爱的那些了，他都怀疑Sebastian是Chrome Hearts的隐藏股东之一。而现在，就做旧的鞋和执意要买真正上世纪生产的衬衫来说，Chris还是觉得无法苟同。

浴巾擦干身上的水之后，Sebastian抬眼，看到了近在咫尺的Chris，以及被暖色的灯光掩饰的眼下青黑的疲惫神态。他咕哝了一句，手虚握了一下。

“你要不要先去睡会儿？”Sebastian接过吹风机，问。

这么表层的关怀对Chris来说很受用，他把毛巾的水拧干，挂在架子上，吹风机的声音盖过了他所说的话，不过捕捉到Sebastian眼睛里闪过的那丝迷茫后，他摇了摇头。

好吧。没问题。你看起来真是好极了。Sebastian在心里翻白眼。

忙完这一切，Chris指了指外面，示意Sebastian他要去客厅。

于是当Sebastian把头发吹干，光着上身准备去卧室找件新的衣服时，看到了在沙发上睡得东倒西歪的Chris。

Sebastian的脚步停下来，经过了迅速的心理建设。房间里的温度已经被Chris调的恰到好处，现在静的出奇，除了窗外的雨，就剩下音乐的空调送风的声音。

在Chris去意大利、他去洛杉矶试镜之前，他们之间刚刚委婉的吵了一架，没有巨大的冲突，没有摔杯子砸碗之类的背景音来映衬，他们坐在沙发上，面前摆着一口还没动的咖啡，烟灰缸里堆满了烟头。如果喝过多的咖啡和抽过多的烟是一种潜在的自杀行为，他们可能已经在殉情的路上迈出了一步。

疲惫才是生活最大的常态。Chris有些急了，口不择言地说了句：“你真是个人渣。”

Sebastian一下子就被点着了，恼怒瞬间从心底达到头顶，哑着嗓子，话还没说就先笑了，嘴角微微扬起，眼神里充满了不屑，静静地说了句：“哪有什么真正的人渣啊？”

Chris立马后悔了，恨不得把那句话捡回来像糖一样扔在咖啡里融化，都在一个圈子里，绯闻脚本都能当小说出书，从相遇到过程到分手一应俱全，时不时可能会有新电影上映随着大流炒热度，再来个起承转合。台面上摆着的逻辑，Chris比Sebastian懂得都要早，没动过的感情根本称不上渣。现在把这事儿牵扯出来，那真是比幼稚还要低一层级。

Sebastian本来还在生chris的气，但看到匆匆忙忙赶回来，现在困到在沙发上直接睡着的身影，又觉得没什么好气的了。他走过去，想把Chris带到卧室去睡。结果刚弯下身，就鬼使神差地停住了。睫毛虚打下的阴影随着呼吸颤动，唇紧紧地抿着，衬衫袖子挽上去一半，露出最近塑形而肌肉线条流畅有力的小臂。

老天。

Sebastian心里轻叹，将腰弯的更低，悄悄亲了Chris一下。

还没等离开，睡得很浅的Chris就仿佛察觉到了什么，皱皱眉睁开眼睛，迷茫地眨了两下，聚焦在Sebastian的脸上。

“呃。”Sebastian有些尴尬地舔舔唇，想直起身，却被Chris再次握住了手腕。

对方的眼神在他身上逡巡一圈，看着裸着的上半身，挑高眉毛，意味深长地点点头。

操。多年相处，对彼此的一点儿细微变化都了如指掌，Sebastian想赶紧离开这个是非之地，视野晃动中看到了从衬衫领口微微露出的半边纹身，花体的英文字母排列组合，硬是让Sebastian迟疑了几秒钟。

回过神来，如同时间停留在了Chris醒来前，他们的唇依旧贴在一起，唯一的不同是这不再那么浅尝辄止，Chris扣着他的后脑，身上隐绰的天竺葵和西洋杉的混合木质香让Sebastian一时难以招架。唇舌之剑，Sebastian轻轻咬了一下Chris厚实的下唇。

Chris的衬衫很快被同样粗鲁的脱下了，Sebastian仿佛在替自己的扣子打抱不平，把Chris的扯脱了线。

赤裸的胸膛相贴，呼吸随着肢体摩擦愈发粗重，Sebastian本来准备撩一下就全身而退的，结果刚刚撑着沙发把身体向上抬了一下，就被Chris勾着脖颈拽回去了。他只好随机立变，拍了拍Chris上下起伏的胸肌。

“练得不错。”

Chris是绝对不能让Sebastian耍个流氓就跑的，沙发虽然窄，但幸好还很长，他一侧身，把身上的Sebastian掀下来，然后覆上，姿势翻了过来。此时Chris却不急了，手指从身下人的头发里穿过，顺着干燥的发丝滑下，沿着耳垂和脸廓摩挲，他们的距离还不到一厘米，对方的细微变化都放大了无数倍尽收眼底。但没有接吻，Chris像是被定住了一样保持着这个姿势，看着Sebastian从耳垂一路延伸到脖颈的红。

想点火却烧到了自己身上。Chris看着Sebastian，摸了摸鼻尖，掩饰住了嘴角的笑意。

Sebastian眼睛飞快地眨了眨，他们呼吸都混在一起，睫毛卷起的风都能精准的让对方感知到。眼中的懊悔转换成了坦然，他屈起膝盖，艰难地碰了碰对方硬邦邦抵着他的地方。

“不难受啊？”他无比真诚地问，“不难受就从我身上起来，一身肌肉硌的我浑身疼。”

Chris忍了半天的笑终于彻底破功，他全部贴在Sebastian身上，抱着他哈哈大笑，声音传到Sebastian的耳膜里都在震动，然后在Sebastian一脚踹上去之前，凑过去一通乱亲。

“Dodger，你把Chris弄哪儿去了？”Sebastian推开Chris的脸，凝视了他一会儿，眼睛是湿润的灰蓝，指尖拨着他的下巴，慢慢靠近，先是唇的贴合，然后再渐渐深入，勾着他的舌尖，“这才叫吻，好吗先生？”

刚从外面回来的身上还带着闷湿的雨水味儿，Chris终于抽出些宝贵的时间拉开桌子下的抽屉，从最里面摸出了一个安全套。

“我要在上面。”Sebastian突然在底下闷闷地说。

Chris咬开包装的动作滞住，他大脑死机了一秒，无意识地重复了一遍对方的话后，迟疑地问：“ 宝贝，什么上面？你认真的？”

Sebastian烦躁地一挥手：“我不管什么上面，我就是要在上面。”然后一瞅Chris手里的保险套，“你还要我帮你戴？”

说到这里Chris就明白了，Sebastian坐在他身上，手撑在他两边，但一个沙发容纳两个男人确实有点儿困难，撑在外沿的手总是滑下去，不得不用力抓住边缘。Chris拉过他的手握住，磨蹭了这么长时间，谁也忍受不了了，他看着Sebastian都能眼眶泛热。

“慢点儿……”Sebastian按住Chris想要挺动的腰，慢慢往下坐，感受着灼热的硬挺撑开他的内壁。这个姿势进的有点深，他小声抽着气，有点儿疼，但不能停。

不想停。

Sebastian接纳得辛苦，Chris也忍得辛苦。但他不得不顺着Sebastian的意思来，说到底也算得罪了他一番，“对不起”到嘴边一直还没来得及说出来，他知道Sebastian并不需要这一声道歉，对身边人心有多大Chris是真切感受过的。

只要Sebastian还在乎。

“把那个词，再说一遍吧。”Sebastian脚软腿软，虚虚抬着身，主动权又移交到了Chris那里，他剧烈的喘息，说出的话都像被情热切割成了无数片。气息缠绕在Chris耳边像浸泡在温水中一样荡开波纹，Sebastian还在重复，“就那个词。”

什么词？Chris在混乱的大脑里寻找着，然后眼睛睁大，有些不可思议地看着紧闭双眼的Sebastian，咬了一下他红热的耳廓，小声地、小心翼翼地说：“人渣。”

手指从乳尖上滑过，Sebastian抖了一下，喉间透出一声放软的哼叫，酸软的膝盖再也没了力气，跌倒在Chris身上，后面也随之夹紧，Chris没料到还会有这么一出，没控制住，粗喘着射了出来。

小腹间一片黏腻，Sebastian像脱水的鱼一样被Chris揽着一动也不动。过了一会儿，Chris摇摇他的肩膀，抹了一把对方湿了的嘴角。

Sebastian睁开眼睛，高潮的余韵打得他神魂颠倒，好不容易从涣散的视野里找回一丝清明，才沙哑着说：“那个词用在这上面还挺不错的。”

Chris揉着Sebastian泛疼的尾椎，又惹得对方一个哆嗦。

“但就这一次。”Sebastian警告。

 

浴室里水流声减小，外面的雨好像也要停了。沙发一片狼藉，沾了液体的沙发套不得不扯下来扔在一旁。

Chris收拾着行李箱，Sebastian则按忙着把化冻的牛排给煎了。收拾完之后Chris就去了厨房，倚着门框看忙着煎牛排的身影。

那时都年轻，Chris作为好奇心癌无法救治的人还有闲心去思考Sebastian是不是Chrome Hearts的隐藏股东，以致于每个鑫品装饰戒指都能出现在Sebastian的手上。他像身边所有人一样摸不透Sebastian的想法，可到最后发现自己都是想太多。

想太多和过盛的好奇心一样是病，得早发现早治疗。

Sebastian把一些事情看的分明。喜欢就是喜欢，眼里什么都是好的，心大的能装下Chris和他的房子以及总是闹腾的Dodger。

不喜欢就是不喜欢。Chris觉得如果真有那么一天，哪怕是捧着用心里的血养成的玫瑰到Sebastian面前，对方都不想看一眼的。

Chris在圈子里呆久了，什么人都见过，就喝酒后的醉态都能出个百科全书。蜜里调油的看多了，才显得Sebastian难能可贵。

他想起那句口不择言的话，还是有些放不下，用拖鞋踢了踢地板，Sebastian像是察觉到了Chris一直注视着他背影的目光，转过头，皱皱眉，举着铲子，煎锅里牛排发出滋滋的响声。

“黑胡椒汁还是菌菇汁？”

偌大的世界好小只剩下这么一个小房子。

还有不多不少，只供两个人拥有的喜欢。

 

-FIN


	39. 赶时间

在季节交替之际坐上一架不晚点的飞机，比让烟灰积着不掉落还难。欧洲下了连绵的雨，靠海的城市里风一吹满是混着海腥味的凉。Chris在候机厅里来回踱步，不停地抬腕看表，他可以等雨停，等飞机，就是等不了时间。

机场里两种语言播报着最新通知，标准的颤音如同喉间咕哝，Chris去自助咖啡机那里用纸杯接了第四杯咖啡，凝神听着起飞时间。

他来这座城市谈一个合作方案，千里迢迢的过来，穿着笔挺的西装，打着精心挑选的领带，这条领带是大西洋对岸的某人送给他的礼物，简约但漂亮，他不常用，上面一点皱褶都没有。

有的乘客已经半倚在椅背上睡着了，Chris一直焦灼地等着，西装外套脱下来搭在小臂上，里面的衬衫解开了两个扣子，从缝隙里钻进来的泛潮的空气把候机厅包裹的闷湿，手里的机票无意识地拍着掌心。

当Chris坐上那架姗姗来迟的飞机时，乘务员还在机舱里一一核对着乘客的名字。在等待的时候花了点钱升舱，空间宽敞了许多，Chris坐在最后一排的位置上，只开了头顶小灯。

“Chris Evans？”乘务员核对。

“是的。”Chris微皱着眉，点点头。

虽然迟到了，但最终还是起飞了。

 

胃里的四杯咖啡让Chris对飞机餐敬而远之，透过窗户看到外面深沉、暗灰的厚云层。等到达纽约机场已经是下午了，差旅生活让Chris早就适应了颠来倒去的时差，他有一堆工作要处理，晚上还有更重要的事情去做。助理把车开到机场，载他去公司。深秋季节，只是小雨，路上的湿润就好像再也消散不了。

助理递给他一个三明治和一杯已经有些温凉的牛奶。一进到纽约市内就交通堵塞，车排成长长一队，个别赶时间的车主用高亢的喇叭表达自己的不满。Chris撕开三明治的包装纸，咬了一口里面厚厚的火腿切片，从口袋里拿出手机，翻到“s”开头的联系人，飞快地发了条短信。

直到通过这个路口，手机都是静悄悄的，没有收到回复。

对方也应该像他一样忙得脚不沾地，哪有时间看手机？

 

Chris先去了公司，把手里的重要文件放到办公室，然后顺手处理了一些积下来的事情，到底是睡眠不足，冗长复杂的合同看了几行就忍不住犯困，眼前的字母纷纷拗成了怪异的形状。他拉开茶水间的柜子找咖啡粉，却只找到了一堆牛奶。

这种事也就Sebastian干得出来。

就是那个送给他领带，并且恨不得在咖啡里加百分之九十的奶的家伙。

Sebastian不常来这里，但每次来都必定对Chris的昏天黑地的职业生活大加指点、嗤之以鼻，只给他的办公室留两包烟，并且就为了喝一次咖啡买一堆奶回来，塞的柜子里满满当当。

他是个歌手，靠嗓子养活，年轻的时候疯过，现在就开始思考生命苦短了。

他们在一起很长时间，从Chris还是一个普通的部门经理到现在这个位置，从Sebastian是个驻唱歌手到现在畅销榜首。回想过去的青涩时光，连买一把吉他都精打细算，真是一片荒凉。

Chris至今都记得当时追Sebastian时有多艰难。为了一条回复短信欣喜若狂，颤抖着手指就是不知道该说什么，改了又删，最终发出去的时候就像经历了一场恶战。

 

有一段故事倒是值得一提。 

Chris Evans收到那条短信时已经是凌晨三点二十分了。他昏昏欲睡的大脑被突然亮起的手机屏幕弄醒。手机闪着刺眼的光在堆满杂物的桌子上嗡嗡振动。Chris坐起来，缺乏睡眠导致嘴唇发麻、眼睛干涩。他从一堆东倒西歪的啤酒罐和高脚酒杯里成功摸出了那部手机。擦了擦上面的酒液。

是Sebastian的短信。在两个小时之前，信箱对话框里还只躺着孤零零的一条，来自可怜的、刚举办完家庭派对并累到手臂都抬不起来的Chris Evans先生。

Chris觉得自己快要渴死了，他打开已经空空如也的冰箱才发现所有的饮用水和果汁都被自己的小侄子们扫荡殆尽。幸运的是他找到了半罐啤酒。

坐回沙发上，他打开了那条迟到了两个小时的短信回复。上面是这么写的「嘿，我以为你是Christian Bale。」

这可不好笑，是吗？Chris永远不想承认，他发给Sebastian的是「你知道猫头鹰法庭吗」。

能怎么办，谁叫当时电视里播着蝙蝠侠而自己恰巧又想找Sebastian说说话呢。

Sebastian用这件事充满善意的嘲笑了他很久，并把这个当做“如何迅速开始并结束一个搭讪”的典型案例。

“你当时应该接下这个话题，问我点儿别的。”Sebastian坐在沙发上，笑的脸颊都鼓起来，“ 比如谜语人。我真是爱死了那个家伙！”

我怎么知道你喜欢谜语人。Chris耸耸肩，靠过去，把抱枕从他手里抽出来，以免Sebastian把自己和抱枕都摔下沙发。在拉过Sebastian的手时，被对方反手握住腕部，灰蓝色的眼睛一眨，然后唇上就被轻轻的触了一下。

Chris还没反应过来，对方又乐开了。嘴里含了一块润嗓子的薄荷糖，说话含含糊糊的。Chris只好坐下来，吻他眼尾眯起来的细纹，鼓起的脸颊，还有被舌尖舔的湿亮的唇。

他的小歌手喜欢谜语人。怎么办，是不是需要送给他一套谜语人的演出服？

处理完公司的紧急的文件，时间已经快要来不及了，Chris直接取了车，自己跑回家把行李放下，然后又按之前答应Scott的，把他落在家里的东西送到酒吧。

“你要去现场？”Scott把冰锥往旁边一放，半趴在吧台上，“以现在的时间，路上车太多了。”

Chris一想也是，看了看时间，干脆把车丢在这里，走过去。

地方也不是很远，在一个小型剧院里，票刚在网站上放出来就被一抢而空。

 

天暗下来，路灯铺下一地的光亮。他连轴转了一天，现在踩在潮湿的路面上，穿过熟悉的街道，路人与他擦肩而过，街旁开着门的咖啡馆传来悠扬的音乐和浓郁的咖啡香。

来不及了。来不及了。

Chris一路小跑，额头上渗出了汗，漏接了三个来电，却像全然不知道疲惫似的。

堪堪停在剧场门口，检票已经结束了，热闹的内场与外面大相径庭。Chris是被Sebastian的助理带进去的，从后台直接来到第一排中间Sebastian专门留给他的位置。所有的人都站着，里面调试灯光，追光灯在台上扫来扫去，定在握着麦克风、正在讲开场白的Sebastian身上。场内很暗，零零星星开着几盏暗色的灯。

Sebastian的声音顿了顿，扫了一眼台下，在模糊的人影中还是看到了那个风尘仆仆的人。对方跑得上气不接下气，发型有点乱，西装有些发皱，领带是熟悉的那条。

他就像一个远行归来的旅人，充满了疲惫，可接触到Sebastian的目光时，还是笑了起来。

视线只相接了一秒，Sebastian就抬起眼看向人群。

“纽约变冷了，很高兴你们能来。”Sebastian轻轻说，嘴角勾起来，眼神兜兜转转又落到了那个人身上，像是说给所有人一样大声，但是眼睛里只有他，“我爱你。”

Chris的回应被掩盖在更大的呼喊声中，在人群音浪的掩饰下他放开声音，对台上喊：“我也是！”

 

虽然迟到了，但最终还是来了。

-FIN


	40. 字面意思

1.

有时候故事不在字多，一句话就够了。

 

2.

就比如——Sebastian最近水星逆行，诸事不顺。

一听就非常有故事。

前句或许还有些借口成分在，后句就真的是字面意思了。Sebastian Stan，在他32岁生日之后，什么事情都没有平稳过。

全球已经有了七十亿还要多的人口，偏偏Sebastian就把日子过成了独一份。

当他打开冰箱，发现最后一个速食热狗过期了的时候，家里是真的没有余粮了。他不得不出门找餐厅解决午饭，并认真规划了一下要去超市购买什么来填补家里的空缺。

正如应当发生的一样，他忘了带钱包。

 

3.

临时来救场的是Anthony Mackie。这位黑人好哥们从餐厅门口笑到Sebastian眼前。白花花的牙闪的Sebastian眼晕。

“我很不爽了。”Sebastian警告似的磨磨牙，说。

“我知道，我知道。”Anthony给了Sebastian一个“都别说了我懂的”的眼神，比划了个暂停的手势，并且还尽职尽责安慰了他一句：“当倒霉到一定地步，好运就会来了。”

骤然沉默就像电视从热闹的球赛调到了默片，需要字幕卡来解释当前情境和人物心理活动的那种。

然而还没超过五秒。Anthony再次破功。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

操。Sebastian抱住脑袋，满心懊恼。

就知道会这样。

 

4.

说Sebastian倒霉，其实不外乎也就那些事。人一开始走背运，也是能搞出个大同小异来的。

主观能动性还是得屈从于客观规律。

所以Sebastian也没必要非得把Anthony叫来救场，同时还得接受他的嘲笑。他有其他人可以选择，其他好多人。

还有Chris Evans。

 

5.

噢这家伙。

Sebastian想起他的时候，正在冰淇淋车前排队。Anthony又借了他一些钱，就忍着笑跑了。Sebastian气不过，只好去买冰淇淋消火。

不知道他在干什么呢。刚刚给Anthony打电话前，Sebastian尝试着拨过那个号码。拨了三次都是无人接听。

Sebastian想着想着，把冰淇淋接过来，发现上面淋了一层厚厚的、浓重的巧克力酱。

与此同时，口袋里的手机响了起来。

 

6.

谁也不知道Sebastian是怎么做到一手拿着零钞和手机，一手拿着硕大无比的冰淇淋的。

 

7.

“嗨，我是想说，你愿意来帮我解决一个巧克力冰淇淋吗？”

 

8.

Chris Evans居然真的来了。穿着一身休闲的衣服，跑得大汗淋漓。

Sebastian哪能真的给Chris吃那个冰淇淋。只是Chris在电话里让他等着，他就等着了。

就算没来也没关系。Sebastian欣慰地想，反正也不能更倒霉了。

“我刚刚在健身，手机静音了。”Chris解释，然后视线落到Sebastian手里的还剩最后一口的冰淇淋上，摊手，“所以？”

“哦！”Sebastian先是疑惑了一秒，然后恍然大悟，把最后一口咽到肚子里，拍了拍手，又折回去买了个一模一样的巧克力冰淇淋回来。

 

9.

其实Chris也对巧克力敬谢不敏，他只是乐意帮Sebastian解决那个问题而已。

所以他真的不需要，谢谢。

 

10.

蛋卷上垒的冰淇淋球摇摇晃晃。

可怕极了。就像某个在电影里必然发生桥段的开头。

Sebastian不负众望地在距离Chris只有一步时，啪叽一声。

结果就不用说了。

 

11.

Sebastian对自己这种水星逆行还要牵连他人的举动心怀愧疚。拉着Chris回他家处理那身沾满了巧克力酱和奶油的衣服。

在等一个红绿灯时，Chris说：“我家离这儿有五个街区。”而你家有十个。

所以为了我的衣服着想，回我家好吗？

“对。”Sebastian奇怪地看了他一眼，然后点头认同了Chris的话，“你要搬家吗？”

Chris眼见着Sebastian一路直行开到了第七个街区。

他微笑着：“不搬，有空来玩。”

 

12.

一路提心吊胆。但却难得的顺遂。

 

13.

Sebastian的家不大，就是个单身汉住的公寓，有点乱。

Chris去洗澡了，顺便换了衣服。这身是不能穿了，但健身房里的运动装还是能穿的。就是有点奇怪而已。

在浴室哗啦啦的水声中，Sebastian对着空荡荡的冰箱发了十分钟的愁。最后打通了外卖的电话。

距离Sebastian家最近的并不主营披萨，里面只有海鲜、烤鸡和培根三款。

Sebastian高声对浴室那边喊了一句：“你要吃什么披萨？”

里面的水声停了一下，混着小浴室里丰沛水汽的声音隔着门传出来，有点闷。Sebastian没听清，又敲了敲，问一句。

门直接从里面打开了。

“培根。”Chris挑挑眉，脸上的水珠还在往下淌，刚冲干净头发上的洗发水泡沫，清新的香气一下子捕住了Sebastian所有的心神。

天啊。

还好Chris不选海鲜披萨。Sebastian不喜欢吃。

 

14.

“您好，请问需要点什么？”

“培根披萨。”

“对不起，没有了。”

“……烤鸡披萨。”

“没有了。”

“……………………………………”

 

15.

当Chris顺便把他那身衣服洗了晾在阳台后，走回客厅看见了正一脸苦相面对着桌子上充满浓郁海鲜味道的披萨盘。

“太难吃了，真的。”Sebastian神态非常抗拒。几乎是逼迫着自己给出了一个最中肯的评价。

Chris坐在他旁边，拿起披萨刀，打量了一会儿，说：“我觉得看起来不错啊。”

得到的回应是几乎被嫌弃的推到他身上的海鲜披萨。

 

16.

“操，这口感。”

超绝难吃了。

 

17.

他们用了四个小时解决那个披萨。硬生生从五点半吃到了快十点。

Chris准备回家，Sebastian撩开窗帘看了一眼外面。

“挺晚了，要不在这儿住一晚吧？”他客气地问。

没想到Chris直率地点头：“好。”

 

18.

啊？？？？？？？？

 

19.

Sebastian的小公寓之所以适合单身汉居住。

就是因为，只有一间卧室。

还好并不是单人床。两个一米八的男人躺上去还是很绰绰有余的。

 

20.

“你买那么大的床做什么？”Chris惊奇地问。

Sebastian翻了个白眼。

“观赏。”

 

21.

反正人生已经很苍白了。Sebastian也不在乎浓墨重彩写一笔实话了。

他喜欢Chris Evans很久了。从09年开始，从二十多岁开始。

但这个发展是不是太快了点儿？

Sebastian一夜无眠，躺在Chris身边盯着他看了一晚上。Chris睡相很好，怎么躺下的就怎么睡着的，呼吸轻浅。

第二天还没等Chris起来，Sebastian就爬下床了，刚走到厨房门口就想起来家里没有吃的，于是又坐在了客厅的沙发上发呆。

Chris也很快从卧室里出来了，与从沙发上看过来的灰蓝色眼睛对视了。

也不知道是谁先笑的，反正那双眼睛弯了起来。脸颊鼓鼓的，特别可爱。

 

22.

Chris去了弟弟Scott的酒吧。

“你精神怎么这么不好？”Scott随口问。

“我昨天晚上没睡。”Chris解释。

装睡比真的没睡还累。Chris心想。他一直等着Sebastian睡着了过去悄悄亲一口，没想到Sebastian竟然睁着眼看了他一夜。

真是太难受了。Chris一晚上都没抓到机会。郁郁寡欢。

 

23.

Sebastian的车在回去的路上熄火了。他蹲在路边约了拖车公司，从口袋里摸出一支烟，然而却死活找不到打火机。只好把滤嘴咬在嘴里嚼着玩。

直到天上开始下雨，拖车公司的人才姗姗来迟。

 

24.

Chris晾在他家的衣服干了。Sebastian决定给他送过去。他们约在了一个咖啡馆，坐在周围没人的小角落里，将手里的袋子转移到对方手中，活像不知名非法交易现场。

只不过Chris手里的袋子是干净的衣服，Sebastian手里的则是热腾腾的松饼。

 

25.

Sebastian Stan和Chris Evans的交情很好的！

 

26.

“你以后再遇上这种事，就给我打电话。”

“我怕你有……”

“我什么时候都有空，也不着急回家。”

指的是Sebastian喝醉了之后东倒西歪分不清路一心向墙的时候。

 

27.

这句话说完刚过三分钟。

“Chris，help！”

进步了，这次是路灯柱。

 

28.

回的是Chris家。

他也有一个可供两人躺的床。Sebastian洗了澡，既是被热气熏的又是被酒气翻腾的脸上一层薄红。

神智看起来很清醒地指着那张床。

“你买那么大的床做什么？”

Chris掀开被子一角，Sebastian就钻了进来，陷在床里舒服的叹气。

“观赏。”Chris说。

总觉得这对话很熟悉。但没想到Sebastian喝醉后的脑回路不太一样，出了一道附加题。

在关上床头灯前，Sebastian瞪大眼睛仔细观察了这张床的构造和样式。

他好奇地问：“观赏什么？”

湿润的灰蓝色里都是细碎的光。

 

29.

“你。”

 

30.

Sebastian似懂非懂地点点头。当四周陷入黑暗时，他又像当时一样，精神百倍地看着Chris。

Chris闭上眼都能闻到Sebastian身上的清爽，还有一丝没消散的酒味。

既然不能等Sebastian闭上眼，那就睁着眼来吧。

Chris伸出手拽了一下旁边，Sebastian吓了一跳，还没醒过神，就感受到唇上被温软覆住了。

字面意思。既温暖又柔软。

Sebastian用舌尖试探了下唇缝，却迎来了一个属于夜晚的深吻。

他有些迷茫的大脑这才意识到，刚刚那个问题的最后一个答案没有听清楚。或者是听清楚了，却没反应过来。

于是他又问了，他们双唇相抵，以致于问题都含含糊糊。

“你刚刚说的什么？”

 

31.

“爱你。”

 

32.

这是Sebastian和Chris在同一张床上的经历中，第一次安稳地睡着了。没有患得患失，只剩水到渠成，两人相贴时连肌肉线条都无比的契合。

就像本该这么做了似的。

 

33.

哦好吧。Sebastian在沉入梦乡前想。

他的好运真的来了。

 

 

-FIN


	41. 高温烫伤

你容许自己的思虑走进两个极端，并欺骗自己无论是酷夏还是严冬都会经历相同的刀割。

利器分别是烈日和寒风。你这么对自己说，为抖了这点儿机灵而沾沾自喜，指望这个作为笑话笑一整个下午。

你认为有的东西是不变的，世界分为常态和极端。你住在不变的空间里，拥有着不变的身体、发色、血型以及体温。这些让你感到安心。

所以当你坐到他身边时忽然感到体温上升，好像总觉得哪里不对。那是一个闹哄哄的片场，每个人都裹着密不透风的衣服，重复着流汗和补妆，如同西西弗斯永不停止的循环。你刚好拍完自己的镜头，被场务勒令去遮阳伞下休息好掩盖睡眠困扰带来的疲惫。穿过大大小小的道具箱，走向化妆师带来的黑色遮阳伞，那里摆了两张并排的躺椅，没有署名。走过去时才发现这里已经被占领了，他在两张躺椅上圈了一块地，睡相歪七扭八。你纠结了半晌，才坐到了边上，躺椅的晃动惊醒了梦中人。

他抓住你的时候是先于睁开眼睛的，手心湿漉漉的汗，你感到体温上升，坚持的常态义无反顾地走向了极端。你肌肉绷紧，却更清晰地感受到仅相隔了一层薄布料的温度。

你看到他睫毛抖动，以及被黑色遮阳伞里昏暗的光线藏起来的灰蓝色眼睛，一滴从额角滑下、因距离太近而落到手臂上的汗。那是很细微的，甚至衣服都没因此而有浸晕。可你察觉到了，就像突然理解了为什么炎热的地方总觉得感官都被无限倍放大。

他坐起来，慷慨地给你让出了一片领地，然后松开你的小臂，从手腕上取下一根发绳把头发束住。

“太热了。”你听到他说，“想喝冰水吗？”

别说冰水了，你此刻的浮躁沸腾不止，甚至想跳进冰箱。

于是趁此机会你抖出了那个机灵，谈起常态和极端，论及利刃，酷夏的烈日和严冬的寒风。于是成功地看到从第一个词起他就笑弯了眼睛，鼓起的脸颊像苹果。

你们谈起爱国者和湖人队，打理胡子和头发的痛苦，以及有关宠物的小烦恼，每天在沙发上收获的一堆狗毛。

永不停止的话题让你感到战栗，你很兴奋，连比带划，你的体温上升，所有的感官体验都被放大。你能察觉对方浮现的笑纹、眼睛的神采以及喉结的滚动。

他听得懂你每一个点，就像列在清单上的tips，一条对一项，精准无比。

我说的一切他都懂，嘿这也太棒了！你这样想，轻松的交谈让你感到惊喜和意外。

你们交换了私人电话号码，可以避免通过助理的转接。

 

 

你是后来才知道他有醒来时会先抓住一个什么东西（有时是人）的小习惯。那时候已经是电影拍完后的派对，Scarlett选的地方，位于纽约的市郊，环境不错，而且房子后面有一个很大的游泳池。

当时你和他都已经喝了一轮，在看到Anthony又开了一瓶起泡酒的时候先后顺着沙发逃出生天。外面的空气并没有比室内好多少。你看到女演员们正坐在游泳池边的太阳椅上聊天，夏季黏腻的夜晚里叠着不知名的惊呼和笑声。你四顾张望没有多余的椅子，却看到了泳池边一个熟悉的身影。

他明显吓了一跳，打火机差点儿就点着了头发，发现是你时他明显放松，从口袋里摸出烟盒，递给你一根。

你已经很久不抽烟了，将烟夹在指间时总觉得姿势别扭。他把自己叼着的烟拿下来，擦了打火机滚轮，火焰窜出，夹着烟的手拢住。凑得很近，你能看到他映在眼底里的星点火光。

然而打火机显然出了故障，每次总是恰巧熄灭。尝试数次未果，他小声骂了句脏话，焦躁地舔了舔唇，舌尖濡湿唇上每一条纹路。你跟他讲了一个男演员拍抽烟的镜头时打火机总是打不出火，以致于不停NG的逸事。他看了你一眼，嘴角勾起来。

“这种事确实有可能发生……”他轻轻地、漫不经心地接话。指腹摩擦滚轮，在火光消失前迅速凑过去，点燃了烟草。他得意地挑眉，把烟蒂送到你的嘴里，声音里带着雀跃：“瞧，这就点上了。”

你们从阴影里走出来，他跟你解释刚刚之所以吓了一跳，是因为以为是Anthony又叫他回去喝酒。

女孩儿们看到了你们，吹了声口哨，笑着喊boys。你们摇摇头，走到了泳池另一边。刚刚已经有一些人下去游过泳了，现在水面平静。

你提议要不要下去游一圈好醒醒酒，被他拒绝了。

“相信我，我刚刚亲眼看到一个姑娘开香槟时没拿稳瓶子，半瓶酒洒了进去。我可不想泡在黏糊糊的酒里。”

你们站着聊天，站着抽烟， 烟头的火点燃了潮湿的空气仿佛能发出噼啪响声。

 

你提到他那个小习惯，带着点儿揶揄的口吻说，是不是可以分清每个人的手臂了。他大笑，连说是的，并且解释每个人都是不一样的感觉。

你追问，话刚说完就觉得有点儿不太合适，但显然他没有在乎这些。

“你的手臂……”他皱眉思索，手覆上去捏了捏，这次没有布料的阻隔，你穿了个简单的POLO衫，感到皮肤下血管都在汩汩滚动。

你的体温上升，派对的声浪被阻绝在外。你觉得关于他的一切都扑面而来，密集的令人措手不及。

“我很难表达，”他终于下了评语，紧接着又补了一句，“但我能知道是你。”

你的心脏在上升的体温中狠狠地蹦了两下。就像突然在胸腔里砸碎了一个酒瓶。

 

 

一个工作的结束意味着短暂的散场。空间距离骤然拉长，让你有种生活在电影里的虚幻感，眼前的一切都是平平无奇的小事，兴致寡淡。你躺在沙发上，脚边卧着你的狗，柔顺的毛蹭着你的小腿。

你打开手机，在Instagram里找到他的更新。你喜欢点击屏幕，红色的心出现在照片里，就像真的传递过去了一样。你有一个小号，用户名是一堆乱码，帖子0，关注者0，关注1。哦你还关注了漫威的官方账号，仿佛这样就能达成欲盖弥彰遮遮掩掩的艺术效果。

你看到关注的数字变成了2，于是又把官方账号unfollow。

幼稚。很多人说过你幼稚。你倒时差时需要睡一整天，在片场里讲一些超冷的笑话，和狗玩丢飞盘能玩一下午。

成熟点吧，Chris！你这么想。

于是又把漫威官方账号关注了。

 

 

闲暇时光里仔细想想，你们其实有很多共同的话题。每换一个拍摄地点就像进行了很酷的公费旅行，从纽约到洛杉矶到亚特兰大，甚至在德国与西班牙落过脚。你们痛斥过超过四十度的高温，排队三小时只为了吃一个手工冰淇淋，在飞机上遇到颠簸气流差点儿把可乐泼到脸上。

无数的航班、航线、航程，把你们毫无例外地钉死在闪光灯下。

工作令人抓狂，令人血液发凉。你每次都这么对自己说。

你在假期里甚至放弃了旅行，在新的工作开始前半个月才收拾行李前往东欧。那时候是冬天，海边多雨，空气粘稠湿润，雨砸在地上生了烟。你在那个城市里走了又走，拍下照片，给他发了消息。

他给你介绍了一家好吃的餐馆，名字和地点都是罗马尼亚语，你一头雾水，他解释了半天最终放弃。

你有些沮丧。

“下次，”他说：“下次，我带你去吃。”

于是收获了莫名的高兴。

 

 

你用了很长一段时间来思考追求男人是不是和泡妞采取一样的方式。要手机号码，约出去喝酒，以喝醉为由送到楼下。姑娘说，要不要上来坐一会儿，然后把这当做一个暗号，期间夹杂着送几束花，一切都顺理成章。

但这显然不适合他。对他而言，送一束玫瑰花倒不如送一个骨瓷烟灰缸。或者金属的那种，上面雕刻着复杂的花纹和一个巨大的骷髅。

很朋克，适合与他的那堆克罗心戒指摆在一起。然后摆一个牌子，写着“快瞧瞧我那疯狂的往事”。

你为此头痛一下午，甚至觉得这比思考常态与极端更难。

你约他看球赛，约他去给你的狗挑选狗链，约他去健身房，约他去看共同好友参演的新电影。

你约他做这做那，藏在这表层下的内里明晃晃，他却一句话都没有问过。

一整个冬天你们都呆在一起，你还是那样，在他身边体温总是莫名其妙的上升，觉得热，躁动难安。你从一开始的疑惑到恐慌，现在已经趋于习以为常。

 

 

他有很久没有更新过Instagram。你每天刷新刷到焦躁，但因为时差和工作而总是没来得及发消息问他在做什么。

十天后是圣诞节，剧组终于结束了漫长的拍摄。你办了离组手续后就匆匆买了回波士顿的机票。跨越大西洋上空时才感到一丝从重压下陡然解脱的安逸。

下飞机时你推着行李寻找来接自己的车，正准备打个电话时却意外看到了他的更新。

简简单单的一张照片。

“旅行。”他说。

你像突然醒了过来后又陷入一场更深远的梦境。这种难以言明的情绪甚至躺到家里的床上都没有调整过来。

“圣诞节有工作吗？”母亲敲开卧室门，问。

啊，或许有吧，应该。你含混地回答，一时间难以区分工作和生活的界限。

 

真正平安夜的那天你帮家里置办好了一切，然后拿了车钥匙出门。寒风吹的脑袋发胀，即使车里的空调也没让你有一丝改善。

从清晨就开始下雪，雪势不大，地上攒了薄薄的一层，你开车开得慢，在市中心遭遇了堵车。

三个街口后转弯，一栋不大的郊区住宅，门口摆了个还没拖进房间的圣诞树，上面挂着彩灯。你停下车，推开没上锁的院门，踩在覆了一层积雪的枯草坪上。

寒冷的天气让眼里的事物都像锐化了一般棱条分明，你站在门口，呼出一口白气，还没按响门铃，就觉得体温在缓慢上升。

你已经习惯了这个体验。

按下门铃时你陷入了新一轮的紧张，街道静悄悄的，远处的教堂响起钟声。体温上升使你感官放大，甚至听到门里由远及近的脚步声。

门打开后时你看到他惊讶的神情，紧接着就笑了。你拉住他，手刚接触到腕部时就感觉体内在发生小范围轰炸，高温从血液里传递到四肢百骸，他被你扯出了房子。

你们藏在圣诞树后的阴影里，你们对视，靠近。

唇部紧贴舌尖相抵时你的心脏飞快跳动，骤然上升的体温压下最后一丝紧张，翻腾上热切的渴望。

这是一个短暂的吻，他们分开时教堂响起了最后一下钟声。

“你怎么来了？” 

他抬眼看向你，问句里忽略了那个吻，如同本该这么发生似的。

你无法向他形容你的体验，只有靠近他时才会上升的体温。

你曾经坚信有的东西是不变的，世界分为常态和极端。

“冷不冷？”他没有得到回答，追问了一句。

“我想我应该发烧了。”

你回答。

 

 

-FIN


End file.
